Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II
by Katie Legends
Summary: With the Hoenn League finished, Beka Goldheart and her friends travel out to the Battle Frontier, where new friends, adventures, and enemies await as well as a new test for Beka's heart... Contains Hoennshipping.
1. The New Leader

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Pokemon, whether it is people, places, etc. However, I do own Beka Goldheart and Team Sky since they are my own OCs/creation.

And so, without further or do, let's continue the saga with:

**Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II**

The New Leader

The unusual chilly night of the summer season was filled with the thick smell of freshly cut grass and various aromas of flowers that blew into the valley that nestled within its terra hold a small town within a certain location in the United States. Within a certain home in this town, the sounds of a tea kettle whistled with boiling water brewing within while the harmonious classical music of Beethoven filled the home with a soft serenity. From the living room of the home stepped out a woman in her early twenties with light blue hair that was long in length and had beautiful amethyst eyes that gleamed like gemstones. She wore a red tank top with a pair of blue jeans and red flip-flops that consisted of her wear for the summer season. She toward her way toward to the stove and clicked off the burner that held the silver tea kettle upon a coiled plate. She then pulled down two mugs, each being white in color, from the cupboard and set them on a counter nearby. The woman then reached into another overhead cabinet and pulled out a tin box with the design of a green forest on it. She then opened the tin, pulled out two packets that contained tea powder inside, placed the top back on the tin, and returned the tin box back on the shelf. She then closed the cabinet door and proceeded to tear open the packets of tea. She poured in the packets of tea into the mugs and then poured in the hot water from the kettle carefully so that the steam or water wouldn't burn her hands. Once the two accepts had entered into the mugs, the powder and liquid danced and blended together as they rose to the top of the mugs and the woman, having two spoons, stirred the hot mixture. She then raised her head up and called out:

"Zoey! Come and fix your tea before it gets cold!"

"Yeah, I hear you Samantha!" came the reply of another female's voice from the living room which wasn't far from the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen was another female, about the same age and height as Samantha, with long hair as well that was colored in a silky black and dazzling amethyst eyes and wore an attire that consisted of a pink tank top, blue jeans, and pink flip-flops. This dark haired female, who was Zoey, pulled out a chair from the table as well as taking the held out mug of tea from her sister and said:

"Thanks Sam."

"Sure, no problem," said Samantha, as she took her own mug, placed it on the table, and then proceeded toward the refrigerator to get out a carton of milk.

Zoey, who had the sugar dish before her, began spooning in large masses of the sweet substance into her tea as Samantha poured in milk into her tea and watched her sister take in the large spoonful of sugar into her tea.

"Hey now Zoey," joked Samantha, "if you consume too much sugar, your girly figure won't last…"

"Ha-ha…very funny Sam," sarcassed Zoey, who now began to sip from her tea.

"Well, I'm just looking out for my twin sister, that's all," Samantha said, taking a sip of her tea and holding a soft smirk as she drank.

Zoey took a few more sips of her piping hot tea and adverted her gaze across the table to see a small silver colored device that looked like a tiny handheld laptop. Zoey reached out and picked up the device and looked it over.

"A Nintendo DS?" questioned Zoey.

"Yeah," said Samantha, "I decided to buy one after I returned back home."

"I see," Zoey said softly, and then looked down toward the GBA slot of the DS; seeing a green see-through game cartilage rested within the port.

With a delicate pull forward on the game cartilage, Zoey released the small plastic device into her fingers and rested upon her palm to take a good look at the game Samantha had been playing with.

"Pokemon Emerald?" questioned Zoey, "You mean you've been playing Pokemon Sam?"

"Yes," said Samantha, "I find the RPG very interesting…"

"Oh pu-leez…" sarcassed Zoey, "…this is just a corny game! The only people who play these types of games are little kids and teenagers who haven't grown up!"

"I won't say that if I were you Zoey…" said Samantha in a low, serious tone and who had glared her now hardened amethyst eyes into her sister's very own violet eyes.

"Oh come now," said Zoey, waving the DS softly in her hand, "you really find this game interesting? I bet you ten bucks that I stop playing this game the minute I start it!"

"How about we make it fifty dollars that you play for five minutes?" said Samantha with a cunning smirk on her face, finding her sister's bet most interesting.

"HA! You're on!" exclaimed Zoey, "I'll take that bet!"

With the bet official, Zoey took one final sip of her tea and walked into the living room to play the game; leaving Samantha alone in the kitchen with her thoughts. Taking another sip of her tea, Samantha thought:

'If only you knew…' thought Samantha softly, '…the reason why I state I have amnesia about my whereabouts for ten years, just so no one would know the _true _place I've been to. I wonder…how is she doing?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay," said Zoey to herself, slumping in the big cushioned coach in the living room, "let's see what's so interesting about this: Pokemon Emerald…"

With a push of the DS' **POWER **button and after choosing her desired game, Zoey watched as the titling intro to Emerald unfolded before her.

'Okay,' Zoey's thoughts floated through her mind with a boring voice tone, 'this is pretty boring…nothing much really to see except some lush green valley, a dorky-looking white haired kid on a bike with numerous, weird creatures following along him…oh, now it goes to something else…hmm…a shadowed dinosaur in a magma pool…and now a bubbling ocean with a shadow whale…and now here comes something else…'

**_Clouds within the sky began to cover the bright sun in an eerie purpose. Golden lighting flashed around the darkened sky, illuminating the figure of a shadowed creature within the clouds. Two orbs of golden light suddenly blazed from the darkness of the sky, staring at the player. Then, its mouth began to glow in a golden hue and caused the circular, ancient patterns along its body to glow in a bright hue as well. Suddenly, the golden hue in the creature's mouth grew out into a giant sphere, illuminating the screen into white lights…_**

'Okay…' thought Zoey, '…what was the point of that?'

Suddenly, something that was never seen before in the Emerald's intro animation suddenly came to life. The white screen faded away to blackness. Then, green lighting flashed around the black background, showing the shadows of the creature; only this time, it wasn't the same mysterious creature as before. A pale green aura surrounded its draconic form, only to melt into a purplish-black hue. Two orbs of red light blazed from the creature's head, staring deep into Zoey's sight. Suddenly, Zoey heard a deep, dark voice in the farthest reaches of her mind speak out:

_Your time has come…Come, to the land_ _of Hoenn_ _and take your role; leader of Team Sky…_

Suddenly, a purplish-black hue grew from within the creature's mouth, incasing the screen and everything within the room…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suddenly, Samantha felt a dark shiver flow down her spine; causing her to drop from her chair and onto her knees on the kitchen floor as her violet eyes plastered open in shock. She then heard the ancient voice of the Legendary of the Sky fill her mind's deepest reaches and spoke:

_Ally of Emerald, your own blood has now entered into Hoenn and thus the legend of the dark dragon will commence…_

The voice then disappeared into the nothing, like a dying wind. Samantha looked up and saw that a flash of purple light that expelled from the living room and then vanished. Samantha, knowing something had happened, immediately climbed to her feet and yelled out:

"ZOEY!"

No reply came, which caused Samantha to clammier into the living room and in horror; saw that Zoey was gone. The dark aura, which was still continuing to fade away toward its source, showed that the only thing that was left was the DS that Zoey had been playing with upon the couch. Samantha's violet eyes grew small as she saw that her twin sister was no longer here in this reality; but in the world where she had been ten years earlier. Soft tears flowed from her deep amethyst eyes and she cried out again into the emptiness of her and her sister's home:

"ZOEY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The full moon of the crisp summer sky spread out its pale white beams over the island region of Hoenn. Within an isolated region of the island territory, surrounded by mountains, laid a valley filled with a luscious forest of pine and elm trees; covering the valley in a carpet of deep green. It is here, deep within the forest that the purplish-black aura gleamed in a giant burst of light and then faded away into the night…

"Sir," came the voice of a man holding a pair of binoculars up to enhance his vision upon the land beyond him and wore a strange attire of a green aviator hat with goggles, a long sleeve green shirt and green pant combo that had golden rings around the wrist and bottoms of the shirt and pants, a pair of green gloves, and a black **S **symbol on the center of the shirt, "something was just spotted in the heart of the forest."

"Yes, I saw," said another man, who had jet black hair protruding from a green aviator hat with goggles and deep green eyes and wore an attire consisting of a green blazer jacket that had a black **S **symbol on the right side on the chest in the form of an Eastern dragon with a black shirt underneath, black gloves, green pants that had a distinct golden ring pattern down along the sides of it, and green mock shoes; standing on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the forest below.

"Should we send a band down to investigate sir?" asked the man, who was clearly a Grunt agent to his organization.

"No," said the black-haired man, "I'll go."

With that, the black-haired man leapt from the edge of the cliff, arms spread out and free falling toward the forest. With a click from pressing his black gloved fingers against a strap on his arm, a pair of black glider wings bursted forth from the small backpack on the man's back. He then glided on the dark wings of the night wind and made his way toward the spot where the light had been admitted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoey sat up, a bit groggy from her dark light phenomenon and from her passed out moment, and rubbed her purple eyes which stung a bit; wondering what just happened to her. She then slowly got up upon her feet and suddenly felt like something different on her had changed. Zoey looked to see her raven colored, waist length hair had now become shinier and more luminous in the moon's light and that her clothing was completely replaced with new attire. The new clothing she now wore was a long sleeved black shirt, a skirt that was long and colored green with two splits that cut up to reach her lower calves and that a circular design of yellow reached up along each side of the skirt, and a pair of brown high heeled boots that reached just below her kneecaps. Zoey stood there in shock and confusion, asking to herself in a shaky voice:

"Wha-What happened to me?"

_I simply made a change to your look…_ the dark crackling, harsh, and snake-like voice that spoke to Zoey before she came to the Pokemon World once again burned in the deepest reaches of her mind, _...now, here comes Libra; he'll tell you more about your future here…new leader of Team Sky…_

The voice then disappeared into the night wind and as soon as it did, a shadow appeared from above. Zoey lifted her head up and saw a large figure blocking out the moon's glow with its dark wings. She gasped as she saw that the shadowed figure showed glimpses of a dark-haired man on a hang glider and saw him versed the glider down toward the clearing in the forest as he let down his feet. He then landed with a light thud, with bits of dust and dirt being kicked up by his mocked feet entering against the earth. He then pressed his fingers against the same strap on his chest and caused the glider wings to fold back into his backpack.

'Amazing,' thought Zoey.

The man then turned toward Zoey and his green eyes flashed into Zoey's, which caused Zoey to softly blush at his beautiful face and to turn her gaze away from him.

"Where do you come from?" the man's voice spoke to Zoey.

Zoey, hearing that she was asked a question by the stranger, turned to him and said:

"From the United States," said Zoey, with a bit of anger in her voice, "my question is…who are you and where am I at?"

"Hmm…" said the man, "…so you don't know where you are at…"

"Of course I don't know!" Zoey shouted at him, "Don't you think I'm stupid or something?"

The man softly chuckled under his breath at Zoey's anger.

"What's so funny?" asked Zoey.

"Well," said the man, with a deep smirk on his face, "then you must be our new leader…"

"Leader?" asked Zoey, "What are you talking about?"

The man didn't say anything, but just then politely bowed his head before Zoey and spoke:

"My name is Libra; the current and temporary leader of Team Sky."

"Team Sky?" asked Zoey, "What's that?"

"Team Sky," explained Libra; and of course as we know, lying right through his teeth; "is an organization formed to save mankind through the process of expanding the atmosphere of Earth."

"Interesting," said Zoey softly.

"Yes," said Libra, "we of Team Sky had almost seen this dream of ours come true, until the Emerald came…"

"Emerald?" asked Zoey.

"Yes," said Libra, his green eyes filling with a dark revenge against the Emerald of Hoenn, but then continued on with: "but anyway, we had been broken up because of Emerald and our forces were scattered across the region of Hoenn. Our new mission now is to find and unlock the Dark Legendary of the Sky."

"Dark Legendary of the Sky?" asked Zoey, with her tone filling with the numerous confusions of her questions.

"Yes," said Libra, "the Dark Legendary of the Sky is said to be the alter-ego to the Legendary Rayquaza…"

'Rayquaza?' asked Zoey in her thoughts, 'isn't that dragon Samantha was always talking about when she was playing that Pokemon Emerald game? Wait…does that mean that I…I am in the Pokemon World! For real!'

"…and thus being just as powerful as Rayquaza and by having the Legendary in our own hands, our dreams to expand atmospheric proportions will be a reality!" ended Libra.

'Is…' Zoey's thoughts continued to roll on in her mind, '…is this really for REAL!'

"Are you okay?" asked Libra.

Zoey, with her thoughts being stopped by the question, looked up to Libra, seeing he was now close to her.

"Oh," said a surprised Zoey, "yes…I'm okay."

"I don't mean to be rude," asked Libra, "but may I ask for you name?"

"Oh, my name is Zoey," she said, introducing herself to Libra.

"Zoey," said Libra softly with a smile, "that's a lovely name."

"Oh, thank you," said Zoey, softly blushing at the complement but then a question popped into her mind out of curiosity and asked: "I don't mean to pry into others affairs, but who use to be your former leader before me?"

"Our former leader," began Libra, "was a passionate, wonderful, and beautiful leader. She was the founder of Team Sky and she could tame the strongest of Flying and Dragon Elements; of course, we thought she could tame all…"

"And what happened to her?" asked Zoey.

"She was defeated by Emerald on Sky Pillar and she was then again defeated by both Emerald and Rayquaza at Sootopolis City," explained Libra and with some parts her lied about, "After both defeats, she collapsed and the Emerald ordered Raquaza to send her back to her own world and thus caused us to go back underground; with that and the betrayal of one of our top agents."

"That's awful," said Zoey, "how could the Emerald do such a thing?"

"Because," said Libra, "the Emerald did what she felt like was right for Hoenn…" Libra sighed and continued, "…poor Samantha, I wonder how she is…"

"What?" asked Zoey, her eyes opening a bit wider when she heard the leader's name, "Did you just say 'Samantha'?"

"Yes," said Libra, a little surprised at Zoey's sudden break in.

"With…long blue hair and violet eyes?" asked Zoey again.

"Yes!" said Libra, "That's her!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Zoey, "I'm her twin sister! She disappeared for ten years and just unexplainably was found in a hospital near where she lived!"

"Yes," said Libra, "Samantha founded Team Sky almost over five years ago, but said she came to Hoenn five years earlier before our team was formed!"

The two then began to solve and piece together jumbles of memories from each other under the moonlight for minutes. Then, after they believed everything was solved, Zoey looked to Libra and said:

"So you said that I am the new leader of Team Sky?"

"Yes," said Libra, "since you are a relative of our former leader and also a girl from the Real World."

"Then," said Zoey, "I accept the role as Team Sky Leader!"

"Very well Miss. Zoey," said Libra, "I will tell the others and let Team Sky prepare you for leadership role of our team!"

Libra then reached down and unclipped a red and white Pokeball from his belt and threw it out. The Pokeball opened and in a flash of white light materialized a Pidgeot, a Normal/Flying Element with light tan feathers and white feathers along its underbelly, peach-toned claws ending in sharp white talons and a peach-toned beak curved to an eagle-like status, black markings over its sharp black eyes, and long head feathers, whose red and yellow hues curved and followed down to its back.

"Pid-ge-to!" cried out Pidgeot in a sharp cry.

Libra jumped onto Pidgeot's back and then held out his hand to Zoey; hoping she would come along as well. Zoey took his hand and jumped onto Pidgeot's back, being in front of Libra. Libra wrapped one arm around Zoey's waist to hold her onto Pidgeot's back and the other hand to rest along Pidgeot's side so Libra could hang onto his bird Pokemon.

"Ready?" asked Libra.

"I am," Zoey said.

"Okay Pidgeot," said Libra, "let's use Fly!"

Pidgeot spread out its tan and cream colored wings to the night sky. With a few huge flaps of its massive wings toward the ground, Pidgeot and its passengers took to the sky; leaving the forest below their gaze.

"So Miss. Zoey," said Libra, "before we prepare you as our leader, what have you decided to do as our first order?"

"Well," said Zoey, "I have two. First, find the Dark Legendary of the Sky. Second, seek out and destroy the Emerald; so we won't have anyone to get in our way."

"As you wish Miss. Zoey," said Libra, closing his green eyes and bowing his head in a deep nod.

The two, upon Libra's Pidgeot, made their way back toward the cliff where Libra first began. A group of about fifteen Team Sky Grunts, eight being male and the rest being female, wearing green attires consisting of long-sleeved shirts and pants, having golden rings of designs along the sleeves' rims and pant's sides, green aviation hats with goggles to match, green gloves, and brown slip-on shoes; stood along the cliff, watching the two land on the rocky surface. Pidgeot rested its wings on its feathery sides for rest as Libra and Zoey slided off the Normal/Flying Element's back.

"Is this a prisoner sir?" asked one of the female Grunts, pointing to Zoey.

"No," said Libra, "this is our new leader…Miss. Zoey."

"My apologies Miss. Zoey," the Grunt bowed in forgiveness.

"Madam," said the Grunts, bowing to Zoey as well, "we will humbly serve you."

"Oh," said Zoey, bowing in politeness, "thank you."

"Come Miss. Zoey," said Libra, extending his arm toward a Team Sky jet, "your ceremony awaits…"

Zoey nodded and proceeded toward the jet. She then stepped inside, followed by Libra, and then the door to the jet closed. The engines then came alive in the aircraft and caused the jet to lift up from the ground. Zoey looked out the window of the jet, seeing the valley below her becoming small before her sight.

"So Libra," asked Zoey, "where are we going? To this _ceremony_ as you call it?"

"You'll see Miss. Zoey," said Libra.

The jet, fully ignited with power, began to make its travel to its destination; with other Team Sky aircraft following behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A fire crackled and popped in the cold breeze of the night, sending a slight chill down one of the women's spine. A group consisting of three Team Sky members, one being male with indigo-blue hair and had a thick muscular built under his highly ranking Team Sky uniform, and two others being female with one having curly amber hair and the other short, spiky red hair, waited in front of their campsite when they heard the orders of Libra over their communication devices in their aviation hats in which Libra's voice told them that he had found the next leader of Team Sky and they were making their way toward their next site. Their campsite rested next to a large mound where a cave-like opening led to the inside of it.

"Brr…" said one of the women; the one who was over come with the chill and housed the amber-hued hair, "…it's getting cold out here…very odd for summer…"

"It won't be much longer Wilma," said the male of the group as he gently picked at the fire with a stick.

"Yes Lee," said Wilma nodding softly as she addressed to the guy.

"Speaking of which," began Lee, turning to the other female, "Emily, has every last detail of the ceremony in check?"

"Yes Lee," said Emily, "it has…"

Suddenly, the noise of a jet passing by made the Team Sky Elites advert their gazes toward the starry sky and saw a green Team Sky jet pass by and made a circling decent to land.

"That's Libra's jet," said Emily in a cool manner.

Other aircrafts bearing the black **S **of Team Sky flew over and landed as well with Libra's jet. The location of this region was still in Hoenn in an isolated field surrounded by mountains and if one were to look overhead from above, the field seemed to be carved from a meteorite impact. From the resting crafts came out Libra, Zoey, and the other Sky Grunts and they quietly proceeded toward the campsite. Lee stood, followed by Emily and Wilma, as Libra and Zoey walked up to them and he asked, pointing his black gloved index finger toward Zoey:

"Is this her?"

"Yes," said Libra, "she is and please, call her Miss. Zoey."

"Forgive me, Miss. Zoey, for my rudeness," said Lee, bowing to Zoey in forgiveness.

"Oh," said Zoey, "it's all right."

"Very well," said Lee, "come this way Miss. Zoey please."

Lee took the lead toward the inside of the mound, followed by Zoey going in next, then Libra, Emily, and Wilma; while the rest of the Sky members waited outside. As she stepped inside, Zoey's violet eyes adjusted to the dim light of the mound's interior and saw before her a stone tablet; holding upon its granite surface was a green, World War II fashioned aviator jacket with the golden **S **emblem on the chest, along with it was an aviator hat, and a green belt that housed six Pokeballs upon it. These were Samantha's possessions before she left back to the Real World months earlier when she was leader of Team Sky and now they belonged to Zoey.

"Please," said Lee, "take your possessions for this world Miss. Zoey."

Zoey walked up to the slab and first took the Pokebelt and wrapped it and buckled it to her waist. She then slipped on the aviator jacket and adjusted it to her liking and then placed her aviation hat went on last, over her silky black hair.

"Here is one more item…" said Libra, reaching into his pocket with his right hand.

Libra pulled out a black box and opened it; revealing a gold chained, emerald stone choker that gleamed a soft hue in the dim light of the mound. This as well belonged to Samantha and Libra handed the box out to Zoey, for her to take the choker. Zoey delicately picked up the choker in her delicate fingers and then slipped on the choker over her neck, letting it rest high above her collarbone near her neck.

"Now that you have accepted the objects of our previous leader…" said Libra, sending out the words of honorary acceptance, "…you are now the new leader of Team Sky!"

Zoey nodded softly, filling with a new confidence that now, she had a role to perform in this world…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Now that the ally of Emerald's blood has accepted the role as the new leader of Team Sky, _came the Legendary of the Sky's thoughts into a blank background, _a new legend, hidden away within the deepest reaches of Hoenn, will commence; and the Emerald of Hoenn will once again face a new destiny in order to save our world…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, a beginning of re-introducing our heroes as well as a new adventure destination…


	2. Our New Destination

Before this chapter begins, I would like to state that Benen Lakemine Vangurle and Jack Cameron do not belong to me. They belong to fellow authors Black Murder Heavangelon (Benen) and Jack of Blades (Jack), so ask permission from these authors to use these characters in other stories.

Our New Destination

"Dratini! Now use your Dragonbreath!"

"Delcatty! Evade that attack!"

Within the small community of Littleroot Town that rested near the edge of the Hoenn region were two trainers made battle in the mid-morning hours of the fresh, bright new day. Two Pokemon, a Dratini, that was a Dragon Element with light blue and white skin, white wing-like appendages on the sides of its head, a white snout, a white dot in-between its large brown hued eyes, and a Delcatty, a Normal Element that looked like a cat with dark colored eyes, cream colored fur and purple fur that covered its large ears that housed three points upon the tips, a mass of purple fur that covered its neck like a collar, and a tuff of the same purple hued fur on the tip of its thin tail, were battling it out upon a lush green battlefield within the valley of Littleroot. The Dratini opened its mouth and unleashed a green blast of draconic flames that blazed toward Delcatty. Delcatty, seeing the attack coming toward it, immediately jumped out of the way of the attack and let the Dragonbreath hit an empty target.

"Hang in there Dratini…we'll think of something!" came the cry of inspiration from its trainer.

This trainer was Beka Goldheart, a seventeen year old Pokemon trainer who stood about five feet seven inches and had flowing red hair that flowed down to her shoulders like a phoenix and sparkling hazel eyes that gleamed in the morning sun. Her attire consisted of a white sleeveless hoodie that had emerald green coloring on the hood, an emerald Pokeball design around the neck, and green lining at the bottom of the hoodie, a pair of white gloves that had green fingers and wrist cuffs, a pair of emerald green pants, and sneakers that were white and housed green designs along the sides as well as a gold star near the back of the sneakers.

"Heh, heh…you'll have to do better than that Beka!" came the taunting of the other trainer Beka was battling.

Her opponent was May Maple, a seventeen year old Pokemon coordinator and daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman who was at the same height as Beka and had long brown hair that was pulled into two pigtail-type pieces and dazzling blue eyes that glowed in confidence against her opponent. Her trainer look consisted of a green and white Pokeball designed bandana that wrapped around the top of her head like a hat, a pair of white gloves with black fingers and black cuffs that housed a green line in the center of it, an orange dress that was sleeveless with a black collar that was pressed down against the trainer's chest and housed white Pokeball designs along the trainer's waist and a thin white line that flowed down the trainer's front, a pair of black biker shorts, and orange, white, and black designed sneakers with black socks.

"I know," smirked Beka and then called out with: "Dratini…now go into Double Team!"

"Well, Beka is certainly catching up to May in this battle…" smirked another trainer who was leaning up against a wooden fence post.

This trainer was Brendan Birch, a seventeen year old Pokemon trainer, like Beka, and son of Hoenn Pokemon researcher Prof. Birch who was about three inches taller than Beka and May and had snow-white hair that spiked back and deep brown eyes that hinted shades of ruby light. His attire consisted of a green and white Pokeball headband that wrapped around his forehead, a black short sleeved shirt that had a high collar and an orange Pokeball design around the shirt's collar as well as two orange designs on his shirt's sides, a pair of finger-less orange gloves that had black cuffs and a green line that wrapped around the center, a pair of black shorts that reached down pass his knees and had another black pair of pants underneath that reached the top of his green, orange, white, and black sneakers.

"Well, they are both battling extremely well…" quoted another trainer that was beside him.

This trainer was Benen Lakemine Vangurle, a Dragon Trainer who was a bit older than his fellow trainer friends and stood at a height of five feet eleven inches and had dark colored hair and eyes. His attire consisted of a dragon tamer outfit that was tattered with scars from previous battles and had black markings upon the areas where black would be housed at. There was also a shiny green **S **emblem that was upon Benen's attire that showed that this trainer was a previous member of Team Sky, but only due to the fact that he stayed in this group to seek revenge for his parents that were murdered by this team. Upon Benen's right shoulder was his recently acquired/hatched Pokemon called a Swablu, a Normal/Flying Element that looked like a small bird with sky-blue feathers that covered its body, two blue feather streamers that poked from the top of its head, a sky-blue short tail, white cloud-like wings, a white beak, tiny white claws, and deep grey colored eyes.

"Wonder who will win?" spoke the final member of the group.

This male trainer was Jack Cameron, a Pokemon trainer like Beka and Brendan who was around the same age as Beka, May, and Brendan and around the same height as Brendan with brown hair and brown eyes. His trainer attire consisted of a red sleeveless jacket that covered a black shirt, blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and a red and white Pokeball print hat.

"Okay Dratini," said Beka, "now use Double Team!"

In a flash of white light, Dratini was suddenly accompanied by identical illusions of itself that surrounded Delcatty.

"Delcatty," called out May, "use Swift!"

Delcatty opened its mouth and shot out thousands of golden stars of light that sliced through the Dratini illusions, breaking them apart, and hitting the real Dratini.

"Hang in there Dratini! Now try Extremespeed!"

In an instant, Dratini launched itself at Delcatty and slammed a massive critical hit into the Normal Element.

"No! Delcatty!"

"Now Dratini…finish this off with Hyper Beam!"

Dratini opened its mouth, forming a sphere of golden light from within, and shot out the attack in the form of a blazing stream of golden hyperactive light. The attack slammed hard into Delcatty and caused the cat-like Pokemon to faint.

"Delcatty is unable to battle," called out Brendan, as he ran up to the sideline and acted as referee for the battle, "Dratini is the winner! The victory goes to Beka!"

"Yes!" cheered Beka, "Great job Dratini!"

"Dra-i!" exclaimed Dratini as it quickly wrapped up around its trainer form and then came to rest around Beka's neck and upon her shoulders; acting like a scarf.

"Congrats Beka," praised May as she went over to Beka after she recalled Delcatty back into its Pokeball, "you and your Dratini are much stronger than before."

"Heh, thanks May," said Beka, "but it was really Dratini that deserves the credit…I've just been helping it out."

"So are you ready for the Battle Frontier Beka?" asked Brendan.

"Yup, I think my team and I am ready to go all out in the Frontier!" said Beka with enthusiasm in her voice, "I just want to get out there and see what it's like!"

"You know Beka, you remind me of a certain someone else we need to go get so we can all go the Frontier," giggled May.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Brendan, "Good old Poliwag!"

"Poliwag?" asked Jack, raising a brow to Brendan.

"It's what Brendan calls their friend Edgar Knight," explained Benen quietly.

"Oh really?" said Jack and then pulled out a notepad and wrote down as he chuckled: "Poliwag: aka…Edgar Knight."

Benen softly sighed at Jack's actions as Swablu made a sighing chirp in agreeance to its trainer.

"Well," suggested Beka, "maybe we can go visit Edgar in Cerulean City in Kanto…remember before he left that he said we were more than welcomed to come visit him since he's running the Cerulean Gym?"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "and we can see how well the Poliwag swims!"

Brendan began to laugh loudly at his compliment as May, Beka, Benen, and Jack sweat-dropped to Brendan's verbal action.

"Well, should we get going?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea if we begin to move know," said Brendan, "we can catch a ferry that goes to Vermillion City in Kanto and then head up north to Cerulean. If we leave now, we can make it to Cerulean by tomorrow morning."

"Well then," said Jack, "if you guys are going to Cerulean, then I guess I'll go on my own for awhile."

"Huh?" asked Beka, "How come?"

"I have to go back home for a moment to something really quickly," explained Jack, "but I can meet up with you guys at the opening ceremonies for the Battle Frontier, which is in about three days."

"Well, okay then," said Brendan, "until then…"

Jack nodded and then threw out a Pokeball, calling out:

"Ryu! Come on out!"

In a flash of white materialized Jack's Dragonite, nicknamed Ryu, that was a Dragon/Flying Element that had light orange skin, a scaled tan underbelly, a small pair of orange and light blue membrane wings on its back, white claws, a small orange horn on the top of its head, a pair of tan antenna that waved up above its head, and large dark colored eyes.

"Brao!" bellowed out Ryu in its deep cry.

Jack then jumped on Ryu's back and once secure on top, Jack tapped lightly on Ryu's sides and caused the Dragonite to kick up into the sky and fly off into the sky. With a final wave of his hand, Jack and Ryu took off at high speeds into the distance. After they were gone, Benen spoke with:

"Well, it appears I need to make a quick trip home as well."

"You too?" asked May.

Benen nodded and said:

"I have to return to Orre for a brief moment and take care of something at Mt. Battle."

"That's right," asked Beka, "you were born at Mt. Battle, correct Benen?"

"Yes," nodded Benen, "and just like Jack, I'll meet you three and Edgar at the Battle Frontier at the opening ceremonies."

"Okay," nodded Beka, "be careful Benen."

Benen softly nodded and pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Azuleblaze! Go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Benen's Salamence, nicknamed Azuleblaze, that was a Dragon/Flying Element that had blue scales that covered its body, red scales that marked upon its head, along its throat, under the inside of its sturdy legs, and under its tail, giant red wings, a grey scaled underbelly, white claws, a white lower jaw, a tri design on each side of its head, and slinted black eyes.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Azuleblaze to the sky.

Benen then jumped upon Azuleblaze's back and once he was upon his mighty dragon, Benen waved to his companions good-bye and signaled for Azuleblaze to take flight. With a few powerful beats of its red wings, Azuleblaze lifted off the ground and into the sky; where it then flew off with Benen and Swablu off into the distance.

"So it's just the three of us huh?" said Brendan as he looked at May and Beka.

"It'll be just like before!" exclaimed May, "When we all first meet up here and began our new journey with Hoenn!"

"Yup," smiled Beka.

"Well, come on then," said Brendan, "we better catch a ferry to Kanto before it's too late," suggested Brendan.

"Right," nodded Beka, "so let's go."

And so, after getting final preparations ready to head off into the world once again, our heroes begin to make the journey to Kanto where they would meet up with an old friend of theirs' as well as a brand new and unexpecting adventure to await them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the return of Edgar Knight as well as the beginning of a three part chapter series in Cerulean City…


	3. The Cerluean Saga: Part I

Before this chapter begins, Edgar Knight belongs to fellow author Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK, not me. So ask permission from this author to use this OC in other works. Also, thanks goes to BEWK for helping to contribute to this Cerulean Saga, so thank you for your help!

The Cerulean Saga: Part I

Within the region of Kanto is a city called Cerulean, where our next story begins to unfold…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The pool of the Cerulean City Gym was filled with various Water Element Pokemon that swam within the vicinity of the pool as they enjoyed their early morning swim. Suddenly, from one side of the gym room opened a door and followed out with someone calling out:

"Okay guys! Time for breakfast!"

The various Water Pokemon, all perking up to the word "breakfast", gave out their cries of excitement and started to gather around a certain edge of the pool to await their meal. Coming out from the and entering into the Gym room was a seventeen year old boy with spiky black hair that lustered a faint blue hue under the spot lights of the gym and had glistening sapphire blue eyes that gleamed with a bright intelligence. His attire that he wore was simply a black T-shirt that had a screen print of the Casacade Badge upon it, showing that was the prize to be won at the Cerulean Gym, and khaki shorts that reached down in the middle of his kneecaps. Since he worked around a pool, the male didn't have a need for shoes and walked around barefooted, feeling the cool and partially wet tiles under his feet's bottom. This Pokemon trainer, and current overseer of the Gym, was no other than: Edgar Knight. With a smile upon his face, Edgar swung down a bag and opened it to reveal chucks of PokeChow and by grabbing handfuls of this meal; he threw it out into the pool of the aquatic Pokemon. The various Water Pokemon followed in pursuit of their breakfast and either jumped up to catch their meal or just wait until their breakfast hit the water's surface. Edgar softly laughed at the various Pokemon's actions and then sat down on a bleacher seat on the lower levels in the Gym. He then breathed a sigh of relief and said to himself:

"Man…working at this Gym for a month is too much work…I hope Misty and the others get back here soon, I'm dying to restart training for the Battle Frontier…"

"Hello…is Misty here?" came a soft voice of a woman.

Edgar turned to the voice to see a woman who looked like Nurse Joy, with pink hair that was put up in the classic Nurse Joy style, blue eyes, but wore a white shirt, purple pants, and an orange-tan colored jacket instead of her nurse's uniform.

"Oh Agent Joy," said Edgar, "sorry…neither Misty nor my cousins are here…I'm in charge of this Gym while they're gone…"

"Oh," said Agent Joy, "I see."

"Uh…may I help you Agent Joy?" asked Edgar, trying to be helpful in this situation.

"Well," said Agent Joy, "I'm here for the Cerulean Gym's inspection."

"Inspection?" asked Edgar.

"Yes," said Agent Joy, "I'm here to make sure everything at the Gym is safe for both humans and Pokemon alike."

"Well this gym is in good condition," smiled Edgar, "but since I understand the seriousness of this, go right ahead and look things over Miss. Joy."

"But of course…" said Agent Joy, but then stopped midway in her sentence when she saw that Edgar's left right was tied up in a green cloth that housed a golden Rayquaza ring pattern on the cloth and caused her to say: "…oh my! Did you inquire yourself Edgar?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, looking down at his wrist at the cloth, and asked: "Oh this?" and began to chuckle.

"Huh?" asked Agent Joy, "So you didn't hurt yourself?"

"No ma'am," said Edgar, "I didn't…I got this from a special friend of mine back in Hoenn."

"Oh," said Agent Joy, "that was so sweet of your friend to give it to you…"

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly and began to blush to the thought of her…

"Edgar?" asked Agent Joy, noticing Edgar's face turning red, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Um n-n-no! I'm not sick!" stammered Edgar, "I'm fine! Heh…heh…"

"Oh, well okay," smiled Agent Joy, "then I must be getting to my inspecting then!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, outside the Cerulean Gym stood three figures staring at the Gym from a far off vantage point. They were all dressed dark bluish indigo fighting attires with red cuffs on the shirt's sleeves with one having brown hair that was cut in a bowl shaped and black eyes, another having mahogany colored hair with black eyes, and the third having blue colored hair with black eyes.

"So," said one of them named Rin, "the red-head isn't around…how convenient for us…" and he pressed on a sly smile.

"I guess now our plans for taking over the Gym will finally once again commence," stated another named Chan.

"There's a kid in charge of the Gym," stated Shin, the final one to speak, "It'll be a piece of cake to take out the little brat."

"For we are the Pokemon Fighting Brothers!" they all shouted in unison and began to laugh in a sinister way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back inside the Gym, Edgar was finishing up his rounds of taking care of the Water Pokemon within the pool after their breakfast meal.

"Man…I never knew taking care of so much Water Pokemon can take so much work…" said Edgar as he let out a tired sigh and wiped his brow with his forearm, "…hmm…maybe I'll take a dive in the pool…"

Edgar then walked up to the edge of the pool and with a powerful push off his feet from the floor; Edgar made a perfect dive into the pool. Edgar let the cool water of the pool wrap around his swimmer built form as he let himself sink a bit into the crystal clear water and be lost in the aquatic serenity. Then, with his lung tingling for oxygen, Edgar kicked upwards and broke the surface of the pool as he gasped for a fresh breath of air. He then lay back in the water and closed his sapphire eyes, saying in a low, pleasurable voice:

"Ah…so relaxing…"

Edgar then began to laps back and forth in the pool as he was enjoying the cool water and the pleasurable company of the Water Pokemon as they swan around him. When he swam back toward where he first began, Edgar heard a familiar voice ask:

"Ed?"

Edgar looked up to see a nineteen year old girl with orange hair that was tied back to a one sided ponytail and bright blue eyes and wore an attire of a yellow and blue designed sleeveless shirt and short combo along with yellow and blue sneakers and had a red sling bag on her right shoulder, staring at him with a curious look.

"Huh? Mist?" asked Edgar, wondering if it really was his cousin and then seeing it was exclaimed: "Misty! You came back!"

"Yeah…I did," said Misty with a smile, "now come hug your cousin."

With a soft laugh, Edgar climbed out of the pool and hugged his cousin; although he was soaking wet and had wetted Misty's attire.

"Oops, sorry Mist," said Edgar.

"It's alright," said Misty with a laugh, "I'm a Water Trainer and I know that'll get wet."

"So is Lily, Daisy, and Violet back?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah," said Misty, "the four of us all came back just a little while ago."

"That's good," said Edgar, "now that you guys are all back, I can restart my Battle Frontier training! I only have three days left!"

"I know Edgar," said Misty, "and you will…but first…" Misty shoveled a long metal pole into Edgar's hand that had a blue net at one end of the pole, "…the pool needs to be cleaned out a bit more…"

"B-B-B-B-But Mist!" stammered Edgar, shocked that he would have to do another cleaning of the pool.

"No 'buts' Poliwag!" said Misty, "You are still in charge of the Gym. Now, I'm going to go unpack after my journey and take it easy for the rest of the day…"

"Misty!" exclaimed Edgar, but Misty didn't listen as she left the Gym room.

'Man…' thought Edgar and then he began to distastefully rake through the pool with the net.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Beka, Brendan, and May had arrived at the front of the Cerulean City Gym to see the giant domed building with a giant Dewgong, a Water/Ice Element that looked like an elegant snow-white seal with frilled fins and tail, a horn on its head, and brown eyes, emblem upon the top of the brightly painted Gym.

"So this is the Cerulean City Gym..." said Beka in awe at the sight of the Gym for real before her eyes, "…wow, it's more amazing than I expected…"

"Yup!" said Brendan, "I can't wait to see old Poliwag swim!"

Brendan then began to laugh at his compliment.

"Mind your manners Brendan…" smiled May.

"Aw come on May!" whined Brendan, "Don't ruin my fun!"

May then grabbed a hold of Brendan's emerald green and white Pokeball designed head band and pulled it back, stating:

"If you don't…then you'll have to face the on-saught of snapping headband…"

"No!" exclaimed Brendan, "Not that!"

May, ignoring Brendan's plea, released the headband from her hand and caused the headband to snap back hard on Brendan's head.

"OW!" screamed Brendan.

'Oh boy…' thought Beka as she watched the two Hoennshippers fought and had a small sweat-drop appear on the back of her head.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After doing his final rounds of cleaning the pool with the net and pole, Edgar breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow with his forearm.

"Whew…" Edgar sighed, "…all done…it took me a while, but finally the pool looks cleaned…and since they're haven't been much gym battles for the Casacade Badge, maybe I'll take the day off…" Edgar then let out a soft sigh and spoke with: "Man…I'd rather travel to another town and win badges rather than working here…this is so boring…plus, I could travel with the gang…Brendan, May, Benen, Beka…"

Edgar grew silent at the last name he spoke and said:

"…Beka…I wonder how you're doing…I've missed you so much…I wish I could see and hear your voice again…Beka…"

Suddenly, Edgar perked up to the sound of people entering into the Gym.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, turning toward the noise, "There must be someone to battle for the badge…hmm…" he then smirked, "…might as well give them a show and…"

Edgar suddenly stopped when he saw it was them…the gang from Hoenn…his noble friends…

"Beka?" asked Edgar, "Brendan? May?"

"Hey Ed!" came May's cheery voice and waved to Edgar.

"Guys!" exclaimed Edgar and began to run toward them, "Oh my gosh…guys!"

Edgar, if he had been paying attention, suddenly slipped on a slick spot on the pool's edge and caused him to fall into the pool by accident. The three trainers sweat dropped at Edgar's action and wondered if he was okay. Suddenly, a upward burst of water spewed upwards and for a Gyarados, a Water/Flying Element that looked like a monstrous sea serpent with harden blue and cream yellow colored scales, a large jaw, a tri pointed appendage on its forehead, blue whiskers that flowed from its mouth, fins that ridged along its back, a large fin at the end of its tail, and hardened purple eyes that was pressed into a hardened look, to appear. The group suddenly looked up at the Gyarados and began to scream as they saw Edgar was hanging out from the Gyarados' mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" freaked out May, "That Gyarados has Edgar and it's going to eat him!"

"M-May," said Beka, trying to calm May down, "I think Ed's okay…"

The group saw Beka was right as the Gyarados lowered its head down and placed Edgar down on the pool's edge safely.

"Thanks Gyarados," smiled Edgar and petted the Gyarados' head as it softly growled in happiness.

'Amazing…' thought Beka as she saw how gentle Gyarados was toward Edgar, '…that Gyarados is so tamed…'

"So…hi guys," smiled Edgar as he approached the group.

"Hey Ed, how's it hanging?" said Brendan.

"Good-good," nodded Edgar, "I'm just glad you guys are here…" Edgar then turned to Beka and smiled softly at the sight of her and said: "…hey Beka…how have you been?"

"I've been doing okay," said Beka with a smile, "How about you?"

"I've been good," said Edgar, "Beka…listen…I'm sorry I didn't hug you back last time…you know, before I left to go back home…"

"Oh…that's okay," said Beka, "I was a bit worried about you when you left and well, let me give you one of seeing you again…"

Beka then walked up to Edgar, with a soft smile on her face, and hugged Edgar; glad to see her friend again after being a month apart. Edgar, feeling her warmth up against him, immediately wrapped his arms around her as well in a tight hug to see and have her back again and near him as a thin tear of happiness streamed down his face.

"I missed you so much…" came the hush whisper of Edgar's voice against Beka's right ear.

"I missed you too Ed," said Beka.

"I'm just glad to have you with me again…" said Edgar as he let go of Beka as she did as well.

"And now we can travel again like before and compete in the Battle Frontier. Isn't that great?" smiled Beka.

"Oh yeah!" said Edgar as he raised his right fist up, "I'm just dying to get out of this gym and return back to Hoenn and crush the competition!"

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's ready for the Battle Frontier," Beka laughed softly.

"Hey Poliwag," said Brendan, calling Edgar by his dreaded nickname and smirking, "let's see you swim!"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May and whacked him across the back of his head with his headband.

"Ow!" shouted Brendan.

Edgar, having an evil grin upon his face and walking toward Brendan, said:

"I got a better idea…heh, heh, heh…"

"Huh?" asked Brendan.

Suddenly, Edgar grabbed Brendan from the back of his shirt and from the belt of his pants and threw him out into the pool, with Brendan screaming his head off as he crashing into the pool's water. Moments later, Brendan broke his head up above the surface of the water and shouted:

"Hey! I'll get you for this Knight!"

"Oh…Gyarados!" called out Edgar to Gyarados and then pointed out the Brendan with a smirk: "Go chase Sweat-Band Boy around the pool; I wanna see how fast _he_ swims…"

"GAH!" screamed Brendan and immediately began to swim fast as Gyarados was, in play of course, chasing after him.

May was laughing her head off at the sight of her boyfriend swimming around like a rapid, yet flailing Magikarp while Beka watched in silence as she covered her right hand over her mouth in repressing back the humor that wanted to escape from her lips. Edgar, who was also laughing his head off, called out:

"Wow Birch! I didn't know you were a fast swimmer!"

"HELP!" called out Brendan, as he screamed like a girl, "I DON'T WANNA DROWN!"

"Gyarados…" called out Edgar, "I think Sweat-Band Boy learned his lesson."

Gyarados, hearing Edgar to return, stopped chasing Brendan and came back toward Edgar and the others. Brendan was then pulling himself up onto the pool's edge and collapsed upon the titled floor, gasping and wheezing in his little exercise routine and soaking wet.

"Good job Brendan," said Edgar with a smirk on his face, "you broke the world record by acting like a wimp."

Edgar followed out with a chuckle under his breath and Brendan shot him a dirty look.

"I'll get you for this…" murmured Brendan.

"You can try…" smirked Edgar.

Then, Edgar tossed out a white towel at Brendan.

"Now dry yourself…you're wetting my floor," laughed Edgar.

"Hardy-har-har…" sarcassed Brendan as he began to dry himself.

"Edgar!" came a loud noise that entered into the Gym room, "What's going on here? I heard someone screaming really loudly…and really girlly at that."

The group turned to see it was Misty walking up to them.

"It's okay Misty," said Edgar with a smirk, "Brendan was just being Gyarados' toy for a few brief moments."

"Brendan?" questioned Misty, surprised to see he was here, along with: "May! Beka! It's good to see you all again!"

"Yes, it's great to see you too Misty," smiled Beka.

"Yup!" agreed May.

"Huh? Wait a minute…" said Misty as she pondered on Edgar's sentence, "…you let Gyarados chase after Brendan?"

"Well, Brendan started it…" said Edgar, "…he called me a Poliwag and…AH!"

Edgar suddenly lost his footing near the edge of the pool and once again he feel into the crystal blue water, causing the rest of the group to sweat-drop to Edgar's action.

"Nice job Knight!" called out Brendan into the pool and began to laugh.

Suddenly, the group noticed bubbles were beginning to form and pop around the area where Edgar had fallen into and suddenly another upward blast of water shot up. They suddenly saw the figure of Edgar now standing soaking wet right in front of Brendan's face as Brendan, May, and Beka screamed in surprisement.

"What was that Brendan!" asked Edgar in a dark voice.

"Eh…nothing…nice landing…" stated Brendan blankly as he sweat-dropped.

"Now you're gonna get it," smirked Edgar and called out: "oh…Gyarados!"

Gyarados came at Edgar's side again in wondering what Edgar needed.

"Gyarados," said Edgar, pointing to Brendan, "go and fetch Sweat-Band Boy there!"

"NO!" exclaimed Brendan, "I'm too young to die!"

"Heh, heh, heh," came an evil grin over Edgar's face.

"Gyarados stop!" said Misty as she stepped in between Brendan and the Water/Flying Element.

Gyarados stopped making its way toward Brendan and instead came up to Misty and began to nudge toward her in a friendly rub toward its trainer.

"Nice to see you too," giggled Misty as she gently petted Gyarados.

'Wow…Misty is amazing…training that Gyarados like that,' thought Beka as she looked at Misty and the Gyarados, 'but then again, she is a Gym Leader…'

"Aw man! Misty! You had to ruin my fun…" pouted Edgar.

"Come now Ed…Gyarados must be polite to our guests," said Misty and then smirked at Edgar, "…as well as you…"

"Yes ma'am…" sighed Edgar.

'And Edgar as well…' thought Beka and began to laugh softly.

"Heh, heh," smirked Brendan, "Poliwag's in trouble!"

"Birch!" exclaimed Edgar and then wrapped his right arm around Brendan's neck and put the white-haired trainer in a headlock.

"Boys…" May and Misty sighed in unison.

"Uh…" said Beka, a bit worried about the situation going on, "…should I…pry Brendan free?"

"Oh," said Misty, reassuring Beka, "let then have their male bonding moment."

"But…Ed's kind of…killing him…" sweat-dropped Beka as she saw Brendan's face was beginning to discolor in lack of oxygen.

Eventually, Edgar let go of Brendan from the head lock and breathed a sigh of relief, saying:

"I feel much better now."

"Yeah," said Brendan, rubbing his sore neck, "and my neck probably grew some more…"

In low grumbles and mutters to himself, Brendan headed back toward May as May giggled softly at the Hoenn trainer.

"So Ed," said Misty, "is everything in tip-top shape here in the gym?"

"Yes," said Edgar nodding, "everything here is in good condition."

"That's good…everything must be ready for tomorrow," smiled Misty.

"What goes on tomorrow?" asked Beka, completely blank about what was going on.

"Yeah," asked Edgar, "what is going on tomorrow?"

"Well," explained Misty, "the play we hold at the gym: The Little Mermaid, is going to be played here and…" she placed on a cunning smirk, "…you should know about the second part…you love this certain competition every year…"

"Oh, uh…yeah…heh…" sweat-dropped Edgar.

"Huh?" asked Beka, "What's going on?"

"Well Beka," explained Misty with a smile, "tomorrow is also the annual Swimsuit Competition here at the Gym."

"Oh wow!" giggled May, "Count me and Beka in!"

"Swimsuit…competition…?" asked Beka, with a bit of nervousness in her voice at those words.

"Heh…" smirked Brendan, "…imagine all the babes I can watch showing their stuff in a bikini…"

"Especially me Brendan…" giggled May as she got up close to Brendan and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing Brendan to blush in a deep red tone.

"It'll be fun if you participated too Beka," said Edgar.

"Um…" said Beka, still shaking softly in nervousness about the thought, "…y-you think s-so?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "it'll be fun."

"Um…um…" said Beka again, trying to think of something to say about the situation, but suddenly, Beka felt something gently tapping against the back of her legs and causing her to scream at the surprise motion, "…GAH!"

"PI-KA-CHU!" came a loud voice from behind her.

Beka, hearing the sound behind her, immediately turned to see a Pikachu, an Electric Element that looked like a yellow mouse with long pointed ears that ended in black tips, brown stripes that hugged around its back, a yellow lighting bolt shaped tail with brown markings at its base, red circles that covered its cheeks, and deep brown/black eyes, was looking up at her. She also saw that this Pikachu was wearing a small blue and white Pokemon League hat that looked identical to the hat Edgar had given her a month before upon its head.

"Hey," said Beka softly, "A Pikachu…"

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar with a smile on his face, "Come here buddy!"

Edgar knelt down toward the ground and extended out his arms toward the Pikachu nicknamed PK. With a gleeful cry, PK ran up to Edgar and jumped into its trainers arms. Edgar then turned toward the group and said:

"Guys…this is PK, my Pikachu."

"Aww," said May, "it's so cute!"

"Pi-ka-pi-ka!" exclaimed PK at May's comment and then jumped out of Edgar's arms and into May's arms.

May laughed softly at PK as she gently petted the top of its yellow head gently. PK, spotting Beka again, then jumped down from May's arms and ran up to Beka. Seeing PK coming toward her, Beka knelt down and took off one of her gloves from her right hand and held out her bare hand out to PK so that it could inspect her.

"Hi PK," said Beka in a calm, quiet voice as she pressed on a soft smile.

"Pi-ka-chu…" said PK and then began to lick Beka's hand that was extended to it.

Beka softly blushed at PK's welcome as the Electric Element 'kissed' her hand gently.

"Hey there Pikachu…" said Brendan, approaching PK all of the sudden.

The sudden approach of Brendan caused PK to grow frightened and for its red cheeks to begin to glow and dance with crackling electricity…

"PI-KA-CHUUUU!" cried out PK as it shot out a massive surge of yellow energy in the form of Thunderbolt and to strike Brendan.

"GAH!" exclaimed Brendan as the Thunderbolt coursed through him and the collapsed in a charred smoldering form on the ground, followed with a painful: "Ouch…"

"Good job buddy…" smirked Edgar.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and then suddenly jumped on Beka's shoulder.

As Beka stood up, PK came to rest across the back of Beka's neck and began to nuzzle against her cheek and neck.

"Aww," laughed Beka softly, "you're so cute PK."

"It likes you Beka," said Edgar.

"You think so?" asked Beka, a bit surprised on how affectionate PK was being toward her.

"Yeah," nodded Edgar softly.

Beka began to blush softly again and said, while gently scratching the back of its ear:

"Well, I like PK too…"

"Well then," stated Misty, "I'll make us something to eat for lunch…Ed…why don't you show your friends to their rooms and around the gym?"

"Sure thing Mist," said Edgar and then turned to the group, "c'mon guys."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within a certain hallway of the Cerulean Gym that was up upon a second floor of the building, Edgar led his guests to their rooms in which they would stay in during their stay at the gym.

"So Ed," said Brendan, "where's our rooms at?"

"Well sorry but, you have to sleep outside Brendan…" said Edgar as he pressed on a sly smirk upon his face.

"WHA!" exclaimed Brendan with a haunting look upon his face.

"Just kidding," laughed Edgar.

"You better be…" mumbled Brendan.

"You'll bunk in my room and the girls can sleep in the guest room," explained Edgar to Brendan and the others.

"That sounds cool," said May.

"I'm just happy to see you guys again," said Edgar as he smiled at his friends.

"Yeah," said Brendan, "we missed you too Ed."

"But…" said Edgar as he stared at Beka and had a soft smile on his face, "…I missed you especially Beka."

"Really?" asked Beka.

"Yeah," nodded Edgar.

"Well," said Beka, "I missed having you around too Ed…"

Beka's compliment caused Edgar to blush in slight pink shades on his face. Brendan, noticing Edgar's face changing, asked his friend:

"Hey, you okay Ed?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, "Oh yeah…I'm fine."

"Okay," said Brendan softly.

Soon, the group reached a certain door in the hallway and they all stopped before it. Edgar then reached out from the brass handle of the door and turned the knob. As Edgar turned the knob and pushed opened the door, the room began to reveal before them. It showed a light blue painted room that housed a desk with various papers and PokeSupplies, a dresser with various objects upon it, a nightstand with a light blue lamp on the top, and a bed with a light blue comforter upon the bed as well as a few…

"Wow!" said Brendan with a grin on his face and pointing to the bed, "Look at all the plushies on Ed's bed!"

Beka turned to see that there were about five small plushies on Edgar's bed and they were all Poliwags, a Water Element that looked like a tiny blue tadpole with feet, bright black eyes, a black swirl design on its white chest, pink lips, and a tadpole tail that was light blue and transparent.

"Oh crud…" said Edgar blankly and slapped his forehead.

"Aww," said May, picking one up, "they're so adorable!"

"Dang…I forgot to hide those…" muttered Edgar under his breath.

Beka then looked around Edgar's walls, which had various Pokemon posters of and one a certain wall was a framed piece that didn't have a picture in it, but of twenty-eight different Gym Badges within, from Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, and Hoenn. She also saw in a frame next to it was a picture of her and Edgar with their Pokemon after becoming Champions of Hoenn and another below it that showed both a news article and a colored photograph at their win at the Hoenn League at Evergrande City.

"I see you found my trainer's wall," said Edgar from behind Beka and stood beside her to look at his trainer's past.

"Amazing," said Beka, "I know it took you a long time to earn all of these Ed…I could never compete against you…"

"Well," said Edgar, "you aren't a bad trainer yourself."

"But I mean…" said Beka, "…you've spent your entire life with Pokemon and have accomplished so much…more than I could…" Beka then sighed softly and said: "…I've only been at this trainer stuff for months…and I still have so much more to learn…"

Edgar was about to say something to Beka, but then was suddenly cut off when Brendan exclaimed:

"HA! I knew it! Ed is a Poliwag!"

Beka and Edgar turned to see Brendan had picked up a photo that was on the dresser in a silver border frame. In the photo, it showed Edgar at the age of three and he was wearing a very cute and adorable Poliwag costume. Immediately, Edgar began to flame in rage and shouted:

"Brendan…shut up!"

Then, Edgar came at Brendan and knocked in a full frontal blow into the Hoenn trainer and the two males began to wrestle as Beka had immediately caught the photo that had become air borne from Brendan's hands as he was knocked down by Edgar.

"Ah!" exclaimed May, jumping on the bed to evade them, "It's too crowded in here!"

"Are you gonna stop?" asked Edgar as he had Brendan in another headlock.

"Okay! Okay!" pleaded Brendan, "I'll STOP!"

"I always wanted to do this…" smirked Edgar, grabbing Brendan's headband and then yanking off the trainer's head.

"HEY!" exclaimed Brendan as his snow-white hair flowed down the back of his head to reach just above his shoulders and for the small black parts of hair around his ears to be revealed, "Give that back!"

"Wow Birch!" laughed Edgar, "I didn't know you had such girlie hair!"

"YOU DIE NOW!" exclaimed Brendan in a fit of rage as demon eyes overcame his sight.

"Uh oh…" said Edgar softly and then made a mad dash out of his room and down the hallway with Brendan's headband, with a snarling Brendan at Edgar's heels.

"Brendan!" exclaimed May and then ran after Brendan in hopes to calm him down.

Beka and PK were the only two beings left in the room as they watched the spectacle from their quiet points of view.

"Whoa…" said Beka softly, "…that was strange…right PK?"

"Pi-ka-chu…" sighed PK and shook its head.

Beka softly laughed and then went back to put Edgar's Poliwag picture back on the dresser where it belonged. Beka then stared at the other photos that were propped on Edgar's dresser, showing various stories of Edgar's adventures from him and a group of friends in Johto when he was ten, to when he was in the Orange Islands, a group photo with him and his cousins at the Gym, and then a final photo showed Edgar when he was nine years old and sitting in a family pose was a male and female in their thirties with the male having black hair like Edgar and brown eyes as the female had long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes that were in the same sapphire hue as Edgar's. Beka couldn't help but stare at the photo even more and then thought:

'I wonder…is this…Ed's…parents?'

"AH! HELP!" came the scream of Edgar as he ran back into his room.

Immediately, as he got into his room, Edgar slammed door shut and remained quiet, pressing his ear to the door and listening to any movements outside. He heard the sounds of a rampaging Brendan and screaming May running down the hallway and not bothering to look again in Edgar's room.

"Whew," Edgar breathed a sigh of relief, "that was close…"

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK as it jumped from Beka's shoulder and onto Ed's shoulder.

"Hey pal!" smiled Edgar and ruffled PK's fur.

"Pi-ka!" said PK and nudged against Edgar's cheek.

Edgar then turned and was surprised to see Beka was over by his bed and picking up a Poliwag plushie in her hands to look at it. Beka, turning and seeing Edgar staring at her, immediately dropped the Poliwag plushie and said:

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother it…"

"Heh, it's alright," said Edgar, walking over and picking up the Poliwag plushie and gently tossing it back on the bed. Edgar, trying to think of something to speak to Beka about, asked: "So…uh…have you gotten stronger?"

"I guess so," said Beka, "I mean…I've been training for almost a month and everything, so I guess my team and I have gotten stronger."

"I've been training non-stop as well," said Edgar, "Well, actually besides acting as a temporary Gym Leader, heh…"

"Well," said Beka, "that's good Ed. At least you'll be strong when you enter the Battle Frontier."

"Yeah," said Edgar, "I just want to get out of here and go to the Battle Frontier."

"But," asked Beka, "didn't you go to the Frontier a few years back?"

"I did," explained Edgar, "but I wasn't as strong as I was back then like I am now…trust me on this Beka, in the Battle Frontier, the Pokemon battles are a million times tougher and trickier than anything…"

"Oh…I see," said Beka and then switched to thought: 'I'm going to need to know my way around the Frontier since Ruby nor Sapphire had this region called the Battle Frontier in the games…'

Beka then turned back to the series of photos on Edgar's dresser and asked, pointing to the one of photos with Edgar and the two adults:

"Um Ed…I know this really isn't any of my business, but…what is this photo over here?"

"Oh that…" said Edgar with a hint of sadness in his voice, "…that's me when I just turned nine…those two…were my mom and dad…"

"Oh…" said Beka, filled with sadness of the identity of the adults as well as a feeling of guilt, "…I'm so sorry Edgar…I didn't mean to ask…"

"It's okay," reassured Edgar.

"I didn't mean to…" said Beka, trying to think of someway to not get Edgar mad at her, "…bring back those memories and…"

"It's hard, I know…" sighed Edgar, "…but I've learned to cope with it and…"

Suddenly, a loud rumble of an explosion was heard with the Gym, causing Edgar to ask:

"What the!"

"Where did that come from?" asked Beka.

"It came from downstairs!" exclaimed Edgar, "Come on!"

"Right," nodded Beka and the two, along with PK, headed out of Edgar's room and toward the noise.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, Beka, Edgar, and PK all entered into the Gym to see that a smoldering hole was made in the roof of the Gym's ceiling and to see three guys standing in fighting uniforms within the vicinities of the Gym area and the pool.

"Who are you!" asked Edgar, with bits of an uninviting anger in his tone.

'The Fighting Pokemon Brothers!' Beka exclaimed in her mind at the sight of the brothers before her hazel sight.

"We are Rin, Chan, and Shin…the future owners of the Cerulean Gym!" laughed out Rin.

Suddenly, from another section of the Gym came out Misty as she asked:

"What's going on here…" and the she noticed the Fighting Pokemon Brothers and exclaimed: "…you three again!"

"So," said Chan, "you have returned Misty."

"What do you want!" asked Misty with also an unwelcoming tone in her voice like Edgar.

"As of before," restated Shin, "the ownership to your gym!"

"Hey Mist," called out Edgar to his cousin, "do you know these three clowns?"

"Yeah," said Misty, "these three tried to take the Cerulean Gym years ago and it looks like their back for a second chance…"

"You night as well give up Red," said Chan, "you won't win this time…" and ended in an evil chuckle.

"Now hold on!" stepped in Beka.

Beka's voice caused the brothers to turn and see Beka standing before them in a defensive stand, both in form and voice.

"Hey!" exclaimed Shin as his black eyes stared at her, "I heard of you! You're the one known in the Hoenn League as one of the recent champions…Beka Goldheart!"

"That's right," said Beka, with her hazel eyes now beginning to flash and grow into hardened emeralds, "and I don't trend lightly upon those who shouldn't take something that isn't theirs…"

"Mind your own business!" snapped Chan, "This doesn't concern you!"

"Well guess what?" asked Beka, reaching down toward her Pokebelt to grab a Pokeball, "It does now!"

"Beka," came Edgar's voice into Beka's ear, which caused her to freeze her action to grab a Pokeball, "let me handle this…"

"Listen Ed," said Beka, "I'm not afraid to fight them…I can battle them and take them down to show them what happens when they mess with my friends…"

"This is something I have to do…" Edgar spoke as he got before Beka, "…when it comes to punks like these three that messes with my family, I take it really personal."

"Ed," whispered Beka, "I understand…but...they're going to cheat…you need help and I can provide the help you need…"

"I can handle them on my own…" said Edgar, his tone growing serious.

"But," said Beka, "you'll need help…I can help you…please…"

"Beka…let Ed handle this…please…" said Misty as she got near Beka and Edgar and noticed that Edgar's hands were starting to tighten into fists.

"But Misty," said Beka, turning to Misty, "they're going to cheat…I need to help him…he's my friend…"

"You can be my back up," said Edgar to Beka, "just in case they try anything."

"Okay," nodded Beka and then stepped back away from Edgar along with Misty as PK jumped on Misty's shoulder.

As Beka and Misty stepped back and left Edgar alone to face the trio, the Fighting Pokemon Brothers started to laugh at Edgar and for Beka to think with a serious emerald gaze:

'What are you three planning?'

"So the punk wants a piece of the Fighting Pokemon Brothers," chuckled Rin, "I'd rather duel Misty…you're not in my league kid…"

"Shut up you punk and listen up!" exclaimed Edgar in an anger tone and for his sapphire gaze to become determined, "If you want to take this gym, you're going to have to go through me! Got it! Since you three tried to take over my cousin's gym a few years back…and cheated…well that won't happen this time! Misty's not alone! She's my family and I will defend my family's honor by kicking your sorry butts in a Pokemon battle!"

"Heh," said Shin, "you'll be sorry wanna-be…"

He, along with Chan and Rin, all threw out three Pokeballs and called forth!

"Hitmonchan, go!"

"Hitmonlee, go!"

"Hitmontop, go!"

In three flashes of white light materialized three Fighting Elements; one being Hitmonchan that had tan skin, black eyes, and wore a lavender-blue fighting outfit with red punching gloves on its hands and lavender-blue shoes, another being Hitmonlee that had brown skin, cream colored skin that housed upon its legs and arms that looked like wrappings that fighters would put on before a match, white claws on its brown feet, and black eyes, and the final a Hitmontop that had tan and light blue designs on its body, a small horn on its head, wing-like hair, and black eyes; before the Fighting Pokemon Brothers.

"Hit-mon-chan!" called out Hitmonchan.

"Hit-mon-lee!" cried out Hitmonlee.

"Hit-mon-top!" exclaimed Hitmontop.

The three brothers stared up at Edgar with smug smirks on their faces in hopes that the black haired trainer would be intimidated by their Fighting Element arsenal.

"You don't know who you're messing with…" said Edgar in a low tone. He then put two fingers in his mouth and unleashed a powerful high pitched whistle that rang through out the gym and for Edgar to call out: "Aurora! Come to me!"

From the pool, Beka noticed that the calm surface of the water was beginning to bubble and churn within the middle of the pool and then followed up with a powerful upward burst of water; shooting up like a geyser. From the blast of water leaped out a blue blur before Edgar and then stood before him. Beka saw that the majestic Legendary of the North, Suicune, had come before Edgar and caused her to smile softly. Suicune, nicknamed Aurora, was a Water Element that was covered in majestic cerulean blue and white fur, had white diamond designs on its sides, a massive flowing purple cape on its back that looked like a river, two white streamers that wavered by the creature's sides, a giant six-pointed crystal designed crown upon its forehead, and glistening ruby eyes.

"SUI-CUNE!" roared out Aurora in a majestic cry of purity and strength.

"What the!" asked Chan in shock, "Is that…a…a…Suicune!"

"That's right…" smirked Beka.

Suddenly, Beka felt an energy surge surround her and envelope around her form in gentle waves. She turned to where the main point of the surge was being expelled at and saw it was from Edgar.

'W-wha? What was that surge of energy I just felt and why is it coming from Ed?' thought Beka and then placed her hand on her chest, the point where the energy touched her the most, 'It felt like…maybe…it was just…'

"Go Ed!" cheered out Misty.

Beka, hearing Misty's cry for her cousin, stopped thinking about the certain subject and turned to the battle, thinking:

'…good luck Ed…'

"Give me your best shot!" Edgar called out.

"Hitmonchan, Focus Punch!"

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

"Hitmontop, Triple Kick!"

The three Fighting Pokemon made a powerful dash toward Aurora with Hitmonchan's left fist glowing in a white light, Hitmonlee's left leg glowing in a white light as well, and for Hitmontop to jump upon the horn on its head and began to spin rapidly toward its target.

"Aurora! Use Ice Beam!"

Aurora opened its mouth, showing a white orb beginning to grow within, and then shot out the attack in a flash of icy white light in its Legendary format and struck all three Pokemon at once, freezing them instantly on contact in crystal-like prisons.

"NO WAY!" the Fighting Pokemon Brothers shouted in unison.

"Now Aurora! Use Hydro Pump!"

Aurora then opened its mouth again and began to form a sphere of blue light within. With its Legendary format of Hydro Pump formed, Aurora unleashed the Water Element attack in the form of a beam of blue light and it struck at its target. The power and intensity of Aurora's Hydro Pump immediately broke through the icy prison and hit all three opponents at once, causing them to be knocked out to the Legendary's attacks. Edgar smirked at the instant victory Aurora brought to him.

"No!" exclaimed Shin, "Impossible!"

"Now get lost!" shouted out Edgar, "Before I really get angry…"

"No!" Rin exclaimed, "We can't lose this way!"

Rin then shifted his gaze to see Beka standing away from Edgar and a revenging idea popped into his mind.

'That girl…' Rin thought, '…she'll pay for her actions before this match…'

Rin then immediately grabbed another Pokeball from his belt and threw out the Pokeball, calling out:

"Tentacruel, go and use Poison Sting on the girl in green!"

In a flash of white light, Tentacruel, a Water/Poison Element that looked like a giant jellyfish with giant ruby jewels upon its blue caped head, black slanted eyes, a black bottom half that housed a pair of blue pincer-like appendages and a series of thick gray tentacles.

"Ten-ta-cruel!" growled out Tentacruel in a deep voice.

Then, spotting Beka, Tentacruel's central ruby on its forehead began to glow in a white light and caused thousands of white needle-like projections to spew out and flew at their target. Edgar, seeing what was going on and figuring out whom Rin's target was, shouted out:

"Beka! Look out!"

Immediately, Edgar made a dash before Beka and spreaded out his arms in order to protect her. The Poison Sting then hit Edgar in the chest as the black haired trainer took the full brunt of the Poison Element attack and did it all in the name for the one he cared about…

"AHH!" screamed Edgar as he felt the attack hitting him like knives.

"EDGAR!" exclaimed Beka in horror as she saw Edgar's pain before her sight.

"PI-KA!" exclaimed PK as it saw its trainer attacked as well.

Then, after the Poison Sting had stopped, Edgar collapsed to his knees on the ground and then fell back upon his back; holding in his chest around the impact of the attack and began to breathe heavily. Frantically, Beka knelt beside him and asked in a shaking voice:

"Ed…are you okay?"

"Man…that hurts…" Edgar wheezed as drops of sweat began to form and drip from his brow.

PK got to Edgar's side and pressed on a serious look of concern for its trainer.

"Oh no…Edgar…" said Misty as she ran beside him and knelt down with him.

Beka, immediately feeling a surge of anger begin to arise in herself, stood back upon her sneakered feet with her fists clenched in tight holds. She then glared a deep emerald gaze deep into the three brothers' dark eyes and spoke with tears streaming down her face:

"How-how could you do such a thing to Edgar…how could you do that to my friend!"

"Heh…" Rin laughed, "…that attack was you brat…and beside, he got what he deserved…"

"For what?" yelled out Beka in a tone of rage, "For defending the ones he cares about from sick, twisted, cheating minds like you three!"

"Beka…" Edgar said softly as he heard Beka speak, but then stopped when he winced in pain and began to show signs of a fever upon his face.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka as she heard Edgar's weak voice.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Misty, holding Edgar in her arms as tears began to form from her blue eyes, "Ed's burning up in fever!"

"Misty," said Beka, taking out a Pokeball from her belt, "get Ed to a hospital…I'll take care of these three myself…"

"No…" Edgar's voice stopped Beka's next action of throwing out the Pokeball and caused the red-haired trainer to turn and see Edgar struggle to get up, "…this is my battle…"

"No…Ed…" said Beka softly as she saw Edgar climb back to his face and walk toward Beka's side.

"So," said Shin, "the brat wants more?" and he began to laugh.

Suddenly, what happened next caught Beka completely off guard. Beka saw that Edgar had gotten in front of her and then he suddenly began to be surrounded in a crystal blue aura that danced like flames around his shaking, yet determined form. Beka immediately felt the energy surge of the aura seep into her form and thought with awe:

'This power…it feels so…ancient…as if…'

"Aurora!" called out the glowing Edgar in a deep, determined voice, "Use Hyper Beam now!"

Aurora then opened its mouth again and unleashed a massive surge of golden energy that blazed out in a hyperactive beam of light that hinted in shades of crystal-blue aurora flashes within. The power of the attack hit at the ground before the Fighting Pokemon Brothers and caused the ground to explode before them. The force of the attack also caused the brothers to be shot out of the Gym and back through the hole in the ceiling in wince they came.

"We're not Team Rocket," called out the Fighting Pokemon Brothers in unison, "but we're blasting off!"

A bright light and a PING! sound effect filled the sky to show they were blasted off far away. Meanwhile, Beka ran up to Edgar's side and saw that he was still glowing in the crystal-blue light and his sapphire blue eyes were focused at the sky where the brothers had blasted off to and that those beautiful sapphire gazes where now hinting shades of a crystal light as well…

"Ed," asked Beka meekly, "are you alright?"

"Heh," Edgar's deep, determined voice began to sound from his lips, "I did it…"

Edgar then closed his eyes, stopped glowing, and began to collapse to the ground.

"EDGAR!" exclaimed Beka in horror and caught Edgar in her arms so that he wouldn't hurt himself going down.

"I'll go get Nurse Joy!" exclaimed Misty, but then stopped to see that Agent Joy had arrived in the Gym after her inspection.

"What's going on?" asked Agent Joy.

"Agent Joy!" exclaimed Misty, "My little cousin is hurt badly!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Agent Joy and ran up to Edgar.

Beka, who was knelt on the with Edgar against her chest, felt her friend growing sicker in her arms and she knew that it was all her fault…she was the one intended for Tentacruel's attack, but Edgar got before her and took the attack for her. Because of her, Edgar was going more seriously ill and with that feeling of that guilt hardened deep in her heart, Beka's emerald eyes began to continue with streams of tears down her face and seeming to hint tiny glints of emerald light.

"This…this is my entire fault…" Beka choked out.

"No," said Misty, "Beka…this isn't your fault…"

"Ed…" Beka began to space out in grief, "…he protected me from that Poison Sting…and now…he's…" Beka suddenly bursted into tears and hugged Edgar in her arms, "…ED! I'M SO SORRY!"

"The poison is coursing through his body!" Agent Joy said, which caused Beka to begin to hurt more on the inside and for her to cry more.

Was this the end for her friend?

"Ka-pi-ka?" asked PK softly and caused Beka to look up.

Beka saw that Aurora, with a deep look of concern on its ruby gaze, approached Edgar and began to sniff his breath; detecting the smell of poison upon it.

"Aurora," said Beka softly with tears running down her face, "I'm so sorry that this happened to Ed…"

Suddenly, Aurora threw up its head toward the ceiling and unleashed a powerful mystic roar:

"CUNE!"

As Aurora's roar echoed the Gym, the Legendary of the North Wind began to glow in the same crystal blue aura as Ed did earlier. As it began to glow, so did Edgar and caused Beka to look down at her friend. Beka then felt the light around her friend against her form as the gentle waves of warmth lapped and gently caressed around Edgar. She then saw that his chest, which was bruised where Poison Sting had hit and that the shirt area was slightly torn at, was beginning to heal and fade away to the touch of the light.

'This energy…' thought Beka, '…I can feel it…it's a healing source…it's healing Ed…'

For a few moments, the crystal aura surrounded Edgar as Aurora focused its energy upon its trainer. Then, after Edgar was healed, the light quietly vanished away and for Edgar to slowly open his sapphire blue eyes open.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, "What…what happened?"

"Ed," smiled Beka to see her friend was alright and for more tears to flow down her face, "you're alright…"

"Yeah," Edgar smiled back to see her face beaming down upon his', "did I win?"

"Yeah," Beka nodded softly as Edgar sat up.

"PI-KA!" exclaimed PK as his Pikachu leapted into his arms and began to cry softly to see its trainer was okay.

"Oh…PK…" smiled Edgar and began to pet his Pokemon.

"Edgar Jason Knight!" Misty bursted into tears and hugged Edgar tightly in her arms, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Mist…" said Edgar softly and hugged his cousin back in comfort.

"Oh my," said Agent Joy as she saw Edgar's chest under the torn black shirt, "your wounds are completely healed…"

"Yeah, but my favorite shirt is ruined," said Edgar, looking down at his chest and then thought: 'What just happened? Do I have some kind of hidden power…no…that can't be possible…I'm just a normal person…'

With that thought over, Edgar got back up to his feet but then suddenly felt dizzy and began to lose balance.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Edgar, but quickly made a sudden step to one side and caught his balance.

"Ed," said Misty, getting up along with Agent Joy, PK, and Beka.

"I'm okay Mist," reassured Edgar, "just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You're going to bed this instant…" said Misty.

"But Misty…" said Edgar, but was cut off with Misty saying:

"No 'buts' Ed…you're in no condition right now to be walking around."

"I'm not going to bed," Edgar protested, "I got many thing to do…like get ready for the Battle Frontier."

"Ed," said Misty, "you need your rest. Please…just take it easy for today…"

"Do as your cousin says Edgar," said Agent Joy, "It's for your own good."

"And you look kind of pale," Beka added in softly.

"Pi-pi-ka," PK added in as well with a nod of its head.

Seeing that he was outnumbered four-to-one, Edgar sighed in defeat and said:

"Fine…I'll do it…"

Beka then turned to Misty and asked:

"Should I take Ed to his room? Just to make sure he gets there okay?"

"Sure," smiled Misty, "and if he tries to escape…whack him with this…" and gave Beka a cartoon-like mallet from behind her back.

Beka softly sweat-dropped and said:

"Umm…that's okay…I'll just knee him in the gut…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Sorry," apologies Beka, "I was just kidding…"

"I know…" Edgar said with a weak chuckle, "…let's go."

With an arm around her shoulders, Beka helped an off balanced Edgar to walk back to his room as PK followed them closely behind. Seeing them leave, Aurora stared at its trainer with its ruby gaze and then made a dive back into the pool for rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the kitchen moments later, Misty and Agent Joy were having a lunch coffee at the kitchen table as Misty was letting a pot of vegetable soup finish simmering on the stove for her cousin's and guests' lunch.

"I really hope my little cousin will be okay…" said Misty, with worried look on her face.

"I'm sure that if Edgar gets a few hours rest, he'll be good as new," said Agent Joy as she pressed on a hopeful smile.

"Agent Joy," said Misty, "there's something you should know…"

"Yes?" asked Agent Joy, "What is it Misty?"

"This is not the first time this has happened with Ed…" said Misty.

"What 'isn't the first time'?" asked Agent Joy, "You mean about Edgar glowing in that light and what not?"

"Yes…" sighed Misty.

"Then," asked Agent Joy, "when did it all begin?"

"It happened five years ago," said Misty, "Ed came back home to take a break from his Pokemon journey from Johto and Kanto…"

"And?" asked Agent Joy.

"One night," said Misty, "Edgar was having a terrible nightmare…he was only twelve at the time…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Begin Flashback. Five years ago…**_

_A twelve year old Edgar Knight was asleep in bed peacefully, but then began to wince and struggle under his blankets in the bed. A sleeping look of sorrow began to appear on his face and he fought against the nightmare he was having. Edgar then finally screamed in his sleep:_

_"MOM! DAD! Come back! Please don't go!"_

_Misty, having heard Edgar's screams, immediately entered the room and runs to Edgar's bed._

_"Edgar…Edgar…wake up!" said Misty, softly shaking Edgar to wake him up._

_"DON'T GO!" screamed Edgar and immediately opened its eyes as crystal light began to gleam upon the sapphire irises._

_Misty unleashed a soft gasp at the sight and speaks in a speechless tone:_

_"Ed…Edgar?"_

_Suddenly, a flash of aurora light fills the room as the Crystal Ball pops open from Edgar's Pokebelt that rested on a chair and Aurora appears in Edgar's room._

_"A-Aurora?" Misty said at the sight of the Legendary._

_"Cune…" Aurora growls softly as it began to glow in a crystal blue aura as well as Edgar._

_"What," asked Misty in disbelief, "what is going on here?"_

_Aurora approaches Edgar, who has his eyes closed again as he struggles against the nightmare and begin to nuzzle close to his body._

_"Cune…" Aurora growls softly and begins to lick Edgar's cheek and neck in comfort._

_Edgar suddenly wakes up, with his eyes returning to normal, and sees Aurora._

_"Aurora," Edgar speaks softly and hugs the Legendary's neck._

_"Edgar?" asked Misty, who is too stunned to move._

_"Misty?" asked Edgar._

_Misty, with tears wielding in her eyes, begins to cry softly and runs to hug her cousin._

_"Oh Edgar," said Misty, "what happened?"_

_"Huh?" asked Edgar, "I just had a nightmare…"_

_"But," said Misty, "your were…you were…"_

_But Misty noticed Edgar's face and an expression that told that he didn't have any idea on what was going on._

_"You have no idea…do you?" asked Misty._

_"What are you talking about Big Sister?" asked Edgar._

_"Edgar," said Misty, "you were…glowing…"_

_"I was?" asked Edgar with a confused look._

_Misty nods softly._

_"I don't remember…" said Edgar._

_"You don't?" asked Misty._

_"No," simply replied Edgar._

_"I see," said Misty and hugs Edgar again, "oh…my sweet Edgar…"_

_"Mother Misty…" said Edgar and hugged his cousin back._

_**End Flashback.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my…" said Agent Joy.

"Yes," said Misty, taking a sip of her coffee, "It seems that Edgar shares a special bond with his Suicune…but I never saw anything like that night…"

"I see," said Agent Joy, "you know…it reminds me of something…"

"Of what Agent Joy?" asked Misty.

"Well," said Agent Joy, "about a story I read a long time ago…about a legend that exists about humans and Legendaries sharing a mysterious bond…"

"No way…" said Misty.

"Yes," nodded Agent Joy, "and apparently, this bond isn't to fully occur until…The Legend of Hoenn has come to pass…"

"But what does this have to do with my cousin?" Misty asked, "He did battle Suicune in the Tin Tower back in Johto…"

"I see," said Agent Joy, "then, how come your cousin was glowing with Suicune after his nightmare? I wonder…could it be the bond of Crystal?"

"Bond of Crystal?" asked Misty.

"Yes," said Agent Joy, "according to this legend, humans who have a bond with Legendaries are given their Legendary names as well. For example, Suicune is best represented by the precious stone: Crystal."

"I never thought of it that way…" said Misty.

"Yes," said Agent Joy, "apparently…these legends of humans and Legendaries is deep at that…I don't know all of the stories behind them…but I an familiar with the story behind Crystal and Emerald…but even those stories are also limited to me…"

"I've had my share involving Legendary Pokemon," said Misty, "like the time Ash was chosen to help Lugia stop Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres from destroying the world…"

"I see," said Agent Joy, "so Ash must have a bond between a Legendary as well…"

"My cousin," said Misty, "a Chosen One…"

"Your cousin," said Agent Joy, "if he is a Chosen One of Suicune, or Crystal…is said to be a head guardian of Johto…just like the Emerald is the head guardian of Hoenn."

"You mean Beka?" asked Misty.

"Beka?" asked Agent Joy with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Misty, "from what Ed has told me…he said that Beka was known as 'Emerald' by Team Aqua, Magma, and Sky and that was why they were after her in Hoenn…"

"You mean," said Agent Joy with a surprised look on her face, "Beka is…the Chosen One of Rayquaza!"

"Yes," nodded Misty.

"Then," said Agent Joy, "she is the one! She is the one who has unlocked the concealed bonds between humans and Legendaries…for she is the one to come from a different reality…she is not of this world…" and with a soft sigh, Agent Joy ended with: "…so it seems that both Edgar and Beka are Chosen Ones."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile upstairs, Edgar, who had changed out of his tattered black shirt and into a simple white T-shirt, was lying on his bed on his back as Beka and May sat beside him on the bed as Brendan was sitting backwards in a pulled chair and for PK to sit next to Edgar's head on a pillow.

"Ed," said Beka softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired…" sighed Edgar.

"Who wouldn't be after they got attack by Poison Sting?" complimented Brendan.

"Was it true?" asked May, "You were glowing Ed?"

"Glowing?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah," said Beka, "you were glowing in a crystal-blue aura…"

"Heh," laughed Edgar, "you're joking right?"

"No joke," Beka shook her head.

"I don't remember," said Edgar, "to be quiet honest…"

"I see…" said Beka and looked away softly, knowing that Edgar had surely remembered about what had happened to him that was caused by her.

"Hey," said Edgar, noticing the look on her face, "what's the matter Beka?

"Um," said Beka, trying to think of something, "It's nothing…I just need to step outside for a moment…"

Beka then got up from Edgar's bed and walked toward the closed door. She then took a hold of the knob, turned it, opened the door, stepped out, and pulled the door so a creak could be left open. The group then heard Beka's footsteps leave down the hallway to some unknown destination.

"Beka…" said Edgar, wanting to get up and follow her, but knew he couldn't since he was put in bed.

"Pi-ka-chu…" PK told Edgar and then jumped off the bed.

PK effortlessly slipped through the creak in the door and entered into the hallway. After a few sniffs on the ground, PK caught Beka's scent and followed them down toward a corner at the end of the hallway. When it turned the corner, PK saw Beka was sitting up against a wall at the dead-end of the corner with her face buried in her knees and her arms were wrapped around her knees in order to hold them up. PK also saw Beka was softly shaking in grief and that muffles of soft crying was heard from her.

"Pi-ka-chu…" PK said and gently brushed up against Beka's side in a nudge.

Beka looked down to see PK up against her and she pulled out her hands from her green-fingered and white gloves and began to pet PK softly on the head. With tears still falling from her eyes, Beka spoke:

"PK…I…I almost killed him…he almost died trying to protect me…it's my entire fault he's like this…"

"Pi-ka-pi-ka-chu…pi-ka-chu-chu-pi-ka…" PK explained to Beka and with begin in this world, Beka had began to understand Pokemon and their language and understood what PK said that translated to: _No…it wasn't your fault…_

"Yes it is," said Beka, "I'm the reason why Ed got to be like this…"

"Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka…" PK said that told of: _Ed has a hidden power he doesn't know yet…_

"You mean," said Beka, surprised at this, "he has a bond with Suicune?"

PK simply nodded as Beka thought:

'Wait…then that must mean…Edgar could be…' but then switched back to speech with: "But still…he's hurt because of me…"

"Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-chu-pi-ka-pi-ka-pi-ka-chu…" PK explained with: _He did it to save you from harm…_

"I would have been alright," said Beka, "even though I would have been poisoned…I would have been alright…and no one else could have gotten hurt…because of me…"

"Chu…" PK said softly and began to lick Beka's hand in comfort.

"PK," said Beka, "I think I'm just a problem…"

"Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-pi-ka!" shouted PK at Beka that came out to be: _No, don't say that Beka!_

"But it's true!" said Beka, "Back in my world…everyone consider me as a problem and no one wanted to be my friend…and ever since I came to this world…I've done nothing but cause trouble here and I've put my friends in danger one time too many! I just…I just think I'm nothing but a problem…"

"That's not true Beka…" came a familiar voice beside Beka.

"Huh?" asked Beka and she lifted her head up to see it was May standing beside her and looking at her with a concern sapphire look, "M-May…I…"

"Beka," May smiled and sat down beside Beka, "you have done more than good in this world…you saved Hoenn from the evil clutches of Team Sky and you've helped us so much in our darkest moments…"

"But I…," said Beka softly, "…I didn't want to get any of you hurt or caught up in the situation in Hoenn…because of me…"

"Beka," said May, "Ed did what he did because he cares for you deeply…"

"But," said Beka, "He didn't have to…take that punishment…I just wanted him to help defend Misty…not for him to take punishment that should belong to…" Beka then sighed softly and said: "May…do you think…I'm a good person?"

"Yes," smiled May softly, "you are the kindest person I know…"

"Then," said Beka, "why do stuff like this happen to me? Why is it every time something happens, the blame that should belong to me befalls innocent people around me?"

May, seeing Beka was putting too much pressure on herself, asked her:

"Let me ask you something Beka…if you were battling the Fighting Pokemon Brothers instead of Ed, would you have done the same thing as Ed did for you?"

"Of course I would of," said Beka, "no doubt about it…he's my friend and I don't want to see him or anyone else get hurt."

"Well, Ed would've done it again in a heartbeat…" said May and then placed a hand on Beka's shoulder, "…don't be so hard on yourself…"

"I know," said Beka, "it's just…"

"You have feelings for him…," said May, right out of the blue.

"What?" asked Beka, surprised at what May just said to her.

"I can tell in your eyes Beka," said May, "you care about Edgar…"

"Well yeah," said Beka, "he's my friend and in fact, one of my best friends."

"Well," said May, "Ed likes you as well Beka…only…well…more than a friend…"

"I remember you told me that a while back," said Beka softly.

"I know you feel the same way about him," said May.

"Huh?" asked Beka.

"Beka," smiled May, "you love him...you feel it in there…"

Beka then saw May point her index finger near Beka's chest, toward her heart.

"But," said Beka, "I love Steven…"

"Are you sure about that?" asked May.

"Yes," Beka simply replied, but as soon as Beka gave her answer, she suddenly, for some unknown reason, felt her heart give off a slow, aching beat.

"Well," said May, "I'm heading back to Ed's room…you're more than welcome to join us."

"Okay," said Beka.

May then got up and left back for Edgar's room, leaving Beka and PK alone in the hallway. Beka decided that she should go back and apologies to Edgar for what happened and then got up to her feet.

"Come on PK," said Beka, "let's go back to Ed's room."

"Pi!" PK nodded and then jumped on Beka's left shoulder.

Beka made her way back to Edgar's room and, after wiping away any signs of crying on her gloves, Beka and PK entered the room. As they both entered into the room, the others watched as they entered and for PK to jump off Beka's shoulder and give a friendly nudge to Edgar in welcoming back. Edgar chuckled softly and gently petted PK's head and then looked up to Beka and asked in a concern look:

"Hey Beka…are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Beka, "I'm okay…um…Ed; I just want to say…I'm sorry about what happened today. You got hurt really bad because of me and…" Beka tried to hold back tears as she finished with: "…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…"

"Hey…it's not your fault…" said Edgar with a soft smile, "…if I could go back in time, I'd do it all over again to keep you safe from harm…"

"Edgar…" said Beka softly and then ran up and hugged Edgar, "…thank you so much for protecting me…I'm so glad to have you as my friend."

"And I'm glad you're not harmed," Edgar said as he hugged Beka back, "I'd give my life for the girl I love…"

'What?' thought Beka as she heard Edgar's words enter into her mind, 'For the one he loves? Is he talking about…me?'

"I don't want anything to happen to you," said Edgar, "I'd be crushed if you've gotten hurt…"

"Uh oh," sighed Brendan, "I'm sensing a soap opera here…"

"Hush!" said May, grabbing Brendan's headband, pulling it back, and releasing it so it would snap back on Brendan's head and caused him to yell in pain.

"Pi-ka-pi-ka…" PK giggled at the two Hoennshippers.

Suddenly, the door to Edgar's room opened up and Misty appeared, holding a tray that contained five bowls of soup, a platter of sandwiches, and glasses of milk for the trainers and PK.

"Hi guys," Misty said with a smile, "I decided to bring you all lunch…I know you must be hungry Ed…"

"Hungry and bored," whined Edgar, "I hate being in bed Misty…I'm not a little baby anymore…"

"I know," said Misty, "but once you get something in your stomach, then I'll let you help me out a little bit around the Gym for tomorrow…but…don't even think about getting out of bed without food in your stomach or I'll make sure you don't go to the Battle Frontier but instead, you'll be confined in the Gym for a while longer!"Misty ended in a smirk.

"But," said Edgar, "but…Mist! You can't do that!"

"Just as long as you get something to eat," protested Misty, "then I'll let you get out of your room."

"It's not fair…," said Edgar as he crossed his arms.

Misty just giggled softly and said as she placed the tray of food on Edgar's desk:

"Well, you guys enjoy lunch…bye!"

Misty then left the room and closed the door behind her so that the group could enjoy their lunch together.

"Looks like little Poliwag is stuck in bed!" laughed Brendan.

Edgar, hearing Brendan call him by his dreaded nickname, called out:

"PK! Use Thundershock on Birch!"

PK's red cheeks began to sparkle in bright currents of electricity and then sent out a tiny yellow lighting bolt at Brendan, knocking him off the bed and for May and Beka to laugh.

"I might not be able to get out of bed," said Edgar with a smug smirk and laughed, "but I got PK to put you in place…"

"Ow," said Brendan as he rubbed his elbow in which he landed on and muttered, "I'll get you back Knight…"

"Well, let's get you something to eat Ed…" said May as she picked up a sandwich and handed it to Edgar.

"Uh," said Edgar, "your not going to feed me are ya May?"

"Of course not silly…Beka can do that," said May as she winked at Beka and began to laugh.

"Umm…" said Beka as she began to softly blush.

"That'll be funny to watch!" laughed Brendan.

"Birch…" growled Edgar as he was about to get out of bed and put Sweat-Band Boy in another headlock, but was then stopped with Misty yelling out from the hallway:

"Edgar Jason Knight! You stay put in bed young man!"

'Wow…she's got good hearing…' thought Beka and she sweat-dropped.

"Um…yes ma'am…" said Edgar softly and stayed put in bed.

And so, with their lunches ready before them, Edgar and his friends began to dine on their lunches that were prepared before them and conversated anything that came into their minds; like what all friends do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, the drama flies in Part 2...


	4. The Cerluean Saga: Part II

The Cerulean Saga: Part II

After their lunch and with Edgar being well enough to get out of bed after his moments of rest, the group decided to help Misty around the Gym in preparations for tomorrow's events. Brendan, Edgar, and PK all helped Misty with getting stuff for the play and for the competition set up and run over for a good through check as May and Beka was looking through a line of swimsuits that Misty had kept in storage and were hanging up on a clothes rack in the Gym.

"Here Beka," said May, "you should wear this!"

Beka turned to see May was holding a bikini that was tan in color and had giant black Pokeball designs all over the background. Beka, seeing that the swimsuit was a bikini, immediately began to blush and said in stammers:

"M-M-May! I-I-I can't wear that!"

"Of course you can," giggled May.

May's comment made Beka turn completely red and she said:

"Look…I don't have the right form for that and besides…that would be something a preppy cheerleader would wear…NOT A POKEMON TRAINER!"

"Geez Beka," said May, seeing that Beka was freaking out over the issue of swimsuits, "it's just a bathing suit…what are you so freaked out about it?"

"Well…" said Beka with a sigh, "…back from my reality…I was never able to wear something like that and…I know that I _could _wear it…but…I'm afraid of…"

"Afraid of what?" asked May.

"I'm afraid…" said Beka, "…that I…won't look nice in one…"

"Beka," said May, "you look beautiful just the way you are…don't doubt yourself and with all that traveling around Hoenn, you much healthier and better fit than when you first started. Trust me…" and ended with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks May," smiled Beka softly.

"And besides," said May with a sly smirk, "this is the only swimsuit left!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Beka as she was now starting freak out as May sweat-dropped to her normally calm and quiet friend's action.

Meanwhile, Edgar was coming through the room where the two female trainers were talking at, with a tall pile of cardboard boxes in his arms, and said:

"Excuse me, coming through!"

Suddenly, stepping on a white swimsuit that was on the floor undetected, Edgar suddenly felt his weight and balance drop from underneath him and for him to fall flat on his face on the floor as cardboard boxes flew around like a chaotic land slide.

"Ow…" Edgar mummered with his face still planted in the ground as the boxes fell around him.

"Ed!" exclaimed May as she ran up to him to see if he wasn't hurt, "Are you all right!"

"Yeah, nothing broken…except my pride…" chuckled Edgar as he sat up to his knees.

Suddenly, Edgar noticed May was holding the bikini bathing suit that she showed Beka and Edgar was beginning to blush red at the sight of the swimsuit. Beka, immediately seeing Edgar's face turn red, snatched the bathing suit out of May's hands and hid it behind her back.

"Nothing to see here…" said Beka and began to make a run for it.

"Um…I um…uh…gotta help Mist with the…" Edgar spoke and turned around at the same time he spoke.

As he turned, Edgar failed to realize that he was too close to a wall and bumped his head hard up against it. Staggering on his feet and holding up his red bruised forehead, Edgar turned to May and blushed as he spoke:

"Heh…I didn't see that wall…"

Edgar then made a dash out of the room, snatching and carrying a few of the boxes he dropped with him, and then from the hallway he screamed:

"OW!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, who, for embarrassment reasons, was now hiding in the vicinity's of the Cerulean Gym's closet, was clenching the bathing suit she snatched away from May and staring at it with a harsh hazel gaze.

"Grr…why do I have to wear this?" said Beka as she talked to herself, "Why can't I wear a tankini? I those a lot better and…"

Suddenly, Beka stopped talking when she heard someone walking past the closet and in curiosity spoke with a gulp:

"Who's there!"

Suddenly, realizing she spoke to someone on the outside as she was hiding way, Beka immediately clasped her hands over her mouth and thought:

'Oh no! Beka…you are such a baka!'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar, who was walking down the hallway, was finishing delivering a few of the cardboard boxes he had picked up in a hurry and had placed them against a wall in the hallway for the time being.

'There,' Edgar thought as he put the boxes down, 'that should be it for the moving part of the job; I wonder what Misty wants me to do next and…'

Suddenly, Edgar's thoughts were cut short when he thought he heard someone's voice behind him. He turned to see who was behind him and saw only the wooden door to the closet.

'Huh?' asked Edgar in his mind as a sweat-drop rolled down the back of his head, 'Did that closet just speak? Wait…who would be hiding in a closet? It couldn't be a burglar, could it? Well, let's just see…'

Edgar, after he cleared his throat, spoke in a dark harsh manner in acting so that he could scare, or at least intimidate, whoever it was in the closet:

"Who's in there? C'mon out, or I'll use my Charizard!"

Edgar then took out a Pokeball from his belt and held the spherical vessel in his grip. Little did Edgar know, but Beka was within that closet and was the one he was speaking to in a harsh manner; which caused Beka to freeze in terror to the unfamiliar voice and to remain silent to Edgar's presence.

'Wait…' thought Edgar, realizing might be making a mistake about using his voice acting tone, 'on second thought…'

He then walked up to the closet door and gently knocked on the wooden surface and spoke with:

"Hey listen, I won't hurt you…"

Beka, hearing the person get close to the closet door and knocking on the door, caused Beka to back more into the closet. As she did, she failed to realize the water bucket that was behind her and as her left leg went back, she sank her foot into the bucket and it stuck onto her sneaker. Feeling the extra weight on her foot, Beka panicked and sifted toward her right; which only caused more chaos as she slammed into a lineup of brooms and mops that leaned against the wall and for the objects to fall on her. Beka then screamed and then pushed away from the chaos, only for her slam hard into the closet door and for the door, with her sudden dropped on it, to break down upon its already rusty hinges. Edgar's eyes widened to see it was Beka, lying upon the floor of the hallway with clutter from the closet fallen around her.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, knelling down and helping Beka out in this predicament.

"Huh?" asked Beka and looked up to see Edgar, "Ed…that was you?"

"Um…yeah," said Edgar, "sorry about the deep voice acting."

"No," said Beka, getting up upon her knees, "I should be saying 'I'm sorry'."

"What were you doing hiding in the closet anyway?" asked Edgar.

"Umm…well…" said Beka, trying to think of an explanation.

"I think I know," said Edgar and gently picked up the bathing suit that Beka snatched away from May.

With Edgar seeing the bikini, Beka turned away from Edgar's face and began to blush in a red shade of light.

"Hey," said Edgar, seeing Beka turn away, "there's nothing to be ashamed of Beka…"

"But," said Beka in long pauses, "but…I…really don't…have that…built for it and…"

"Hmm," said Edgar, looking at the suit for a brief second and spoke with: "well, the cut of this does appear to be a tad bit revealing…but then again, I really don't know…"

"I know!" agreed Beka, "I want to get a tankini! I those a whole lot better!"

"What's a tankini?" asked Edgar with a confused look on his face.

"Oh," said Beka, "well, it looks like a regular bathing suit, but the top is a tank top and stops around the area of the bellybutton and the bottom is apart from the rest like a bikini and…" she suddenly stopped what she was speaking, realizing what she just said, and then gave Edgar a death glare, "…wait…what…why am I telling you this?"

"Um…'cause I didn't know what a tankini was?" asked Edgar, who was completely confused at Beka's strange emotion.

"Are you…trying to get somewhere with this?" asked Beka, as she was beginning to crack her knuckles.

It then suddenly hit Edgar like a bullet and then he began to blush and stuttered with his hands up in an innocent manner:

"Oh no! NO! I'm s-s-sorry!"

Edgar was then suddenly backed up into the wall in the hallway and clunged up against the wall in horror as Beka had her right fist pressed within her left hand in ready for a pounding.

"I…um…" said Edgar, with a look of fright in his blue eyes as he gazed up at Beka's angered face and tried to save himself from the onslaught of his friend: "…I didn't know what a tankini was! I…um…I wasn't being perverted…or…anything! I swear!"

Beka, realizing that her anger was getting the best of against her friend, stopped clutching in her right fist and let it fall back into her hand. She then backed away slowly from Edgar, stunned at how angry she got and then set her gaze toward the ground.

"I'll just leave you alone then…I'm sorry…" said Edgar, knowing he hurt his friend's feelings, and began to walk away.

"I…" spoke Beka in shock, causing Edgar to stop and look back at her with a worried look, "I'm…I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what just hap-" she suddenly cut off her sentence and then turned and ran off.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, "Wait!"

Seeing she wasn't stopping, Edgar immediately followed in pursuit after Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, Edgar ran into the Gym's battlefield pool and scanned the area; knowing Beka had gone through here when she ran off from Edgar. He then spotted her sitting at the edge of the pool and was staring at the reflection of her self in the water. Edgar also noticed a deep focused look upon Beka's face as she gazed out into the water.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, as he approached her and then sat down next to her by the pool.

"Why…why can I be so stupid sometimes?" asked Beka, "Why am I such a baka?"

"You're not stupid Beka," said Edgar.

"But," said Beka, "what just happened back there…it was uncalled for!"

"It's okay…really," reassured Edgar, "I understand."

Beka sighed softly and spoke with:

"It's just…"

Edgar then quietly reached out with his left hand and took Beka's right gloved hand into his. He then gently clasped his right hand on top of her right hand and held her hand within his own.

"You don't have to participate in the Swimsuit Competition if you don't want to," said Edgar, "no one's forcing you."

"But," said Beka meekly, "I would like to…I mean, I never did anything like that back from my reality…"

"What is it like in your world?" Edgar asked.

Beka, hearing Edgar's question come before her, immediately froze to this question and spoke in a low tone:

"Well, it wasn't like this place…that's for sure."

"I'm sorry," apologized Edgar, "I didn't mean to ask."

"No," said Beka, "it's okay…"

"You know…" said Edgar.

"Yeah?" asked Beka.

"My mother once told me that each person has a special inner beauty inside of them," said Edgar with a bit of softness in his blue eyes.

"Yeah," said Beka, "that's what my mom use to say to me too."

"And…" said Edgar and began to blush softly, "…Beka…you're pretty on the inside as well as the outside."

Beka, hearing what Edgar just said to her, began to blush softly and softly smiled and spoke:

"Thanks Ed, you're a real sweetheart…"

Edgar immediately began to blush even more and thought:

'She called me a sweetheart!'

He followed out with speech and stammered:

"T-t-t-thanks…"

Beka then looked into the pool and spoke of a theory she had thought about for a long time to Edgar:

"You know…we as humans are made up of about 75 of water…just like the Earth, but yet…humans can be sometimes so cruel to other humans and yet we share the same thing…we are all made up of the same earthly vessel…water…I know, you must think I'm crazy speaking about stuff like that."

"Nah," said Edgar and shook his head, "I completely understand…but also…" he pointed out to Beka her reflection out in the pool, "…I see the most beautiful girl in the whole world…"

Beka looked out to see her reflection, but she only her plain own self. She sighed and said:

"I don't know…"

"Don't put yourself down Beka," said Edgar, "you are pretty, I mean it."

"Thanks," said Beka, "you know…I wish I could of have met a friend like you back in my world."

"Hey…you're stuck with me…" said Edgar, gently nudging against Beka and then began to laugh.

"Yup, I guess so!" said Beka as she laughed along with him.

Edgar then focused his gaze upon Beka, looking deep into her hazel eyes and falling in love with the mystic color…in love with the girl before him. Edgar then began to toward Beka's face in a slow calming manner, wanting everything to be perfect so that he could Beka that special gift that would tell her about how he really, truly, deeply felt for her…

As he neared closer, Beka noticed what was going on and tried to gently slide away from his oncoming action. She laid her left hand upon the surface of the pool's edge, but failed to realize that it was slicked with water and when she moved her left hand the wrong way, the hand slided against the floor and caused her to lose her balance. With a faint scream, Beka fell into the pool; leaving Edgar to sit there on the pool's edge alone and for him to have a sweat-drop on his head at what just happened. Edgar then shook off the blank moment and with a smile, he stood to his bare feet and shouted out:

"I'm coming in! WHOO-HOO!"

With a powerful, graceful leapt from the pool's edge; Edgar dove into the pool and the crystal blue water within. After taking in the dive, Edgar looked up to see Beka had resurfaced and began to swim up toward her.

Beka broke the surface of the water and took in a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs, coughing as well to the surprising entrance of water into her insides. She suddenly looked around and saw Edgar was gone from the pool's edge and caused her to ask:

"Huh? Where did Edgar go?"

Beka suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grip around her form and pin her arms into her sides and for a familiar voice to call out:

"GOTCHA!"

"GAH!" screamed Beka and immediately thrashed out of the grip.

Beka turned around in the pool to see it was just Edgar, laughing at Beka's reaction to his surprise attack.

"Heh," laughed Edgar, "I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…"

Edgar continued to laugh and which it also caused Beka to laugh with him within the pool, seeing how big of a joke this was. Suddenly, Beka felt Edgar's muscled toned arms wrap around her form and brought her up close to him. She looked up to see Edgar's sapphire blue eyes were beginning to hint shades of a crystal light that were beautiful to the human sight and that they were deeply focused upon her…

"Umm…Edgar…" said Beka nervously.

"Yeah?" said Edgar, his voice deep and gentle.

"Um…" said Beka, "…you're…uh…just a little too…uh…"

"Oh," said Edgar, immediately snapping out of his trace and letting go of Beka, "sorry…"

"Umm…" said Beka, not knowing what to say about what just happened.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, "You still love him…don't you?"

"Yes…" Beka replied softly.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two, a long aching silence that was making Beka grow nervous on the inside.

"Oh…I…um…just remembered," said Edgar, breaking the silence, "I gotta go help Misty with something…"

With that, Edgar swam back to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the water. After ringing his clothes dry, Edgar turned to Beka, who was still in the pool, and said:

"I'll see ya around…"

"Okay," said Beka softly, "bye…"

"Later…" said Edgar and then walked away, leaving from a door and exiting around a corner.

With Edgar gone, Beka suddenly felt something strange within her. She lifted up her right hand and placed it up to her chest, which was beating strangely and was making Beka feel so different inside. She then spoke with;

"Why…why do I feel so…strange…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar, who was now leaning up against a wall that was around the corner that went into the gym, thought with a serious look upon his face:

'Why does Beka still love Stone? What does he have that I don't? I spend more time with Beka than he does…'

"There you are…" came Misty's voice, causing Edgar to look up and see his older cousin before him.

"Oh…uh…hey Mist," said Edgar.

"I was wondering where you got to," said Misty, "what happened that took you so long?"

"Um…uh…nothin'…" said Edgar, not wanting to tell Misty what happened a few moments ago.

"Where's Beka?" asked Misty "May said she ran off and I was wondering where she is."

"She's…um…in the pool…" said Edgar softly.

"In the pool!" exclaimed Misty, "What's she doing in there!"

"Whoa Misty," asked Edgar, "what's with the freak out?"

"Gyarados is in there!" said Misty, "You know how cranky it can get if its nap is disturbed!"

A long silence occurred over the scene with Edgar saying to break the quiet tone:

"Oh crud…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, still within the pool, was quietly floating on the water's surface and with her hazel eyes closed; she tried to focus upon why her heart was feeling so strange…

Little did she know, but a black shadow from under the water's surface began to form under her and come up at her. This shadow was Gyarados, and when Beka and Edgar had been in the pool, they had disrupted its nap and it was seeking out who disturbed its rest. Seeing Beka floating upon the surface of the water immediately told Gyarados that this was the culprit and immediately swam up at her. As Beka was focusing upon her thoughts, she suddenly felt the water around her becoming bumpy and a bit choppy in movement. Beka opened her hazel eyes and looked to see the water around her seemed to be moving around her. Before she could ask herself what was going on, Beka immediately felt a powerful surge come up from underneath her and she was shot out from the pool and into the air.

"AAHH!" Beka screamed and then crashed back into the water.

Beka then sank back into the pool's depths and regained her position deep within the water. She looked to see Gyarados was making a slithering turn in the water and began to charge at her with an anger expression in its amethyst eyes. Beka immediately grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and threw it out in the water, causing the ball to pop open and for a mesh of white light to flow out. From the white light materialized Milotic, a Water Element that looked like a majestic sea serpent with smooth peach-toned skin for the upper half of its body and gorgeous pink, blue, and black outlined scaled bottom half of its body. Milotic also had long, pink, hair-like appendages on the side of its water-droplet head, a pair of curled pink antenna, tiny gill slits on its neck, a pink and blue colored scheme scaled, fan-like tail, and majestic ruby eyes.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its heavenly hued voice from under the water.

Milotic, turning to see its trainer in the water and then turning to see Gyarados coming near its trainer in rage, raised up its scaled tail toward it and caused it to flash in a metallic hue; showing it was going to use its Iron Tail attack. Gyarados, not backing down from the intimidating glow of Iron Tail, continued to toward the two and seeing its opponent not backing down, Milotic charged at Gyarados and slammed the Steel attack into it; causing it to ignore Beka and battle Milotic. With Gyarados occupied, Beka made a powerful kick toward the water's surface and broke through it, gasping for fresh air as she reemerged her head from the water. As Beka had surfaced, Misty and Edgar had run into the Gym to see what was going on.

"Beka!" exclaimed Misty, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Beka, turning and facing the two trainers.

"Are you sure?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah," Beka replied again.

Just then, Beka saw Milotic surface before Beka and stood firm in a protective position before its trainer as Gyarados resurfaced before Milotic. Gyarados then opened its mouth, formed a golden sphere of light, and then shot out the hyperactive attack of Hyper Beam toward the Water Element.

"Milotic, use Protect!" called out Beka.

Milotic surrounded itself in a golden shield of light as Hyper Beam stuck, but negated off of Milotic.

"Now Hypnosis!"

Milotic narrowed its ruby eyes upon Gyarados and concentrated into its hypnotic attack. Milotic's eyes then began to glow in a deep blue aura that gleamed and pierced deep into Gyarados' purple eyes. Gyarados, catching the glimpse of Milotic's attack, suddenly narrow its eyes into a half-closed pose as its pupils disappeared into its eyes; showing Hypnosis was taking full effect. With the Sleeping status attack fully taken over by the Water/Flying Element, Gyarados lowered back into the depths of the water and went back to the bottom of the pool in a deep sleep. With Gyarados calmed and back asleep in the water, Milotic swam over to its trainer and nudged up against Beka's face.

"Thanks Milotic," Beka praised her Pokemon and scratched its head.

"Mi-lo!" Milotic said and then gave her a small lick on her cheek in affection.

"Hey Mist," said Edgar, "I'm gonna go train with my Pokemon…I'll be back by supper…"

"Oh," said Misty, "okay…"

Edgar then left the Gym by exiting out of the door in which he and Misty came in through to go outside. Misty then knelt down at the edge of the pool and extended a hand out to Beka, who recalled Milotic and was swimming toward the pool's edge. Beka, once she got toward the edge, reached out and clasped Misty's extended hand and the orange hair Gym Leader helped Beka out of the water.

"Hey," asked Misty, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Beka, who was now standing to her feet and ringing out her soaking clothes, "but what about…"

"Ed's been acting kinda weird…" said Misty as she looked at the direction where Edgar had walked out of.

"It's because of me…" said Beka softly, lowering her head and walking off in the opposite direction that lead to the second floor of the Gym.

"O…kay…" said Misty, with a long pause in her word.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had reached into the vicinities of the guest bed room that she and May shared and walked over to one of the two beds that were pushed up against the left corner of the room. Beka then reached out to the bed and pulled up her green messenger bag; which rested upon the white comforter that was on the bed. She then pulled out a series of clothing items and then walked into the room's bathroom to change. Moments later, Beka reemerged in a simple attire of a plain green shirt, blue flare jeans, and a clean pair of green socks upon her feet. Beka quietly tossed her green and white sneakers beside the bed, placed her green fingered and white gloves on the room's dresser to dry, and placed her buckled Pokebelt on the front of the bed's post. Beka then flopped upon the bed on her back and stared up at the light coral pink painted ceiling with millions of thoughts protruding and floating around her mind.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Beka, 'Why do I feel so…warm and…strange…'

_'Because you love Ed,' _came a voice deep within Beka's mind.

'Huh?' thought Beka, 'Rayquaza, is that you?'

_'No,' _said the voice, _'I'm your inner conscious.' _

'Inner conscious?' asked Beka in thought, 'How come I never heard of you before?'

_'Because this is my first time talking to you silly!'_ Beka's conscious giggled, _'And also because I've been locked away in a puzzle for five millenniums.'_

'Very funny…' thought Beka with a sweat drop running down the back of her head.

_'Don't you see it?'_ Beka's conscious asked, _'Edgar likes you a lot, or are you just blind?' _

'I probably am…' thought Beka and joked, '…where's my walking stick?'

_'Brendan is right…'_ Beka's conscious sighed, _'…you are so dense…' _

'Sorry,' thought Beka, 'I'm just not feeling too well…'

_'Because you feel so warm and fuzzy inside right?'_ the conscious asked.

'Yeah,' thought Beka.

Beka's conscious suddenly began to giggle in her mind.

'Huh?' asked Beka in thought.

_'I was right!'_ the conscious proclaimed, _'You do like Ed!'_

'What!' asked Beka in her mind, 'No, I love Steven!'

_'And you love Edgar also,'_ the conscious giggled more.

'You…you think so…' thought Beka, now beginning to blush on the bed and pulling a pillow over her face in embarrassment, '…oh no…oh man…'

_'Why don't you give Edgar a chance?'_ the conscious spoke, _'He's been with you for a long time, and where was Steven?'_

'He's been after Team Sky for most of my journey in Hoenn and then he went to do some training at Meteor Falls,' thought Beka as pulled the pillow off of her face, 'I thought you knew that…you are my conscious right?'

_'Yes, but he never been with you around as much as he should…'_ said the conscious.

'Well yeah, he's been busy…but he has visited me on occasion…but he's the Champion of Hoenn,' thought Beka.

_'And Edgar was always there for you…'_ the conscious spoke.

'True…' Beka simply replied.

_'You can't hide the fact that you love them both…'_ said Beka's conscious.

Beka remained silent in thought about that.

_'…and you silence says it all.'_ The conscious ended its sentence.

'Then let me ask you something, how come you're talking to me right now?' Beka demanded in her thought, 'How come you never talked to me back in the real world? When I needed you the most…'

_'Well,'_ spoke the conscious, _'you were quite sad…and I…was…sad too…' _

'But,' thought Beka, 'did you…were you, always there for me and I just never heard of you?'

A long silence filled Beka's mind as the conscious remained quiet in that period of time.

'I'm sorry to have asked…' thought Beka.

Beka then sighed softly and sat up in the bed. She then threw her legs around the edge of the bed, pushed off the mattress, and stood to her feet. With her socked feet quietly padding across the wooden floor of the guest's room, Beka walked over toward a single window that was on a wall between the two beds. With a push upwards, Beka opened the window and looked outside toward the clouds. She then heard commotion going on outside and looked down upon the lawn that surrounded the Cerulean City Gym. Beka could see Edgar was training with PK on a target that was a few yards away from them and watched in silence as Edgar trained.

" Okay PK!" called out Edgar, "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-chuuuuu!" PK cried out as a massive Thunderbolt attack shot out of its yellow body and slammed into the target; knocking it down with the powerful blow.

"Great job PK!" exclaimed Edgar in praise.

"Pi-ka-pi-ka!" PK exclaimed and jumped on Edgar's shoulder, causing the black haired trainer to laugh.

"Ed…" said Beka softly and knew that she needed to talk with him.

Beka then walked over to the bed and slipped on her sneakers.

"I'm going for a walk…" Beka spoke to the empty room, mostly toward her conscious.

_'You do that,'_ the conscious spoke, _'and while you're at it, go tell Ed how you really feel about him…' _

"He's my friend," said Beka, as she slipped on her Pokebelt around her waist, "I need to talk to him about what happened today…maybe we can resolve our differences…"

_'Fine,'_ spoke Beka's conscious, '_do as you wish…but remember: you do love Ed as well…so don't come whining to me afterwards!'_ it then left her mind.

"Yeah, I know…" said Beka softly and then left the room to go toward the exit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Beka walked down the flight of stairs and entered into the first floor hallway, she quietly passed Brendan and May; who were walking in the opposite direction and talking. Seeing there friend, Brendan and May greeted Beka, but they stopped when they saw Beka walk by them and holding upon her face a deep painful look of lost. They stopped and watched her walk on down the hallway and out the Gym's doorways to the outside.

"Man," said Brendan with a look of concern in his eyes, "I've never seen Beka so sad…"

"Yeah," said May, with the same look of concern in her eyes, "I wonder what's up?"

May was then about to run after Beka, but was stopped by someone holding her right shoulder. May looked down to see it was Brendan's orange, fingerless, gloved hand on her shoulder in an action to stop.

"It's best that we leave her alone May…" said Brendan softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka was walking along a dirt trail that lead to a surrounding woods area that surrounded the Cerulean Gym and she stopped to see Edgar was still continuing to train with PK near the Gym. Beka stood for a moment and watched Edgar and PK train, knowing that she had to apologies to Edgar for what she had done to make him upset. So, without hesitation, she made her way toward Edgar, but then suddenly stopped and quickly dashed behind a tree. With her back against the tree's rough bark, Beka quietly leaned her head over and saw Brendan and May coming toward Edgar and she listened out to their conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brendan and May decided they needed to talk to Edgar about what was going on with Beka and they saw him just outside the Gym, practicing with PK on its attacks. The two Hoenn trainers approached Edgar with a calm walk and when they got up close to him, Brendan spoke out with:

"Hey Ed, what's up?"

"Oh," said Edgar, turning to see Brendan and May had approached him and replied to Brendan, "hey man…"

"How's your training?" asked May.

"It's good…" complimented Edgar.

"That's good…" said Brendan, nodding softly.

"Do you know what's wrong with Beka?" asked May, right out of the blue.

"May!" exclaimed Brendan, not wanting May to blurt out the main reason why they were here.

"What about her?" said Edgar, turning his face toward the ground and then, unnaturally, a chuckle filled his throat and he spoke with: "You know what's really funny?"

"Huh?" Brendan and May asked in unison.

"I thought…I thought I was in love with Beka, pretty stupid huh?" said Edgar, pressing on a fake smile, which then turned to a darkening frown and his fists clenched in rage as he finished with in a low, dark voice: "How can I be so blind? She loves that stupid jerk Steven!"

"Hey man," said Brendan, trying to ease his friend's anger, "calm down…"

"I've been with her through thick and thin Brendan!" yelled out Edgar to his friend, his sapphire eyes harden in anger, "And where has Stone been at? Collecting rocks somewhere in a cave!"

"Ed," said May, "Steven had been after Team Sky when Beka has been on her…" but was then cut off with Edgar saying:

"But wouldn't you think Steven would have been there for Beka more than just a regular visiting occasion? Do you think so!" The trainers then noticed tears were forming from Edgar's eyes as he finished with: "Am I not just as important to Beka in her eyes? Why can't she see that I love her? I would do anything for her…does she just see me as nothing? No importance in her life…"

Silence then occurred over the scene, which caused Edgar to say:

"I'm sorry…I'll just…go…"

Edgar then turned and made a run into the forest.

"Ed!" exclaimed Brendan, "Wait!"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK to its trainer and ran after Edgar.

"Oh no…" said May, "…now look we've done…"

"Ed," said Brendan, watching his friend run off, "we're sorry…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

With Beka hearing the second before last sentence flow from Edgar's mouth and seeing the look of grief in his eyes, she could help but hold an even more saddening look in her eyes and then ran off into the forest down the dusty trail. She didn't care where the road took her, she just wanted to get away…from hurting those who she cared about.

'Edgar…' Beka thought with tears running down her face, '…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry that you had to meet me…to see my face…and be heartbroken…'

Beka then suddenly stopped when she went past a series of trees and thought she saw something out of the ordinary. She then quietly went back and was in shock of what she saw. It was a grey ceremonial stone that looked like a marking for something that had happened here, but when Beka got closer, she saw it was a burial site.

"It looks like a shrine…" Beka said softly.

Beka quietly toward the shrine and saw that it hadn't been visited in a while, since leaves were covering it, tall weeds where growing around it, and nothing had been placed there for the passed ons. Being respectful, Beka wipe off the browned autumn and green leaves that were around the shrine, pulled up and tossed away the weeds that had grown around it, and then, seeing a small patch of blue wildflowers growing nearby, plucked up the flowers and placed them before the shrine mound. Beka then clasped her hands together and began a silent prayer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Edgar had ran deeper into the forest with PK on his heels and then stopped and leaned against a tree; waiting to catch his breath after his run away from his friends.

"Pi-ka, ka-pi-chu-pi-chu-ka-pi-pi?" PK cried out to Edgar in whom the trainer translated it to: _Edgar, what do you think you are doing?_

"What does it look like?" asked Edgar to PK in gasps for breath, "I had to get away from them before I lost it…"

Suddenly, PK's ears shot up and detected in the air a noise.

"Pi?" PK asked.

"What is it PK?" asked Edgar as he got off of the tree.

"Pi-ka!" PK said, pointing over toward something before Edgar.

Edgar looked up to see a familiar line of trees before him and recognized where he was in the forest.

"Wait here…" Edgar told PK and walked on ahead as his Electric Mouse companion stayed behind.

Edgar got a bit closer to the line of trees and then immediately got behind a tree. Through his blue gazes, Edgar saw it was Beka, standing before a shrine with her eyes closed and her hands clasped together in a silent prayer.

'What's Beka doing here…' thought Edgar.

Suddenly, with a brief movement in his foot, a twig snapped under his white sneakered feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had just finished her silent prayer when she heard the twig snapped. Immediately, her hazel eyes shot open in fright and turned to where the noise came from.

'Someone's here!' Beka exclaimed in her mind as fear began to grow in her.

Beka then saw that it was Edgar, stepping from behind a tree and quietly approached the shrine.

"Oh…Edgar…" said Beka softly, and turned her face away from him; knowing how anger he was with her.

"I haven't been here in a long time…" said Edgar softly, walking toward the shrine and gently touching the stone exterior.

"Huh?" asked Beka, turning back to him, "You know this place?"

"Yeah," Edgar said, with his sapphire eyes on the shrine and hinting shades of crystal light, "this is where my parents are buried…"

Immediately, Beka felt a shock hit her as he said that this was the burial ground for his deceased parents as she gently brought her hands over her mouth.

"Ed…" Beka spoke, "…I'm…"

"No," said Edgar, "you don't have to say anything Beka…"

"It's just…" said Beka, "…I thought it was proper that I…"

"That you love Steven Stone…" spoke Edgar as his blue eyes gazed into Beka's hazel ones.

"What?" asked Beka, now getting nervous at what her response should be, "Well…what I meant to say was…that I just wanted to respect…"

"I respect your decision…" Edgar cut into her sentence, still holding the gaze at her in his eyes.

Silence. Dead silence floated upon the atmosphere surrounding the two trainers at the shire. Beka just stood there with a silent look upon her face as Edgar stood there as well with an emotionless look on his face, but deep in his eyes, a look of sorrow filled the blue light. Edgar then turned and began to run away; running away from his parents' resting place and running away from her…

'Why does it hurt?' thought Edgar as he continued to run with tears wielding down his eyes and faintly gleaming in a crystal light.

Edgar ran faster as his grief powered his body and dashed by PK without even to stop and tell his Electric Element to come on.

"Pi-ka!" PK exclaimed, seeing its trainer in pain, and then ran after Edgar.

Beka was the only one left at the shrine, silent and full of sadden emotion. She just stood there, frozen in her spot, as she watched her best friend run away from her. Beka then turned to the shrine and spoke with sorrow in her voice:

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight…I'm so sorry…"

Beka then ran after Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka had finally caught up to Edgar, but immediately stopped when she saw him. He was sitting about six yards away on a smoothly polished rock that was near a lake near the Cerulean Gym, since the giant dome of the Gym could be seen just above the tree lines. PK was on the ground beside Edgar and looking up at its trainer in a worried stare from its dark colored eyes as Beka just stood there in silence and far away, not knowing what to say or do. Beka also noticed Edgar was picking up several of lake polished rocks from the ground, clutching them in his right fist, and chunked them out toward the center of the lake. Beka then suddenly felt a cold shiver go down her spine in nervousness. She wanted to just walk up and sit down with Edgar and talk to him, but she knew she couldn't because she felt that Edgar had now hated her. Suddenly, Beka felt something being placed on her shoulder and she was about to scream to the sudden movement; but only for someone to cover her mouth and muffle her silent…

"It's okay," said a familiar voice from behind whispered to her, "sorry to startle you like that…"

Beka quietly turned around and saw it was only Misty.

"Misty!" said Beka in a whispering tone, "My gosh, you startled me!"

Misty simply giggled at Beka, seeing this as a joking statement from the red-haired trainer, as Beka simply sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Misty to Beka, wanting to know why her younger cousin was acting the way he was.

Beka then began explaining to Misty on what had happened between her and Edgar, especially at the Gym's pool and later on at the shrine where Edgar's parents were buried.

"Oh my," Misty simply said after Beka told Misty the events that occurred.

"Yeah, and I now I've hurt Edgar because…" said Beka, her voice trembling and her hazel eyes starting to soften to tears, "…because of me!"

"Hey, don't worry Beka…Edgar will get over it, you'll see," said Misty with a smile as she gently placed her hand on Beka's left shoulder of reassurance.

"Yeah, you're right…" said Beka, pressing on a fake smile to convince Misty that she was alright but wasn't, "…um, Misty…I think I'm going to bed…"

"Will you eat dinner first?" asked Misty, having a concern look in her blue eyes.

"I'm…really not that hungry," said Beka softly, "but, if its alright…can I have a little something left at the door to my room?"

"Sure," said Misty nodding.

"Thank you," said Beka, bowing softly and then left.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, Beka arrived back in the guest bedroom where she stayed at in Cerulean and gently closed the door behind her. She then slipped off her sneakers and kicked them beside the post of her bed in a sorrowing movement. Beka then slumped down upon her bed and sat there at the edge of the mattress and began to think many thoughts.

_Is it true?_ thought Beka within the deepest reaches of her mind, _Do I really…love Edgar?_

With a soft sigh, Beka reached into her green messenger bag that was propped along her bed and rummaged through it. She then pulled out Edgar's blue and white Pokemon League hat and quietly stared at the contents before her in her hands. Beka then gently tossed the hat upon the pillow on the bed where it landed perfectly on top of the white cushioning. Beka then began to finger around her neck and pulled out the Latias pendent that Steven had given her a long time ago and took it off her neck. She then placed the necklace beside the hat on the pillow gently. With that, Beka then laid on her stomach on the bed and with her arms propping up her head, her hazel eyes stared at the two objects before her; symbolizing the two people that cared about her so much.

_Is it really true? Do I love them both?_ asked Beka deep within her mind, _I mean…I know that they both care about me deeply, but why is this so strange? I…I don't understand…Steven has always been the one guy that I can't get my mind off of…but now, my heart feels like its pulling toward Edgar… _

Beka's eyes suddenly began to wield up into a dark shade of emerald light as tears began to stream from her face.

_I don't understand this…I don't know what's wrong with me…why is my heart pulling into two different directions? Why is everything beginning to open up to me in strange enigmas? _

Beka then buried her face into her arms and she began to softly sob with tears of uncertainty, hurt, pain, confusion, and in a desiring need for help.

_This is all my fault…it's my fault everything is occurring like this…first I hurt Ed physically…and know I've hurted him emotionally…he hates me…I just know it! I…I lost the bestest friend I could ever make and now…I've lost him forever…Edgar…I'm so sorry I'm such a burden to you, Brendan, May, and the others…I'm so sorry…for everything… _

As those thoughts sank deeper into Beka's mind, she began to cry even harder and began to hurt more deep inside of herself. Her hands clenched on the comforter upon the bed as the pain hurt and sank deeper inside of her, burning her with an unmerciful mark of what she had done. Beka then slowly lifted up her head, showing her face puffy and red with grief and agony, and then looked once again at the two objects before her. With her right hand, Beka took the two objects off of her bed and slipped back into her messenger for storage. Once safely inside, Beka then crawled up upon the bed and buried her face inside of the pillow, sobbing even harder at the events that had occurred, blaming herself for everything that has gone wrong.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, with Beka gone, Misty went over toward the rock where Edgar was sitting at and decided it was time that she talked to him.

"Edgar?" asked Misty as she called out his name.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, turning around to see his cousin, "Oh, hey Mist…"

"Pi-ka!" PK cried out to see Misty and then jumped into her arms.

Misty softly smiled and petted the Electric Element's soft yellow fur and then approached Edgar. She then quietly sat down beside her cousin on the rock and let PK get down from her arms and to sit on the ground nearest to Edgar.

"How are you feeling?" asked Misty.

"Um…I feel okay," lied Edgar.

"I see," said Misty, "but how about emotionally?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Edgar, trying to act dumb.

"Oh come now Edgar," said Misty, with slight hints of anger in her voice, "you know what I'm talking about…"

Edgar softly sighed and said:

"I don't want to talk about it now…okay?"

"Fine," sighed Misty, getting up, "but Edgar…if you need someone to talk to, I'll be in the kitchen."

Misty then began to make her way to the Gym when she heard Edgar's voice call out:

"Um…wait…don't go…please?"

Misty stopped and turned to see Edgar looking back at her with a look in his eyes that asked for the company.

"Okay," said Misty simply and then walked back and sat on the rock next to Edgar, just like before.

"Mist…" said Edgar softly as his gaze turned toward the sparkling lake's surface, "…I like Beka…a lot…"

"I know Ed…" said Misty.

"You do?" asked Edgar with surprisement in his voice.

Misty giggled to Edgar's reaction and said:

"Of course! I've seen you around Beka and I think it's so adorable…just like the time you had that crush on Nurse Joy."

"Please…not that again…" said Edgar as his face began to blush red.

"No, I won't torment you tonight…" said Misty as she giggled again.

"Mist…what should I do?" asked Edgar, "I mean…how do you do it? To make someone special love you?"

"Edgar," said Misty, "you just can't make someone love you…I know it's hard to understand Edgar, but if Beka really likes you the same way you do for her…then give her time. She'll probably open up to you someday…but just remember: don't force yourself upon her emotions and feelings, for a girl's heart is a delicate thing and if it's trampled upon by forceful wants and desires…then what is the point of love?"

"You're right Mist," said Edgar with a smile as his cousin's words sank deep into his heart and spoke true, "thanks."

"Sure," said Misty as she smiled as well.

"Pi-ka," PK said softly as it saw its trainer coming back through.

"You know," pondered Edgar, "I always wonder how Ash got to tame such a stubborn Gyarados like you Mist?"

Edgar then smirked at his comment and followed out with a laugh, but Misty got annoyed by Edgar's compliment and began to show a demon look on her face. She then grabbed Edgar's left arm and swung him out into the center of the lake, yelling out as he crashed into the waters:

"Enjoy your swim Poliwag!"

After he was thrown in, Edgar bursted his head out of the water and yelled out:

"HEY!"

Misty just laughed as she watched Edgar swim back toward the lake's shore and pull himself out upon the shore as he now grew soaking wet. Misty then walked up to Edgar and said with a smile:

"Come on, get dried and come back to the Gym for dinner…"

"Yeah, sure," said Edgar and then wrapped his arms around Misty and said: "I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ed…" said Misty as she hugged her cousin back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At dinner, Brendan, May, Edgar, Misty, PK, and Misty's older, blue-eyes sisters Lily, who had pink colored hair, Daisy, who had long golden blond hair, and Violet, who had indigo-purple hair, all sat at the dinner table conversating and eating their final meal of the day. May, Brendan, and Edgar noticed and saw that only seven of the eight chairs that were brought to the table were filled and an empty placement filled the spot of the empty chair.

"Hey Misty," said May, "where is Beka? Is she coming for dinner?"

"Well," said Misty, "Beka was feeling a bit tired from today…a lot has happened of course…"

"Yeah," said Daisy, turning to Edgar, "we heard you got attacked little cousin."

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly, "…but everything's fine…"

Edgar then quietly gazed out at the empty seating that was right across from him and he softly sighed, wishing that she was sitting right across from him so that he could see her again…

"Edgar?" asked Lily, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, perking up from his moment, "Oh, yeah…I'm alright…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, after dinner, Edgar quietly walked up to the second floor of the Gym and toward his way down the hallway to the bedrooms with a small plate in his hand that held their dinner from tonight. After walking down the hallway, Edgar approached the guest's bedroom, where Beka and May were posted at, and then gently knocked on the door.

"Beka?" asked Edgar as he knocked on the door.

No answer came from the room.

"Beka…I need to talk to you…" said Edgar softly.

Still, no answer was heard. Edgar then placed the small platter of food against the wall in the hallway and then reached for the doorknob. With a soft turn and a slight bump in, Edgar pushed the door in gently and called out in a low voice:

"Beka?"

As Edgar fully opened the door and looked inside the room, he immediately gasped in shock at what he saw. He saw Beka, on floor, with her face completely red and puffy with a look of sadness, yet sickness upon her face as she was on her left side and holding in her stomach; showing that she was in pain. Beka was also shaking and that tears were still falling from her eyes.

"BEKA!" exclaimed Edgar, completely frozen in his spot, feeling weak in the knees, as he saw his friend on the ground and in pain.

"Uhh…I…I don't…f-feel too…g-g-good…uhh…" Beka moaned out in sickness as she looked up at Edgar with her pale hazel eyes.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Edgar as he frantically ran over to Beka, "Beka!"

Edgar immediately fell to his knees when he reached Beka and glided his hand to press against her forehead. He felt a hot, burning feeling touch his skin as well as beads of sweat from Beka's forehead as he checked her temperature.

"You're burning up with a fever!" exclaimed Edgar in shock.

"What's going on?" called out Misty from the hallway as she then entered into the guest's room and immediately gasped at Beka on the floor: "Beka!"

"I'll go get Nurse Joy!" yelled out Edgar as he bursted out of the doorway and began to make a sprinting run out toward Cerulean's Pokemon Center.

Misty frantically knelled down beside Beka and took the sickened trainer into her arms, just to let Beka know that she wasn't alone.

"Beka…" said Misty softly with sadness in her voice, "…you must have gotten this from stress…"

"I-I-I…uhh…" moaned Beka, clutching her stomach as it hurt.

"Don't say anything Beka," hushed Misty, "you're too sick to talk…"

"M-M-Misty…" said Beka softly, looking up at the Cerulean Gym Leader with her sick hazel eyes.

"What is it Beka?"

"T-T-Tell…tell Edgar…that I…that I'm…s-s-s-s-so…s-s-s-sorry…" moaned Beka as tears began to form from her eyes and fresh new pain was filling her inside.

Misty hugged Beka even tighter and began to gently rock the sickened trainer in comfort as Brendan, May, PK, Lily, Daisy, and Violet ran inside the room to see what was going on…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, a female doctor that was sent by Nurse Joy was examining Beka from behind the closed door to the room, in which Beka had been put back in her bed. From outside the room, Misty stood before the door with a worried look on her face for her friend as Edgar was pacing back and forth, hoping to hear word of his friend's fate. Brendan and May were both waiting as well in the hallway as they sat against a wall and May was holding a worried PK in her arms while Lily, Daisy, and Violet stood near the group as well to hear word of their guest. As if an eternity had passed by in the Gym, the female doctor came out, having long black hair that was pulled up in a bun and having chopsticks in the bun setting, glasses over blue eyes, and wearing a doctor's coat over a shirt and skirt combo, and closed the door behind her.

"Doctor," asked Misty with worridness, "what happened?"

"You were right Misty," said the doctor, "Beka has suffered a fever due to large amounts of stress put upon her…"

"Will she be okay?" asked May, with worridness in her voice as well in concern for her friend.

"She will be," reassured the doctor, "I gave her some medication to bring down the fever and has also put her to a deep sleep. She'll get up in the morning and she'll be good as new, but for now, she just needs her rest."

"Thank you so much doctor," said Misty, bowing her head to the doctor.

The doctor softly nodded her head in response and then made her way out of the exit way to the Gym, where Lily, Daisy, and Violet helped to lead the doctor out. Once she was gone, Misty spoke with:

"Well, I guess we should go and let Beka get some rest…come on guys."

"But…I want to stay…" said Edgar softly as he stared at the door to Beka's room with a softened sapphire gaze.

Misty turned to her cousin, as she saw him standing at the doorway to Beka's room, while Brendan and May went on ahead downstairs.

"Okay Ed," said Misty softly, "but don't stay too long…Beka needs her rest."

"Yeah," said Edgar softly.

Misty then quietly turned and began to walk down the hallway, but then suddenly stopped and spoke:

"Edgar…when you left for the Pokemon Center…Beka wanted me to tell you that she was sorry…I don't know what, but I think you know Edgar…"

Misty then began to walk down the hallway again and started her way down to the first floor, leaving her cousin behind. PK, who was by Edgar's side, looked up at its trainer with a deeply concerned look in its eyes and then looked at the doorway to where Beka was at.

"PK," said Edgar softly, "go with Misty…please…"

"Pi-pi-ka…" PK said nodding and then walked down the hallway to catch up with Misty, but not before stopping for a brief moment to glance back at its trainer with a worried look in its eyes and then taking off again.

Edgar was the only one left within the hallway of the second floor, with only him and the doorway before him. With silence, Edgar reached out and took the doorknob into his right hand, gently twisted, and then gently pushed the door inward. The door creaked open in a hallow voice, allowing Edgar to slip in with ease into the room, and then he closed the door behind him. The room was dark with only the gentle shining of the rising full moon to pour in its gentle silver light into the bedroom and to gently caress against the now sleeping Beka's face; which was still hinting feverish color on her cheeks but had now started to go down since the medication the doctor had given her was taking effect. She was deep within a peaceful rest as the soft comforter was laid upon her form and she seemed to breath deep, calming breathes within her sleep. Edgar watched Beka as she slept, seeing that what was before him was the outcome of the events that had befallen today and that the one he cared about was paying the price. Edgar quietly knelt beside the bed near Beka's head and, seeing her left hand sticking out from under the comforter; he took her hand into his own two and clasped the hand gently in his hold.

"Beka…" said Edgar softly as he placed his forehead on his hands that held her own hand, "…I'm so sorry…this is my entire fault…it's my fault…you're like this…please…forgive me…"

After he spoke these words, Edgar's eyes began to fill with tears of sorrow and he buried his face upon his clasping hands. It was there that Edgar began to softly cry for the one he held so dear and close to his heart and, to him, it seemed like the end for their friendship. After moments had passed by, Edgar nestled his head upon the mattress near Beka's hand and continued to softly cry for his friend, failing to realize that nature's greatest comfort was beginning to settle upon him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later, Misty gently opened the door to Beka's room in order to check on her and softly gasped at what she saw. Through her blue eyes, Misty saw Edgar knelling by the bed with his head upon the mattress and that he was deep in sleep as well as Beka. Quietly, Misty walked over toward the other bed that was in the room that was intended to May, but was now sleeping within the vicinities of another guest bedroom, and gently pulled off the comforter from that bed. The Cerulean Gym Leader then gently draped the blanket over Edgar's form and looked down to see Edgar was gently holding Beka's left hand into his own pair of hands. With a soft sigh escaping from her closed lips, Misty proceeded back out of the room and was about to close the door behind when she heard Edgar speak in his sleep:

"Beka…please…don't go…don't leave…I…I love…you…"

Misty's eyes softened to her cousin's words and gently spoke in a faint whisper:

"I know you do Edgar…"

Misty then closed the door, allowing the silent dance of the rising moon to slowly commence through the window and through the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The conclusion to the Cerulean Saga will commence next chapter…


	5. The Cerluean Saga: Part III

The Cerulean Saga: Part III 

A dream about a memory from a time far away in the past filled the trainer's mind…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback/Dream._ _Eleven years ago._

_Crying filled the air as the small six-year-old form of Beka was sitting under a giant tree in a local park, her knees brought up to her chest and her face buried in her kneecaps._

"_Beka?" came the soft voice of her mother._

_Beka looked up with her tear filled hazel eyes to see her mother was before her and looking down upon her with her own hazel gaze in a look of concern._

"_Mommy?" asked Beka, her voice shaky and still choked on with tears._

_Beka watched as her mother knelt down in front of her and took her daughter into her arms in an embracing hug._

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Goldheart, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself and crying?"_

"_Everybody hates me mommy," cried Beka, "I wanted to play with the others, but they told me I couldn't."_

"_And why is that?" asked Mrs. Goldheart._

"_They told me that I was stupid…and fat…and ugly…" cried Beka even more into her mother's warm chest._

"_Beka, you're not stupid… you're not fat…and you're not ugly…" said Mrs. Goldheart calmly and in a comforting manner._

"_Yes I am…" said Beka, "…that's what everyone has told me…"_

"_You know Beka," said Mrs. Goldheart, "sometimes…people don't know what they say most of the time…they fail to realize how much they can hurt others and how they are so blind to what good things come from everyone…"_

"_Mommy," said Beka softly, "why am I not pretty like other girls? Why am I so different from other people?"_

"_Beka," said Mrs. Goldheart, "you are beautiful…you are perhaps the most beautiful and precious thing that your Daddy and I have in our lives…and being different is just another aspect to your beauty. You see, being different helps to make the world a more interesting, amazing, and beautiful place to learn, grow, and experience."_

"_But," asked Beka, with more tears beading from her eyes, "why am I not pretty?"_

"_Beka, you are," said Mrs. Goldheart, "you are beautiful…both inside and out."_

"_But then, why do other kids hate me?" asked Beka again as she began to cry again._

"_Because they are jealous of a beauty that they can't, and never will, be able to have that belongs only to you…" said Mrs. Goldheart._

"_Huh?" asked Beka, looking up at her mother, "What?"_

_Beka then felt something gently poke at her chest, causing her to look down and see her mother had placed her right index finger on her small chest; right over her heart._

"_The beauty that is right there…" smiled Mrs. Goldheart, "…the beauty of your heart…"_

"_My heart?" asked Beka._

_Mrs. Goldheart nodded and said:_

"_Beka…you have a heart of gold that is pure, brilliant, gentle, and shining forth a light that can break through the darkest of doubts. Beka, your heart is beautiful and it reflects your true self. You see, this is one of a kind beauty that everyone has…the truest beauty that determines who you are…it surpasses the beauty of the outside of a human…and helps to show others and help others to better understand the gifts that they hold within themselves…Beka…remember always…you are beautiful, no matter what light you shine, and that your heart of gold will be the one to help guide you to finding friends and…maybe…even finding the one you can call your own…"_

"_My heart…is gold…" pondered Beka softly and then laughed with: "Just like our last name: Goldheart!"_

_This followed with laughter that the daughter and mother both shared for a few brief moments under that oak tree and then, with her daughter in hand, Mrs. Goldheart took her home._

"_Mommy," said Beka._

"_Yes sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Goldheart._

"_Do you think…someone will really like me? For whom I am on the inside?" Beka asked._

"_Beka," said Mrs. Goldheart with a smile, "they will love you…"_

_End Flashback/Dream._

0o0o0o0o0o0

The new morning that broke along the horizon of Cerulean City caused gently beams of light to drape into the window of the bedroom. Gently waving its welcoming light upon the trainer's healed face, Beka opened her eyes to the new morning; as the hazel coloring shined and gleamed in a beautiful light. She felt so much better from last night, with the feeling of pain and feverish heat gone from her form, she gently smiled and closed her hazel eyes, saying in a soft voice that spoke from her dream:

"Mom…thank you…"

Beka then softly moved her hands under the bed so that she could get up, but then felt that her left hand was being pinned down. She opened her eyes in surprisement and turned to look down at her hand, only for her to softly gasped at the sight before her. Beka saw that it was Edgar, on his knees upon the floor and sound asleep at the edge of the bed, was cradling her hand in his own left hand for his right hand and arm were propped under his head in cushioning. Soft breathing could be heard from the black haired trainer as he seemed to be deep within sleep.

'He…stayed with me?' asked Beka in her mind, 'All night?'

"Beka…" came Edgar's sleep talk in mummers from his lips, "…forgive…me…it's…my fault…I…don't want to lose…you…"

Beka listened in silence to Edgar's talk and began to softly blush.

_Edgar…_ Beka's deepest reaches of her mind touch her brain.

Suddenly, Beka noticed that Edgar was beginning to lean toward the right, losing his balance in sleep, and then slammed his head against the wall where the head of the bed was pressed against.

"OW!" exclaimed Edgar as the pain of hitting his head caused him to yell out and for him to wake up.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, sitting up in the bed and looking over at her friend: "Are you okay?"

"Oh my head…" moaned Edgar and placing his hand on the spot where his head made impact with the wall.

Then, Edgar realized that the voice he just heard sounded familiar and he turned toward the bed to see Beka. With a gleam of happiness in his blue eyes, Edgar immediately got to his feet and tackled hugged Beka on the bed in a tight grip.

"BEKA!" exclaimed Edgar, "You're alright!"

"Uh yeah," smiled Beka and hugged her friend as well, "but what about you?"

Edgar then pulled himself off from the hug and sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at Beka with hints of blush forming on his face.

"Umm…" said Edgar, twiddling his fingers in nervousness, "…Beka…I…I…"

Suddenly, the door to Beka's room busted open and there stood May in the doorway in a red bathing suit as she proclaimed:

"BEKA! Today's the Swimsuit Competition!"

"GAH!" Beka and Edgar exclaimed in unison to the surprise visit, but then was followed by Edgar as he blurted out:

"Wow! May! You look hot!"

May giggled softly to the compliment that Edgar delivered, but it didn't go by with Brendan, who had now come to the door way and death glared at Edgar.

"Watch it Poliwag…" said Brendan in a deep voice.

"Eep!" exclaimed Edgar as he seemed to recoil back to Brendan's angry auras, but then realized what Brendan said and spoke with: "Wait…what did you just call me? Brendan!"

Edgar immediately got to his feet and charged at Brendan. Brendan made a quick dash down the hallway as Edgar chased him in pursuit in hopes of strangling the white haired trainer. May giggled again and then softly sighed in:

"Boys…"

"Yup," said Beka softly and nodding.

May then walked over and sat down on the bed's edge near Beka and said:

"You look better."

"Yeah," said Beka, "I feel better too."

"Thank goodness," May said, breathing a soft sigh of relief and smiling.

"Yeah…I was off pretty bad last night…" said Beka softly.

"You know," said May, "Ed really felt bad for what happened to you…"

"Yeah, I think so," said Beka, "I think he stayed by my bed the whole night."

"That's Ed…he's such a sweet guy," smiled May.

"Yeah," said Beka softly, "a sweet guy…"

"Beka, guess what?" said May.

"What?" asked Beka.

Beka saw that May was holding something in her arms that was made out of a green material and had golden ring designs along it. May then placed the green fabric on Beka's lap and ushered her to see what it was. Beka then lifted up the fabric to show that it was an emerald green tankini with a golden emblem on the chest, golden ring designs along the lower part of the tank and on the waist of the bottom half of the swimsuit.

"May," said Beka softly, "you found me one…"

"Well," said May, "Misty and I pulled out an all nighter and we made that swimsuit from scratch last night. Notice anything familiar about that tankini?"

"Yeah," said Beka, looking at the golden designs on it, "these ring designs and the emblem on the chest look like the designs on Rayquaza!"

"Yup!" smiled May, "I put in that idea while Misty picked out the material and made you the suit."

"May…" said Beka, with tears of appreciation filling her eyes, hugged May and spoke with: "…thank you…and Misty…so much!"

"Hey, you're welcome," smiled May and hugged her friend back.

The two then let go and May spoke with:

"You know, there is a third person involved with the making of that suit for you Beka…the one who gave Misty the idea to make it for you."

"Really?" asked Beka, "Who?"

"I can't tell," said May, putting an index finger up to her lips and giving Beka a friendly wink with her eye, "it's a secret."

"Okay," laughed Beka softly.

"Well, I gotta go and let you get straight," said May, standing up and walking out of Beka's room, "the Swimsuit Competition starts in a few moments and they are already performing the play skit right now. I tell you Beka, it's going to be one busy day today!"

"Alright…thanks again May," said Beka and watched as May left, closing the door behind her.

Beka took one more look at the tankini that was given to her and softly smiled, knowing that the identity to the third person would be someone she knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Edgar had chased Brendan down to the first floor and around the main entrance way to the Gym; shouting at the Hoenn trainer:

"You better run Brendan!"

"Ha-ha! Come and get me Ed!" taunted Brendan, waving his fingers to his nose at Edgar in intimidation and then ran off.

"Whatever…" sighed Edgar, seeing this game was getting pretty boring, "…I'm gonna go take a shower…"

As Edgar left to make his way toward the stairs to go up to the second floor of the Gym, he spotted Violet coming down the stairs in a frilly, sparkling, indigo-blue swimsuit.

"Oh, hey Violet!" greeted Edgar, "Good morning…"

"Morning Poilwag," giggled Violet as she went by and making Edgar cringe to that dreaded nickname of his.

Edgar then saw his other two cousins Lily, in a pink swimsuit with long petal-like fabric pieces that flowed from around the waist, and Daisy, in a light yellow swimsuit with a fabric daisy sewn to the left sleeve of the swimsuit, coming down the stairs as well behind Violet.

"Good morning Lily and Daisy!" greeted Edgar again.

"Morning Poliwag!" Lily and Daisy giggled in unison as they went by and making Edgar cringe even harder.

"They must be going in the Gym to complete the final act of the play," sighed Edgar and began to go upstairs, "I just mind as well go take that shower…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening the door to her bedroom, Beka stepped out into the hallway with her tankini currently replacing her trainer's attire and wearing a pair of green flip-flops upon her bare feet so that she would have something to walk upon to protect the bottoms of her feet. With a soft flushing of blush coming upon her face, Beka looked at her bathing suit and sighed, thinking:

'Finally, something I like…'

Meanwhile, in another part of the hallway, a door to the bathroom opened and out stepped a new Edgar Knight; wearing a brand new attire that consisted of a black Hoenn League hat with a red rim and a green oval on the chest that housed a yellow Pokeball symbol upon it, a green t-shirt that was covered over by a red blazer jacket on top, green pants, and white sneakers.

"Now I like these new clothes," said Edgar, looking over his attire and smiling, "thanks to Mist for buying this outfit for me."

With the two trainers ready to face the day, they both began to walk down the hallway that would lead them to the staircase that would lead downstairs. Since they both were coming in from two different directions that met at a point that would start at the staircase, they both got to that point at the same time and without warning, they both slammed into each other and collapsed to the floor.

"Ow!" said Edgar as he landed hard on his back.

"Oof!" gutted out Beka as she landed on her back as well.

After their collision, Beka and Edgar sat up on the floor and then noticed each other, with Edgar being the first to talk and to notice Beka wearing her bathing suit:

"Beka?"

Beka suddenly casted her hazel eyes downwards to see that she was wearing her bathing suit around a friend of hers and she immediately began to turn red in the face, causing her to shake in nervousness and for her to stutter:

"Uh…uh…uh…um…uh…"

Edgar just simply placed on a soft smile and spoke:

"You look lovely."

"Uh…y-you…think…so?" asked Beka nervously.

"Of course," said Edgar, getting to his feet and then extending a hand out to Beka, "you look pretty."

"Um…thank you…" said Beka softly, having a soft blush on her face as it died down from a red shade and took Edgar's extended hand.

With a gently pull upwards, Edgar helped Beka to her feet. Once she was up, Beka then noticed Edgar's new clothes and spoke with:

"Hey, I like your new attire! Hoenn based right?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" stammered Edgar as he began to blush to the compliment.

"It's cool," smiled Beka, "Hoenn is the best!"

"Heh," laughed Edgar softly, "yeah, Misty bought me these clothes."

"That was very generous of her," said Beka.

"Yeah, but why green?" asked Edgar and then shrugged, "Oh well, at least it looks good on me."

"I think you look awesome in green," complimented Beka.

"T-t-t-thanks…" stammered out Edgar.

"But then again…it's my favorite color as well," said Beka.

"May and Brendan also have a few green in their attires as well," spoke Edgar, "who knows…we might as well call ourselves the Green Team."

This followed with laughter coming from Edgar's throat as Beka joined in as well with her own laughter.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Edgar, changing the subject, "Beka…about yesterday…"

"Yeah…Edgar," said Beka, "I'm sorry about everything that I caused to go downhill."

"No, no!" exclaimed Edgar, waving his hands up in the air in a stopping manner, "I should be apologizing; I was putting too much pressure on you…I know you love Steven…and…" he paused for a few moments in-between his sentence as the words he spoke seemed to hurt his heart, "…I…I respect that…I just don't want to lose your friendship…"

"Edgar," said Beka, "I would NEVER lose your friendship! You are one of my closest friends and I will always be there for you!"

With that said, Beka immediately ran up to Edgar and wrapped her arms around his neck; giving him a hug of friendship. Edgar, seeing and feeling Beka next to him, wrapped his arms around her form as well and gave her a tightening hug of friendship as well. He felt so much at ease to see that the outcome of what had happened yesterday wasn't coming up in a negative light and that he hadn't lost the one he care about forever.

'I just want to be there for you Beka,' Edgar thought as a small tear tickled down his cheek, 'and…I love you so much…'

After a few brief moments, the two trainers let go from their embracing hugs and for Beka to say:

"Well, I guess I should be going and getting ready for the show."

Beka then turned and began to walk down the staircase down to the Gym's pool arena.

"Break a leg Beka," smiled Edgar.

"Thanks!" smiled Beka back and hurried to get to the Gym.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a wonderful performance of the mermaid play that was played by Misty and her three older sisters, the beginnings to the Swimsuit Competition were underway. Various female Pokemon trainers and their chosen Water Pokemon had come and gone within the vicinities of the Cerulean Gym's pool, where the competition was being held, and gave out their performances to the crowd. The audience cheered and applauded for the ladies and their Pokemon, as well as a few rowdiness from a few immature spectators but where taken care of by Edgar and Brendan as they acted as supervisors to the show on behalf of Misty and her sisters. As the show went on, May performed a coordinating act with her Wartortle, a Water Element that looked like a turtle with blue smooth skin, feather-like ears and tail, a brown and tan colored shell, and dark colored eyes, within the pool and caused Brendan to blush at his girlfriend and her marvelous performance. As the show went on, the final performer was to come out and show off her performance to the crowd and that performer was no other than Beka.

'Okay…' thought Beka, as began to walk into the Gym and showing nervousness, '…everything will be alright…nothing to be afraid of…'

"Hey gorgeous! What's with the pout?" shouted out a rowdy teen and followed out with his group of friends laughing and pointing at Beka.

Beka immediately froze in her step at the teen's comment and was starting to shake even more in nervousness. The teens laughed even harder at her and began taunting her in rudeness, but this was immediately hushed when Edgar came up to the group, grabbed the teen who shouted at Beka by the collar of his shirt, and gave him a cold, dark, merciless, sapphire, death glare into his face. The teen immediately was shocked by Edgar's cold look as Edgar told the teen in a dark, unforgiving voice:

"You show her the up most respect and dignity…if you don't, then you'll have to face me in a Pokemon battle and I don't go easy on those who see women as objects…you got that punk?"

"Y-Y-Yes…s-s-sir…" the teen stuttered at Edgar's darken emotion.

Edgar dropped the teen back into his seat as the teen and his friends seemed to back away from the black haired trainer. Beka, who had seen the act, immediately blushed lightly to how Edgar handled them. She then saw Edgar turn to her and softly smiled, giving her a thumb's up; causing Beka to smile softly and think:

'Thank you Edgar…'

Then, taking in a deep breath, Beka took hold of one of her Pokeballs, slipped off her green flip-flops, and then made a run for the pool. When she reached the pool's edge, Beka made a powerful leap over and out into the pool and threw out her Pokeball into the air; calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

From the aerial Pokeball popped open a flash of white light that materialized into Beka's Milotic.

"Mi-lo-tic!" Milotic called out.

The trainer and Pokemon then lowered and arched their bodies into forms of dives as they neared the water.

"Wow…" said Edgar softly at Beka's graceful move and then switched to thought: '…Beka looks so hot…'

They both then dived into the depths of the pool and began their performance. From within the water, Beka began to communicate with Milotic within their own sign language and with a few moves of her fingers, Beka told Milotic to shot up an Ice Beam. Milotic nodded and gracefully rose up its fanned tail from out the water, split the scales of the tail, and then shot out a series of white and blue colored lights that looked like icy lighting toward the ceiling. When the lights hit the ceiling of the Gym, a chandelier of icy crystals protruded from the top. With that done, Beka signaled Milotic to use Twister on her. With a nod of its water drop head, Milotic brought its fan tail back down into the water, placed it under Beka's feet, and began to create a Twister under the water. Although it looked like a whirlpool, the Twister attack actually shot Beka up out of the pool and into the air toward the ice crystals. The crowd watched carefully at the act as Edgar was on the edge of his seat, wondering what next surprise Beka had in store.

"Now Milotic!" called out Beka toward the pool, "Dragonbreath!"

Milotic raised itself out of the water, aimed its head at the ice, opened its mouth, and shot out a massive surge of green flames. The draconic attack flew pass Beka quickly and slammed into the ice; causing the ice to melt and break into millions of tiny pieces of smooth ice. The ice and tiny flickers of green flames danced and fell around the still aerial Beka as she gave out a flying pose with her arms and body, causing Edgar to immediately blush a deep red on how beautiful Beka was within the mystic scenery and how everything was going perfect. Beka then began to feel the pull of her fall coming down back toward the pool and immediately called out:

"Milotic, Twister again!"

Milotic rose up its tail again, split the scales, and brought up another whirling Twister; catching Beka within the vortex and bringing her down onto the Water Element's back for a perfect landing. With Beka upon Milotic's back, Milotic brought up its fanned tail, placed its face next to Beka's, and covered their faces with its tail; just to reveal their hazel and ruby colored eyes to the crowd and signal the end of their performance. The crowd gave out applauds and cheers for the trainer and her majestic Water Element as the two made soft bows to the crowd. Edgar stood to his feet and clapped rapidly for his friend and followed with a high pitch whistle of congrats, happy to see how wonderful the one he cared about performed. Suddenly, a massive boom filled the right side of the Gym as a hole was blown out from the top of the dome ceiling and caused chaos to erupt in the arena; causing spectators to fill to one side of the room and away from the chaos. Beka and Milotic, who were still within the pool, looked to where the hole was formed and standing upon the floor were two adults that consisted of a female with long golden blond hair that was tied back into two long, pig-tail like poses and her partner was a male with short, teal colored blue hair and both having dark colored eyes. They both wore black attires, with the female a short sleeved shirt and shirt combo and the male a long sleeved and pants combo, with white gloves and boots, red lines among parts of the attire, and they both also had a red **R** on their chests. Beka immediately knew who they were and thought with shock in her eyes:

'No way! Team Rocket! For real! And those two agents…Cassidy and Butch!'

"No!" exclaimed Edgar as he gritted his teeth, "Butch and Cassidy!"

Beka, hearing Edgar call out their names, turned to him and saw he was on the floor of the Gym after jumping over the bleachers and out of the way of any spectators. Milotic swam toward the edge of the pool where Edgar was at and Beka asked:

"You know them Ed?"

"I've fought them many times back in Johto a few years ago," explained Edgar.

Beka then turned back to see the Team Rocket duo stare at Edgar with fierce gazes at recognizing an old face.

"How dare you come show your faces here in my cousin's gym!" exclaimed Edgar, having an upset tone in his voice.

"Heh," laughed Cassidy softly, "who knew you were related to the sister's of Cerulean Gym?"

"What do you two worms wants?" snapped Edgar.

"Watch what you say boy!" sneered Butch, "We are here to collect your cousin's Water Pokemon…" and then he turned and glanced at Beka, "…and while we are at it…the Emerald as well…heh, heh, heh…" and he ended with an evil smirk.

Butch's gesture caused Beka's hazel eyes to flash into hardened emeralds; knowing now that Team Sky wasn't going to be the only threat that she would now have to deal with.

"Like heck you are!" exclaimed Edgar in a protective tone and pulled out a crystal Pokeball.

'He's gonna summon Aurora!' thought Beka as she caught sight of the Crystal Ball.

Edgar threw out his Crystal Ball which opened, flushed forth a flare of rainbow light, and materialized Aurora upon the battlefield.

"SUI-CUNE!" roared out Aurora.

"I'll handle this Beka…" said Edgar softly to his friend and with a determined look in his eyes.

"Now hang on Ed…let me join in the fun as well," smirked Beka with confidence.

"Well sure, why not," smirked Edgar back.

"You think you two can beat us?" Butch sneered, "Let's see you try…"

The two Team Rocket Agents pulled out a Pokeball each and threw them out.

"Hypno!" called out Cassidy.

"Alakazam!" called out Butch.

"Go!" they called out together in unison.

From two flashes of white light materialized Alakazam, a Psychic Element that looked like a fox with stood on its two back feet and had golden yellow and brown patches of fur, a long golden haired mustache on its long pointed nose, held two spoons with one in each hand, and had black eyes, and beside it materialized Hypno, a Psychic Element that had yellow fur, a white color of fur around its neck, an oval-shaped nose, a pendulum that it held in its hand, and narrowed black eyes.

"A-la-ka-zam!" called out Alakazam in a harsh voice.

"Hyp-no!" called out Hypno in a droning tone.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Suicune, Aurora, vs. TR Agents Cassidy's Hypno and Butch's Alakazam**_

_**This is a double battle with no substitutions or time limits.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump on Hypno!"

"Aurora! Use Hydro Pump as well on Alakazam!"

Both Water Elements opened their mouths and unleashed massive blasts of water toward their opponents, with Aurora's attack being of a blue beam of light instead of spiraling water since it was a Legendary.

"Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

Alakazam got in front of both Hydro Pumps and caused its body began to glow in a pale blue light around its form, clasping its spoons together in a form of defense and causing the two Hydro Pumps to deflect off and reflect back at Milotic and Aurora.

"Milotic…" called out Beka.

"Aurora…" called out Edgar.

"…Mirror Coat!" they called out together in unison.

Both Milotic and Aurora began to gleam in a faint rainbow aura that acted as shields that reflected off the Hydro Pumps and sent the two attacks flying back with twice the force and power than before.

"No!" Cassidy exclaimed and then called out: "Hypno! Use Protect!"

Hypno got in front of Alakazam and began to gently wave the pendulum in its hand back and forth in a slow, calming manner; causing a golden shield of light to surround itself and for the Mirror Coated Hydro Pumps to negate off and become useless.

"Milotic, double Attract!"

Milotic raised up its fan-like tail, splitted the scales, and caused two pink hearts of light to gently float out and dance their way toward the two Psychic Elements. The Attract attacks gently tapped onto the opponents and broke, dissolving its power into the Pokemon, and suddenly causing them to have faint blushes on their faces; as they saw Milotic in a whole new light. As it usually did, Milotic brought up its fanned tail upon to its face, hiding it except for its bashing ruby eyes, and began to hum a loving melody from deep within its throat; flirting with its opponents and giving Edgar the perfect chance to attack.

"Now Aurora!" called out Edgar, "Use Ice Beam on both opponents!"

Aurora opened its mouth and shot out a massive ray of white light, which caused a huge sweeping motion over the opponents' side of the field and for both Alakazam and Hypno to be frozen instantly to the Legendary's version of the attack.

"What!" exclaimed Butch, "No way!"

"Yes way," smirked Edgar.

"Edgar," called out Beka, "ready to finish this one up?"

"I'll be glad to!" smiled Edgar and then called out: " Aurora! Use Gust!"

"Milotic, Twister!"

Aurora threw back its head and unleashed a powerful roar, causing a massive twisting of wind to build before it and to be sent out toward the opponent as Milotic raised up its tail, splitted it, and caused a massive surge of draconic wind to come forth. The two windy vortex came together to form a massive tornado that sweeped under Butch's, Cassidy's, and their frozen Pokemon's feet and sent them shooting up into the sky.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch exclaimed, copying off the motto from rivals of theirs, and disappeared into the sky with a glitter and a PING! sound effect following behind them.

"Yeah!" cheered Beka as she hugged Milotic's neck, "Great job Milotic!"

"Mi-lo!" Milotic called out in a happy voice.

The crowd cheered for Edgar, Beka, and their Pokemon as they had helped saved the Gym and the spectators from the Team Rocket Agents as Brendan, May, Misty, and her older sisters had begun to approach the two trainers. Milotic then swam back toward the edge of the pool where Edgar was at and let Beka dismount off of its back. As Beka got off and scratched the top of Milotic's head in praise, Edgar looked at Beka and thought:

'No wonder she looks good in a bathing suit…' he then suddenly blushed a deep red at his comment, '…what am I thinking!'

"Amazing Beka," said Misty as she approached both Edgar and Beka, "you and Edgar showed those members of Team Rocket a thing or two."

"Well," said Beka, "it's all thanks to Milotic and Aurora…they deserve the credit more than I do."

"Well then," smiled Misty, "perhaps I have one thing that I would like to ask of you Beka."

"Yes?" asked Beka, "What is it?"

"How would you like to battle me in a shot at earning the Cascade Badge?" asked Misty.

"Really?" asked Beka, "I would love to…but, I'm not participating in the Kanto League since I'm going to the Battle Frontier this afternoon."

"I know," said Misty and giving her a wink, "but why not take with you a little souvenir of your visit in Cerulean City?"

"Alright then," smiled Beka, "fine…I'll accept your challenge for the Cascade Badge!"

"Great!" smiled Misty and then she turned to the audience and called out: "Attention guests to our Gym! We have a special surprise for you all! In a few brief moments, I will be battling against a trainer who will be earning a shot at the Cascade Badge! I hope you all stay and watch the showdown!"

The crowd cheered and applauded to see the battle, a lot surprised and now anxious for it to start. Misty than turned to Beka and said:

"I'll give you thirty minutes to prepare Beka…may the best trainer win!"

"Thanks Misty," nodded Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After thirty minutes of planning and getting straight for battle, Beka was back within the Gym and back within her trainer's attire, so that her match with Misty could begin. Beka was on the left side of the battlefield as Misty stood on the right side of the field, both on trainer panels that were within the water and also accompanied by other various panels on the field for land Pokemon. The crowd began to go wild as they wanted the battle for the Cascade Badge to commence.

'Man…' thought Beka, looking around, '…I've never performed a Gym battle with so many people before…'

Within the stands, Brendan and May sat together on the bottom lines with PK in May's arms. They also had an empty spot for Edgar, in where he would sit down when he finished his job as an announcer and referee for the battle. Edgar was standing on the sidelines, at the edge of the pool, and called out:

"This Gym Battle is for the Cascade Badge! On my left!" he extended his arm out toward Beka, "From Hoenn, she is a Hoenn Pokemon League Champion, Beka Goldheart! And to my right!" he extended his arm out toward Misty, "She is the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower!"

The crowd then began to applaud and cheer for the contenders in the battle; which then lead to Edgar to speak when the crowd's voice went down:

"Now both will use three Pokemon each! The challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon while the Gym Leader cannot! Commence battle!"

With that, Misty took out her first Pokeball into her right hand and said to Beka:

"I won't go easy on you Beka!"

Misty then threw out the Pokeball into the air and called out:

"Starmie! I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Misty's first Pokemon within the pool, a Starmie which was a Water/Psychic that looked like a ten-pointed starfish with purple skin and a giant cut ruby jewel on its chest that was surrounded by gold-back plating.

"Crrruuu!" called out Starmie in a surging croon.

'Okay,' thought Beka, 'Starmie is a Water/Psychic Element…so my best choice would be…'

Beka then pulled out a Pokeball into her right hand and tossed it out into the field, calling out:

"Absol! I choose you!"

In a flash of white light that expelled from the Pokeball, materialized Absol, a Dark Element that looked like a canine-type creature with long white fur around its body, a white collar of fur around its neck, a black face that had a white, yin-like plate that rested sideways upon the forehead with a black marking within it, a black scythe blade that protruded from the side of its head, black claws, a black sword-like tail, and glistening crimson eyes.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in a low voice as it stood upon a panel before its trainer.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. Cerulean Gym Leader Misty's Starmie _**

****

**_This is a three-on-three battle with no time limit. The challenger was exchange Pokemon at will while the Gym Leader cannot. _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Starmie! Use Thunderbolt!"

Starmie's body began to glow in a bright yellow light that caused a massive surge of yellow lighting to form and shoot out toward Absol, that attack also caught Beka by surprised and then called out with:

"Absol, counter with your Thunderbolt!"

Absol's body began to glow in a yellow aura as well and with its scythe blade beginning to crackle in yellow electricity, Absol unleashed the attack toward Starmie's Thunderbolt. Both Thunderbolts slammed into each other and cancelled each other out.

"Absol, use Swords Dance!"

Absol's body began to lightly glow in white light that caused illusions of swords to appear around it. The swords then began to rotate and dance around Absol's form, boosting up the Attack strength of Absol and strengthening it.

"Gotta act quickly!" said Misty to herself, "Starmie! Use Tackle now!"

Starmie began to charge at Absol within the pool toward the other side of the field.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

Absol opened its mouth, formed a black sphere of Ghost Element energy within, and shot out the attack toward the oncoming Starmie; crackling and spitting with purple electricity as it toward the starfish Pokemon.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin to deflect Shadow Ball!"

Starmie then leapt out of the water and sailed across the field toward the Shadow Ball attack as it began to rapidly spin in a fast-paced action. The Water/Psychic Element easily sliced through the Ghost Element attack, tearing away the sphere in shreddings of black and purple.

"Smart move…" said Beka quietly to herself.

"C'mon Beka!" called out Edgar from the sidelines, as he currently sat in the bleachers with Brendan, May, and PK, "You can do this!"

"We're all behind you!" Brendan called out.

"Give it all you got!" cried out May.

"Pi-pi-ka!" cried out PK in a cheer for Beka.

Beka turned to see her friends waving out to her and cheering her on in the battle, like they had always done for her in the past. With a soft nod and smile toward her friends in thanks, Beka turned back to the battlefield and called out:

"Absol, Double Team!"

Absol's body glowed for a brief moment in a flash of white light that soon died down and then caused mirror reflections of Absol to scatter across the panels upon the battlefield. Beka then suddenly heard starting to chant her and Misty's name as if it were a sporting event:

"LET'S GO BEKA!" they chanted and then started clapping, "LET'S GO MISTY!" they chanted again and clapped as well.

"Okay," pondered Beka, "let's see…Absol, use Shock Wave!"

Absol's black scythe began to glow in a spark of yellow electricity that danced and crackled along the black blade and was then shot up toward the ceiling of the Gym. As the lighting shot up and absorbed in the atmosphere above the battlefield, dark clouds began to form and then unleashed massive surges of lighting, with thousands of lighting bolt raining from the sky and striking anything and everything on the battlefield, except for Absol who unleashed the attack. Starmie was easily struck by the Electric Element attack in a powerful critical hit that zapped it of all its HP and caused it to float on the surface of the pool with its red jewel blinking and for it to have a black swirl in the red stone; showing it had fainted.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Misty, "Starmie!"

"Starmie is unable to battle!" called out Edgar, "Absol is the winner!"

"Yes!" cheered Beka, "Great job Absol!"

"Ab," Absol growled and nodded at its trainer.

"You did good Starmie," smiled Misty as she held out her Pokeball out to her fallen Pokemon, "you deserve a long rest…"

From the Pokeball came forth a red beam of light at tapped into Starmie, caused the starfish Pokemon to become one with the light, and to absorb back into the Pokeball. Misty then took out her next Pokeball and threw it, calling out:

"Lanturn, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Misty's next Pokemon, a Lanturn that was a Water/Electric Element that looked like a blue angular fish with a blue strand that came from the top of its head that housed two yellow spheres, a yellow patch on its face, yellow on the bottom tip of its tail, and red eyes.

"Lan-turn!" called out Lanturn in a cute sounding voice as it was in the pool.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. CGL Misty's Lanturn _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"All right!" said Misty, sounding confident in her voice, "Lanturn, use Supersonic!"

Lanturn lifted its head out of the water, opened its mouth, and unleashed a concentrated pitch cry that streamed from its throat toward Absol. The attack nailed Absol in a full power blast and caused the Dark Element to become confused as it began to sway on the panel and losing its footing balance.

"Absol!" called out Beka, seeing her Pokemon confused and sighed in her mind: 'Oh man…'

Beka then held out Absol's Pokeball and called out:

"Absol, return!"

From the Pokeball shot forth a thin beam of red light that absorbed into Absol and recalled it back into the Pokeball in a red beam of light. Beka then clipped Absol's Pokeball back onto her belt, brought forth another Pokeball into her hands, and threw it out; calling forth:

"Dratini, I choose you!"

From the aerial Pokeball came forth a flash of white light that materialized into Beka's Dratini within the pool.

"Draaa!" Dratini called out in its cute tone voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Dratini vs. CGL Misty's Lanturn _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Dratini…use Thunder Wave!"

Dratini's body began to softly hum with electricity and glow in a pale bluish-white which followed up with blue surges of electricity to shot from its body toward Lanturn. The Thunder Wave attack struck Lanturn head on, but then, Beka noticed that the Thunder Wave attack was being sucked into the yellow orbs that were on top of Lanturn's angler on its head and absorbed into Lanturn's body; seeming to replenish the Water/Electric Element with power.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka in shock, seeing Thunder Wave didn't work.

"Yes way Beka," smiled Misty, "you see…my Lanturn has an ability known as Volt Absorb."

"That's right…" said Beka, thinking now of the ability, "…a Pokemon with that ability absorbs Electrical attacks and makes those types of attacks useless…"

"And," Misty added, "Lanturn is also healed up to about twenty-five percent of its HP."

"Yeah…" said Beka softly and then went back to the battle: "Dratini, use Dragonbreath!"

Dratini opened its mouth and from deep within, it unleashed a powerful surge of green draconic flames as it burned and seared its way toward Lanturn through the air.

"Use Protect now, Lanturn!"

Lanturn's body began to glow in a golden aura around its body that caused Dragonbreath to deflect off when it hit it and become useless.

"Now Lanturn, use Return!"

With its body glowing for a brief moment in a white light, Lanturn began to make a powerful swimming surge toward Dratini. When it was in range, Lanturn leapt out of the water and came down at the Dragon Element with its tail coiled back and ready to unleash its Return attack.

"Dratini, Protect as well!"

Dratini set up a golden barrier of light around its form and embraced for Lanturn. Lanturn's attack hit the Protect barrier and easily caused the angler fish Pokemon to bounce off the shield as well and make its attack become useless. Lanturn then crashed back into the pool and retreated back to its side of the field for its next attack.

"Use Hail!" called out Misty.

Lanturn gave out a powerful cry into the air as its body began to glow in a frosty white light. After its call, Lanturn summoned forth a series of grey clouds that covered high above the battlefield and from these clouds rained down pelting ice; hitting Dratini with only a brief decrease in its HP.

'Oh no…' thought Beka, '…now she's going to go for a Dragon's weak spot…Ice!'

"Misty sure knows how to battle," said May within the stands.

"Yeah," nodded Brendan.

"Of course!" exclaimed Edgar, "She's one of the best Water Trainers around!"

"Yeah," agreed May, "she is."

"It looks like Ed has to choose who to root for," said Brendan with a sly smirk.

"Uh…" said Edgar, who was beginning to blush at Brendan's compliment.

"Brendan…don't tease Ed like that!" exclaimed May and then followed up with pulling back his headband and releasing to so it would smack against his head.

"OW!" yelled Brendan.

"Chu-pi-pi…" PK sighed a followed with a sweat drop.

"It looks like I have the upper hand Beka," said Misty.

"True…but I'm not giving up Misty!" exclaimed Beka with confidence in her voice.

"Me either!" smiled Misty.

"Dratini, use Safeguard!"

Dratini gave out a small cry that caused a beautiful crystal veil to appear and drape around Beka's side of the field and then vanished when it dropped into the pool; now with Beka's Pokemon now protected from status problem moves for five turns.

"Darn…" muttered Misty under her breath.

"Now Dratini! Use Extremespeed!"

Dratini arched its body back out of the water and then made a powerful lunge forward, causing its body to glow in a flashing white light as it came in fast with its Extremespeed attack toward Lanturn. The Extremespeed slammed hard into Lanturn and caused a massive critical hit to the Water/Electric Element.

"Lanturn, use Ice Beam on Dratini!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and shot out streams of blue and white light toward the oncoming Dratini.

"Dratini, switch to Flamethrower!"

Dratini, who was still within another Extremespeed, immediately skidded to a halt upon the water and opened its mouth, which unleashed a powerful stream of red, orange, and yellow flames that melded together as one and exploded with Lanturn's Ice Beam.

"Now use Double Team Lanturn!"

Lanturn glowed for a brief moment in a white light and then was suddenly accompanied by illusions of itself around the battlefield.

"Dratini, use Swift!"

Dratini opened its mouth and this time unleashed thousands of golden lights in the shape of five pointed stars that swept through every inch of the opponent's side of the battlefield. This caused the illusions of Lanturn to be hit and vanish and for the real Lanturn to appear and be hit by another critical hit move, dipping its HP in the reds.

"Oh no!" cried out Misty and then called out: "Lanturn! Use Flail!"

Lanturn made a powerful sweep of its tail forward and slammed its tail into Dratini, causing the power of Flail to hit Dratini hard and for the force of the attack to sent Dratini sailing and crashing back into its side of the field.

"Dratini!" called out Beka in concern of her Pokemon.

Beka then saw Dratini float back to the surface of the pool and to see that it had fainted.

"Dratini is unable to battle!" called out Edgar, "Lanturn is the winner!"

"Dratini, return!" called out Beka, holding out her Pokeball and recalling her fallen Dragon Element.

Beka then brought Dratini's Pokeball up to her face and said:

"Thanks Dratini…take a long rest my friend…"

Beka then clipped Dratini's Pokeball back on her belt and pulled out another one and threw it out, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Absol reappeared on one of the panels on the battlefield and gave its call for battle.

'I have to act fast,' thought Misty as she saw Absol again on the battlefield, 'Absol is really tough. If I can only find a way to use its electric attacks to my advantage…'

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. CGL Misty's Lanturn _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Absol, begin with Swords Dance!"

Absol's body began to gently glow in a white light that caused illusions of swords to appear around it and for these swords to dance and spin around the Dark Element, boosting up its Attack status.

"Lanturn, use Supersonic!"

Lanturn, as before, opened its mouth and unleashed a series of high-pitched cries that sounded their way toward Absol. However, since Dratini had set up Safeguard earlier, the Supersonic attack became useless as it negated off the crystal veil that now appeared when the attack hit.

"Darn…it didn't work…" muttered Misty under her breath.

'Thanks Dratini for your Safeguard…it helped us out…' thought Beka and the switching to speech: "Absol, now use Future Sight!"

Absol narrowed its ruby eyes and caused them to glow in a light blue aura, showing that Absol was placing an attack for the future.

"Use Water Pulse Lanturn!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and unleashed a series of three rings of watery blue light that then melded together to form a sphere and shot out across the field toward Absol.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball to counter-react!"

Absol opened its mouth, formed a dark black sphere from within, and then shot out the attack with crackling black and purple electricity surrounding it. The Shadow Ball slammed hard into Lanturn's Water Pulse and caused the two attacks to explode in the air.

"I gotta act fast," said Misty, "Lanturn, use Secret Power!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and this time unleashed a stream of white arrows that spun and twirled toward Absol.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball again!"

The Shadow Ball attack, once again, was used as a defensive move that helped to block Lanturn's Secret Power attack from hitting Absol's side of the field.

"Lanturn, use Mimic!"

Lanturn scanned the field and at Absol as it watched the Shadow Ball attack and how Absol preformed it, implanting the attack deep within its mind.

"And now use Shadow Ball as well!" called out Misty.

Lanturn opened its mouth, formed a dark sphere of Ghost Element energy, and then unleashed the attack toward Absol.

"Absol, use Bite!"

With a few powerful leaps from panel to panel, Absol leapt into the air and into the direction of the oncoming Shadow Ball. With its teeth bared and gleaming in a black aura, Absol mercilessly tore through the attack and made its way toward Lanturn in hopes of landing a Bite attack as well on the Water/Electric Element.

"Lanturn, use Protect!"

Lanturn surrounded itself again in a golden, protective aura that caused Absol to bounce off the shield when it tried to sink its Bite attack into the angler fish Pokemon. With a rough growl of disappointment huffed from its lips, Absol made a leap back upon a panel on its side of the field and waited for its opponent's next move.

"Now use Thunder Lanturn!"

Lanturn's body began to glow in a bright surge of yellow light that then followed up with a powerful outburst of electricity that came toward Absol.

"Absol, use Thunder as well!"

Absol's body began to glow in a bright yellow aura, just like Lanturn's, and then shot out a powerful electrical surge of its own Thunder attack; slamming into and holding back Lanturn's Thunder.

"Lanturn! Stop using Thunder and take the hit!"

Lanturn immediately stopped its Thunder attack and let Absol's attack rain down upon it and be absorbed into the yellow orbs on its head, restoring its HP due to its Volt Absorb ability.

'No…I forgot about that…' thought Beka as she gritted her teeth and then switched to speech: "Absol, now switch to Slash!"

Absol immediately cut off its Thunder attack and began to make powerful leaps among the panels toward Lanturn.

"Let Absol get close Lanturn," said Misty.

Absol neared closer and closer to Lanturn, with its front black claws now beginning to glow in a white light.

"Wait for it…" Misty said, on the edge of her seat within the battle and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Now Absol," called out Beka, "stop!"

"Huh?" asked Misty.

Absol immediately skidded to a halt upon one of the panels on the battlefield and just stood there, glaring its ruby eyes into Lanturn's own red colored eyes.

"It's now or never!" called out Misty, "Lanturn, use Return!"

Lanturn was about to charge at Absol and hit it with its Return attack, but suddenly, something like a sphere of rainbow colored light came out of nowhere and slammed into Lanturn's side hard. The attack was Absol's Future Sight and it had caused a massive critical hit to Lanturn.

"What!" exclaimed Misty, "No way! That's impossible! How come your Future Sight attack hit later on after its two turn period?"

"That's because I helped Absol trained to use its Future Sight whenever it feels when it's needed most," said Beka and then sighed softly: "It was a good thing that it showed up too…I was wondering when Future Sight might be coming in…"

"Can you still battle Lanturn?" asked Misty to her Pokemon.

Lanturn seemed to stagger for a brief moment in readying for battle, but then collapsed and fainted.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Misty.

"Lanturn is unable to battle!" called out Edgar, "Absol is the winner!"

"Great job Absol!" cheered out Beka to her Pokemon.

"I'm so proud of you Lanturn…" smiled Misty as she praised her Pokemon and returned it back into its Pokeball.

'So what is Misty's last Pokemon?' thought Beka as she gazed out at the battlefield toward Misty.

Misty then pulled out her last Pokeball and gave Beka a small speech as she threw out her last Pokeball:

"You took out two of my Pokemon Beka, impressive…but, let's see if you can defeat this Pokemon that I'm about to summon! I choose you Gyarados!"

In a flash of white light, Misty's final Pokemon, Gyarados, appeared in the pool and ready for battle.

"Gy-ara-dos!" hissed out Gyarados toward Beka and Absol, narrowing its eyes and causing a red veil of light to fall around Absol; showing that its Intimidate effect was coming in effect.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. CGL Misty's Gyarados _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Gyarados, use Roar!"

Gyarados opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful roar that filled the arena and caused Absol to transform back into a mesh of red light and to zap back into its Pokeball on Beka's belt. Beka was then was forced to bring out her final Pokeball out and toss it out onto the field, calling out:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light, Milotic appeared in the pool and ready for battle.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a heavenly voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Milotic vs. CGL Misty's Gyarados _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Perfect!" exclaimed Misty, "Gyarados, use Shockwave!"

Gyarados' body began to glow in a faint yellow light that caused the tri-pointed appendage on its forehead to crackle with yellow electricity and to shoot off electrical outbursts into the air. The ceiling of the Gym, which had been cleared away turns ago from Hail, had now begun to darken into black clouds and then followed up with thousands of lighting bolts that began to rain down from the sky and to strike everything on Beka's side of the battlefield; including Milotic.

"Milotic, break out of that Shockwave with Twister!"

Milotic raised up its scaled fan tail close to it, splitted the scales, and unleashed a powerful tornado around its form; causing the electricity that struck it to break apart and from around it for the time being.

"Now Milotic, use Hyper Beam!"

Milotic then aimed its tail at Gyarados, formed a golden sphere of energy, and then shot out the attack in the form of a hyperactive beam of golden light.

"Gyarados, use your own Hyper Beam as well!"

Gyarados opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light, and then shot out the attack as well in a powerful form of hyperactive light. The two powerful Normal Element attacks slammed into one another and caused a massive explosion to occur over the battlefield and also for the two attacks to break apart and slam their golden surges across the field. Beka, who upon the trainer's panel on the pool, suddenly felt the force of a Hyper Beam stream that was knocked into the water to suddenly surge up and hit her panel from underneath; causing the red-haired trainer to loose her balance on the now shaking panel and for her to crash into the pool.

"Oh no! Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, standing to his feet and making a dash for the pool.

Throwing off his blazer and his hat on the pool's edge, Edgar made a full power dive into the pool and swam down into the surging depths of the field; spotting Beka and swimming toward her. Beka, who was now within the water and trying to regain her focus on what just happened, suddenly felt something powerful wrap around her waist and she opened her hazel eyes to see Edgar's blue eyes looking into hers. She saw Edgar had grabbed her and was now holding her in his arms as he swam back up to the surface. As they both broke the surface, Edgar and Beka both took in breaths of fresh air as Beka coughed up some water that she unwantedly had swallowed and began to regained her focus more.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Edgar, who was still holding her in his arms and pressing a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah…I'm okay," reassured Beka, "Thanks Ed."

"Oh my gosh! Beka!" exclaimed Misty from her panel, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Misty, really," smiled Beka, "Let's continue!"

"Are you sure?" asked Misty

"Of course!" said Beka, swimming with Edgar's assistance back to her panel and getting back on it to stand, "I've faced stuff like that when Milotic and I trained together. So let's continue!"

"You got it!" smiled Misty.

Beka then knelt down and helped Edgar out onto the panel and asking:

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, heh…I needed to take a swim anyway…" chuckled Edgar.

Beka laughed softly with him and then spoke:

"Sorry about the scare."

"No problem," winked Edgar.

Edgar then turned and leapt upon the panels toward the edge of the pool; where he collected the items he took off before he dove in. Placing back on his Hoenn League hat, Edgar then leapt back toward Beka's panel and walked over to the trainer. He then put his blazer jacket around Beka's form, causing Beka to ask:

"Huh?"

"To keep you warm," smiled Edgar.

"Thanks Ed," smiled Beka as well.

"Go Poliwag!" shouted out Brendan from the stands.

This caused an anime vein to pop up on Edgar's forehead and for the enraged trainer to turn around and yell out in a dark voice:

"Brendan!"

As Brendan heard his name being yelled at and for Edgar to leap back across the panels toward him, he immediately hide behind May's back as the female Hoenn trainer and PK softly giggled at him. Beka then slip her arms into Edgar's jacket and straightened it upon her form, smiling and thanking her friend in thought. She then called out to Milotic and asked:

"Okay Milotic…are you ready to continue on?"

"Mi-lo!" called out Milotic.

"Let's show them we mean business Gyarados!" called out Misty and was followed with Gyarados unleashing a hissing roar.

"Milotic, now use Attract!"

Milotic raised up its tail, splitted it, and unleashed a pink heart-shaped light that began to float and make its toward Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Dive!"

Gyarados lowered its head and made a slithering glide down into the depths of the pool, causing Attract to be evaded and for the attack to break away into a thousand pink shards when it hit the wall of the Gym.

"Now Milotic, use Surf!"

Milotic's body began to glow in a blue aura and then gave off a melody cry, causing a huge surge of water to rise up and crest among the water's surface and to crash into the Dive-using Gyarados; causing minimum damage to it.

'I got an idea!' thought Misty and then called out: "Gyarados, use Wrap!"

Gyarados suddenly came up from under Milotic and wrapped its blue and cream scaled body around Milotic, showing its Wrap attack was now in use.

"Milotic, now use Dragonbreath!"

Milotic opened its mouth and shot out a green surge of flames at Gyarados, aiming it and slamming the Dragon Element attack head-on at the side of Gyarados' head.

"Hang in there Gyarados!" called out Misty, "Use Thunderbolt now!"

Gyarados, while still in Wrap, began to glow in a yellow aura that was then set off into an outburst of lighting that struck Milotic.

"Hang in there Milotic, continue with Dragonbreath!"

Through the painful strain of Thunderbolt, Milotic continued to use Dragonbreath more on Gyarados.

"Thunderbolt, full power Gyarados!"

Gyarados then again unleashed more of its Thunderbolt attack, causing Milotic to let up of its Dragonbreath attack and for it to cry in defeat. Gyarados, seeing Milotic had enough, unraveled itself from the majestic Water Element and swam back to its side of the field; causing Milotic to sway and then fall in the water; defeated and fainted.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out Edgar, "Gyarados is the winner!"

"Milotic, return!" called out Beka, holding out Milotic's Pokeball and recalling back her fallen Pokemon. After Milotic was recalled back, Beka pull the Pokeball up to her face and said:

"Thanks Milotic, you battled well my friend…"

"I learned that move by watching Ed in battle," smirked Misty to Beka.

"I know," said Beka, looking up to Misty, "that move was familiar when Ed and I battled in the Final Two of the Hoenn League between Milotic and his Raiden."

"Either way," said Misty, "two down and one to go!"

Beka then threw out her final Pokeball and calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

Absol reappeared for a third and final time on the panels on the field and gave out its cry for battle.

"Can you continue Gyarados?" asked Misty to her Pokemon.

Gyarados softly nodded.

"Good!" said Misty, "Then let the final round to this battle begin!"

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. CGL Misty's Gyarados _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados raised up its head and gave out a powerful roar, which followed with its body beginning to glow in a green aura and for shadowing green illusions of dragons to dance around its scaled form; boosting up its Attack and Speed status.

"Absol, use Swords Dance!"

As before, Absol focused upon its inner self and caused illusions of swords to dance around it and boost up its Attack strength.

"Gyarados, use Earthquake!"

Gyarados raised itself out of the water and then slammed down hard back into the pool, causing a tsunami-like wave to form from its Earthquake attack and begin to overcome Absol.

"Absol, use Razor Wind to become airborne!"

Absol's black scythe began to glow in a grey aura that showed hints of wisping winds to circle around the blade. When the attack was fully charged, Absol swung its head down and slammed the blade onto the panel; causing a huge outburst of wind to flow from the blade and hit the ground. With the ground deflecting off the wind, Absol was immediately swept up by the wind's force and pushed high into the air; easily missing Earthquake and its wave.

"Now use Shockwave Absol!"

While airborne, Absol swung its scythe upwards and shot up a series of yellow lighting bolts into the ceiling. This followed up with black clouds forming and for massive surges of lighting to rain down from the clouds and hit everything on Misty's side of the battlefield, including Gyarados who took the attack super effectively thanks to it being a Water/Flying Duel Element.

"No!" exclaimed Misty in shock, "Gyarados!"

Gyarados made a massive crash back into the pool and then floated on the surface, showing that it had fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," called out Edgar, "Absol is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka Goldheart!"

The crowd then began to go in an uproar of cheers and applauds for the victor of this Gym battle as Beka just merely look upwards and extended out her arms to catch her now falling Absol.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka, "You did it!"

Absol crashed into Beka, knocking the both of them down onto the panel. Then, Beka felt Absol starting to kiss her on her face in friendly, loving, Absol licks. Beka laughed at Absol's loving gesture and simply hugged it, saying:

"Absol! Thank you!"

"Doesn't that remind you of someone that would be giving kisses to Beka that way?" asked Brendan, smirking at Edgar.

"Watch it…" growled Edgar, giving Brendan a death glare to Brendan.

May quietly pulled back Brendan's headband and snapped it back to the trainer's head.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Brendan, rubbing the spot where the headband hit, "Hey!"

"You deserved that…" said May.

"Come on," said Edgar, "let's go congratulate Beka."

On the sidelines of the Gym and out of the pool, Beka and Misty both stood face-to-face to one another, with Misty saying to Beka:

"Beka…you did well in battle. I must say, I am impressed by the way you battled and as the Gym Leader of Cerulean City…I give you the Cascade Badge!"

Beka then saw Misty extended out an open hand to Beka and saw a brilliant light blue, water drop shaped badge was presented to her. Beka gently took the badge into her gloved fingers and smiled.

"Thank you Misty…it was an honor to battle you," said Beka and then bowed politely to Misty.

Misty returned the gesture with a bow as well.

"Beka! You did it!" came the voice of Edgar and followed with Beka being lifted into the black haired trainer's arms.

"Whoa! Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "Watch out, you're too close to the…"

Beka's sentence was cut short when Edgar got too close to the edge of the pool, lost his footing, and caused both trainers to fall into the water. Misty, Brendan, May, and PK all sweat dropped at the two that had fallen in. Suddenly, a flash of rainbow light could be seen from under the water and it followed with a powerful up bursting surge of water, to show Edgar and Beka had both reemerged upon Aurora's back.

"Whoa!" said Beka, realizing where she was at now, "Hey Aurora!"

"Cune…" Aurora growled softly in welcome.

"Heh…look at the Poliwag…" laughed Brendan.

"Brendan!" exclaimed May.

May then pushed Brendan into the pool, but was suddenly cut off guard as Brendan made a turn toward her and grabbed her arm. May then felt herself fall into Brendan's extended arms and they both started to go down, with Brendan smirking and quoting a famous song line:

"Sugar, we're going down swinging!"

"Ahh!" screamed May, "Brendan! I'm gonna…"

As what had happened to Beka, May's sentence was cut short as she and Brendan fell into the pool, causing Beka to laugh at the two.

"Beka…" came Edgar's voice, causing Beka to turn and see the black haired trainer staring at her. She then felt his arms wrap around her waist as he spoke: "…I'm so proud of you…"

"Thanks Ed…" said Beka with a smile.

Little did Beka realize but Edgar had his face to hers and was beginning to edge toward her even closer and softly said:

"Beka…"

Suddenly, Edgar felt something grab his right leg and he was yanked off Aurora's back; crashing into the pool.

" Aurora!" exclaimed Edgar, reemerging his head out of the water, "What's the big idea?"

"Cune?" asked Aurora, its head tilted with a look of confusion in its ruby eyes.

Suddenly, Brendan reemerged next to Edgar and spoke like an evil genius and laughing evilly:

"MUHAHA! Tis I, Brendan Birch, who did it!"

"You're gonna be in such a world of pain!" said Edgar, as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Ahh!" screamed Brendan and began to swim away from Edgar.

"Come back here you coward!" yelled out Edgar and swam after Brendan.

May, who was helped by Beka onto Aurora's back, and Beka both began to laugh at the two as Aurora walked them back to the pool's edge; thanks to Aurora's ability to step on water. Too bad for Brendan, for he failed to realize that Edgar had been swimming ever since he was little and was a very powerful swimmer at that and that was going to cost him when he felt Edgar grab the back of his shirt's collar, grab his shoulders, and then felt his head being pushed down under the water.

"Boys will be boys…" sighed Misty as she saw the two fight and helped May and Beka dismount off Aurora.

"Had enough Birch!" asked Brendan as he let go of Brendan and let him resurface.

Brendan, when had resurfaced and began coughing and gasping for air, spoke:

"Geez man! You nearly killed me!"

"That can be arranged…" said Edgar with an evil smile.

"Man…I think you need help…" said Brendan.

Edgar then grabbed Brendan head and placed it under water again. Beka then walked over to the edge of the pool at where Edgar and Brendan were at and held out her hand, saying:

"Hey guys…here, let me help you both out…"

"Oh, thanks Beka!" smiled Edgar, stepping on a submerged Brendan's head on purpose, and for footing, as he got out of the pool with Beka's help.

"Grr…" growled out Brendan as he resurfaced and got out with Beka's help.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After their fun within the Gym pool and Beka's Gym battle, the group was dried and ready to head out for Vermillion City to catch the next boat to the Battle Frontier. However, one person was short of missing and it was Edgar.

"Where's Edgar I wonder?" asked May.

"He…went to go do something before he left…he'll be back soon…" reassured Misty.

Beka began to step out of the door to the Gym, having an idea where Edgar might be and decided that she should check up on him, just incase he was alright.

"I'm ready to go guys," said Beka, "but first…wait here…I'll be right back…"

Beka then ran off in a certain direction she took before and left the Gym's grounds.

"Oh great, first Ed goes off and now Beka…" sighed Brendan.

"Don't worry," reassured May, "they'll be back."

"Pi," PK said, nodding in agreement with May.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within a certain area of the forest, a somber moment filled the air as Edgar stood before his parent's burial site with a deep look of sadness in his eyes. With a bouquet filled with beautiful, sweet smelling flowers in his hands, Edgar gently knelt at the shrine and placed the flowers on the shrine. He then got back up and began to speak with his deceased parents:

"Hey Mom…Dad…it's me…I know it's been awhile…and, um…I miss you guys…"

Edgar gently wiped away a few shedding tears from his sapphire eyes with his gloved hands and sniffled a bit. He then pressed on a weak smile and said:

"…but anyway, enough sad stories. As for me…I'm going on another Pokemon journey, along with my friends…Brendan, May, and…Beka…"

Edgar smiled even more at her name and spoke:

"…Beka…she is something else…if you had met her, you would had both liked her just as much as I love her…but sadly…she's in love with someone else…talk about love at first site…eh?"

Beka then appeared within the pathway and saw that she was right, he was visiting his parent's gravesite and she quickly got behind a tree, not wanting to disturb Edgar's visit. She then heard Edgar say:

"Mother…Father…I love Beka with all my heart and soul…she's not like other girls…she's so special and…I want to spend my whole life with her…I want to make her happy and if Beka gives me that chance, I'll make sure that I will always be with her and to make her feel safe…you both taught me those values…she's the one girl that takes my breath away…she has the most lovely smile…she always knows how to make me feel more at ease with myself…" Edgar then began to chuckle and spoke: "…Beka Goldheart Knight…it has a nice ring to it…but well, I gotta go now…Mom, Dad…watch over me and my friends…I promise I'll make you both proud…bye…"

Edgar then clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in a silent prayer. After he had just finished the silent prayer, Edgar heard a twig snap and caused him to flare his eyes open.

"Who's there!" asked Edgar as he spun around and prepared for anything.

'Oh no…' thought Beka, who was now frozen in her spot and beginning to blush, '…what do I do? He'll know I heard him…'

Edgar then felt something gently fill his nose, like a light fragrance of some sort, smelling like sweet pea from behind a series of trees.

'That aroma,' thought Edgar, 'it smells like…a very light and delicate perfume…it's…' and then switched to speech: "Beka?"

'Oh no…he knows it's me…' thought Beka, blushing even more and now shaking nervously in her stand.

"Hey, don't worry…I'm not mad," said Edgar, trying to coax Beka out of hiding, "Beka, please…you can come out now."

Beka nervously stepped out from behind the tree where she was hiding to reveal herself to Edgar.

"Edgar…I…I…um…" stuttered Beka nervously, but then fell to her knees in forgiveness and exclaimed: "Edgar…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be here! I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay and what not and I…I…"

Beka was now beginning to shake even more in nervousness, not knowing what to say or do to get her way out of this situation and she also felt tears beginning to form from her hazel eyes.

"Hey…hey…it's all right…" reassured Edgar in a soft tone, as he knelled down in front of Beka.

Beka then felt Edgar wrap his arms around her form and gently embraced her in a hug within him for reassurance. She then felt something warm being placed on her face and she looked up to see Edgar was gingerly wiping away her tears from her face with the gloved parts of his hand. With her tears dried, Beka looked up at Edgar as said softly:

"Umm…I…I guess I'll be going then. So that you can say good-bye again to your parents…and…I'll go…"

Beka then stood to her feet, turned, and began to walk back on the trail back to the Gym.

"No wait!" exclaimed Edgar, grabbing her right hand and causing Beka to stop and hear Edgar say: "Please…stay."

"Umm…okay…" said Beka softly, not knowing what to say or do.

Beka then felt Edgar gently take her right hand into both of his hands and he led her back to the shrine. When they both approached it, Edgar spoke:

"Mom, Dad…this is Beka…the girl I told you about."

"Hello," Beka spoke softly and bowed before the shrine in respect.

"Beka…all the things I told my parents came from my heart…" said Edgar.

"It did?" asked Beka.

"Yes," nodded Edgar, "Beka…"

Beka immediately felt her right hand grabbed again by Edgar's hands and she saw he was peering into her stunned hazel eyes. He then spoke with:

"Beka…I love you! If you give me a chance…I know I can make you happy!"

Beka stood there staring at Edgar, too shocked to even respond to Edgar's confession to her.

"Ed…I…" spoke Beka, but wasn't able to get in her sentence.

As she was about to speak, Beka felt a pair of soft, delicate lips graze against and pressed down into onto hers; seeing it was Edgar giving her a kiss on her lips and showing her how much he really loved her. Beka immediately began to blush in a deep red hue and for her thoughts and confusions of the day before to begin to swirl and sink deep into her mind.

'What…is…' her thoughts dizzily swam in her mind, 'What is…going on?'

Beka suddenly felt weak all around and caused her to collapse to the ground.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Edgar, immediately catching Beka in his arms, "Beka!"

Edgar looked into Beka's face and saw that she had fainted.

"Beka!" Edgar exclaimed again and held Beka's right hand.

Seeing that she was out cold, Edgar softly sighed and knew that this was his fault…that he shouldn't have said anything to her. He then took Beka into his arms in a cradling hold and began to walk back to the Gym so that Beka could be taken care of.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka began to softly stir from her blackout moment and fluttered her eyes opened. She saw that she was upon her back and that the concerned faces of Brendan and May were staring down at her.

"Hey, she's waking up!" said Brendan.

"Beka!" exclaimed May, "Beka…are you alright?"

"Yeah…" said Beka, a bit groggy in her voice, "…what happened?"

"Apparently," said May, straightening the wet washcloth that was folded and placed on Beka's forehead, "you blacked out."

"Where's Ed?" asked Beka, sitting up and holding the wet cloth to her forehead.

"Don't know," said Brendan, "he brought you back to the Gym, placed you here on the couch within the living room, and then left. We don't know where he is, but PK and Misty went out to look for him."

"I got to find him," said Beka, taking off the cloth and moving over on the couch so that she could get up and stand.

"Beka, take it easy!" exclaimed Brendan, "You just got up!"

"I can't," said Beka, "I need to talk to him!"

"But Beka…" said May, but wasn't able to get in her last words as Beka had grabbed her green messenger bag and headed for the Gym's exit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar was back sitting on the rock that protruded near the lake beside the Gym, watching wild aquatic Pokemon swimming around from within in silence. Within that silence, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him but didn't bother to turn around and see who it was that was approaching him.

"Edgar?" came Misty's voice.

Edgar didn't answer.

"Edgar…what's wrong?" asked Misty, as she and PK sat down on the rock next to Edgar.

"Nothin'…" said Edgar.

"Are you sure…you didn't answer me the first time…" said Misty.

"It's my fault Mist…" said Edgar.

"Huh?" asked Misty, "What is?"

"Because of me," said Edgar softly, "Beka is in bed…"

"Edgar…Beka just passed out…that's all…it can't be your fault," explained Misty.

"I…I told her I felt…" said Edgar.

"Oh…I see…" said Misty, understanding what Edgar was saying.

"Maybe…I should've not told her that I love her…it was so stupid of me…" said Edgar with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"No Edgar…it's not stupid…" reassured Misty.

"It is!" exclaimed Edgar in an angry tone, "Beka loves Steven Stone! What does he have that I don't, huh? You tell me Misty!"

"Edgar…" said Misty softly, shocked by how much Edgar was upset by this.

"It's my fault Beka got sick!" said Edgar, putting words in exaggeration, "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself!"

Suddenly, Edgar felt something quick, yet hard slap across his right cheek; causing him to wince in pain and hold his hand over where he was hit. Edgar turned to see Misty with her hand in a back pose of hitting and then, with her sea blue eyes hardened in anger, began to scold him with:

"Edgar! Get a hold of yourself! Stop blaming yourself for what happened! You know…what you did took courage Edgar, and I could never have confessed my feelings to Ash like you did for Beka! Edgar, you are Beka's friend and she would never accuse you of making her the way she is!" Misty then began to show tears in her eyes as she ended with: "Please Edgar…don't say stuff like that ever again…don't blame this on yourself…"

"Mother…Misty…" spoke Edgar softly, saying something he hadn't called her in ages, and then immediately bursted into tears.

Misty immediately wrapped her arms around Edgar in a loving hug and pressed his face into her right shoulder in comfort as he continued to cry.

"My sweet Edgar…" said Misty softly, shedding a few tears as well.

Just then, Beka showed up to see Misty and Edgar together on the rock and decided to wait behind on the trail so that they could have space to talk before she walked into their conversation.

"I…just want to make her happy…" said Edgar, sniffling up his sorrow.

"I know Edgar…and you have made her happy," said Misty, "you've been there for her…you're her friend."

"Mist…I'd give my life for Beka…" said Edgar.

"I know you would Edgar," said Misty and pointed to Edgar's heart, "because of what you feel inside…in your heart…"

Edgar softly nodded as Misty continued on with:

"You have the biggest heart in the world Edgar…you would do anything for the ones you care about…"

"You taught me that," smiled Edgar.

"Yup," smiled Misty back.

"That's true…" came a familiar voice from behind the cousins.

Misty, Edgar, and PK turned to see it was Beka standing behind them.

"Beka?" asked Edgar.

Beka softly nodded and spoke with a smile:

"You have the biggest heart in the universe Edgar…and…and I'm glad to have met you and to be close friend with you."

Suddenly, from behind Beka appeared May and Brendan with smiles on their faces as well.

"That's right Edgar…we know who you really are on the inside," said May.

"You are the greatest friend anyone could ever have Edgar," spoke Brendan.

"Thanks guys…" said Edgar, wiping away his tears, "…you don't know how much that means to me."

"Now come on Poliwag…your journey to the Battle Frontier awaits!" smirked Brendan.

"Okay…hey!" said Edgar, realizing what Brendan called him, "Brendan!"

Suddenly, a quick lunge from Edgar lead into the black-haired trainer putting Brendan in a headlock and saying:

"Do…not…call me a…Poliwag!"

This lead from laughter from the females and PK as they watched another 'male-bonding' moment occur.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After getting the final preparations ready, the group headed out for the road to head toward Vermillion City to catch the next boat ride to the Battle Frontier.

"Man…" said Edgar, stretching his arms toward the afternoon sky, "…I didn't realize how great it feels to be back on the road again."

"Well," said Brendan, "we have a long ride to go to get to the Battle Frontier…man; it's been so long since we last went there."

"Yeah," said May, "but now…we have Beka to show around the place."

"Yeah," nodded Beka, "I want to know what it's like out there…"

"Well then," said Brendan, "tomorrow morning, when you wake up from your beauty sleep Beka; we'll be approaching the Battle Frontier!"

"Great," said Beka, "I can't wait…"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK on Edgar's shoulder, causing the group to turn toward the Electric Element.

"I think PK is excited as well," smirked Edgar as he scratched the top of PK's head; which also now was replaced with a miniature version of Edgar's Hoenn League cap on its head.

Beka looked at Edgar for a brief moment before turning her gaze upwards to the sky, knowing the events that occurred we now going to be small pieces to a big puzzle that even she would be surprised about the outcome of it…

"Hey Beka," asked May, "are you alright?"

"Huh?" asked Beka, turning to May, "oh yeah, I'm fine…just thinking."

And so, with the bright clear sky burning away through the afternoon, the group continues on a new journey back to Hoenn and toward the Battle Frontier where new surprises await…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, the return of Benen and Jack as well as new trainer appearances occur on the _S.S. Tidal_ as Beka and the others make their way to the Battle Frontier…


	6. To The Battle Frontier!

Before this chapter commences, the following authors: Jordan R. Was Here, Miaya-Chan, Patinator, and Alenia Shadows; all have OC debuts and do not belong to me. So, AJ Dron (OC of Jordan R. Was Here), Violet (OC of Miaya-Chan), Patrick "Pat" MacClintock (OC of Patinator), and Serina Aquisa (OC of Alenia Shadows) are not my characters; so if wanting to use these OCs in other fics, ask these authors permission first since they are the creators/owners. Also, thanks goes out to Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK for helping to write a certain part to this chapter.

To the Battle Frontier!

With their tickets flashed before the sailor that manned the entrance and exit to the ship, the group began to board the _S.S. Tidal_ so that their next journey to the Battle Frontier would commence.

"I wonder if there are other trainers heading out to the Battle Frontier as well?" asked Beka softly as she gazed around the dock when they all bordered.

"It's a possibility," said Edgar, "I guess you just got to look around and find someone who will be in the Frontier Challenge as well."

"Yeah," nodded Beka softly.

"Well, first thing's first," said Brendan, clutching his stomach, "I'm hungry…let's get something to eat…"

"Sounds like a good idea," said May, "better than doing anything…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

They entered into a big dining hall on the _S.S. Tidal _to pick up something to eat for a late lunch and saw that the hall was filled with various amounts of people and most of them appearing to be Pokemon trainers.

"Well," said Brendan, "I guess this answer your question Beka."

"True," spoke Beka, "but I wonder how many of these trainers are going to participate in the Frontier Challenge?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," said May, "but let's get something to eat first and then we'll move on from then."

"Good idea," agreed Edgar, "right PK?"

"Chu!" PK said on Edgar's left shoulder.

"Well," said Beka, "I think I'm going to go over to one of the vending machines they have over there and get bottled water. You guys want anything?"

"Lemonade please!" said May.

"I'll take a clear soda," spoke Brendan.

"Root beer for me please Beka," said Edgar, "and bottled water for PK."

"Okay then," nodded Beka and having the list of drinks in her mind, "I'll be back shortly."

Leaving her friends for the time being, Beka walked over to the one side of the dining hall that had drink machines lined up along the wall and began slipping change into the machines to get everyone's order. Once she got everyone's drink, Beka was about to go back to where they were but stopped when she heard someone from beside her right mutter:

"Stupid machine…not taking my dollar bill…"

Beka turned her head toward the voice and saw that it was a boy, about a year younger than she was, with brown hair, green eyes, and was an inch shorter than she was. His attire consisted of a black shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, an Electabuzz baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses that rested on the cap's brim for the time being.

"Hey, you need any help?" asked Beka, offering her service to the teen.

"Huh?" said the guy, turning to look at who was speaking to him and said: "Oh, yeah…you by chance don't have any extra change on you for a dollar, do you?"

"Sure," said Beka, slipping her hands into her pant's pocket and pulling out four quarters, "here you go."

With the money exchange delivered, the teen then slipped the four quarters into the machine, pressed a button, and got his soda.

"Hey, thanks a lot," said the guy, taking a sip from his soda.

"Sure, no problem," said Beka.

"By the way, my name is AJ Dron," introduced the guy, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you AJ, I'm Beka Goldheart," said Beka, taking his hand into hers and giving him a handshake.

"Yeah," nodded AJ, "you and Edgar Knight are now the new Hoenn League Champions."

"Yeah," nodded Beka softly, but then saw something that caught her eye from behind AJ's head.

Levitating behind AJ was a Steel/Electric Element Pokemon that looked like three metal eyeballs melded together and each of the steel spheres having two magnets attached to each side of it and a tiny screw.

"Mag-ne-ton!" the creature called out in a low, electric hum.

"Wow," said Beka softly, "a Magneton."

"Yup," said AJ, "this is my Magneton. I usually let it out and let it levitate along side me when we go places or have nothing else much to do."

"Oh, I see," said Beka softly.

"Beka!" came a call from Edgar as Beka turned and saw the group walking up to her, "There you are, we were wondering where what to you."

"Oh sorry," apologized Beka, "I was just talking to someone…guys, this is AJ Dron."

"Hello," nodded AJ.

"Hey, the name's Brendan Birch," spoke Brendan.

"May Maple," introduced May without missing a beat.

"Edgar Knight is the name," said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK replied.

"Nice to meet you all," said AJ.

"Well then," said Brendan, "how about you join us for lunch AJ?"

"Sure, why not?" shrugged AJ and then followed the group to wait in line for a meal.

Once they all got their meal, the group walked over to a large round table and sat down at it in order for them to eat their lunches.

"So are you heading for the Battle Frontier for the Frontier Challenge?" Beka asked AJ.

"Yeah," nodded AJ, "I just want to get out and take on the competition."

"Then," said Edgar with a smirk, "it looks like I have some rivalry to look out for at the Frontier then."

"Heh," laughed AJ, "it'll be a pleasure taking you on Edgar…that is, if you win the Challenge…"

"You just better watch out because Edgar Knight is gonna win it all!" cheered out Edgar.

"Well, the Poliwag sure has confidence," said Brendan and began to snicker quietly.

"Birch!" yelled out Edgar and then grabbed Brendan from across the table and put him in another headlock.

"Boys…" sighed May.

"Do they…usually fight like that?" asked AJ as he leaned toward Beka.

"Mostly, yes…" sighed Beka softly.

"Excuse me," came a soft female voice from behind Beka, "are you Beka Goldheart?"

Beka turned around to see teenager girl standing behind her who had black hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly pale skin complexion and wore a simple attire of a black tank-top, a pair of long jeans, and white sneakers. Beka also saw that the girl had by her side a Breloom, a Grass/Fighting Element that had a green and red and black designed mushroom cap on the top of its cream colored head, frill-like petals around the base of its neck, a green body, red claws on its arms and feet, a long cream-colored tail with a green spore-like tip, and gray eyes.

"Yes," said Beka, "I am."

"Oh wow," the girl smiled and extended out her hand to Beka, "my name is Violet and I just want to say that I've seen your battles on television. They are so awesome."

"Oh, thank you Violet," said Beka and shook her hand, "but really…it's my Pokemon that deserve more credit than I."

"Yeah," nodded Violet as she looked down at her Breloom and petted the top of its head.

"Bre-loom!" called out Breloom as it enjoyed its pet.

"Is that your Breloom Violet?" asked Beka as she looked at the Duel Element Pokemon.

"Yup, it sure is," smiled Violet.

"Wow…it looks like you've raised it very well," said Beka as she looked at Breloom, "and it seems to love you very much."

"Oh," said Violet, seeming a bit surprised at the compliment, "thank you Beka."

"No way!" came another female's voice, "Beka Goldheart is here!"

Beka turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that another teenage girl was coming toward the table. This teen appeared to be fourteen years old but was an inch taller than Beka was, having black hair that flowed down to the middle of her back but was currently put up in a pony-tail and sapphire-blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a cyan spaghetti-top with a white star upon the chest, white cargo pants, black shoes, and fingerless gloves on her hands. As the girl reached the table, Beka said:

"Hello."

"Oh man," said the girl, "Beka Goldheart in the flesh! Oh, excuse me for the sudden rudeness, my name is Serina Aquisa and I'm a fellow Pokemon trainer as well."

"It's nice to meet you," said Beka, "so you and Violet must both be participants in the Battle Frontier as well."

"I guess so," said Serina.

So within the next moments, Beka, Brendan, May, Edgar, AJ, Violet, and Serina conversated amongst each other about their purposes within the Frontier as well as other subjects that came to their mind. Meanwhile, sitting at a table not far from the group was a sixteen year old guy with red-brown hair that was spiked up in the front and in a back-hooked way, and green eyes that were in a narrowed and focused upon the group. His attire consisted of a dark green long sleeved shirt with a black **D **on it that was strangely designed to have the vertical line intersecting the horizontal ones and being longer than usual, dark green pants, a darker shade of green clock with emerald green coloring the inside of the piece of back cloth, and a pair of dark green gloves with the same **D **design from the shirt between the wrist and middle two knuckles. The teen was staring at Beka with his narrow eyes, as if he was "grilling" her with a dark and unforgiving look.

"So that must be her…Beka Goldheart…" mumbled the teen, "…she doesn't look that strong. I know one thing…once she participates in the Battle Frontier, I'm going to face her and challenge her to a battle she'll never forget…this Champion of Hoenn…once she battles I, Patrick MacClintock, she won't be having another victory to claim for her own…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

After time being spent talking to AJ, Violet, and Serina and agreeing to meet back up with them for dinner later on, The Green Team (as Edgar had called them earlier) all now stood on the deck of the _S.S. Tidal _and were gazing out toward the ocean to enjoy the crisp, bright scenery around them.

"Well," said Brendan, "now that we're here…what should we do?"

"I know what I wanna do!" exclaimed May with a giggle, "I'm going to take a nice tan!"

"I think I'll look around the _S.S. Tidal_ for awhile," said Beka.

"I'll join you," said Edgar.

"Okay," said Beka and nodded.

"What about you Sweat-Band Boy? What are you gonna do? Gawk at May all day?" asked Edgar and then began to burst in laughter.

Brendan then began to blush in a deep red hue and exclaimed:

"No! You sicko!"

"How come you're blushing, huh?" smirked Edgar in Brendan's face.

Brendan began to blush even more and bit back his lip.

"Pi-ka-ka-ka-ka…" laughed PK on Edgar's left shoulder at Brendan.

"Grr…come on May!" growled Brendan and stormed off in the direction May was going toward.

"You two lovebirds have fun!" giggled May and ran off to catch up with Brendan.

'Lovebirds?' asked Beka in her mind.

Edgar blushed to May's compliment and thought as well:

'Very funny May…'

"Well," said Beka, turning to Edgar, "let's look around then…"

"Sure…" smiled Edgar and extended out his arm toward the direction they were going to walk toward, "…after you."

"Thanks," smiled Beka and began to walk with Edgar and PK by her side.

The two trainers and Pikachu then began to trek around the ship and into the various rooms and regions of the boat for most of the afternoon.

"Wow…this ship is so huge…amazing…" said Beka as she, Edgar, and PK entered into a main hallway within the ship.

"I agree," nodded Edgar softly, "this boat is incredibly big."

As Edgar had just finished his sentence, a suddenly black out occurred that left the boat within darkness.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "What gives!"

Suddenly, from the crackling of a speaker within the hallway of the ship came forth a male's voice that sounded dark and harsh as he spoke with:

"Attention to all on the _S.S. Tidal_…this is Team Sky…"

'No!' exclaimed Beka in her mind, 'Team Sky is here!'

"We have received word that a girl with red hair and hazel eyes have boarded this ship and is making her way toward the Battle Frontier. The only way you will all access safety to your destination is to bring this girl before us captive!"

Then, the speakers cut out into silence, causing people that were within the same area to ask each other was going on and a few to begin to toward Beka from behind…

'Oh no…' thought Beka, '…Team Sky has taken this ship hostage and they want me as ransom…"

"Beka," said Edgar, "they're here for you."

"I know…" said Beka softly.

Edgar, with a protective sapphire stare over Beka, gritted his teeth and thought:

'I won't let Team Sky harm you Beka.' He then made a fist with his right hand that was by his side, 'This I swear…'

Suddenly, one of the desperate passengers that toward Beka from behind grabbed Beka's right arm and exclaimed:

"I got her!"

"Let me go!" screamed out Beka as she tried to break loose from the passenger.

"Hey!" yelled out Edgar, "Get your hands off her!"

Another passenger from behind grabbed Beka's left arm and tried to help the other passenger to pin her arms together on her back.

"Let go of me!" screamed Beka as she struggled even more.

"PK!" called out Edgar, "Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-chuuuuu!" cried out PK as its red cheeks bursted into yellow electricity and then shot out massive surges of Thunderbolt before it, nailing both passengers and for them to let go of Beka as they collapsed to the ground.

"Thanks guys…" said Beka softly as she gently rubbed her arms in comfort.

"C'mon!" exclaimed Edgar, grabbing her right hand.

"Okay…" said Beka and then began to follow with Edgar and PK down the hallway in a massive run.

"Hey!" called out a guy from behind, "They're they are!"

This followed with more series of footsteps running from behind the fleeing trainers. Edgar shifted his gaze back to see that a group of ten passengers were now beginning to pursue them in chase.

'Oh no…' thought Edgar as he saw the group coming toward them.

Beka saw this as well and knew that she had to set up a decoy to buy them time to escape. With that, Beka broke her hand out of Edgar's grip and turned around to face the passengers. She then pulled out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it out, calling out:

"Absol, I choose you!"

From a mesh of white light materialized Beka's Absol before her.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in a deep voice.

Edgar, turning and seeing Beka's action, didn't hesitate to grab a Pokeball and throw it out, calling out:

"Come on out Luna!"

In another mesh of white light materialized Luna, a shiny Absol that had red shades in its white fur, deep red in place of the black parts on its body, and dazzling sapphire blue eyes.

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna as well.

"Absol, use Razor Wind for a decoy!" called out Beka.

"Luna, use Razor Wind as well!" called out Edgar.

Both Absols scythe blades that rested along their head began to glow in pale gray auras that caused wisps of wind to blow around the blades. After a few moments of building up the attack, Absol and Luna threw down their blades toward the ground, unleashing a series of mini twisters that acted as a furious wall of wind that blocked the passengers from getting to Edgar and Beka. The two trainers then recalled back both Absols and took off down the hallway.

"Okay, now what do we do?" asked Edgar.

As Edgar asked his question, both him, PK, and Beka turned a corner and suddenly skidded to a halt. Standing before the two trainers, with their arms crossed, were two Team Sky Agents that were both dressed in green short sleeved shirts that had the black **S **dragon symbol in the center of their chests with green blazer jackets on top, green gloves that had green cuffs that went up to their elbows, a pair of black pants that had Rayquaza rings along the sides of the pant's legs, brown mock shoes, and wore brown aviation hats with goggles that hanged loosely around their necks. One of the agents had frosty white hair that jagged out in a shag cut from under the cap with olive colored eyes while the other agent had long red colored hair that were curved upwards in the format of wings at the sides of his head and green eyes.

"No…" said Beka softly, "…Team Sky agents…"

"Team Sky Elite Spies Chris and Marcus to be exact," said the white haired agent, who was Chris, with an evil grin on his face.

"Second to Team Sky Elites Lee, Rita, and Wilma…but just as good…" smirked the maroon haired agent, who was Marcus, with an evil grin as well on his face.

"Beka," said Edgar softly, "get behind me…"

"No way…Team Sky is my responsibility…" said Beka.

"Beka," said Edgar, "I won't let you get hurt…let me handle Team Sky."

"But Ed…I know Team Sky a lot more than anyone else and I can fight them off as well…" spoke Beka as her hazel eyes slowly flashed into her emerald gaze.

"All right," nodded Edgar, "but I won't let you face them alone…we're a team. We'll do it together."

"Pi-ka-chu!" said PK, wanting a piece of Team Sky as well.

"If you wish…" nodded Beka softly and turned her gaze to meet back up with the Spies.

"So…Emerald…we meet at last…" said Chris with an evil smirk as he stared at Beka.

"And you must be Edgar Knight," smirked Marcus as he stared at Edgar, "your reputation precedes you. You are the one that has the Legendary Pokemon Suicune. I must say, you'll be a good bonus to the capture for Team Sky…"

"You won't be getting anyone!" shouted out Beka as she got before Edgar.

"Yeah!" called out Edgar, "We won't let you harm any more innocent people!"

"What I can't stand are those who harm innocent lives," said Beka, "all in the name of something that will only bring harm to others…I'll make sure that whatever you are going to do will not come to pass…"

"We stopped Team Sky once and we'll gladly do it again!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" smirked Chris and pulled out a Pokeball, "Well then, we will be most gladly to accept."

"Fine…" said Beka, taking out a Pokeball as well, "…I'll take you both on in a double battle!"

"I want a piece of them as well…" said Edgar.

"No…just leave this to me…" said Beka.

"Beka…we're a team and together we battle…" said Edgar.

"But Team Sky is my responsibility…I have to face them alone…" said Beka, not wanting Edgar to be dragged down into this.

"I won't let you…" protested Edgar, "…you're not alone…you have May, Brendan…and…you have me Beka…"

"But it's my fault that Team Sky has appeared…I need to face them…" said Beka.

"I'm going to help you Beka…" smiled Edgar.

"But…" said Beka meekly.

"No 'buts'…" said Edgar with a wink.

"I see I have no choice…" sighed Beka.

"Very well then," said Marcus with an evil smirk, "it'll be a two-on-two battle…" He then turned to Edgar and spoke with: "…Are you going to use your Suicune? It wouldn't be fair, you know, using a Legendary Pokemon…"

"I don't need Aurora to beat you two clowns…" said Edgar, pulling out a Pokeball.

"You brat…" sneered Chris, "…I can guarantee you one thing Knight…in the end, Emerald will be ours and you won't be able to stop us!"

"You don't know who you're messing with…" said Edgar.

"Some snot nose brat who should keep his business out of ours and our purposes!" answered Marcus to Edgar in a sarcastic manner.

"You're one to talk…loud mouth…" smirked Edgar.

"Marcus…" said Chris to his partner, "…let's just battle the kid and the Emerald so that we can capture her soon!"

"Fine…our leader will be so pleased when we've captured Emerald…" said Marcus and threw out a Pokeball, calling out: "Kingdra, go!"

"Skarmory, go!" called out Chris as he threw out his Pokeball as well.

From the two Pokeballs came forth two flashes of white light that materialized into a Skarmory; a Steel/Flying Element that looked like a giant metallic bird with splintered steel and red wings, a cresting steel fin upon its head as well as a curved beak, a single punched grey tail feather, three toed talons that ended in white claws, and yellow eyes; and a Kingdra, a Water/Dragon Element that looked like a seahorse with blue and tan underbelly colored scales, seaweed-like appendages on its head, a piped mouth, a single fin on its back, and slanted red eyes; upon the field before Chris and Marcus.

"Skar-mory!" cawed out Skarmory.

"King-dra!" bellowed out Kingdra.

"I choose you Blade!" called out Edgar as he threw out his Pokeball.

"Blaziken, I choose you!" called out Beka as she threw out her Pokeball.

From the two Pokeballs came forth two meshes of white light that materialized into a Sceptile; a Grass Element that looked like a giant green lizard that stood upon its back legs with red markings under its chin and a line around its stomach, yellow spore-like objects on its back, green leaves from around its wrists, a bushy plant-like tail, and yellow eyes; and a Blaziken, a Fire/Fighting Element that looked like a human-like bird with long, cream-colored, wing-like hair, red feathers within its face, arms, lower body, and upper legs, yellow flame-like designs on the bottom of its feet and yellow on its chest, cream-colored feathers on its chest, brown claw-like hands, and blue/yellow eyes.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade, the Sceptile.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken as its fists flared in flames.

"Let's show Team Sky why we are the Hoenn League Champions!" said Edgar to Beka.

"Right…" said Beka and nodded.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Blaziken and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Team Sky Elite Spies Chirs' and Marcus' Skarmory and Kingdra**_

_**This will be a one-on-one, double battle with no substitution or time limit.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"Skarmory, use Peck on Blaziken!"

Taking upon its red and steel wings, Skarmory came at Blaziken with its metallic beak glowing in a white light.

"Blaziken, evade and use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken then began to come at Skarmory with its right leg beginning to glow in orange and golden aura light that gleamed within a fiery light.

"Use Agility Skarmory!"

Skarmory suddenly vanished from its spot within the air and caused Blaziken to swing its Blaze Kick into an empty target.

"Blaziken, pull back and use Sunny Day!"

With a powerful leap backwards toward its side of the field, Blaziken unleashed a powerful roar that caused sunlight to form within the vicinities of the ship's ceiling and glow upon the 'battlefield'.

"Not good!" said Marcus to the Sunny Day move and then called out: "Kingdra, use Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

Kingdra's piped-liked mouth began to show a faint white glow at the end of the snout in which followed up with Kingdra releasing surges of white-blue light that looked like frosty lighting.

"Blade! Use Solarbeam to cancel out Ice Beam!"

Blade's spore-like seeds upon its green back began to glow in a white light and for its mouth to open and form a sphere of white light as well. Thanks to Sunny Day, Blade was able to send out a powerful, yet quick, Solarbeam attack in the form of a beam of white light that cut through Ice Beam and destroyed the Ice Element attack.

"What!" exclaimed Marcus, "No way!"

"Let me explain…" said Edgar with a smirk, "…you see, as long as Sunny Day is used…Blade can use Solarbeam without having to charge it before hand to use it…in other words, I can use it more quickly…"

"I knew that you brat!" snarled out Marcus.

"Let me take care of that," said Chris, "Skarmory, cancel out Sunny Day with Sandstorm!"

Skarmory began to give out a shrill cry that followed with its jagged wings to beat in a heavy rhythm. With a few beats of its wings, a powerful sandstorm suddenly began to sweep into the battlefield and cancel out Sunny Day's effects.

"Uh-oh! Not good!" exclaimed Beka and then switched to thought: 'I need to recall back Sunny Day.' She then called out again with: "Blaziken, Sunny Day again!"

Blaziken, once again, raised its head to the ceiling and called forth its attack; showing that strong beams of sunlight from an unknown source began to glow heavily above the field and for Sandstorm to die away to the attack.

"Beka…I have an idea…" said Edgar.

"Yeah?" asked Beka.

"Let's combine Solarbeam with Flamethrower to take them out quickly…" suggested Edgar.

"Alright," nodded Beka and called out with: "Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its red beak and unleashed a powerful surge of orange and golden flames that melded and flashed together in a stream of fire toward the opponents.

"Blade! Solarbeam now!"

Blade opened its mouth again and shot out its Solarbeam along side Flamethrower. Then, the two surging attacks combined together within the air to form an amazingly dazzling attack that seemed to resemble the close-up surface of the sun.

"Oh no…" Marcus said softly in shock.

The double attack swept across the field on the opponent's side of the field and slammed into both Kingdra and Skarmory, causing the two Duel Element Pokemon to collapse and faint to the powerful attack.

"No!" exclaimed Chris, "Skarmory!"

"Kingdra!" exclaimed Marcus as well.

"Looks like we won Team Sky…" said Beka softly as she and Edgar recalled back their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs for rest.

"Losers!" taunted Edgar and held out his right hand which showed his thumb and index finger sticking out straight in an **L **sign.

Chris growled softly, seeing the sign and recalling back his Pokemon along with Marcus, and spoke with:

"We're not done just yet…"

"Huh?" asked Beka, "What do you mean?"

"You both lost!" shouted Edgar, "Now leave!"

"Afraid not…" said Marcus with an evil smirk, "…not until we get what we came for…"

"Well," said Beka, with emerald gaze still in place of her hazel gaze, "I won't let you get away for what you and your organization is about to do!"

"I'm afraid that we won't let you get that goal accomplished," smirked Chris.

"What do you mean!" asked Beka.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, three metal hoops streamed through the air and slammed into Beka, incasing their steel forms around Beka's ankles, lower arms, and upper arms; causing her to be pinned in place and unable to escape.

"GAH!" screamed Beka when she felt the tightening of the steel hoops around her form.

"No!" exclaimed Edgar, "Beka! I'll save you!"

Edgar then took out the Crystal Ball and threw it out, calling forth:

"I choose you Aurora!"

From a mesh of rainbow light materialized Aurora within the hallway.

"SUI-CUNE!" Aurora bellowed out in its ancient cry.

"I don't think so…" smirked Marcus and pull out something from his pant's pockets.

In his hand, he held a small palm-sized grey controlled that had a green button on the top. With a push down of his thumb, Marcus caused the device to trigger an order to the hoops and from the hoops came forth a massive outburst of electricity that shocked Beka.

"AH!" Beka screamed as the electricity seeped into her form.

"NO!" growled Edgar and then turned to the Spies and said in an angry tone: "Let her go now!"

"Afraid not…heh, heh…" chuckled Chris.

"You disgust me!" snapped Edgar.

"Now…hand over Emerald and no one gets hurt!" exclaimed Marcus in a demanding tone.

"Not if I hurt you first…" said Edgar in a dark tone, as his sapphire eyes began to hint in shades of a crystal light and for a crystal-blue aura to surround his form.

'It's…his power…' thought Beka as she saw what was going on.

"If I were you two, I would think twice…either let her go now or feel my full wrath…your choice!" demanded Edgar.

"Like we are afraid of you," smirked Chris, "if you touch even a hair on us, well…"

As Chris ended his sentence, Marcus pushed the button on the controller again and caused another wave of electricity to be released from the hoops and to sink into Beka's form, causing her to scream in pain.

"Now you've done it…" the deep voice of Edgar commenced, which suddenly caused the boat to begin to move sideways in a rapid motion as the water from the outside began to swell and grow to Edgar's anger.

This was another power that was beginning to come forth from Edgar as the crystal aura around him grew into flames of rage. Realizing that this occurring because of Edgar, Beka cried out:

"Ed no! Calm down!"

"You two dare to hurt the girl I love," said Edgar's deep voice, "but for your actions…prepare to feel my wrath! MY TRUE POWER!"

Edgar's last sentence seemed to echo around his surroundings and causing the waves from outside of the ship to grow more furious, crashing up against the sides of the ship and the fear of sinkage.

'I won't let you be blinded by hatred…' Beka thought and then called out in a loud voice: "EDGAR! STOP!"

As the words escaped from her lips, Beka's form suddenly lighted up in an emerald green aura that hummed with mystic power.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, his voice seeming to return to normal as her voice reached him.

Edgar's crystal aura died down from its flames of fury to a now illuminating thin form around his body. He then turned and was shocked to see Beka was now glowing…just like him. From the light, the hoops broke into pieces and clinked on the floor around Beka as the trainer was now free from the traps.

"No way!" exclaimed Marcus in shock, "She got free!"

With her hazel eyes now glowing in a deep emerald hue, Beka looked up at the Team Sky Elite Spies and spoke in a different, yet calm and serene, voice:

"This must end…peace must one again be in place for all…"

Beka then lifted up her right hand and from within, a sphere of golden light began to form and collect within her palm.

"What's going on!" asked Chris at the sight before him.

His question was soon answered as Beka unleashed the light from her hand in the form of a golden beam of light that sparked with hints of green light within. This attack was no other than a Hyper Beam. The attack slammed into the ground before Chris' and Marcus' feet and caused a shockwave to explode from underneath them, blasting them through the roof of the ship and sent them sailing into the sky. With a PING! from a distant star, the Team Sky Elite Spies were gone from sight and from the scene. With them gone, Beka then turned to face Edgar and stare at him with an emerald silence.

"Beka?" asked Edgar softly as he was now standing before the one he loved in shock and fear.

Beka quietly walked up to Edgar and placed her right hand on his forehead, admitting a calming, serene wave of comfort into the trainer's body.

"Be calm Crystal…" Beka's different voice spoke like a gentle wind, "…peace has returned…"

" Crystal?" asked Edgar softly, wondering why Beka would call him such a name.

Beka softly nodded to Edgar's question as her emerald eyes filled his crystal hinted blue ones. Suddenly, the green aura vanished around Beka and caused the trainer to collapse as the crystal-blue aura from around Edgar vanished as well and caused him to fall on his knees. Beka laid on the floor, passed out, as Edgar cringed at what just happened. Beka then suddenly began to moan as she stirred back into consciousness and opened her hazel eyes to speak out:

"Ray…Rayquaza…"

"Beka?" asked Edgar as he knelled by Beka's side.

"Huh?" asked Beka, opening up her eyes fully and looking up at Edgar, "Ed?"

"You okay?" asked Edgar.

"I think so…what happened?" asked Beka.

"Long story short…you blasted Team Sky with a Hyper Beam attack," explained Edgar.

"Hyper Beam…me?" asked Beka in confusion, "What?"

"You were glowing…" said Edgar.

"I was?" asked Beka.

"Yeah…I was glowing as well…I don't remember much though," said Edgar.

"I can't remember anything…the last thing I could remember was that I called out your name…" said Beka.

"You called me… Crystal…" said Edgar.

"What?" asked Beka in a confused look, "I did?"

Edgar simply nodded to Beka's question, causing Beka to think:

'What's going on? What happened?'

"I wish I knew…" said Edgar softly in a mutter that caused Beka to turn toward him.

"Wish you knew what?" asked Beka.

"I don't know…" sighed Edgar.

Beka then began to climb back upon her feet, but she suddenly lost her balance and stepping; causing her to began to fall backwards.

"I got you!" said Edgar, grabbing Beka in his arms and holding her back up to her feet.

"Thanks," said Beka softly.

"No prob," said Edgar.

With assistance from Edgar, Beka was back upon her feet and holding her balance against the hallway's right wall as she leaned against it.

"Man…my head's pounding…" said Beka as she placed her right hand over her forehead to hold back a fresh pain of a headache.

"Mine too…" said Edgar as he rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers together.

"Maybe a few moments of rest will do alright…" said Beka as she lay against the wall.

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly and then switched to thought with: 'What is going on here? First, I was glowing and now Beka? This doesn't make any sense…'

'I don't understand…' thought Beka with her hazel gaze upon the floor at her feet, '…I was calling Ed to stop with his power…then I blacked out…and then…Rayquaza's presence was with me before I woke up…what could this be…is it…Emerald?'

Shaking her head sightly, Beka spoke with:

"I need some air…"

Beka then began to walk down the hallway toward the deck of the ship, but suddenly, she felt her legs buck in from underneath her and for her to collapse onto the floor of the hallway.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Beka, wondering why she was now feeling weak.

"You should lay down Beka…" said Edgar as he approached Beka and knelt down beside her.

"Pi-pi-pi-ka," said PK to Beka, agreeing with Edgar.

"I guess I should…I'm in no condition to be walking around…" said Beka, getting back up, "…I'm going to my room and rest…tell Brendan and May if they're worried about me…"

"Okay," said Edgar softly.

Beka then began to slowly walk down the hallway toward her room as Edgar watched and followed her to her cabin. Once Beka reached her room, she entered into it and closed it shut as Edgar and PK was left in the hallway by themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within a cabin room that was just next door to Beka's, Brendan, May, Edgar, and PK all sat within the vicinities of the room and conversated amongst each other, mostly about Edgar telling the group about what happened between him and Beka against Team Sky Elite Spies Chris and Marcus.

"So…you guys were ambushed by Team Sky agents?" asked Brendan to Edgar.

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly.

"Oh man…that must have been a scary moment for you two," said May.

"You know what was weird?" asked Edgar.

"What was?" asked Brendan.

"Well," said Edgar, "when those Team Sky goons captured Beka…it happened again…"

"You mean…" asked May, having a feeling about what had occurred, "…like at Cerulean?"

"Yes," said Edgar, "only this time, I felt rage…anger…hatred…I wanted to pound those Team Sky scum…"

"If you did experience what had happened back in Cerulean," said May, "then that must have explained the sudden change in the water a while ago."

"Yeah," said Brendan, "the ocean suddenly became choppy, like if we were in a storm, but thing about that was that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky…"

"There's more…" said Edgar silently.

"More?" asked Brendan.

"Yes…" said Edgar.

"What happened Ed?" asked May.

"I almost lost it when suddenly Beka screamed my name and then Beka started to glow…a green aura surrounding her…" said Edgar.

"What?" exclaimed Brendan, "Beka was glowing!"

Edgar softly nodded to Brendan's question.

"A green aura…Emerald…" pondered May softly.

"May…do you know what's going on?" asked Edgar.

"Huh?" asked May, turning to Edgar, "No…I don't…I just know that it's what Beka's 'other reference' is…"

"Not only that…" said Edgar, adding onto what had happened, "…Beka used Hyper Beam…one of Rayquaza's Pokemon moves…"

"What?" asked Brendan in shock, "Beka? Using Hyper Beam! But…but that's impossible!"

"I saw it with my own eyes…" said Edgar, the truth present in his sapphire gaze.

"Pi-ka-chu…" PK said in agreeance.

"Unreal," said May, "first she glows green and then uses a Hyper Beam…was there anything else different about Beka?"

"Her voice," said Edgar, "it sounded ancient-like."

"Ancient?" asked Brendan.

"Her voice sounded different," pondered Edgar.

"In a good or bad way?" asked May, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"In a good way," said Edgar, answering May's question.

"So what did she say?" asked May.

"She said: 'This must end…peace must once again be in place for all…' and then used Hyper Beam," explained Edgar.

"Unreal," said Brendan.

"Yeah," agreed Edgar, "and…she also called me… ' Crystal'…"

" Crystal?" asked May.

"Yeah…but why?" asked Edgar.

"I'm not for sure…but I'm guess this has to do with something revolving around Beka and with her being from a different reality," said Brendan.

"I remember back when I first started my Pokemon journey…when I first battled Aurora…" said Edgar, "…somehow, there's a special bond between us…could it be that…that…I could be a Chosen One…like Beka?"

"It could be," said May, "Maybe there is something more to Beka than we know about."

"I just wish Team Sky would leave Beka alone!" said Edgar with his right hand becoming a fist, "They just don't know when to give up!"

"I wish they would too…but they're not because of her being from another world…" said Brendan with his arms crossed, "…being a 'key' to their plans…"

"I'll make an oath…" said Edgar, "…I swear that I will protect Beka and crush Team Sky…every one of them! Just like I did with Team Rocket!"

"Edgar…I don't think Beka will let you…" said May.

"I can try," said Edgar, "Beka can't handle Team Sky alone! She doesn't have to face them alone…you have no idea…what it's like to be hounded, to always look behind you back…"

"Beka has faced that…" said May softly.

"So have I," said Edgar, "May…I know how Beka feels…"

"True…" nodded May softly.

"Team Rocket took away my parents…and I'll be darned if I let Team Sky take away Beka from me!" said Edgar with seriousness in his voice, "This is personal now guys…"

"And we want to help defend Beka as well…" said Brendan.

"I know…" said Edgar.

"Whether she likes it or not…we won't let her face these threats alone…" said May.

"Together, Team Sky won't stand a chance against the Green Team!" exclaimed Edgar, extending his hand out toward him and with it slightly downward, "Together!"

"Right!" said Brendan and May in unison and placed their hands within as well on top of Edgar's.

"Pi-ka-chu!" called out PK and placed its yellow right paw on top of the trainers.

"We've known each other for a long time now…and now; we have to keep our bonds of friendship strong in order to protect our friend!" declared Brendan.

"And we'll stop at nothing to keep Beka and Hoenn safe from the threats of Team Sky!" said May.

"Together, we will crush Team Sky!" said Edgar.

"And protect Hoenn!" they all shouted in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within her cabin, Beka was asleep upon the bed that was in the room. Suddenly, deep within her sleep, she seemed to struggle against something and moaned out:

"No…stay away…"

A nightmare was beginning…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Beka was surrounded by hundreds of Team Sky Grunts, all with their faces shadowed by darkness except the haunting gleaming of their evil smiles, as they began to toward her with their hands reaching out for her and aiming to grab her. _

_ "There's no escape Emerald!" a Grunt called out which followed with evil laughter. _

_ "Help me!" screamed out Beka, searching for any signs of aid. _

_ "Look at who we have as prisoners," another Grunt spoke with an evil smile. _

_ Beka eyes widened in horror to see Brendan, May, and Edgar with their hands behind their backs and struggling against the Grunts that held them. _

_ "No!" exclaimed Beka, "May! Edgar! Brendan!" _

_ Suddenly, a series of Grunts began to kick and beat up the three trainers badly as they screamed in pain. _

_ "GUYS!" screamed Beka in horror and began to run toward them. _

_ She couldn't reach them however as two more Grunts grabbed Beka's arms from behind and held her back as she watched her friends take her punishment… _

_ Beka screamed even more and then suddenly saw someone block her view. Beka looked up to see the face of a woman, with long black hair and piercing amethyst eyes and wearing Samantha's Team Sky Leader attire, staring at her with her arms crossed and pressing an evil smirk upon her full red lips. _

_ "Who…who are you?" asked Beka. _

_ The woman laughed and said: _

_ "Well, I'm your worst nightmare…Emerald…" _

_ Beka then felt the woman place an index finger under Beka's chin and lift her face up to see into the woman's cold eyes. _

_ "Well now Emerald…" the woman smirked, "…so much for being the savior of this world if you can't even protect the ones you care about…" _

_ "Let my friends go! NOW!" screamed Beka as she struggled under the Grunts' grips. _

_ "Afraid not," the woman chuckled evilly, "they belong to Team Sky now…as do you Emerald…" _

_ The woman then burst into an evil laughing rage and then snapped her fingers. Beka suddenly felt cold steel rings being placed on her wrists and ankles as well as chains that pulled her up into the sky. Beka saw that she was now in held prisoner upon a platform that rested vertical to the ground and that the platform was shaped into Team Sky's **S **symbol. _

_ "Dark Rayquaza…" called out the woman, "…destroy the Emerald now!" _

_ Beka looked up to the sky to see a black Eastern dragon with golden ring markings all over its body, two small claws near its chest, and piercing golden eyes staring down upon her from behind the black-haired woman. _

_ "Rayquaza…?" asked Beka meekly. _

_ Beka saw that the creature opened its mouth and began to form a black sphere of light from deep within in its throat. It then raised its head up, threw back its head, and then threw its head back forward; releasing a powerful stream of black and golden sparking light. Beka struggle to break free from the chains, but proved useless as the woman began to laugh evilly as the attack toward neared toward Beka. Beka slammed her eyes shut as the attack slammed into her form, making Beka scream as pain…**actual **pain…ripped into her form… _

0o0o0o0o0o0

"STOP!" screamed Beka in her sleep as tears began to form from her eyes and she jerked to the pain that the nightmare delivered, "I don't want to be alone! I don't want to die! Go away! GO AWAY!"

As Beka struggled within her dream, the door to her cabin busted open to show Edgar, Brendan, May, and PK bursting into the room and to see their friend within her nightmare, screaming and crying.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar in horror as the group got around her bed.

"I don't want to be alone!" Beka screamed, "I don't want to die! Please, HELP ME!"

"Beka!" said Brendan, shaking Beka gently, "Wake up!"

Beka suddenly pastered her eyes opened in horror and shot up in the bed, fully awake, sweating, and breathing heavy.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, sitting down beside Beka and taking her into his arms, hugging and cradling her in his arms.

Beka then began to cry softly, realizing how awful the nightmare was and that she saw her friends were safe before her sight…and alive…

"I'm here," said Edgar softly as he gently rocked her in his arms, "Beka…it's going to be all right…"

Beka cried even more as Edgar gently began to hush her sorrow away.

"It's okay…everything will be okay…" said Edgar and then thought: 'I won't leave you out of my sight…I swear that I will crush Team Sky and save you…'

"I…I don't want to be alone…I don't…want to be…alone…" cried Beka, still traumatized by the nightmare.

"You're not alone Beka…you have me…" said Edgar, looking into her now emerald, tear filled eyes as she meet Edgar's sapphire gaze.

"E-Ed…gar…Edgar?" asked Beka meekly.

"Yeah, it's me…" said Edgar with a soft smile.

"Beka…" said May, hugging her along with Edgar.

"We're in this together…" said Brendan, joining the group hug.

"Thank you guys…thank you…" said Beka softly.

"You're welcome," said May.

'With all of you surrounding me…I'm safe,' thought Beka as felt her friends all around her, 'You are all willing to protect me from the evils of this world…and…and I promise, that no matter what…I'll protect all of you and this entire universe from Team Sky and the other evils that lurk within this world…'

Moments later, the group let their hugs off of Beka.

"Well…let us let her rest guys…" said Edgar as he got up from the bed.

The group began to leave from Beka's room, but was stopped with Beka saying:

"Um…wait…"

"What is it Beka?" asked May as she turned to her friend.

"Can you guys…please…stay awhile?" asked Beka meekly.

"Sure," smiled Edgar.

The group then returned back into the room and began to surround Beka, with Edgar sitting down beside her and for May and Brendan to pull up chairs from the table in Beka's room and to sit around the bed. Beka seemed a bit shaken up when she spoke with:

"Guys…I…"

"We won't leave you alone," said Brendan, reassuring Beka that they wouldn't leave her side.

"I…I know…but it's just…I…I had a horrible nightmare and it's…it's still…haunting me…"

Beka then felt Edgar wrap his arms around her form and gave her a hug of reassurance.

"Thank you Ed…" said Beka, hugging him back.

"You're welcome," said Edgar.

"Want to talk about it?" asked May.

"Okay…I'll try…" said Beka softly and then began to describe her dream, "Well…I had a dream that…that Team Sky had me cornered…and that…you all were…were…" Beka began to tear up and spoke with: "…you all being punished because of me…and that Team Sky was taking you all away from me and…and…" She then began to cry into her gloved hands, reliving the nightmare again that had burned deep into her mind.

"Beka," said Edgar, "that won't happen…I swear to you that Team Sky will go down…and you will be safe…"

"But…there's more…" said Beka, "I then saw a woman…with flowing black hair appear before me; as well as a shadowed…Rayquaza…"

"A shadowed Rayquaza?" asked Brendan.

Beka nodded softly and said:

"But then…the worst part occurred…this Rayquaza attacked me and…I actually…felt…pain…" Beka then began to shiver softly and ended with: "Pain of darkness…pain of hatred…pain of Hoenn…"

"Pain…" said May softly.

"Guys," said Beka, "I don't know what's going to happen…but I have a bad feeling something is going to occur…and that I am going to need to face this new threat…"

"You mean all of us," said Edgar.

"What?" asked Beka and then shook her head, "No…I'm the one that needs to face this…the rest of you need to be safe."

"Beka," said Brendan, "Ed's right…you don't have to face this threat alone."

"But I'm the reason why all of this is happening!" exclaimed Beka.

"This isn't your fault Beka," said Edgar, "this is all Team Sky's doing."

"And I need to face them and take them down once again," said Beka, "I need them stop conquering Hoenn and the rest of the world!"

"We're going to help you stop Team Sky Beka," said May, "We're in this together."

"And together, we're unbeatable," added on Edgar.

"Right!" concluded Brendan.

"Guys," said Beka, "please, I don't want you all to get hurt…because of me…"

"Beka," smiled Edgar, "we all made up our minds…and we're going to stop Team Sky…together."

"But…" said Beka, not knowing what to say.

"No 'buts' Beka," said Edgar, "we're a team! Team Sky better watch out!"

"I guess I don't have a choice then…" Beka spoke softly.

"Looks like you're stuck with us," giggled May.

"I know…" said Beka with a weak smile.

"We'll show Team Sky!" called out Brendan and then did a muscle stance.

"You and what army Puny Sweatband Boy?" smirked Edgar.

"What was that Poliwag!" called out Brendan with a death glare.

"You heard me!" said Edgar, "Did I stutter?"

"That's it…let's settle this man-to-man…WREASTLING!" screamed out Brendan and then lunged at Edgar.

Edgar immediately made a dive off the bed and onto the floor as Brendan went sailing through the air and crashing into the empty spot were Edgar was at, missing Beka as she was still sitting in the bed.

"Ouch!" said Edgar as he saw Brendan crash.

With a small sweat drop of worridness on the back of her head, Beka asked Brendan:

"Brendan…are you okay?"

"Owww………" moaned Brendan in a hurting sigh.

"Brendan! My poor sweetie!" exclaimed May, running up to Brendan's side and holding him in her arms, "Speak to me!"

"Way to go Brendan!" laughed Edgar.

This action, however, caused May to turn and death glare over at Edgar.

"Uh…oh…" gulped Edgar.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BRENDAN!" screamed out May as she lunged at Edgar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar with his arms out in innocence, "I didn't do anything!"

May then reached out with her hand and grabbed Edgar's left ear in a tight, pulling clench.

"Ow!" exclaimed Edgar, "Ouch! May! Quit it!"

"Alright May," said Brendan who was now back on his feet, "now it's time for payback Knight…heh, heh…"

Brendan then began to crack his knuckles in readying to torture Edgar.

"Let me handle this dear…" said May to Brendan.

May then dragged Edgar's ear toward Brendan with the rest of Edgar's form following behind.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Ouchie! OW!"

"Now Edgar Knight!" exclaimed May, "Apologize to Brendan…"

"But May…" said Edgar innocently.

"Do it!" exclaimed May.

With a sigh escaping from his lips, Edgar sighed and said:

"Brendan…I'm…sorry…"

"Ha!" laughed Brendan with delight, "I knew it! I knew this day would come!"

Suddenly, May reached out and grabbed Brendan's right ear into a gripping grab as well with Edgar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "OW! What gives!"

"You two will stop this nonsense on insulting one another…" said May.

"But you know we're just joking May," said Brendan.

"But it's getting annoying," said May.

"Fine…" sighed Brendan.

"Okay…we'll stop…" said Edgar.

"Much better…" said May and released their ears.

As soon as they were both set free, May then gave a peck on the cheek to Brendan's cheek; causing the white haired trainer to blush. May then glided over toward Edgar and gave him a peck on his cheek as well, causing Edgar to blush a deep red as well.

'May sure knows how to get them to stop…' thought Beka with a soft smile.

"May?" asked Edgar softly.

"Yes?" asked May.

"C-c-can I…h-h-have another peck on the cheek?" stammered Edgar in blush.

"Now-now," giggled May, "it's time you two stopped."

"Yes ma'am…" said Brendan and Edgar in unison.

'Yup…she taught them well,' thought Beka with a smile. She then turned to look at her hands and thought with: 'I want to keep my friends safe…I want to protect them from Team Sky as well as protecting Hoenn…I owe them so much and I don't want to lose them…because of me…and they would risk everything to be with me…I've never had friends like them before in my entire life…I'm…I'm so glad that I meet them…and I want us to be together…forever…'

"Pi-ka-chu!" came PK's cry that followed with the Electric Element to jump into Beka's arms.

"Hi PK," smiled Beka as she began to pet PK's soft yellow fur.

"Cha…" sighed PK as it enjoyed Beka petting it.

Beka continue to smile softly and thought:

'And Pokemon…they are my friends as well…they are willing to do anything for me…and I'm willing to do anything for them as well…'

Suddenly, a loud gurgling noise was heard that caused Beka, PK, May, and Brendan to turn and see Edgar clutching his stomach.

"Whoa…hungry already?" asked Brendan with a sweat drop on his head.

"Erm…yeah," laughed Edgar with a sweat drop as well.

May then giggled and said:

"Well then, it looks like dinner!"

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" PK cheered out.

"Alright! Eddie boy! You're paying for us all!" grinned Brendan.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Edgar in shock.

"Um…I'll pitch in," said Beka.

"It's okay Beka…Poliwag's got it covered, right?" smirked Brendan over to Edgar.

"Grr…Brendan…" growled Edgar as he shot a death glare toward Brendan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" said May, wagging her index finger at the two trainers, "Remember what I said earlier…"

Edgar growled softly again and then sighed with:

"I know…"

"No…I'll buy everyone dinner…" reassured Beka as she got out of her bed.

"No, no," said Edgar to Beka, "It's okay…I got it covered."

"No," pleaded Beka, "I want to buy everyone dinner…please."

"Well…okay," said Edgar to Beka and then muttered under his breath to himself: "I am a little short in cash anyway…"

"I just want to do something for all of you," said Beka, "because…you all helped and saved me…in more ways than I can think of…"

"And we're glad to be your friends," smiled May, adding onto Beka's sentence.

"Really?" asked Beka softly with a soft blush on her face.

"Really…" said Edgar, who now approached Beka and wrapped his arms around Beka's waist, "…I like being with you all the time…" and ended with a smile.

"Ed…thank you," said Beka softly and bowed her head softly in a nod of thanks.

"You're welcome…" said Edgar and then dipped his face next to Beka's to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Edgar's action caused Beka to begin to blush in a deep red as Brendan and May stood there and watching the scene unfold with their eyes plastered open in surprisement and their mouths gaping open. Beka then felt Edgar move his head against Beka's right side of her head and she then heard him whisper in her ear:

"I want to be with you forever…"

"Ed…" said Beka softly, but she was cut off when he continued to whisper in her ear:

"Give me a chance…let me show you…you mean a lot to me Beka…"

"I…" Beka said softly again.

"Please…" whispered Edgar again and then pull his face up to meet Beka's again.

"I…I don't know…what to say…" said Beka softly in nervousness.

Beka then felt Edgar place his index finger on her lips and said:

"You don't have to say anything…"

Beka then began to tremble slightly, knowing that the incident at Cerulean would probably occur again and that it would be worst than before.

"What's the matter?" asked Edgar softly with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Everything…is so…confusing…" trembled Beka softly.

"I can wait," said Edgar, "I got all the time in the world. I will wait for you Beka…as long as it takes…" and then smiled in reassurance.

"Oh…" said Beka softly, knowing what Edgar meant…wanting to wait for the one he loved…to be with him.

"Yeah…" Edgar said softly and nodded.

Brendan then leaned toward May and whispered:

"So much drama…"

May then grabbed Brendan's headband, pull its back, and then let it go to smack the Hoenn trainer hard on the side of the head.

"OW!" yelled out Brendan in pain.

"Hush!" shushed May.

"Sorry…" apologized Brendan.

"When you're ready," said Edgar to Beka, "I'll be waiting."

Beka then felt Edgar give Beka a tight, yet loving hug around her form. Not wanting to be rude, Beka hugged back her friend and thought:

'I…I think I do like Ed…' she then suddenly felt blush pressure on her face, 'Oh my gosh…I'm blushing…but…it's still confusing…why does it feel like my heart is being pulled toward two different paths? Why?'

"Come on you two love birds, let's get some dinner," smirked Brendan.

"Whatever you say Birch," said Edgar with a soft smile on his face as he let go of Beka.

"Huh?" asked Brendan in confusion and thought: 'He's not lunging at me like usual…'

"Come on PK!" said Edgar, turning toward his Pikachu.

"Pi-pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and then jumped onto Edgar's right shoulder.

"You coming Beka?" asked Edgar when he turned to Beka.

Beka then saw that he was smiling and that he had his left hand extended out toward her. Not wanting to be rude, Beka softly smiled and took Edgar's hand in friendship.

"Sure…" Beka said softly.

With all of them together, the group made their way down toward the dining hall within the ship.

0o0o0o0o0o0

At the table within the dining hall, Beka, May, Brendan, Edgar, PK, AJ and his Magneton, Violet and her Breloom, and Serina all were seated at a table and enjoy a hearty dinner as they talked and conversated more amongst each other.

"Man, I can't wait and see what the Battle Frontier is like," said Serina.

"Me too," agreed Beka with a nod.

"I just want to get out there and battle," said Edgar, "and of course, win it all!"

"Good luck on that Edgar," smirked AJ, "because you'll have some tough competition to look out for."

"Believe me, I know," said Edgar, "I went to the Battle Frontier years before with Brendan, May, and Jack."

"Jack?" asked Violet, "Who is that?"

"Jack Cameron is a fellow traveling companion of ours," said Brendan, "he didn't come with us on the boat but were going to meet back up with him at the Battle Frontier tomorrow morning when we land."

"And don't forget Benen," said May, "he's meeting up with us as well tomorrow as well."

"So Benen is still with you guys?" asked Edgar, "That's cool…and I didn't know Jack joined up as well."

"Yeah," nodded Beka.

"Well," said Brendan, standing up, "let's make a toast, shall we?"

The group then lifted up glasses of various liquids that they each had with their dinner.

"So what should we should we toast to?" asked May.

"Well," said Beka, "I toast to our newest adventure with friends, both old and new, in the Battle Frontier. To the pathways we will be taking on our newest adventure, and to, of course, to the land of Hoenn and to all it offers!"

"CHEERS!" the group exclaimed and clincked their glasses together.

"Yes, cheers," clinked in another glass from an anonymous hand outside of the group.

Beka turned to see when the glass of cola had come from and saw that it was a teen who was dressed in a rouge green attire with green eyes and red-brown hair that was spiked.

"Oh," asked Beka, "who are you?"

"The name's Patrick MacClintock…Pat for short," said the teen, "and I would like to add in another toast."

"Umm…sure…" said Beka softly.

"I toast that you, Beka Goldheart, and I will battle at the Battle Frontier and that I will beat you!" exclaimed Pat, tinking his glass against Beka's and then drank with a smirk.

"Heh, too bad for you," smirked Edgar to Pat, "because Beka will beat your sorry butt in a battle!"

"What was that you idiotic imbecile?" snapped Pat at Edgar.

"Hey! Watch it punk!" snapped back Edgar.

"Whatever," Pat sneered and then walked off, finishing up the rest of his cola.

"Who was that guy?" asked Brendan.

"Not for sure," said AJ, "but one thing's for sure…he loves his green."

Beka just continued to watch as this Pat character left the dining hall and wondering what he wanted from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Beka awoken to the blowing of the ship's horn as well as someone speaking out over the intercoms within the ship with:

"Attention passengers of the _S.S. Tidal_, we have made it to the Battle Frontier and are preparing to unload in a few moments.

'The Battle Frontier,' Beka thought with a smile and then pulled herself out of bed to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, I see them!" said Jack, as he and Benen stood upon the waiting area at the _S.S. Tidal_'slanding.

From their points of view, Benen and Jack saw that the group, along with a few other passengers were dismounting from the boat and they walked up to them. With a few good-byes from AJ, Violet, and Serina and wishing them the best of luck in the Battle Frontier, the group walked up to greet to oncoming Jack and Benen. Meanwhile, Pat also got off of the boat and stared at Beka and the group. With a soft noise of anger hummed in his throat, Pat walked into the crowd of trainers and awaited for his time to take on Beka.

"Well," said Jack, "let's get registered for the Frontier Challenge."

"Right," nodded Beka and the group proceeded to registration to do so.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, appearances of old friends and a certain rival unfold as the group begins the day at the Battle Frontier…


	7. Of Friends and Enemies

Before this chapter begins, I would like to say that is chapter contains bits of spoilers from the future chapters of my other fic: Crystal: The Legend of Johto. Secondly, Garrett Taylor is an OC created and owned by Blue-Eyes White Knight-BEWK while Katie Legends (NOT ME IN REAL LIFE! By the way…) and Night Strongheart are OCs created by me. Thirdly, thanks goes out to BEWK for helping in the creation of this chapter.

Of Friends and Enemies

"Well," said Brendan, "there it is…the Battle Frontier."

"Well, duh!" said Edgar.

"Hey, don't get cocky Poliwag!" snapped Brendan, but then began to gag as he was then placed in a headlock by the black-haired trainer.

As the group began to make their way into the mainland of the Battle Frontier, they began to conversate amongst one another in hopes of figuring out where they should go first. However, Beka, May, Benen, Swablu, Jack, and PK were all now sweat-dropping as the two trainers began to brawl. After a few moments of Benen and Jack prying the two free, Beka then asked with:

"Well…I guess we should head for the Battle Tower, right?"

"Oh yeah!" said Edgar with confidence as he raised a fist, "Get ready Battle Frontier! Here I come!"

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" PK exclaimed with him and had its fist up as well.

"You haven't changed a bit squirt…" came a male voice from behind Edgar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Who said that!"

Edgar turned to look at where the voice came from and suddenly had a surprising look upon his face when he saw who it was. Standing behind Edgar, with his arms cross, was an eighteen year old male with spiky blond hair, glistening brown eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a brown jacket with a solid golden-yellow line along each of the jacket's arms, a plain golden-yellow t-shirt underneath the open jacket, golden-yellow fingerless gloves on his hands, a pair of brown pants with the same golden-yellow, solid line along each side of the pant's sides, and brown, black, and golden-yellow designed sneakers.

"Hey Ed…" smirked the teen.

"Garrett?" asked Edgar blankly, not knowing if the teen was really a friend of his from a long time ago.

"The one and only," said Garrett, smirking again.

"Garrett!" exclaimed Edgar, laughing and giving his friend a high five of welcoming, "It's been a long time pal…what have you been doing?"

"Well," said Garrett, "you know…the usual, training and working with my Pokemon as we travel around the world…"

"Have you gotten stronger?" asked Edgar with a sly smirk.

"Well, you'll find out in the Battle Frontier squirt," said Garrett with a smirk.

As Edgar and Garrett spoke, the rest of the group gathered around Edgar to see what was going on.

"Hey Ed, who's that?" asked Brendan, pointing at Garrett.

"Oh," said Edgar, realizing that he had his friends with him as well, "guys, this is my old friend Garrett Taylor…we used to travel together when I first started as a trainer in Johto."

"Hey, nice to meet ya! I'm Brendan Birch!" greeted Brendan, sticking out his right hand to shake Garrett's hand.

"Likewise…" said Garrett, taking and shaking Brendan's hand, "…like what you did to your hair by the way…"

Garrett then chuckled to his compliment as Brendan had an anime pressure point appear on the side of his head.

"Grr…this is naturally white Blondie!" snapped Brendan.

"You should see his hair without his headband…" said Edgar and then grabbed Brendan's green headband, taking it off and showing that Brendan's hair elegantly flowed down just above his shoulders.

"KNIGHT!" exclaimed Brendan and tried to snatch back his headband.

"Oh my gosh!" joked Garrett, "You're a girl!"

Brendan then shot out a death glare toward Garrett and screamed out "his line" whenever his hair was referred to being girlly:

"YOU DIE NOW!"

"Relax kid…I was joking…" chuckled Garrett.

Edgar laughed as well while Brendan quickly snatched back his headband and put it back on while mumbling threats of revenge.

"Hey, I'm Jack," said Jack, sticking out his hand to shake Garrett's.

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Garrett and shook his hand back.

"The name's Benen," introduced Benen and then shifted his dark colored gaze to his right shoulder, "and this is my Swablu."

"Swa-blu!" chirped out Swablu.

"Nice to meet you both as well," said Garrett and shook Benen's hand as well.

Then, Garrett turned and noticed Beka and May standing with the group as well.

"Well," said Garrett with a smirk, "who are these lovely ladies you have here Edgar?"

May giggled at Garrett's compliment and spoke with:

"I'm May Maple and this is my friend…" she pointed to Beka, "…Beka Goldheart."

"Hello," said Beka and bowed to Garrett in welcoming.

Beka then felt Garrett take Beka's right hand into his own hand. She looked up to see Garrett bow before Beka and then kissed the top of her gloved hand like a gentleman.

"The pleasure is all mine…" said Garrett with a smile.

"Oh," said Beka softly with a light blush overcoming her face, "okay…"

"And you are a pretty little flower as well…" said Garrett as he went over to May, took her right gloved hand, bowed before it, and then kissed her hand as well.

"Oh my…" said May with a blush and then began to giggle.

Meanwhile, watching Garrett's action from behind, an inflamed with rage Brendan stood and began to crack his knuckles as Benen, Swablu, and Jack began to sweat drop to Brendan's action.

"Birch…relax man," said Edgar.

"Fine…" sighed Brendan and stopped his jealousy work.

"I've heard all about you Beka," said Garrett to Beka, "you have quite a reputation here in Hoenn."

"Yeah," said Beka softly, "but it's really my Pokemon who deserves the credit…not me…"

"Would you…like to have a one-on-one Pokemon battle with me?" asked Garrett.

"Sure," said Beka, "I'd love too."

"Great," said Garrett, "I'll show you my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" asked Beka blankly.

"Ed's not the only one…" said Garrett with a smirk.

'Huh?' asked Beka in thought and then it suddenly hit her, 'Wait…Garrett has a Legendary too!'

"Come on out!" shouted out Garrett as he pulled out a Pokeball that was a golden yellow all over and had a black, ancient lighting bolt designed on the top of the sphere and threw it out to the sky, "Thunder!"

The strangely colored Pokeball opened and from within came forth a beam of yellow-golden light that seemed to be surrounded in static electricity. Beka braced herself to see what Pokemon came forth from the mesh of lighting light. Materialized from the light was an Electric Element that looked like a mixture between a saber tooth cat and a dog with a black helmet-like plating upon its forehead, white fur that wrapped along the sides of its head and met at the top of its head, a blue appendage between its nose and mouth, a pair of fangs that protruded from its mouth, bright yellow fur covering its body with black lighting bolt designs on the sides and on the upper legs, white fur on its underbelly, long sharp claws, a purple mesh of fur on its back that curved to look like ancient thunder clouds, a blue static shaped tail with a purple connecter to its body, and piercing ruby eyes. This creature was no other than Raikou: Legendary of Thunder.

"RAI-KOU!" roared out Thunder in its mighty cry.

"Wow…Raikou…" said Beka in awe, seeing the Legendary before her gleaming hazel sight.

"Showoff…" muttered Edgar as he crossed his arms.

After a few moments of gazing at the Legendary, Beka then grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it, calling out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

From a mesh of white light materialized Flygon, a Ground/Dragon Element that looked like a dragonfly and dragon mixture; having a pair of dark green antenna on its head, a light green body, a pair of diamond-shaped wings that were light green and had a red outline, small light green arms tucked into its chest that ended in white claws, small light green legs and feet that had dark green markings at the top of the legs and on the feet's tips, a long tail that was light and dark green sequenced and ended with a light green and red outlined fan-like tip, and had dark colored eyes that were covered in red, transparent, bubble-like shielding that resembled a dragonfly's eyes.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon.

"So," said Brendan, "Beka's going to be facing another Legendary of Johto."

"I can't wait to see this," said Jack.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Flygon vs. Garrett's Raikou**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"All right Thunder! Use Spark!"

Thunder's body began to glow in a bright yellow light that caused nettings of electricity to form around its body and then be shot out toward Flygon.

"Flygon, take the attack!"

Flygon remained still on its position on the field, slowing levitating upon its wings, and took the Spark attack. The Electrical attack did nothing to Flygon, thanks to the dragon being part Ground Element.

"What?" asked Garrett in shock, not knowing about Flygon since he wasn't familiar with Hoenn so well.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

Flygon flew up into the air and did a majestic back flip, which caused it to swing its long tail down toward the ground and crash into the ground. Once Flygon's tail made contact with the ground, shockwaves occurred from the point of the hit and thus caused a powerful surge of white light to blast from the ground and shoot toward Thunder.

"Thunder, avoid Earthquake!"

Thunder lowered itself upon its great haunches and then leapt high into the sky, easily evading the attack and becoming air borne upon the winds. Beka was amazed at how far Thunder had leapt, but knowing that this was still a battle, she then called out:

"Flygon, use Screech!"

Flygon opened its mouth and sent out a high pitched shrill toward Thunder.

"Thunder, use Roar!"

Thunder opened its mouth and unleashed from deep within itself a powerful roar that sounded like a tiger roaring with the might of a thunderstorm. The Roar attack of the Legendary cut through Screech and hitted Flygon, causing the Ground/Dragon Element to wince to the noise, transform into a mesh of red light, and return back into its Pokeball that was still held in Beka's hand. Beka felt the powerful force of Flygon returning into the Pokeball and looked down at her Pokeball to see it gleam for a brief moment in a red light and then vanished.

"It looks like I win," said Garrett.

"Yeah," said Beka nodding and then spoke to her Pokeball: "Good job Flygon, you did your best my friend."

After she clipped on Flygon's Pokeball to her belt, Beka looked up to see Garrett and Thunder, who was by his side, approaching her.

"I hope next time, we can battle again Beka," said Garrett, extending out his hand and smiled.

"Sure," smiled Beka and shook Garrett's hand, "it'll be a pleasure."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Brendan, as he, May, Edgar, PK, Benen, Swablu, and Jack came up to Beka and Garrett, as Garrett recalled back Thunder, "How did you end up with Raikou?"

"Yes, how?" asked May.

"It's quite simple," said Garrett, "back when Edgar, two other friends of ours, and I were kids…we had our hands full with Team Rocket…"

"Yeah…Team Rocket wanted to capture me and Katie for ransom money among other things…" said Edgar.

"Who's Katie?" asked May.

"She's another old friend of ours that traveled with us in Johto," said Edgar.

"Oh, that's cool," said Brendan, "but you still haven't told us how you got Raikou."

"Well," explained Garrett, "I fought against an opponent named Larz who had captured Raikou with Team Rocket's Dark Master Ball. I fought and won Raikou back to freedom, but then, Raikou wanted to battle me and I ended up catching it."

"Yup…it was a fierce battle, but Garrett pulled it off," said Edgar.

Suddenly, a dark voice came from behind Edgar that spoke with:

"Well, well…look who's here…"

The group turned to see who it was and it caused both Edgar and Garrett to flash hardened looks in their eyes as Beka had a look of surprisement in her sight. Standing behind the group with a twenty year old guy that was about the same height as Edgar with long red colored hair, redder than Beka's, with a dark piercing look in his narrowed black eyes and an evil-like smirk on his face. The guy's attire consisted of a black blazer jacket with silver belt-like straps on the upper arms of the jacket and one at the wrists of the jacket, a red shirt underneath, a pair of black gloves over his hands, black pants with silver chains hanging from a silver-colored Pokebelt, and black boots.

"Larz!" exclaimed Edgar and Garrett in unison at the sight of their enemy before them.

'The rival in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal games!' thought Beka with surprisement at the similarity of the guy.

"I knew I recognized that voice!" growled Edgar, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Knight…" said Larz.

"After all these years," said Garrett, "I never thought you'd show your ugly mug here Larz…"

Larz sneered at Garrett's sight and spoke:

"You…after what you, Knight, Legends, and Strongheart did…my father is now rotting in prison because of you all!"

"That's where he belongs, in jail!" exclaimed Edgar.

Larz growled softly at Edgar, seeing the one that caused him so much trouble through-out the years.

"What are you doing here in Hoenn Larz…are you trying to revive Team Rocket again?" asked Edgar in a demanding tone.

"Actually," said Larz, "I'm looking for a certain individual…"

"Get lost Larz…" said Garrett.

"So I'm guessing you're not interested in whom I'm looking for," said Larz to Garrett.

"It better not be Katie!" snapped Edgar.

"No…someone much more important…" said Larz.

"Uh…who's the red head?" asked Brendan blankly, pointing to Larz.

Larz turned to see the rest of the group and smirked at Brendan.

"Well, well…a bleachy hair kid," commented Larz and chuckled evilly.

"What did you say!" snapped Brendan as his right fist began to raise up.

"Calm down Brendan!" said May, holding back Brendan.

"Who is it that you're looking for, you worm?" said Edgar in anger.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" said PK with seriousness on its face.

"Well," said Larz, "I don't know if you losers know who it is…but this person goes by a certain reference…know as: 'The Emerald of Hoenn'…"

'No,' thought Edgar, with seriousness pressed on his face, 'not Beka.'

'No…he's after me…' thought Beka in silence with shock.

"This Emerald person is not here," said Edgar, lying to protect Beka, "so get lost Larz and stay out of Hoenn…"

"I don't think so," said Larz, "from latest reports from Team Rocket spies…Emerald is here in the Battle Frontier."

"I said…get…lost…" said Edgar, his sentence pausing in between to show that anger was beginning to brew in him.

"What's the matter Knight? You know who Emerald is?" smirked Larz.

Edgar growled softly to Larz.

"Tell me Knight…who is it?" asked Larz as he kept on his smirk.

"Like I'd tell you!" snapped Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" said PK angrily.

"Oh really? Well then, I think I might have an idea where the Emerald is…right now…" said Larz with a smirk.

"You're beginning to tick me off Larz!" said Garrett angrily.

"But don't you want to know as well Taylor?" smirked Larz.

"I'm warning you Larz…" said Edgar, taking out the Crystal Ball.

Seeing the Crystal Ball in Edgar's hand, Larz simply sighed in sarcasm and spoke with:

"You're no fun Knight…as always…"

"Well," said Garrett, "humor us and leave."

"Well then," said Larz, pointing up his right index finger to the sky, "the person who is Emerald is no other than…" he then lowered his hand down and to point straight at Beka, "…her…" and then smiled evilly at Beka.

"You touch her and you'll be sorry!" said Edgar in a threatening tone.

"Oh really?" said Larz and began to toward Beka, "Let's see if that's true…"

"Stay away from Beka!" screamed out Edgar and lunged at Larz in order to take him out.

Larz, seeing that Edgar fell for the trick, smirked and threw a punch at Edgar's chest hard.

"AH!" screamed out Edgar at the feel of the punch knocking the wind out of him and for him to collapse to his knees to the ground.

Edgar then felt someone push him down on his back and for him to loose his balance on his hands and to crash chest-first into the ground. He looked up to see it was Larz with a dark smirk upon his face. Larz then stepped his right foot on Edgar's head, making the black-haired trainer kiss the ground before him.

"You belong there, beneath my feet!" said Larz and then began to laugh evilly.

"That's enough!" said Beka, shouting angrily that someone was mistreating her friend.

Then, without warning, Beka ran up toward the two and slammed her right knee hard into Larz's gut, causing him to be knocked off Edgar.

"Oof!" coughed out Larz as he felt the powerful surge hit his gut and caused him to collapse to the ground.

Larz then looked up to see Beka was now standing before Edgar and staring at him with a piercing, emerald gaze.

"How dare you!" sneered Larz with an angry look on his face that he was taken down by a girl.

"How dare you hurt my friend like that, you cold-hearted monster!" shouted out Beka with her eyes still hardened in their emerald gaze.

Larz pulled himself up to his feet as did Edgar, with a sinister smirk on his face and said:

"So, I see it now…you two are close…to one another…"

"I'm going to take you down Larz!" said Edgar with anger, "Mark my words!"

"That is…if you can defend yourself like a man…in which, you can't," said Larz and then began to laugh evilly to his remark.

"I'll show you!" exclaimed Edgar, about to run at Larz and attack him again, but was this time held back by Brendan, Benen, Jack, and Garrett.

Larz laughed at the sight of Edgar being held back by the four male trainers and then turned to Beka and spoke:

"And you…you'll pay for interfering Emerald!"

Larz then turned again and began to walk away into the distance and into the reaches of the Battle Frontier. The group watched as he left as the guys released Edgar from their grips as soon as Larz was gone.

"What a creep…" said May.

'Larz…so that is who you are…' thought Beka as her eyes continued to flash in their emerald tone.

'I'll stop you Larz...you can count on it,' thought Edgar as his sapphire blue eyes seemed to hint a flash of crystal light for a brief moment.

"Hey Ed…you alright?" asked Brendan.

"I'm fine…" sighed Edgar.

"You sure?" asked May.

"You guys have no idea what Larz is capable of…he's dangerous…" said Edgar.

'This Larz character,' thought Beka, 'according to information from the real world…he's the son of Giovanni and I know Edgar must want to have revenge on him as well…'

'First Team Sky wants Beka, and now Larz…' thought Edgar as his sapphire eyes hardened, '…I have to do everything in my power to protect the girl I love.' He then looked down toward his right hand and clenched it into a fist. 'I made a promise and I intend to keep it…'

Garrett, noticing Edgar's expression, asked his friend:

"Hey Ed, you alright?"

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly.

With Brendan, May, PK, Benen, Swablu, and Jack going over to talk with Beka, Garrett spoke to Edgar with a smirk:

"You love Beka, don't you?"

"Yeah…I do love her…" said Edgar softly.

"So, for how long?" asked Garrett.

"For the past year now," said Edgar, "I met Beka when I started to travel in the Hoenn region."

"Heh," laughed Garrett, "that sounds so cool."

"Garrett," said Edgar, "I made a promise to Beka…I swore that I'd protect her from harm…I'm just…afraid of what might happen to her…"

"What do you mean Ed?" asked Garrett, "What is it that makes Beka a target for Larz…and why did he call her Emerald?"

"It's a long story…" said Edgar and began to tell Garrett about the incidents that occurred in Hoenn during the fulfilling of The Legend of Hoenn as well as the Legend of Emerald.

"So that has finally come to pass…" said Garrett softly about The Legend of Hoenn.

"Yeah," said Edgar, "Beka was always a target…Team Sky was always hunting her down…" He then made a fist again, "…I…I don't want her to go through what I went through with Team Rocket…" With the ending of his sentence, Edgar shedded a tear about the thought of something awful happening to Beka.

Garrett then laid a hand on Edgar's shoulder and spoke with:

"Edgar…I promise you that I'll help you defend Beka…and you know what, so will the others…"

"Thanks bro…" said Edgar with a weak smile.

Garrett then turned to face Beka within the group and said:

"So…she's 'The Emerald of Hoenn'…the Chosen One of Rayquaza…well, according to legend that is. I tell you one thing; the legends have chosen a beautiful girl."

"Exactly," said Edgar, "when I see Beka smile…she makes me feel like I can take on the world…"

"She seems like a kind-hearted person," said Garrett.

"She is…that's why she is so special to me man…" said Edgar.

"So how is she in comparison to Katie?" asked Garrett and began to laugh softly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar and began blushing, "That was just a crush I had on her, okay!"

"Hey," laughed Garrett, "we both had crushes on her…but, she's with Night now. I wonder…how are they doing?"

"Yeah," agreed Edgar, "it would be cool to see them again…"

Suddenly, both Edgar and Garrett felt a tap on their shoulders, causing them to turn around and…

"GUYS!" a voice of a girl exclaimed as she both hugged the two male trainers in a tight manner.

The two guys were caught off guard by the hug, but when they saw who it was, they both smiled. The stranger was a seventeen year old girl that stood at five feet and seven inches, like Beka, with flowing light brown hair that rested and stopped on her shoulders and dazzling light green eyes, with her attire consisting of a light green blazer jacket over a brown shirt with a light green Pokeball emblem on the chest, a pair of blue flare jeans, brown mock shoes, and light green fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Katie!" exclaimed Edgar and hugged his friend.

"Kates!" exclaimed Garrett, calling her by his nickname for her, and hugged the girl as well.

"Hello Edgar and Garrett," came a calming male voice from behind Katie.

Both Edgar and Garrett looked up to see a nineteen year old that stood at six feet and four inches with short black hair that was spiked and had green tips on the ends of each tip and emerald green eyes. This muscle-bound and well built teen had an attire that consisted of a giant long-sleeved trench coat that was a dark green with a black Western dragon marking on the side of his right shoulder and had buckle-like straps on the upper part of the sleeves as well as one on the wrists, a black shirt, an emerald ring band on his right ring finger, black pants with various pockets on it, and black and green designed sneakers.

"Night!" exclaimed Edgar.

Night smiled softly and nodded at the response of his name. However, now realizing this, Edgar and Garrett both were now seeing that Night was _much _tallerthan when they last saw him.

'Whoa…Night's tall…' Edgar and Garrett thought in unison.

"Night…you're…you're…uh…" said Edgar softly, trying to think of something to say about Night's height.

"Hmm?" asked Night with a confused look on his face, "What's wrong Ed?"

"What Ed means to say is that you're tall," sighed Garrett.

"Oh…so I am…" said Night and chuckled softly.

"So how have you guys been doing?" asked Katie.

"Well, I've been traveling and battling my way to the top!" smirked Edgar.

"As always," smiled Katie and added: "Oh…and congrats for your win in Hoenn as Champion."

"T-t-t-thanks…" blushed Edgar and stammered in his voice.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Katie, "You're not sick are you?"

"The midget hasn't changed a bit…" chuckled Garrett.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Whoa! That guy's tall!" exclaimed Brendan, who was now towarding the group and pointing at Night.

"…" came the silent response of the usually quiet Night.

May effortlessly pulled back Brendan's headband and let it go once it was stretched out, causing it to snap back on his head.

"Mind your manners Brendan," said May.

"OW!" exclaimed Brendan.

Beka, Benen, Swablu, and Jack just simply sweat-dropped to May's action and Brendan's response.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK, who had climbed on Beka's shoulder earlier, jumping off Beka's shoulder and into Katie's arms.

"PK!" exclaimed Katie, hugging PK, "I missed you!"

PK then began to lick Katie's cheek as Katie laughed and said:

"Aww…still as sweet as always…"

Brendan, who was still staring up at Night like a kid, asked the trainer:

"Hey…how did you get that tall?"

"…" came the response of Night.

"Will you excuse me?" said Edgar softly and then whacked Brendan behind his head.

"OW!" cried out Brendan in pain.

"Excuse my boyfriend mister," apologized May, "he's Brendan Birch and I'm May Maple…it's nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," smiled Night, "my name's Night Strongheart."

"Wow…you're so awesome," said May and then turned to Brendan to say: "Brendan! You need to be as tall as Night!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "What's that suppose to mean?"

May just giggled and said:

"I was just kidding sweetie," May then pecked a kiss on Brendan's cheek and said: "I love you just the way you are…but, you may want to get a hair cut for that girlly hair of yours." She then giggled again.

"Aw, come on!" whined Brendan, "Stop dissing my hair!"

May giggled again and said:

"I'm kidding again sweetie."

"I'm Katie Legends," introduced Katie to Brendan and May with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you both…" She then bowed her head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said May and bowed back.

"I'm Benen," Benen introduced himself and then pointed to his shoulder, "and this here is Swablu."

"Swa-blu!" Swablu called out.

"Aww…it's so adorable," said Katie softly at the sight of Swablu, "it's nice to meet you both."

"I'm Jack," introduced Jack to Katie.

"Nice to meet you Jack," smiled Katie and shook Jack's hand.

Night, seeing Beka within the group quiet, spoke toward her with:

"Oh…I'm afraid we haven't met you yet."

"Oh…I'm Beka Goldheart…it's an honor to meet you both," said Beka and then bowed in respect.

"Yes…the same as well," smiled Katie and she, along with Night, bowed as well.

"The old gang is back together again!" smiled Edgar as he raised a fist into the sky.

"What about the Green Team?" asked Brendan blankly.

"Oh, uh…that too…heh…," chuckled Edgar as he rubbed the back of head with his right hand.

"This is so exciting being within a huge group!" exclaimed May with a cheerful tone in her voice.

"Yup, as in the word huge…" said Brendan as he looked up at Night.

"…" was Night's response.

"Well now that Katie and Night are here…," said Edgar, turning to Katie and Night, "…there's something you two should know…"

"Yes?" asked Katie.

"Larz is here…" said Garrett as he crossed his arms.

"No…not him…" said Night softly as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah…" nodded Edgar.

"What does that creep want now?" asked Katie.

"He has paid us an unexpected visit and he's here for the Emerald," explained Garrett.

"The Emerald?" asked Night, "You mean…The Emerald of Hoenn?"

Edgar and Garrett nodded silently.

"Hmm…" said Night, "…I wonder who it is?"

"He's after me…" said Beka quietly, causing Night and Katie to turn toward her.

"You're the Emerald of Hoenn?" asked Katie, pointing to Beka.

"Yeah…that's me…" said Beka silently, having a brief sigh in her voice.

Beka then felt something gently take her right hand in a warm grip, causing her to advert her hazel eyes down toward her hand. She saw that it was Edgar, holding her hand in a gentle, friendly manner of support.

"Huh?" asked Beka softly, looking up at Edgar.

Beka saw that Edgar had a bright smile placed upon his face, beaming down at her to show that everything will be alright. Beka softly smiled as well, seeing the support of her friend. Just then, Katie giggled softly.

"Huh?" asked Beka, looking at Katie in confusion.

"You and Ed make a nice couple," smiled Katie.

Katie's compliment caused the two trainers to begin to blush in faint pink hues upon their faces.

"Talk about déjà vu…Ed used to have a crush on Katie…" said Garrett with a chuckle.

"Garrett!" exclaimed Edgar.

Garrett simply snickered.

"Look who's talking," said Edgar with a smirk.

"Huh?" asked Garrett, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You had a crush on her too…" said Edgar as he still held onto his smirk.

Garrett, hearing Edgar's compliment, began to blush a deep red and causing everyone in the group to laugh at the blond-haired teen's action.

"So," said Brendan after the moment of laughter, "what should we do now?"

"Well," said May with glee in her voice, "let's hang out and have a picnic lunch by the ocean!"

"But…what about the Battle Tower?" asked Beka.

"Oh, come on Beka," said Katie, laying an arm on Beka's shoulder, "relaxing before a battle is a great way to win a match, take it from me!" and then winked at Beka with her light green eyes.

"Really? You think so?" asked Beka softly.

"Yup!" exclaimed Katie with a smile.

"Well," said Beka with a smile, "that would be nice."

"Man…I'm so hungry I can eat more like a Snorlax," moaned Edgar as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"That'll be funny to watch…" smirked Brendan, "…Poliwag…"

"Hey!" yelled out Edgar in anger and then began to wrestle with Brendan.

"Boys…" sighed May and Katie in unison as PK, Benen, Swablu, Jack, Garrett, and Night held a closed eye expression upon their faces.

Beka softly smiled to see the usual antics of her friends, but then adverted her gaze to the sky and thought:

'So much is going to occur within the Battle Frontier…not only battles…but I feel something much more…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at a large cliff-side area within the Battle Frontier that was near the roaring of the ocean about a mile down, the group began to settle down and have a quick lunch before the Frontier Challenge would begin for them. Everyone was readying for the meal, but then noticed that they were one person short to begin their meal together.

"Hey," asked Brendan, "where's Beka?"

"She said that she had some training that she needed to do before we ate," said Benen to Brendan.

"Well," said May, "lunch is about ready…maybe someone should find her and bring her back."

"I'll go get her," said Edgar with a smile and got up to leave.

"Way to go Knight!" called out Brendan in a joking cheer.

"Birch…" said Edgar in a deep voice as he shot out a death glare at the white haired trainer and began to crack his knuckles.

"Eep!" squealed Brendan and ran behind Night, "Night! Protect me from that madman!"

"…" was Night's response as he looked at Brendan with a half-closed stare.

"Wuss…" muttered Edgar and then turned to look for Beka.

"Pi-pi-ka!" called out PK and jumped on Edgar's left shoulder to follow its trainer in finding Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Blaziken, let's use Swords Dance!" came out Beka's cry as she posed herself within a pose that looked like she was holding a pair of swords.

Blaziken, hearing its trainer, opened up its brown claws and caused a flicker of orange and golden colored light to form from within. From this flicker of light came forth a burst of orange and golden hued flames that spewed and took the form of two flaming swords with one in each of its hand. With powerful strikes from its hand, Blaziken became engulfed with this fiery light and to dance within the glowing light; resembling a reborn phoenix ready to take flight upon the world again. As it danced to its ancient dance, Blaziken's Attack grew with the stat enhancing move. Beka nodded, seeing Blaziken had powered up, and then called out:

"Blaziken, Focus Punch…on me!"

Blaziken then curled up its right claw into a fist and began to charge at Beka with the attack. As it toward her even more, Blaziken's right fist began to glow in a white light that gleamed within the power of the Fighting Element attack. The attack edging even closer, Beka braced herself for what would happen next. Within close range, Blaziken unleashed its Focus Punch at Beka, but Beka immediately sank to the ground upon her feet and missed the powerful blow of Blaziken's Focus Punch.

"Now Blaziken!"

Blaziken then flashed for a brief moment in a white light and then suddenly surrounded its trainer was illusions of itself. Beka smiled and stood to her feet.

"Great job Blaziken," said Beka, "your defensive moves are working much better than a month ago. I'm proud of you."

"Blaz!" Blaziken said with a closed, yet happy expression in its eyes.

"Beka?" asked a familiar voice from behind her.

Beka and Blaziken turned to see it was only Edgar and PK who had come up to her.

"Oh hey Edgar and PK," said Beka.

"So…you've been training head to head with your Pokemon, huh?" asked Edgar with a smirk, "Pretty impressive…"

"Yeah," said Beka modestly and rubbing the back of her head, "that way, both my Pokemon and I will get stronger…"

"I see," nodded Edgar, "well, come on! We're going to eat lunch and we want you to come and join us."

"Sure," said Beka.

After recalling back Blaziken, Beka walked with Edgar and PK back to the campsite.

0o0o0o0o0o0

With the early afternoon starting to progress, the group had settled down for a lunch of stew and sandwiches that was made by Katie. As they ate, the group conversated amongst each other about certain subjects and manners that they felt like discussing. However, a certain someone was about to crash the group's lunch and this person was no other than…Patrick MacClintock, the green attire trainer with spiked hair and a strange, some may say bizarre, attitude.

"Well, well…if it isn't Beka Goldheart…or should I say…BAKA Goldheart!" laughed out Pat with a smirk as he had uninvitingly appeared on the scene.

"Hey!" said Edgar as he turned to Pat, "Treat her with respect!"

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" PK exclaimed with Edgar.

"Heh…why would I treat a weakling with respect?" asked Pat.

"What did you say!" said Edgar in an angry tone and standing to his feet.

"I said she's weak…I beat you she won her so called battles by cheating!" exclaimed Pat, "She's not a real trainer."

"Okay man…you're way out of line…" said Garrett.

"Am I," asked Pat, "or you just can't handle the truth?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" said Beka, now standing up before Pat, "What have I ever done to you?"

"You've been nothing but a pain ever since I found out about you and your relationship with Steven Stone!" snarled out Pat, "I beat he found a way to get you into the Hoenn League without you even lifting a finger!"

"Get lost dork!" exclaimed Brendan.

"What was that Bleachy Boy?" snapped Pat at Brendan.

"What did you call me?" asked Brendan in anger.

"You heard me Snowtop," said Pat with a smirk, "Sugarcap, Sweat-Band Boy…"

"I'm gonna hurt you!" yelled out Brendan and began to toward Pat, but was immediately stopped when May held the Hoenn trainer back.

Pat simply laughed at Brendan and said to May with:

"My, my…why would a beautiful girl like you be hanging out with a bunch of freaks and losers?"

"These are my friends," said May to Pat, "I'd rather hang out with them than being with a dork like you."

"Dork? Well, at least I'm not a cheater like Baka over here!" exclaimed Pat and pointed to Beka.

That final comment from Pat caused Edgar to immediately stand to his feet, storm over to Pat, and grabbed the green attire trainer by the collar of his shirt. With his sapphire gaze blazing deep into Pat's green eyes, Edgar spoke with:

"Listen Patty! I'm not going to let you badmouth Beka like that, got it?"

"Patty?" sneered Pat, "You dare insult me blue-eyes?"

"I just did…" smirked Edgar, "…Patty."

Pat growled to Edgar's insult and spoke with:

"Fine…if you insult me, then I'll keep on bad mouthing Baka as well."

Pat ended with a smirk as Edgar began to grow angrier with rage.

"You and me," said Edgar, "we battle here and now!"

"Fine, you idiotic imbecile," said Pat, "at least you'll be a real opponent…unlike cheating, no good Baka…heh, heh…"

"Once I'm done with you, you're gonna sing a different tune…" said Edgar as he took out a Pokeball.

"Heh," laughed Pat, "unlike you blue-eyes…once I battle and defeat you…I'll have the up most pleasure in exposing Baka on how much of a low browed, dumb, idiotic, and cheating loser of a trainer she really is!"

"Ed," said Beka softly, "you don't have to battle for me…I can fight my own battles."

"I know," said Edgar, "but someone needs to teach this weirdo a lesson in respect."

"And that ought to be me!" exclaimed Beka.

"I can handle it," said Edgar.

"But…" said Beka softly.

"I'm doing this for you Beka," said Edgar, "Whoever messes with you…messes with me."

"Why do defend her blue-eyes?" sneered Pat, "Can't you see how much of a weakling she is? She's even too cowardly to take me on!"

"I defend her because she's my friend!" exclaimed Edgar, "She has friends that look out for her! People who care about her!"

"Who would want to care for a cheater like her?" asked Pat.

"I'm going to take you down," said Edgar, "and believe me…I will show you no mercy…"

"As will I and once you're down in the dust," said Pat, "I'll destroy Baka and make her regret that she ever knew the name of Patrick MacClintock! GACK-ACK-ACK!"

"Is this guy for real?" asked Katie softly as she sweat dropped.

"Kind of…a bit psycho if you ask me…" replied Night with a sweat drop as well.

"A psycho dork…" mumbled in Garrett.

"You got that right Garrett," spoke Brendan.

"All right, it's show time!" called out Edgar and threw out his Pokeball, calling out: "Heavymetal, I choose you!"

From the tossed out Pokeball came forth a burst of white light that materialized into a Metagross, a Steel/Psychic Element that had a blue steel body that resembled a UFO along with four, steel, spider-like legs that ended with steel-colored claws at the ends, an **X **grey plate that incased upon its face, and crimson colored eyes that shone within a dark background.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in a low, droning cry.

"You'll regret the day you battled me blue-eyes!" called out Pat and tossed out his Pokeball, calling out: "Feraligatr, go!"

From the thrown out Pokeball came forth a blast of white light that materialized upon the field to reveal Feraligatr, a Water Element that looked like a massive blue alligator that stood on its back legs with red plates that grooved along the top of its head, shoulders, and tail, yellow coloring to its lower jaw and to a **V **design on its underside, white claws, white teeth that protruded from its upper and lower lips, and sharp yellow eyes with black outlining the outside of its eyes.

"Fer-ali-gat-r!" called out Feraligatr in a loud voice.

"A Feraligatr, huh?" pondered Edgar at the sight of the aquatic Pokemon, "Interesting…"

"Yeah…what's the matter? Never seen one blue-eyes?" chuckled Pat.

"Nah, I'm just pumped up…" said Edgar with a smirk, "…to kick your sorry butt in a Pokemon battle…Patty!"

Pat, now starting to get irritated by hearing Edgar call him by that feminine name, growled softly and said:

"Grr…what was that you idiotic imbecile?"

"You heard me…did I stutter?" declared Edgar, "Or are you too stupid to speak the English language?"

"Well, maybe I am…perhaps," said Pat in a sarcastic tone, "but did you know that if you looked up 'baka' in the dictionary, you'd see her face in it?"

Pat then pointed to Beka, causing Edgar to growl even lower; wanting to defeat this guy and to leave the one he loved alone.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. Pat's Feraligatr _**

****

**_This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Heavymetal! Attack Feraligatr with Metal Claw!"

Heavymetal raised up its legs and tucked them into its saucer-formed body, causing the Duel Element Pokemon to levitate above the battlefield, and then shot toward Feralitgatr with its right front claw beginning to glow in a metallic light.

"Feraligatr, Earthquake!"

Feraligatr raised up its right foot from the ground and then slammed it back hard into the earth, causing faint hues of shockwaves to occur and followed up with a white blast of light to streak its way toward the oncoming Metagross.

"Dodge it Heavymetal!"

Heavymetal stopped with its attack and raised itself higher above the ground, easily evading the oncoming Earthquake attack.

"Now use Psychic Heavymetal!"

Heavymetal's crimson eyes then focused upon Feraligatr's form and slowly flushed into a light blue hue of light which also caused a thin aura of blue light to surround its steel incasing form.

"Feraligatr, Protect!"

Feraligatr sent up a golden shield to surround its form and cause the Psychic attack to become useless.

"Use Earthquake now Heavymetal!"

Pulling out its legs from its body and positioning them downward toward the ground, Heavymetal let itself drop from its position in the air and crash down hard onto the field; causing shockwaves to occur as well as a blaze of white light to streak across the field from under the ground.

"Feraligatr, Earthquake to counter!"

Feraligatr unleashed another Earthquake attack from its crashing right foot toward its opponent. When both attacks hit one another, the force of the attacks caused a line of rocks to jut out from the ground and show the exact point of impact of the attacks' collision and thus the two attacks negated from one another.

"Dang it…" muttered Edgar under his breath.

"What's the matter blue-eyes?" smirked Pat, "Pressure getting to you already or is Baka's presence making you foolish in your battles? GACK-ACK-ACK!"

"Y'know," said Edgar with annonience in his tone, "that laugh of yours is really beginning to annoy me…"

"Really? Alright then…GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!" cackled on Pat.

"Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth to form a sphere of golden light from within. Once the attack was fully charged, Heavymetal unleashed the attack in the form of a hyperactive beam of golden energy and aimed it toward Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Hyper Beam as well!"

Feraligatr opened its massive jaws to reveal that it too was forming a sphere of golden light from within. Once the attack was fully charged, it unleashed the powerful attack upon its opponent's side of the field as well. The two Normal Element attacks then collided into one another and deflected each other off to become useless in this battle.

'This bites!' thought Edgar, his teeth gritting against one another, 'No matter what attack Heavymetal uses, his Feraligatr goes on the defense…think Edgar, think!'

Seeing her friend stuck within this situation, Beka called out words of encouragement to Edgar:

"Come on Ed! You can do it!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" called out PK with Beka to its trainer.

"Come on squirt!" yelled out Garrett, joining in with the cheer, "Beat that dork!"

"Yeah, you can defeat him man!" called out Brendan, "Or else, I'll call you by your dreaded nickname…Poliwag!"

"Brendan…" growled out Edgar with an anime pressure mark appearing on the side of his head.

"Ed…I know you can defeat this guy!" called out Beka, "I've seen you get out of much more difficult situations than this and I know you won't let this guy push you around! You're a great trainer Ed and I know you can pull this off!"

Edgar turned to face Beka, seeing that with her being close to him, he could do anything and that her heart was the only thing that he wanted to help guide him through life, to protect it, to cherish it, and to love…

"Thanks Beka…" said Edgar softly and gave her a wink of his sapphire blue eyes.

"No problem," smiled Beka.

'Seeing you smile like that,' thought Edgar, 'it gives me the courage to take on the world…and…maybe one day…to give me the courage to win your heart…'

Edgar then turned back to the battlefield and called out to Pat with:

"Time to use a combo! Get ready to lose Patty, because I'm sending you packing!"

"Yeah right," said Pat, "that little pep talk from Baka will only just fill you up with useless energy that will intend you to lose…"

"Heavymetal! Use Meteor Mash!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth, showing a blue sphere of light to form from within. Once it was fully charged, Heavymetal unleashed the attack toward Feraligatr, the Steel Element attack almost looking like a bluish-silver shooting star streaking across a clear night sky.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr opened its mouth and sent out a massive blast of water that slammed into Meteor Mash and caused the attack to be knocked out of the air. With the Steel Element attack gone, Hydro Pump continued to course through the air and eventually slammed hard into Heavymetal, nailing the Metagross with the Water Element attack.

"No!" exclaimed Edgar, "Heavymetal!"

"Looks like your UFO is going down for a one-way crash to Roswell blue-eyes…GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!" cackled Pat, "Now Feraligatr, let's finish off the _Enterprise _and send it down hard! GACK-ACK-ACK!"

Edgar, now growing furious at Pat's insults against Heavymetal, spoke in a low, cold tone:

"Don't you dare insult my Metagross…"

"Why not? The piece of sheet metal needs to get a few polishing refinishes…" smirked Pat.

"Heavymetal! Use Psychic!"

As before, Heavymetal's crimson eyes glowed in the same soft blue flush that also incased around its form and focused the telekinetic attack toward Feraligatr.

"Again with the same move?" asked Pat, "Feraligatr, use Protect!"

Feraligatr sent up another shield of golden light that deflected off Psychic and made the attack become useless.

"Now Heavymetal! Quickly switch to Brick Break!"

Heavymetal immediately stopped with its Psychic attack, tucked in its four legs, levitated upon the battlefield, and made a powerful streak toward its opponent's side of the field. When it got into close range, Heavymetal's right front leg stuck out from its body and began to glow in a reddish-brown aura. With the Fighting Element attack fully charged, Heavymetal slammed its glowing fist into Protect; shattering the golden shield and slamming the attack hard into Feraligatr's chest.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Edgar.

"No! Feraligatr!" exclaimed Pat, "How…how can Brick Break do that? I know it can destroy Reflect and Light Screen…but why Protect?"

"The reason that Heavymetal can do that is because I've been training Heavymetal to use Brick Break in order to take on _any barrier_," said Edgar with a smile, "and now…Heavymetal, use Meteor Mash now!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth again, formed a sphere of bluish-grey light, and then shot out the attack toward Feraligatr. Since Feraligatr was now in close range of the Meteor Mash, it took more damage than expected and also took a more powerful blow since the attack was now a massive critical hit. With the onslaught of the two attacks absorbed into its form, Feraligatr fell over on its side and fainted.

"NO!" Pat exclaimed.

"You lose Patty!" said Edgar, giving Pat the thumbs down sign.

"Grr…" growled Pat as he recalled back Feraligatr and then turned toward Beka, "…I'm not finished yet…" and then toward Beka.

Beka braced herself for what Pat was about to do next, but suddenly saw Edgar get in front of her and put in a barrier in-between them.

"If I were you, I'd think twice…" said Edgar as his hardened sapphire gaze pierced into Pat.

"I've had enough of you today," said Pat to Edgar with a sneer, "it's my turn to give Baka her just desserts…"

Edgar then simply gave Pat a light kneeing to his stomach in order for him to back off from Beka.

"Oof!" exclaimed Pat, clutching his stomach, but then began to cackle again.

'What's wrong with this guy?' thought Beka.

"You know Baka," said Pat as he turned his green gaze toward Beka, "your idiotic friend has quite a punch in him…"

"How about I rearrange your face?" asked Edgar and began to crack his knuckles.

"Why do you defend her?" asked Pat, "Honestly, tell me why…how is she so special?"

"I defend her because she's my friend," said Edgar, "and if anyone messes with Beka, they will answer to me!"

"Heh…well then," said Pat, straightening up himself, "I guess I must be going them…but know this…you have not seen the last of Patrick MacClintock!" He then turned to Beka and said: "Smell you later Baka!"

Pat then kicked dust at Beka and began to laugh. He then turned and walked away from the group, cackling his head off as he left. As Pat left, he suddenly felt someone grab his cape and halted him to stop. He turned to see it was Edgar, with a smirk upon the black haired trainer's face, and said:

"Hey Patty! Let me help you out!"

Edgar then grabbed Pat from the collar of his shirt and the belt of his pants and lifted the green attire trainer over his head. Then, spotting a lake next to their campsite, Edgar tossed out Pat into the center of the lake; the group very impressed on how strong Edgar had gotten.

"Impressive…" said Benen quietly.

"Just like back in Cerulean," giggled May as Brendan sweat dropped to that moment.

Pat then resurfaced from the lake and showed that he had a very stern and angry look upon his face.

"How dare you do this to me!" exclaimed Pat from the lake, "Have you any idea what you have done!"

"Yup, I've gotten you all wet. Oh, and by the way dork…" said Edgar, "…my name is not blue-eyes, I'm Edgar Knight: Hoenn League Champion and future Pokemon Master. Remember that name punk…" and ended with a smirk.

Pat just simply sneered and swam away from the scene.

"Hey, great job Ed!" said Brendan, getting up and giving Edgar a high five.

"Thanks Brendan," said Edgar with a smile.

"Way to show that guy a thing or two Ed!" exclaimed May.

"It was a piece of cake," smirked Edgar.

"Edgar…" said Beka softly.

"Yeah?" asked Edgar.

"Thank you for…for…well…for battling for me…" said Beka softly.

"Hey," said Edgar with a smile, "no problem…that's why I battle…for my friends…"

Beka softly smiled and approached Edgar, giving him a hug of thanks as Edgar wrapped his arms around Beka as well in a hug.

"Thank you…" Beka said softly.

Beka, doing this in the name of friendship, lifted her head up and pressed a small peck on Edgar's right cheek. Feeling her kiss him on his cheek, Edgar immediately began to flush in a deep red hue of blush at her action. Beka then let go of Edgar from the hug and quietly slipped away from the group, leaving Edgar with the red blush and sort of in a daze about the kiss.

'Wow…' thought Edgar, '…she kissed me…Beka…kissed…me…'

"Good job squirt," smirked Garrett as he chuckled at Edgar's dazed expression.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, snapping from out of the daze, "I'm not that small anymore!"

"Well, Ed has another nickname…" smirked Brendan.

"Brendan…" growled Edgar.

"Where did Beka go?" asked May, looking around.

"I don't know," said Katie, "hey May, come with me…let's find Beka."

"Okay," said May.

With that, Katie and May went in search for Beka; leaving the boys to themselves.

"I hope Beka is alright," said Brendan.

"She may have wanted to have time to think for awhile," said Benen, "it's normal of her to do so…"

"I guess you're right," agreed Jack.

"Yeah," said Edgar softly and watched at Katie and May left in search of Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting upon a gray smoothed rock that jutted from the ground, Beka sat in silence as she looked out upon the roaring ocean, being lost in its cool breeze, salty winds, and serene manner. Her thoughts clouded her mind with thousands of pulses consisting of human emotion and nature. Suddenly, she heard something like heavy footsteps approaching from behind her, causing her to turn and see someone she didn't want to meet up again any time soon.

"Larz!" exclaimed Beka, seeing the red-haired trainer behind her.

"Hello Beka Goldheart…or should I say…Emerald…" said Larz with an evil chuckle in his throat.

"What do you want?" asked Beka, standing to her feet and facing Larz.

"I came to check you out…" said Larz, slowly approaching Beka, "…my…you're so pretty…"

"Get back unless you want another kneeing to your gut Larz…" said Beka, standing within a fighting stance to protect herself and with an emerald stare in her hazel eyes.

"I wonder…Emerald…what do you see in that weakling Edgar Knight?" asked Larz, "He's nothing but a pathetic fool…"

"Huh?" asked Beka, "What are you talking about? He's just a close friend of mine…"

"Close, eh?" asked Larz and began to chuckle.

"Look," said Beka, being irritated by Larz's presence, "get lost, alright?"

"What's the matter? You pouting over something?" asked Larz and laughed, "Or maybe you need Knight to hold your hand!"

"Look…I don't have time for you…Silver…" said Beka with a smirk.

"You dare mock me!" growled Larz.

"Why," said Beka, "I'm just returning the favor…Larz 'Silver' Rocket…son of Giovanni Rocket…"

"No one mocks me and gets away with it!" yelled out Larz and took out a Pokeball.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" asked Beka with a smirk, "I say, you're one to lose your cool so easily and to think…you were about to have an advantage of my trust a while ago…Larz…I know almost everything about you…"

"Once I pound you, you'll regret ever knowing me…"snarled Larz.

Beka braced herself for a battle against Larz, but was stopped when she heard Katie's voice calling out:

"Beka!"

"Huh?" asked Beka, turning to see May and Katie show up on the scene, "May! Katie!"

"Heh," chuckled Larz, "you got lucky this time Emerald…but mark my words! Once I pound your boyfriend Knight, I will break his spirit and then I'm coming for you! Have a nice day…"

Chuckling even more, Larz walked away from the scene and vanished within the woods that surrounded the Battle Frontier.

"Larz…" said Beka softly, watching her now new rival/enemy walking off and clenching her hands into fists by her sides.

"Beka!" exclaimed May as the two female trainers approached Beka, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" said Beka quietly.

"What did Larz want?" asked Katie.

"He was after me…" spoke Beka softly.

"It was a good thing Ed wasn't here…" said May.

"Yeah…" Beka said softly again.

"But…why did you wander off by yourself?" asked Katie, "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm…fine," said Beka quietly, "I just wanted to think for awhile."

"Well, we girls have to stick together!" said May with a wink.

"I know," said Beka with a soft smile.

"We'll show the boys that we girls are not weak!" exclaimed Katie and gave out a peace sign over her right light green eye as the left eye was in a wink.

"Yeah," said Beka, "I know one thing is for sure though…I was about to give Larz another hit to the gut if he didn't watch it…"

"He's a creep," said Katie, "back then; he had a thing for me…"

"He did?" asked Beka.

"Yup!" said Katie, "Not only Larz…but three other guys had a crush on me too…"

"Ooo! Tell!" giggled May.

"Well, back several years ago…Edgar and Garrett would always fight over me…" said Katie, giggling as well.

"No way!" exclaimed May.

"Yes way!" Katie exclaimed back.

"So…what happened?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Katie, "afterwards, Night joined us during our Johto journey and…" Katie then began to softly blush, "…well…you get the idea…"

"Aww…Katie likes Night!" squealed May in delight.

"Yes…he's so kind…" Katie said softly.

"He seems really cool too," said Beka, "You two are made for each other."

"Yup…" giggled Katie and then asked Beka, "What about you Beka? Do you have someone you like?"

"Umm…well…" said Beka softly, not knowing how to respond to Katie's question.

"She likes two guys actually…" giggled May.

"May!" exclaimed Beka with blush hinting all over her face and then sighed with: "It's just…"

"You like both of them, right?" asked Katie.

"I think so…" said Beka softly.

"So…who are they?" asked Katie.

"If it's alright," said Beka, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"If you won't tell Katie," said May to Beka, "I will."

"But…" said Beka.

"Beka likes Edgar and Steven," said May to Katie, which caused Beka to blush softly to May's answer.

"Wait…did you say…Steven?" asked Katie, "As in Steven Stone?"

"Yeah," said May, "How come?"

"Well…he's my older cousin," replied Katie.

"WHAT?" asked May and Beka in unison with a shocking look on their faces.

"Yup!" Katie giggled.

'Oh no…Katie is Steven's younger cousin!' exclaimed Beka in her mind, 'Now she'll tell Steven about what I just said and I…I…'

"Hey," said Katie, noticing Beka's facial features were holding nervousness in her look, "you okay?"

"Umm…I…I…" said Beka, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry," said Katie with a smile, "I understand."

"You do?" asked Beka.

"Of course!" reassured Katie.

"How?" asked Beka simply.

"Well, I see the way Ed looks at you, now that I think about it," said Katie, "and if you like Ed back, then don't worry, I won't tell Steven anything happening between you and Ed."

"But," said Beka, feeling guilty under Katie's words, "I don't really, _truly_, understand yet…"

"You're confused…you're not sure who your heart belongs too…" said Katie, putting a hand on Beka's shoulder.

"I mean…at first," said Beka, her voice hallowing into bits of sorrow, "I love Steven and I still do…but now…I feel my heart is pulling toward Ed…and I…I feel so wrong with myself…"

"Well," said Katie with a soft smile, "when that moment arrives, you will know…"

"Yeah," said Beka, "thanks Katie…"

"No problem," smiled Katie.

"Let's head back shall we?" asked May.

"Sure," said Beka and then said to Katie, "um, Katie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Katie simply.

"You said you traveled with Edgar and Garrett in Johto and that you were pursued by Team Rocket, right?" asked Beka.

"Yeah…" said Katie softly, wondering why Beka was asking her this sort of question.

"Are you by chance," said Beka, "the wielder of…Entei?"

"How," said Katie with shock in her voice as well as on her face, "did you…"

"Well," said Beka meekly, "Edgar has Suicune and I battled Garrett and he has Raikou…I was just wondering if you…had Entei…"

"Well," said Katie, "yeah…I do have Entei."

"Okay," said Beka, "I won't say anything about it Katie…I was just asking, that's all."

"Oh, it's okay!" smiled Katie, "We're all friends here!"

"And anyway," pointed out Beka, "you know my secret anyway as well…"

"Yeah," nodded Katie softly.

"Well," said May, "let's head back before the boys get worried."

"Yeah," nodded Beka.

With that, the three female trainers began to walk back toward the campsite where they established, with Beka thinking along the way with:

'I wonder…is Katie and Garrett also Chosen Ones?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up next chapter, Beka faces off in the Battle Tower against Anabel, Edgar gets a new teammate, the meeting of an inspiring young trainer, as well as few moments within Team Sky…


	8. Vs Anabel

Before this chapter begins, I would like to say that Ken Devlin belongs to fellow author: xMidorixShimadax and not to me, so if wanting to use this OC in other fics, ask this author permission first. Also, thanks goes out to BEWK again for his help in contributing to parts of this chapter.

Vs. Anabel

"Alright," said Brendan, looking at a map of the Battle Frontier, "according to this map…we are not far from the Battle Tower and I'm guessing this should be our first stop."

"Alright!" exclaimed Edgar, with his fist high in the air, "Look out Battle Tower 'cause here I come!"

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" called out PK on Edgar's shoulder and lifted a fist into the air as well.

"Well," giggled May, "don't leave us out in the dust…"

"Oh…right, heh…" chuckled Edgar as a sweat-drop beaded from the side of his head.

"So, it's official," said Beka, "the ones that are participating in the Battle Frontier are me, Brendan, May, Edgar, Jack, Garrett, and Katie, right?"

"Yup!" smiled Katie, "It appears so!"

"That's cool," smiled Beka.

"So…I guess we should be heading to the Battle Tower now, huh?" asked Brendan.

"You got it Sweat-Band Boy…" chuckled Garrett.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan which caused the group to laugh.

Suddenly, something within a series of bushes began to move and thus cause faint rustling of the lush green growth. Benen, seeing to be the first to hear the noise, adverted his dark gaze over toward the bush and saw it move. As soon as Benen saw the growth's action, the bush immediately stopped moving.

"Looks like we got company…" Benen muttered to Swablu and then toward the bush.

Noticing Benen's action toward the bush, Beka turned to see the fellow Dragon Trainer and asked:

"Benen? Is everything o-…"

"Shh!" hushed Benen as he extended out his arm to keep the group quiet.

Silence prevailed over the scene as Benen edge closer toward the bush. The group watched and wondered what in the world was up with Benen and his strange behavior. This was soon answered as Benen thrusted his right arm into the bush and yelled out:

"Got you!"

"AHH!" came the scream, "let me go!"

Benen then pulled his right arm back out of the bush and to show that he had gripped something in his hand. The group gasped to see what Benen had caught as the individual dangled from Benen's hand, showing it was a seven year old boy that stood about three feet and eleven inches with messy blond hair and light blue eyes that gleamed like the sky on a clear day. The young boy's attire consisted of a way-too-big, blue jersey shirt with a big white flame symbol around the chest, black baggy pants, and blue shoes.

"Hey," said Edgar softly, "it's a kid…"

"Let me go!" screamed the boy, struggling from Benen's grasp that tightened on his jersey.

"Sorry," Benen said quietly and gently placed the boy on the ground.

The boy, seeing he was free from Benen, began to run away from the trainer and ended up accidentally slamming into Beka's legs.

"Oof!" the boy exclaimed and fell down after slamming into Beka.

"Oh gosh!" exclaimed Beka and kneeled down beside the boy, "are you alright?"

"I'm so hungry…" the boy moaned and placed his hands on his stomach. He then looked up at Beka with a sad look and spoke with: "…I want some candy…"

"Sure," said Beka with a beaming smile on her face, "I have just the thing…"

Beka then rummaged through her messenger bag and pulled out a red box that contained Pocky within its casing.

"Is this good?" asked Beka.

"POCKY!" exclaimed the boy, taking the box from Beka's hand, opening it, and chowing down on the chocolate-covered, cookie-like candy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan with a look of shock, "I thought you said you ran out of Pocky Beka!"

"My secret pack," said Beka as she looked up at Brendan, pressed an index finger to her lips, and gave out a friendly wink with her hazel eyes.

"And besides," smirked Edgar, "all that Pocky would have done is made you rounder Sweat-Band Boy."

"Knight…" growled Brendan as he shot out a death glare toward Edgar and caused Edgar to chuckle softly.

"So," said May, kneeling down beside the boy, "who are you and what were you doing hiding in the bush like that?"

"Oh," said the boy, noticing May, "my name is Ken Devlin and I was hiding in the bush so that I could see you guys."

"See us?" asked Edgar, "How come?"

"Because you are all expert Pokemon trainers," said Ken, "and I wanted to meet you all…but, I got a bit scared…"

"Hey," said Beka, "it's alright…we understand."

"So you're Beka Goldheart," smiled Ken, "you are a Hoenn League Champion, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Beka.

"And you're Edgar Knight," said Ken, turning toward Edgar, "a Hoenn League Champion as well and a top trainer in other leagues as well. Oh wow…and that's your Pikachu…PK, right?"

"You got that all right Ken," smiled Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" cheered out PK.

"Wow," said Ken and then gazing at the rest of the group, "and there's also Brendan Birch, son of Professor Birch and top trainer as well…May Maple, a top Pokemon coordinator…Garrett Taylor, a famous Pokemon Agent…Katie Legends, Champion of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn…and Jack Cameron, a top trainer as well…"

Ken then turned to see both Night and Benen and asked softly:

"So…who are you two?"

"The name's Benen Lakemine Vangurle," introduced Benen and adverted his gaze to his Swablu on his shoulder, "and this is my Swablu."

"Swa-blu!" called out Swablu on his shoulder.

"And I'm Night Strongheart," nodded Night to Ken.

"Cool," said Ken softly and then turned to Beka and gave her a hug, "thank you Big Sis Beka!"

"Big Sis?" asked Jack, having a blank look upon his face at Ken's comment to Beka.

Beka laughed softly and said:

"You're welcome Ken."

Beka then spoke with:

"Well guys…if we are going to the Battle Tower, we need to make a quick trip to the Pokemon Center so that my team can get a good, through inspection before their match."

"Sure thing Beka," said Edgar, nodding.

"Say," said May, "I have an idea…since we are all participating in the Frontier Challenge, why don't we all split up and compete on our own?"

"You mean," asked Katie, "like in teams?"

"Yeah," said May with a smile, "it'll be fun!"

"That sounds cool," said Brendan, "alright then, May and I are a team!"

"Night and I will group up!" exclaimed Katie as she hugged Night around his waist.

"I will join up with Beka and Edgar," spoke Benen quietly and gestured over to Beka and Edgar.

"So I guess I'm going solo huh?" spoke Jack, "Well…it's a good thing too because I can build an awesome strategy without any prying eyes…"

"I wanna be with Big Sis Beka!" exclaimed Ken and hugged Beka again.

"Well then," said Edgar, "I guess I'll team up with Beka as well."

"Yeah…so you can cuddle with her…" snickered Brendan.

"Birch…" growled Edgar as he shot out a death glare toward Brendan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

While waiting outside the Pokemon Center for Beka to come out, Edgar had released a few of his Pokemon so they could get something to eat before the Battle Frontier and was also giving Heavymetal its weekly shine to its steel body. Benen and Ken also waited outside with Edgar, with Benen feeding his Swablu a few Pokeblocks that were given to him by May as Ken had unleashed his Pokemon nicknamed Teddy, a Teddiursa which was a Normal Element that looked like a bear cub with brown colored fur, round ears with black on the inside, a cream colored, crescent-moon mark on its forehead as well as cream colored fur around its mouth, white claws on its hands and feet, and dark-blue/ black eyes, so that he could play with it. Soon, Beka came back out with her team ready for the Battle Tower and walked over to the others, greeting with:

"Hey guys, I'm ready!"

"Okay…I'm almost done Beka," smiled Edgar and then began to hum a tune as he continued shining Heavymetal's steel body.

"Hey Heavymetal," said Beka as she approached the Metagross, "You're looking good today."

"Gross-gross!" spoke out Heavymetal with a smiling expression on its face.

Beka softly smiled and then reached out toward Edgar's Pokemon. She then gently touched her hand on the **X**-like appendage on Heavymetal's forehead and smoothly glided her hand along the appendage; petting Heavymetal.

"Wow Ed," commented Beka, "Heavymetal's gotten bigger…"

"It has," agreed Benen with a nod.

"Heh, yeah…he's getting bigger!" smiled Edgar and then stood, wiping his brow that was now beading with sweat, "Alright pal, all done!"

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in a deep voice and climbed onto its clawed feet.

The Steel/Psychic Element then toward its way next to Edgar and gestured that it wanted a pet from its trainer. Edgar softly smiled and petted along Heavymetal's study, steel legs.

"You're looking really shiny and clean now Heavymetal," complimented Edgar.

"You've done a great job on it Ed," complimented Beka to Edgar.

"Thanks…" smiled Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK exclaimed, running towards Beka and then jumping into her arms.

"Hi PK!" smiled Beka and began petting the Pikachu in her arms.

"Ka-chu!" PK called back, snuggling against Beka's chest.

"I must say Ed…you've done a great job raising your Pokemon," said Beka, looking at his Pokemon as smiling, "They look so healthy and well taken care of…you are a great trainer."

Edgar, hearing Beka giving him those compliments, blushed and said:

"Heh…thanks…I try my best…"

Beka then suddenly heard something from behind her, Benen, and Ken and caused the three trainers to turn toward the commotion. They saw that Blade and Inferno; Edgar's Charizard, which was a Fire/Flying Element that looked like a dragon with orange colored skin, a pair of orange horns that protruded from the back of its head, a yellow colored underbelly, a pair of orange draconic wings with blue membrane within, white claws on its hands and feet, a flame that burned at the end of its tail's tip, and blue eyes; were sparing with one another and then locked hands together to see who was the strongest; showing that they were equally matched.

"So…your Pokemon train head-to-head in friendly spares, huh?" asked Beka.

"Yup!" stated Edgar, "Especially those two, you can say that both Blade and Inferno have respect for one another."

"Have you ever tried training head-to-head with your Pokemon?" asked Beka.

"I have many times," said Edgar, "let me show you."

Edgar then turned toward Inferno and called out:

"Inferno! Use Fly towards me now!"

Inferno, hearing its name being called, turned to face Edgar and saw the trainer was waiting for its attack. Without hesitation, Inferno spread out its orange and blue membrane wings, flapped them downwards to become airborne, and then blazed at Edgar with its Fly attack. Edgar just stood and softly muttered under his breath:

"Wait for it…wait for it…"

Inferno edged its way closer to Edgar with its Fly, coming in closer to its target. Then, when Inferno was about a foot before him, Edgar pushed off the ground hard with his legs; jumping over the bombarding Charizard and landing onto its back. With its passenger on board, Inferno glided close to the ground and flew away from the group.

"Amazing…" spoke Beka softly at the sight of the two.

"Okay buddy!" called out Edgar on Inferno's back, "Fly up towards the sky!"

With a powerful blast of its wings and its neck curved upwards, Inferno shot up into the sky at a fast and powerful rate as Edgar hanged onto the dragon Pokemon's neck.

"Now Fly down!" called out Edgar as they made it to a certain location in the sky.

Inferno then made a graceful turn in the sky that caused it to redirect itself in the air and lower its neck. Once doing so, Inferno began to make its decent.

'I got an idea…' thought Edgar with a smirk on his face and then called out with: "Inferno! Fly down directly towards Beka!"

With a roar escaping from its mouth, Inferno pinned in its wings against its body and dove down toward the area were Beka was standing at.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka in shock, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry!" reassured Edgar, "Just stand there! Trust me!"

"Okay…" said Beka softly and stood there as she watched the two come in toward her.

"Get as close as you can Inferno," Edgar told his Charizard, "until I give you the order."

Inferno nodded softly and continued to come down closer toward Beka. Beka watched in silence as Inferno and its passenger got closer, coming in at a fast rate of speed and power. As soon as they were closing in with only fifty feet left to spare, Edgar yelled out:

"Now Inferno!"

Hearing its trainer's call ring within its ears, Inferno craned its neck up, let out a heavy beat with its wings, and then shot up back up into the sky; causing a powerful blast of wind to slam into the Beka and for the female trainer to see Inferno up inches away from her face.

"Whoa," said Beka softly, "amazing speed and agility…"

Edgar, with Inferno now gliding just inches from the ground, jumped off Inferno's back, made a mid-air flip, and landing on the ground upon his feet safely.

"Ta-DA!" exclaimed Edgar in a performing cheer of completion with his arms extended out and smiling.

Beka, Benen, and Ken clapped for Edgar and Beka complimented with:

"Nice job Ed."

"Thank you! Thank you!" thanked Edgar and bowed to his audience.

"Who knows…you could be a trapes artist," said Beka and then began to laugh softly.

"Yeah, that would be neat…Edgar Knight: professional acrobat…" stated Edgar and then began to chuckle.

"Well," commented Beka, "you could do amazing swimming feats."

"Yeah…it runs in my family…" smirked Edgar.

"Yeah," agreed Beka with a soft nod and then spoke with: "Hey Ed…"

"What's up Beka?" asked Edgar.

"Would you…like to have a Pokemon battle with me?" asked Beka.

"You betcha!" smiled Edgar, "I would love to battle you again!"

"Yeah," agreed Beka, "it's been awhile since the Hoenn League and I would love to face against you in a battle again."

"Alright," said Edgar, "let's make it a one-on-one battle."

"Sure," smiled Beka, "let's."

"I'll referee," said Benen and stood to accompany the two trainers to a small patch of field next to the Pokemon Center.

"Alright!" cheered Ken, "I finally get to see Beka and Edgar battle!"

"Te-ddi-ur-sa!" called out Teddy with a smile on its face as it placed its white claws towards its mouth in a cute manner.

With Beka being on the right side of the battlefield and Edgar accompanying the left side, Benen gave out the call for the battle to begin as Ken and Teddy stood silently by Benen's side.

"Ladies first madam," said Edgar, bowing before Beka to send out her Pokemon first.

Beka laughed softly at Edgar's gesture and called out with:

"Okay…" and then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out into the battlefield, calling out: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

From the Pokeball popped open a flash of white light that materialized into Beka's Blaziken on the battlefield.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken as it clenched its fists tightly, causing flames to burst from around its wrists.

Edgar then grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it out, calling out:

"I choose you Luna!"

From the aerial Pokeball that was thrown out came forth Luna in a flash of white light.

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna.

Then, the shiny Absol turned to look behind it and saw Edgar standing behind it. Seeing it's trainer before it, Luna immediately ran toward Edgar with its sapphire hued eyes glowing in happy manner.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Edgar, waving his hands out before the oncoming Luna, "Luna, wait!"

Without hesitation, Luna jumped in the air and slammed hard into Edgar, knocking the black-haired trainer onto the ground and then began to give him Absol kisses.

"Stop that Luna!" laughed out Edgar at his Pokemon.

"Aww," said Beka, "Luna's so adorable!"

"Okay girl! You can kiss me all you want later, okay?" proposed Edgar as he petted Luna's reddish-black scythe.

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna, giving Edgar another kiss on the cheek and then preceded toward the battlefield.

"Okay!" called out Edgar as he stood to his feet, "We're ready!"

"I must say Edgar…you and your Pokemon have a tight, loving bond between you all," said Beka with a smile, "I'm going to enjoy this spare."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself, you also share a special bond with your Pokemon as well," stated Edgar and then ended with a wink of his right eye.

"Yeah…we do…" said Beka with a soft blush on her face.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. Edgar's Absol, Luna _**

****

**_This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"All righty then! Luna! Charge towards Blaziken!"

Luna began to make a powerful, agile sprint toward Blaziken in hopes for an attack.

"Blaziken, Double Team!"

With a flash of light illuminating its fighter shaped body for a brief moment, Blaziken then began to become accompanied by mirror images of itself and surrounded its side of the battlefield before Luna.

"Luna! Use Double Team as well!"

Luna stopped its run and then flashed for a brief moment in a white light. After it did so, Luna then became accompanied by its own image illusions along its side of the battlefield as well.

"Blaziken, use Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken, with illusions vanishing from around it, suddenly disappeared from the scene; causing Edgar and Luna to be on their toes. Then, out of nowhere, Blaziken slammed into one of the Absol illusions and ended up hitting the real Luna; thanks to its never-miss accuracy.

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar, "No!"

"Blaziken, Swords Dance!"

Blaziken then opened its clawed hands and caused two flares of orange and golden hue fire, with one flare being in each hand, to stream up into its grip and take the form of fiery swords. Then, with swords in hand, Blaziken began to swing and move its arms and body to a fiery dance as orange and golden hue flames danced with its form; as if performing a ceremonial dance and to resemble a newly reborn phoenix. With Swords Dance in play, Blaziken's attack strength grew very high.

"Use Quick Attack Luna!"

Luna made a powerful lunge forward and, being incased in white light to show to quickness of its speed, began to toward Blaziken with its attack.

"Blaziken, Quick Attack to dodge!"

Blaziken pivoted its legs toward the right direction and then made a Quick Attack lunge to avoid the oncoming attack by Luna; effortlessly dodging the Dark Element.

"What! No way!" exclaimed Edgar in shock, "Blaziken is fast! Not to worry…we can still battle, so…Luna! Use Bite!"

Luna followed in pursuit of Blaziken with its gleaming white teeth bared and hinting in shades of a black aura in order to attack Blaziken when it was in close range.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken, with its right clawed hand balled into a fist, lowered its right arm down, collected energy and strength within its hand, and then began to charge toward Luna with its readying attack.

"Quick Luna! Use Protect!"

Luna tried to get up its golden aura shield to incase around its shiny form, but it wasn't fast enough and this followed with Blaziken slamming its fist hard into Luna, hitting the Dark Element high into the air, and for white light to fly from Blaziken's fist as the attack progressed. With a short aerial trip already sent up, Luna then came crashing down onto the battlefield; showing that it had fainted from the powerful Fighting Element attack.

"Luna is unable to battle," called out Benen, "Blaziken is the winner! The victor of this battle goes to Beka!"

"Luna!" exclaimed Edgar and ran to his Pokemon's side, "Are you okay?"

"Ab…" said Luna softly, now back to its normal look and staring up at Edgar with a look of pity in its sapphire eyes.

Edgar pressed on a soft smile and said to Luna:

"Hey…you did good Luna…I'm really proud of you girl…c'mere…"

Edgar then incased his hands around his Absol's form and pulled the creature into him so that he could give Luna a hug. Edgar also gently petted Luna's back and scratched the top of its head in praise for a job well done.

"Is Luna alright?" asked Beka, approaching the two and knelling down beside Edgar with a concerned look on her face.

"She'll be fine…I gotta admit it Beka…your Blaziken has gotten stronger…" stated Edgar with a smile, "…I'm impressed!"

"Thanks…Blaziken and I usually spare together," said Beka and then turned to Luna and said with a smile, "Luna…you did a great job. You've gotten stronger from last time."

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna and then jumped onto Beka, knocking the trainer over and began licking her face.

Beka began to laugh as Luna kept licking at Beka's face. Then, Beka sat up and hugged Luna in her arms, saying:

"Oh Luna…you're so sweet…I could cuddle with you all day…"

"Heh, that's Luna for ya," said Edgar with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Heavymetal seemed to sense something since it raised its eyes and head toward the air, as well as PK.

"Pi?" PK asked.

"Me-ta…" Heavymetal spoke softly.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Edgar as he turned toward his two Pokemon.

"Swa…" Swablu chirped softly on Benen's left shoulder and seemed to lean in the direction where Heavymetal and PK seemed to be sensing something at.

"Swablu's sensing something as well…" spoke Benen as he noticed his Pokemon.

"So is Teddy," said Ken as he saw his Teddiursa looking in the same direction.

"I think they're sensing something…" said Beka softly.

"Pi-ka…" said PK softly as its long ears began to perk up toward the direction.

Suddenly, Edgar heard something gently tap his ears in sound and it sounded a bit sorrowful.

"Hey…it sounds like a Pokemon," spoke Edgar as he listened to the noise.

"Let's check it out…I sensed sorrow in that voice…" said Beka.

"Okay…" spoke Edgar softly, recalling back his other Pokemon and followed Beka.

With Benen and Ken following behind with their Pokemon close by, the group went to see where the cry was coming from and soon found their answer. Coming up to a clearing that was in the woods, the group saw a large gray colored rock that had upon it an Aron, a Steel/Rock Element that had gray steel encasings around its head and upon its back, black rocky skin on its underbelly, white, stubby feet, black holes within its steel exteriors, and giant blue eyes with a gray/ black iris.

"Hey look," said Edgar, "it's an Aron…"

"Yeah…" said Beka softly and then began to slowly approach it.

Aron, turning and seeing Beka slowly approaching it, began to shiver in fear at the sight of the trainer.

"Hey…it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you…" said Beka with a soft smile on her face.

Aron, seeing Beka as a non-threat to it, got up from its position on the rock, jumped off, and slowly began to approach Beka. Beka, seeing the Aron coming toward her, knelt down on her knees and reached into her messenger bag. From within the bag, Beka pulled out a plastic container with a yellow lid and pulled the container open. She then fingered through the container and pulled out tiny, miscellaneous-colored blocks into her hand and once getting a good handful, Beka extended out her hand to Aron and spoke with a smile:

"Here…try some of these…it'll make you feel better…"

"A-ron!" called out Aron in a gruff voice and then began to eat the Pokeblocks out of Beka's hand.

"I guess you like them then," said Beka to Aron, "thanks to May…"

"Heh," laughed Edgar, "I think it likes you Beka."

"Well," said Beka, "it is cute…who could resist a pair of blue eyes like that?"

Aron, after finishing its meal and turning to see Edgar, began to walk toward the black-haired trainer and got up close to his feet; adverting its blue gaze up toward the trainer's face.

"A-ron?" asked Aron, cocking its steel head at Edgar.

"Hey there little guy," smiled Edgar and knelt down before Aron, "I'm Edgar…"

"A-ron…" said Aron softly, seeming to be a bit shaken at Edgar's action.

"I won't hurt you…" reassured Edgar to the Steel/Rock Element.

"A-ron…" spoke Aron again and then got close to Edgar, beginning to rub its steel head gently against the back of Edgar's left hand.

"Heh…you're a good Pokemon Aron…" said Edgar and petted Aron.

"What," said Beka, with a thought hitting her mind, "this is the Battle Frontier…there isn't suppose to be wild Pokemon for miles, right?"

"Hey Beka," said Edgar as he turned his gaze toward her, "you don't think…this Aron got abandoned by its trainer, do you think?"

"That's terrible…who would do such a thing?" asked Beka, with her hazel eyes flashing for a brief moment in a emerald tone, "It's not right…"

"Let's take it to the Pokemon Center," suggested Edgar.

"Yeah…" said Beka and then extended out her arms to Aron, "…Aron, would you like to come with us?"

"A-ron!" exclaimed Aron and then jumped into Beka's arms.

Beka, cradling the Aron in her arms and beginning to feel how heavy it was, spoke with:

"Come on then…let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, the group reached the center and approached Nurse Joy at the desk.

"Nurse Joy," said Beka, "can you examine and check up on this Aron please?"

"Of course," said Nurse Joy with a nod and took Aron into the backroom for observation.

"Let's hope that Aron is alright," said Benen softly.

Suddenly, Beka heard loud noises from behind her and caused her to advert her hearing the rowdy group. In silence, Beka listened as the group of teenagers was conversating with one another as one spoke up with:

"I can't believe you actually left that Aron back in the forest Damien!"

'Damien?' asked Beka in her mind, hearing the familiarity of the name and turned to see if her thoughts were correct.

Beka saw that this Damien, a male in his late teens with short, bluish-violet hair, black narrowed eyes, and wore a rugged hiking attire, was sitting with the group of teens.

'That is him!' exclaimed Beka in her mind, 'That's the guy in the anime series that abandoned Charmander and thus caused Ash to get his fully evolved Charizard!'

"That Aron is nothing but a weakling Pokemon, it's so pathetic!" said Damien in an Australian-accented voice that included a smirk and then laughing.

Beka, now becoming enraged by Damien's actions and seeing the one who had abandoned Aron, walked over to the table and slammed her hands hard on the desk, yelling out at Damien in an upsetting manner:

"So! You were the one who abandoned that Aron!"

"So what if I did!" sneered Damien as he saw his conversation was interrupted, "You got some nerve sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"It's personal to me when someone does something so cruel to their Pokemon…I can't stand people like you who only give out final judgments on what is on the outside!" yelled out Beka, upsetness clear in her voice and her eyes flashing to emeralds.

"Get lost!" yelled out Damien.

"Fine…baka…" muttered Beka and then began to walk off.

"What did you call me?" snapped Damien.

"You heard me," stated Beka coolly, "for being so immature into thinking that Aron is a weakling…it's not…you are…"

"No one calls me an idiot and gets away with it!" said Damien in an angry tone.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Beka with seriousness in her tone.

"How about we battle here right now?" stated Damien, standing to his feet and approaching Beka.

"There will be no battling here at the Pokemon Center!" cut in Nurse Joy, with seriousness in her voice as she saw the commotion going on.

Seeing Nurse Joy leave after her statement, Damien turned to Beka and said:

"You got lucky this time, you little tramp…"

"Shut up…" said Beka in a dark tone, her emerald eyes deepening into a darker hue.

"What's the matter?" smirked Damien as he neared Beka, "Are you getting mad, or would you rather cry and weep? Too bad no one's here to protect you!"

"You're wrong!" came in a voice from behind Beka and followed with someone wrapping their arm around her shoulders.

Beka turned her head to her left and saw it was Edgar, standing beside her and holding her shoulders with his right arm.

"She has me to protect her punk!" said Edgar, his sapphire gaze serious and his tone unbreakable.

"Edgar…" spoke Beka softly.

"I advised you leave now before I personally put you in your place!"

"Not until I battle this weakling first!" exclaimed Damien, pointing at Beka.

"Good idea," smirked Edgar, "let's head outside."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The groups headed out and took respected sides on the area that was to be the battlefield, with Beka being on the right and Damien to his left.

"I usually don't hit a girl," smirked Damien, "but with you…I'll make an exception."

"Just don't go thinking you'll do it just yet…" said Beka coolly.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar from the sidelines, "Show this loser how it's done!"

"Right!" called back Beka and flashed her hazel eyes again into their emerald battle mode.

"Big Sis Beka…" said Ken with a bit of worridness in his voice.

"Don't worry Ken," reassured Benen, "she'll bet this creep…"

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" smirked Damien, "We'll have a one-on-one battle!"

"Fine by me…" said Beka softly.

Damien then grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it out onto the battlefield, calling out:

"Venomoth! Come on out!"

From the aerial Pokeball popped forth a surge of white light that materialized into a Venomoth, a Bug/Poison Element that looked like a giant moth with purple wings that showed darker purple lines within the delicate wings, a purple, tri-pointed head with tiny pincer-like jaws for a mouth, a purple abdomen that held in six tan feet, a tan thorax with lines surrounding its, and a pair of sky-blue colored bug eyes.

"Ve-no-moth!" called out Venomoth in a low, bug-like voice as it flutter upon its massive wings.

Beka, grabbing a Pokeball from her belt as well, threw it out and called forth:

"Salamence, I choose you!"

In another surge of white light from the second aerial Pokeball came forth and materialized into her Salamence.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Salamence and then shot out a fiery green blast of Dragonbreath into the sky.

Venomoth, seeing Salamence before, suddenly showed a red veil of light fall from around it; showing Intimidate had taken effect and its Attack status to be lowered.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Salamence vs. Damien's Venomoth _**

****

**_This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

****"Salamence, begin with Focus Energy!"

Salamence lowered its dark colored eyes, as if concentrating deep within itself, and caused auras of white light to waver and be absorbed into its body; showing its Focus Energy taking effect.

"Venomoth! Use Sludge Bomb!"

Venomoth's white pincers began to form a mesh of purple light from within the hold and showed the light was beginning to materialize into a mesh of purple, toxic sludge. With the attack readied, Venomoth unleashed the Poison attack toward Salamence.

"Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a blazing spectacle of green draconic flames, slamming hard into the oncoming Sludge Bomb and destroying the attack.

"Venomoth, use Psychic!"

Venomoth's sky-blue eyes began to flush into a deep blue hue of light that showed that its Psychic attack was beginning to take full effect.

"Salamence, Protect!"

Salamence then sent up a golden shield of light that surrounded its form and took the waves of Psychic delivered upon it, causing no damage to its dragon form at all.

"Use Aerial Ace Venomoth!"

Venomoth, still flutter on its wings, shot up into the sky, did a graceful flip, and then vanished in the air.

"Salamence, Aerial Ace as well!"

Spreading out its red wings and flapping them hard toward the ground, Salamence leapt into the sky and shot up to perform its attack. Just as Venomoth had done earlier, Salamence positioned itself in the sky, performed a graceful back flip on its crimson wings, and then vanished in the sky as well. Both Damien and Beka keep their eyes to the sky as they saw that their Pokemon were reappearing and disappearing into their Aerial Aces as they tried to shoot and dodge each other.

"Now Venomoth, get in front of Salamence and use Sleep Powder!"

Venomoth, reappearing again and with Salamence reappearing a few yards ahead of it, begin to flap its wings heavily and send out a cloud of spores that hinted blue sparkles within it toward Salamence.

"Salamence, burn it away with Flamethrower!"

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of red, orange, and yellow flames that melded together and cut through the Sleep Powder mess; burning away the attack and to also slam into Venomoth. With the Fire Element attack overpowering it, Venomoth fell from the sky and slammed into the ground; fainting.

"No!" exclaimed Damien, "Venomoth!"

"Venomoth is unable to battle," called out Benen, who was the referee, "Salamence is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka!"

"Alright Salamence!" exclaimed Beka with joy, running up and hugging her dragon and then recalling it back into its Pokeball for rest.

"No…I can't lose! I…won't lose! Not to a girl!" said Damien and then threw out another Pokeball, calling out: "Pinsir! Use Vicegrip on that meddling girl!"

From a mesh of white light materialized Pinsir, a Bug Element that looked like a beetle with a pair of light gray, spiked pincers on the top of its head, a brown exoskeleton body, a horizontal mouth with rows of sharp white teeth within, a pair of long arms with claw endings, a pair of brown stubby legs, and narrowed black eyes.

"Pin-sir!" called out Pinsir in an insect voice as it appeared.

Pinsir, seeing Beka, began to charge toward the female trainer and lowered its head; showing its pincers snapped against one another in a ravenous way in hopes of catching its victim. It seemed like the end for Beka, but suddenly, an orange form appeared before the female trainer and grabbed Pinsir's horns; blocking the attack and saving Beka. Beka looked to see it was Inferno, protecting her from Pinsir's attack and holding the insect back.

"Inferno!" exclaimed Beka.

"Char," nodded Inferno as it let out a growl.

"What the?" asked Damien in shock.

"You give Pokemon trainers a bad name you leech…not only that…you dare to use your Pokemon to attack a girl! How low can you get!" stated Edgar with is sapphire eyes hinting shades of crystal light within them.

"Edgar…" said Beka softly.

"Keep out of this kid!" snapped Damien.

"Too late now," said Edgar, "I'm already involved. Inferno! Use Fire Blast!"

Inferno opened its mouth, formed a sphere of red, orange, and yellow flames, and then shot out the sphere of fire toward Pinsir. The sphere, now stretched out into the form of a five-pointed star, slammed into Pinsir hard and ended up knocking out the Bug Element as well.

"No! Not my Pinsir too!" exclaimed Damien in horror.

"Thanks guys…" said Beka, turning and thanking Edgar and Inferno.

"No problem," said Edgar, "Inferno, use Flamethrower on that loser Damien!"

Inferno opened its mouth and threw its head forward, causing a stream of red, orange, and yellow melded flames to burst forth from its open mouth and to streak toward Damien. Damien immediately threw himself to the ground and thus ducking the Flamethrower attack.

"Ha!" laughed Damien, "You'd miss!"

"Oh really?" asked Edgar with a sly smirk.

Suddenly, a burning smell seeped into Damien's nostrils that caused the trainer to turn around and see that his pants were caught on fire.

"AHH!" screamed Damien in a girlly manner, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Damien started to run away from the scene in search of water, with flames still shooting from his pants, and his cronies also following him as well as he screamed:

"MOMMY!"

Edgar began to burst into laughter as Beka, Benen, and Ken laughed as well at Damien's action. Then, with their moment of laughter over, Beka turned to Edgar and said:

"Thanks again you two."

"No problem!" said Edgar and gave Beka the thumb's up.

Inferno also did the same thing to Beka by giving her its own version of a thumb's up as well.

"Hey," said Beka with a soft smile, "let's check on Aron."

"Sure thing," said Edgar as recalled by Inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The four trainers entered back into the Pokemon Center and proceeded to the main desk and up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy," said Beka, "how is Aron?"

"Aron is in good shape," said Nurse Joy with a smile.

She then went into the back room and a few moments later, she came back with Aron in her arms.

"A-ron!" called out Aron in happiness at the sight of the trainers.

Nurse Joy then placed Aron on the ground and watched as Aron ran up to Edgar and nudged up against the trainer's leg as if wanted to be petted.

"Hey Aron!" said Edgar and knelled down to pet the duel Element Pokemon.

"Ed…I think Aron really likes you," said Beka, "Maybe you ought to have it."

"Really?" asked Edgar and then asked Aron, "What about it Aron? Wanna join my team?"

"A-ron!" called out Aron and snuggled close to Edgar.

"I'll call you Ironhyde!" said Edgar with a smile.

"Good nickname," complimented Beka with a smile.

"Yup, and…I got the perfect Pokeball," said Edgar and pulled off his backpack.

Unzipping a compartment in the backpack, Edgar pulled out an all white Pokeball with thin orange outlining to indicate the halves of the Pokeball.

"Hey," said Ken, "a Premier Ball. Cool!"

Edgar then held out the Premier Ball toward Aron and let Aron enter inside the Ball. With a gentle tap of its steel snout, Aron tapped onto the Premier Ball and caused the spherical device to open. When the sphere fully opened, Aron began to take the form of a red mesh of light and absorbed into the inside of the Premier Ball and once inside, the white Pokeball slammed shut and dinged; signaling a capture. Edgar then brought up the Premier Ball to his face and smiled upon it, saying:

"Welcome to the family Ironhyde."

"Pi-ka-chu!" called out PK with delight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on after they had gotten straight at the Center, Beka, Edgar, Benen, and Ken reached the Battle Tower, a monstrous tall tower that reached well over one hundred stories and seemed to touch the sky within its glory.

"Whoa…" said Beka, her neck craned up toward the top of the tower, "…the Battle Tower."

"Yeah," said Edgar, "it's a one-of-a-kind place Beka. Come on, let's go inside…"

With a soft nod, Beka entered into the building with Edgar, Benen, and Ken following behind. When they entered into the main central area of the Battle Tower, both Beka and Edgar reached up to the registration desk and sighed up for their battles as well as registered their three Pokemon to battle within the Tower.

"Thank you very much," the receptionist as she made a bow of thanks, "please follow me to the battling area."

With that, the receptionist turned and led both Beka and Edgar to their battling stations, however, since Benen and Ken weren't participating in the Battle Tower, they had to wait in the lobby for Beka's and Edgar's return. With the receptionist, Beka, and Edgar entering into an elevator, the group made their way up into the Battle Tower and up into the high floors of the Tower. After a few brief moments, the elevator dinged and the double doors slided open; revealing another door up ahead with the Battle Frontier symbol upon it, which looked like a Pokeball with three circles behind it.

"If you make your way forward," said the receptionist, "you will first battle with a top trainer here at the Frontier. Once you defeated this trainer, then the leader of the Battle Tower, Salon Maiden Anabel, will battle you in hopes of winning the Ability Symbol."

"Alright," said Beka with a nod and then bowed politely to the receptionist, "thank you miss."

"Yes, thank you," added on Edgar and bowed as well.

The receptionist bowed back and let the doors to the elevator close and proceeded downward toward the lobby. With the both of them alone, Beka stated with:

"Well, let's go challenge Anabel for the Ability Symbol."

"Yeah," said Edgar, "let's…"

The two trainers made their way toward the door that held within their next challenge and then pushed the doors open. As the door opened, the trainers saw that a huge battlefield was presented before them; showing finely polished wood with white markings of a field incased upon the field with bright walls illuminating light into the room in a seeable manner.

"Amazing," stated Beka softly.

"Yup," said Edgar with a smile, "it hasn't changed."

"That's right," said Beka, "you came to the Battle Frontier before…so you know almost everything about it."

"Yeah…almost…" said Edgar softly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello and welcome to the Battle Tower," came a voice before the trainers, causing them to look up and see a teenage boy within his early twenties with short tan hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a simple attire of a red shirt with the Battle Frontier symbol upon the chest, blue jeans, and red designed sneakers, "my name is Edmund and I am the top apprentice to the Battle Tower."

"Hello," said Beka with a bow, "my name is Beka Goldheart and I'm here for a battle against Anabel for the Ability Symbol."

"Me too, I wish to challenge Anabel as well and the name's Edgar Knight," stated Edgar and bowed as well.

"Well then," said Edmund, "two challenges at once. Very interesting…let's have a one-on-one battle each."

"Sure," said Beka, "I'll go first."

"Very well then," said Edmund and took out a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it out, calling out: "Torkoal, go!"

From a mesh of white light that flushed forth from the Pokeball appeared Torkoal, a Fire Element that looked like a tortoise with red skin, black markings that surrounded its forehead, lower neck, and legs, eyes that were closed shut, a black shell with red patterns upon the sides, and white clawed feet.

"Tor-koal!" called out Torkoal in a low voice and blew out puffs of smoke from its nostrils and shell, causing the sound of a train whistle to fill the air.

"Alright then," said Beka, taking forth a Pokeball into her hand and tossing it out, calling forth: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Blaziken upon the battlefield before her.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken as it clenched its fists and caused bursts of flames to shoot out from its wrists.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. Edmund's Torkoal _**

****

**_This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

"Torkoal, begin with Hidden Power!"

Torkoal's body began to glow in a thin line of white light that caused tiny orbs of light to form from around its body and began to rotate around it. As the attack did so, the spheres grew bigger and bigger and once fully charged, Torkoal unleashed the attack upon Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use dodge and use Earthquake!"

Blaziken, seeing the attack coming toward it, lowered itself upon its long legs and then bounded into the air; jumping high above the battlefield and evading the Hidden Power attack. Then, with its feet aimed toward the ground, Blaziken came down hard and slammed heavily into the ground; causing two blazes of white light to flow from under its feet and slam into Torkoal, causing the Fire Element to receive a quickly, yet massive knock out hit.

"No! Torkoal!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Alright!" cheered Beka and ran up to hug Blaziken, "You were awesome Blaziken…thank you!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken said and gave Beka a thumb's up.

"Wow," said Edmund after recalling back his Torkoal, "your Blaziken is pretty amazing after battling my Torkoal that way. No doubt in my mind that you will be able to defeat Anabel, but she's tough so watch out!"

"Thanks," said Beka, "I will."

"Ahem," said Edgar, clearing his throat, "excuse me Edmund, but I would like to battle you as well."

"Certainly," said Edmund and took out his next Pokeball and tossing it out, calling forth: "Tropius, go!"

From Edmund's second Pokeball came forth in a flash of white light a Tropius, a Grass/Flying Element that looked like a long-necked dinosaur with a green, helmet-like shaping to the top of its head with fruit growing from the side, brown skin, a green armor-like chest plating, yellow toes, and giant, palm leave like wings that grew from its back.

"Tro-pi-us!" roared out Tropius before the battlefield.

"A Tropius huh?" asked Edgar with a smile on his face and pulled out his Pokeball and tossing it into the field and calling forth: "Inferno, come on out!"

In a flash of white light from Edgar's Pokeball came forth Inferno before the battlefield.

"Charrr!" roared out Inferno and then followed by the dragon spitting out a ball of fire, as if to say it was ready for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. Edmund's Tropius _**

****

**_This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Tropius, begin with Stomp!"

Tropius spread out its giant palm leave-shaped wings and with a few powerful flaps from them; it flew up into the air. Then, aiming itself in the air to a line with its target, Tropius came down at Inferno with its front legs readying to pound hard into Inferno.

"Inferno, use Aerial Ace!"

Inferno, seeing Tropius coming down upon it, quickly spread out its draconic wings and flew straight from underneath it; causing Tropius to slam hard into the ground and to miss its target. Then, with a simple craning of its heck upwards, Inferno shot up into the air, performed a majestic backward flip upon its wings, and then vanished into the air. Then, without warning, Inferno slammed hard into Tropius and caused a massive critical hit to the Grass/Flying Element.

"No! Tropius!" exclaimed Edmund.

"Now Inferno," called out Edgar in his final battle order, "finish this with Flamethrower!"

Inferno opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful rush of flames down upon Tropius, slamming the attack hard into Tropius' back and to cause the opponent to easily faint to the attack.

"Tropius, return!" said Edmund, recalling back his Tropius.

"Yes!" cheered Edgar, "great job Inferno!"

"Char!" roared out Inferno and shot out another ball of fire into the air.

"Amazing," said Edmund, "you both defeated me in a powerful manner; Anabel will be very pleased to meet you two."

With that, Edmund walked to another pair of doors that were on the other side of the battlefield and exited out of the room; leaving the two trainers alone.

"So where do you think Edmund went?" asked Beka.

"I dunno," replied Edgar softly.

Then, from the same pair of doors moments later, stepped out someone else onto the scene. Beka saw that this person was a female with short purple hair, glistening blue eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a flowing shirt with white high collars, bell purple long-sleeves, a flowing white bottom, purple pants, and white and purple designed shoes.

'I wonder…' thought Beka as she saw the girl before her, '…is that her?'

"Hello," came out the chiming voice of the female, "and welcome to the Battle Tower trainers. My name is Anabel and I am the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower."

"Hello," said Beka and bowing, "my name is Beka Goldheart and I have come for a chance to battle you Anabel."

"Of course," said Anabel with a nod, "I'll be more than glad to battle you…"

Anabel turned and also saw Edgar was with Beka as well, and to see that Edgar was trying to hold back a blush upon his complexion.

"Oh," said Anabel, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I'm…I'm Knight Edgar…I MEAN! Edgar Knight Anabel…" said Edgar as his face blushed more.

Anabel giggled softly to Edgar's gesture and said:

"Alright then, who will be the first to battle?"

"I'll go Anabel!" said Beka.

"Great!" said Anabel, "then let's get started!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Beka's _** **_Battle_******

Moments later after the two trainers had gotten their Pokemon teams straight; Anabel and Beka both meet up upon the battlefield with Anabel being on the left side of the battlefield as Beka stood to the right. Anabel then grabbed her first Pokeball and tossed it out, calling out:

"Alakazam, go!"

From a mesh of white light materialized Anabel's first Pokemon, an Alakazam that was a Psychic Element that looked like a fox that stood on its back legs with yellow fur, patches of brown fur that covered its chest, shoulders, wrists, and kneecaps, yellow whiskers that flowed down like a mustache, white claws on its finger's ends and feet, black eyes, and held within each of its hands a pair of silver spoons.

"A-la-ka-zam!" called out Alakazam in a low voice.

Beka, seeing Alakazam upon the battlefield, pulled out her first Pokeball as well and tossed it out, calling forth:

"Absol, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light from the Pokeball came forth Beka's Absol upon the battlefield.

"Ab-sol!" called out Absol in its low voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. Salon Maiden Anabel's Alakazam _**

****

**_This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitution or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Alakazam, begin with Metronome!"

Alakazam began to wave its fingers back and forth as they glowed in a thin blue aura, as if waiting for a random attack to come forth. Once an attack was decided, the fingers then flashed in brighter and followed with Alakazam beginning to perform the attack. Beka saw that Alakazam, it being a Psychic Pokemon, lifted off the ground into a psychic levitate and then zoom at Absol at a fast rate of speed; also showing that its right leg was beginning to glow in a white light.

'Mega Kick!' thought Beka as she recognized the attack and then called out with: "Absol, use Faint Attack!"

A cloud of dense, foggy manner began to fill the battlefield and caused Absol to vanish into the fog. Alazakam, seeing the attack take effect, immediately stopped and searched for Absol. Moments later, Absol reappeared and slammed hard into Alakazam's back and delivered a powerful hit.

"Alakazam, use Focus Punch!"

With its right fist balled into a sphere of white light, Alakazam swung around and hit its mark on Absol's side; sending the Dark Element back to its side of the field.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Alakazam, use Body Slam!"

Still within its levitating mode, Alakazam shot out toward Absol with its body positioned and ready for a Body Slam.

"Absol, use Blizzard!"

Absol turned its head toward the oncoming Alakazam and opened its mouth, unleashing a frosty storm of snow, ice, and wind toward the Psychic Element. The Ice attack hit and seemed to slow Alakazam down from attack Absol.

"Alakazam, use Teleport to evade Blizzard!"

In a blink of the eye, Alakazam suddenly vanished from its spot on the field before the Blizzard and then reappeared on another side of its own side of the battlefield and ready for battle.

"Absol, use Double Team!"

Absol's body flashed for a brief moment in a white light and then followed with illusions of itself surrounding Alakazam on the battlefield.

"Alakazam, use Swift!"

Alakazam opened its mouth and unleashed thousands of star like pieces of light that swept across the battlefield, slicing through the illusions, and hitting the real Absol.

"Don't give in Absol!" called out Beka to her Pokemon, "Now let's use Aerial Ace!"

Absol suddenly vanished into the air and then a few moments later, reappeared behind Alakazam and slammed the Flying attack hard into Alakazam; causing a major critical hit.

"No!" exclaimed Anabel, "Alakazam!"

"Now Absol," called out Beka, "use Shadow Ball!"

Absol opened its mouth, forming a black and purple hued sphere from within, and then shot out the attack and slammed it hard into Alakazam. Suffering even more from the Ghost Element attack, Alakazam collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," called out Edmund as he was the referee, "Absol is the winner!"

"Yes! Great job Absol!" cheered out Beka.

"Ab-sol," nodded Absol to its trainer.

"Alakazam, return!" called out Anabel, holding out Alakazam's Pokeball and asking it to return.

From the sphere came forth a blare of red light that hit Alakazam, caused the Pokemon to become one with the light, and zapped into its Pokeball for rest.

"Thank you Alakazam for your good effort," praised Anabel, "take a good rest…" Anabel then pulled out her second Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth: "Metagross, go!"

In a flash of white light from the second Pokeball materialized Anabel's Metagross upon the battlefield.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Metagross in a deep voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. SM Anabel's Metagross _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Metagross, begin with Earthquake!"

Metagross raised up upon its back legs, showing its front legs raised up in the air and aiming for the ground, and then came back crashing its feet into the ground and sending forth two blasts of white light toward Absol.

"Absol, use Mimic and perform Earthquake!"

Absol narrowed its ruby colored eyes upon the oncoming Earthquake attack, scanning the move and learning every detail about it. Then, with the attack embedded into its mind, raised upon its back feet, aimed its paws toward the ground, and then came down hard; slamming its paws against the floor and causing two blasts of white light to streak out toward the field. The two Earthquake attacks then hit and counter-reacted with one another, causing the battlefield to show a line of impact across the field width-wise.

"Impressive," said Anabel and then called out with: "Metagross, use Aerial Ace!"

Metagross suddenly vanished from its side of the field and then reappeared instantly on Beka's side, slamming its attack hard into Absol and to send the Dark Element crashing across the field.

"Absol, use Thunder Wave!"

Absol's black scythe glowed in a light blue manner and crackling with blue static. It then aimed its scythe toward Metagross and swung the blade, forcing the static to dance across the field and slam into Metagross; causing Paralysis to the Steel/Psychic Element.

"Don't give in Metagross!" cheered Anabel, "Use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross opened its mouth, formed a silver and blue colored sphere within its mouth, and then shot out the attack toward Absol; sort of resembling a meteor streaking across the sky.

"Absol, Protect!"

Absol surrounded itself in a golden shield of light that caused the Meteor Mash to deflect off and become useless.

"Now Metagross, use Meteor Mash again!"

Metagross sent out another Meteor Mash to follow its predecessor and this one was much more powerful and faster than the first, causing it to slam into Absol and to send the Dark Element crashing into a wall and for dust to cover the area of impact.

"Absol!" cried out Beka.

Once the dust had cleared, Absol was shown that it had fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Metagross is the winner!"

"Absol, return!" called out Beka, holding out Absol's Pokeball.

From a beam of red light from the Pokeball, the light gently tapped into Absol and absorbed the Pokemon back into the spherical vessel for rest.

"Thank you Absol," said Beka to the Pokeball, "rest well my friend…" Beka then reached for another Pokeball and tossed it, calling forth: "Flygon, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light from the Pokeball came forth Beka's Flygon upon the battlefield.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon as it readied for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Flygon vs. SM Anabel's Metagross _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Metagross, use Hyper Beam!"

Metagross opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light from within, and then shot out the attack toward Flygon within the form of a hyperactive beam of golden light.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam as well!"

Flygon opened its mouth as well, formed a sphere of golden light from inside, and then shot out its own Hyper Beam attack toward the opponent. The two Normal attacks collided and exploded in mid air.

"Metagross, use Aerial Ace!"

As before, Metagross vanished from its side of the field and reappeared behind Flygon to slam in its attack; however, since Absol had used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Metagross earlier, the effect of the attack was starting to take effect and thus caused Metagross to wince in pain and not continue with Aerial Ace.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Anabel, seeing her Metagross in danger.

"Flygon, use Faint Attack!"

Flygon, as just like Absol's attack, began to create an eerie fog around the battlefield and vanished into the cloud. Then, aiming itself for an attack, Flygon slammed hard into Metagross and sent the Steel/Psychic Element back to its side of the field.

"Metagross, use Flash!"

Metagross' red eyes suddenly began to fill with a bright white light that was then suddenly unleashed upon the battlefield, clearing the Faint Attack fog and causing Flygon to screech in pain due to the light hitting its eyes all the sudden. Flygon landed on its side of the field and quickly shook its head to relieve the pain in its eyes.

"Flygon," called out Beka, "are you alright?"

"Fly!" cried out Flygon and prepared itself for battle.

"Alright!" called out Beka, "Flygon, now use Screech!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful wave of sound that shattered across the battlefield and hit into Metagross, causing the Pokemon to wince to the voice as a thin red veil of light fell from around it; a major decrease of its Defense status.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross opened its mouth again, formed a sphere of gray-blue light, and then shot out the sphere toward Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge and use Earthquake!"

Flygon, spreading out its green and red-outlined, diamond-shaped wings and beating downwards quickly, shot up into the air and easily evaded Meteor Mash. Then, Flygon came back down toward the field, doing a mid-air flip and slamming its multi-green tail hard into the floor. As it did, shockwaves flowed from the point of impact and followed with a blaze of white light to burst forth and slam into Metagross. Metagross tumbled back to the blast of the Earthquake and crashed into the floor, fainting from the Ground attack.

"Metagross is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Flygon is the winner!"

"Great job Flygon!" cheered out Beka.

"Metagross, return!" called out Anabel and recalled back her Pokemon, "Thank you Metagross. You did a great job…" Anabel then turned to face Beka and pulled out her next Pokeball, telling the red-headed trainer: "Well Beka, I must admit, you are a really good battler. However, your battling skills will be put to the test with my final Pokemon…" Anabel then threw out the Pokeball and called forth: "Snorlax, go!"

From Anabel's last Pokeball came forth her Snorlax, a Normal Element that looked like a cat-sumo wrestler with a massive body index, bluish-green fur covering its body, cream colored fur on its face, stomach, and feet, white claws, two teeth protruding from its lower lip and closed eyes.

"Snor-lax!" called out Snorlax in a deep voice, sounding also with hints of drowsiness.

"Get ready Flygon," said Beka, "it's time to battle…"

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Flygon vs. SM Anabel's Snorlax _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Snorlax, begin with Mega Punch!"

Snorlax, with its claws balled into a fist on its right arm, came toward Flygon in a thudding run and caused the fist to glow in a white light.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of flames that streaked toward the oncoming Snorlax.

"Snorlax, switch to Protect!"

Snorlax's body began to glow in a golden light and caused the Flamethrower to be deflected off from its form.

"Flygon, now use Sand-Attack!"

Flygon spread out its wings and then began to beat them rapidly, causing a massive surge of sand to come forth and slam into Snorlax's face.

"Snorlax, use Frustration!"

Snorlax, with a red pressure point appearing on the side of its head, and due to the fact that it was blasted with a full frontal of sand, charged at Flygon furiously and then began to dish out its angering attack upon Flygon.

"Flygon, use Giga Drain!"

Since Snorlax was in close range to Flygon, the Ground/Dragon Element clamped its claws into Snorlax's form and then began to glow in a green aura. From that aura, Flygon focused upon Snorlax's HP and began to draw forth its energy; showing the attack was working when streams of green light flowed from Snorlax and absorbed into Flygon's body.

"Break from that Giga Drain and use Brick Break Snorlax!"

Snorlax, repressing the damage of the Giga Drain, clamped its right hand into a fist, caused a reddish-brown aura to surround it, and then slammed the Fighting Attack hard into Flygon; causing serious damage.

"Flygon!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Snorlax, use Frustration again!"

As before, Snorlax unleashed the Normal Element attack upon Flygon and caused the dragon Pokemon to faint.

"Flygon is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Snorlax is the winner!"

"Flygon, return!" called out Beka, holding out her Pokeball and recalling her Pokemon. After she did, she thanked it with: "Thanks Flygon, take a good rest…" and then threw out her last Pokeball, calling forth: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized her last Pokemon, her Blaziken.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken and flared its wrists in fire.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. SM Anabel's Snorlax _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Snorlax, begin with Shadow Ball!"

Snorlax opened its mouth, formed a black sphere of light within its mouth, and then spat out the attack toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken lowered itself upon its tall legs and then bounded into the air, easily evading the Shadow Ball attack. Then, doing a spinning move in the air, Blaziken's right leg began to glow in surges of orange and golden hue flames and then slammed the attack hard across Snorlax; knocking the massive Pokemon over onto its back.

"Snorlax, now use Water Pulse!"

Jumping back up to its feet, Snorlax opened its mouth and shot out three rings of watery light that meshed together to form a blue sphere of light and to shoot down toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Focus Punch!"

Blaziken again leapt out of the way of Snorlax's attack and then balled in its right hand. After it did so, Blaziken's fist began to glow in a flare of white light that aimed toward Snorlax.

"Snorlax, use Lick!"

From Snorlax's mouth came forth a long tongue that aimed its way toward Blaziken, catching Beka by surprise and for her to call out:

"Blaziken, switch to Protect!"

Blaziken then crossed its arms in a protective battling stance, set up a golden shield of light, and watched as Snorlax's Lick was quickly evaded. Seeing a draw being played out, Blaziken leapt backwards and landed back on its side of the field; awaiting for Beka's next move.

'That Lick attack caught me by surprise…' thought Beka, '…I didn't know before, but now I realize that it is one of Snorlax's Egg Moves…'

"Now Snorlax, use Shadow Ball again!"

Snorlax opened its mouth and unleashed another of its Shadow Ball attacks at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, dodge and use Brick Break!"

Blaziken, once again, leapt from its current position on the field and evaded Shadow Ball. Then, it began to charge down along the battlefield toward Snorlax, curled its fist into a reddish-brown hue of light, and then leapt forward and nailed its attack hard into Snorlax.

"Oh no! Snorlax!" exclaimed Anabel.

"Now Blaziken," called out Beka, "finish this with Overheat!"

Blaziken's body began to glow in a fiery light and then opened its red beck open, showing that a sphere of orange and golden hue light was beginning to form within. Then, with the attack fully prepared, Blaziken unleashed the attack in the form of a powerful blaze of orange and golden-hue flames wrapped in white light. The massive attack slammed hard into Snorlax and caused massive damage to the Normal Element and thus causing it to faint.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Blaziken is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka Goldheart!"

"Yes! We did it!" cheered Beka and ran up to hug her Blaziken, "You were awesome Blaziken, thank you!"

"Blaz!" Blaziken said and smiled.

"Great job Beka!" cheered Edgar, "You were fantastic!"

"Heh, thanks Ed," said Beka and smiled with a blush.

"Congratulations Beka," said Anabel as she approached Beka, "you are the first to win today the Ability Symbol here at the Battle Tower. However, after I battle against your friend Edgar…I will present you the Symbol after that…"

"Sure thing," said Beka with a nod.

"So Edgar," said Anabel, "are you ready for your match?"

"Heh, you beat Anabel!" said Edgar with confidence.

"Pi-ka-chu!" added in PK.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Edgar's _** **_Battle_******

****

About half an hour later so that Anabel's team could be healed, both Edgar and the Salon Maiden were now face-to-face to each other in hopes of their battle to begin at the Battle Tower.

"Okay then Edgar," said Anabel to Edgar, "this will be exactly like Beka's match earlier, only this time, I replaced one of my teammates okay?"

"Sure, fine by me," smirked Edgar.

Anabel then grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it into the field, calling forth:

"Espeon, go!"

In a flash of white light upon the battlefield materialized Espeon, a Psychic Element that looked like a pink-colored fox with giant ears that held purple hues within then, a long tail that split into two at the tip, thick pink whiskers on its face, a ruby circle embedded in its forehead, and glittering amethyst colored eyes.

"Es-pe-on!" called out Espeon in a light cry.

"Okay then," said Edgar, taking out a Pokeball and throwing it out, called forth: "Heavymetal, come on out!"

In a flash of white light materialized Edgar's first Pokemon, his Metagross nicknamed Heavymetal.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in a low voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. Salon Maiden Anabel's Espeon _**

****

**_This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Espeon, begin with Body Slam!"

Espeon began to charge at Heavymetal in a sprinting dash in order to deliver its Body Slam attack upon the Steel/Psychic Element.

"Heavymetal, use Shadow Ball!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth, formed a sphere of black light within its mouth, and then shot out the attack toward the on coming Espeon.

"Espeon, switch to Shadow Ball!"

Espeon stopped in its tracks, opened its mouth, formed a black sphere within its mouth, and then unleashed its own version of Shadow Ball at the opponent. The two attacks collided and exploded on contact, proving useless in the match.

"Heavymetal, use Double Team!"

Heavymetal's body flashed for a brief moment in a white light and then began to be accompanied by illusions of itself on the battlefield, surrounding Espeon and trying to confuse it.

"Espeon, take them out with Swift!"

Espeon opened its mouth and unleashed hundreds of star-shaped lights that glittered in yellow light. The Swift attack mowed down and took out the Metagross illusions and the slammed into the real Heavymetal, although, it didn't cause much damage.

"Heavymetal, use Earthquake!"

Heavymetal raised up upon its back legs, aimed its front legs toward the ground, and then brought them down with a giant crash onto the field; causing blazes of white light to streak across the field.

"Espeon, use Protect!"

Espeon's body began to glow in a golden hue of light that caused Earthquake, when it hit it, to stop in its tracks and deflect off into uselessness.

"Now Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light within its mouth, and then shot out the attack in the form of a beam of golden energy toward Espeon. The beam of light slammed hard into Espeon and caused a massive critical hit to the Psychic Element and knocked it out with the powerful move.

"Espeon is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Metagross is the winner!"

"Alright!" cheered out Edgar, "Way to go Heavymetal!"

"Ta-ma," Heavymetal said with a smile.

"Return Espeon!" called out Anabel, holding out Espeon's Pokeball and recalling back her Pokemon. Once her Pokemon was recalled back, Anabel threw out her next Pokeball and called out: "Metagross, go!"

In a flash of white light upon the battlefield materialized Anabel's Metagross.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Metagross.

"So," said Edgar with a smile, "Metagross vs. Metagross…very interesting indeed…"

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. SM Anabel's Metagross _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

Metagross raised up upon its back legs, aimed its front legs toward the ground, and slammed its attack hard into the ground; causing shockwaves and blazes of white light to occur and shot toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, Earthquake as well!"

Heavymetal performed the same technique for Earthquake as it had before and sent out its own Earthquake toward Heavymetal. The two Ground Element attacks slammed into each other and caused a massive terra surge within the middle of the battlefield.

"Metagross, use Rock Smash!"

Metagross opened its mouth and shot out a reddish-brown splotch of light that looked like an arrow starburst that spun its way toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, use Reflect!"

Heavymetal's red eyes began to flush in a light blue aura that caused a shield of glass-like light to dome around its form and cut off the Rock Smash from hitting it.

"Metagross, use Mud-Slap!"

Metagross dug in its left front claw into the ground, pulled up what appeared to be mud, and swung it at Heavymetal in hopes of hitting it with its attack.

"Heavymetal, dodge and use Brick Break!"

Heavymetal, tucking in its giant steel legs into its domed-shaped body, levitated from the ground and zoomed to its right; evading the Mud-Slap attack. Then, Heavymetal surged toward Metagross with its right front claw glowing in a reddish-brown light and then swung out the attack toward Metagross.

"Metagross, use Protect!"

Metagross unleashed a golden hue of light around its form and protected itself from Heavymetal's attack.

"Now Heavymetal, use Earthquake!"

Heavymetal slammed into the ground hard again nearest to Metagross and delivered a massive, powerful blow to the Steel/Psychic Element and thus caused Anabel's Metagross to faint.

"Anabel's Metagross is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "the opponent's Metagross is the winner!"

"Another great job Heavymetal!" cheered out Edgar.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal.

"Return Metagross!" called out Anabel, holding out Metagross' Pokeball and recalling back her Pokemon. After giving her retrieve Pokemon a bit of praise for a job well done, Anabel threw out her last Pokeball and called forth: "Snorlax, go!"

In a flash of white light materialized Anabel's final Pokemon, her Snorlax.

"Snor-lax!" called out Snorlax in its deep tone.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. SM Anabel's Snorlax _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Snorlax, begin with Earthquake!"

Snorlax raised up its right foot from the ground and then slammed it back down onto the field again, causing shockwaves to occur and for a blast of white light to streak out forward toward its opponent.

"Heavymetal, dodge and use Hyper Beam!"

Heavymetal tucked in its steel claws again into its disked shaped body, causing it to levitate high above the battlefield, and to evade Earthquake. It then turned toward Snorlax, opened its mouth, and unleashed its Hyper Beam attack.

"Snorlax, dodge and use Brick Break!"

Snorlax dodged to its right and evaded the oncoming Hyper Beam attack. Then, Snorlax balled its right hand into a fist and swung it down toward Heavymetal as it glowed in its reddish-brown hue.

"Heavymetal, use Mud-Slap!"

Heavymetal dug its right steel claw into the ground, scooped up a mound of mud, and swung it at Snorlax; splattering the Ground Element attack into Snorlax's face and causing the Normal Element to lose a part of its Accuracy status due to Mud-Slap's attack ability.

"Snorlax, don't give in! Let's use Shadow Ball!"

Snorlax opened its mouth, forming a black sphere of light from within, and shot the attack out toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, dodge and use Earthquake!"

Heavymetal, upon its steel legs, quickly adverted to the left and evaded the oncoming Shadow Ball attack. Then, the Steel/Psychic Element unleashed another one of its Earthquake attacks toward Snorlax.

"Alright Snorlax, jump that Earthquake and use Shock Wave!"

Snorlax, while pressing its feet hard to the ground to build strength, leapt over the oncoming Earthquake and easily adverted it. Then, with its body glowing in a yellow aura, Snorlax unleashed a spark of electricity that went up to the ceiling, caused darkened storm clouds to form, and then thousands of lighting bolt rained down from the clouds and struck Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Snorlax," said Anabel, "finish off Metagross with your Flamethrower!"

Snorlax opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of fire that blasted into Heavymetal and cuased the rest of its HP to drop to zero and thus cause Heavymetal to faint.

"Metagross is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Snorlax is the winner!"

"Heavymetal, return!" called out Edgar, holding out his Pokeball and recalling his fallen teammate. Once he did, Edgar thanked it with: "Thanks pal, you did a great job…" and then turned to his shoulder and spoke: " Alright PK, your go."

"Pi-ka-chu!" nodded PK and jumped off Edgar's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. SM Anabel's Snorlax _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Snorlax, begin with Secret Power!"

Snorlax opened its mouth and unleashed a swirling line of white arrow-shaped lights that twirled its way toward PK.

"PK, dodge and use Slam on Snorlax's head!"

PK jumped out of the way of Snorlax's Secret Power attack and then with a powerful lunge of its body, PK slammed hard into Snorlax's head; causing the massive Pokemon to lose its balance and fall back on the floor.

"What!" exclaimed Anabel.

"Good job PK," praised Edgar, "now…let's try your Thunder!"

With PK's cheeks flaring it electricity, the Electric Mouse Pokemon focused hard upon its Electric attack and sent forth a powerful surge of electricity and shocked Snorlax with a massive critical hit.

"Snorlax! Try to get up!" pleaded Anabel.

Snorlax tried to pull itself up to its feet, but Edgar wasn't finished yet and then called out with:

"PK, finish this with Focus Punch!"

PK's right fist began to glow in a reddish-brown hue of light and then swung the attack hard into Snorlax; causing yet another powerful blow to the Normal Element and thus causing it to faint.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," called out Edmund, "Pikachu is the winner! The victor of this battle is Edgar Knight!"

"Yes! Alright!" cheered out Edgar and ran up to hug his Pokemon, "PK, that was so awesome! Thank you!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" cheered PK and nudged against Edgar's face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well," said Anabel after the battles, "you both have proven yourselves worthy of the Ability Symbol. Take it and be one step closer to completing the Frontier Challenge."

Anabel held out her right hand to reveal to the two trainers two golden badges with a strange, cylinder-shaped symbol in the center. Both trainers took their badge and smiled at their first wins.

'Wow,' thought Beka, 'my first Frontier Symbol…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, the Team Sky bit has been moved to the beginning of next chapter (I do apologies), a few more appearances of certain trainers, and the battle against Tucker…


	9. Vs Tucker

Another debut of an OC is within this chapter. This time, Sean Blazer is the OC belonging to fellow author: Sean Blazer. Also, bits of spoilers are within this chapter from future chapters of: Crystal: The Legend of Johto as well as thanks to BEWK for help with a few parts of this chapter.

Vs. Tucker

High within the cloud line within the region of Hoenn rested within the blue sky a giant, menacing-appearance air-ship that looked more like giant fortress made out of steel beams and structural plating; all colored in a reflective green hue. Various propellers helped to keep the fortress moving and hovering within the sky as lowered cannons rested silently in the dead of peace. Upon a few of the sidings of the ship bared a black **S **that was shaped in a Rayquaza shaped way and this is where our adventure has leaded us to…

"As you can see Miss. Zoey," came Libra's voice as he pointed to a map before Zoey in his hand, "this is the region of Hoenn."

"Interesting…" spoke Zoey as she sat upon a throne within her commanding room, which was made of gold and resembled a throne used in ancient Egypt, with the arm rests being shaped into Rayquazas.

"Libra sir!" came in the cry of a Grunt and frankly ran into the room, busting the doors open in surprisement.

"What is the meaning of this?" sneered Libra as he turned to the Grunt, "This is a private meaning Grunt!"

"I know and I'm sorry about the intrusion," said the Grunt, bowing before the two, "but I have come with urgent news!"

"What's the matter?" asked Zoey.

"Miss. Zoey," said the Grunt, bowing to her upon one knee, "there have been reports that the Emerald is within the vicinities of the Battle Frontier!"

"What is the Battle Frontier?" asked Zoey.

"The Battle Frontier is an island area near Hoenn where the best trainers from around the world go and compete in," said Libra to Zoey.

"Interesting," complimented Zoey.

"What are you orders for this Miss. Zoey?" asked Libra.

"Send in a band of undercover agents to the Battle Frontier and see what they can do about the Emerald," said Zoey, "I say let them battle her and capture her. Then, let them bring her to me…I wish to settle my revenge against her personally…"

"As you wish Miss. Zoey," bowed Libra, "I will get the agents ready…"

With that, both Libra and the Grunt left Zoey's room and the leader within alone.

"So…Emerald of Hoenn…let's see how you will fair against the agents…once you're here before me…I'll use your powers to capture Rayquaza and then…I'll let our own Legendary take care of you…" said Zoey softly with an evil smirk pressed against her full red lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was early within the next morning in the Pokemon Center where Edgar, who was sitting along a line of video phones within the healing place, was already up and talking to his older cousin Misty at the Cerulean City Gym.

"So Edgar…how are you this morning?" smiled Misty.

"Well, I'm just geared up and ready to conquer the Battle Frontier!" exclaimed Edgar and raised up his right fist with excitement.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK and did the same thing as Edgar.

"Well…that sound like my Edgar…" said Misty and laughed softly. She then spoke with: "…and by the way…how's Beka? Are you two kissing and cuddling one another?"

Misty then giggled at what she said.

"Misty!" exclaimed Edgar as he began to blush in a mad blush.

Misty then began to laugh more at Edgar's face turning as red as a Groudon.

"Grr…it's not funny…" mumbled Edgar.

"Sorry…I couldn't resist it," said Misty after she finished her laugh, "but seriously…how is she?"

"She's doing all right…" said Edgar.

"That's good," said Misty and spoke with: "Oh, by the way...I have some good news."

"Yeah?" asked Edgar.

"Well," said Misty, "Ash is going to be present at the ending ceremony of the Battle Frontier."

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Yup," said Misty, "and also, Ash will have a special Pokemon battle with a random trainer who has won all eight badge symbols…so I hope you and Beka will have conquered the Frontier Challenge together!"

"I hope it's me that Ash battles…" smirked Edgar.

"You may never know," said Misty with a wink in her sea-blue eyes.

"Well, yeah," said Edgar, "I did defeat Ash once in Mt. Silver years ago."

"Yes," said Misty, remembering that moment, "you did."

"I just want another battle with Ash," said Edgar, "I know he's gotten stronger as well and I want to see how stronger I've become by battling Ash in a Pokemon battle…"

"Yes, that will be one match that I would love to see. My Ash vs. my little Pokemon Master in the making," said Misty with a smile.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "I'm not little!"

"In age perception…you are…" corrected Misty.

"Oh, so that makes you old!" laughed Edgar.

"What was that Poliwag?" asked Misty, growing furious on the other end at Edgar's comment.

"You're old!" exclaimed Edgar and then laughed again.

"Fine then," said Misty, "I'm going to stop your allowance cash flow for an entire year…image all the fancying-up I can do with the Gym with all your money…"

"No, wait! I was kidding! Honest!" exclaimed Edgar and began waving his arms frantically at Misty's comment.

"Image," said Misty with various ideas swimming around in her mind, "a wall fountain…better yet…a waterfall!"

"No! Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" pleaded Edgar and began bowing his head in forgiveness.

Misty simply laughed at her cousin's actions and spoke with:

"It's alright Edgar…I'll keep your money safe."

"Whew…" said Edgar, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what are your next plans Edgar?" asked Misty, changing the subject.

"Well," said Edgar, "Beka and I are teaming up to face Tucker…"

"That'll be good," said Misty, "just like in the battles against the Elite Four."

"Y'know, it would be cool if you and the others came with Ash so you can see me win the Frontier Challenge…" said Edgar, "I mean; you've always been present when I competed in Pokemon tournaments and…I would like you to come support me."

"I would love to Edgar," said Misty, "how about during the ending ceremonies?"

"That'll be nice," smiled Edgar.

"Yup," said Misty, smiling back from the other end.

"Hey Misty," came a male voice from the background of Misty's end of the line, "are you coming?"

Misty turned around to see a teenager, about nineteen years old with spiky black hair, dark brown eyes with faint lighting bolt-like markings under his eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a black blazer jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, black fingerless gloves on his hands, a black, white, and red designed hat that showed a special Pokeball designed on it as well as the same designs that shown upon his sneakers. Ash also had upon his shoulders his Pikachu that rested proud upon its trainer's shoulders.

"Oh…Ash!" exclaimed Misty, "Come quick and say hi to Edgar!"

Ash came up to the phone and when he saw Edgar on the other end, he spoke with:

"Oh…hey Edgar!"

"Hey Ash!" greeted Edgar.

"Pi-ka-pi!" greeted PK, "Pi-ka-chu!"

"Pi-ka!" greeted Ash's Pikachu, "Pi-pi-ka-chu!"

"It's nice to see you again!" said Edgar at the sight of Ash.

"Same here," said Ash, "how are the others?"

"Everybody's fine," said Edgar, "Mist told me about the good news that you're going to come in the end ceremonies here at the Battle Frontier."

"Yup," said Ash, "and I'm going to challenge a lucky participant in the Battle Frontier as well."

"Heh…I hope it's me…" smirked Edgar, "…I hope we can have our rematch, like when we battled in Mt. Silver…"

"It'd be nice…" said Ash and smiled back.

Suddenly, from Edgar's Pokebelt popped out his clipped Premier Ball and from a mesh of white light upon the floor materialized Ironhyde.

"A-ron!" called out Ironhyde.

"Oh, hey Ironhyde!" said Edgar with a smile and picked up his Rock/Steel Element.

"Edgar," said Misty, "is that an Aron?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Edgar, "It's mine."

"Wow," said Ash, "that's an awesome Pokemon…sort of like Steven's back a few years ago when I was traveling in Hoenn…"

Edgar flinched when he heard Ash say Steven's name…the one who he was now rivaling against for Beka's heart…

"Edgar?" asked Misty, who noticed Edgar on the other line, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, "Oh, nothing's wrong! Heh!"

"Are you sure?" asked Misty, giving Edgar "The Look" whenever he seemed to be hiding something from her.

"Yeah," said Edgar, concealing his true feelings, "I'm okay…really Mist!"

"Okay…whatever you say…" said Misty and then switched to thought with: 'I know you're upset in hearing Steven's name…you can't fool me Edgar…'

"Misty…" said Edgar, about to say something.

"What is it?" asked Misty, "You can tell me…"

"Nothing…" spoke Edgar finally.

"Fine…as you wish…" spoke Misty.

"Uh…is something going on here?" asked Ash blankly.

"It's nothing…just something between Edgar and me," explained Misty.

"Uh, o…kay…" said Ash softly.

"Well Edgar," said Misty, "I'll let you go and participate in your next challenge."

"Yeah, give my love to the others, and Ash…try to tame Mist will ya?" said Edgar, giving Ash a wink and then laughing.

"What was that?" asked Misty in a furious tone, "That's it…no more allowance for a year!"

"I was joking!" exclaimed Edgar.

Misty laughed again and said:

"I know…well, talk to you later Edgar…love you…"

"Love you too…Mother Misty," said Edgar.

With that, both lines clicked off as their call ended. Edgar then got up, recalled back Ironhyde, and went to go to the cafeteria for breakfast when he ran into Brendan and May who were also heading in that direction.

"Hey Ed!" said May with a smile.

"What's up Poliwag?" chuckled Brendan.

"Oh, ha-ha…very funny snow cone for brains…" smirked Edgar.

"Whatever…" said Brendan as he rolled his brown eyes back.

"Where's Beka, May?" asked Edgar.

"She went to do some training by herself," answered May.

"Well, that's just like Beka…" chuckled Edgar.

"Yup," agreed May, "she loves to train hand-to-hand combat with her Pokemon."

"Well," said Edgar, "let's eat some breakfast!"

"Yeah," said Brendan, "let's!"

"Oh, by the way Birch…you're paying…" said Edgar with a smirk.

"WHA?" exclaimed Brendan as a despairing look of shock filled his face.

"Yup," smiled Edgar.

"Not fair…" moaned Brendan and drooped his head down toward the ground.

Edgar patted his right shoulder and spoke with:

"Don't worry pal…it's a sacrifice you have to make…"

"Not…fair…" moaned Brendan.

"It's okay sweetie!" said May, "I'll pitch in!"

"Nope!" said Brendan, protesting against May's offer, "I'll buy for everyone!"

"If you say so…" said May.

With that, both Edgar and May dashed for the cafeteria in the Center as Brendan trailed behind. As the white-haired trainer got to the cafeteria, a look of shock filled his face as he saw May and Edgar pile a lot of food onto their trays and took the advantage to getting more for their breakfast.

"There goes my saving…" sighed Brendan as a river of tears flowed from his closed eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Absol! Come at me with Slash!"

Within a region in the woods, not far from the Pokemon Center, Beka and her Absol were practicing attacks as a part of their training in the early morning. Absol, hearing its trainer's call, dash toward Beka and extended out its black claws; which now began to glow in a white light. It then sent out the attack toward Beka and for the female trainer to hold up her arms in a protective stance. Upon her hands and arms were black paddings, which looked similar to what boxers use in spares and work-outs, for Pokemon training as they protected Beka from the Slash attack's full power. However, unaware to Beka or Absol, someone was observing Beka's training within the woods…

"Now Absol," called out Beka, "let's see how your Shadow Ball is coming along!"

Absol opened its mouth, formed a black and purple swirling sphere of light from within, and then shot out the Ghost Element attack as black electricity crackled around it. Beka held up her arms again in a protective stance and took the blow of the Shadow Ball, only for the force of the attack to over-power her and then knock her off her feet and for her to crash onto the ground.

"Ab-ab!" exclaimed Absol in concern for its trainer and ran by her side.

"Absol…" said Beka softly, sitting up and petting her Dark Element, "your Shadow Ball is amazing!"

"Ab-sol!" exclaimed Absol and nudged against her face as Beka smiled.

"Hey!" came a voice from the woods that was behind Beka and coming toward her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay…" said Beka; turning around to see who it was that was talking to her.

Beka saw what appeared to be a male teenager about nineteen years old with spiky red hair, in the same color tone as Beka's, deep blue-violet eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a sea green vest with a dark blue short sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of sea green pants, dark blue and black designed sneakers, blue and sea green colored fingerless gloves, and a sea-green cap with a dark blue Pokeball design on each side of the cap with a blue line marking in-between the Pokeballs in the center of the cap's front. Beka also saw that this male trainer had a Pikachu upon his shoulder and had a piece of yellow fur that tufted out on its head and looked like hair.

"Let me help you up," said the teen and extended his hand to Beka to help her out.

"Thanks…" said Beka, taking the teen's hand and got up with his help. Then, with a good through look at the guy's features, Beka realized who it was and spoke with: "…wait…you're Richie, right?"

"Yeah…how…did you know?" asked Richie, a bit confused and surprised on how Beka knew his name.

"Um…outside source…" said Beka and then switched to thought with: 'I can't tell him I knew of him by that he's one of Ash's closest friends from the anime series…'

"Wait! I know you!" exclaimed Richie, "You're Beka Goldheart, right?"

"Yes…I am…" spoke Beka.

"You won the Hoenn League alongside with Edgar Knight. It's an honor to meet you!" smiled Richie and extended out his hand to Beka in a handshake.

"Yes, that's correct and it's nice to meet you as well!" said Beka with a smile as well and shook hands with Richie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Edgar, with PK on his shoulder, was carrying a bag containing breakfast for Beka in his hand as he toward the location of her spot of training.

"I hope Beka is hungry and like's this," said Edgar, looking at the bag which contained her meal, "I mean…after all that training…she must be dying for food…"

As Edgar reached a certain part in the woods, he spotted Beka and Richie talking to one another on a long as Beka was petting her Absol. With a smile on his face, Edgar toward them…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Richie…that's your Pikachu named Sparky, right?" asked Beka as she pointed to Sparky on Richie's shoulder.

"Yup!" exclaimed Richie.

"Pi-ka-chu!" said Sparky.

"It's such an amazing looking Pikachu…it really is well taken care of," stated Beka with a smile.

"Heh, thanks," said Richie.

"Hey Beka!" came a familiar voice, "I brought you some breakfast so you can eat."

Beka turned to where the voice was admitted from and saw it was Edgar and PK heading toward her.

"Oh!" said Beka, "Edgar, hi!"

"Hey…" said Edgar to Beka and then noticed Richie.

"Hello Edgar," greeted Richie.

"Do I know you?" asked Edgar to Richie.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm Richie…I know you from the recent events in Hoenn…it's an honor to meet you…" stated Richie and extended out his hand to Edgar.

"Oh, I remember you now! You once competed against Ash in the Pokemon League at the Indigo Plateau and won!" said Edgar and shook Richie's hand.

"Yup…Ash and I are close friends."

"That's cool," commented Edgar.

As Edgar and Richie spoke, Absol approached the bag that was held on Edgar's side and smelled it.

"Ab-sol!" exclaimed Absol, smelling breakfast and jumped for the bag; ending up knocking over Edgar as well during the process.

"Hey! Oof!" exclaimed Edgar as he was pinned to the ground.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay…" said Edgar, sitting up on the ground.

Absol, meanwhile, was rummaging through the bag in hopes of finding something to eat.

"It looks like it's hungry," said Richie.

"Yeah…Absol and I haven't gotten anything for breakfast yet…" said Beka, knelling beside Absol and rummaging through the bag to find Absol some breakfast, "…Let's see Absol…what's in here…"

"So that must be Sparky…you raised it well Richie…" smiled Edgar.

"Thanks, Sparky and I have been through a lot together…" said Richie and then noticed PK, "…and that's your Pikachu named PK right?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "PK and I have been close for a long time since my first Pokemon journey…"

"I can see," said Richie, "your PK looks very amazing and well cared for as well."

"Thanks man," said Edgar.

"Sure," nodded Richie.

"Are you here to compete in the Battle Frontier?" asked Edgar.

"Yes," said Richie, "I've come to win the Battle Symbols here at the Frontier so that I may be able to grow stronger as a trainer."

"So have I," spoke Edgar.

Just then, as the trainers spoke, a loud explosion as well as rumbling filled the air; causing the trainers to be taken by surprise. Then, a thick flow of smoke also filled the scene that caused the trainers to begin to cough to the unpleasant smog.

"Whoa…" coughed Beka, "…What's going on?"

"Yeah," coughed Richie as well, "what's the big idea?"

"Trouble…" coughed Edgar.

Sure enough, Beka saw Edgar was right as she saw two figures appear before the group. It was a male and a female which appeared to be in their early twenties with the male having jagged cut, sandy-blond colored hair, the female having long black hair that curled near the ends and both having deep brown eyes. Their attires that were upon them were, for the male, a black long sleeved shirt with black pants, black gloves that went up to his elbows, and black boots, and, for the female, a black short sleeved shirt with a black mini-skirt, black gloves that went up the her elbows, and black high-heeled boots that rose to her kneecaps. Upon both black attires was a giant red **R **that gave Beka the feeling that these two were from Team Rocket.

"You two!" exclaimed Edgar in anger, as if he had known the two Rocket Agents.

"Well…it's been awhile Knight…and how have you've grown…" said the female Rocket with a smirk, "…you look so hot…"

"Now dear sister," spoke the male Rocket, "we're here for business, not pleasure."

"Ed…you know these two?" asked Beka.

"Jack and Jill…" said Edgar as he gritted his teeth, "…they're from Team Rocket!"

"What's with the nursery line?" asked Beka as she sweat-dropped.

"Grr…" growled Jill as she saw Beka, "…how dare you insult us…Emerald of Hoenn!"

"What do you want?" snapped Edgar.

"Good question…we've come for you, Edgar Knight!" called out Jill as she pointed at Edgar.

Edgar, hearing Jill speak, began to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack, "You dare take our treat lightly?"

"After all these years, you still think you can capture me?" asked Edgar, "To be honest, this is getting old…"

"Is that so?" smirked Jill.

"Huh?" asked Edgar.

"Sister…shall we?" asked Jack.

"Let's," said Jill.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a line of anti-gravitational steel balls that shined in a pale grey-blue light began to float and levitate around the group.

"What's this?" asked Richie.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed Sparky with him.

"You'll see…" said Jack, snapping his fingers.

As soon as the echoing of Jack's fingers reached the steel balls, a surge of electricity zapped between each ball and caused them to connect; acting like magnets. Then, the steel ball line snake around Edgar's form and encased the male trainer within their steel bindings; acting like rope.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar in anger.

"Edgar!" exclaimed Beka at her friends captured.

Edgar tried to reach down toward his Pokebelt to hopefully reach and call forth one of his Pokemon.

"Gotta reach for…a…Pokeball…" muttered Edgar as he reached with the tips of his fingers for a Pokeball.

Jack, seeing Edgar's action, spoke with: "Afraid not…" and snapped his fingers; causing the steel balls to tighten around Edgar even tighter.

"AH!" screamed Edgar as he felt the steel balls sink tighter around his form.

"Edgar!" exclaimed Beka again at Edgar's pain fresh in her eyes.

"We gotta help him!" said Richie and pulled out a Pokeball that held upon the top of the sphere a yellow star on a blue circular field and threw it out, calling forth: "Go Zippo!"

From the Pokeball bursted forth a flash of white light that materialized into Zippo, Richie's fully evolved Charizard.

"Char-i-zard!" roared out Zippo in a deep tone.

"Right!" agreed Beka and called toward Absol, "Absol, let's go!"

"Ab-sol!" nodded Absol to its trainer.

Jill, who had now approached Edgar, peered deep into Edgar's face, thanks to him being tied up and unable to move, with her brown eyes gazing deeply into Edgar's sapphire eyes.

"Now you're all mine Eddie poo…" said Jill in a deep voice with a smirk pressed deep in her full, red lips, "…now I'll have the chance of making a man out of you…" and then finished with an evil chuckle.

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball!" called out Beka.

Absol opened its mouth, sent out another one of its Shadow Ball attacks, and caused the Ghost Element attack to slam hard into Jill; making the Rocket be sent flying back to the ground hard.

"Oof!" stated Jill and then sneered at Beka with: "How dare you!"

"How dare you harm my friend!" stated Beka as she and Absol got in-between Edgar and the Team Rocket Elite Agents.

"He's going to be all mine and no one is going to stop me!" exclaimed Jill and threw out a Pokeball, calling forth: "Hariyama! Come on out!"

From the aerial Pokeball came forth a surge of white light that materialized into a Hariyama, a Fighting Element that looked like a giant sumo-wrestler-like Pokemon with whitish-peach skin, black hair-like appendage that grew from above its black slanted eyes and tied behind its head, giant, orange-tan three fingered hands, an orange patch of coloring on its chest, a ring of yellow appendages that wore around its waist like a skirt, black legs, and orange sturdy feet.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" called out Hariyama.

"Time to join the fun!" grinned Jack and threw out his Pokeball, calling forth: "Steelix, I choose you!"

From another flash of white light materialized Steelix, a Steel/Ground Element that looked like a giant metallic snake with a massive steel head, steel spikes that protruded from certain parts of its body, white teeth that gleamed from its mouth, and black lines that colored its black narrowed eyes.

"Steel-ix!" bellowed out Steelix.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. Team Rocket Elite Agent Jill's Hariyama and Richie's Charizard, Zippo, vs. Team Rocket Elite Agent Jack's Steelix _**

****

**_This is a one-on-one battle for each with no substitution or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

"Hariyama! Use Arm Thrust on Absol!"

Hariyama began to toward Absol with its right arm pulled back and beginning to glow in a white light as it charged its attack.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace!"

Absol disappeared from its side of the field and caused Hariyama to slam its attack into the empty target of its current position. Then, reappearing right behind the Fighting Element, Absol slammed the super effective Flying attack hard into Hariyama's back.

"Grab Absol Hariyama and use Seismic Toss!"

Hariyama whipped from behind, grabbed Absol by surprise, and leapt into the air. There, after doing a continuous spinning that felt like a flip from around the world, Hariyama slammed Absol hard into the ground.

"Absol, use Aerial Ace again!"

Absol once again vanished into the air and then instantly reappeared behind Hariyama and slammed another Aerial Ace even harder into Hariyama. It would have been the end of Hariyama, that is, if Jill hadn't called out with:

"Use Reversal!"

Hariyama, with a series of white light coming out of its body and then withdrawing back into the Fighting Element for a power boost, made another whipping turn toward Absol and with its right hand, it slammed its Fighting attack hard and slammed Absol into the ground; causing the Dark Element to faint.

"Absol!" exclaimed Beka in shock.

Jill began to laugh at her victory and then began to toward Edgar again, speaking with:

"Now Eddie boy…you're mine…"

Beka growled softly under her breath at the sight of Jill coming toward Edgar in purposes that would go against his will.

'I have to save Edgar…' thought Beka and as soon as those thoughts passed her mind, she began to glow in an emerald green aura…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Steelix, use Iron Tail on that Charizard!"

Steelix's long steel exterior tail began to shine within a metallic light and then whipped its tail toward Zippo in order to deliver out its attack.

"Zippo, dodge and use Fire Blast!"

Spreading out its orange and blue membrane wings, Zippo leapt into the sky and shot up to avoid the slamming attack of Steelix's Iron Tail. Then, aiming itself in the sky, Zippo opened its mouth, formed a ball of flames within, and then shot out the fiery ball of light toward the opponent. The sphere then transformed into a star-shaped blast that descended quickly and slammed hard into the Steel/Ground Element and quickly knocking it out.

"No!" exclaimed Jack, "Steelix!"

"Alright," cheered out Richie, "great job Zippo!"

"Grr…" growled Jack softly as he recalled back Steelix and then turned to Jill and said: "Sister…let's get out of here with Knight…now!"

"Right brother!" said Jill and then turned to Richie and spoke with an evil smirk: "Too bad we can't stick around, but don't worry, I'll make sure Ed is well taken care off…"

Suddenly, a massive blast of a green Twister cut in-between Jill and Edgar; causing the dark-haired Rocket to not be able to reach Edgar.

"Wha?" asked Jill and turned to where the blast came from.

The Rocket saw that the blast came from the direction of a now glowing Beka as she began to toward the group and show that her hazel eyes had now hardened into a beautiful emerald hue.

"Leave him alone…" Beka spoke, at least, with an ancient tone present within her speech now.

"I won't leave without my prize!" sneered Jill at the sight of Beka...of Emerald…

"That's right…your prize…" Beka spoke with a smirk, "…your prize of wisdom in what will happen when you mess with my friend!"

Beka then opened her right hand toward Jill and Jack, to show a golden hue of light was beginning to admit from within her palm.

"Uh…sister…maybe we should let Knight go…I don't like the way she's looking at me…" spoke Jack nimbly and gulped.

"No way!" protested Jill, "I've waited a long time for this moment! Edgar will be mine!"

Before the Rockets could make their next move, Beka unleashed the powerful blast of Hyper Beam and aimed it toward the ground before the Rockets; causing a massive upward explosion to occur and for the two twin siblings to be sent flying off into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" came the unison cry of Jill and Jack before they disappeared with a: PING!

With the Team Rocket Elite Agents gone, Beka then turned toward Edgar and saw that he needed help getting out of the trap he was in. With that, Beka began to toward Edgar with her right hand beginning to glow in an even brighter tone of green light.

"Beka?" asked Edgar meekly, "Is that you?"

"Hold still…" spoke Beka and then caused the light from her hand to materialize into a light form of a claw.

With a swipe from the light claw, Beka broke the bindings off Edgar and caused him to be set free.

"Whoa…" said Edgar softly, in shock about Beka now being able to conjure up another move by Rayquaza: Dragon Claw.

"There…you're safe now…" spoke Beka and then smiled.

"Uh…thank you?" asked Edgar, not knowing what to say to the mysterious side of Beka.

Beka softly nodded to Edgar's thanks, but then, the emerald hue from around her suddenly vanished and once it did, it caused Beka to close her eyes and faint.

"I got you!" exclaimed Edgar, grabbing Beka in time so she wouldn't fall hard into the ground.

"Whoa…Edgar…what happened to Beka?" asked Richie.

"It's a long story Richie…" spoke Edgar.

Beka then began to stir in Edgar's arms and caused the black-haired trainer to advert his gaze downward and saw his friend's hazel eyes open softly.

"Hey sleepy head…" smiled Edgar.

"Huh? Edgar?" asked Beka as she looked up at him.

"You saved my life Beka…" said Edgar with a smile, "…thanks…"

"I did?" asked Beka.

"Emerald did," spoke Edgar.

"Emerald…" pondered Beka and then spoke with a sigh, "…I don't remember…"

"It's okay," reassured Edgar, "now rest."

"Okay…if you say so…" spoke Beka.

"That was awesome," spoke Richie, "Beka took care of those Team Rocket agents!"

"I did?" asked Beka, turning to Richie.

"Yeah, you did," assured Richie.

"Why…" pondered Beka, "…why can't I remember anything about what happened?"

"I don't know," said Edgar.

Suddenly, Beka felt something hard hit within her stomach and caused her to grip her stomach in a wincing manner.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar in shock, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm just hungry…" said Beka, having a soft laugh in her voice.

"Oh…" said Edgar softly and sweat-dropped.

"Here," said Richie, handing the bag that Edgar carried to the blue-eyed trainer, "you had this with you…"

"Thanks," said Edgar, taking the bag, "hey, you hungry too Richie?"

"I'm alright," said Richie, "Sparky and I had our breakfasts a while ago."

" Chu!" called out Sparky in agreeance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A while later, Beka was eating out of a white Styrofoam carry-out try that held her breakfast as Edgar, Richie, PK, and Sparky looked on at Beka.

"Man…this is good stuff…pancakes and hash browns…my favorite…" smiled Beka and indulged more into her breakfast.

"I guessed right…" chuckled Edgar.

"You did?" questioned Beka.

"Yeah," smiled Edgar, "It was a lucky guess."

"Oh," said Beka and then smiled as she began to drink from a small carton of milk that was with her breakfast as well.

"So those two clowns we're from Team Rocket?" asked Richie.

"Yeah," said Edgar, "I've had many encounters with Jack and Jill back in Johto and Kanto."

"So…were they after you because…of you and Aurora?" asked Beka.

"Yeah," said Edgar, "especially Jill…"

"She has a thing for you…that's for sure…" said Richie.

"She's such a weirdo…" spoked Edgar softly and then, he began to not remember the bad memories...

"Ed…are you okay?" asked Beka, seeing a worried look fill his face.

"Uh…yeah…I'm okay…" lied Edgar.

"Are you sure?" asked Beka.

"Well…no…" spoke Edgar.

"I mean…do you want to talk about it?" asked Beka.

"I…I dunno…" said Edgar and then stood up.

"Ed…where are you going?" asked Richie.

"I just need to think…" spoke Edgar and then left the group, with Beka and Richie watching him go.

"Something bad must've happened to Ed…" said Richie.

"Yeah…maybe I should speak with him…" said Beka, putting down her tray and milk, getting up, and then following her friend.

"Pi-ka!" called out PK and followed along side Beka to find its trainer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edgar, who was now walking by himself in the woods, continued to plaster on the look of agony on his face as he thought with:

'Every time I see Jill, I get that bad memory of what happened…that incident…when they captured me…'

Beka, who was spotted Edgar's back, approached him and asked with a soft voice:

"Edgar?"

Edgar turned to see who had followed him and saw that it was only Beka and PK.

"Oh hey…" Edgar spoke softly.

"Are you alright?" asked Beka with a concerned look.

"No…I'm not alright…" said Edgar.

"Then…do you want me to talk to you?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, sure…" said Edgar.

Finding a fallen log nearby, Beka and Edgar sat with PK nudging up against its trainer and sitting down next to him.

"So…what happened?" asked Beka.

"I…I don't know where to start…" said Edgar softly.

"If you don't want to talk about it…I understand…" said Beka.

"I…I need to get this off my chest," said Edgar, "I had it inside me all these years…"

"Okay," said Beka with a soft nod.

"It happened when I was only ten," said Edgar, "back when I traveled with Katie, Garrett, and Night in Johto…one day, Team Rocket captured me and Katie…"

"They did?" asked Beka.

Edgar slowly nodded and continued on with:

"Nobody knows about this…not even Misty…but, while I was being a prisoner in Team Rocket's base, I was tied up in a jail cell…and…um…one day, Jill…came in the cell…Beka…Jill tried to take advantage of me…"

Beka immediately felt a shock of modification fill her within. First, Edgar told her about how Team Rocket killed his mother and father and now, Jill had almost done something against Edgar's full will when he was only ten.

"Edgar…I'm…I'm so sorry…" said Beka softly.

"That's why every time I see her…I…remember what happened…" trembled Edgar, trying not to cry but showed that thin tears of sadness began to strain from his sapphire eyes.

Beka took Edgar into her arms and gave him a hug of reassurance into letting him know that everything would be alright. Beka could then feel Edgar bury his face with the space between her right shoulder and neck base and softly spoke with tears in his voice:

"I…I didn't tell Misty because I was too ashamed…"

"It's okay Edgar…" reassured Beka.

"I know you must think I'm too old to cry…" sniffed Edgar.

"Edgar," said Beka, "I'm more of a crybaby than the entire group put together…"

Edgar released a weak chuckle at Beka's statement as felt Beka began to wipe away his tears from his eyes with her gloved hands.

"I'm…too embarrassed…" said Edgar softly, "…you…seeing me like this…"

"Ed…I understand…" said Beka.

"Yeah…" spoke Edgar softly.

Beka then began to gently rub his back in comfort as she continued to hug him.

'Edgar…' thought Beka, '…why were you keeping such a deep secret hidden away inside your heart?'

"Thank you Beka," said Edgar, "for listening to me."

"Sure," said Beka softly, "that's what friends are for…we stick together…because, as a great friend once told me: 'When ever you're sad…I'm sad too…and we'll walk through the rain and snow together…'"

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "That's my quote!"

Beka softly laughed as well as Edgar and PK for a brief moment, a pleasant invitation to go onward in the goodness in life.

"Well," said Edgar, "we better go back to Richie and talk with him a little while longer…oh, and Beka…"

"Yeah?" asked Beka.

"Thank you…" said Edgar and gave Beka a hug as well as a peck on her right cheek.

Beka softly blushed at Edgar's kiss and then stood with Edgar and PK and then made their way back to Richie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on that afternoon…

"So, this is the Battle Dome, correct?" asked Beka as she, Edgar, Benen, Swablu, and Ken reached their next stop.

"You bet!" smiled Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" chimed in PK.

The four trainers now reached the Battle Dome, which looked like a massive white dome-shaped building with structure beams around the outside, a grayish-flat top, and large glass windows upon the front of the building.

"Well," said Benen softly, "let's go inside."

"Right," nodded Beka.

The four trainers approached the door to enter into the Dome when suddenly, the doors popped opened and Beka bumped into someone ahead of her. Beka looked up to apologies to whoever she ran into and saw that it was a twelve-year-old boy with brown shoulder-length hair, dark blue eyes, a height of five feet and seven inches, exactly as tall as Beka, and wore an attire consisting of a camo-shirt with a blue zip-up vest that bared a Pokeball symbol upon the front that covered the shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves that was silver on the bottom half of the glove and black on the top half, blue jeans, black sneakers with a silver Pokeball design upon the middle, and a silver hat with a think black stripe that stretched down the middle of the cap and had a silver thunderbolt emblem upon the front of the cap.

"Oh man," said Beka, "I'm so sorry about that!"

"Hey, it's okay," the kid spoke and straightened his hat, which was slightly tilted from the run-in, "anyway, my name is Sean Blazer…how about you?"

"I'm Beka Goldheart," said Beka and then introduced with: "and these are my friends: Edgar Knight and his Pikachu: PK, Benen Lakemine Vangurle, and Ken Devlin."

The guys gave out their hellos to Sean as Sean nodded back in silence.

"So you just came out of the Battle Dome," said Edgar, "how did you fair against Tucker?"

"See for yourself…" said Sean and pulled out a golden badge that held a strange **H**-shaped emblem upon it that resembled the Battle Dome's structure.

"So you won a Tactics Symbol," said Benen as he saw the badge in his sight.

"Yup," said Sean, "my first badge to win here at the Battle Frontier…how about you guys?"

"Beka and I are both winners of the Ability Symbol…" said Edgar as he and Beka took out and showed Sean their badges as well.

"Sweet," said Sean softly, "so you battled Anabel, correct?"

"Yeah, we did," spoke Beka.

"Cool," said Sean, "well, I got to go challenge the next facility…I'm on a roll and I want to be the first to finish in the Frontier Challenge! Take care!"

With that, Sean ran off into the Battle Frontier as the group waved him off and wished him good luck.

"You think we'll see him again?" asked Beka.

"Possibly," said Edgar, "but anyway…let's go in for our battle, shall we Beka?"

"Sure," said Beka, "let's."

With that, the group entered into the Battle Dome and to their next destination. Once inside, Beka and Edgar approached the receptionist's desk and went to register for their Pokemon to battle.

"Hello," chimed the receptionist, "and welcome to the Battle Dome. You two must be here for the double battle against Tucker, correct?"

"Yes madam," replied Edgar, "we are."

"Alright then," said the receptionist with a smile, "follow me."

The receptionist then turned and began to lead the way for the two trainers as Beka turned to Benen and asked:

"So what will you and Ken do Benen?"

"Well," said Benen, "the Battle Dome has an arena where spectators can watch the battles that take place here. I think it be best to watch you and Edgar's battle from there."

"Alright then," nodded Beka.

"Come on Beka," said Edgar, taking Beka's arm into his and placing on a cheerful smile, "let's go face Tucker!"

"Alright," laughed Beka and followed Edgar back to the receptionist.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, with us having our two Pokemon chosen for this battle, one for the apprentice match and the other for the Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome, let's give Tucker a great match Beka!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" PK cheered in with its trainer.

"Right," said Beka with a nod, "let's."

The two trainers had now begun to walk down a hallway that lead into the Battle Dome's arena that had been pointed out to them by the receptionist. They then came up to an opening that lead into a giant domed arena with tons of people that had filed into the seatings and began cheering for whomever was coming into the arena, as well as a giant battlefield that was raised up from the ground and seemed to resemble more of a platform with flashing lights outlined around the trainers' box. The cheers of the crowd grew louder as Beka, Edgar, and PK entered into the battle arena; causing Beka to blush softly in modesty as Edgar and PK waved to the crowd in thanks. The two trainers then made their way up to their trainer boxes and saw that two other trainers were standing on the other side in the opposing box. They appeared to be a pair of twin girls, both about nineteen years old with brown, red streaked hair, violet colored eyes, and wore matching attires that consisted of a short-sleeved, amber colored shirt with the Battle Frontier Symbol screened on the chest in light red coloring, a dark indigo mini-skirt, a white pair of high-knee socks, and indigo sneakers with amber coloring along the sides. The only difference between the two teens were the hair styles, with one having short hair that tufted around in a rebellious look as the other was long and elegant looking as it stopped at the trainer's waist.

"Hello challengers!" called out the teen with the short hair, "my name is Olivia…"

"…and my name is Wendy," introduced the long haired teen, "and together, we are the top apprentices to the Battle Dome!"

"I'm Beka Goldheart," bowed Beka, "and I've come to challenge Tucker."

"I'm Edgar Knight," Edgar said, bowing as well, "and I also want to challenge Tucker as well."

"Very well then," said Olivia, "let's wage a double battle and see if you are powerful enough to face Tucker!"

Olivia then threw out a Pokeball and call out:

"Shiftry, go!"

"Let's go Ludicolo!" called out Wendy as she threw out her Pokeball as well.

From the two aerial Pokeballs came forth two blasts of white light that flowed down and materialized upon the battlefield. From Olivia's Pokeball materialized Shiftry, a Grass/Dark Element that looked like an elder tree spirit with a brown, wood-toned body, long white hair that flowed down its back and covered most of its face, green leaves that covered its wooden fingers, white teeth that gleamed and alined perfectly together, a long nose that poked out from its face, and piercing yellow eyes. On the opposite side of Shiftry materialized Wendy's chosen Pokemon: a Ludicolo, a Water/Grass Element that was covered in long, yellow and brown zig-zag designed hair which looked like the creature was wearing a poncho, a giant green and brown sombrero hat that had tuffs sprouting from the top, green arms and legs, had an orange duck-like bill for a mouth, and green upon its face where its black eyes shown.

"Shif-try!" called out Shiftry in a low voice.

"Lu-di-co-lo!" chanted out Ludicolo in a tune.

Beka pulled out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it out onto the field and called out:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

Edgar also took out a Pokeball as well and threw it out with Beka's, calling forth:

"Blade, come on out and help us out!"

From the two aerial Pokeballs from the challengers' side of the field came forth two flares of light that materialized into Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Sceptile.

"Fly-gon!" screeched out Flygon and readied for battle.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade and readied for battle as well with its dragon partner.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Olivia's and Wendy's Shiftry and Ludicolo _**

****

**_This will be a double battle with no substitution or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Shiftry, begin with Frustration on Sceptile!"

"Ludicolo, use Secret Power on Flygon!"

Shiftry, showing a red pressure mark appearing on the side of its head, began to furious charge at Blade as Ludicolo opened its billed mouth and unleash a surge of light that was within the form of tiny white arrows that twirled and spun their way toward Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge and use Double-Edge on Ludicolo!"

"Blade, dodge and attack with Aerial Ace on Shifty!"

Flygon, spreading out its green and red-outlined, diamond shaped wings, took into flight and surged up into the air, avoiding the attack of Secret Power. Then, once high enough in the air, Flygon positioned itself before Ludicolo and with a faint glow of its body; the dragon dove down at Ludicolo and slammed its attack hard into the Grass/Water Element. Meanwhile, Blade disappeared into the air and thus caused Shiftry to pause its position on the battlefield; which only left it as a sitting duck as Blade came out of nowhere and slammed the super effective attack into Shiftry.

"Shiftry, use Shadow Ball on Sceptile!"

"Ludicolo, use Strength on Flygon!"

Shiftry opened its mouth, formed a black and purple colored sphere of light from within, and then unleashed the attack down upon Blade with black electricity crackling from its form as Ludicolo grabbed Flygon, who was in close range when it used Double-Edge, by one of its wings and then threw the Ground/Dragon Element back across the field and it slammed hard into the battlefield.

"Flygon, get back up and use Hyper Beam on Ludicolo!"

"Blade, dodge and use Brick Break on Shiftry!"

Flygon leapt back up upon its small green feet and arched its neck toward Ludicolo. Once it saw its target, Flygon opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light from within, and then shot out the attack in the form of a golden, hyperactive beam of bright light. The Hyper Beam attack then slammed into Ludicolo hard and caused a massive critical hit to the Grass/Water Element. As this took place, Blade made a powerful leap into the air, dodging the Shadow Ball attack, and then made a quick dash toward Shiftry. As it was close in range, Blade curled its right claw into a fist, caused a reddish-brown hue of light to form from its fist, and then slammed its attack hard into the Grass/Dark Element. With both massive attacks delivered, both of the apprentices Pokemon had collapsed and fainted on the battlefield. The crowd erupted into a roaring spectacle at the sight of the first battle to be waged for Beka and Edgar at the Battle Dome.

"No, Shiftry!" called out Olivia in shock.

"My dear Ludicolo!" gasped Wendy.

"Yes! We won!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Yup," said Beka, holding out a hand to Edgar, "great job Ed!"

"Heh, you too!" smiled Edgar and high-fived Beka.

"Well," said Olivia as she and her twin sister recalled back their Pokemon, "it looks like you two are both worthy enough to face off against Tucker…"

"…it was an honor to battle you two," said Wendy with a bow, "and now…please wait as we get Tucker for your match."

With those words spoken, the two sisters left and exited out of a pair of doors that lead outside of the arena. All was quiet for a brief moment within the arena, except for the mummers of the crowd as they wondered about the next match. Then, without warning, spot lights from all around the arena began to flash and wave back and forth within the domed room as if something spectacular was about to begin. Then, from out of nowhere, a male that looked to be about in his twenties with violet colored hair that was pulled up into various pony-tail-like positions on his head, brownish-red eyes, and wore an attire consisting of a golden crown around his head, a purplish-lavender top with a flowing tail in the back, wing-like white fabric that sprouted from the back, white fabric upon his shoulders that meet at his chest with a golden emblem that connected the fabric to the top, golden-yellow cuffs on both of his wrists, white pants, and purple-lavender colored boots that reached half-way up his lower leg, came onto the scene and began performing acts of acrobatics and dance moves; causing the crowd within the audience to cheer for the male.

"Is…that Tucker?" asked Beka with a small sweat-drop rolling on the back of her head as she saw the costumed man.

"Uh-huh…" nodded Edgar in silence as a sweat-drop beaded down his head as well with Beka.

Then, after performing his various moves to the audience, Tucker made a graceful back flip that caused him to land perfectly into his trainer's box and to turn and face the two trainers.

"Aww…" moaned Ken, "…the Butterfly Man isn't dancing anymore…"

This comment caused Benen to softly chuckle under his breath as Swablu perched itself upon the dragon trainer's head in getting a better view of the battle.

"Welcome challengers to the Battle Dome!" proclaimed Tucker to the two trainers, "I am Tucker, the Frontier Brain of this facility."

"I'm Beka Goldheart," introduced Beka and bowed in respect.

"I'm Edgar Knight," introduced Edgar to Tucker with a soft nod of his head.

"Well then," said Tucker with a smirk upon his face as he gazed out toward his opponents, "now that introductions have been given out…how about we start this battle, shall we?"

With that, Tucker pulled out two Pokeballs and tossed them out into the arena, calling forth:

"Swampert, Salamence, go!"

From two surges of white light that burst forth from the Pokeballs appeared Tucker's Pokemon: a Swampert, which was a Water/Ground Element that looked like an aquatic monster with slick blue skin, dark blue fins that grooved along the sides of its head and a giant dark blue tail fin that wrapped around its back, orange feelers on the sides of its cheeks, orange plating on its arms, and golden-orange colored eyes, and a Salamence.

"Swam-pert!" called out Swampert in a low voice.

"Sa-la-mence!" roared out Salamence in a draconic cry.

Beka and Edgar both decided to exchange out their Pokemon and call forth two new ones. Beka tossed out her new Pokeball and called forth:

"Milotic, I choose you!"

Milotic materialized upon the battlefield in a semi-coil position and ready for battle.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its heavenly hue.

Edgar also threw out his new Pokeball, this one being the Crystal Ball, and called out:

" Aurora, come on out and help us out!"

From the Crystal Ball burst forth a blaze of rainbow aurora light that materialized into Edgar's Suicune, Aurora.

"SUI-CUNE!" roared out Aurora, causing the audience to grow silent and gasped at the Legendary.

"No way!" exclaimed Tucker, wincing a bit at the sight of the Suicune, "you have a Suicune?"

"Yup," said Edgar, "and we're ready for battle!"

"Well then," continued on Tucker with a smirk, "this will be very interesting indeed…"

As Tucker said that, his Salamence narrowed its black eyes and sent out its Intimidate ability to lower its opponent's stats.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Milotic and Edgar's Suicune, Aurora, vs. Dome Superstar Tucker's Swampert and Salamence _**

****

**_This will be a double battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

"Swampert, use Earthquake! Salamence, use Dragon Claw on Suicune!"

Swampert raised up its right foot from the ground about a few inches in the air and then slam its foot back down hard onto the field, causing shockwaves to rumble from underneath and for two powerful surges of white light to blaze from the ground toward the two opponents. Meanwhile, Salamence spread out its red wings, beat them toward the ground hard, and leapt into the air, taking flight and diving toward Aurora with its right front claw gleaming in a green aura.

"Milotic, use Protect!"

" Aurora, Protect as well!"

Both Water Elements admitted from their forms a golden shield of light, with Aurora's being a dazzling sparkle of starry light that glistened in its Protect, and caused the Earthquake attack to deflect off and become useless and for Salamence to tumble back in the air as the force of Protect deflected the dragon off. Salamence let out a rough snort from its nostrils at its failed attack and flew back to its side of the field for the next move.

"Swampert, use Swagger on Milotic! Salamence, use Aerial Ace on Suicune!"

Swampert opened its mouth, inhaled a breath, and then breathed out heavily; causing an intimidating mood that caused Milotic to show a red pressure mark upon the side of its head, for its Attack to arise greatly, and for it to be confused in anger. Meanwhile, Salamence rose high into the air, made a graceful loop in the form of an aerial back flip, and then vanished into the air. Then, without warning, Salamence reappeared behind Aurora and slammed its Flying attack hard into the back of the Legendary. Aurora growled at Salamence's attack and showed a much more determined look in its ruby colored eyes.

"Milotic, try to break out of your confusion!"

Milotic, not seeming to hear a word from its trainer, began to thrash around the field in anger and began to show that it was hurting itself in the process. Beka gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way to reach Milotic and order it to stop thrashing. Edgar turned to see his partner was in a tight bind and called out to Aurora with:

" Aurora, use that special effect we've been working on with your Calm Mind on Milotic!"

Aurora nodded to Edgar and then turned to face the thrashing Milotic. Aurora then closed its gleaming ruby eyes and causing its body to glow in a dark pink aura to show that Calm Mind was beginning to take effect. Then, Aurora focused upon its thoughts toward Milotic and once thinking of its aquatic teammate, a dark pink aura also surrounded Milotic's form. With the Calm Mind enveloped around Milotic, the Water Element suddenly seem to calm down, its serpentine body slowly relaxing to the psychic warmth, its thrashing tail now in a slow pendulum movement of serenity, its ruby eyes now gleaming after the clouds of anger disappeared. Milotic then began to let out a melodious song from deep within its throat to show Aurora that it had finally calmed into its peaceful state. Hearing the song fill its head, the Legendary opened its eyes, stopped glowing, and nodded to Milotic for confirmation of its attack. Beka stood there in awe and wondered how Edgar was able to use Calm Mind's effect to not only help Aurora, but to other Pokemon as well.

"There," said Edgar with a smile as he turned to Beka, "Milotic is as good as new…"

"Ed…" said Beka softly, not know how to thank him for what he had did for her Milotic, "…thanks…"

"Not a problem Beka," smiled Edgar, "now…let's continue, shall we?"

"Sure," nodded Beka and then called out with: "Milotic, let's use Safeguard!"

" Aurora, use Aurora Beam on Salamence!"

Aurora opened its mouth, showed that sphere of rainbow light began to form from within, and then shot out the attack in the form of a bright aurora beam of light toward Salamence.

"Dodge it Salamence!"

With a tilt of its red wings down to a right dip, Salamence glided away from Aurora Beam and let the attack slam into the high dome of the ceiling.

"Nice work Salamence," complimented Tucker and then called out with: "Swampert, use Earthquake again! Salamence, use Cut on Suicune!"

Swampert once again unleashed its Earthquake attack upon the two opponents as Salamence dived down toward Aurora again with its right front claw now glowing in a faint white aura.

"Milotic, spring up to dodge and use Attract on Swampert!"

" Aurora, use Bite on Salamence!"

Milotic raised itself upon its scaled tail, lowered itself toward the ground, and with a powerful push upward, Milotic sprung up high into the air and evaded the oncoming Earthquake from Swampert. Then, raising up its scaled tail over its head and positioning it toward Swampert, Milotic split its scaled fin and unleashed a pink form of light that took shape into a heart. The heart shape light then gracefully floated down and kissed upon Swampert's face, causing the Water/Ground Element to suddenly open its eyes a bit wider and to gaze at Milotic. A soft blush soon flushed upon Swampert's face as Milotic, now landing gracefully back on the field, brought up its fanned tail up to its face; covering it except for its ruby eyes that bashed in flirtation. Meanwhile, Aurora raised its head to see Salamence coming down at it with its Cut attack. Lowering itself upon its haunches for a power boost, Aurora leapt high into the air and evaded Salamence's attack. Salamence, seeing its target gone, immediately stopped the attack and batted its wings down hard against the ground to keep air borne and not crash onto the field. With a powerful blast of its wings and craning of its neck, Salamence rose back up into the air, but was welcomed by Aurora slamming hard into its back and then sank its dark-colored aura mouth into the back of dragon's neck; causing a powerful damage and for Salamence to unleash a devastating roar. Seeing the damage done, Aurora leapt off of Salamence's back and back onto the battlefield as Salamence winced and returned to its side of the field.

"Impressive," said Tucker, "Swampert, use Stomp on Milotic! Salamence, use Brick Break on Suicune!"

Swampert, shaking off its flirtation moment, charged toward Milotic and with a powerful air-borne side kick, it slammed its attack hard into Milotic and sent the Water Element tumbling back to crash into the battlefield. Meanwhile, Salamence spread out its red wings and once again took flight; its right front claw now glowing in a reddish-brown light as it toward the Legendary once again.

"Milotic, let's try your Blizzard attack!"

" Aurora, use Surf to combine with Blizzard!"

"Huh?" asked Beka, turning to Edgar, "How come?"

"Don't you know Beka," said Edgar with a smirk and a wink of his sapphire eyes, "water freezes into ice…and since you're using Blizzard…let's just say you're going to get an extra 'power boost'."

"Oh, I see…" said Beka with a soft smile and then turned back to the battlefield to observe.

Milotic raised up its fanned tail, split it, and then sent forth from within the scales a powerful blast of snow, wind, and ice that began to blow toward the opponents. Then, Aurora began to glow in a watery blue aura around its body, threw back up its head, and unleashed a powerful roar from its throat. As the legendary cry filled and echoed in the arena, a wall of water suddenly formed before Aurora's delicate blue paws and rose into air. With Blizzard in effect, the Ice and Water Element attacks combined to form a massive swell of wintry surf that over towered Tucker's Pokemon and then slammed hard into both opponents.

"No!" exclaimed Tucker, "Swampert, Salamence!"

With the massive wave of the combined attacks dieing down, the field was shown in a lovely snowfall that blanketed the arena as well to show that a light snowfall floated around the arena. The crowd awed at the snowfall and hand even a few to reach up and catch a few snowflakes. Ken was no exception as he stood on his seat and jumped up to catch the snowflakes. Benen, however, seemed to stare at the snow with his dark eyes and muttered quietly:

"Well…at least it isn't rain…"

"Swa," Swablu chirped and spread out its cloud-like wings over its trainer's form.

Meanwhile, back at the field, Beka and Edgar saw that the massive attack had caused a very powerful critical hit damage to Tucker's Pokemon and to show that both of his Pokemon had fainted.

"Both Swampert and Salamence are unable to battle…" called out Olivia, as she and her sister refereed the match.

"…Milotic and Suicune are the winners!" ended Wendy.

"The victors of this battle are both Beka Goldheart and Edgar Knight!"

With the name of the victors announced in the Battle Dome arena, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applauds as the name of 'victory' sank into Beka's mind.

"Alright! We did it!" cheered Beka as raised up a fist of her and Edgar's win.

"Beka! We won!" cried out Edgar in happiness as he tackled hugged Beka and caused the both of them to plow into the snow that covered the field.

"Ah! Ed!" laughed Beka as she hugged her friend back.

"You know what that means…" said Edgar with a smirk.

"That we won the Tactics Symbol?" asked Beka.

"We, that too, but…" said Edgar and then gently threw a handful of snow into Beka's red hair, "…you're gonna have to be the Snow Queen of the Battle Dome!"

Edgar then laughed.

"Oh, that's it," said Beka with a revengeful smirk, "you're going to get it!"

"Not if I run away!" protested Edgar, immediately jumping to his feet.

Beka, grabbing a handful of snow into her hands, packed in the snow into her right hand, molded it into a white sphere, and then chunked out the snowball; causing it to whack Edgar in the space on his neck's back between his black hair and shoulders.

"Ah! Cold!" laughed Edgar as his Hoenn League hat fell off his head from the impact.

Beka laughed as Edgar came back to her side, as well as Milotic, PK, and Aurora that now began to surround their trainers. Just then, Beka heard Tucker approaching and spoke to the two with a smile.

"Congratulations to you two on a job well done here at the Battle Dome…as proof of your victories here, take these…the Tactic Symbols."

Beka saw that Tucker extended his hand to show that he held two golden emblems that the markings of the Battle Dome upon it. Beka and Edgar both took their second Frontier Symbols into their hands, thanked Tucker for the battle, and gazed at their accomplishments as the crowd continued to roar on in the background.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up next chapter, the battle vs. Spencer, two more OC debuts, another face-off with Larz and Patrick, and…possibly the ending travels and friendship of someone in the group?


	10. Vs Spencer

Before this chapter begins, the characters Bridget and Severin Emmanuel Van Ambrose belong to fellow author The Crazy Sausage Dog and not me; so if wanting to borrow these OCs, ask this author first. Also, thanks goes out once again to BEWK for the help with certain parts of this chapter.

Vs. Spencer

The next day after the battle with Tucker; Beka, Edgar, and Ken were all at the Battle Frontier's Pokemon Center and teaching the youngest of the group about their Pokemon battling techniques outside of the Center.

"All righty Ken, are you ready for your first lesson in a Pokemon battle?" asked Edgar with a smile.

"Sure thing!" called out Ken, "Big Brother Ed!"

'Heh…' thought Edgar, '…he called me big bro.'

"So, should we get started?" asked Beka on the sidelines with PK.

"Yeah!" responded Ken, "Lets!"

"Alright," said Beka, "I'll referee while you two battle."

'I think I'll use Ironhyde…' thought Edgar and then called out with: "Okay kid! Get ready!" Edgar then pulled out the Premier Ball from his belt, expanded it in his hand, and then threw it out; calling forth: "Ironhyde! I choose you!"

From the tossed out Premier Ball came forth a surge of white from the sphere's insides and then landed on the ground. From the outburst of light materialized Ironhyde upon the battlefield before Edgar.

"A-ron!" called out Ironhyde in a gruff voice, ready for battle.

"Alright…let's go Teddy!" called out Ken as he turned to his Normal Element that currently stood by his side.

"Te-ddi-ur-sa!" called out Teddy and then leapt out into the battlefield before Ken, ready for battle as well.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Edgar's Aron, Ironhyde, vs. Ken's Teddiursa, Teddy**_

_**This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit**_

_**BATLLE BEGIN!**_

"Ironhyde, use Headbutt on Teddy!"

Ironhyde lowered its steel head and then began to run toward Teddy in hopes of ramming it with its attack.

"Teddy, dodge the attack!"

Teddy made a powerful leap to its right and evaded the oncoming Ironhyde and its Headbutt attack.

'Not bad…' thought Edgar and then spoke with: "Ironhyde, use Water Pulse!"

Ironhyde opened its mouth and spat out three rings of watery light that then formed together and barreled toward Teddy at a fast pace.

"Teddy, use Protect!"

Teddy's body began to admit in a golden aura that shielded around its form and caused the Water Pulse to negate off after hitting the shield.

"You're doing great Ken!" called out Edgar in words of encouragement to his opponent.

"Thanks Big Brother Ed!" called out Ken, beaming a smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" called out Edgar and then called out to his Pokemon with: "Ironhyde, use Mud-Slap on Teddy now!"

Ironhyde kicked up its right front leg into the ground and sent out a blast of mud toward Teddy.

"Teddy, use Double Team!"

Teddy, flashing for a brief moment in a white light, suddenly split into various illusions of itself and surrounded the battlefield before Ironhyde.

"Okay," pondered Edgar, "now quickly use Iron Tail on the one in the middle!"

Ironhyde charged at a Teddy within the middle of the group and then leapt at it. Then, as it was air borne, Ironhyde did a turning movement that caused its backend to glow in a metallic hue of light and for it to unleash its Iron Tail upon the Teddy; revealing it was the real Teddiursa.

"Teddy, no!" exclaimed Ken in shock.

Teddy, with its illusions disappearing from around it, tumbled backwards for a few feet, but then climbed back onto its feet and showed that it was ready for more.

"Alright Teddy, now let's use Leer!"

Teddy narrowed its dark gaze out upon its opponent and caused its eyes to glow in a red hue; causing Ironhyde to shake softly in fright and for its Defense to be lowered.

"Aw, dang," muttered Edgar at the attack.

"Now use Fake Tears!" called out Ken.

Teddy then began to show a look of sadness upon its face and followed with it beginning to wail and sprout tears from its eyes; causing Ironhyde to now seem concerned for Teddy and also for its Special Defense to drop dramatically.

'Oh no!' exclaimed Edgar in his mind.

"Now Bulk-Up Teddy!"

Teddy then inhaled in a deep breath and exhaled its breath, causing its Attack and Defense to rise.

"Ironhyde, use Iron Tail!"

Ironhyde began to charge at Teddy again with its Iron Tail glowing from its back.

"Teddy, use Earthquake!"

Teddy jumped up into the air and landed hard upon the field, causing shockwave rings to form from under its feet and for a massive blast of white light to blow from underneath it and surge toward Ironhyde.

"Quick, use Protect Ironyde!"

Ironhyde enveloped itself in a golden surge of light that covered its body and protected it from Earthquake.

"Aw man…we were so close!" exclaimed Ken in disappointment.

"Okay Ironhyde, now use Double-Edge…full force!"

Ironhyde, glowing for a brief moment in a white light, began to charge at Teddy again.

"Teddy, Double Team!"

Teddy, once again, used its Double Team move to surround the battlefield around the oncoming Ironhyde.

"That's what I wanted you to do…Ironhyde, use Shock Wave!"

Ironhyde stopped with its charge and then began to focus upon its next attack. From its rock and steel form began to glow a bright yellow hue of light that then lead to a few outbursts of static lighting that shot up into the sky. Then, from the sky came forth dark storm clouds that bellowed and formed within a circular pattern above the battlefield. With the clouds formed, sudden bursts of lighting began to rain down on Ken's side of the battlefield and struck Teddy with the powerful electrical attack.

"No!" exclaimed Ken at the sight of his Teddiursa hit.

Teddy, after hit by the Shockwave attack, collapsed upon the field and to show that it had fainted to the attack.

"Teddy is unable to battle," called out Beka, "Ironhyde is the winner! The victor of this battle is Edgar!"

"Teddy!" called out Ken as he ran out and picked up his Normal Element into his arms, "Are you alright?"

"Te-ddi…ur-sa…" said Teddy quiet as it stirred from its faintness.

"Hey! Is Teddy okay?" asked Edgar as he ran up to Ken.

"Yeah…it'll be fine…" said Ken.

Edgar then knelt down in front of Ken and smiled at the youngest, complimenting with:

"You did good Ken…"

"Thanks…you're awesome Ed…" spoke up Ken with a smile.

"Thanks," replied Edgar, "but you're awesome too. I know you have great potential in becoming a good Pokemon trainer."

"Yup…but," said Ken, "I need to get stronger and much better at battling."

"I doubt that will happen kid!" came a voice from out of nowhere, "You should quit while you're ahead…"

The three trainers turned to were the voice was coming from and saw that it belonged to Larz, as he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and pressed on a cunning smirk.

'It's Larz!' thought Beka in exclamation within her tone.

"No one invited you Larz!" sneered Edgar, "So get lost and go crawl under a rock!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" called out PK in anger as well with its trainer.

"Humph…like I'd listen to you…" grunted Larz to Edgar.

"You're a meanie!" spat out Ken to Larz.

"Is that so?" asked Larz with a smirk as he saw Ken and pulled out a Pokeball, "I have to differ runt…"

Larz was about to call forth the Pokeball for his Pokemon to appear, but was soon stopped as he saw Beka get in-between him and her friends.

"I advise you leave now Larz…" spoke Beka in a low tone as her hazel gaze began to harden.

"And why should I Emerald?" asked Larz with a smirk.

"Because you're nothing but trouble," responded Beka, "that's why…"

Edgar then stood beside Beka and spoke with:

"And also, you're nothing but a bully. You always like to pick on people weaker than you Larz! You just never learn…you're just like your father Giovanni."

"So I guess I am Knight…would you like me to demonstrate to you again the lost of someone precious to you like my father did to your parents?" asked Larz as he began to chuckle evilly.

"You take that back now!" exclaimed Edgar in anger.

"And what if I don't?" smirked Larz.

"Grr…" Edgar growled softly at Larz.

"Larz…why can't you leave us alone?" asked Beka.

"Because he's a leech," said Edgar, "that's why."

"And also because I want you with me Emerald…" smirked Larz and then suddenly took Beka's right hand into his hand.

"Don't touch her!" snapped Edgar in rage.

Beka, seeing Larz having his hand on her unwantly, grabbed Larz's wrist and twisted it back so that he would let her go.

"Yeow!" yelled out Larz in pain.

"Let me show you what happens when you mess with a girl the wrong way…" said Beka coolly as she lifted up her right leg, pressed her foot against his gut, and then pushed him off her; causing him to land hard onto the ground upon his back.

"Ugh!" grunted out Larz as he landed hard onto the ground.

"Yeah Beka!" cheered out Edgar, "That'll teach him!"

"Now," said Beka in a cool, low, serious tone, "leave us Larz…"

"I swear that you will regret that day you ever crossed me Beka Goldheart…" said Larz in a threatening tone as his darkened, hard eyes narrowed upon the red-haired, hazel-eyed trainer.

"I'd like to see you try…" said Beka coldly, "…Larz Silver Rocket…"

"Now get lost!" snapped Edgar.

Larz simply stood back up upon his black booted feet and with a smirk, he stated with:

"You will both pay in dear time. Knight…you're first in my hit list…and then you're next Emerald…"

"I like to see you try and get your plan fulfilled…" spoke Beka quietly.

Larz then turned and began to walk away from the group, but then stopped and looked over his shoulder, speaking to Edgar with:

"I do have a question to ask you Knight…how did it feel to lose both your mom and dad? I bet your mom died screaming!"

Larz then burst into a harsh laughing matter that hinted within an evil manner.

"Why you!" growled out Edgar and then came at Larz, only for Beka to hold Edgar back from a fight.

"Ed, stop!" exclaimed Beka, "Calm down!"

"You're so pathetic Knight…" laughed Larz and then walked away, eventually leaving the scene.

'Larz…you creep…' thought Beka with a hardened look in her eyes as she let got of Edgar.

"Dang it!" spat out Edgar in rage and then threw his right fist hard into a tree, leaving it there for a moment as he breathed in heavy strides of anger.

"Ed…are you…will you be alright?" asked Beka cautiously as she held a concern look in her eyes as well as the tone was present in her voice.

"I need some air…" spoke Edgar softly and then walked off, leaving Beka and Ken alone by themselves.

Beka, knowing that she needed to speak to Edgar, pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it up into the air, calling forth:

"Blaziken, I choose you."

From a surge of white light that projected from the Pokeball came forth Blaziken upon the scene.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken called out as it was shown in its full form.

"Blaziken…watch over Ken please," asked Beka to her Fire/Fighting Element.

"Blaze…" Blaziken nodded to its trainer.

"Ken," said Beka, knelling down to the seven year-old, "stay here with Blaziken until I find Ed and bring him back. Okay?"

"'Kay," spoke Ken softly as he hugged Teddy.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," smiled Beka.

Beka then stood to her feet and turned to run after Edgar in the direction he went to.

"Pi-ka!" PK exclaimed, who was left behind by its trainer, and ran behind Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within the depths of the woods, Edgar was walking toward the end of a lake that was on the Frontier grounds. Kicking his feet angrily as he shuffled along his feet along the ground in a walk, Edgar thought with:

'That stupid Larz! He just ticks me off! How dare he make fun of my parents like that!'

Suddenly, Edgar's thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar, yet insane, cackling laughter:

"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!"

"Huh?" asked Edgar as he turned to face… "YOU!"

"That's right Blue-Eyes!" said Pat as he smirked at Edgar while he leaned against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed.

"I'm not in the mood, you jerk!" spat out Edgar in haste, "Now leave or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Pat with a smirk, "Just moap around like a loser? GACK-ACK-ACK!"

"GRR!!" growled Edgar in impatience, "You're testing my patience!"

"Tell me Blue-Eyes…are you a good swimmer?" asked Pat, still keeping his dark smirk on his face.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" asked Edgar in disgust, "Of course I know how to swim!"

"Well, you're going to need it!" exclaimed Pat and then called out with: "Now Feraligatr!"

Suddenly, an out burst of water came from the lake that was right behind Edgar and followed with Pat's Feraligatr lunge forth from the depths of the water. Feraligatr then grabbed Edgar, pinning the trainer's arms close to his body, with its massive blue claws and catching the black-haired trainer by surprise.

"Hey!" yelled out Edgar as he struggled against the strong grip of Feraligatr, "Let me go!"

"Now," called out Pat to Feraligatr, "take him down under! GACK-ACK-ACK!"

"No!" cried out Edgar as he felt Feraligatr tighten on him more within its blue scaled grip.

Feraligatr then made a powerful leap into the lake, dragging Edgar down with it into the lake's watery depths. Meanwhile, as this was going on, Beka and PK suddenly appeared upon the seen and saw Edgar go down into the lake with Feraligatr holding him in its grip.

"Edgar!" cried out Beka as she saw her friend go under and then whipped around to look at Pat and ask: "What are you doing?!"

"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!" cackled Pat, "That'll teach Blue-Eyes to mess with Pat MacClintock!"

Beka, releasing a soft growl from her throat, turned back toward the water and saw that air bubbles began to wield and burst from below; signaling that Edgar was running out of air from below. Without hesitation, Beka threw off her messenger bag from around her shoulder and dove in after Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, underwater, Edgar tried to break free from Feraligatr's grasp, but proved useless as he strained effortlessly against the massive Water Element. Suddenly, with his lungs screaming and burning in his chest for air, Edgar gasped for air and ingested in water into his form.

'Can't breath…' thought Edgar as he felt himself slipping into the darkness, '…this is the end for me…Beka…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, seeing air bubbles floating within the water, caused her to trail her hazel gaze down the line of bubbles and saw Edgar and Feraligatr in the water. Without hesitation, Beka grabbed a Pokeball from her belt and tapped upon the red vessel's top; causing an outburst of white light to mesh out. From the light materialized Beka's Milotic within the water.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in its heavenly hue.

Milotic then turned to look at its trainer and saw that, in sign language, Beka order Milotic to use its Body Slam. With a nod of confirmation from its trainer, Milotic surged toward Feraligatr and slammed hard into the Water Element's side; causing the crocodile Pokemon to release a now passed out Edgar from its grips and into the water. Beka quickly swam over Edgar, grabbed her into her arms, and with a powerful kick upwards with her legs, she carried the both of them up to the surface. They both then broke the lake's surface and Beka turned to Edgar to say:

"Ed! Hang in there!"

Beka, doing a back swim, took Edgar back to shore and once feeling the sands under her feet; she got up to her feet and dragged Edgar onto the shore. Beka then gently plopped Edgar onto the sands and looked at him, showing that the trainer wasn't looking good since his eyes were closed and he wasn't responding at all.

"Pi-ka!" PK exclaimed as it saw its trainer in his current condition.

"Edgar…" said Beka softly and then thought with: '…I need to help him…'

Beka then began to give mouth-to-mouth to Edgar in hopes that her action would help to revive him from his grime, current state. After a few breaths into her friend, Edgar suddenly spat out water from his throat and began to cough violently as he cleared himself from the unwanted surge within him.

"Edgar…are you alright?" asked Beka with a concerned look.

"Beka…what happened…?" asked Edgar wearily.

"You almost drowned…but thankfully, Milotic and I got you out to safety…" said Beka with a reassuring smile on her face.

Edgar coughed more and then replied with:

"Thanks…"

"Sure…" said Beka and nodded, however, she then turned to Pat and spoke with: "Alright Pat…what was the big idea?"

"Isn't obvious…I was trying to teach blue-eyes a swimming lesson called revenge!" exclaimed Pat.

"How can you do such a thing?" asked Beka in disgust.

"Because you and Blue-Eyes are nothing but pests!" yelled out Pat, "However…now that you're here…why don't you come with me and show you where you rightfully belong to Baka?

"Beka…" came Edgar's voice, "…take him down."

"Right…" said Beka, nodding and turning toward the lake.

Releasing a high pitched whistle from her lips, Beka summoned forth her Milotic from the lake to come up beside her. The majestic Water Element did so as it slithered out of the water and got beside its trainer.

"Time to expose you as the fraud you really are Baka!" called out Pat and threw out a Pokeball into the battlefield, calling forth: "Come on out Tyranitar!"

From a flash of white light from Pat's aerial Pokeball came forth a Tyranitar, a Rock/Dark Element that looked like a massive dinosaur-like creature with brownish-green rocky skin, giant spikes that protruded from its back and alined down on the Pokemon's back, white claws, a showing of its blue-plated scales upon its stomach, black triangular markings on its chest, and narrowed black eyes.

"Ty-ran-i-tar!" roared out Tyranitar in a massive cry.

"Milotic…let's go…" said Beka.

Milotic quietly slithered before its trainer and readied itself for battle.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Milotic vs. Pat's Tyranitar**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"Tyranitar! Use Thunderbolt!"

Tyranitar's rocky body began to illuminate in a yellow glow that shrouded its body and then sent out massive surges of electricity that splinted across the field toward Milotic.

"Milotic, Protect!"

Milotic sent up a golden aura around its serpentine form that caused the Thunderbolt, when it hit the Water Element, to negate off.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Milotic then opened its mouth and sent out a massive surge of water that nailed hard into Tyranitar's chest.

"No!" exclaimed Pat in shock, but then turned into laughter as Pat cackled out with: "GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK! You fell for my trap! Tyranitar, use Thunder through Milotic's Hydro Pump!"

Tyranitar's body glow again in a yellow light, but grew brighter due to increase in strength, and then sent forth a massive blast of electricity that blaze through the Hydro Pump and hit Milotic hard with the attack. The Thunder attack caused Milotic to stop Hydro Pump and unleash a wailing cry of pain.

"Milotic, no!" exclaimed Beka in shock.

"C'mon Beka!" called out Edgar in support for his friend, "You can beat that jerk! You can do it!"

"Milotic, use Protect!"

Milotic, hearing its trainer through the attack, unleashed another shield of golden light that admitted from its body. With the shield up, Thunder lifted off and once again negated off the dragon Pokemon.

"Drat!" spat out Pat.

"Milotic, now use Surf!"

Milotic, with its body glowing in a watery blue aura, released a powerful cry that rang through out the scene and commenced its next move. From behind them, Beka saw that a massive tidal wave began to arise from the lake; arching high above the trainer and her friend in order to avoid them from getting hit by the attack. The Surf began to arch over and then, when it was above Pat and Tyranitar, the attack came raining down upon the group; as well as showing at Feraligatr, who was still in the lake, was caught up in the Surf and was coming down with the wall of water.

"Noooo!" exclaimed Pat as the wave crashed and sweep him and his Pokemon into the water's wake.

As he and his Pokemon surged down deeper into the forest, Pat yelled out:

"This match maybe a draw…but mark my words…I will be victorious against you Baka the next time we meet!"

As they disappeared deeper into the woods, a PING! noise was heard and followed with a speck of light that dinged to show that he was gone.

"Milotic, thank you!" exclaimed Beka in happiness and hugged her Milotic in praise.

"You did it Beka! Even though it was tie, you did…" exclaimed Edgar and then was followed out with: "…uh…uh…uh…ACHOO!"

Beka turned to see that Edgar had let out a heavy sneeze and followed with him sniffing back a coming cold and rubbed his nose.

"Ed, here…" said Beka, walking over to Edgar and pulling off his blazer.

Beka, after setting the blazer on the ground for the time being, Beka pulled out a green blanket from her messenger bag and wrapped it around Edgar's form.

"I'm okay Beka…honest…" said Edgar softly.

"Here…" said Beka, ignoring Edgar's comment and popping in a cold pill between his lips and gently pushing it inside of his mouth, "…swallow. It'll stop that cold…"

Edgar swallowed the pill down as Beka had ordered and then heard her say:

"And we need to go to the Pokemon Center…we need to get you out of those wet clothes…and I mean really wet…"

As Beka spoke the last of her sentence, she ringed out Edgar's red blazer as water drained and spilled from the red blazer jacket.

"Beka…I'll be fine…" said Edgar, not wanting Beka to worry about him.

"No…we shouldn't take any chances…" said Beka.

Edgar sighed at Beka's last comment and spoke with:

"Oh okay…you win…"

"Come on then," said Beka, "let's go…"

With that, the two trainers and PK left the lake side to go pick up Ken and Blaziken and then trek off to the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour later after taking a hot shower and fully dried, Edgar was lying on his back on a bottom bunk bed that was in his rented room at the Pokemon Center. Replacing his trainer's clothes, in which Beka had gone to dry his attire at a washer/dryer mat that was located in the Center, Edgar wore upon his form a long night shirt and pants that were colored in Suicune-blue tone and had Suicune-white, diamond-designs along the sleeves and pants of the PJ set.

"I hate being in bed…" mumbled Edgar with his arms crossed and having an annoyed look upon his face.

"Pi-ka-chu…" PK sighed at its trainer's reaction.

Suddenly, the door to Edgar's room opened and showed that Beka had now entered into the room with Edgar's fully dried attire that was neatly folded in her arms.

"Hi Ed…" greeted Beka as she came into the room.

"Oh," said Edgar, sitting up to see Beka walk in, "hey Beka."

"I came in to keep you company," said Beka as she set down Edgar's clothes on a dresser that was in the room.

"I can't stand being in bed Beka…" moaned Edgar.

"I know…it's hard…" said Beka, sitting on the edge of the bunk bed.

Just as Beka had sat down, the door open again and this time Nurse Joy stepped in to check on Edgar and his condition.

"Alright Edgar…time to take your temperature," said Nurse Joy as she pulled out a thermometer from her apron's pocket.

"Um…uh…" said Edgar softly as he saw the thermometer in Nurse Joy's hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Beka to Edgar.

"I hate thermometers…" said Edgar softly.

"But…it won't hurt you…it's just to see if you're okay…" explained Beka.

"Come on Edgar. Be a good boy, I won't bite…" joked Nurse Joy and giggled softly.

"It'll be fine Ed…" reassured Beka with a smile.

"Fine…" sighed Edgar, giving into the two females.

Nurse Joy then placed the thermometer into Edgar's mouth as Edgar pressed his tongue down upon the medical device so it held still in his mouth. Moments later, Nurse Joy took out the thermometer and looked it over carefully.

"Good…98.6 degrees Fahrenheit…a normal temperature…" diagnostic Nurse Joy at the results, "Now Edgar…that wasn't so bad…"

Nurse Joy then giggled and cleaned the thermometer and placed it back into her apron's pocket.

"Uh…y-yeah…I guess…" said Edgar softly as he began to hint blush on his cheeks.

"Well…you aren't running a fever or a chill," said Nurse Joy, "so that's good…but, you'll need to stay in bed and rest awhile, alright?"

"What?" asked Edgar, a little shock about the statement, "but…but…but…but what about my battle with Spencer?"

"Edgar," said Beka, "it can wait awhile…your health is more important right now…"

"But Beka…" said Edgar.

"Ed…remember what happened to me in Cerulean?" asked Beka, "I don't want the same thing to happen to you…"

"Oh," said Edgar softly, clearly remembering what had befallen upon Beka when she was at the Cerulean Gym, "all right…"

"Beka," said Nurse Joy, "watch Edgar for awhile as I run the Center…bye you two!"

With that, Nurse Joy turned and left the room to return to her post in the Center.

'This bites!' thought Edgar with disgust in his tone, 'I have to find a way to sneak out…there's no way I'm going to miss my battle with Spencer…'

"Ed…would you like me to get you anything?" asked Beka, being the answer to Edgar's prayer.

"Um…yeah!" exclaimed Edgar as he placed on an innocent grin, "Heh! Actually you can! Can you bring me something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay," said Beka, "What would you like?"

"Um…uh…whatever you want," said Edgar.

"Okay then…I'll be back," said Beka, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"Pi-ka!" PK exclaimed and followed Beka by jumping on her shoulder.

Beka and PK, now having stepped into the hallway and closing the door to Edgar's room, began walking down the hall to look for the Center's cafeteria.

"Hmm…I wonder where the cafeteria's at?" pondered Beka to herself, "This Center is pretty big and most of the hallways are identical to one another…"

Beka and PK then went around a corner, hoping to see where it would lead her to.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After Beka left and closed the door to his room, Edgar immediately got out of bed, threw off his PJs, and slipped into his trainer's attire quickly.

"I hate to lie to Beka, but…I'm not going to miss my Pokemon battle and besides…I feel better now…" said Edgar to himself as he clipped on his Pokebelt from around his waist.

Edgar then walked to the door to his room and poked out his head, making sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one in sight, Edgar burst out of the doorway and began to make a run for the entrance way to the Center; which was clear in his view and not far from his room.

'All right!' cheered Edgar in thought, 'The coast is clear and no one is in sight…heh…freedom at last!'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, it wasn't that way PK," said Beka as she talked to the Pikachu on her shoulder, "so I'm guess that it's…AH!"

Beka suddenly felt a heavy load of something tackle into her and caused her and the something, or someone, to collapses on top of her.

"Ow!" came a familiar cry of pain on top of Beka.

Beka looked up, since she was on her back and facing up, to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes shine deeply into her eyes and realized that it was…

"AHH!" Edgar screamed as he saw Beka, "Beka!"

"AHH!" Beka screamed as she saw Edgar, "Edgar!"

'Oh man!' thought Edgar at the sight of Beka, 'I'm so busted!'

"Um…Ed…" said Beka meekly, her face flushing a deep red to see that Edgar had her pinned to the ground and was upon her.

"Uh…h-h-hey! What's up? Heh…heh…" asked Edgar as he began to chuckle nervously.

"Um…Ed…" said Beka nervously, "…you're…um…on…top of me…"

"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Edgar, blushing a deep red as well as he realized he was on Beka and immediately got off of her.

"It's okay…but, why are you up and fully clothed?" asked Beka as she observed Edgar, "You should be in bed…"

"Um…I…" said Edgar, not knowing how to responded to Beka's question.

"It's about your battle, right?" asked Beka.

Edgar softly nodded to Beka's question; his response.

"Ed…I know you want to battle," said Beka, getting up to her feet, "but please…you need to rest…"

"Beka…I feel fine…really," said Edgar.

"Please Ed…just an hour nap?" asked Beka.

Just then, Nurse Joy suddenly appeared behind Beka and saw Edgar was out of his room and fully clothed.

"Edgar!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, "What are you doing out of bed! Get back to your room and in your bed this instant!"

"Aw, come on!" pleaded Edgar.

"You're last name is Knight, correct?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Uh…y-y-yeah," stammered Edgar.

"Well good!" said Nurse Joy, "I just happen to have your cousin Misty on my speed-dial here at the Center…I could give her a call and tell her on your current status…"

"No!" exclaimed Edgar with his arms out in stopping Nurse Joy's actions, "Don't, please! Anything but that!"

"You're choice…" said Nurse Joy with a smile, "…and besides, when you were seven, you once had the chicken pox and you didn't want to stay in bed back in Cerulean."

"Huh?" asked Edgar, surprisement on his face, "How…how did you know that?"

"Well," said Nurse Joy, still beaming her smile, "before I was the head nurse here at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn, I used to work in the Cerulean City's Center in Kanto and I was the one who took care of you."

"Really?" asked Edgar, still surprised.

"Yup! You were the little Poliwag," giggled Nurse Joy.

Edgar cringed at the word of his dreaded nickname as Beka began to laugh softly at Edgar's action.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "Beka! It isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help it…" said Beka, suppressing back her laughing.

"Humph…" grunted Edgar as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well," said Beka, "I guess since you're fully dressed, you mind as well sit out here in the lounge awhile and take it easy."

"Oh no!" stated Nurse Joy, "He's heading for bed."

"But Nurse Joy…" said Edgar, but was cut off by Nurse Joy with:

"No buts! You go back to bed this instant or I'll call Misty and tell her what's going on!"

"Yes ma'am…" sighed Edgar, giving in to Nurse Joy.

With that, Edgar turned and moaped back to his room as Beka and Nurse Joy watched him leave and enter into his room.

"I'll follow him and keep him company in his room Nurse Joy…" said Beka to Nurse Joy.

"Alright," Nurse Joy nodded and let Beka and PK go to Edgar's room.

When Beka and PK reached Edgar's room, Beka gently turned the knob to the door in her hand and poked her head into the room.

"Ed?" asked Beka.

"I'm in bed…" sighed Edgar.

"Is it alright to come in?" asked Beka as she pushed more into the door and entering into the room.

"Yeah, sure…" sarcassed Edgar, "it's not like I'm going anywhere…"

Beka entered into the room to see Edgar was on top of his bed, having kicked off his white sneakers beside the bed and for his Pokebelt, hat, and blazer to both be thrown upon the dresser's top and rested there untidily. Beka, having sensed Edgar's tone, spoke with:

"Ed…I'm sorry, but you need to take this as a precaution…"

"I know, but still, this bites!" exclaimed Edgar, "I'm seventeen! Joy treats me like I'm an infant! I can make my own decisions."

"It's for your good though…" said Beka softly.

"Yeah…I guess," said Edgar softly as well.

Beka softly sighed and then sat down on the edge of Edgar's bed to keep her friend company.

"Edgar…" said Beka softly.

"Hm?" asked Edgar.

"I'm…sorry about earlier…" apologized Beka.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edgar, curious about Beka's apology.

"Well…back between you and Larz…" said Beka meekly.

"Larz is a snake…and besides," said Edgar, "it's not your fault."

"But what he said…it was just…so wrong…"

"Yeah…" said Edgar and reached into the inside of his green shirt.

Beka turned to see Edgar pull out his mother's golden, heart-shaped locket that was around his neck and opened it; showing a picture of Edgar's mother and father together within the picture, holding each other and smiling within the photo. Beka quietly leaned over to see the picture of Edgar's parents that was within the gold encasement and to see Edgar with a deep look in his sapphire eyes.

"My mother was so pretty…" said Edgar softly.

"She's beautiful…" agreed Beka.

"Yeah," said Edgar, "she sure is…"

"Your father is handsome…" said Beka as she saw Edgar's father.

"Yup," said Edgar simply.

"I know that they have good hearts…" said Beka.

"Why do good people have to die the way my mom and dad did…it doesn't add up…" pondered Edgar in a soft tone.

"I…don't know…" said Beka softly.

"I always ask myself…why…" continued on Edgar.

"But…you know," said Beka, "there is more good in this world than evil…"

"Good and evil…two sides of the same coin…" pondered Edgar in a philosophy.

"The Yin and Yang of the universe…light vs. darkness…" spoke Beka softly, adding in her opinion to Edgar's.

"Exactly…" said Edgar and then switched to: "…hey Beka…"

"Yeah?" asked Beka.

"I bought you something…" said Edgar.

"You did?" asked Beka, surprised that Edgar had gotten her something.

"Yeah…" said Edgar and then sat up.

Beka saw that Edgar had pulled up his backpack from the ground and zipped opened a compartment that was on the backpack. Edgar then reached inside the compartment and pulled out something in his hand. Beka then watched as Edgar brought his hand out to her and to show that he had presented Beka with a pair of emerald earring studs that were in the form of a cascade water drop.

"Earrings…" said Beka softly at her gift as she took them and placed them within the palm of her hands and observed them carefully.

"I…I know it's not much…but…" said Edgar softly.

"They're lovely Edgar…thank you…" said Beka with a soft smile.

Edgar smiled as well and began to blush to Beka's comment, glad that she liked the gift he gave her.

"Well, I guess I have something new to wear with my green attire," smiled Beka and then laughed softly, "but, I'll have to get my ears pierced as well to do so."

"Yeah…" chuckled Edgar.

"So…what's with the gift?" asked Beka.

"Um…um…" said Edgar in stammers as he blushed red, "…well I uh…w-w-wanted to give you something so you can um…look p-p-pretty…"

"Oh…" said Beka softly with a light blush and then smiled, "…that's so thoughtful…thank you…"

"Welcome…" blushed Edgar.

Beka then stood to her feet and went toward the window that was in Edgar's room and gazed out at the Battle Frontier.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, standing up and went by her side, "Is something wrong?"

"No…I just wanted to gaze out onto the world…the world that gave me a second chance…" said Beka softly and then asked with: "…Ed…have you ever wondered…if there was another purpose for you in life?"

"Well yeah…" said Edgar, "…I wondered when I became a trainer, if this was my path…my destiny…to become the best I can be…"

"Oh…" said Beka.

"Yeah…but I can't complain…to be quite honest…I'm glad to have you with me…" said Edgar as he took Beka's hand into his.

"Yeah…I guess so," said Beka softly as continued to look out and seeming to not notice her hand in Edgar's hand.

Edgar then began to edge closer to Beka and toward her face, gazing at her features in which he found to be the most beautiful thing in the entire universe. He then took the back of his hand and gently began to stroke Beka's face in gentle caresses of love and care as his hand glided against her skin and his fingers gently moving upon her cheek. Beka, feeling something gently touching her face, turned toward where the touch was coming from and saw Edgar was close to her face and that he was gazing deeply and lovingly into her hazel eyes.

"Beka…" said Edgar, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her close to him, and looking deeper into her eyes.

"Yes?" asked Beka meekly.

"I love you…" Edgar spoke with a soft smile, "…you're my inspiration every time I battle out there…"

"I am?" asked Beka again in her soft, meek voice.

"Yes…" nodded Edgar and then pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

Beka began to blush red as Edgar sank his lips against hers into a kiss and then he stopped to look deeply into her eyes; her hazel eyes beginning to see a sapphire light with crystal shades of light filling into her mind.

"You're my whole world Beka Goldheart…" whispered Edgar to Beka.

"I…I am?" asked Beka, a bit stunned with everything occurring before her.

"Yes…you are…" said Edgar softly, but then noticed that Beka had a stunned look upon her face and asked with: "…What's the matter?"

"Um…" Beka was about to speak but was cut off by Edgar.

"I'm…sorry…" said Edgar, pulling away from her and letting her go from his hold, "…I know…you still love Stone..."

Beka sighed softly to Edgar's comment and then she heard him speak with:

"You know how I feel about you Beka…why can't you feel the same?"

"I…I do know how you feel…I…I…" said Beka softly, now feeling nervous before Edgar, and was again cut off by him as he said:

"Well, tell me then…who do you love…me or Steven?"

Beka stood there in shock to Edgar's question, the decision she would have to make to either keep or break her friendship between her and Edgar.

"I…I…" Beka spoke softly, not knowing what to respond with, but was then cut off by Edgar's sigh as the black-haired trainer spoke with:

"I need to rest."

"Okay…" said Beka softly.

Beka watched as Edgar crawled back into bed and had his back to her, facing the wall with his eyes. Seeing him like that on the bed gave Beka the sign to leave and which she did. Closing the door behind her, Beka then looked down into her hand and saw the pair of earrings that she still held within her palm. With a soft sigh, Beka slipped the earrings into her pant's pocket and left the scene, eventually leaving the Center as well. Meanwhile, back in his room, Edgar continued to look at the wall and thought with:

'Why can't you feel the same way about me Beka?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Being within the sanctuary of the woods that surrounded the Battle Frontier, Beka sat upon a giant tree stump as she pondered upon the many thoughts that had now clouded and filled her mind with uncertainty and confusion. What was she to do now about Edgar…she knew he was upset about not giving him a clear answer on her heart's choice and it was now beginning to eat away inside of her. Little did Beka know, but May and Katie was walking together within the forest and conversating amongst each other when they suddenly spotted Beka and decided to approach her to talk with her.

"Hey Beka," greeted Katie.

Beka turned to hear the voice and saw it was only the two other female trainers within the group and spoke with:

"May…Katie…"

"Hey Beka," asked May, "what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I…needed to think…that's all…" said Beka, trying to cover up her current feelings.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Katie, sitting down next to Beka on the stump.

"No…" replied Beka simply.

"I know what it is…it's Edgar, isn't it?" asked May.

"It's nothing…really…" Beka responded, hiding away her feelings.

"Beka…you can't fool me…" said May, showing bits of a stern tone in her voice.

"Please May…not now…" said Beka, pleading with the trainer.

"This is just like you!" exclaimed May, her voice slightly raised, "You're always avoiding the subject!"

"Uh…May," said Katie, trying to suppress May, "if Beka doesn't want to talk about it, then…uh…let's respect her wishes, huh?"

"That's the problem!" exclaimed May, her voice harsh in tone, "Beka is always afraid of telling Edgar how she really feels!"

As May shouted out those words, the final straw was pulled for Beka and caused the red-haired trainer to stand to her feet and yell out, causing Katie and May to be caught by surprise by Beka's action:

"I don't know how I feel anymore! I don't know how I feel about anything! I can't decide where my heart belongs! There! Is everyone happy? If I'm that much of a burden to everyone, then I'll just go away and never be heard of again!"

"Beka…please calm down…" said Katie, trying to calm down the raging trainer.

"I can't!" yelled out Beka, growing angrier and starting to cry, "I just can't! I want to tell how I really feel, but I can't! I don't know anything about myself!"

"Beka…" said May softly, realizing how angry she got her friend, "…I'm-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you…this is none of my business…"

Beka couldn't stand being around her friends in the current mood of anger she was within and began to walk off.

"Beka wait!" exclaimed Katie, holding out her hand for Beka to stop.

Beka didn't take notice and continued on.

"That's it…" said Katie, taking out a Pokeball, which was in a amber color with ancient fire emblem designs burnt upon it, and threw it out; calling out: "…Entei, block her path!"

From the ancient Pokeball came forth a fiery surge of red and orange light that burned like fire and materialized into the Legendary of Volcanoes: Entei, a Fire Element that looked like a massive crossover between a lion and a dog with a golden tri-pointed crown upon its forehead, red tri-pointed plates on its face, a grey mesh of hair that looked like a mustache on its nose, a thick, shaggy brown mane that covered its head and reached down pass its shoulders and rested on its sides, brown hair that covered its chest as well as a grey plate of hair that was underneath it, black circular padding around its joints on its legs, giant grey paws, wing-like appendages on the sides of its back that hosted a grey-white mass of fur that connected to its back and followed downward to resemble a tail, and glistening ruby-brown eyes.

"EN-TEI!" the Legendary of Volcanoes roared onto the scene, sounding like a lion's roar mixed with the eruption of a volcano.

"Huh?" asked Beka, realizing and feeling the presence of another Legendary near her.

Beka was then suddenly face-to-face with Entei's dazzling ruby-brown eyes that burned into her own eyes and touch deeply into her soul.

"An…an Entei…" Beka awed softly as she backed away from the Legendary and toward the two other trainers.

"Beka…you're not going anywhere!" Katie's voice called out to Beka.

"And why not?" asked Beka, having hints of snapping hidden within.

"Because you need to know that you can't survive out there on your own!" exclaimed Katie, "You need us!"

"But…I…" said Beka meekly.

"Beka…you can't face the world by yourself…" said Katie, "…there will be people in your life that you will need to be depended upon, whether its family, friends, or Pokemon."

Beka lowered her head toward the ground, her red hair gently straining over her face and overshadowing her emotions as she spoke with:

"Why…why is it so hard for me…?"

"Beka…" May said softly as Beka continued with:

"It's so easy for you two…" said Beka softly, "…you both have someone to give your hearts to…May, you have Brendan…Katie, you have Night…but…why do I have to decide who I love when I really don't know the truth?"

"Beka," said Katie, "you do know the truth…you can feel it inside your heart…"

"Then…why is it being pulled in two different directions?" asked Beka.

"Only you can decide," replied Katie.

"I just…don't know…" sighed Beka.

"I'll tell you what Beka…come to my room tonight and we'll have a girls' night out," suggested Katie with a smile.

"I dunno…" said Beka, feeling a little dismayed about Katie's idea.

"Come on! It'll be fun! You, me, and May…we'll all sit around, talk whatever we want, share a few pizzas, and have no guys interrupting us," said Katie as she pressed on her smile.

"Okay," said Beka softly, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

"Yes! This will be great!" exclaimed May in excitement, but seemed to press a concern look at Beka, wondering if Beka really wanted to go on with the suggestion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, back within his room, Edgar was lying on his back upon the bottom bunk of the bed and playing with Ironhyde and PK.

"Wow Ironhyde, you're a little heavy…" chuckled Edgar as he felt the weight of his Rock/Steel Element next to him on the bed.

"A-ron…" grunted Ironhyde, having a disgruntled look on its face and puffing out a snort.

"Aw, I'm sorry pal…" said Edgar, smiling and petting Ironhyde's metal head.

"A-ron!" said Ironhyde in a happy tone.

"Pi-ka-chu…" said PK, looking at Edgar.

"Hey buddy, you're my pal too…" reassured Edgar and ruffled PK's right ear.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK in a happy voice.

"PK," said Edgar softly to his Electric Element, "do you think Beka feels the same way as me?"

"Pi…" said PK softly, seeming hesitant to answer Edgar's question.

"Maybe I came out strong…" said Edgar softly.

"Pi-ka-chu," said PK.

Edgar sighed and then looked up to see the bottom of the top bunk before his blue eyes, speaking with:

"Why is love so complicated?"

Suddenly, a knock was heard coming from the outside of Edgar's door that made the black-haired trainer to sit up and call out with:

"Come in."

The doorknob turned and followed with the door being open to the inside of guys' room. Edgar saw that it was only Brendan and Night stepping into the room and checking in on Edgar.

"Oh, hey guys," greeted Edgar after recalling back Ironhyde to its Premier Ball, "what's up?"

"We heard you were stuck in bed…again…" said Brendan, and then sighed as he spoke in a joking manner, "…I swear Poliwag, if you want to be in the group, you gotta take better care of yourself."

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Brendan…let's not Ed get worst…" sighed Night.

"It's okay Night…" said Edgar and spoke with an ending chuckle, "…besides, Sweat-Band Boy doesn't have much of a brain in that snow cone head of his anyway…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan.

"We saw Beka leave the Center," said Night, "she looked sad…did something happen between the both of you?"

Edgar was silent to Night's question.

"Come on Edgar…spit it out…" said Brendan.

"I kissed her…" said Edgar softly.

"That's nothing new," said Brendan, "you kissed her coming here on the _S.S. Tidal_."

"Yeah," said Edgar, "but I think Beka still loves Stone…and that really bugs me…"

"How so?" asked Night.

"I asked her if she felt the same way about me as I felt about her, and as usual, she doesn't know…" said Edgar and sighed with, "…maybe it's best that I forget about her and head back to Kanto…"

"What?" asked Brendan, immediately perking to Edgar's last statement in shock, "What are you talking about? You still have to be here at the Battle Frontier to complete the Challenge and what about us?"

Edgar didn't reply.

"I can't believe you…" growled Brendan softly and then grabbed Edgar by the collar of his shirt, pulling the black-haired trainer up from the bed and glaring dead centered into his blue eyes, "…listen to me Edgar Knight and listen good! If you bail out on us now…you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Let go of me Birch…" spoke Edgar in a low, threatening tone.

"No…I won't!" shouted Brendan, yelling in his friend's face, "You're one of my best friends and I will not let you leave our team like this!"

"You don't get it do you?" growled Edgar, his tone rising in anger.

"Don't get what?" asked Brendan, his tone having grown even louder, "Abandoning your friends? Giving up on your dreams? Breaking your promise?"

Those last statements caused Edgar to bow down his head…the words sinking inside of him.

"Edgar…please…don't do something that you're going to regret in the long run!" said Brendan.

"Brendan…" said Night quietly, trying to calm the white-haired trainer down as he saw Edgar's downward expression.

"No!" exclaimed Brendan, "Someone has to knock some sense into him! The Edgar Knight I know would never abandon his friends, no matter what!" Brendan then gazed at Edgar with a dark brown, ruby-hinted stare and spoke with: "You're nothing but a quitter!" Brendan then let go of Edgar in a push on the bed and stated with: "Fine…go back to Kanto for all I care, you jerk! But if you leave now, I'll never forgive you!"

Brendan then turned around and stormed off out of the room, eventually leaving the Center.

"Edgar…are you sure about this?" asked Night, his arms crossed as he stared at his friend.

"I don't know…I really don't know…" spoke Edgar softly.

Night released a soft sigh from his closed lips and then spoke with:

"I don't know what to tell you Edgar…but…do as you wish…just remember, the choices you make in life have a cost…and…I hope you make the right choice and are willing to pay your consequences…"

With that, Night turned and stepped out of the room; closing the door and giving Edgar time to decide.

'Maybe this is the best choice…' thought Edgar.

"Pi-ka?" asked PK, pressing a concerned look on its face for its trainer.

"We're going home PK…" Edgar spoke.

"Pi? Pi-ka-chu?" asked PK, exclaiming in its question and translated to Edgar's ears as: _What? Why?_

"We're going and that's that PK," replied Edgar.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu…" said PK, shaking its head in disagreement, _No, I won't leave…_

"PK," said Edgar, "I know it's hard…but there's nothing for me to do here…Beka won't love me back…"

PK, seeming disgruntled by Edgar's reply, grabbed Edgar's right sleeve to his blazer in its mouth and began pulling it back up his arm; its white teeth gritting hard against the red, durable fabric.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar, wondering what was up with his Pikachu, "Hey! What are you doing?"

PK had pulled back the blazer's sleeve to reveal the green and yellow Rayquaza ring designed handkerchief that Beka had given Edgar, back from the days of the Hoenn League, tied around his wrist.

"This was the handkerchief Beka gave me…but what's the use…" said Edgar softly, hints of sadness within his voice at the sight of the cloth.

_Edgar,_ spoke PK within translation that had now become clear and crisp in Edgar's ears, _I remember the story when you told me that Beka gave you…don't you think that it's a symbol of deep care and feelings?_

"Huh?" asked Edgar, looking at PK with shock and realizing that he could understand PK's thick, dialect language, "PK…I…I can understand you, so well…"

_And you haven't?_ asked PK with a look of confusion on its face.

"I must be going crazy…" said Edgar, pressing his forehead against his raised up hand, "…one second I can only understand bits and pieces to your words…but now, I can translate an entire sentence in your language into English…"

_Edgar…please don't go…_ pleaded PK.

"PK," said Edgar, "I already made up my mind…"

_Well…if you are going…then I'm staying…_ stated PK, …_I'm keeping my promise…_

"PK…don't make this any harder…or else…" said Edgar, taking out a Pokeball, "…you're going in a Pokeball…"

_Edgar…please don't go!_ exclaimed PK, _You just can't!_

"Beka doesn't love me PK…" spoke Edgar softly, his words seeming heart-felt and sad.

_That's not true!_ exclaimed PK, _Beka cares about you so much! I don't know how deeply, but she does care for you!_

Edgar then felt something hit him, a memory from Cerulean when he faced the Fighting Pokemon Brothers. He remembered after he got hit by Poison Sting, he felt Beka cradle him in her arms and could feel her crying for his pain; pleading she was sorry and that she wanted to help him within his battle against the Brothers.

"Maybe…" spoke Edgar softly.

_Edgar…please stay…_ spoke PK.

Silence filled the room as Edgar stood there on the floor and gazed at his feet. PK remained silent as its brown/black eyes gazed quietly at its trainer.

"PK…" Edgar spoke.

_Yes?_ asked PK.

"All right…I'll stay…" said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" _I knew you would!_ cried out PK for joy and smiled.

PK then jumped onto Edgar's right shoulder as it nudged against its trainer's cheek while Edgar smiled and hugged his right arm on PK upon his shoulder. Just then, the door creaked open to reveal Night poking in his head to check on Edgar.

"Edgar…have you made your decision?" asked Night.

"I'm staying," replied Edgar.

"That's good to hear…" said Night with a soft smile and then turned with a serious look when he spoke with: "…I would advise you speak to Brendan…he seems pretty upset with you Edgar…"

"I know…" said Edgar in agreeance and nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Making their way out of the woods, Katie, May, and Beka were heading back to the Center when they suddenly saw Brendan coming into view before them; seeming really upset over something.

"Brendan?" asked May meekly, running up to her boyfriend.

"Hey Brendan…what's wrong?" asked Katie softly.

"It's Knight…that stupid idiot…" muttered Brendan with a serious look in his brown eyes.

"What happened?" asked Katie.

"Ed wants to leave us…" said Brendan.

"What?" asked May in shock, "But why?"

"He wants to leave because of Beka," spoke Brendan.

"B-Because of…m-me?" asked Beka meekly, nervousness and sadness filling with her at Brendan's words.

"Yeah," nodded Brendan.

"I…I knew it…" said Beka softly in a sorrowful tone, hanging her head low, "…This…this is all my fault…because of me…everything bad has to befall on everyone else…I…I think it's best if I…if I…"

"Brendan?" came a familiar voice, causing the group to turn and see Edgar and PK before them.

"Edgar…" said Brendan, turning to see Edgar.

As this took place, Beka quietly slipped away from the group unnoticed to leave the one whose heart she broke…

"Listen..." said Edgar to Brendan, "…you were right…I was wrong…"

"So…you're staying?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah…" spoke Edgar.

"Edgar…why were you even thinking about leaving?" asked May.

Edgar didn't answer to May's question at first, having a moment of silence to fill the air, but then spoke with:

"It was just a mistake on my part…that's all May…"

"Well…I think you need to get your priorities straight," stated May with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…" nodded Edgar softly.

"Guys…" stated Katie softly.

"Yeah?" asked Brendan.

"Where's Beka?" asked Katie.

"Oh great…" said May with a sigh.

"I'll go find her…" reassured Edgar and began to go look for his friend when Katie interrupted with:

"Wait…I think it be best if you didn't look for her Ed."

"Why not?" asked Edgar, turning to look at Katie in an odd way.

"She…she thinks you hate her…" said Katie softly.

"I don't hate her," said Edgar, "where did you get that idea?"

"I saw it in her eyes…I heard it in her voice...Edgar…I think Beka might be afraid to face you…" spoke Katie softly.

"I don't know where you got that idea," spoke Edgar, "I'll go talk to her…"

"As you wish…" sighed Katie.

After Katie's final statement, Edgar left the others in search for Beka within the woods that surrounded the Battle Frontier.

'This is all my fault that Beka's like this…' thought Edgar as he ran into the forest.

"Poor Edgar…" said May softly, "…I hope he can find Beka and get this all resolved…"

"Yeah," agreed Brendan, "me too…"

"Me three," agreed Katie as well, "I hope things don't get worst…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, deep within the woods, Beka was walking alone with her hands dug deep into her pant's pocket as she gazed out upon the grassy ground before her; a plastering look of sadness filling her face and hazel eyes.

"Am I really a problem?" asked Beka to herself, "Am I really that much of a burden? If the guys didn't want me around…I could've just left…all they had to do was ask…"

"Talking to yourself Emerald?" came a chuckling voice.

Beka turned her head to her right to see Larz appearing from out of a line of trees with his arms crossed and placing a dark smile on his face.

"Larz," said Beka softly, seeing the flame-haired trainer, "it's you…"

"The one and only," replied Larz with a sly smirk, "What's the matter? Did you get into a fight with that fool Knight?"

"I guess you could say that…" sighed Beka.

"Well, maybe I can make worth your while…" suggested Larz with an evil chuckle.

"Please," said Beka, "just leave me alone…"

"Why should I?" asked Larz, "It's amusing to see you like this…so fragile…so weak…"

"Why?" asked Beka simply.

"Because it's written all over your face…" answered Larz.

"I guess you're right…" sighed Beka again.

"Y'know," said Larz, his sharp black eyes focused on her, "you remind me of someone close to me…"

"Who?" asked Beka, a bit surprised by Larz's statement.

"Uh…never mind…" said Larz, realizing what he had said and trying to change the subject.

"Are you sure?" asked Beka.

"Yes!" growled Larz sharply, "I'm sure you fool!"

"Fine, fine…I won't bother you anymore…" winced Beka within her statement and then turned to walk away in another direction away from Larz.

"Why leave so soon? Let's have a battle Emerald…you and me…here and now," said Larz with an evil smirk.

"I'm…not in the mood for a battle…" said Beka softly.

"Unless you're a coward," spoke Larz, causing Beka to finally forfeit to his battling offer.

"Fine…" sighed Beka and got within a position for battle.

"I have a secret weapon here that I will use to crush my arch enemy Knight," spoke Larz to Beka, "but why use it against you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Beka with confusion in her tone.

"Like I would tell an airhead like you…" chuckled Larz.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Beka in retaliation.

"My," sarcassed Larz, "you have no sense of humor Emerald…"

"I'm not in the mood for humor…" said Beka, pulling out a Pokeball and for her hazel eyes to slowly dim to an emerald green hue, "…if you want to battle me…then let's."

"Come on out Magneton!" called out Larz, throwing out a Pokeball.

From the Pokeball bursted forth a stream of white light that materialized into a Magneton which hovered slightly above ground.

"Mag-ne-ton!" called out Magneton in a low, electrical voice.

Beka then threw out her Pokeball out onto the field and called forth:

"Dratini, I choose you!"

From a surge of white light from her Pokeball materialized Dratini upon the grassy field.

"Draaa!" called out Dratini in an innocent cry.

"Heh…" laughed Larz, "…a Dratini…how pathetic…"

"Looks can be deceiving…" quoted Beka.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you Emerald…" said Larz with an evil smirk.

"Just battle Larz…" said Beka, her eyes flashing deeper into an emerald color.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Dratini vs. Larz's Magneton _**

****

**_This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Magneton! Use Lock-On!"

Magneton's three eyes scanned upon the battlefield and took aim at Dratini, which was standing before it on the field.

"Dratini…use Thunder Wave!"

From the wing-like appendages on the sides of its head, a faint bluish-white glow emitted from them and then followed with the dragon sending out outburst of static electricity; striking Magneton and paralyzing it. Larz, seeing its Pokemon inquired, immediately pulled out a bottle of Paralyze Heal and sprayed it on his Pokemon; showing it fully recovered from the attack. Beka gritted her teeth at Larz's action and then called out with:

"Dratini, again with Thunder Wave!"

Dratini used its Thunder Wave again and shocked Magneton once more with its Electric Element attack.

"Grrr…" growled Larz, "…curses…Magneton! Use Lock-On and then use Zap Cannon on that Dratini!"

Magneton again focused its Lock-On on Dratini and when it caught the Dragon Element in its sight, Magneton's six magnets folded into the center of its tri-body and began to form a sphere of electrical light. Then, it unleashed the sphere of electrical light that zapped in an instant across the air and slammed it hard into Dratini; knocking the dragon backwards and to show electrical static around its serpent body in the form of a Paralysis status.

"Dratini!" called out Beka, "You can pull through! Now use your Flamethrower!"

Dratini lifted its head up and then shot out a blast of red, orange, and yellow flames that came forth from its mouth.

"Use Protect Magneton!"

Magneton then sent forth shield of golden light that surrounded its form and caused the Flamethrower attack to negate off.

"Dratini, use Agility!"

In a desperate move, Dratini began disappearing and reappearing around certain parts of the field to increase its Speed status, but due to Paralysis, Dratini seemed to flinch and stop for a brief moment before continuing with its fast-past tactic. This gave Larz an idea.

"Magneton! Use Toxic!"

Magneton's six magnets again folded into the center of its body, formed a sphere of purple light, and then shot out the sphere in the form of a glob of toxic sludge; slamming into Dratini when it had stopped to recover from Paralysis and nailing its movement strategy to a halt.

"Dratini!" exclaimed Beka, seeing her Dragon Element trapped in the Toxic mess and struggling to get out of it.

"Now use Rain Dance and finish off with Thunder!"

Magneton's body began to flash for a brief moment in a blue aura that caused gray rain clouds to form above the battlefield and for a light shower of rain to veil around the battlefield. Then, Magneton's body melted from a blue aura to bright yellow light that caused it to send forth a massive surge of electricity that streaked across the field and directly hitting Dratini. Dratini gave out a cry of pain as the Thunder literally dissolved the Toxic from around its form and for the tiny dragon to collapse on the field, showing it had fainted.

"Dratini!" cried out Beka and then ran up to her Dratini and picked it up in her arms, "Dratini…are you alright?"

"Dra…" spoke Dratini weakly as it opened its dark eyes to see its trainer.

"Don't worry my friend…I'll get you to the Center…meanwhile, take a rest in your Pokeball…you deserve a good rest after your good battle…I'm proud of you…" said Beka, holding out Dratini's Pokeball and recalling it back inside the spherical vessel.

"Humph! You are so pathetic…" grunted Larz as he recalled back his Magneton.

"What do you mean?" asked Beka, looking up at Larz.

"You haven't given your all in this battle," said Larz.

"I'm sorry," said Beka, "I told you I wasn't in the mood for a battle…"

"If I can beat you, anyone can!" shouted Larz, "And they call you the Emerald of Hoenn…you're nothing but a joke. You're just a weakling as Knight…in fact, even more of one…"

"Why do you do this?" asked Beka, "Why do you make others feel so down about themselves?"

"Because I enjoy crushing weaklings like you," laughed Larz.

"You're nothing but a bully," said Beka, "true weaklings at that…"

"Oh really? If I'm a weakling, then how did I beat you then?" asked Larz with a chuckle, "Maybe you should go back to wherever you came from…you don't belong here…"

Those words hit Beka hard, causing her to lower her gaze to the ground and spoke with:

"I know…I don't belong anywhere…"

"Next time, if you want to battle, I'm not that hard to find," spoke Larz, "but in your current…I pity you…a real trainer should look deep within and search what they lost…"

"And this coming from the son of an evil leader of an evil organization?" asked Beka with surprisement at Larz's comment.

"Heh…think what you want…now I will leave you to let you sulk in your misery…" said Larz, cackling in an evil laughter and leaving Beka; almost like a shadow and leaving nothing to show that he had meet her.

When Larz vanished from sight, Beka fell onto her knees in defeat; the defeat of not only her battle but the feeling of defeat that her emotions that began to swell within her. First it was with Edgar…and now the realization that maybe she didn't belong…not only here at the Battle Frontier, but in this world as well…

"Beka!" a familiar voice, faint but getting stronger, was heard within her hearing.

"It's just the wind probably…" spoke Beka softly to herself as her red hair spilled over her shadowed face, "…no one wants me…"

"Beka!" the voice called out again, getting closer, "Where are you?"

"Nowhere…" spoke Beka to herself, "…I'm nowhere…"

Just then, Edgar had come onto the area where Beka had battled at and saw her on the ground upon her knees.

"Beka!" called out Edgar and ran up to her.

"No one wants me…" mumbled Beka, with Edgar picking it up.

"Huh? What are you talking about…?" asked Edgar, kneeling beside his friend.

"No one wants me…" spoke Beka, seeming lost in her own sorrow, "…I don't belong anywhere…I'm…I'm nobody…"

"Hey…," said Edgar softly, "…don't say that…that's not true…"

"And how would you know?" asked Beka.

"Listen…Beka," said Edgar, "I'm sorry…about earlier…"

Beka didn't reply.

"I know I came on strong…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" spoke Edgar, the tone in his voice filled with sadness.

Beka then suddenly began to shake in grief and Edgar took notice.

"Beka?" asked Edgar, "What's wrong?"

"Why…why do I have to be the one…to be so different?" asked Beka, her voice shaking.

Edgar didn't know what or how to respond to Beka's question, and then heard her when she said:

"I just…I just need…to go away…"

"No, wait…don't go," said Edgar.

"It's the only way to make people happy…for me to just go away and never be known about again…" said Beka, her words bringing back painful memories from the real world.

"I don't want you to go," said Edgar, "and neither do the others."

"But," said Beka softly, "it's the only way to make you all much happier…"

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Edgar, "You know that's not true!"

"I just want to make you all happy," spoke Beka softly, her words seeming out of place and causing a scare in Edgar, "and you all shouldn't be with me anyway…I have to defend the world against Team Sky…I have to serve under Rayquaza…I have to do this…alone…"

"Beka…not this again…" said Edgar.

"Then," said Beka, "if you don't want to hear it…then I'll just go…"

"You think you're the only one with a purpose?" asked Edgar, "I have a purpose too! You're not the only Chosen One Beka!"

"But then why am I the only one that has to be different?" asked Beka in an exclamatory tone, "Huh? Why was I chosen by billions of people from my world to come here and be Emerald?"

"So what if you're different!" exclaimed Edgar, "That's what makes you unique! That's what makes you, you Beka! Cherish it! You might think being Emerald is a curse, but you know and I know that it's not true! It's a blessing in disguise! Y'know, I'm a Chosen One as well and sometimes, I just want to be a normal kid with a normal life, but I can't. Suicune chose me for a reason; just like Rayquaza chose you to be Emerald…You don't have to carry the burden by yourself."

"But I have to…" said Beka meekly.

"No, you don't," said Edgar, "I'm here with you and I'll go with you until the ends of the Earth by your side as well as the others."

"…" was Beka's response.

"Beka please…stay," pleaded Edgar.

"Why?" asked Beka.

"Because…you're my friend…and I need you…" said Edgar softly.

"But…" said Beka meekly.

"But what?" asked Edgar, "You have to face Team Sky alone? Not gonna happen."

"No…not that…"said Beka.

"Oh…" spoke Edgar softly.

Beka nodded and said:

"I thought…I thought you hated me…"

"I don't hate you…where did you get that idea?" asked Edgar, "You're fun to be around with Beka. You make me…well…happy."

"How?" asked Beka.

"Your presence," said Edgar, "your sense of humor, your smile…"

"But…it's not entirely complete for you…" said Beka.

"Beka…I…I know sometimes…I come on strong on you…and I'm sorry…I really feel bad about it…" said Edgar and then stood up, "…if you want to be alone…I understand…"

"Okay…" said Beka softly.

"Just don't leave us…" said Edgar.

"…" was Beka's response yet again to Edgar.

With no response given, Edgar quietly turned around and began to walk back toward the direction he came through, but was then stopped with Beka saying:

"…Edgar…"

"Yeah?" asked Edgar, a long silence trailing after his question.

"Um…" said Beka softly, seeming hesitant to speak at first, but spoke with: "…there's something I want to talk to you about…but…I want to wait until the Frontier Challenge is over with…to tell you…"

"Okay…" said Edgar softly.

"And…thank you…for well…you know…for everything…" thanked Beka.

"You're welcome…" said Edgar.

"I…I don't want to be alone," said Beka, beginning to realize on her faults in comments earlier, "Edgar…I want to be with you guys…I want to have fun and adventures with you all…"

"I know, we want to be with you too Beka," said Edgar, "I mean…when my mom and dad died, I thought I was alone…that no one would want to be with me…I thought my world would crumble, but it didn't…"

"Because you had Misty…and your cousins…and Ash as well as your other friends…" said Beka.

"True…" said Edgar, "but you got us Beka, and we have you…and that means a lot…"and ended with a soft smile on his lips.

"Yeah…" replied Beka with a soft, yet weak smile beginning to perk on her face.

"If you want to talk…I won't be far away…" said Edgar and began to walk off when he heard Beka say:

"Actually…I want to go back to the Center…" she stated, getting up, walking over to Edgar, and taking her hand into Edgar's right hand, "…with you and the others…"

"That'll be nice," said Edgar with a smile.

"Yeah," said Beka softly.

With that, the two trainers headed back toward the Center hand-in-hand and ready for their adventure as friends as always. Beka, failing to realize what she was doing, began to gently press against Edgar's arm as they walk; causing Edgar to blush softly and to think with…

"OW!"

Edgar's thoughts, not being able to come forth, were stopped when he bumped his forehead hard against a low-hand branch of a tree.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you alright?"

"Ow…" moaned Edgar, taking off his hat and rubbing the part of impact on his forehead.

Seeing that he had a tiny nick on the point of impact on his forehead, Beka pulled out a band aid and put it on Edgar's forehead where the tiny inquiry was at.

"Uh…thanks?" asked Edgar with surprisement.

"Sure…anytime," said Beka with a smile, which caused Edgar to blush red and for Beka to notice and to ask with: "Ed…are you alright? You're growing red…you don't have a fever, do you?"

"Uh, I'm f-f-fine…" stammered Edgar.

"Okay," said Beka softly and then suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Beka!" came the familiar voice.

Edgar and Beka turned to see it was Brendan, May, and Katie running up to them.

"Guys?" asked Beka meekly.

"Who did you think it was…the X-Men?" asked Brendan with a smirk.

"Well, if you were in fact a mutant Sweat-Band Boy, your white hair makes up for it…" laughed Edgar.

"HEY!" exclaimed Brendan.

"May…Katie…I'm sorry about earlier…" said Beka and bowed in forgiveness.

"Oh, it's okay!" said Katie and hugged Beka, "We forgive you!"

"Beka?" asked May meekly.

"May…I'm sorry…" said Beka, turning to face May.

"No…I should be apologizing…" sniffed May, in which she then burst into tears and went to hug Beka as well.

"Guys…" said Beka softly, hugging both girls in her arms as they hugged her back.

"Hey Ed," said Brendan, "did you kiss and make up?"

With his question stated, Brendan felt Edgar whacked him hard on his head.

"OW!" exclaimed Brendan.

"You talk too much," said Edgar as Garrett and Night sweat dropped.

"Come on guys," said May, "let's go back to Pokemon Center."

"Right," said Edgar and the group proceeded to the Center for a few moments of rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'So I wonder what Pokemon I should choose against Spencer? Hmm…' asked Beka to herself in her mind as she looked at her Pokeballs that were held in her hand.

Sitting within the lounge of the Center, Beka was preparing for her battle against Spencer at the Battle Palace and was deciding carefully on her Pokemon of choice.

"Hey Beka, what are you up to?" came the voice of Edgar as he sat down beside Beka on the couch she was at.

"Oh hey Ed," said Beka, looking up from her Pokeballs to talk to her friend, "I'm just deciding on which Pokemon I should use for against Spencer."

"Well," said Edgar, "I already got my three chosen, so I'm good to go."

"That's good," said Beka, "and as a matter of fact, I think I might have a good idea of my three of choice as well."

"Heh, that was quick," chuckled Edgar.

"Oh wow!" came a voice of a female, which had an Australian-accent within the tone, from behind the couch, "Are you really her? Are you really Beka Goldheart?"

Beka turned around to see who was talking to her and saw two individuals were standing behind her. One of them was a female who was about fifteen years old and stood at five feet, four inches in height with shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin that shown a few freckles upon her face. The female's attire consisted of a white t-shirt with black sleeves, a pair of white, fingerless gloves with black cuffs on her hands, a denim mini-skirt, a red Pokebelt that was buckled around her, knee high white socks, and red runner shoes with white soles and laces. Beside the teen was another teenager who was male at appeared to be eighteen and stood at a height of six feet, nine inches with brown hair that shown bits of blonde and black within, olive green eyes, and a pale skin complexion, but also honed a muscular built with a navy blue tattoo on his left arm. The male's attire consisted simply of a white baseball cap, a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of three-quarter length, dirty denim jeans, a black spiked Pokebelt, and black runner shoes.

"Umm…yes I am," said Beka softly.

"Wow!" exclaimed the girl, "it's so cool to finally meet you! I'm Bridget!"

"Hey Bridget," said Beka with a smile, standing up and shaking hands with the girl.

"Hey there," said Edgar, standing up as well and extending a hand, "I'm Edgar Knight."

"Wow, I've heard about you too!" said Bridget and shook his hand, "You're quite famous within different regions of the world."

"Well," said Edgar, "I am a pretty good trainer." He then chuckled after his statement.

"Hello," came the voice of the male as he stuck out his hand toward Beka, "my name is Severin Emmanuel Van Ambrose. It's an honor to meet you Miss. Goldheart."

"Same here," said Beka with a smile and shook Severin's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you as well Mr. Knight," said Severin and shook Edgar's hand as well.

"Like wise," spoke Edgar and shook Severin's hand.

"So are you two also competitors within the Frontier Challenge?" asked Beka.

"Yup," said Bridget with a bubbly smile, "but not only that…Severin?"

With a nod of Severin's head, both trainers pulled out a small casebook and opened to show to Beka and Edgar. Immediately, the two trainers gasped to see that both Bridget and Severin had already collected the seven Frontier Symbols with the area.

"No way!" exclaimed Beka.

"They got all their symbols already!" gasped Edgar and then looked up at the two and took an even closer look at them, "Wait a minute…I recognize you two now! You're both top Pokemon trainers!"

"Yup!" giggled Bridget, "But…it's best if you don't mention it too much…it's really my Pokemon that deserve the credit and outburst like that can be very rude…"

"I understand," said Beka with a nod.

"Yeah, me too," said Edgar, "sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay!" smiled Bridget, "But you two are quite powerful as well; especially your Blaziken Beka. We both saw it on television when you battled Edgar and his Suicune."

"Yeah," said Beka, pulling out a Pokeball that contained her Fire/Fighting Element and smiled, "Blaziken was my very first Pokemon…I got it when it was a Torchic and has been there for me…as well as my other Pokemon."

"Perhaps you would like to see mine Beka?" asked Severin, holding a Pokeball as well, "I think you might be interested to see it."

"Sure," said Beka, "I'd love too."

"Okay then," said Severin and threw out his Pokeball, "Alpha, come on out!"

From a flash of white light that burst from the Pokeball came forth a Blaziken that was much different that Beka's. This Blaziken was extremely the opposite of a normal Blaziken, having pastel blue feathers that substituted for the red parts of its body, gold flame-like designs on the bottoms of its legs instead of yellow, pure white feathers that flowed on its head instead of a cream color tone, silver-colored claws, and eyes that gleamed in a beautiful gold and sky blue light.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Alpha called out and clenched its fist to outburst flames on the wrists.

"A-A-A-Ama…zing…" said Beka softly, awe clearing present in her voice.

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar, "That is so awesome looking and it's not the rare shiny Blaziken either!"

"Well, she is rare," said Severin, "but true…a shiny Blaziken would be darker in its natural coloring, not blue."

"You said it was a she?" asked Beka and continued to look at Alpha, "Wow…she is beautiful…"

"Thanks," smiled Severin and then recalled back Alpha in her Pokeball for rest.

"Well," said Beka, "Edgar and I have to go to our battles against Spencer now…but it was nice meeting you two. I hope we can chat more after our battle."

"Sure thing," nodded Bridget, "Severin and I would be glad to chat with you guys some more."

"Yeah, and you can meet the others in our group as well," smiled Edgar.

"Alright then!" smiled Bridget, "Well, good luck to you two in your battle!"

"Thanks," Edgar and Beka said in unison and bowed in leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well," said Edgar as he, PK, and Beka walked toward the Battle Palace, "it's quite different now that it'll be the two of us going to our battle."

"Yeah," said Beka, "Benen went to join Brendan and May in their battle challenge while Ken went with Garrett to learn some more about Pokemon."

"Heh, that's cool," stated Edgar.

"Well," said Beka, stopping suddenly, "I guess this is the Battle Palace, huh?"

The two trainers stopped to see a giant, ancient like structure building with a golden and gray colored layer tile roof and burnt orange-brown sides with pillars to held support the massive building up on its foundation. They also noticed that there were flowers growing everywhere within the area of the building and that a calm, serene river flowed next to the fields.

"Oh yeah…" said Edgar softly and took in a deep breath, "…this is perhaps the most peaceful place to be at within the Frontier…"

"It is peaceful and zen-like," spoke Beka softly.

"Yeah," said Edgar, "well…let's go inside, shall we?"

"Of course," said Beka and the two trainers proceeded in.

Within the inside of the building, Beka and Edgar saw a few people tending to and taking care of their Pokemon as the two trainers walked up to the reservation desk.

"Welcome to the Battle Palace," came the voice of an elderly man at the desk, "I am here to help lead you and prepare for your battle against the Frontier Brain and Palace Maven Spencer. Now, have you two decided on which three Pokemon you'll both be using?"

"Yes sir," both Beka and Edgar spoke and registered in their Pokemon quickly.

"Very well then," nodded the elderly man, "follow me to face Spencer himself…"

"Whoa! Right now?" asked Edgar in shock, "But…don't we have to face a top apprentice of Spencer's or something like that?"

"Well, not really," the elderly man spoke, "Spencer believes that it'd be best to battle straight to him so that he can see first hand of a well and unexhausted Pokemon and not let bad first impressions be made."

"Well that's neat," spoke Beka softly.

With a nod of his head, the elderly man led the two trainers into a room that would lead them into Spencer's battling area. As they walked, Beka and Edgar noticed that various Pokemon were running around within built in ponds and grass patches that were established in the hallway.

"Don't mind them children," the elderly man spoke, "they are all Spencer's Pokemon and will not do any harm to you…unless of course if you disturb them…"

"I have no need to bother them," said Beka as she looked at the various Pokemon.

"Neither do I," added on Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu…" agreed PK.

"So why do Spencer let them run around free like this?" asked Beka softly, "Just for relaxing?"

"Well, not only that Miss. Goldheart," said the elderly man, "but Spencer believes that it's best to let Pokemon be who they are and that it can help them to be not only better relaxed, but to also to help strengthen them in battle…"

"I can understand," Beka nodded.

"Well now…we're here…" said the elderly man, stopping before a set of giant doors that held upon it an engraving of the Battle Frontier symbol, "you two may both proceed inside to face against Spencer. I wish you both luck…"

With a bow of thanks to the elderly man, both Edgar and Beka proceeded up to the double doors to the room, placed their hands upon the doors, and pushed them forward. From the extended doors, the trainers saw that they had entered into a massive room that was inlaid with brick pattern designs all around and giant circular windows along the left side of the room that shown gentle sunlight pouring within. The trainers also saw that there was a red colored battlefield which rested within a pool of water and seemed to cut off a connection between trainers and their Pokemon.

'Interesting…' thought Beka to herself as she looked at the battlefield.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sounds of someone entering the room from the other side of the field. Beka casted out her hazel gaze to see that it was an elderly man that was bald with a massive beard that flowed down his face, tanned skin with blue Unown **A** designs tattoos on his arms, and closed eyes. The elder's attire consisted simply of blue robes that were upon him, tanned colored pants, and held within his hand a staff that beared upon it the ancient symbol designs of Kyogre upon it.

"Is that Spencer?" asked Beka, leaning over the Edgar and whispered to him.

"Yeah, it is," Edgar replied back in his low tone.

"So you two are challenging me for your next Frontier Symbol, I presume?" asked Spencer.

"Yes we are sir," said Beka, bowing to him in greeting, "my name is Beka Goldheart."

"And I'm Edgar Knight sir," said Edgar, bowing to Spencer as well.

"Well," said Spencer, nodding softly at the two trainers, "it's good to meet you Edgar and Miss. Goldheart. Now, shall we begin?"

"Of course," said Edgar and then turned his gaze to Beka, "okay Beka, you ready?"

"Yeah," said Beka, "but…I think you should go first Ed."

"Really?" asked Edgar with a soft blush on his face.

"Yeah," said Beka, "you ought to go and battle Spencer first since I faced Anabel first the last time we had single battles."

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar with a smile and then stepped into the trainer's box that was upon the bricked floor to begin the battle.

"Well then Edgar," said Spencer, "you do know the rules to this battle, right?"

"Yes sir," replied Edgar with a nod, giving Beka a wondering ponder on what the rules for this Battle Frontier facility was.

**_Edgar's Battle_**

"Very well, let's get started then," said Spencer, picking up a Pokeball from within his cloak and threw it out, calling forth: "Arcanine, go!"

From the aerial borne Pokeball burst forth a flash of white light from within and that spilled onto the battlefield. From the mesh of light materialized an Arcanine, a Fire Element that looked like a huge dog-like creature with orange colored fur housing black stripes upon that covered its body, creamed colored, thick fur that was housed upon its tail, on the sides of its legs, and surrounding its neck and face like a mane, a black, sensitive nose on the end of its long muzzle, and also sharp black eyes that held an ancient intelligence within.

"Arrrrr!" roared and barked out Arcanine.

"An Arcanine, huh?" asked Edgar as he pulled out his first Pokeball as well and threw it, calling forth: "Inferno, come on out!"

From Edgar's thrown out Pokeball came forth a burst of white light that broke from the spherical vessel and spilled upon the battlefield as well, materializing to show Inferno had appeared onto the battlefield.

"Charrrr!" roared out Inferno as it spitted out a surge of fire from its mouth.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. Palace Maven Spencer _**

****

**_This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limits _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Now Beka," said Edgar as he turned to the female trainer, "watch how these battles take place in the Battle Palace."

"Okay," said Beka softly and adverted her gaze to the battlefield in the middle of the pool of water.

From the battle, Arcanine and Inferno let out intimidating roars toward one another and then finally, Arcanine made the first move of the round. In a powerful, high moving dash forward, Arcanine slammed its Extremespeed attack hard into Inferno's chest; causing the Fire/Flying Element to stagger back a bit.

"Can't you call out an attack Ed?" asked Beka, wondering why nothing was being done about the situation.

"I can't," said Edgar, "in Spencer's battles, you have to have trust in your Pokemon and let them battle for themselves…"

Beka continued to watch as she then saw Inferno regain its balance upon its feet, spread out its massive dragon wings, and then took flight; showing its claws extended out and then when in close range to Arcanine, Inferno swiped its claws at Arcanine and hit the canine Pokemon. Inferno had attacked Arcanine with Scratch. Recovering from Scratch, Arcanine suddenly vanished into the air and then reappeared behind Inferno and slammed itself hard into Inferno's back; attacking with Aerial Ace. Inferno was knocked to all four of its claws, but then quickly bounded into the air and became airborne above the battlefield upon its massive wings. Then, Inferno made a graceful loop in the air that caused it to disappear and then suddenly reappear behind Arcanine and slam its own Aerial Ace hard into the Fire Element's back.

Arcanine, becoming angered with Inferno, raised up its upper lip to expose its sharp teeth and release an intimidating growl from its throat while Inferno circled above the field and quietly spat out tiny embers as it awaited the next move. Arcanine then began to run around the field, charging up energy within its graceful, running movement, and then made a powerful bound into the air; its teeth bared in and opened with a dark aura shimmering around them to show its Crunch was coming into play. Immediately, Inferno lowered its left wing and dove away from the oncoming Arcanine and dodged the attack. Inferno then turned onto its back in the air and sent out a massive storm of fireballs, also known as Ember, which slammed into Arcanine as an intimidating manner. However, Arcanine's ability, known as Flash Fire, kicked in and allowed the Ember attack to not only hit it, but to restore its HP instead of striking it down. With the extra energy returned to it, Arcanine landed gracefully on the battlefield and looked up at Inferno; giving a smug smirk as the dragon snorted in rage.

This didn't last long as Arcanine striked again with another powerful uplifting of its body toward Inferno and slammed a massive Body Slam into the Charizard and sent it flying brief toward the ceiling. Inferno immediately gained balance within the air and dove down toward Arcanine. Arcanine thrust itself away from Inferno in the air and landed back on the field safely as Inferno craned its head up quickly and curved backup into the air. Then, Inferno made another graceful loop as it ascended up and vanished from sight, only to again reappear from out of nowhere and slam hard into Arcanine; the critical hit Aerial Ace to knock off Arcanine's remaining HP and thus for it to faint.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," called a referee that was positioned along the side of the battlefield, "Charizard is the winner!"

"Great work Inferno," called out Edgar and giving Inferno a thumb's up.

"Char…" Inferno growled as it nodded to Edgar when it landed.

Spencer recalled back Arcanine and then sent another Pokeball out onto the field, calling forth:

"Claydol, go!"

From a flash of white light from the Pokeball came forth Claydol, a Ground/Psychic Element that looked like an ancient doll-like toy with a brown body with a point at the top of its head, a row of pink eyes that surrounded the disked-shaped head with white and tan outlines around them, and also had white, circular shaped and tan dot designs on the front of its body.

"Clay-dol!" droned out Claydol in a low voice as it levitated on the battlefield.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. PM Spencer's Claydol _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

The battle started out with Claydol suddenly vanishing in the air, using its Teleport, and leaving Edgar and Inferno on the edge of their feet. Then, Claydol reappeared behind Inferno and then sent out a golden beam of light that formed from a golden orb of light on its stubby hand; the attack being Hyper Beam. Immediately, Inferno spread out its giant orange and blue membrane wings and took up into the air; evading the Normal Element attack and its catastrophic damage. Then, Inferno lowered itself downward toward Claydol, pinning in its wings, and dove down at the Ground/Psychic Element with its claws glowing again, but this time in a brighter white aura which indicated Cut. Seeing Inferno come down at it with Cut, Claydol immediately raised up its arms and began to glow in a brown aura, which began to cause the field to shake. From the shaking movement, Claydol had summoned forth its Ancientpower move and caused a line of rocks to arise from the field and slam hard into the oncoming Inferno's chest. Inferno growled in pain as the rocks slammed hard into it and thus caused the dragon to crash onto the field, showing that it had fainted to the powerful attack.

"Charizard is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Claydol is the winner!"

Edgar recalled back Inferno and thanked it for a job well done. Then, after clipping Inferno's Pokeball to his belt, Edgar threw out his next Pokeball and called forth:

"Blade, come on out and help me out!"

From the newly thrown out Pokeball came forth Blade upon the field from the mesh of white light.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. PM Spencer's Claydol _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

Claydol was the first to make its move in the new battle and started off using Ice Beam, by merely sending forth a blast of bluish-white light that looked like icy lighting toward Blade. Seeing the attack coming toward it, Blade immediately dodged the attack and began to prepare for its first attack. With a few powerful leaps across the battlefield in agile steps, the leaves on Blade's wrist suddenly began to glow and then merged to form two blades of green light; showing its Leaf Blade attack. Then, when in close range, Blade swung out its arms forward toward Claydol and slammed the Ground/Psychic Element hard with its attack. Claydol did a few backward spins upon its levitation and then balanced with a recover, ready for more. Claydol then attack by forming a golden orb within its stubby right arm's point and then sent forth the attack in the form of a golden beam of light; thus being its Hyper Beam again. Seeing the attack coming, Blade once again leapt out of the way of the attack with a powerful and quick dodge and then went in again for an attack. This time, Blade had opened its mouth and sent forth a brigade of its Bullet Seed attack, being high powered and forceful surges of green lighted seeds. The Grass Element attack took its toll as the attack slammed hard into Claydol and caused a massive critical hit to the Ground/Psychic Element and thus caused it to faint.

"Claydol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Sceptile is the winner!"

"Yes!" cheered out Edgar, "Great job Blade!"

"Scep," said Blade and gave a thumb's up to its trainer.

Spencer recalled back his Claydol, thanked it, and then turned back to field and spoke to Edgar with:

"My, such power and trust that is embodied upon you and your Pokemon…but now, let the final round begin! Go Shiftry!"

From Spencer's last thrown out Pokeball appeared Shiftry before him on the battlefield.

"Shif-try!" called out Shiftry in its low tone.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. PM Spencer's Shiftry _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

Blade was the first to begin this time and started off with its Quick Attack as it blazed toward Shiftry. Shiftry, seeing Blade coming toward it, immediately leapt out of the way of the oncoming Grass Element. Then, as it was in the air, Shiftry turned to face Blade's back and then opened its mouth to shoot out a black sphere of energy toward Blade; being its Shadow Ball attack. The Ghost Element attack slammed hard into Blade's back and caused the lizard-like Pokemon to crash hard onto its knees and hands upon the ground as it winced in pain. Shiftry then came down at Blade with its feet aimed right centered into its back as it prepared for another blow onto its opponent. Blade, immediately lifting its head up and seeing Shiftry come down upon it, quickly leapt from underneath Shiftry's target and successfully dodge the blow as Shiftry crashed hard onto the battlefield. Shiftry was again about to go after Blade, but found itself stuck since the heel-like appendage that was on the bottom of its feet had dug itself into the ground due to the crash and was now stuck in the field.

'A sitting duck…' thought Edgar with a smirk, seeing Blade's chance to strike.

Blade saw this too and also pressed a familiar smirk upon its face, knowing the time to strike was now. Blade didn't hesitate and then with another powerful Quick Attack, Blade got quickly up to Shiftry and prepared its next attack. When it got close to Shiftry, Blade's wrists again glowed in green aura blades and then sliced at Shiftry; causing a powerful blow to the Grass/Dark Element. Then, Blade's claws began to glow in a green aura and slashed once again at Shiftry and knocking the duel Element off of its stuck position and crashing into the ground.

"Wow, I didn't know you taught Blade Dragon Claw," complimented Beka to Edgar.

"Yup," said Edgar with a smile.

Shiftry, shaking off from Dragon Claw, stood back up upon its feet and ready for battle as did Blade when it saw its opponent wasn't done yet. Shiftry then began off by glowing for a brief moment in a white light and began to surround the field of illusions of itself around Blade; using its Double Team attack. Blade scanned the illusions with its golden colored eyes as if detecting the real Shiftry and then pressed on another cunning smirk. Suddenly, Blade vanished into the air and after a few brief moments, it materialized behind one of the Shiftry illusions and slammed hard into it; showing it was the real Shiftry as the illusions simply vanished from the field. Then, without warning, Shiftry turned toward Blade and sent forth another Shadow Ball from its mouth; slamming the attack hard into Blade's chest and sending the Grass Element flying off of it. Blade, recovering within the air, guided itself to a safe landing on its side of the field and awaited the next move of its opponent as Shiftry ready for the continuation of the battle.

Shiftry began off their next round by opening its mouth and forming a sphere of golden light from within and then shot out. Immediately sparking in its mind that Shiftry's next attack was Hyper Beam, Blade immediately jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack as it seared by in a golden blaze of light. Then, as it arose higher into the air, Blade opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful Screech attack that sent out a rattling, ear-splitting noise that caused Shiftry to wince at the attack as its Defense lowered. Then, with another prime moment to strike, Blade came down at Shiftry with its Body Slam attack and slammed hard into its opponent. With the final blow delivered, Blade sprung back off of its opponent and survey the damage on the field; showing that Shiftry had fainted.

"Shiftry is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Sceptile is the winner! The victor of this battle is Edgar Knight!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Edgar as he leapt for joy in his victory, "I won the Spirit Symbol!"

"Congrats Ed," smiled Beka.

"Yup," beamed Edgar and then hugged Beka, "and now…you can battle Spenser and win the symbol as well."

"Yup, I can," said Beka.

"Congratulations Knight," said Spencer as he had approached the trainers from his spot on the field, "you are the proud owner of the Spirit Symbol; however, I will present it to you after my battle with Miss. Goldheart. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing," Edgar said with a nod.

"Well then Miss. Goldheart," said Spencer, turning to face Beka, "are you ready for your battle?"

"Yes I am sir," said Beka with a nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Beka's Battle_**

With final preparations completed, Beka stood within her trainer's box and waited for her battle with Spencer to commence. Spencer didn't hesitate throw out his first Pokeball out and call forth:

"Crobat, go!"

From the aerial Pokeball thrown out came forth from a mesh of white light, in which materialized into Crobat, a Poison/Flying Element that looked like a purple bat with half-closed yellow eyes, its mouth bent in a frown and gleaming forth rows of giant white teeth, and had four pairs of wings with blue membranes that help kept the Pokemon up in the air.

"Crrro!" called out Crobat in a low, gruff voice.

Beka then pulled out her first Pokeball as well and threw, calling forth:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

From Beka's thrown out Pokeball came forth a white surge of white light that materialized into her Flygon upon the battlefield.

"Fly!" cried out Flygon as it appeared upon the field.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Flygon vs. PM Spencer's Crobat _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

Crobat was the first to make its move upon the opponent and did so as it folded in its four wings close to its body and dove down at Flygon, having its teeth bared and glowing in a black aura; its Bite attack. Seeing its opponent coming down upon it, Flygon spread out its diamond shaped wings and leapt into the air; becoming air-borne and evading the oncoming Crobat. Flygon then lowered its head toward Crobat and sent forth a blast of green fire in hopes that its Dragonbreath would strike the bat Pokemon down. Crobat immediately caught sight of the attack and suddenly vanished from its spot on the field, only for it to reappear behind Flygon and slam itself hard into Flygon's back with its Aerial Ace. Flygon unleashed a screech of pain as the attack penetrated into its back and caused it to crash into the ground.

'Whoa…' thought Beka, '…that Crobat is powerful…'

Crobat glided in circles above the field and waited for its opponent to get up as Flygon shakingly climbed back upon its feet and shook off the shock of its attack. Seeing its opponent up, Crobat then dove down again at Flygon with its wings glowing in a white aura to show its Wing Attack was coming into effect. Seeing Crobat coming down upon it, Flygon immediately kicked back up into the air and evaded the oncoming Poison/Flying Element upon its draconic wings. Back within the air, Flygon made a turn to face Crobat and then sent out its Flamethrower attack down upon Crobat. Seeing the Fire Element attack blaze down toward it, Crobat glowed for a moment in a white light and then became surrounded by its own illusions; Double Team coming into effect. The Flamethrower seared through a Crobat illusion and destroyed it on contact, thus making the attack miss the real Poison/Flying Element. Flygon then opened its mouth and unleashed a massive stream of golden star shaped lights, its Swift attack, and allowed the Normal Element attack to cut through the rest of the Crobats, destroying the illusions, and eventually hitting into the real one and causing minor damage to it.

Crobat quickly recovered from the Swift attack and moved onto its next move, in which it showed to have a red pressure mark on the side of its head and rapidly charged at Flygon with its attack known as Frustration. Flygon saw this coming from Crobat and didn't hesitate to admit a haze of dark mist from around its form and to be enveloped by the haze. Crobat sliced through the thick cover and reemerged from the other side; clearing the cloud and seeing that Flygon had vanished. Crobat immediately scanned the area around it in hopes of find Flygon and failed to realize a small line of haze was reforming from behind it. From that haze came forth more dark mist as well as the sudden appearance of Flygon as the dragon Pokemon slammed hard into Crobat's back and sent the bat Pokemon tumbling through the air. Crobat immediately gained momentum as soon as the attack hit, thanks to its four powerful wings, and then disappeared again into the air after doing a graceful loop in the air; its Aerial Ace coming forth again. Crobat then reappeared behind Flygon and slammed another Flying Element attack into Flygon and time, Flygon struck back. Once the Ground/Dragon Element felt Crobat slam into its form, Flygon turned toward Crobat, opened its mouth to show a dark aura surrounding its gleaming teeth, and then slammed its mouth hard into Crobat's main left wing; causing major damage to the wing and causing Crobat to flinch away from Flygon. Seeing this in effect, Flygon didn't hesitate to strike again and this time attacked Crobat with another blast of its Dragonbreath; causing Crobat to be sent down crashing into the battlefield and thus fainting.

"Crobat is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Flygon is the winner!"

"Great job Flygon!" cheered out Beka to her dragon.

"Fly!" cried out Flygon back to its trainer.

"Return Crobat," called out Spencer and recalled back his fallen Pokemon into its Pokeball. Once recalled back, Spencer thanked his Pokemon and then sent forth his second Pokeball, calling forth: "Lapras, go!"

From a second Pokeball came forth a surge of white light that materialized into a Lapras, a Water/Ice Element that looked like a plesiosaur-like creature with light blue smooth skin that was slightly speckled with dark blue patches of coloring on certain parts of its body, a light cream-white underbelly that formed from its lower jaw and under ward towards its tail, a grey spiked plate upon its back, a rounded horn protruded from its forehead, curled appendages on the sides of its head, and giant black/deep brown colored eyes.

"Lauu!" cried out Lapras in a soft voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Flygon vs. PM Spencer's Lapras _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

Lapras was to first to make its move in the battle and began off with opening its mouth, forming a sphere of bluish-white light from within, and then sending forth blasts of bluish-white energy surges that looked like white lighting; this attack being its Ice Beam. Flygon immediately responded with a powerful Flamethrower attack from its mouth and slammed the Fire Element move into Ice Beam, causing the two attacks to explode on contact and cancel each other out. Lapras then formed another Ice Beam attack within its mouth and instead of using it to hit Flygon; it aimed its attack upon the ground and began to freeze the field over in a sheet of ice as well as the swimming pool. Seeing the ice spread around the field, Flygon immediately took upon its green and red-outlined, diamond shaped wings and flew up to evade the ice coverage.

'So that Lapras used Ice Beam over the entire field and pool,' thought Beka, 'I see…so it must have a new way of being able to get around the field more easily…'

With its formation of the new ice field complete, Lapras then began to slide upon its stomach and flippers toward Flygon's side of the field with the same look of the Frustration move upon its face in hopes of attacking Flygon. Flygon lowered its head and dove down toward Lapras in a downward dive and sent forth another Flamethrower toward the oncoming opponent. Lapras then immediately skidded to a halt upon its flippers, craned its head up, and then sent forth a powerful surge of water, Hydro Pump, to meet the Flamethrower and immediately drown it out. The powerful Water Element continued upward and caused Flygon to make a quick dodge to its right and evaded the oncoming attack. Lapras then attack again by opening its mouth and sending forth a spiraling beam of light that was made up of tiny white arrows that followed each other in a single line toward Flygon, the attack being its Secret Power. Flygon, as it had done with Hydro Pump, dove to its right to evade the attack and then came down toward the field at a fast rate. It then did a back flip within the air as it was going down and when its reached the ground, Flygon slammed its long multi-green colored tail into the icy ground and sent forth a massive shockwave from the point of impact. From the point of the hit, a massive surge of white light blazed across the field, the force causing the ice from underneath it to shatter and splinter upwards in jagged formations as the massive Earthquake attack came in range of its target.

Seeing the attack coming toward it, Lapras sent forth a golden aura around its form that expanded out into a bubble shield and braced for impact. The Earthquake attack slammed into the shield and seemed to prove useless as the shield blocked the attack and rendered it useless. The Protect shield then lowered and vanished after Earthquake was over and showed that Lapras was unharmed. Flygon, snorting a bit to see one of its most powerful failed, kicked back up into the air and commenced with its own Double Team attack. Lapras then attack with its Swift as it shot out the golden lights from its mouth and sliced into all of the Flygon illusions, causing minor damage to the real Flygon. With its defenses gone, Flygon flew down toward Lapras in a fast pace, with its wings pinned to its body to gain acceleration, and to commence with its Body Slam attack.

Lapras immediately opened its mouth again and this time unleashed a powerful blast of wind, ice, and snow toward Flygon; its powerful Blizzard attack. The Ice Element attack penetrated hard into the dragon Pokemon as it screeched in pain at the double damaged it received due to its Duel Element makeup. Soon, the attack ceased and caused Flygon to crash onto the field hard and to show it had fainted.

"Flygon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Lapras is the winner!"

"Flygon, return!" called out Beka as she held out Flygon's Pokeball and recalled back her Pokemon. Once returning back into its spherical hold, Beka spoke with: "Thank you Flygon, take a good rest my friend…" and then threw out her next Pokeball; calling forth: "Milotic, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light materialized Beka's Milotic upon the icy field and remained perfectly balanced on the field by not slipping.

"Mi-lo-tic!" called out Milotic in a heavenly voice and awaited for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Milotic vs. PM Spencer's Lapras _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

As before, Lapras helped to start off the new round by raising its head to the air, closed its dark eyes, and unleashed a beautiful, harmonizing song that seemed to go into a deep, lullaby; being its Sing attack. Milotic immediately recognized the attack and sent up a crystal veil around its form that soon turned invisible on its side of the field. The musical notes in which the Sing attack was carried on hit and vaporized on the Safeguard wall and became useless for the battle. Lapras then proceeded to its next attack by glowing in a yellow aura, raised its head, and gave out powerful cry as electricity shot up from the horn on its forehead. The yellow bolts of lighting shot up into the ceiling of the roof and disappeared into the air, but were soon followed up with black clouds beginning to form within the area where the lighting had vanished into. Once the clouds had fully formed and darkened, in a sudden outburst, flashes of yellow lighting blaze down and rained upon Milotic's side of the field and hitting the sea serpent creature hard. Milotic cringed to the attack, but kept its defense up and made it through the attack. Once Shock Wave was over, Milotic attacked next by showing a red pressure mark was placed along the side of its head and charged toward Lapras. Once in close range, Milotic swung its fan tail and smacked Lapras hard with its Frustration attack; the force of the blow sending Lapras skidding backwards on the ice.

As Milotic had done with Shock Wave, Lapras shook off the damage and commenced with its next attack. Glowing now in a bright hue of yellow light, Lapras unleashed a powerful outburst of its Thunder attack toward Milotic. Seeing the attack coming toward it, Milotic immediately sent up a golden shield of light that surrounded its form and deflected off the Thunder attack. Lapras then attacked again by once again using its Frustration to come at Milotic upon the icy field. Milotic quickly slithered and slide away from Larpas' oncoming attack and then turned to face it, raising up its fan like tail, aiming it toward Lapras, splitting the fan scales, and then unleashing a powerful stream of golden light that was shaped in thousands of stars; it's Swift attack. The attack slammed hard into Lapras' side as the Water/Ice Element cried out in pain.

Lapras then again went in for the attack as it unleashed another Shock Wave attack and slammed the attack hard into Milotic, this time causing major damage to the Water Element. Milotic cried out in pain as the electrical attack seared into it and caused it to begin to pant heavy after the blow; exhaustion taking over. However, Milotic wasn't going to give up as it saw its chance for a win over Lapras. Seeing an opening in the ice nearest to it, which was caused by Shockwave, Milotic dove into the water under the ice. Lapras immediately caught what was going on and quickly glided onto the icy battlefield; away from the frozen water. This however proved useless as an upward surge was seen breaking through the ice from behind it and that Milotic had reemerged from the icy depths of the pool. With its scaled tail glowing in a metallic hue, Milotic swung out its Iron Tail attack and nailed Lapras hard with the Steel Element attack. That blow from Milotic caused Lapras to collapse and faint to the attack.

"Lapras is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Great job Milotic!" called out Beka from her trainer's box.

"Mi-lo!" called out her Water Element with a look of happiness in its ruby eyes.

"Return Lapras," called out Spencer, recalling back his fallen Pokemon. Spencer then looked up at Beka and spoke with: "You are just as strong as Knight is Miss. Goldheart…but it seems your heart is missing in the battle…"

'My heart?' asked Beka in her mind as she looked at Spencer in confusion.

"A trainer's heart is shown in their Pokemon within a battle…and it seems that you may not be giving it you're all Miss. Goldheart. Now…allow me to send out my last Pokemon…go Slaking!"

From Spencer's last Pokeball came forth Slaking, a Normal Element that looked like a massive gorilla with course brown fur, cream-brown colored face, hands, feet, and chest, white jagged fur around its neck and along the sides of its head, a pink nose, and having a tired expression on its face and black eyes.

"Sla-king…" Slaking yawned and proceeded to lie down on its side, propping its head upon its left hand.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Milotic vs. PM Spencer's Slaking _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

Slaking began the battle off with a shake as it stood upon its back feet and made a jump into the air, causing it to come crashing down upon the field and slamming hard into the ice that rested below it. From the point of impact, cracks began to form and followed with the sheet of ice to completely shatter and break apart from all around it; thus creating a clearing for the battlefield to be shown as it original was again. Milotic, seeing that Slaking had gone on a defensive maneuver for their first round in the battle, decided to use a defensive move as well and created a Light Screen before it and thus surrounded its side of the field. Slaking merely yawned at the sight of the attack and went to lie back down on the field. Milotic looked at Slaking in a confusing manner and wondering why the Normal Element was taking a nap. Milotic simply decided to go in for the attack and did so by charging toward Slaking, glowing in a thin white aura, and repeatability began to attack the Normal Element with its Return attack.

Suddenly, Slaking woke up and then, seeing Milotic in close range, attack the Water Element with a glowing white fist; its Mega Punch. With a powerful swing of its fist, Slaking slammed Milotic hard with the attack and caused the Water Element to crash hard onto the field and for dust to fly everywhere. Once the dust cleared, it showed that Milotic had fainted upon the battlefield.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Slaking is the winner!"

"Return Milotic," called out Beka, holding out her Water Element's Pokeball and recalling back Milotic in a beam of red light, "thanks Milotic, take a good rest my friend…" Beka then removed her final Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

From a flash of white light materialized Beka's Blaziken upon the battlefield, her final Pokemon in this battle.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed Blaziken and then clutched its fists, causing fire to flare around its wrists.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. PM Spencer's Slaking _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

****

Slaking seemed to slack off again, in which Blaziken used its first turn to power up its strength with Focus Energy by absorbing energy from its surroundings. Then, shaking out of its slacking stage, Slaking charged at Blaziken with a glowing Mega Punch attack. Blaziken immediately responded to the attack with its Fire Punch attack and sent forth its fiery attack toward its opponent and slammed into its opponent's fist as well. The two attacks collided and sent forth a shock wave that burst in between the opponents and sent them flying back to their own sides of the field. Slaking, seeing a tough opponent was presented to it, decided to not to go into its usual napping moment and instead readied for its next attack. The new move that Slaking performed consisted of it charging toward Blaziken on all fours and then leapt into the air when it go close to Blaziken, it's left back foot also glowing in a white light and showing its Mega Kick. Blaziken immediately saw what was going on and dodged Slaking, followed by it sending forth a burst of orange and golden flame light that was wrapped and held together with white flames.

'No!' exclaimed Beka in her mind as a look of shock plastered her face, 'Why is Blaziken using its Overheat attack now?'

Slaking immediately sent forth a golden shield of light, its Protect, to surround its form and to cause the Overheat attack to negate and thus become useless. Blaziken suddenly showed exhaustion in its form as it seemed to breath a bit heavy as its Special Attack sharply decreased, but it shook off the effect as if it was nothing. Blaziken then went onto the defense as it opened its claws, created a pair of orange and golden hue colored swords of fire in each hand, and then began to do an ancient dance, its Swords Dance, and thus increased its Attack strength. Slaking then dug its hand into the ground before it and swung out a mound of mud toward Blaziken, using its Mud-Slap move on the duel Element opponent. Blaziken merely leapt over the Mud-Slap move and with a powerful thrust forward, Blaziken charged toward Slaking and curled its right claw into a fist. Upon the fist shown a reddish-brown aura that was designed with a starburst shape on the knuckles and when Blaziken got into position, its swung out its fist and slammed its version of Rock Smash into Slaking; knocking the gorilla Pokemon backwards.

Slaking immediately leapt back to its feet, unshaken by the damage and causing Blaziken to pose into a defensive stance for battle. Slaking then curled its huge hands into fists and began to slam them into the ground hard, causing the field to rumble and shake to its movement. Then, from the field came forth large boulders that arose high into the air due to Slaking's beating manner and then began to rain down upon Blaziken; the move being Rock Slide. Blaziken's fists again clenched and glowed in a reddish-brown aura, signaling another Fighting Element attack to commence. Blaziken then leapt into the air toward the Rock Slide attack and began to swing its fists toward the falling matter, breaking the rocks into hundreds of pieces as its fist made contact and thus showing off its Brick Break.

This gave Slaking its chance, due to Rock Slide being a distraction, to unleash its most powerful attack and did so as it opened its mouth, formed a sphere of golden light from within, and then shot out the attack in a beam of golden hyperactive light. Blaziken, who was still in the middle of breaking away Rock Slide, caught sight of Hyper Beam and using a falling rock as ground, it leapt higher into the air to evade the attack. Blaziken failed to realize that a huge rock was in its path, since it was more concerned of being hit by Hyper Beam, and thus ran into it and to cause the Fire/Fighting Element to plummet back to the battlefield and crash hard onto the field. The Hyper Beam, which suddenly ricocheted off a huge boulder, suddenly slammed into the ground where Blaziken was and critically hit the fire bird Pokemon and caused it to roar in pain.

"Blaziken!" Beka exclaimed for her Pokemon.

She watched helpless from the pool at her Pokemon as Slaking finished off by slamming itself hard into Blaziken and causing a massive critical hit with its Body Slam attack on the duel Element. The Normal Element, seeing the damage it had done, backed off of its opponent to see the results of its attack and it showed that Blaziken had fainted to the move.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Slaking is the winner! The victor of this battle belongs to Palace Maven Spencer!"

Beka, feeling a second defeat of the day fall upon her, quietly recalled Blaziken back into its Pokeball and in a weak voice thanked it for a job well done. She then quietly clipped the Pokeball back onto her belt and began to walk out of the doorway of the room.

"Hey Beka…" said Edgar, showing a concerned look in his blue eyes for his friend's defeat, "…you did good and…"

"Thanks Edgar…" Beka cut into his words and then continued to walk off.

"Beka, wait!" called out Edgar but saw that she had left the room and that the door behind her shut. "Beka…" said Edgar softly.

"She seems to have a lot on her mind Knight…" spoke Spencer as he now stood beside the black haired trainer.

"Yeah…I guess," said Edgar, "but…I have never seen her up and leave a battle like that before…as if it was nothing…"

"Something must be troubling her heart," said Spencer, "for it is said that a trainer's heart is the key into success with relationship with Pokemon…I'm afraid her heart wasn't all in this battle…the poor child…"

Edgar then seemed to have a feeling a guilt fill him inside and wondered if the conflict he had with Beka earlier that day seemed to have affected her battle.

'I hope…I didn't hurt you Beka…' thought Edgar as he seemed to be shaken a bit.

"Well here," said Spencer, handing Edgar a golden badge of a square shape design embedded on it, "as for your victory here at the Battle Palace, you have earned the Spirit Symbol."

"Thank you Spencer," said Edgar, taking the symbol badge into his hand.

Spencer softly nodded and then spoke with:

"Perhaps you can also tell Miss. Goldheart that she can come back and challenge me again anytime…and to please look deep into her heart and find what she lost…"

"I will sir," said Edgar and then taking a quick bow, left the Battle Palace after Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka's training for her rematch against Spencer will include the arrival of a few more new faces as well as the search from within her heart…

I must apologies for the late delay of this chapter, but I have been banned from the site for a while (and I wish not to go into why) as well as busy with college and other factors.


	11. Training of the Heart: Part I

New Disclaimers: I do not own Samantha McPhoenix or Cyrus Scott. These OCs belong to fellow authors: PichuStar (Samantha) and Cyrus Arcanum (Cyrus). Thanks also go out to Cyrus and BEWK for helps on certain parts of this chapter. Additionally, I would also like to state that I will close the submissions of OCs by other authors beginning at the posting of this chapter, mostly because I am extremely busy with other things and I tend to accidentally forget most of the OCs that need to be up. I will probably open up submissions again, but now is not the time. For those who have already sent me OC bios before this update, I will post them up as soon as I can as the story unfolds.

Training the Heart: Part I

"Should one of us talk to her?" asked May, in which she and Katie were standing before the closed door to their room.

"Maybe it's best if we both chatted with her…" said Katie and proceeded toward the door to open it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having not moved from the bed after getting back in from the Center a few hours ago, Beka laid upon the lower bunk of her bed, upon her right side, and was staring at the wall; pondering upon the thoughts that had seeped into her mind and bothered her all day...

"_Humph! You are so pathetic…" grunted Larz as he recalled back his Magneton._

"_What do you mean?" asked Beka, looking up at Larz._

"_You haven't given your all in this battle," said Larz._

"_I'm sorry," said Beka, "I told you I wasn't in the mood for a battle…"_

"_If I can beat you, anyone can!" shouted Larz, "And they call you the Emerald of Hoenn…you're nothing but a joke. You're just a weakling as Knight…in fact, even more of one…"_

This followed with another…

"_Why do you do this?" asked Beka, "Why do you make others feel so down about themselves?"_

"_Because I enjoy crushing weaklings like you," laughed Larz._

"_You're nothing but a bully," said Beka, "true weaklings at that…"_

"_Oh really? If I'm a weakling, then how did I beat you then?" asked Larz with a chuckle, "Maybe you should go back to wherever you came from…you don't belong here…"_

"Stupid Larz…" muttered Beka as she gripped her pillow that had been propped under her head.

Then, more memories began to fill her mind and tap at the essence within…

"_Next time, if you want to battle, I'm not that hard to find," spoke Larz, "but in your current…I pity you…a real trainer should look deep within and search what they lost…"_

Followed with…

"_You are just as strong as Knight is Miss. Goldheart…" spoke Spencer, "…but it seems your heart is missing in the battle…"_

'_My heart?' asked Beka in her mind as she looked at Spencer in confusion._

"_A trainer's heart is shown in their Pokemon within a battle…and it seems that you may not be giving it you're all Miss. Goldheart," he continued._

'What do those two mean by that?' asked Beka in her mind, 'I mean…I train with my Pokemon everyday…no matter what, and I care for my Pokemon so much and support them with all I have…but…what am I missing?'

Suddenly, a turning of the doorknob to the room caused Beka to roll onto her back and to see Katie and May proceed within the room.

"Katie…May…" spoke Beka, "…hi…"

"Hey Beka," said Katie with a nod.

"Are you alright Beka?" asked May, sitting down on the end of Beka's bed, "You haven't had much contact with us after your battle with Spencer. You're not upset that you lost, are you?"

"No…it's not that…" said Beka, "…it's just something that's kind of bothering me…"

"What is it?" asked Katie as she sat on the bed as well.

"Guys…" said Beka, "…do you know what it means to battle with all your heart?"

"As in a Pokemon battle?" asked May.

"Yeah," Beka nodded softly.

"Well Beka," said Katie, "it's a special power and bond that you share with all your Pokemon…you all act together as one instead of individuals and within battle, you both take the pain, the power, the struggle, and the victories. To battle with your heart is battling with a purpose…sure, we all have different dreams in our lives, but we work hard for our dreams and wish for the best…" Katie then looked at Beka and said: "…Beka, you want to become a Dragon Pokemon trainer right?"

"Yeah, I do," said Beka with a nod.

"Then if you want to get that goal accomplished…you ought to continue to do the best you can do," said Katie with a soft smile.

"I think I understand where you're coming from Katie," said Beka with a soft smile, "thank you."

"Sure," replied Katie, "no prob."

"Well come on then!" said May, taking Beka's hand, "You need to come out and at least talk to the others…they're worried about you; especially Ed."

"I know," said Beka softly, "I need to chat with them as well."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, the girls had arrived in the lounge where the guys where hanging out at and went to go sit with them.

"We finally dragged her out of the room," said May with a bubbly smile of confidence.

"Hey Beka," said Edgar, scooting over on a space on the couch and then patting the seat down with his hand, "come sit beside me."

"Okay…" said Beka and went to seat down beside Edgar.

As she sat down, May proceeded to sit by Brendan as Katie went to sit with Night.

"So how are you feeling Beka?" asked Brendan.

"I'm okay," said Beka, "I just had something boggling my mind ever since that battle with Spencer."

"Ed told us," said Garrett, "you lost to him."

"Yeah," nodded Beka, "but I think I'm going to do some more training before I face off against Spencer; probably give it a day or so..."

"Well then that's good," said Katie with a smile, "and now that we finally got you out of bed, it's time for our event."

"Event?" asked Beka, turning to look at the clock to see what time it was and seeing it read: **8:00 PM**

"Remember?" asked Katie with a smile and grabbed Beka's arm, "Well then…come on Beka! Let's go! Come on May! We have a get together to run!"

"Where are you guys going?" asked Edgar with a curious look upon his face, wondering why all the sudden Beka had to go when she just came out.

"Well Ed," said May with a giggle, "you and the boys can have a guy's night out in Brendan's room."

"But…hey!" exclaimed Edgar, but saw that Katie and May had already dragged Beka away into their room within the Center, leaving the guys alone in the lounge.

"I…I wanted to spend some time with Beka…" said Edgar as a river of anime tears streamed down from his eyes.

"Well…what are we four gonna do?" asked Brendan, referring to him, Edgar, Night, and Garrett, "Hang out in our room and play video games?"

"I guess…" sighed Edgar.

"Well," said Brendan, "too bad the others can come since Ken, Benen, and Jack all decided to turn in for the night."

"Alright!" said Garrett, plastering on a huge grin, "I'm gonna whoop all ya butts in DDR!"

Night simply sighed to his statement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"All right Beka…truth or dare?" came May's voice to Beka.

"Well…let's try…dare…" spoke Beka softly as she pondered on the decision.

Within the room that all three girls bunked in during their stay at the Pokemon Center, they were sitting on the floor playing a simple game of "Truth or Dare" to pass the time during the night. Now out of their trainer clothes, Beka was wearing a PJ outfit that consisted of a pair of lounge that looked like Blaziken legs with red and yellow jagged design at the bottom of the pants, a spaghetti strap night top that was red with yellow straps and trimming, and a sleepwear zip up hoodie that was red with white around the neck and collar and had the white hood in the shape of Blaziken's wing-like hair in the back, Katie was within a pair of light green night shorts with a light green, Pokeball emblem pullover hoodie over her plain white night tank top, and with May having pink pair of flower design lounge pants and spaghetti strap nightshirt with a Beautifly emblem upon the chest.

"Okay…" said May, now having an evil grin on her face, "…you have to go up to Edgar and give him a full, passionate kiss on the lips!"

That statement immediately caused Katie to gasp and for Beka to wield red blush all over her face and stutter with a wide-eyed look on her face:

"B-B-B-B-B-B-BUT…"

"No buts! The dare is sealed! Now go!" protested May and pointed to the door.

Nervously, Beka stammered with: "O-O-O…k-k-kay…"

The red-haired trainer then nervously stood to her feet and left the room, fear shaking in her step as she walked into the hallway. Slowly, she shakingly proceeded to the guy's room and tapped on the door in a knock. She then, with her hands together and squeezing one another in a nervous bind, waited for a bit until the door creaked open. Beka immediately saw who it was that answered and blushed red, but thankfully held it back before it was noticeable.

"Huh? Oh hey Beka," said Edgar, within his plain green shirt and pant combo and smiled softly to see her.

"Um…Ed…" spoke Beka nervously, "…could I talk to you for a moment in the hallway?"

"Sure," nodded Edgar and then turned to inside the room and spoke with: "Be right back guys!"

With a few 'okay's' from the guys, Edgar stepped out of the room and into the hallway with Beka. Little did they notice, but Katie and May were watching, unnoticed, from the other room and trying to hold back giggles of excitement.

"What's up?" asked Edgar.

"Um…" said Beka nervously, "…I don't know…how to put this…but…"

"Yeah?" asked Edgar, having a long pause in his sentence.

'I'm going to kick myself for this…' thought Beka and immediately grabbed Edgar into her arms, pull him close to her, and pressed in a simple, deep, passionate kiss into his lips. Edgar immediately was caught by surprise; his eyes widened in disbelief, and just froze there in his spot as Beka kissed him. Beka then let him go softly and backed away slowly, blushing completely overcoming her face.

"Well…um…bye!" exclaimed Beka and ran back into the room.

Edgar was in complete shock of what had just happened and just stood there, wondering if all that had happened was true. Moments later, Brendan poked his head out of the room and spoke with:

"Hey Ed…you coming back in?"

"Heh…heh…" laughed Edgar in a shocked chuckle.

"Ed?" asked Brendan, stepping out of the room and approaching his friend, "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

Edgar was completely out of it.

"Yo, Ed…you alive?" asked Brendan, waving his hand at Ed's face.

As that action occurred, Edgar fell back and fainted.

"GAH!" screamed Brendan and immediately ran back to room to yell out to Garrett and Night: "Guys! Ed's fainted! Drag him back in!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my gosh Beka!" squealed May in delight, "I can't believe you actually kissed Edgar!"

"Yeah! And did you see the look on Ed's face as Beka kissed him May?" stated Katie.

Both girls then giggled in excitement as Beka was sitting on the floor before the girls with a huge white pillow clutched in her arms and trying to hide the growing red blush that had completely consumed her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, after being dragged back into Brendan's room and onto his bed, Edgar was still passed out and the guys were trying to revive the black hair trainer from his sudden state.

"Garrett…" said Brendan, "…give me a pair of your socks…that should bring him back."

Garrett quietly pulled off his socks from his feet and handed them to Brendan. Dangling them before Edgar's face, Brendan waved the socks around Edgar's face and the guys soon saw that the socks were taking effect.

"Eww…" moaned Edgar as he stirred and began to plaster a sour look on his face.

"Oh good…" said Brendan, "…he's still alive…"

"Hey," said Garrett, "what happened Ed?"

"Beka…." said Edgar softly.

"What about her?" asked Night.

"She…um…" said Edgar softly as he began to blush.

"She what?" asked Brendan.

"She kissed me," spoke Edgar.

"WHA?!" the guys exclaimed in unison.

"Beka…kissed me…" said Edgar softly, blushing and smiling to what he just said, "…heh…"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Brendan, "I knew May was going to play 'Truth of Dare'!"

With that, Brendan stood up from his spot in the room and left. Proceeding down toward the girls' room, Brendan stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"May!" exclaimed Brendan, "I need to talk to…"

His sentence was stopped short as he saw the door opened and that both Katie and May were standing there with angry looks on their faces, seeing their party was interrupted.

'Uh…oh?' questioned Brendan in his mind as he saw the two trainers before him and plastering on a bead of sweat on his head.

"How dare you…" said Katie.

"…interrupt our party…" finished May and then stated with: "Hey Beka…I have a new idea…let's play: 'Pretty Up Sweat-Band Boy'!"

"Uh…I just remembered!" exclaimed Brendan, "I gotta go!"

Brendan then turned and was about to flee back to the guy's room, but was suddenly stopped as both May and Katie grabbed onto Brendan's shirt.

"Oh no you don't…he-he-he…" the two girls said in unison and then dragged Brendan back into their room.

Immediately, Brendan began to thrash in the girls' strong grips and then latched himself onto the door's frame; however, this proved futile as his grip slipped and continued to go more into the room. In one last action, Brendan unleashed a girlish scream that was his last action before the door before him closed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, the guys heard the door to their room creak open. Edgar and Garrett, who were in the middle of playing a combat game, paused to see who it was as Night looked up from the game's player's guide book to see who it was as well. They saw that it was Brendan; with dark red eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss all over his face as well as bits of blue and light green colored make-up markings that had been squiggled into is hair as if he was in a conflict.

"What happened to you?!" exclaimed Garrett as he saw Brendan and immediately burst out laughing.

Edgar and PK also joined in with the laughter as well while Night, trying to hold back hysterical laughter like Edgar and Garrett, merely chuckled deeply.

"Grr!" growled Brendan, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, Edgar reached into his backpack and pulled out a camera.

"Smile!" grinned Edgar as he aimed the camera at Brendan and snapped a photo of Brendan's 'new makeover'.

"HEY! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!" screamed Brendan and lunged at Edgar, hoping to grab the camera before his photo of his 'new look' was publicized.

Edgar simply made a stepping dodge to his right which led Brendan to crash into the wall.

"Ow…" stated Brendan softly, in a muffle yet hurt tone.

This caused the guys to laugh and for Edgar to speak out with:

"Way to go Snowcone."

Meanwhile, as this incident had occurred, PK quietly slipped out of the room and proceeded down the hallway to the girls' room. When reaching their door, PK stood upon its back feet and gently knocked at the door.

"Pi-ka…" PK said as it knocked.

PK then heard someone coming to the door and looked up to see the brass door knob turn. The door then creaked open and the Electric Element saw it was Beka who had opened the door.

"Oh hi PK," said Beka with a smile, "you want to come in?"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK in excitement and then dashed by Beka's feet and entered into the room.

With them seeing PK enter, Katie and May greeted PK in welcome.

"Hi PK!" called out May.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK and jumped into May's arms.

"Aww," said May, hugging PK, "you're so adorable!"

"Cha!" exclaimed PK as Katie and Beka laughed softly at the Electric Element.

"So did you guys really think that was necessary to do to Brendan?" asked Beka.

"Oh come on Beka," smirked Katie, "Sweat-Band Boy got what he deserved after interrupting our get together."

"And besides," giggled May, "knowing Brendan, he won't do anything to us since we're girls."

"Yup!" complied Katie with her arm in a flex, "It's good to be women!"

Katie and May laughed as Beka quietly sweat dropped to their statements.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Late into the night, the Center had mostly closed down and remained dark as trainers and visitors to the Center settled in for the night. Within their room, Katie was sprawled upon the lower bunk of one of the bunk beds in sleep as May was leaning against the bed post of the bed with a pillow propped between her head and the post with PK nestled in her lap and arms, both in sleep as well. The only one who was still awake was Beka, as she was leaning against a window in a chair with her elbows propped on the windowsill and her hands cupping to hold up her head. She was quietly gazing up at the stars and continued to ponder on the thoughts of what Larz and Spencer had told her earlier.

'I just don't understand…' thought Beka, '…I thought I had given my all in those battles…then…why am I not giving my heart in full into these battles?' She then realized something. 'It couldn't be because…of who I like…can it?'

Beka then softly sighed and closed her hazel eyes for a moment.

'Maybe I ought to go for a walk…' Beka thought and stood.

Beka then walked over to her bunk, took her trainer clothes into her arms, went into the bathroom that was put into their room, and closed the door. Moments later, Beka came out in her trainer's clothes, set her night clothes on her bunk, and quietly proceeded out of the room and into the hallway of the Center. She then took the hallway down toward the front entrance/lobby of the Center and then stepped out of the building.

The night air was cool and breezy, the smells of the forest and ocean mixing together as one and spreading their gentle scent across the island region. The breeze of the wind also felt gentle and nice to Beka's face as the invisible matter gently ran its caressing fingers through her red hair and caused it to dance in a natural harmony. Beka then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of this sweetness, which then lead her to reopen her eyes when she exhaled. She then shoved her gloved hands into her pants' pockets and began to walk along the paved walkways of the Battle Frontier.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One of the walkways she walked upon led Beka to the harbor of the Battle Frontier which housed various boats and cruise liners along the massive white paved docks, as well as seeing a few trader ships leaving and coming into the Frontier. Unnoticed, Beka walked to a dock that was empty and seeming free from any shipyard workers or sailors. She then leaned against the railing that surrounded the dock, feeling the cool metal of the rails absorb into her skin, and scanned out into the ocean. The same breeze from the ocean gently danced by her in their travels across the region and continued to play with her hair as they passed. For a few moments, silence occurred with the only sounds of the surroundings were the lapping of waves gently against the dock and the faint blow of a ship's horn.

"Nice night huh?" came a voice from behind Beka, automatically making her jump and spin around to see who was behind her.

Beka then softly sighed a breath of relief to see it was only another trainer. Beka saw that this trainer was a seventeen year old girl, just like her, that stood at about five foot one, in which she was six inches shorter than Beka, with dark brown hair that slightly went past shoulder-length, greenish-brown eyes that gleamed from behind a pair of pink sunglasses, and wore an attire consisting of a magenta-colored tank top, blue jeans, black boots, a headband that was quite unique since it had two straps that clipped together in the back and from these clips sprouted out two feathers that were colored in a beautiful multi coloration, a black wristband around her left wrist as a silver chain bracelet wrapped around her right wrist, and also wore a silver necklace with a red jewel hanging from the chain. Beka also saw that the girl had a Pikachu sitting upon her right shoulder and wearing a purple bandana around its ears, sort of like Edgar's PK with the hat. The girl then realized that she might have scared Beka and spoke with:

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…"

"It's okay," said Beka as she placed on a soft smile of reassurance.

"Well, I didn't mean to bother you," said the girl, "I was just taking a stroll with Joey and noticed that I wasn't alone."

"Oh no!" said Beka, "You're not a bother, I don't mind the company…I just came to think…" Beka then noticed the Pikachu on her shoulder. "…so, is that Pikachu on your shoulder named Joey?"

" Chu! Pi-ka-chu!" stated the Pikachu, named Joey, as if saying: _Yup! You're right!_

"Yup," said the girl with a soft laugh and then extended her hand out to Beka, "and my name is Samantha McPhoenix, but my friends call me Sam for short."

"Cool," said Beka and shook her hand, "I'm Beka Goldheart…it's nice to meet you Sam."

"Likewise," nodded Sam and then the two let go.

As Beka had finished shaking her hand, she felt something hit her, like a mental click, which seemed to cause Beka to be more curious of Sam. Beka seemed that Sam's grip had admitted a warm, fiery tingle that felt ancient and rebirthing that flowed through Beka's body and caused her to stand there for a brief moment in silence. She had felt this vibe before and even thought it wasn't the same, it seemed like an energy source that was given by those…of the Chosen Ones…

"Are you alright?" came Sam's voice into Beka's ear.

"Huh?" asked Beka, snapping out of the moment.

"I asked if you were okay," spoke Sam.

"Oh!" said Beka, "I'm okay…just kind of spaced there for a moment…sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," said Sam.

"So I'm guessing you're here to participate in the Battle Frontier, huh?" asked Beka.

"Not really," said Sam, "I'm just visiting this region and relaxing within my travels."

"Well that's good," said Beka.

"Yeah," nodded Sam, "so I take it you're competing as well?"

"Yeah, I am," said Beka with a soft nod, but then cast her gaze out onto the ocean.

"I can sense something is wrong," said Sam.

"Well…it's just something has been kind of bugging me," said Beka, "but I doubt you'd be interested in listening to my problem."

"I'm all ears," spoke Sam.

"Well," said Beka, kind of hesitant to speak about it to someone she just meet, since she probably knew that wouldn't want to hear her complaining, "it's just…I had just battled and lost twice to different opponents and they told me that I haven't given all of my heart into my recent battles…"

"I see," said Sam, "and you think that you haven't as well?"

"I don't know really…" said Beka.

"Well," said Sam, "if you want my opinion, I believe that if you have a strong bond with your Pokemon and fully trust them, then nothing will stop you in achieving your goals."

"You're right Sam," said Beka with a nod, knowing that this was something similar that Katie had spoke earlier, "thanks and I think I know what to do now…"

"Well that's good," said Sam with a soft smile, "well…I guess I should be going then…I have a lot more traveling of this region to explore."

"Okay then," said Beka, "hey…do you think maybe by some chance we can hang out sometime?"

"Sure," said Sam, "be glad too."

"Okay then," said Beka, "then I'll see you around then."

"Alright, bye!" said Sam and waved as she walked.

"Pi-ka-chu!" waved Joey as well.

As the two were gone from sight, Beka knew that maybe it was time to head back to the Center after their brief conversation and did so. As she walked within the night atmosphere, she couldn't help but think…was Sam really someone just like her?

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was in the morning that Beka returned to the Center. Her talk with Sam that night had helped to give her an idea about what to do with her training for her rematch. She decided that she would do what she normally did with her Pokemon: help to train them with their battling skills as well as somehow learning about connecting her heart even more with her team. So after picking up her Pokemon from Nurse Joy and grabbing a quick bite to eat, Beka returned back into the outdoors of the Battle Frontier in hopes of getting some much needed training done; only her sudden arrivals and leavings prompted the conversation of the group during breakfast.

"So has anyone else seen Beka this morning?" asked May.

"I haven't," said Brendan as he ate away at his breakfast, "but knowing her…she went to do some training as always."

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" asked Garrett.

"She does," nodded Benen as he feed his Swablu that rested next to his place on the table, "but I don't blame her…with not the Battle Frontier to worry about, she also has to fend off any threats from Team Sky…"

"That's true…" nodded Night softly.

"I just hope we can see her later on today," said Katie as she added onto the conversation.

Edgar was the only one who was quiet and was gently flaking around a bit of his scrambled eggs upon his fork, thinking of the event that occurred last night and blushing at the thought of what had happened.

"You okay Big Brother Ed?" asked Ken as he saw the black haired trainer playing with his food.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, slightly startled by Ken's voice and looking around at the table. He then pressed on an innocent smile as more blush appeared and spoke with: "Oh sure! I'm just quite dappy and handy...I mean!...Happy and dandy!" and then rubbed the back of his head and laughed like an idiot.

The breakfast group sweat-dropped to Edgar's odd behavior.

"So…what's up with him?" asked Jack as he took a bite out of a corner of toast.

"Lover boy over here got a kiss last night…didn't ya squirt?" asked Garrett with a chuckle.

"Grr…" growled Edgar and blushed more, "…shut up Garrett!"

"Really?" asked Jack, now a bit interested in the subject, "So who was it?"

"Well," said Garrett, "if you wanna hint…she's someone we all kno-AAAHHHH!!!"

Garrett's words had been cut short as Edgar had put the blond haired trainer in a headlock.

"You talk more…you die…" growled Edgar and then grabbed a piece of French toast from Garrett's plate, "…so I suggest: shove it!" and then smashed the breakfast food into Garrett's mouth to keep him muffled.

That sign from Edgar gave everyone the impression of keeping their mouths shut about that certain subject and decided it was time to move on to another issue. Garrett chewed and swallowed the French toast and then glared at Edgar before returning to his meal. May and Katie giggled to themselves as they knew of the events from last night.

"Hmm…" said Brendan, "…you know…I think I'm going to go help Beka out with her training…"

"Are you sure?" asked Edgar and then smirked with, "Because I didn't know that a Sweat-Band Boy like yourself could help train others…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "I'm a pretty good Pokemon trainer! I've worked along my dad ever since I was little and I could possibly help Beka out with a thing or two!"

"Like how to bleach your hair?" chuckled Edgar.

"GRR!!!" growled Brendan as a death glare posted upon his face.

"Now calm down Brendan…" said May, gently patting his shoulder and smiling, "…you are a great trainer and you make me proud everyday."

"Thanks May," smiled Brendan and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

May giggled and blushed as she hugged Brendan and he returned the favor with a hug as well. Edgar watched the two in silence and thought…if he could only share that happiness with the one he really wanted to be with…

"Well, see you guys later!" waved off Brendan and then left to group.

"Brendan's so sweet to help Beka like that," complimented Katie to May.

"I know," said May, "Brendan is the greatest!"

"I'm sure that Brendan can help out Beka with her training a bit," said Jack.

"True…" said Night with a soft nod.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning within the Battle Frontier was calm and serene as Beka trekked along a path; quietly strolling in the woods and wondering what her new strategy should be and to which of her Pokemon she should practice with first. As she pondered upon her thoughts, she almost failed to notice the sound of something mystical fill the air. Beka paused in her step and listened…hearing that it was a strange, yet beautiful music tune being played nearby and filling the air with a calming serenity.

"Hmm?" asked Beka, "What is that sound…it sounds like a song…"

Her voice must have startled the origin of voice as silence filled the air, followed by rustling within the tree branches over her head. Beka looked up to see what caused the rustling, but saw that whatever was in that spot had taken off as it ran across the tree branches.

"That was odd…" Beka spoke, blinking for a few moments and following her hazel gaze along the rustling tree branches.

Suddenly, whatever was in the tree seemed to trip as Beka heard a faint grunt and then a shadowed figure dropping from the tree and landed into a series bushes. Beka gasped and ran over to where the figure had fallen at within the bushes and to hope to see whoever it was would be alright. When she approached the bush, Beka saw that a boy, being about eleven years of age with lustrous green hair that radiated and gleamed brightly in the sunlight, bright blue colored eyes that glowed like watery glass with strange dark markings underneath them, and wore an attire consisting of a green vest that overlapped a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and having a dragon symbol upon the back of the vest, a pair of black pants, and green shoes upon his feet; had now crawled out of the underbrush, having twigs and leaves protruding from his hair and clothes.

"Hey," said Beka, kneeling to the boy, "are you alright?"

The boy coughed a bit and adverted his gaze up to Beka, speaking with, as his hand was near his mouth:

"I think I broke a tooth…"

"Oh…here…" said Beka, helping the boy up to his feet and seeing he was exactly four feet tall, "…we have to get you to the Center so Nurse Joy can look at it."

"Nah, I'm good," smiled the boy, "See?"

The boy opened his mouth to Beka to show her that the cracked tooth was _actually _healing itself before her very eyes.

"Whoa…" spoke Beka softly and then switched to thought with: '…how can that be?'

Just then, the mysterious boy let out a soft yawn and flopped upon Beka in a sleepy manner. Beka immediately caught the boy in her arms and spoke with:

"Hey…you okay?"

"Brother…" spoke the boy as he was against Beka, "…you know my big brother…"

"Big Brother?" asked Beka.

"Yeah," said the boy as his gentle blue eyes looked up into Beka's, "He's my big bro. He watches over me when I show up."

"Umm…I don't mean to be rude or anything," said Beka, "but…who is your Big Brother?"

"He said…his name…" stated the boy, sort of spacing out, "…I just call him Cousin Eddie."

"Cousin Eddie…?" asked Beka and then realized something about that name, "Oh! You mean Edgar Knight?"

"I think that's what he called himself," said the boy.

"Yeah…I know him," said Beka, "he's one of my best friends."

The boy seemed to smile at Beka when she told him that and spoke with:

"I'm Cyrus Scott. Nice ta meet cha!"

"I'm Beka Goldheart. It's nice to meet you too," spoke Beka with a soft smile.

Beka then notice Cyrus was looking around and caused her to have a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Something wrong Cyrus?" asked Beka.

"Now where is my flute…oh!" asked Cyrus and then looking up to see his flute was still stuck in the tree, "There it is!"

Suddenly, Cyrus lifted off the ground in a levitating float and grabbed the flute from the tree branch where it hanged. Beka stood there in shock at Cyrus being able to float.

'He…he floats!' exclaimed Beka in her mind, 'Can it be…?'

Cyrus then came back down and landed on the ground beside Beka with a gentle tap of his feet.

"Left my flute," said Cyrus with a smile.

"I…see…" spoke Beka, trying to remain calm and then switching to thought again: 'Could he possibly be…?'

"Something wrong?" asked Cyrus, looking at Beka with his head slightly tilted and holding a curious gaze in his eyes, "You look pale."

"Um…I'm okay," said Beka, regaining composer, "I just kind of spaced out for a moment, sorry."

A blank moment of silence filled the atmosphere and then was broken when Cyrus changed the subject with:

"Where were you three years ago?"

"Three years ago?" asked Beka, and seemed to become nervous with: "Umm…I…was…" then switched to thought: 'Oh man…I can't tell him I come from a different reality…'

"Then you weren't around to hear about the whole 'Children of Dakurai' thing," spoke Cyrus.

"Children of Dakurai?" asked Beka.

Cyrus nodded and spoke with:

"A powerful Dark Element Pokemon named Dakurai chose 57 children from around the world…altering their bodies and mind and I was one of them…"

Cyrus then looked down with a focused look on his face.

"He's gone now, but I still got powers from him, hence the marks under my eyes and the weird glowing hair."

Cyrus then gestured to the markings and hair upon his head and face.

"Oh," said Beka, noticing the features, "I'm sorry that happened to you Cyrus."

"It's cool," said Cyrus with a smile, "At least I could still hang out with all of my old friends. There was Lance, Steven, Brawly, Wallace…" and continued on for a while with other names.

"Well, that's good Cyrus," said Beka with a soft smile.

"So…you're a Pokemon Trainer?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes, I am," said Beka.

"Me too," said Cyrus, "I started a few months ago."

"That's cool," said Beka, "Are you competing here in the Battle Frontier?"

"I dunno where I'm going right now," said Cyrus, "I'm just wandering around this region until I find a boat to go to this place called Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?" asked Beka, unfamiliar with the region.

"Yeah, this guy called Roland found a whole bunch of cool Pokemon there," said Cyrus, is beaming smile untainted, "Like there is this one that looked like a frog."

"Oh cool," said Beka and then asked, "So who is Roland?"

"He's this guy who fights really dirty in Pokemon battles. He taught Ash Ketchum to be even better at battling," explained Cyrus, "He may fight dirty, but he's a nice guy. He bought me this cool headband for my head…"

Cyrus dug into his pants' pocket and pulled out a green headband to show to Beka.

"Cool," said Beka, "that's nice of him…"

Beka's sentenced trailed off when she got a better look at the headband and was shocked to see what was upon it. On the forehead part of the headband was a familiar black **S **symbol that she knew so well…the emblem of Team Sky.

"Wait…that's Team Sky's symbol!" exclaimed Beka and backed away slowly.

"It is?" asked Cyrus, looking at it and then tying it on around his forehead, "He said these guys are nothing compared to the old school syndicates he used to work for. He told me he was a founding member of Team Rocket! Ain't that cool?"

"Then…" said Beka, seeming a bit shakened at the sight of the headband on Cyrus, "…are you with…Team Sky?"

"Who are they?" asked Cyrus, "I just wear it because it matches my hair."

"Please take it off!" exclaimed Beka, having now show fear in her tone.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh…" muttered Cyrus, taking off the headband and putting it away, "So what's a Team Sky? Like a football team?"

"They are an evil organization, like Rocket, Aqua, and Magma, who want to capture Rayquaza and use it to control the world," explained Beka.

"Why would anyone want the world's protector?" asked Cyrus.

"Because of its power to control the sky," stated Beka, "and they believe when they capture Rayquaza, they can use its power to control the world by altering the atmosphere." She then switch to thought with: 'And I can't let that happen…with the help of Emerald inside of me…I know we can defeat Team Sky, but if we only we could connect and become one…'

"That sounds stupid," said Cyrus, which caught Beka by surprise, "If they're taking over the world, Rayquaza is the wrong Pokemon to steal. Chronos told me that."

"Whose Chronos?" asked Beka.

"My Pokemon," stated Cyrus with a smile.

Suddenly, Beka noticed something coming from the woods behind Cyrus; causing her to keep still for the moment. The object that was coming toward her and Cyrus was a large sphere of green light that hovered and danced through the trees as it approached. The orb of light then gently levitated next to Cyrus and then flashed for a brief moment, revealing itself as a Psychic/Grass Element with a water droplet shaped head that was colored a light green with green tips at the tip of its head, a pair of light green antenna that curved from the top of its head and ended with blue tips, a small light green top and green bottom body with rounded feet and three fingered arms by its sides, a pair of translucent wings upon its back, and black outlines around its dazzling, big, blue eyes. Beka stood there dismayed as she was now face to face with the Legendary of Time Travel: Celebi.

"Whoa…a Celebi…" said Beka, amazement filling her voice.

Cyrus, with a look of confusion on his face, looked at his Pokemon and then at Beka and then stated with:

"What?"

"Oh!" said Beka, realizing she was staring impolitely, "I'm sorry…I've never seen the Legendary of Time Travel before…in real life…"

"Chronos can't time travel," said Cyrus, "Dunno why."

"That is odd…" said Beka softly.

"Anyway," continued on Cyrus, "I found Chronos in Ilex Forest and we've been together since."

"That's good Cyrus…as long as you two are friends, that's all that matters," said Beka and ended with a soft smile.

"Cool," stated Cyrus and then asked with, "so where is Big Bro?"

"He's at the Center," said Beka, "want to go visit him?"

"Yea!" exclaimed Cyrus, "He owes me a lot of Poke-dollars anyway!"

"Okay then," said Beka, not wanting to get into details about the money issue and held out her hand to Cyrus, "Come on then." She then ended with a soft smile.

Cyrus grabbed Beka's hand and suddenly began to float up in the air toward the tree branches, "C'mon, let's go!" and then shot off into the trees.

"What the…AAAHHH!!!" screamed Beka as she was suddenly rushed into the air, through the trees and eventually making it over the tree lines.

Beka, dangling from Cyrus' surprisingly strong grip, looked down to see the trees below had shrunk to a small size; causing her to slightly become a bit nervous.

"Geez…" stated Cyrus, "…who knew a girl older than me would be afraid of heights…"

"Well you caught me by surprise Cyrus!" exclaimed Beka.

Cyrus and Chronos simply giggled at Beka's statement.

"Well, enough chit-chat…let's go to the Center!" said Cyrus and began to fly forward.

Beka, who was now calming down as she was at flight level with Cyrus, adverted her gaze to all of the wonders of the Battle Frontier from her point of view. She was in awe at how vast the region really was for being an island and could see a few more of the battle facilities as they rode in the sky. A soft smile perked onto her face, seeming to be at ease with the flight that she was experiencing.

"Fun huh?" asked Cyrus as he smiled.

"It is," said Beka, turning to Cyrus and smiling back at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile from below, Brendan had trekked along the roadways of the Battle Frontier in order to find Beka but no success had come to him.

"Okay…" muttered Brendan, "…this is getting pretty annoying…Beka should be around here. Even going into possible training hot points where Beka has usually trained at didn't even help…"

Brendan sighed at this and slumped down to sit on the ground.

"I just kind of wish I could figure out where she's at…"

Just then, a thought popped into his mind.

"Of course! How can I be so dense?" asked Brendan and reached toward his belt, "I've installed a tracking device in my Nav incase I had to find the guys or any other trainers if they are in different locations."

Brendan pulled open his Nav to open it up and then punched into it until it reached the tracking device system on the Nav. Once doing so, he punched in Beka's name into the Nav and soon the screen of the Nav turned black with green outlines of the Battle Frontier's landscape upon it. He also saw two dots, one being red and still as it beeped to confirm his place on the map and the other being green and beeping as well to confirm that it was Beka and her current location.

"Well," said Brendan with a soft smile, "at least I found Beka and…huh?"

Brendan narrowed his eyes on the green dot and saw that it was coming towards him at a fast rate of speed.

"What in the world?" asked Brendan, "How can Beka be traveling at such a fast rate of…?"

Brendan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he saw the green dot now edging closer toward his location. This caused the trainer to look around in order to see if he could find Beka before she passed by. Taking one more quick glance at his Nav, he saw the green dot slam into the red one and Brendan screamed out with:

"BEKA! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

Brendan slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the sudden impact…however, nothing came. Brendan meekly opened one of his eyes opened, gazed down at the Nav, and saw that the green dot was now passing the red dot on the navigator's screen.

"O…kay…" said Brendan, having a small sweatdrop running down the back of his head, "…what's going on?"

Brendan began to frantically look around the woods to see if he could see Beka, but didn't catch any sight of her. He then looked down at the Nav again and saw that the green dot was heading toward the Battle Frontier's Pokemon Center.

"Well," said Brendan, "at least I know where she's headed…and I guess I'll follow back as well…"

With that, Brendan closed his Nav, clipped it back onto his belt, and then began to run off to the Center. Suddenly, a thick green cloud of gas began to veil upon the direction before him, causing Brendan to back away slightly and place his arm over his mouth and nose so he wouldn't inhale the smokescreen. From the now thinning smoke, Brendan saw what appeared to be three shadows now standing before him.

"Who are they…?" Brendan asked as his brown eyes narrowed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having now reached the Center, Cyrus, Chronos, and their passenger Beka began to slowly decent down to the ground. Both Cyrus and Beka let out their feet toward the ground and gently landed with a light thud onto their feet. Once both were safely on the ground, Cyrus let go of Beka's hand.

"Wow…thanks Cyrus," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Do you enjoy it?" asked Cyrus with a smile.

"Yes, very…thank you…" spoke Beka.

"Not a problem," said Cyrus and spoke with, "now to find Big Brother!"

With that, Cyrus and Chronos entered into the Center with Beka following behind. Once she entered into the center, she saw that Cyrus was running toward the direction of a certain black-haired trainer and tackled him into the ground.

"AH!" screamed Edgar as he was knocked down onto his stomach.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and tumbled off of Edgar's shoulder.

Edgar, feeling something pressing him down on his back, turned to see it was Cyrus; sitting Indian-style on his back and grinning at the trainer as Chronos flopped onto Cyrus' head.

"Hey Big Brother," smiled Cyrus.

"Beiii!" chimed out Chronos with a happy expression on its face.

"No way!" said Edgar, having a look of shock on his face at the youngster on his back, "Cyrus?"

"Yup!" said Cyrus, "It's me Big Bro."

"It's great to see you again Cy," said Edgar, "but…could you do me a small favor?"

"Hmm?" asked Cyrus.

"Will you please GET OFF OF ME!!!?" exclaimed Edgar.

"Only on one condition," said Cyrus.

"What?" asked Edgar.

Cyrus rubbed his fingers before Edgar's face and stated with:

"You owe me some money…fork it over bro…"

"But Cy…" said Edgar, but was cut off with Cyrus saying with his arms crossed:

"No money…no moving…you're choice bro…"

"Grr…fine…" said Edgar, slipping his fingers into his pants' pocket and pulled out a black wallet from within.

Edgar then fingered through the wallet and pulled out several bills into his hand and gave them to Cyrus. The young trainer smiled bubbly and took Edgar's money.

"Thanks Big Brother, you're the greatest," said Cyrus.

"Yeah…no prob…now get off Cy…" moaned Edgar, now feeling his spine cave in to Cyrus' sitting.

Cyrus climbed off of his back and shoved his money into his pants' pocket as Edgar steadily climbed back to his feet.

"So what are you doing here Cy?" asked Edgar.

"I came when I heard you were here in the Center," stated Cyrus.

"Really?" asked Edgar, "By whom?"

"Her," said Cyrus and pointed to Beka who was behind them.

"Beka?" asked Edgar as he saw her.

"Hey Ed," said Beka as she pressed on a soft smile of welcome.

Edgar immediately began to blush at the site of Beka before him…know about what happen last night and wondering at how he should now respond to her. Seeing him covered in blush caused Beka to become red as well upon her cheeks and cast her gaze down toward the ground. Cyrus, who was looking between Edgar and Beka, was holding a confused look upon his face and thought with:

'What is with these two?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

The green smoke had finished clearing and vanished from Brendan's sight and began to see a clear picture of the three individuals. On the right side of the group was a female that stood at five feet, ten inches with long snow white hair that held blue and silver shadings within the long strands, blue-grey eyes, and had a white Yin shaped marking upon her right cheek. On the left side of the group was another female with the same height as her female counterpoint as well as with medium length black hair that held gold and red streaks within the hair's length, dark magenta, almost blood red, colored eyes, and a black Yang shaped marking upon her left cheek. In-between the two females was a male about six feet tall with red, orange, yellow, and white hair that was sort of spiked back into looking like a flame upon his head, black eyes, and wore a green bandana over his mouth. The three strangers were also wearing the same green based attire with yellow ring-like designs along the clothing; with both females wearing miniskirt and short sleeve combos, long green gloves and boots, and the aviation hats and the male wearing long sleeved shirt and pants, green gloves, brown shoes, and aviation hat. They also had upon their chests the classic **S** symbol upon their chests, giving Brendan a good idea on who these people were.

"Team Sky!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan's exclamation caused the two females of the group to release soft chuckles and then spoke out with:

"From the light shall secrets reveal…" spoke the white haired female.

"…from the darkness shall secrecy commence…" spoke the black haired female.

"…and with these two elements come neutrality!" spoke the male of the group, "For we are known as…"

"…Team Sky Dark Claw!" the three spoke together in unison at the end of their speech.

"Err…okay…" said Brendan softly, a sweat-drop running down the back of his head as he was not impressed by the recent event before him.

"I am known as Team Sky Dark Claw leading member Megan," spoke the white haired girl as she plastered on a cunning smirk, "all identities shall be revealed to me…"

"I am known as Team Sky Dark Claw second in command Rimna," spoke the black haired girl with a serious, cold look upon her face, "all secrets shall be kept within me…"

"And I am known as Team Sky Dark Claw third in command Nick," the final member of the group spoke from behind his bandana, "neutrality shall come to pass by me…"

"So what does this have to do with me?" questioned Brendan with a blank look upon his face, these members of Team Sky causing him to become confused.

"Isn't it simple boy?" smirked Megan, "We have combined our skills together to help Team Sky seek and capture Emerald for Miss. Zoey's purpose and fulfillment of Team Sky's main goal!"

"Why can't you three clowns and the rest of Team Sky leave Beka alone!?" spoke Brendan in a serious tone.

"She's the Emerald, no doubt," spoke Rimna in a cold tone, "so by merely letting her go on her very merry way will be a disappointment to Team Sky and our goals."

"So why present yourself to me?" asked Brendan with a raised eyebrow.

"You are by chance a friend of the Emerald…are you not?" questioned Nick.

"Of course I am, what it is to ya?" said Brendan with annoyance in his tone.

"Excellent," said Megan with a smirk as she pulled out a Pokeball, "then more the fun to beat you and drag you onto our base as our prisoner!"

"Prisoner? Ha!" said Brendan with a smirk, "If you really think that you three can take me away as your hostage, you got another thing coming!"

"Care to prove it in a battle little boy?" asked Rimna as she pulled out a Pokeball as well.

"Bring it!" exclaimed Brendan and pulled out two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Go Swellow, may the power of your light grant you victory!" called out Megan as she threw out her Pokeball.

"Go as well Murkrow, may the power of your darkness grant you victory!" called out Rimna as she threw out her Pokeball as well.

From the two Pokeballs bursted forth two surges of white light, one having materialized into a Swellow, a Normal/Flying Element that was covered in blue feathers with red colorations upon the forehead, neck, and chest as well as white on its underbelly, a yellow beak, blue curled back feathers upon its head, red talons with black claws, two long tail feathers that were blue as well with red tips, and narrowed black eyes. The other flare of white light materialized into a Murkrow, a Dark/Flying Element that was covered in black feathers with a tri-pointed feather set upon its head that sort of resembled a hat, a large yellow beak, yellow talons with white claws, a red band that wrapped around its tail feathers together, and huge red eyes.

"Swel-low!" called out Swellow in a rash caw.

"Murk-row!" chanted out Murkrow in battle.

Brendan was next to throw out his two Pokemon and did so, calling forth:

"Aggron, Manectric, go!"

From two surges of white light from his Pokeballs came forth an Aggron, a Steel/Rock Element that looked like a dinosaur like creature with a metallic head with three horns protruding out forward, a black rocky body, steel plating upon its elbows and knees, white claws, a long tail, and light blue eyes, as well as a Manectric, an Electric Element that looked like a canine-like creature with a diamond shaped head covered in yellow fur that lead down to its neck, yellow fur patches upon its hind legs and around its front paws, blue fur that covered the rest of its body, white claws, and ruby colored eyes.

"Agg-ron!" roared out Aggron.

"Man-ec-tric!" barked out Manectric.

"So let's see how the kid battles sister…" spoke Megan with a smirk.

"…Right dear sister." ended Rimna with a dark smile.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Brendan's Aggron and Manectric vs. Team Sky Dark Claw Megan's and Rimna's Swellow and Murkrow _**

****

**_This will be a one-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit. _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

"Swellow, begin things off with your Frustration on Manectric!"

"Murkrow, begin with Hidden Power on Aggron!"

Swellow, having an anger pressure mark upon the side of its head, pinned in its wings close to its body and made a steep dive toward Manectric with its attack as Murkrow's body began to glow in a light grey aura and to have tiny orbs of white light begin to form around its body. As the orbs rotated around its body, the orbs of light grew and once fully charged, Murkrow unleashed its attack toward Aggron.

"Let's go guys!" called out Brendan, "Aggron, dodge Hidden Power and use Mega Punch on Murkrow! Manectric, use Thunder on Swellow!"

Aggron leapt out of the way of Murkrow's Hidden Power by making a powerful dodge to its right and then began to make a full blown charge toward the Dark/Flying Element. It then balled its right claw into a fist, which began to glow in a white light, and then swung out its punch toward Murkrow; slamming the attack hard into the bird Pokemon. Meanwhile, Manectric began to show sparks of electricity begin to crack and sparkle around its body and then followed up with the canine Pokemon to unleash a powerful surge of yellow lighting that streaked toward the sky and nailed Swellow hard.

"Grr…" Megan growled, "Swellow, break out of Thunder and use Mud-Slap on Aggron!"

"Murkrow, use your Astonish on Manectric!"

Swellow was able to break out of Manectric's Thunder attack and pick itself up back into the air and readied its next attack. Swellow then flapped its wings together in a powerful flap forward that caused, surprisingly, thick mud to spurt out from its feathers and rain down upon Aggron. Meanwhile, Murkrow repositioned itself in the air and then made a dive at Manectric with its blacked-feather body glowing hints of a faint purple aura.

"Alright guys!" called out Brendan, "Now go in with your Ice Beam and Thunderbolt!"

Aggron raised up its head toward the direction of Swellow and its Mud-Slap attack and opened up its mouth, forming a light blue sphere from within its mouth, and then unleashed the attack out; in which it took the form of light blue lighting. The Ice Beam attack sliced into the oncoming Mud-Slap, freezing the attack in one hit and the caressed more through the air and slammed the remaining of the attack into Swellow square into its chest and causing a massive critical hit.

"Swellow!" exclaimed Megan.

Meanwhile, Manectric's body shimmered in a yellow aura that then bursted out lighting bolts into the air and sliced into Rimna's Murkrow. The Dark/Flying Element let out a squawk of pain as the electricity of Thunderbolt absorbed into its form. It was only a mere few seconds, after the attacks were released, that both Swellow and Murkrow crashed into the ground and fainted to Brendan and his team.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Megan, "Swellow!"

"Curses…Murkrow has been defeated…" sneered Rimna.

Both trainers recalled back their Pokemon as Brendan recalled back Aggron and Manectric and thanked them for a job well done. Brendan then looked up at the angered faces of Megan and Rimna and smirked.

"You two have both been defeated," said Brendan and pulled out a thumb's down sign with his right hand, "now get lost!"

"Grr…why you snot-nose little brat…" growled Megan and began to crack her knuckles, "…I'll show you!"

Megan then began to make her way toward Brendan but was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Enough sister," came Nick's voice from behind the cloth around his mouth, "we must retreat and report back to the base…"

"Base?" asked Brendan, "Don't tell me your team has setted up a base here at the Battle Frontier!"

"Not exactly," spoke Nick, lifting his dark gaze at Brendan's and pulled out a smoke bomb, "but I'd advise you keep your head up and eyes open…"

"Hey! What do you mean exactly by…" Brendan shouted but was soon cut off as Nick quickly threw down the smoke bomb.

Thick smoke covered the scene as Brendan shielded his nose and mouth to prevent inhalation of the unknown smoke and squinted to see if he could possibly see through the thick medium. Moments later, as the smoke thinned and cleared away, Brendan saw that the Team Sky members were gone from sight; leaving him alone in the woods.

"This isn't good," spoke Brendan as he let down his arm, "Team Sky has now created a base nearby…I got to tell the others…"

With that, he began to run back to the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, Brendan reached the Pokemon Center from his journey in the forest and began to franticly search within the building to find Beka.

"Hey Snowtop…where's the fire?" came a familiar voice and a chuckle.

Brendan immediately turned to see that it was Garrett coming toward him and pressing on a smirk.

"Garrett…" said Brendan, "…hey, do you know where Beka's at?"

"Yeah," said Garrett and pointed a thumb over his right shoulder toward the lounge, "she and some green-haired kid came in awhile ago and they and the others are hanging out in the lounge."

"Thanks man," said Brendan and rushed passed Garrett to the lounge.

"Huh…? H-Hey! What's with the…" Garrett began to ask Brendan, but saw that Brendan had already made it to the far end of the Center toward the lounge before he could finish his sentence.

Garrett let out a soft snort and stated with:

"What's up with him…?"

Just then, Garrett suddenly felt something hard run into his back and caused him to stumble forward.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Beka!" exclaimed Brendan as he came into the lounge.

"Brendan…what's wrong?" asked Beka as she and the others looked up from their conversation to see Brendan.

"Beka…I got some bad news," stated Brendan grimly, "I just encountered three new members of Team Sky…they call themselves the Dark Claw and from the way they acted: there are a bunch of nutcases…"

"How so?" stated Jack.

"They believe that they are the 'light, darkness, and all that is between' egos of nature," began to speak Benen as he sat with his arms crossed and dark colored eyes shut; as if he was pondering thoughts within his mind, "and you are correct Brendan…those three are nothing but lunatics…just be glad you haven't witnessed the trueness of their power…"

"What power?" smirked Brendan, "Those losers were defeated effortlessly by my Pokemon team."

"Don't under-estimate them Brendan," spoke Benen, "they were only 'taking it easy' on you in order to see what strength you possess as a trainer…merely testing you…"

"So you're saying that this Dark Claw is really a threat?" asked May.

"From being within Team Sky for years, I have seen their powers up close and let's just say that not even a Gengar's Nightmare attack will be as devastating as the Dark Claw…"

Edgar was in silence as Benen spoke and clenched his fists, knowing now he was going to be more of a guardian over Beka…

"Say Beka…" spoke Edgar.

"Yes?" asked Beka.

"Come on…I'm going to take you out for some training…" spoke Edgar and stood up.

"What…but I just got in and…AH!" exclaimed Beka as Edgar grabbed Beka by the arm and took her outside of the Center; not in a forceful manner, but it deemed suspicious to the group.

"What is up with Edgar…?" asked Jack.

The group remanded silent…knowing well what was up with their friend…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Edgar…what's wrong?" asked Beka after Edgar had led her into an area within the woods.

"Beka…" said Edgar, letting go of her arm, "…you're planning to train and get stronger so you can have your rematch with Spencer right?"

"Yeah…" spoke Beka softly.

"Well…I'm going to help you get stronger…" said Edgar.

"But why did you have to drag me out here?" asked Beka.

Edgar remained silent a bit and held a serious gaze that was aimed toward the ground.

"It's about Dark Claw right?" said Beka.

"Beka…" said Edgar in a soft tone, "…I am not going to let Team Sky hurt you…and hearing about these psychos from Benen is only making my promise to you become stronger…"

Beka was in a surprising silence as Edgar spoke these words to her; basically that Edgar had been keeping a promise to her hidden away inside of his heart.

"…so I'm going to help you train Beka," said Edgar with a smile, "so that not only will it help you face Spencer again, but also to help me to protect you against Team Sky and whatever nasty tactic they may pull."

Beka couldn't help but to place on a soft smile and nodded.

"Alright," said Beka as she pulled out a Pokeball, "let's get started…"

"You read my mind," smirked Edgar and pulled out a Pokeball as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey!" snapped Garrett as he turned around to see who bumped into him, "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh…I…I…I'm so sorry!" came a stuttering soft voice from the ground, "I…I didn't mean to…to…augh! My laptop! Is it okay?!"

Garrett looked down behind him to see that it was a girl; about seventeen years old with light blue and lavender colored hair that was tied up in long pigtails, deep blue eyes, a pair of glasses upon her face, and wore an attire consisting of a white shirt with a jean shrug jacket on top of it, blue jeans, and brown mock shoes; had bumped into him and was knelling on the ground within recovery. He saw that she was franticly looking over a silver laptop that she held within her arms as if to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Oh my…how rude of me as a gentleman," said Garrett and knelt down before the girl, "let me help you…"

"N-N-No…I'm okay…" the girl spoke as she seemed to keep eye contact away from Garrett.

Garrett, however, seemed to examine the girl's face and had a soft blush tinted upon his cheeks.

'Whoa…she's pretty…' thought Garrett.

"I'm very sorry about running into you sir…" said the girl, nervousness present in her voice as she clutched her laptop close to her chest.

"Hey, it's okay…" smiled Garrett and then extended out his hand, "…I'm Garrett Taylor."

"F-Felicia…Gates…" spoke the girl softly, taking his hand and being helped up.

Just then, Garrett, who was still holding Felicia's hand, bowed before it and placed a kiss upon the top of the hand. This action had caused Felicia to blush softly at what Garrett had just done.

"What a lovely name," said Garrett.

"You think…s-s-so…?" asked Felicia as she blushed a bit more.

"Yeah," smiled Garrett.

Felicia returned back the smile with one of her own, as if to show her shyness was starting to vanish a bit.

"How about I invite you to take a stroll with me around the Battle Frontier?" asked Garrett with a smile, "After that, how about having lunch with me?"

"Really?" asked Felicia with surprisement.

"Yeah," nodded Garrett.

"I'd love too…" said Felicia with a soft smile.

"Shall we then?" asked Garrett, extending his arm toward the Center's doors.

"Sure…" nodded Felicia and both she and Garrett left the Pokemon Center together.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later, after some Pokemon battling spares from the morning, both Beka, Edgar, and PK were making their way into the main town center within the Battle Frontier in order to grab something to eat before they went back to training.

"Great job Beka," smiled Edgar as they walked, "you've done well in your training today."

"I guess so…" said Beka, seeing a bit down that her battling, although helpful in her training, seemed to be missing 'the heart' of her battling style.

Noticing her soft tone and kind of sad look upon her face, Edgar spoke up with a smile:

"Hey Beka…cheer up, I know you can beat Spencer in a rematch."

"I know…thank you so much for the training, I really appreciate it," said Beka with a soft smile, "and thank you so much for taking me out to lunch Edgar…it's so sweet of you."

"Heh…it's the least I can do to cheer you up," smiled Edgar as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just then, Beka spotted Garrett and Felicia walking out of a Pokemon Supply store and making their way to the restaurant district of town.

"Hey…is that Garrett?" asked Beka.

"Hey yeah…it's the G-Man all right…and there's a girl with him," said Edgar.

"I wonder who she is?" asked Beka.

"Yeah…she is kinda cute…" said Edgar out of the blue.

Suddenly, Beka seemed to be a bit angered by Edgar's statement and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" screamed Edgar and clutched his shin, "what was that for?!"

Beka was completely in shock of what just happened, she kicked him for no apparent reason and had seemed to be...quite jealous after Edgar's statement.

"I…I'm s-s-sorry!" stammered Beka, "I don't know w-w-what came over me…are you alright…you're not hurt are you…?"

"Ow…" murmured Edgar and then spoke with: "…no, it's all right…"

'Oh man…I think my emotions are getting the best of me for Ed…' thought Beka and then immediately blushed a deep red at her thought, '…oh no! I can't believe I thought of that!'

"Beka?" asked Edgar with a look of concern on his face, "Are…you all right?"

"I'm fine! Just fine!!!" reassured Beka and, now being out of character, began to laugh in a very odd manner.

"Okay….now you're scaring me…" said Edgar as he winced a bit and slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry…" said Beka as her hazel eyes seemed to wield into a teary anime expression.

"Hey…hey…" reassured Edgar and took Beka's hand, "…it's okay…"

"O-kay…" said Beka softly.

"Come on," said Edgar, "let's follow them."

"Are you sure we won't be eaves-dropping?" asked Beka.

"Of course not if we introduce ourselves silly!" smirked Edgar.

"Oh, alright then," said Beka, having a soft smile on her face.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK on Edgar's shoulder as the three some followed Garrett and the new girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Garrett and Felicia were making their way within the restaurant district of the Battle Frontier in order to find a place to eat at, with Felicia seeming a bit in awe at the sights around her.

"Wow…this has been an amazing place to visit Garrett," said Felicia as she gently fingered upon her black laptop bag's strap as they walked.

"Yeah…only here in the Battle Frontier do you get a mixed atmosphere of culture and interest from all regions of the Pokemon World," said Garrett.

"Wow," said Felicia as she turned to Garrett, "you know a lot about being out here…have you been here at the Battle Frontier long?"

"Actually," said Garrett, "this is my first time here, but I have traveled everywhere, Johto and Kanto included."

"Really? That's so awesome," smiled Felicia, "So you must like to travel a lot huh?"

"Yup!" smirked Garrett.

"Me too…" said Felicia, "…I recently arrived here in the Hoenn region."

"That's cool," said Garrett, "so tell me more…"

"Well," said Felicia, "I've been at the Weather Institute for a while and then went out on my own…I had been working there for a college class on meteorology and worked on a college report to look up information about the Legendaries Kyogre and Groudon…"

"Okay…now you got my full attention," smiled Garrett at Felicia mentioning the Legendaries.

"Well…have you heard of the Legend of Hoenn…?" asked Felicia.

"Yeah, I have," said Garrett, his mind slipping back to what Edgar had told him when they reunited a few days ago.

"I have been studying the legend and I hope that maybe I can see the two Legendaries up close and study them to see how they effect the weather's climate," explained Felicia, "that's why I travel a lot; I'm kind of a myth chaser, eh?"

Felicia laughed softly as Garrett pressed a soft smile.

"Wow, I'm really impressed," Garrett commented.

"Yo!" came out a familiar cry, "G-Man!"

"Huh?" asked Felicia and turned to see Edgar, PK, and Beka approaching her and Garrett, "Who are they?"

"Oh hey Ed…Beka," smiled Garrett and waved to them.

Edgar, PK, and Beka approached Garrett and Felicia and Edgar greeted with:

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing much," smirked Garrett, and then turned to Felicia and stated with: "Felicia, these are my friends Edgar Knight and the lovely Beka Goldheart."

Beka blushed a bit to Garrett's compliment, in which Felicia caught into her sight and giggled softly.

"Hi," greeted Felicia after quickly regaining back her composer, "I'm Felicia Gates, it's nice to meet you two."

"Hi Felicia, it's nice to meet you as well," smiled Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK and jumped off Edgar's shoulder.

"Aww…what a cute Pikachu…" smiled Felicia at the sight of the Electric Element.

"That's PK," said Edgar, "my little buddy."

"Hi PK," said Felicia as she kneeled down to get a good close up of PK.

"CHA!!" exclaimed PK in a joyous cry and jumped into Felicia's arms suddenly.

"AH!" screamed Felicia as the jump had caught her off guard and caused to fall hard on her back with PK in her arms.

"Felicia!" exclaimed Beka and ran over to the fallen trainer's side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…never better…heh…" said Felicia as she blushed softly in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry if PK startled you," apologized Edgar.

"Pi-ka…" said PK with a sad look on its face.

"Oh no! It's okay…I'm a bit clumsy…" said Felicia and then adjusted her glasses a bit. She then seemed looked to PK and said: "I'm sorry about that PK…"

PK simply licked Felicia's right hand in reassurance that it was alright.

"You're so adorable," smiled Felicia and petted PK.

PK seemed to enjoy the attention it was getting from Felicia and Felicia softly laughed at PK's high squeal pitches of joy that arose from its mouth. Garrett, who was standing nearby the two, couldn't help but place a soft smile on his face and begin to see that Felicia was beginning to seem a bit different to him…as being special in some unknown way…

"Here Felicia," said Garrett, offering his hand, "let me help you up."

Felicia softly smiled to Garrett's gesture and took his hand.

"Thank you Garrett," said Felicia as Garrett helped her back up.

"Not a problem," smiled Garrett.

Moments later after the group had found a restaurant to have lunch at and they we're all seated, they began to conversate amongst on another while they began to eat away at their meals.

"So you're saying you worked at the Weather Institute?" asked Beka after Felicia told them her story.

"Yeah," said Felicia, "I studied there for a college course since I'm majoring in meteorology."

"That sounds amazing," said Beka, "so I take it you met Professor Aries?"

"Yup," said Felicia, "he's my professor who is helping me with my college studies."

"Say," said Edgar, turning to Beka, "wasn't he and that lady…what's her name…Professor Aquarius suppose to get married?"

"They already have," smiled Felicia, "and I was a bride's maid at there wedding. It was so nice, wanna see?"

Felicia pulled out a notebook out from a compartment on her laptop bag and opened the notebook to pull out from its pocket a picture of Professor Aries, a tall man in his twenties with short light blue and mahogany colored eyes, in a wedding suit while Professor Aquarius, a woman in her twenties as well with her sandy tan hair, which had been pulled into a simply ponytail, now long and gorgeous with baby's breath flowers braided within the strands and light blue eyes with a small pair of glasses upon her face, wore a beautiful white wedding gown and veil. Felicia and a few other brides' maids that were dressed in light blue dresses were also present within the photo next to the happy wedding couple as well as Hapi the Vaporeon, a Water Element that looked like an aquatic fox with smooth blue fur, a long mermaid-like tail, blue ridges along its back, fins in place for ears, and deep colored eyes, and Anubis the Houndoom, a Fire/Dark Element that looked like a demonic hound with curve horns on its head, gray curves wrapped upon its back as grey rings that rested above its paws, a forked tail, a red muzzle that ended in a black nose, and blazing red eyes.

"Wow," said Beka softly as she looked at the photo, "what a beautiful wedding…"

"Yup," smiled Felicia, "it was."

"Kind of wish you're already married Ed?" smirked Garrett.

"Garrett…" growled Edgar as he cracked his knuckles.

"But…" said Felicia softly, "…there is one thing I had forgotten to ask of Prof. Aries before I left to come here…"

"What was that?" asked Garrett.

"Like most other students who were studying at the Institute, I could have a request put in for receiving a Castform…but due to another exam that I had to extremely study for, I couldn't put in a request in time and lost my chance into get a Castform," said Felicia with a sigh.

Beka, seeing the disappointed look on Felicia's face, spoke up with:

"You could borrow mine…"

"What?" asked Felicia as she looked at Beka with a surprising look on her face, "You have a Castform?"

"Yeah," nodded Beka, "Prof. Aries gave it to me when I visited the Weather Institute back when I was training for the Hoenn League. Even though I only battled with Castform once, I can lend you Castform to help you with your research."

"Are you sure?" asked Felicia, seeming a bit reluctant into borrowing a Pokemon from someone she just met.

"Yeah, it's not a problem," smiled Beka, "we can go back to the Center after lunch and called Prof. Birch so he can send me Castform."

"Oh Beka," said Felicia with a smile as she took Beka's hand and made a series of bows, "thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem," smiled Beka softly.

"Yeah, and you can meet the rest of the gang," said Edgar.

"Yup," smirked Garrett, "we got a cast of colorful characters including a muscle-bond He-Man, a Sweatband Boy, and a hopeless romantic who is trying to get the love and attention of a certain…AAAHHH!!!"

As Garrett had spoken, Edgar had grabbed him into a tightening headlock in order for him to quiet.

"I'd advise you stuff it!" remarked Edgar and shoved a breadstick, which was included with their meal, into Garrett's mouth.

"Do they always fight like that…?" asked Felicia with a small sweatdrop.

"Mostly…" spoke Beka as she sweat-dropped as well and wore an innocent smile upon her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you want me to send you Castform Beka?" asked Prof. Birch, the head researcher in Hoenn, and also Brendan's father, who was a man in his forties with brown colored hair and beard to match, and wore a pair of tan shorts and navy-blue shirt underneath a white lab coat.

"Yes sir," nodded Beka.

The four trainers and PK were all now at the Pokemon Center after they had finished lunch and were talking to Prof. Birch via video phone within the Center.

"You do know the policy for how many Pokemon you can carry right Beka?" asked Prof. Birch.

"I do Professor," said Beka, "but I'm lending Castform to someone."

"Oh?" asked Prof. Birch.

"I'm the one she is lending Castform to sir," said Felicia as she poked her head into the phone's screen view, "my name is Felicia Gates."

"Ah!" said Prof. Birch, "So you must be one of Prof. Aries' top students from the Weather Institute."

"Yes sir," said Felicia with a soft smile.

"Wait," said Prof. Birch, "how come you didn't get one before you left the Institute?"

"Well…I have extreme studying I had to do for a course and I missed the deadline to subscribe for one…" spoke Felicia softly.

Prof. Birch softly chuckled a bit and spoke with:

"Ah yes…one of the "joys" of college studying…well, I'll be more than happy to send you Castform Beka so that Felicia can have one for her own purposes," said Prof. Birch.

"Thank you Professor," thanked Beka.

"Alright, I'm sending you Castform right now…" said Prof. Birch as he clicked a series of keys upon the keyboard to operate the transportation device for delivery Pokeballs.

Beside the group on a cup-like panel, flares of white light poured upon the panel below it and a Pokeball materialized from the light. Beka then picked up the Pokeball and held it up to the screen.

"I got Castform Professor," said Beka.

"That's good," said Prof. Birch, "well; I hope you enjoy your new partner Felicia and the rest of you take care!"

"Thanks," said Edgar, "we will Professor."

The video screen then flashed off and Beka hung up the call on their side of the line.

"Well Felicia," said Beka as she handed Felicia the Pokeball, "here's Castform. Take good care of it for me."

"I will Beka," said Felicia as a beaming smile took form upon her face.

"Well," said Garrett, "why don't you call it out and meet it?"

"Alright," said Felicia and threw out the Pokeball, "Castform! Come on out!"

The Pokeball popped open to expel a flare of white light that materialized into a small Normal Element Pokemon with a white and gray colored, cloud-like body with a large round head that held a pair of dark hued eyes and a tuff-like antenna the protruded from the top of its head.

"Cast-form!" Castform called out.

Suddenly, spotting Beka, Castform gave out a cry of joy and glomped itself onto Beka's face; causing the trainer to give out a muffled cry of surprisement and to fall onto her back. Edgar, PK, Garrett, and Felicia gasped in shock at Castform's action.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar and knelled down to her, "Are you alright?"

"Cast!" shouted Castform, turning to see Edgar come near Beka and then slammed a Tackle attack hard into Edgar's chest.

"Oof!" coughed out Edgar as he crashed to the ground as well.

Felicia and Garrett sweat-dropped to this, wondering why Castform was acting the way it was.

"I'm sorry about that guys," said Beka as she sat up, "Castform tends to a bit energetic from time to time…it's its nature…"

"I see…" said Garrett softly.

"Uhhh…what should I do…what should I do…" said Felicia in a soft, yet panicking manner.

"Recall it back!" exclaimed Edgar as Castform nailed him in the stomach.

Felicia quickly recalled back Castform back into its Pokeball as Edgar held in his stomach.

"Man…that little tyke can pack a punch…" said Edgar as he winced a bit to the pain in his stomach.

"Edgar, are you okay?" asked Beka as she approached him.

"I'm alright," said Edgar as he rubbed his stomach, "it's just something I need to walk off, heh…"

"Well, looks like got another member to the group," said Garrett with a smile, "so welcome Felicia. You'll defiantly enjoy your stay."

"T-T-Thanks…Garrett," said Felicia as she blushed a bit and smiled to Garrett's words.

"Well, come on then," said Edgar with a smile, "let's go introduce Felicia to the others."

"Alright," nodded Beka and then turned to Felicia, "come on, let's go."

"Sure," said Felicia with a smile and the group when to meet up with the others in order to introduce their newest member.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, I know this chapter seemed a bit random with all the scene switching, unexpected scenes, not a lot of training… and I apologies if this chapter was confusing…

Coming up, part two of "Training of the Heart" including two new cameo appearances, a talk with Spencer, as well as a surprising visit to the group from a certain member of Team Sky…


	12. Training of the Heart: Part II

New Disclaimers: Exodus and Mia Seraph don't belong to me but to fellow author Startix-Master of the NoLess. Thanks also goes out, once again, to BEWK for help with parts of this chapter.

Training of the Heart: Part II

"So you three have reported back to the base with nothing?" asked Libra with his arms crossed and his tone of voice a bit cross.

"Only to report that we ran into one of Emerald's friends and we were defeated by him…but merely to test his strength at that…" spoke up Rimna in her cold tone of voice.

The three members of Dark Claw, having returned to Team Sky's air base, now stood at the closed doors of the entrance to the main room that led into the main control room area where Zoey was present at, in which Libra was now guarding as he had, up until now, was waiting for the return of the Dark Claw members.

"You're mission was to go after Emerald…not battle one of her friends," stated Libra, "you know clearly how Miss. Zoey is going to react to this…"

"She should be happy to know that we are at least testing the Emerald's friends' strengths and weaknesses for precautions sir," said Megan.

"It is not enough for her," said Libra and then sighed as he changed the subject, "never mind…you three go on standby until further notice…"

"Yes sir," nodded the Dark Claw members and proceeded down the hallways within the base.

"Miss. Zoey will not be pleased…" sighed Libra and proceeded to walk into the room and having the double doors to the room close behind him once he entered.

Meanwhile, outside of the room, a pair of red eyes seemed to flash for a brief moment from within the shadows of one of the corridors, as if interested in the name of "Emerald" before vanishing away into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Felicia with a soft smile after the group had introduced themselves to her.

"It's good to meet you too as well Felicia," said Brendan as he was the last to introduce himself to the new arrival.

Shortly after Felicia received Beka's Castform as her newest Pokemon, the group had begun talking with Felicia in hopes of getting to know the weather interested trainer a bit better.

"Well then," said Beka as she stood to her feet, "I guess I should go back to doing some more training."

"I'll come with you," said Edgar as he stood up as well from his seat.

"Pi-ka!" PK exclaimed as it jumped onto Edgar's shoulder.

"So what about the rest of us?" asked Garrett.

"We'll be back in awhile," reassured Edgar, "I'm just going to help Beka out with her training."

"Oh I get it…" said Garrett, plastering on a cunning smirk that caused Edgar to blush a bit and growl in rage.

"Garrett…are you prepared to face my full nelson?" questioned Edgar as he cracked his knuckles.

Garrett winced a bit at Edgar's threat but merely let it pass over his mind and thus he remained quiet.

"Say…" said Katie, looking around, "…has anyone seen Cyrus?"

"Heh," chuckled Edgar, "that kid is a mysterious one…he's always appearing and disappearing like it's nothing. He greatly resembles Chronos one way or the other."

"So you think we'll see him again?" asked Beka.

"I'm pretty sure we will," said Edgar and then switched to thought: 'That is…if he doesn't remember the other 400 Pokedollars I owe him…'

"Well, come on then," said Beka and she along with Edgar and PK made their way outside.

"I still can't see why they aren't a couple," said Felicia softly as she watch the two trainers exit the building.

"It's the ways of the heart my dear Felicia," said Garrett as leaned against the back of the lounge couch and propped his head up with his hands.

"And how would you know Casanova?" giggled Katie.

"HEY!" exclaimed Garrett.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey…check it out Beka…" said Edgar as he pointed toward a series of rocks along the shoreline.

The two trainers and Pikachu had now made it along the shorelines that surrounded the island of the Battle Frontier and saw from within the rocky lines of the cliffs was a cave-like opening that led within the underground area of the Battle Frontier.

"It looks like a cave…" said Beka softly.

"Pi-ka," PK spoke softly as well as it sat upon Edgar's shoulder.

"Well, come on," said Edgar, "let's check it out."

With a soft nod from Beka, the trio proceeded to walk through the entrance way and entered into the cave. The inside of the cavern was huge, stretching out for miles on end up ahead and was incredibly wide in width, as if it were some kind of underground dome that held up the surface to the Battle Frontier. The walls of the cavern were atoned in a light tan and brown coloration, making it light enough to be able to see within the cavern's interior as rocks of various sizes and structures stood surrounding the ground floor of the cavern like silent soldiers of the earth.

"This is a pretty big cavern," spoke Edgar, his voice echoing a bit in cavern, "it seems to go on and on…"

"Pi-ka," PK nodded softly in agreement.

"Hmm…" nodded Beka softly, but then something up ahead caught into her range of hearing as she heard a girl's voice speak with:

"Way to go Exodus…now we're lost in this stupid cavern because of you!!!"

"It appears we aren't alone…" spoke Edgar softly as he turned to the direction of the voice as well.

"Correction," came another voice, being masculine, from up head and seemed to be accompanied by the female's voice, "we're lost in this cavern because of you…too impatient to go looking for Smeargles…a pity really…"

"Why I ought a-!" growled the female voice, but then stopped all the sudden, "Hey…I think I heard someone up ahead…"

"Good detection Mia," said the male voice, "now let's see if your ears speak truth."

Another growl was heard and then the sounds of crunching footsteps were heard coming toward Beka, Edgar, and PK. Soon, the trainers saw coming from the dim of the cavern was two other people, one being a male that stood at five feet and ten inches with golden brown hair that held red streaks within the strands and was styled of being spiked as it flowed down behind his back, light brown skin with a tattoo of a Salamence on the right side of his face, and light purple eyes. His attire consisted of a yellow headband with a Metagross design on the front, a black shirt with a Blaziken's face upon the front, green pants, red-orange sneakers, bright blue fingerless gloves with a Pikachu's face on them, a dark green armband on his right arm that held a Sceptile's face upon the fabric, and upon his back rested a lime green backpack with a Swampert's face upon it. The companion to the male that was present beside him was a female about five feet and seven inches with light pink hair that held gold streaks within the long strands, light colored skin, and green eyes that hinted pink hues within the coloring. Her attire, being a bit simpler than her companion's, consisted of a long sleeved red jacket with blue jeans, white sneakers, and a light blue bracelet around her right wrist that had a small bell attached to it.

"So you were right Mia," the boy smirked, "we are not alone in this cavern."

"Told you!" said the girl and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Edgar.

"We should as the same thing," stated the boy, "but since you went first, my name is Exodus Seraph and this here…" he pointed his thumb toward the girl, "…is my sister Mia Seraph."

"Nice to meet you," Mia said with a welcoming nod.

"Nice to meet you both as well. My name is Beka Goldheart," said Beka and made a soft bow of hello.

"I'm Edgar Knight and this is my Pikachu PK," said Edgar and gestured over to his shoulder where PK sat at.

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK exclaimed to the new visitors.

"Very impressive," said Exodus had he looked at the trainers before him, "I've heard about you two…you both are Hoenn League Champions."

"That's right," said Edgar as he wrapped his arm around Beka's shoulders and brought her in close to him, "Beka and I make a great team."

"And a cute couple," giggled Mia, which immediately caused the two trainers to blush and for Edgar to immediately release his arm from around Beka.

"Well, well…looks like we found a weak spot," smirked Exodus.

"So what are you two doing in this cavern?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Exodus, "Mia over here wanted to check out this place in order to find some Smeargle, but she got us lost in this dumb cavern and we've been spending hours trying to get out of this underground maze."

"I didn't get us lost!" yelled Mia at Exodus.

"Smeargle?" asked Beka, "But I thought wild Pokemon didn't exist on the Battle Frontier facilities."

"Well," said Exodus, "this cavern under the Battle Frontier is home to some elusive Pokemon that…in fact, they were here long before the Battle Frontier even came to be on this island."

"Yeah," spoke Edgar, "from what I heard, the Battle Frontier was at first scattered all around Kanto before they decided to make access to the places easier by moving everything here into Hoenn."

"So how long ago was that?" asked Beka, curiosity brewing inside of her.

"Well, everything was moved out into Hoenn when I was still traveling on my first Pokemon journey in Johto, so about seven years ago," explained Edgar.

"Interesting," spoke Beka.

"So anyway," said Exodus, "now that we're here in this time and place, how about we have a tag-team battle? Just for practice y'know."

"Heh," smirked Edgar, "you're on kid!"

"Very well," smirked Exodus and threw out a Pokeball in which he had acquired before hand, "let's go X!"

Mia followed suit and threw out a Pokeball as well and called out:

"Come forth Crystal!"

From the two aerial Pokeballs that flew up into the air, two surges of white light poured from out of the spherical vessels and caused the two light forms to spill out before the trainers and materialize. From Exodus' Pokeball came forth X, a Metagross, as from Mia's Pokeball came forth Crystal, a Tyranitar that was a Rock/Dark Element that looked like a prehistoric creature with rocky, light greenish-tan skin, spikes that protruded from its back and end of its tail, white claws, black designs engraved upon its chest, a blue underbelly, and narrow black eyes.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out X in its low voice as Crystal unleashed a powerful roar.

Beka and Edgar pulled out their Pokeballs and threw them out onto the battlefield, calling forth:

"Flygon, I choose you!"

"Blade, come on out and help us out!"

From the two Pokeballs of the two trainers spilled out white light and materialized into Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Sceptile Blade.

"Fly-gon!" cried out Flygon in a shrill voice as it levitated upon the battlefield.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Flygon and Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. Exodus' Metagross, X, and Mia's Tyranitar, Crystal**_

_**This a one-on-one tag double battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"X, start off with Meteor Mash on Flygon!"

"Crystal, Ice Beam on Sceptile!"

X opened its mouth to show a bluish-metallic colored orb of light beginning to form from within and once fully charged, it unleashed the metallic flare of light out toward Flygon as it streaked across the field as it took the form of an oncoming meteor, while Crystal opened its mouth, formed a bluish-white light from within and sent forth icy flares of the light as it streaked toward Blade like freezing lighting.

"Flygon, dodge and use Flamethrower on X!"

"Blade, Bullet Seed on Ice Beam!"

Flygon, taking upon its diamond shaped wings, shot up into the air and evaded the oncoming Meteor Mash as the Steel Element attack crashed into a wall. Then positioning itself to face X, Flygon opened its mouth and sent forth a fiery surge of light toward the Steel/Psychic Element. Meanwhile, Blade had opened its mouth and sent forth a brigade of bullet like seeds which where surrounded in a light green hue that countered into the oncoming Ice Beam and the two attacks negated from battle.

"X, use Protect!"

X immediately sent up a golden shield of light around its form that caused the Flamethrower to bounce off from it and to burn out into the cavern's ceiling.

"Crystal, use Thrash on Sceptile!"

Crystal began to grow angry with rage which was then shown in its actions as it began to charge madly toward Blade.

"Flygon, go into Double Team!"

"You do the same Blade!"

From up in the air, Flygon glowed for a brief moment in a white aura that suddenly caused multiple versions of itself to appear before the opponents as Blade followed Flygon's suit by also glowing and then appearing with mirror images of itself around the group. Crystal ran into the series of Blade illusions and rid them off from the field as well as knocking Blade off of its feet and slamming it hard into the ground.

"X, use Swift!"

X opened its mouth and sent out a series of golden stars that sliced through the Flygon illusions and ended up hitting into the real one as well, causing minor damage to the Ground/Dragon Element. This followed up with Crystal, still within its Thrash attack, slammed itself hard into Flygon and sent it flying into the ceiling of the cavern. Beka gritted her teeth and let out a soft growl as she saw Flygon staggering within the air, but was beginning to recover from the blow.

"Beka…" said Edgar as he turned to his partner, "…I say we end this battle now."

"But how?" asked Beka.

"Leave it to me," Edgar said and gave a wink to his partner.

Edgar then turned to the battlefield and called out:

"Blade, jump on Flygon's back!"

Blade nodded and jumped up high into the air, causing Flygon to immediately respond to its partner's action and dove down underneath it and captured it onto its back.

"What are they planning?" asked Mia.

"Only one way to find out," smirked Exodus and called out, "X, take down Flygon with Icy Wind!"

"Oh I get it," smirked Mia as well and called out, "Crystal, Ice Beam again on…huh?!"

Mia saw that Crystal was now staggering in confusion due to the end of Thrash having come to past. Beka then suddenly realize what Edgar wanted her to do and then called out with:

"Flygon, use Screech on Crystal!"

Flygon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful high pitched cry that caused the cavern to be filled with a high pitch echo and to also caused Crystal to roar in pain. Within seconds, as the Screech was still in play, Crystal suddenly stopped roaring and eerily grew silent; it's black eyes now seeming to be within a trance. Crystal then turned and faced X, which stood beside it.

"Crystal…?" asked Mia meekly.

Crystal, ignoring its trainer, opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful Fire Blast into the Steel/Psychic Element, causing massive damage to it.

"No! X!" exclaimed Exodus and then glared toward Mia, "Mia…what are you thinking?!"

"Don't yell at me Exodus!" exclaimed Mia, "It's not my fault!"

"Alright, Beka," smirked Edgar, "if you'll do the honors."

Beka gave a soft nod to Edgar and then called out:

"Flygon, Earthquake now!"

With Blade hanging on close to its back, Flygon made a somersaulting dive down toward the ground and then slammed its long green tail hard into the ground, causing shockwaves to form and then followed with a blast of white light to blaze from under the point of impact and then slamming the super effective attack hard into both X and Crystal.

"X, no!" exclaimed Exodus.

"No Crystal!" screamed Mia in shock.

After the Earthquake subsided, it was revealed that both Pokemon on the opponent's side of the field were both knocked.

"Drat…we lose…" growled Exodus softly.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar and hugged Beka into his arms, "We did it!"

"Yeah…w-we did," said Beka softly as a soft blush began to form on her cheeks.

"See Exodus?" giggled Mia, "They do make a great couple!"

"Huh?" asked Edgar, a bit dumbfounded, and looked to see he was hugging Beka.

He immediately blushed again and unleashed his arms from around her. Mia giggled again at the two as Exodus smirked softly.

"Well, I must say I enjoyed the battle we had," said Exodus and recalled back his Metagross as Mia recalled back Crystal.

"Yeah," said Beka as she and Edgar recalled back their Pokemon, "you two are great trainers. I enjoyed the battle as well."

"Thanks," said Mia, "we did too."

"It would have been better if we won, but I guess I must torture you more with our training Mia," smirked Exodus.

"Why I ought-a!" screamed Mia and pulled Exodus into a headlock, which caused Beka, Edgar, and PK to sweat-drop.

"That looks oddly familiar…" said Beka, "…a lot like how you and Brendan go at it Ed…"

"Uh…y-yeah…" said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu…" responded PK.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure that is a good idea Miss. Zoey?" asked Libra as he stood before the Team Sky leader in her throne room.

Zoey simply chuckled and said:

"But of course Libra…I would love to see and meet the Emerald up close and personal. Besides, if I were to disguise myself then she or her little friends won't know who I am when we meet up again."

"I sense that this plan will not end well," spoke Libra.

"I'm going and you are not going to stop me Libra," said Zoey and stood from her throne, "now…time to change and head down to the Battle Frontier."

Libra watched as Zoey existed from the throne room into another doorway that led to her chambers and sighed softly once she was gone from her view.

"She better know what she's doing…" said Libra and left the throne room.

From within the shadows of the room, once it showed no signs of life, the same pair of red eyes gleamed for a brief moment and spotted something on the throne's arm. It focused its vision toward the arm of the chair and saw what appeared to be a black colored Pokeball with ancient gold spherical designs engraved upon the sphere's vessel. The eyes seemed to be drawn to the sphere and were about to make its move closer to the throne, but soon vanished as Zoey stepped back out from her chambers. The Team Sky leader was now dressed in a black tank top that was covered over by a black zip-up hoodie that had a pink broken heart on the right chest of the hoodie, a pair of tight jeans, and black boots upon her feet. She also wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and had her long black hair tied up and was held up by a red bandana covering the top of her head. A dark smirk pressed against her full red lips and spoke with:

"Now time for some fun…"

A soft, yet evil chuckle filled her throat as she made her way out of the throne room and made her way to exit the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours have passed when evening began to befall over the Battle Frontier and as for our heroes; currently sitting in the lounge of the Center was Beka, Edgar, PK, Brendan, and May as they were having a conversation about anything that came to their minds.

"Man…I'm hungry…" spoke Brendan as he laid his hand upon his now growling stomach.

"Then we ought to get something to eat for dinner than," spoke May.

"Yeah…hey, I got an idea!" spoke up Edgar "Let's play a game. Whoever loses buys…"

Edgar then smirked and pulled something out of his backpack, showing it was a series of straws that was now held into his fist and he held it out to the group.

"Alright," cheered May, "you're on!"

"Yeah," said Beka softly as she saw the game of 'Straws' presented to her.

"I dunno…" said Brendan, seeming a bit uneasy at planning the game.

"Come on Brendan…are you a man or a Sweat-Band Boy?!" exclaimed May.

"Oh, what's the matter? Widdle Snowcone is afraid to lose the bet?!" laughed Edgar.

"Grr…fine!" growled Brendan, "You're on Poliwag!"

"I'll go first…" said May as she reached for a straw and plucked it out, showing was normal. She then breathed a sigh of relief to see she has a normal one.

"Okay, here it goes…" spoke Beka and reached to pluck out a straw, showing that it was normal too and smiled softly.

"You're up Brendan," said Edgar as he held his fist toward Brendan and pressed on a sly smirk.

"Okay…" said Brendan, closing his eyes and then plucked out a straw.

The white haired trainer opened his brown eyes to see that his straw was short and fell over.

"Gah!" exclaimed Brendan, "NO! I lost!"

"Looks like you're buying Brendan…" chuckled Edgar.

"Grr…yeah, it does…cursed straw…" mumbled Brendan.

Brendan's mumbling caused the group to laugh at their friend, but none suspected the woman, being Zoey in disguise, that was watching them from behind and plastering a dark smirk on her face as she saw Beka. That was, until PK perked its ears up all the sudden.

"Pi-ka?" PK asked softly.

"What is it pal?" asked Edgar as he turned to see PK looking over his shoulder.

"Pi-ka…" began to growl PK, seeming a bit angry at something from behind the group.

"PK?..." asked Edgar softly as he turned to see a woman, with black hair tied up into a red bandana, a pair of sunglasses that now rested on the top of her head, and wore a black blue colored attire was making her way toward the group.

"I'm sorry to have startled your Pikachu that way young man…" spoke Zoey with a soft chuckle.

"Whoa…she's pretty…" said Brendan softly and hinted faint hues of a blush upon his cheeks, but was then hit pretty hard across the head by May.

"OW!! HEY!" exclaimed Brendan.

"You've already been taken Snowcone…" spoke May in an irritating voice.

"Hello," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Hello to you too…" said Zoey as she held a dark smile on her face.

"I'm Edgar Knight," said Edgar as he stood up to shake the woman's hand, "and you are?..."

"My name is Chloe," lied Zoey to conceal her real name, "It's nice to meet you…"

The two then shook hands, but as soon as Edgar felt Zoey's hand touch his, a cold chill ran down his spine, causing him to shutter a bit and to think:

'W-W-What this cold chill I'm feeling?'

"Something wrong?" asked Zoey.

"Oh…uh…no, no!" stated Edgar, "Everything's fine."

"I see…" said Zoey and let go of his hand.

"I'm May Maple and this is my boyfriend Brendan Birch," introduced May.

"Nice to meet you Chloe," said Brendan and both trainers shook hands with Zoey.

"I'm Beka Goldheart," introduced Beka to Zoey and then took her hand.

'I have a bad feeling about her…' thought Edgar as he saw Zoey take Beka's hand.

Suddenly, as Beka reached touched Zoey's in a handshake, images from her nightmare began to flash into her mind and caused her to slightly gasp and release her grip from Zoey. Zoey however gave a dark smirk and squeezed Beka's hand hard in her grip, causing the images of the dream to become more intense in Beka's mind.

"GAH!" screamed Beka, causing Edgar's suspicion toward Zoey to increase and for him to be shocked at Beka's reaction.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, immediately causing Zoey to let Beka's hand go.

"Oh sorry!" exclaimed Zoey, having a fake concern for Beka, "I didn't mean to let my grip slip…I don't even know my own strength…"

Beka quietly rubbed her hand as Edgar was now giving a death glare toward Zoey. May, seeing the intensity might grow, decided to change the subject with:

"So…what brings you here to the Battle Frontier Chloe?"

"Just seeing what sights the Battle Frontier has to offer…" spoke Chloe, trying to keep her calm in the situation.

"You know…you remind me of someone…" spoke Edgar.

"Really?" asked Zoey, "Who?"

"Some psycho we once ran into…uh…what was her name?...Oh yeah! Samantha!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Samantha…?" asked Zoey and suddenly winced at the name, knowing they were talking about her twin sister; however, Zoey keep her cool and continued with: "Who's this Samantha?"

"Well," said Brendan, "she was this evil leader of a group called Team Sky…I mean! I'm not saying that you're her or anything! You just kinda look like her…"

"Oh my…what bad luck…" said Zoey, faking her attitude.

Beka was silent as the group spoke but seemed to wince a bit when May asked Zoey:

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure…why not…" said Zoey as she flashed a leery look at Beka.

Suddenly, Beka felt something jump on her shoulder and turned to see PK has jumped onto her shoulder and was glaring down at Zoey.

"Pi-ka…" growled PK in a threatening tone at Zoey.

"Hmm…it looks like your Pikachu hates me…" said Zoey as she looked at PK.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Edgar and then turned to PK, "…PK…behave alright?"

"Pi-ka…" said PK, turning to its trainer and having a concerned look upon its face.

'I'm sorry to have done that PK,' thought Edgar, 'I know you're protecting Beka from this Chloe woman…heck, I'm not trusting her…'

"Okay Birch!" Edgar stated, as to hopefully change the subject, "Don't forget, you're buying!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know…come on then," said Brendan and led the way to the cafeteria in the Center with the others following behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A while later at a table in the cafeteria, the group was eating dinner with their guest and soon conversation sparked among them.

"You did good Brendan," smiled May, "Thanks to you; we're eating like kings and queens!"

"There goes the last of my savings…" muttered Brendan as his head sagged downward.

"Don't worry Brendan," reassured May, "once you start battling again, you'll earn some more money."

"Yeah!" added in Edgar as he put an arm around Brendan's shoulders and smirked, "Plus, once you have earned more money, you'll pay our way right pal?"

Brendan only groaned in agony as May and Edgar laughed. Beka, however, was the only one being quiet in the group and Edgar took notice as he saw Beka playing around with a piece of food on her plate with her fork. He also saw Zoey was looking at Beka in a odd manner as well and he wasn't liking what he was seeing.

"Hey Beka…" said Edgar as he stood up, "…can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?"

"Um…sure…" said Beka softly and got up to follow Edgar to another part of the room.

Zoey kept watch as the two walked off and she knew that they were catching on.

'They're catching on…it's best I leave before they discover who I really am…' thought Zoey and then spoke to Brendan and May with: "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Um, sure…" said May and watched as Zoey got up and walked out.

"What's up with everyone tonight?" asked Brendan.

"I dunno," said May, as she turned to face where Beka and Edgar were standing at.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's up Ed?" asked Beka.

"Beka…I have a bad feeling about Chloe…" said Edgar, "…when I shook her hand, I felt a cold chill run down my spine…"

"I had visions…" said Beka softly.

"What?" asked Edgar.

"Her handshake…when I touched her hand, visions from my nightmare came into my mind…and…she clutched my hand hard, as if she didn't want to let go…" said Beka, seeming a bit nervous at the words she spoke.

"We need to be careful." said Edgar.

"I guess so…" said Beka softly.

"Pi-ka?..." asked PK, as it was propped onto Edgar's shoulder and it's ears perked up as well.

"PK?" asked Edgar softly.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK, jumping off Edgar's shoulder and running off toward the Center's entrance way.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar, "PK! Where are you going?!"

"We ought to follow PK…I think something is wrong…" said Beka.

"I was thinking the exact same thing…come on!" said Edgar and the two ran off after PK.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within the now night atmosphere that currently enveloped over the Battle Frontier, PK followed the scent of Zoey in which led the Electric Element into the heart of the forest that surrounded the Frontier. Then, with it hearing a faint crunch of footsteps from up ahead, PK quietly hid within a series of bushes and poked its head out to see that Zoey was now standing within a clearing in the forest and began fingering through her pant's pocket. She then pulled out a cell phone, dialed in a series of numbers, and then began to spoke as someone picked up from the other line.

"Libra…" Zoey spoke with a dark smirk, "…I've located Emerald here at the Battle Frontier…"

"What is our next move Miss. Zoey?" Libra's voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"The usual Libra, just…" Zoey suddenly stopped her conversation when she heard a twig snapped.

"Miss. Zoey?" asked Libra, "Is everything okay…?"

"I'll get back to you later at the fortress…" hissed Zoey and closed her phone shut.

Zoey then turned to see PK was now standing before her from the bushes.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK in anger.

"Grr…you're that annoying little rodent that boy had…I'll just have to teach you a lesson…" said Zoey with an evil smirk.

PK growled even more and began to have its cheeks flare in static electricity. Zoey simply took out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it out, calling forth:

"Come forth Salamence!"

From a flash of white light materialized Samantha's former Pokemon Salamence, only this Dragon/Flying Element was colored with emerald green scales instead of sky-blue coloring.

"Pi-ka!!" exclaimed PK in fear at the dragon before it as it caught its eyes, which flashed for a brief moment in a red light, and Intimidate took effect.

"Salamence…teach this Pikachu a lesson with your Dragonbreath!" called out Zoey.

Salamence opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful stream of green draconic flames that were aimed straight for PK.

"Pi-ka!!" exclaimed PK and jumped out of the way of Dragonbreath, barely missing it.

"Grr…" growled Zoey, "…Salamence, again!"

Salamence opened up its mouth once more and unleashed another powerful stream of Dragonbreath, this time hitting its mark on PK.

"Pi-kaaaaaa!!!" screamed PK in pain as Dragonbreath nailed hard and caused it to crash hard into the ground and to become paralyzed.

"Got you!" smirked Zoey and called out with: "Salamence, Crunch!"

Salamence bared its white teeth from its now curled lips in which they now began to glow in a dark aura. It then took flight upon its red wings and flew toward PK with its mouth opened and ready to bite down into PK's form.

"Pi-ka!!" exclaimed PK and slammed its eyes shut as it prepared to feel the tightening grip of Salamence's jaws around its form.

Suddenly, a roar filled the air that caused PK to open its eyes and to see that Inferno had grabbed Salamence's head and flipped the dragon hard onto its side in order to protect PK from the Crunch attack.

"What?!" exclaimed Zoey.

"PK!!" came a familiar cry to PK which turned out to be Edgar and Beka now arriving onto the scene.

"No!" growled Zoey at the sight of the two trainers.

Edgar immediately scooped PK into his arms and pulled out a Full Restore and sprayed it on PK, which took immediate effect as it was sprayed upon the Electric Element. Beka, seeing the green Salamence before them, immediately froze in shock as it showed well upon her face her look of surprisement.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Beka, "That's Samantha Salamence! Wait…then that must mean…you're the new leader of Team Sky!"

"I knew there was something weird about her!!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Heh…that's right Emerald…and the name is Zoey, to be exact!" laughed Zoey as she removed her bandana to let her long black hair flow down her back.

"So that makes you the other old hag!" spat Edgar.

"What was that you brat?!" sneered Zoey.

"You heard me!" exclaimed Edgar as his blue eyes hardened into a sapphire coldness, "No one hurts my Pikachu and gets away with it!"

"Heh…you shouldn't have had your little rodent get loss…" smirked Zoey as she recalled back Salamence.

"Zoey…why can't you and the rest of Team Sky leave me alone?!" screamed Beka, anger clear in her tone of voice as her hazel eyes began to grow hard into an emerald color.

"You maniacs are nothing but trouble!" yelled Edgar, anger also grow inside of him.

"The only ones here that are trouble are you boy…" spoke Zoey to Edgar, "…you and your friends have done nothing but been a thorn in the backside of Team Sky…because of you all, the Emerald has always managed to escape…"

"I won't let you lay a hand on Beka!" said Edgar with determination, "You got it?!!"

"Oh…is that so little boy?" chuckled Zoey.

"GRR!!" growled Edgar, "I'm not little!"

"Oh yes you are…" sarcassed Zoey as she placed on a dark smirk, "…you think you can take on Team Sky by yourself? You're so full of it…"

"I took down Team Rocket before and I know I can take down Team Sky as well!" stated Edgar and pulled out the Crystal Ball from his belt, "I know I can!"

"They warned me about that…" said Zoey softly as she saw the Crystal Ball expanded in Edgar's hand.

"What's the matter old lady?" smirked Edgar, "Having second thoughts now?"

"No…merely doing what is best for the time being…" spoke Zoey and began to turn to leave.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back on me you coward!" demanded Edgar.

"Listen little boy…" said Zoey as she stopped and didn't look back, "…I won't take orders from you, I can do whatever I please…I have a mission to fulfill and I must take every measure I see fit in order to keep Team Sky a line…as for you, you and your little friends better kept off of my turf…the region of Hoenn and soon the rest of the world will soon be mine as well as Emerald."

"Not on my watch!" stated Edgar, "We'll stop you! You can take that to the bank!"

"So…Chris and Marcus were right…you're guarding Emerald…" spoke Zoey with amusement in her voice as she turned to look back.

"So what if I am?!!" snapped Edgar.

"Then that means…you love her, don't you?" smirked Zoey as a chuckle escaped her throat.

Edgar growled again and began to show hints of blush on his face as he yelled out with: "Shut up!"

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka, "Calm down!"

"How romantic!" spoke Zoey as she began to laugh in an evil demeanor as well as speak in a sarcastic manner, "Emerald! You're Knight in Shining Armor has shown his face to me! Oh…what ever shall I do?"

As she kept on laughing, Zoey once more turned her back to the others and kept on walking off into the darkness.

"Come back here coward!" snapped Edgar, his anger beginning to peak after Zoey's smart remarks.

Zoey stopped once more and spoke with:

"We will meet again Knight…and as for you Emerald…I suggest sleeping with one eye open…"

After that was said, Zoey walked on further into the night.

"Heh, that's right you coward! You better walk away!" yelled out Edgar into the night.

"Ed…just let it go…" spoke Beka softly.

"Yeah, you're right B-…" Edgar said as he turned around but then suddenly stopped when he saw Beka beginning to walk back toward the Center with her head slightly down and her walk hinting feelings of sadness.

"Beka?..." asked Edgar, with a concerned look in his eyes, "…Are you alright…?"

"I will be…" Beka spoke and began kicking the ground as she walked; giving Edgar the idea that Beka was beginning to grow upset.

'First Samantha and now Zoey…' thought Beka as she walked, '…why can't Team Sky just learn their lesson and leave me alone?'

Edgar, who was now walking behind Beka with PK on his shoulder, keep his concerned look upon her and thought with: 'Beka must be really upset…'

"Pi-ka…" PK spoke softly to Beka as it held a concerned look upon its face as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka, Edgar, and PK soon returned back to the Pokemon and to have a concerned May and Brendan up and approach the two trainers and Pikachu.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "Where were you guys?"

"In the woods," said Edgar, "you know that girl we met, Chloe?...Well, it turns out that her real name is Zoey and she's working for Team Sky."

"What?!" exclaimed May, "Are you serious Edgar?!"

"Yeah," said Edgar with a nod.

"So was she a spy?" asked Brendan.

"Worst…she's the new leader…" spoke Edgar in a low tone.

"No way! That's insanity!" exclaimed Brendan.

Beka was the only one who remained quiet, causing the group to turn to her with a look of concern and for May to ask:

"Beka…are you okay?"

"Guys…" spoke Beka with a weak softness growing in her voice, "…I…I want to be alone for a while…"

"Are you sure?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah…" spoke Beka and then turned to leave the Center once more.

"PK," said Edgar as he turned his gaze to PK upon his shoulder, "go with Beka and keep her company…"

"Pi-ka-chu…" nodded PK, jumped off Edgar's shoulder, and then ran to catch up with Beka.

Once she was back outside into the night air, Beka adverted her hazel gaze to the stars, which shown brightly in her hazel eyes and she began to drift off into her thoughts once again, that is until a certain cry brought her back to Earth. Beka turned to see PK had run up to meet her.

"PK…" said Beka softly.

"Pi-ka-pi-ka-chu-chu-pi-pi," said PK, which translated to: _I want to keep you company._

"Alright," said Beka with a soft nod and then knelt down upon her knees so PK could get on her shoulder.

PK didn't hesitate to jump onto Beka's shoulder and held on as she got back up. Seeing her passenger upon her shoulder and ready, Beka and PK both began to make their way back along a trail that took them off into the night of the Battle Frontier. Meanwhile, back in the Center, Edgar, Brendan, and May watched as Beka and PK walked off once more into the night and caused May to say:

"Maybe I should go with Beka…"

May was about to leave for the doors of the Center when she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned to see it was Brendan who had stopped her from proceeding.

"I think Beka would rather be left alone May…" said Brendan.

"I guess so…" said May as she kept her gaze out toward the window.

"I know that Team Sky has done everything to try and capture Beka…" said Edgar with a sigh, "…I can image this is taking a toll on her…"

"Yeah…they've been after her ever since Brendan and I first met her…" spoke May somberly.

"I know exactly what she's going through…" said Edgar, a soft look filling his eyes, "…imagine, you being chosen for some reason and destiny deciding what role you play in this world…and not only that, every bad guy is out trying to capture you for one reason: to use your power for world domination or for whatever nasty plan that is poisoned deep into their minds…"

"I know…" said Brendan, "…and it's hard…I mean, I don't know what it feels like to be some 'Chosen One', but I know that it must be very scary for Beka…"

"Yeah…" trailed off Edgar and then switched to thought: '…if I can only locate Team Sky's base and take them down for Beka…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka and PK soon made it back to the lake where the incident between Edgar and Patrick had taken place earlier and stood by the shore as they adverted their gazes out toward the lake's center. There, they could see the full moon reflecting off of the calm water's surface as the sounds of insects chimed within the reeds and a soft breeze was gently blowing over them.

"It's pretty tonight…isn't it PK?" asked Beka.

"Pi-ka-chu," agreed PK as it nodded its head.

Beka let a soft sigh escape her lips and spoke with: "It's peaceful…at least…"

Silence occurred over the atmosphere of the two until suddenly; the sound of footsteps became present within the air and followed on the crunching of a twig under the steps. PK's ears immediately shot up in response to the sound.

"Pi-ka?" it asked.

"Huh?" asked Beka as she shifted her gaze to PK, "What is it PK?"

Suddenly, the sounds of rustling bushes and footsteps grew louder, being loud enough for Beka to hear and caused her to turn to see someone, covered within the secrecy of the night, approach them.

"Who's there?!" snapped Beka in an angry manner and reached for a Pokeball on her belt, her hazel eyes going into another emerald glare.

"Oh sorry…it's me…" came the voice from the stranger as they stepped out, revealing a certain trainer Beka had meet earlier with his Pikachu, "…Richie…"

"Richie…" said Beka, calming down at the sight of the trainer and let her hand relax to her side, "…oh, I'm sorry if I snapped at you…"

"It's all right," reassured Richie.

"Pi-ka-chu!" called out Sparky as it jumped off Richie's shoulder to run and meet up with PK.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" called out PK and jumped off Beka's shoulder to meet up with Sparky.

Both PK and Sparky then began to chase and dodge one another in a game of tag as the two trainers watched at the Electric Element's play.

"They're really enjoying each other's company…" said Beka.

"Heh…yeah…" chuckled Richie.

"So what brings you out here Richie?" asked Beka.

"Well," shrugged Richie, "I just like to come out and look at the moon at night…that's all really. What about you Beka?"

"I came to think," said Beka as she slid her hands into her pant's pockets, "I have a lot of things on my mind...most of it aggravating…"

"Oh…I see…" said Richie, "…well, if you want, I'll leave you alone."

"It doesn't matter…" said Beka.

"Well…do you want to talk about it?..." asked Richie.

"Okay," said Beka and then adverted her gaze up to the moon, which shown like an icy sphere in the night sky, "Richie…have you ever felt like…sometimes…there is more to your life than what is right now?"

"Yeah," said Richie as he looked up to the moon as well, "as a matter of fact…I do."

"Have you ever been followed…chased into an endless pursuit by people…?" asked Beka.

"Well yeah…by Team Rocket," said Richie, "I've had many run-ins with that organization for a long time and time and time again they always wanted me for something, but I never knew what. However, that was all in the past and now I hardly see anyone by Team Rocket roam around anymore."

Richie then turned his gaze to Beka to see her gaze still focused upon the moon and noticed she still held a somber emotion on her face.

"You looked stressed out Beka…" said Richie.

"I am…" sighed Beka.

"It has to do with Team Sky, right?" asked Richie, remembering a while ago when he first met Beka and Edgar that they told Richie of Team Sky.

"Yeah…I meet the new leader of Team Sky…" spoke Beka.

"No way!" exclaimed Richie.

"Yeah…and not only that…she and the rest of Team Sky officially know I'm here at the Battle Frontier!" exclaimed Beka.

"Well," said Richie, "if Team Sky wants you…then I'll be glad to pitch in and help out by battling Team Sky!"

"Richie…" said Beka, a bit surprised at Richie's statement, "…but, I don't want you to get mixed up in this…"

"Well, I'll be glad to help you Beka," said Richie with a smile, "You're a kind and noble person, so you can count on me!"

"Richie…thank you," said Beka, showing a soft smile on her face, "thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," smiled Richie, "and besides, that's what friends are for Beka. We help one another and keep watch of each other's back."

"Yeah," said Beka with a nod.

Suddenly, PK and Sparky ran up to both Beka and Richie with massive calls of attention and they were holding looks of concern in their dark colored eyes.

"What is it PK?" asked Beka.

"What's the matter Sparky?" asked Richie.

"So…the Emerald is still moping around again about her lost…" came a familiar voice followed by a deep, evil chuckle from the darkened woods.

"Who's there?!!" demanded Richie into the darkness.

A few rushing of bushes and heavy, crunching footsteps came to reveal that it was no other than Larz who intruded upon the two in the night.

"The name is Larz…" the red-haired trainer spoke and then chuckled, "…and I'm here for the Emerald…"

"Leave her alone!" exclaimed Richie.

"And who are you…the third piece to the love triangle?" chuckled Larz.

"Grr…my name is Richie!" stated the male trainer, "And Beka is my friend!"

"Right…and besides, who would want to be with a weakling anyway…?" Larz spoke as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Get lost you!" snapped Richie.

"As soon as I pick up Emerald the Weakling here," said Larz as he pointed to Beka.

"Not gonna happen!" said Richie as he got in front of Beka.

"My, Emerald…I didn't know you were such a popular spectacle…" joked Larz.

"Just leave me alone!" screamed out Beka as tears began to wield in her eyes at the humiliation that Larz had been placing upon her, "You already defeated me once, so why do you just leave me alone!!!"

"And why don't you shut your mouth brat?!" sneered Larz as he snapped at Beka.

"Make me you jerk!" snapped Beka back, anger beginning to quake within her being.

Larz simply chuckled, seeing Beka angry and in an emotional hurt somehow amused him and his cold heart as a dark smile beamed upon his face. Suddenly, Larz felt someone or something tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and found himself staring into a serious face with sapphire-blue eyes…

"Tag…you're it…" spoke Edgar in a low tone and punched Larz hard in the face.

"Gah!" recoiled Larz as he gripped onto his swollen right cheek and sneered at the sight of Edgar, "You!!!"

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with it…didn't I?" spoke Edgar with a glare showing hard in his eyes.

"Get away with what exactly?" asked Larz as he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hurting Beka!" snapped Edgar.

"I merely beat the little girl in a battle to shut her up for the insults she inflicted upon me earlier…" smirked Larz, "…she doesn't belong here in the Battle Frontier! She doesn't belong anywhere!"

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Edgar, "She does belong here!"

"That's right!" added in Richie.

"Think all you want punks," smirked Larz, "Emerald the Weakling knows deep down inside that she doesn't belong here…or even in this world…"

"Get lost Larz before I pound you…" growled Edgar as he crackled his knuckles.

"Heh…fine…I'll go…" said Larz and then turned to Beka and smirked with: "…but remember Emerald…take those words I said to you to heart…because you know it's true…"

Larz then turned and walked back into the forest, vanishing back into the shadows of the night.

"Jerk…" mumbled Edgar as he shot a dirty look to Larz's back and then turned to approach Beka as he quickly pressed on a look of concern upon his face, "…hey, are you okay Beka?"

"I'm fine…" said Beka softly.

"Don't let Larz get to you…" said Edgar.

"I know…he's just like everyone else…" said Beka, her words a bit shaky, "…he's just like all the other jerks and idiots back home…"

Edgar, sensing Beka could soon go on the brink of breaking down in tears, gently slid his hand into hers and spoke to her with:

"You know what I think? I think…they don't see what I see in you…you're a special and talented person Beka," a smile soon beamed upon his face, "you care about others and no matter what everybody else thinks of you…you can prove them wrong."

Beka then felt Edgar dip his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his and then followed with him gently caressing her face with his gentle fingers.

"You don't know how many people's lives you have touched Beka," smiled Edgar as he caressed her face more, "you've made friendships grow stronger through you, you've made the world a much better and enjoyable to live in, and…you've changed many lives for people for the better…like mine…"

Beka stood there in a calm silence, her feelings of anger and sadness beginning to die away as Edgar's words and the touch of his hand began to brush away these feelings of oppression. She then looked up to see Edgar was still smiling down upon her and she couldn't help but press the same mirror image onto her face.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and jumped on Edgar's shoulder, causing the two trainers to laugh at the Electric Element.

"Hey pal," said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu," said PK as it nudged against Ed's cheek.

"Heh…" laughed Edgar and ruffled PK's fur a bit.

"So guys…you think we should go back to the Center? It's getting late," suggested Richie.

"Good idea," said Edgar as he took Beka's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you guys…for everything…" said Beka as she smiled at the trainers.

"Not a problem Beka," smiled Richie, "anytime."

"Pi-pi-ka!" chimed in Sparky as it sat proud on Richie's shoulder.

"Well, let's go," said Edgar and the trainers began to make their way back to the Center.

As they walked, Beka felt Edgar's grip on her hand strong, but gentle within his; as if he didn't want to let her go from his reach.

_Maybe…_ thought Beka within the deepest reaches of her mind, _…I'm being to realize…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the three trainers made their way to the Pokemon Center, they suddenly spotted someone else coming toward them from the darkness.

"Hey," said Richie, "who is that? I can't make it out too well…"

"Hello there young ones," came the voice of an elderly man that rang a bell within Beka and Edgar's mind.

"Spencer? Is that you?" asked Edgar.

"Why yes it is," spoke Spencer, as he now was within a clear viewing range to the trainers, "and what are you three doing out so late at night?"

"Merely taking a walk and enjoying the atmosphere," said Richie, "we're heading back to the Center to rest."

"Sound's like a good idea," nodded Spencer and then turned to see Beka.

"Hello sir," said Beka, taking a soft bow, but feeling a hit of guilt punch deep into her gut as she remembered running out of the Battle Palace like a sniveling five-year-old.

"Miss. Goldheart, it's good to see you again," spoke Spencer with a soft smile, "I was beginning to worry about you…"

"I'm sorry about the other day sir," said Beka, "I acted really immature about running out like that…"

"It's not a problem young one," said Spencer, "I sensed a lot has been going on in your mind."

"Yeah…" nodded Beka softly, "…Spencer?"

"Hmm?" asked Spencer.

"I would like a rematch for the Spirit Symbol sir," said Beka.

"I knew you would ask me that," chuckled Spencer, "and I will gladly accept your challenge. I sense your heart has finally begun to open up once more and I feel you have become stronger."

"When may I battle you sir?" asked Beka.

"How about in the morning young one?" suggested Spencer, "That way you'll be fresh and a new; ready to face your challenge first thing tomorrow."

"Sure, that sounds good to me," said Beka with a nod and a soft smile.

Spencer softly chuckled and spoke with: "Well, go on ahead and get your rest Miss. Goldheart, I'll be waiting for you at the Battle Palace for the match. I do admit one thing, I am going to have a much more fascinating battle with you tomorrow morning young one."

"Alright, I will Spencer," said Beka and then made a bow, "and thank you for accepting my rematch challenge."

With that said, the trainers and Battle Palace Maven departed once more into the night, with a new spark surrounding the atmosphere as Beka grew excited for her rematch with Spencer as well as hoping to win her third symbol.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter, Beka faces off against Spencer in a rematch for the Spirit Symbol. Will she and her heart be strong enough to prevail over Spencer and claim victory of the third symbol? Find out next time…


	13. Vs Spencer: Rematch

Vs. Spencer: Rematch

The warm sun shone brightly upon the golden shores of the beach as a gentle breeze delicately brushed its calming movement along the beach. Lying upon a giant blue beach towel was Edgar as he relaxed under the golden sun's rays. He wore only a pair of black swimsuit boxers that bared the Cerulean Gym symbol near the corner of the leg, revealing his bare chest that was toned to a perfect masculine physic and was now beginning to tan a bit darker to the Sun's light. A pair of black sunglasses also atoned over his eyes and the trainer seemed to be in a relaxed state of mind.

"Such a nice day…" Edgar sighed.

"My…what do we have here…?" came a female's voice, sounding very familiar to Edgar.

"Huh?" asked Edgar as he sat up and pulled down his shades, "Beka…is that…?"

Edgar was silenced shut and stood there with a surprised, yet shock feature on his face. Standing before Edgar on the beach was Beka, only she wasn't in her usual trainer's attire but instead in a green bikini along with a pair of green flip-flops on her bare feet and a pair of light pink sunglasses that covered her hazel eyes. Edgar was just frozen in his spot as he was now covered in a deep blush and for his sapphire gaze to begin gaze over Beka's form, which was very quite feminine and wondrous to his sight indeed. Beka then lowered her sunglasses down toward the tip of her nose, so that her hazel eyes could peer over the shaded lenses, and spoke with a small smirk:

"Well…Edgar Knight…I wasn't expecting to find you out here on this beach…and all alone…"

"U-U-Uh…y-y-y-yeah…h-h-h-h-heh…" stammered Edgar, nervousness clear in his voice as his face began to wield more in a deep blush at the sight of Beka before him.

He saw Beka was gazing over him with her blazing hazel sight, having an overview of his well-built masculine body, and gently chewing on the tip of the sunglasses that would have been behind her ear. Edgar was wondering why she was doing so and decided to ask.

"B-B-B-Be…ka…" said Edgar nervously.

"Hmm…?" asked Beka, her eyes now stopping in the direction at his chest.

"Um…well…uh…" said Edgar, trying hard to think of something to say, but was then interrupted by Beka's voice with:

"Oh! My feet are killing me! I need a place to sit!"

Edgar saw Beka was knelling down to look at her feet and saw she had partially lifted her right foot to better examine it.

"Oh…Beka…come sit on my towel…" said Edgar as he scooted over a bit on his giant beach towel.

Beka looked up, a bit surprised at this, but then placed on another smirk and said: "I have a better idea…"

What happened next completely threw Edgar off guard as Beka walked up and then sat down right onto Edgar's lap. Edgar immediately turned redder than a Groudon as he felt the warmth of the girl he loved upon his lap and saw she was still peering into his eyes with her hazel gazes and still held a small smirk on her lips.

"My Ed…you have such beautiful eyes…" said Beka as she gently touched Edgar's cheek and ran her delicate fingers down under his chin, along his neck, and then against his well-toned chest, "…such beauty for a handsome man…"

Edgar was immediately out of it, his heart beating faster than the speed of sound itself as he felt Beka lean closer toward him and he felt weak all over, but seemed to hold himself up upon his shaking arms.

"So Edgar…" spoke Beka as she neared closer to Edgar's face, "…what's your dream…?"

"P-P-P-Po…k-k-ke….mon-n-n-n…Ma-a-a-a…ster-r-r-r…" stammered Edgar, growing more nervous and shaky as Beka came closer to his face.

"I don't think so…" smirked Beka as she cupped her fingers against lower cheek and chin and pulled his face closer to hers, just so her lips were just light brushing near Edgar's and whispered: "…you're dream is me…"

Edgar, as if he was suddenly consumed in a feeling of deep of emotion, suddenly hugged Beka close to him and spoke in a soft, low tone: "Yes…you are my dream Beka Goldheart…Beka…kiss me…" and he felt their lips touch in a deep kiss…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Beka…Beka…I love you…" Edgar murmured, "…Beka…I…kiss me…"

"Oh Ed…" came a voice over top of him.

"Hmm…?" moaned Edgar.

"Time to wake up Casanova," said the voice again, being clearer and sounding like a guy.

"Huh?!" said Edgar, immediately shooting up in the bed and opening his eyes; which only caused him to pale in embarrassment.

Edgar saw that Brendan, Garrett, Night, and Benen were all standing around Edgar's lower bunk of the bed and watching him as he had slept and apparently, from the expressions on their faces, he was talking in his sleep.

"So Ed…" smirked Brendan, "…had a good-night's sleep?"

"Uhh…" spoke Edgar in a shocked manner.

"Have any nice dreams pertaining to a certain trainer we know?" smirked Garrett as well.

Edgar immediately turned red, this time for real, and buried himself under the covers in embarrassment.

"Somebody please kill me…" moaned Edgar from under the blankets.

Brendan and Garrett began to cackle in a monstrous outburst of laughter as Night and Benen sweat-dropped and sighed softly at the two guys' actions.

"Pi-ka-chu…" said PK and gently began to shake the blanket that held the lump of Edgar underneath it.

"Why did you guys have to be here…?" moaned Edgar from under the blanket.

"Well," said Brendan, "we came to tell you that Beka went after her rematch with Spencer, but we see you rather be with an out-of character dream girl Beka than with our sweet, innocent one…"

Suddenly, a large pillow slammed hard into Brendan's face, knocking the white haired trainer back hard onto his backside, as Edgar had now sat up and holding an angry expression upon his face.

"Never say that again Birch!" yelled out Edgar as he pulled out of bed and grabbed his trainer clothes, "Otherwise I'll put you into a sharpshooter that will cause you to limp for a week!"

Edgar then went into the bathroom that was in the guys' room and slammed the door behind him as he got ready to go out to watch Beka's battle.

"Way to go this time Sweat-Band Boy …" said Garrett as he rolled his brown gaze toward Brendan.

"What was that Goldilocks?!" snapped Brendan.

"You heard me Taffy Head!" glared Garrett.

"Taffy Head…?" murmured Benen softly as he held a blank look on his face at the new name.

"Oh…it's on now Sunshine!" said Brendan and cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it Snowcone!" said Garrett as he punched a fist into his hand.

The two trainers were about to have a good at each other, but was immediately stopped as they were both grabbed by the back of their shirts and lifted off the ground; seeing it was Night who had gotten a hold of them in a tight grip and were keeping them separated from a fight breaking out.

"Let go!" snarled Brendan as he swiped at Garrett, "I wanna teach Blondie a lesson!"

"Yeah Night," said Garrett as he tried to kick out toward Brendan, "let the widdle Snowflake here get his mouth full of chicklets!"

"…" was Night's response at the two trainers as he gave them both an eyeing that could be translated to: '…knock it off…**_now_**…'

This caused the two guys to slowly freeze to a stop, knowing very well not to provoke the six-foot four, muscle bound trainer any further.

'Well, at least Night has stopped the mindless bickering,' thought Benen as a small bead of sweat rolled behind his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As she opened the final doors to the room in the Battle Palace, Beka saw that she had arrived back at the site of the battle that would take place to see if she could have another chance into winning the Spirit Symbol. As she had approached the trainer's box, she saw that from another side of the room stepped out Spencer, as he too was ready for the morning's rematch. She could see Spencer held a soft smile upon his face and spoke from across the water battle field with:

"Welcome back to the Battle Palace Miss. Goldheart. I have a feeling that this battle will be more of a fiery, passionate battle than from the last time we face off."

"Yes," said Beka with a nod, "I think it will be too Spencer."

"Very well," spoke Spencer, returning back the nod and pulling out a Pokeball, "let's begin the rematch, shall we?"

"Sure," said Beka as well and pulled out a Pokeball as well.

"Crobat, come forth!" called out Spencer as he threw out his Pokeball.

From Spencer's Pokeball flared out a flash of white light that materialized into his Crobat.

"Cro!" cried out Crobat in a low voice as it fluttered upon its four wings.

Beka then pulled out her first Pokeball as well and tossed it out onto the field, calling forth:

"Altaria, I choose you!"

From her thrown out Pokeball came forth a surge of white light as well at materialized onto the battlefield to show her Altaria, a Flying/Dragon Element that look like a beautiful blue swan with two streamer feathers that flowed from the top of its head, a delicate white beak, massive cloud-like wings that cloaked around its body, blue tail feathers that poked from behind, blue claws, and glistening deep gray eyes.

"Chi-do!" chirped out Altaria in a high pitched cry.

"An Altaria, eh?" said Spencer as he saw Beka's Pokemon of choice, "interesting beginning…"

'I hope my battle strategy will work better this time…' thought Beka, '…I decided to switch Dratini to Altaria to see if my battle will help in a victory; plus with all the training Ed and I did together, I hope I haven't taken their lessons to shame…'

Meanwhile, as the battle was about to begin, Edgar had come into the room with PK on his shoulder and saw that Beka had already called out her Pokemon.

"Looks like we made it in time PK," said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" chimed in PK.

"Come on," said Edgar as he headed toward a line of seating, "let's not bother her…we'll sit and watch quietly okay buddy?"

"Chu…" nodded PK.

As the two visitors proceeded to sit in the stands, Spencer noticed them enter and gave a soft smirk before turning his attention to the battle.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Altaria vs. Palace Maven Spencer's Crobat**_

_**This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no time limits.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

Crobat was the first to begin the battle off by showing off an angry pressure mark on the side of its head as well as an angered look upon its face as it folded in its four wings and made a powerful dive toward Altaria; beginning the match off with Frustration. Altaria, seeing its opponent coming down toward it, immediately made a flip within the air that caused it to vanish from sight and then to suddenly reappear behind Crobat and to knock it down hard into the field since the speed it had gained coming toward Altaria caused Crobat to crash into the field. Crobat, shaking off its recent blow, took back up to the air upon its wings and readied for the next round of the battle. Crobat then went again with another attack as it flapped its four wings forward and caused an arrow-like wind blast to blaze toward Altaria in a rapid speed; showing it was its Air Cutter attack. Altaria immediately caught sight of the attack and opened its white beak, unleashing a powerful green blast of flames that speared into Air Cutter and caused an explosion in the air.

'Good tactic Altaria,' thought Beka with a soft smile, 'you used Dragonbreath to counter react Air Cutter.'

Crobat, unleashing a grunt of annoyance, then began to make another dive at Altaria, with its teeth gleaming in a black aura and bore as if ready to bite; and of course, it was being its Bite attack. Altaria picked up upon its cloud wings again and flew out of the way of the oncoming bat Pokemon within a simple dodge. This only annoyed Crobat even more as it followed in pursuit with Altaria. After a few moments of playing a game of catch-up, Altaria then made a sharp turn within the air and unleashed another powerful stream of green draconic flames. Crobat caught the Dragonbreath in time and immediately flashed for a brief second and then became accompanied by mirror images of itself; it having entered Double Team. Altaria saw that the Dragonbreath sliced through an illusion and slammed into the pool below as it evaporated and steamed away.

Altaria didn't hesitate its next move as it performed another graceful back flip and vanished from sight, only to reappear once again behind Crobat and slammed another Aerial Ace into the Poison/Flying Element. The aerial attack made Crobat tumble down back to earth in dizzy swirls and spirals and gave Altaria the chance to commence with another attack. Pinning its cloud wings near its blue, swan-like body, Altaria made a nosedive toward Crobat and focused to bring out another attack that it held. From its cloud wings, sparkles of a steel-like luster began to trail from behind Altaria that soon covered and engulfed the delicate wings and turned them into a shiny metallic luster; transforming into Steel Wing. Crobat, still within its spiral, some how caught the attack coming and desperately spread out its huge wings. It caught itself just in time before it came crashing into the ground and the shot back up into the air so it would miss Altaria and its Steel Wing slaughter.

'With that Steel Element attack in play,' thought Spencer, 'Altaria's wings will become quite heavier and it'll have a much more difficult time steering to either land or get back up into the air.'

Just then, Altaria's wings faded out from the Steel attack and returned back to its original cloud form, and as that occurred, Altaria once again vanished from the downward spot in the air; going once again into Aerial Ace. Altaria then reemerged behind Crobat and slammed its aerial attack into it, but this came with a price. Plastering a cunning smirk onto its face and turning sharply toward the dragon, Crobat's mouth opened and bit down hard into Altaria's cloud wing, showing a purple glow also infesting within the bite; the attack being Poison Fang. This cause Altaria to unleash a high pitch screech of pain, ringing hard into Crobat's range of hearing and causing it to wince and let go of the dragon as it backed off. Altaria then felt its wing cramp in toward it as the pain and poison began to creep into its form and it began to make a spiraling decent back down to earth.

"Altaria!!" exclaimed Beka in shock at the sight of her Pokemon fall.

Altaria knew it had one more chance to fight and decided to take down its opponent with it. Altaria managed to twist its delicate form in the air so it showed it being insight of Crobat. Seeing Crobat still wincing a bit from its cry, Altaria summoned forth a sphere of icy-white light from within its beak that shot out into a beam of the same hued light and nailed Crobat hard into the chest; encrusting it into a crystal prison that only an Ice Beam could provide. Spencer watched in surprisement at what had happened as Beka watched with worry as her Pokemon continued to drop. The two aerial Pokemon then crashed hard into the field, Altaria hard onto its back as Crobat's icy prison shattered into thousands of icy shards once it made impact and tossed Crobat out onto the field. It showed that both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Both Altaria and Crobat are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this match is there for considered a draw!"

"Oh man…that bites…" spoke Edgar softly.

"Pi-ka…" PK said softly as it rested on Edgar's shoulder.

"Altaria, return!" called out Beka as she held out Altaria's Pokeball, recalling back her fallen dragon.

"Return as well Crobat," stated Spencer and held out his Pokeball as well.

From the Pokeballs shot forth a red laser that sank into the Pokemon's form and absorbed them back into their spherical holds.

"Good job my friend," spoke Beka with a soft smile, "take a good rest."

"Excellent work Crobat," praised Spencer, "take a rest…"

After recalling back their Pokemon, Spencer pulled out his next Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth:

"Slaking, come forth!"

In a flash of white light rematerialized Slaking upon the battlefield in its usually sleepy pose upon its side. Beka didn't hesitate to pull out her next Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth:

"Salamence, I choose you!"

In another flash of white light that melted from the inside of Beka's Pokeball materialized Salamence upon the battlefield. Salamence unleashed a powerful roar that followed up with its eyes glowing for a brief moment and causing streams of red light to fall around the sleeping Slaking's form; being its Intimidate ability.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Salamence vs. PM Spencer's Slaking**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

Slaking started off the battle by staggering up upon its giant back feet and then slamming its foot hard into the ground, causing large rocks to suddenly burst from behind the gorilla Pokemon and arch over onto Beka's side of the field; being the move Rock Slide. Salamence immediately made a leap out of the way of the rocks and dove into the pool surrounding the field, avoiding any chance of having the rocks crush down upon it.

'Interesting,' thought Spencer, 'Miss. Goldheart's Salamence didn't hesitate to dive within the pool to avoid Rock Slide…a very good instinct for a dragon to follow…'

Moments later, after the Rock Slide stopped, a powerful upward burst exploded from the surface of the water and showed that Salamence had now taken flight upon its red wings. Unleashing a powerful roar from its mouth, Salamence summoned forth a golden orb of light that burst into the form of a hyperactive beam of light and sliced through the air toward Slaking. Slaking, who was now loathing around thanks to its ability, was hit squared right into the chest and sent tumbling backwards onto the field. A draconic grin filled Salamence's mouth, seeing that its power had taken affect upon its opponent and landed upon the battlefield on its sturdy legs. Slaking, however, wasn't finished as it shakingly stood back up upon its feet and then began to beat its chest of showing the opponent wasn't backing down. Salamence then released a growl of anger as its black eyes narrowed, its pride being mocked by a life form of the earth as Slaking pressed on a smirk.

Slaking then went into its next attack by curling in its right fist, which caused it to glow, and charged toward Salamence with its ready to throw Mega Punch at Salamence. Salamence, seeing Slaking coming with the attack, spread out its giant red wings and bounded into the air to evade the oncoming attack. With it now being in the air and straight overhead of Slaking, Salamence partially raised its right claw up and focused upon it, which caused a faint green aura to form. With the Dragon Claw attack fully engulfed in the green light, Salamence immediately dove down toward Slaking and slashed the glowing claw hard into Slaking's form; knocking the Normal Element hard into its chest. Slaking grunted to the blow of the attack and then rolled onto its back, facing the underside of Salamence and shooting out a dark sphere of Shadow Ball up toward the rising dragon.

Seeing the Ghost Element attack shoot up toward its chest, Salamence craned its neck down, opened its jaws, and unleashed a powerful stream of Dragonbreath that stopped the Shadow Ball from coming up any further toward it, but did however cause an explosion that sent out shockwaves and caused Salamence to tumble off toward the ceiling of the Battle Palace. Salamence immediately caught itself upon its red wings and halted from proceeding any further toward the ceiling. The dragon, now deeming with rage, flashed its dark glare toward Slaking, who was now asleep, and opened its mouth once more to form another Hyper Beam attack. Once fully formed, Salamence unleashed the powerful beam toward Slaking in order for the attack to finally take out the gorilla Pokemon and be deemed victorious. Slaking, suddenly springing awake, immediately sat up upon its giant hands and feet and opened its mouth as well, collecting golden particles into its mouth and also forming a sphere of the same colored light inside of its jaws. Slaking then unleashed an exhaling roar and blasted forth its own Hyper Beam toward Salamence's.

The two powerful attacks collided into one another and form a massive sphere of golden light between the two. Suddenly, the giant sphere erupted into a giant flash of light and heat as the two superior attacks shot out beams of light everywhere around the battlefield. Spencer, Beka, Edgar, and PK braced for cover as the massive attack admitted into the battling chamber. Then, moments later, the light died down and the blasting of energy beams grew silent; causing the people within the room to look up onto the battlefield and absorb in the results of the attacks. The field was completely charred, the pool now totally evaporated and having no sights of a drop of water left, or in fact even existing. The two powerful Pokemon that had been battling also stood on the field, having patches of char upon their fur or scales as well as bruises of the attack. The two creatures of wind and earth just stared each other down until finally they both collapsed onto the field; a second draw to overcome.

"Both Salamence and Slaking are unable to battle," call out the referee, "there for this match is consider a draw!"

"Huh…two double KO battles…" spoke Edgar softly, "…this is a first in a long while that I've seen within a battle…"

"Chu…" PK spoke softly.

With the final round about to commence, Spencer pulled out his last Pokeball into his hand and spoke out to Beka with:

"Well Miss. Goldheart, this battle has been quite more surprising than our last match up."

"Yes it has Spencer," nodded Beka as she pulled out her final Pokeball into her hand as well.

"Even though this time in battle we seem to be bringing forth our matches into draws," said Spencer, "at least I can tell that you have a bit more heart within this battle and that you're Pokemon have shown more of a battling spirit as well in this battle; a true reflection that your heart has grown a bit Miss. Goldheart. Now…shall we conclude this match?"

"Of course Spencer," said Beka with a small smile and readied for battle.

"Very well," said Spencer and tossed out his last Pokeball, "Lapras, come forth!"

From the final Pokeball delivered by Spencer, a surge of white light expelled from the spherical containment and poured upon the field; revealing Spencer's last Pokemon: Lapras.

"Laaa!" cried out Lapras.

Beka made her final move for battle by tossing out her third Pokeball into the field and called out:

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

From the final aerial Pokeball to be thrown into the battle, another mesh of white light flashed from it and materialized to show Blaziken now upon the battlefield.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken and clutched its fists, causing flames to burst from the wrists.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Blaziken vs. PM Spencer's Lapras**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

Lapras, seeing that the field was parched of the pool, immediately gave out a powerful cry that echoed throughout the room and caused its body to glow in a blue aura. A sudden coolness filled the atmosphere as clouds, from an unknown source, began to form and darken above the field in which then caused rain to fall upon the field. Blaziken shuttered a bit as the rain feel upon its form, causing it to withdraw its flames back into its wrist and to raise its wing-like hair above its form in order to keep dry from the Rain Dance move. Blaziken decided it was also best on the defense and did so by taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, causing auras of light to rise around it and boost its Attack and Defense; its Bulk-Up coming into play. Lapras then went into the attack by beginning to glow in a yellow aura and then shot out a surge of electricity up from its blue horn and into the clouds above. The clouds darkened to the new source that had absorbed into them and the suddenly exploded into a rain of lighting bolts as they streaked across Beka's side of the battlefield and struck Blaziken hard without a miss; this attack being Shock Wave. Blaziken let out a bellowing cry as it cringed against the electrical current in order to sustain itself within the battle.

Soon, Shock Wave died down and left Blaziken to try and stabilize itself in order to continue on with the battle. Lapras went into the attack again by opening its mouth and unleashing a powerful surge of water toward the Fire/Fighting duel Element. Blaziken retaliated by lowering itself upon its powerful legs and then bounded up into the air, evading the Hydro Pump attack. It then did a backward flip in the air and brought its feet crashing down hard onto the battlefield, causing outlines to penetrate from under its feet and then followed by a white stream of light to blare from underneath and struck Lapras hard. The force of the Earthquake attack sent Lapras flying off of the battlefield and…into a pool of water.

'So that was why Lapras used Rain Dance at the very beginning of the battle,' thought Beka as she saw the action take place, 'it was going to refill the pool in order to have a way of traveling more quickly within this battle.'

Lapras resurfaced unharmed from the water and continued on with the battle by unleashing another powerful stream of Hydro Pump toward Blaziken. Blaziken went into the defense by setting up a golden shield of light around its now defensive stance form and effortlessly blocked Hydro Pump penetrating through. Lapras again sent out Hydro Pump toward Blaziken which led to the fire bird Pokemon to flash for a brief moment in a faint white aura and then multiply across the field as it went into Double Team. The Hydro Pump slammed into a series of Blazikens which turned out to be illusions as they vanished once the attack hit them. This then caused the Water/Ice Element to open up its mouth and unleash a series of yellow star-like flashes of light that slammed into each of the illusions and then hitting into the real Blaziken, causing only minor damage but exposed the real Blaziken to the open. Suddenly, the rain stopped poured and the clouds from above began to break apart and vanish, leaving the environment clear of any disturbances. Seeing this occur, a faint smirk exposed upon Blaziken's mouth as it knew not only will it be able to battle more effectively, but its Fire moves were ready to be unleashed.

Lapras attacked again by unleashing a series of watery rings of light that melded together and formed a blue orb that shot out toward Blaziken. Blaziken dodged to its right, evading the attack, and made a very powerful, quick dash at Lapras with its right leg glowing in a fiery light. Lapras tried to slide back into the pool in order to avoid the attack, but Blaziken was quicker and it was able to slam its Blaze Kick attack hard into Lapras' chest and knocking the duel element toward the pool. Lapras, seeing it was now in close range of Blaziken, grabbed the Fire/Fighting Element's left wrist into its mouth and dragged it down into the pool as the two crashed into the water.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka.

The waters grew silent, fear sinking into Beka that Blaziken would probably not make it out of the water in time. Suddenly, a glowing flash was seen under the water that followed with a sudden upward surge of water shooting up toward the ceiling. From the water surge exploded Lapras, now airborne and cringing in pain as Blaziken was within a pose that showed it had unleashed a powerful punch to the Water/Ice Element and it was true as its right fist was now engulfed in a bright white light.

'It used Sky Uppercut!' thought Beka as a gleam of hope shimmered in her hazel eyes.

'Come on Blaziken,' thought Edgar from the stands, 'win this for Beka…'

Blaziken then flipped back onto the ground upon its feet as Lapras crashed onto the battlefield. Blaziken then didn't hesitate to open its mouth and form a sphere of fiery light from within as Lapras struggled to sit back up. Craning its neck up, Lapras saw that Blaziken was forming a sphere of light within its mouth and tried to call forth its next attack. However, Lapras couldn't send out an attack in time as it saw Blaziken had unleashed its final move, consisting of a bright orange and golden colored flame of light that was bound together by white rings of fire as it streamed across the field and then slammed into it. The mighty force of the Overheat attack blew Lapras off from its spot on the field and sent it crashing back into the pool at a fast and powerful rate. The waters of the pool surged in anger as the powerful blow of the attack commence into it as it had also crashed into the pool as well. Heavy steam admitted from the pool as once again the waters evaporated to the powerful fire attack. At the bottom of the pool, Lapras was shown to have fainted to the powerful attack.

"Lapras is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka Goldheart!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Beka as a beaming smile filled her face and she jumped for joy, "We did it!"

"Blaze!" bellowed out Blaziken as it leapt into the trainer's box and reunited with its trainer.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka as she ran up and hugged Blaziken, "You did an amazing job! Thank you!"

"Blaz-i-ken," spoke Blaziken as it pressed on a smile and hugged its trainer back.

"Beka! You did it!" came the voice of Edgar as he ran from the stands to greet Beka.

"Huh?" asked Beka as she turned to see Edgar running to her, "Edgar? You were here at this battle as well?"

"You bet!" smiled Edgar, "I almost didn't make it to see your battle. You were amazing out there!"

"Well, you should be thanking my Pokemon," Beka blushed in modesty.

"Oh right…" said Edgar as he blushed a bit in embarrassment, "…my bad…"

"Well Miss. Goldheart," said Spencer as he approached her, "you have proved to me that you have grown much more than the last time we battled and that your heart was shown much more vividly through your Pokemon…especially your Blaziken…"

"Thanks," smiled Beka, "you were much stronger yourself Spencer."

Spencer merely chuckled at Beka's statement and then held out his hand to her, exposing the Spirit Symbol.

"Here you are Miss. Goldheart, the Spirit Symbol," spoke Spencer, "you've earned it well young one and I wish you the best of luck as you continue here at the Battle Frontier…"

Beka took the golden badge into her fingers and held it with a gleam of happiness in her eyes; she had finally won her third symbol and was ready to move on with her next battle within the Frontier Challenge…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, three more characters come into hand at the Battle Frontier as well as May running into an old rival of hers that will cause much mayhem to not only her, but to the rest of the group as well…


	14. Trainers, Rivals, and Everything: Part I

New Disclaimers: The following characters Rori Stonereid, Justin Teager, and Rei Akusa, do not belong to me. These OCs belong to fellow authors Rymann (Rori and Justin), and aquadragonsayian (Rei), so if wanting to use these OCs, ask them and not me. Also, thanks goes out to aquadragonsayian, Rymann, and BEWK for help in contributing certain parts of the chapter.

Trainers, Rivals, and Everything In-Between: Part I

"Alright Beka!" cheered May at the sight of the Spirit Symbol in Beka's extended hand, "You finally won the Spirit Symbol! Congratulations!"

"Oh…uh…thanks May," said Beka softly as she blushed in modesty.

Having returned back to the Pokemon Center after her battle with Spencer, Beka had finished letting her Pokemon recover and decided to let her team rest for awhile before going off to the next destination in the Battle Frontier, in which she and the others were currently talking it over while in the Center.

"So where are you and Edgar going off to now?" asked Felicia.

"Are next stop is the Battle Arena, right Beka?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah," nodded Beka softly.

"Heh, alright!" said Edgar as he raised a fist into the air, "time to win ourselves the Guts Symbol!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK chimed in as it raised its fist up as well.

"Reminds me of Ash back in the old days," giggled May.

"Oh yeah," smirked Brendan, "Poliwag's too much of an Ash character that he's not original like….AAAHHH!"

Brendan was suddenly cut short of his sentence when Edgar had wrapped his arm around his head within a tightening headlock.

"Speak about me like that again Birch and I can guarantee that your neck is gonna be something _original_…" growled Edgar as he death glared at the white haired trainer and tightened the headlock.

The rest of the group just sweat-dropped to this gesture as the two trainers fought each other off.

"Well," said Katie as she tried to pull away from the WWE episode, "what are you going to be doing before your match Beka?"

"Well, I have a few things I'd like to attend to alone; is that alright?" asked Beka.

"But of course," said Garrett with a soft nod, "but, just out of curiosity, why do you usually want to keep to yourself most of the time Beka?"

"I guess it's just in my nature," spoke Beka softly as she shrugged softly, "I usually want to be alone for awhile."

"But being lonely isn't a good thing Beka," said May, "you're going to need human contact to get on through the world."

"I know May," said Beka, pressing on a smile of reassurance, "and I do get through the world because of you guys, but still…I would like to be alone and take care of a few things."

"As you wish," spoke Katie softly with a slight nod.

"Thanks," said Beka and then turned to leave the group, "see you all later this afternoon then!"

"Wait!" asked May before Beka got off too far, "Where do you want to meet you up at?"

"How about here at the Center and then we can go to the Battle Arena?" asked Beka.

"Are you sure about battling over at that facility so soon?" asked Jack as he raised an eyebrow, "You just won your Spirit Symbol not to long ago this morning..."

"It's the will of a trainer Jack," smiled Katie as she spoke to Jack, "you gotta keep going no matter what!"

"Now you're sounding a lot like Ash…" sighed Jack in which caused Katie to recall back in gloom.

Night, catching sight of this, gave a narrow look at Jack with his cold emerald eyes and an eerie silence filled the atmosphere.

"Uh…what?" asked Jack as he sweat-dropped to Night's reaction.

"Oh boy…" sighed Garrett to himself, "…looks like Jack's getting the 'Silent Night' treatment…"

"Well, I best be going…see you guys soon!" called out Beka and headed toward the main desk of the Center.

"Later," waved off Garrett.

The group watched as Beka left to go pick up her Pokemon and caused them to question her sudden leaving.

"I wonder why she doesn't want anyone to go with her at times?" asked Felicia.

"It's just the way she is most of the time," sighed May, "she'll be happy and go-lucky one minute and the next she wants to withdraw from the world."

"Yeah…" said Edgar softly, a concerned look filling his eyes as he watched Beka leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nurse Joy, have my Pokemon been fully healed?" asked Beka as she approached the desk.

"Of course," smiled Nurse Joy and pushed toward Beka a tray of Pokeballs toward her, "and here they are. They're as good as new!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy," smiled Beka and took her Pokeballs out of the tray and clipped them to her belt.

As Beka finished clipping the last Pokeball to her belt, she suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder and spoke with:

"Hey, I've seen you on TV…when Kyogre and Groudon were fighting in Sootopolis City. Are you Beka Goldheart?"

"Huh?" asked Beka, a bit startled at the voice and touch on her shoulder and turned to face whoever it was who was speaking to her, "Y-Yes…I am…"

Beka saw that the individual that was speaking to her was a guy about eighteen years of age and stood at about five feet, five inches tall. He had short spiked hair that was white at the tips of the spikes, dark colored eyes, tanned skin, and showed a shave line upon his face. The teenager's attire consisted of a red hoodie that had the Johto-League insignia sewn upon the front of the hoodie, black cargo shorts, and black generic shoes with red laces to hold them together and tied.

"Don't worry," the guy said as he held up his hands up to show he was unarmed, "I'm not here to hurt you. I've been informed that there are sightings of Team Sky here within the Battle Frontier."

"Yeah…Team Sky has appeared here at the Battle Frontier…" said Beka with a soft sigh, knowing well of the face-off she had with Zoey last night.

"Not good," said the guy with a bit dismay in his voice, "I thought you defeated their leader months ago at Sootopolis…"

"I did…but a new one has taken her place…" spoke Beka.

"Wha…man, there goes my vacation…" the guy spoke and then laughed, "…first Team Galactic and now Sky."

The guy then saw Beka was holding a look of confusion upon her face and then he realized he forgot something.

"Oh! Where are my manners," the guy chuckled, "I forgot to tell you my name. The name is Rori Stoneried."

"It's nice to meet you," said Beka, "but who is Team Galactic?"

"They're an evil organization lurking around in the region called Sinnoh," explained Rori, "the Indigo Elite Four sent me to Sinnoh to stop whatever plans Team Galactic was planning."

"I see…" said Beka softly, and then switched to thought with: '…Team Galactic…I never heard of them before…could they possibly be of an equal threat than Team Sky…?'

"So is it true you're a Chosen One?" asked Rori, causing Beka to look back at him with surprisement, "Did you get any gifts from your Guardian Legendary?"

"Gifts?" asked Beka.

"Well," said Rori, "several historians have done some research on the theory that the Chosen Ones of the Legendaries are atoned with selective gifts, such as telepathy, telekinetic powers, and flight to name a few. It is believed that these certain powers have pointed to an ability or abilities that the Legendary Pokemon hold…" he then focused into Beka's eyes and said softly: "…tell me…Emerald…have you noticed anything strange about yourself?"

"Um…well, to be quite honest, I really don't know…" spoke Beka and the switch to thought again: '…in fact, I can't even remember a single thing when I become Emerald…'

Rori was noticing the expression on her face and spoke with: "Well, judging about how your mind is very frantic, you must have…visions, correct?"

"I don't know really…the only thing close to a vision is a nightmare…" spoke Beka softly, her hazel gaze starting to cast toward the floor.

"Nightmare?" questioned Rori, "About what?"

"Pain…" spoke Beka softly, starting to shutter a bit at the thought of the pain she felt within her nightmare.

Rori noticed her facial expression once more and decided to change the subject: "Hey, not to worry. I'll have you know a very powerful trainer is with me if you need help with anything, well…two of them actually."

"Huh?" asked Beka as she looked back up at Rori, "Who…?"

Just then, something on Rori's right wrist began to flash and beep that caused Beka to gaze toward in that direction in curiosity. Rori glanced at the watch as well and pulled it up to begin to examine it. Beka saw that the device resembled a wristwatch with a screen and several options upon it in which Rori clicked and examined with his dark eyes.

"They are my cousin and girlfriend," said Rori as he pressed a button on the device, "Justin Teager, an Ex Rocket Executive, and Rei Akusa, a trainer from Orre."

"Interesting…" said Beka, who was seldomly paying attention to Rori and instead seemed more interested in the strange device he held.

Rori looked to see Beka was interested in the device and let off a soft chuckled that followed with him saying: "This is a Poketch; it's like the PokeNav but contains added features such as species tracking, day-care watching, and much more."

"Oh…neat," said Beka.

"Would you like one?" asked Rori out of curiosity.

"Well," said Beka as she unclipped her PokeNav from her belt, "I got my Nav so I'm good for now."

"Okay," said Rori as he finished his operations in the Poketch, "well, just let me know when you think you want one. I'll be happy to help out."

"Oh, thanks," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Welcome," spoke Rori and smiled back, but then sensed something from the doors that led out of the Center and focused toward that direction.

"Something wrong Rori?" asked Beka.

"I think someone I know is coming this way…" said Rori and headed for the doors.

"Hey…wait up!" called out Beka and ran after Rori.

Meanwhile, however, someone had been watching the two from behind a giant plant and couldn't help but let out a growl.

"Just who does this guy think he is trying to please Beka like that?" grumbled an annoyed Edgar, "I better spy on them to keep an eye out on Beka…"

"Pi-ka-chu…" PK sighed on its trainer's shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka made it through the doors of the Center to see Rori was now standing before a trail and was focused at something coming toward the Center.

"Is everything okay Rori?" asked Beka as she stood next to him.

"Heh," Rori chuckled, "here comes Justin."

Beka looked out toward the direction Rori was staring at and saw a male trainer, about sixteen years of age that stood at five feet ten inches and had quite a muscular built along with parted white hair that reached down to be at nose-length and light blue eyes. The trainer's attire consisted of simply a white t-shirt with the Kanto League symbol upon the chest, casual blue jeans, and white generic tennis shoes. Along side the male was a Blastoise; a Water Element that looked like a giant turtle that stood upon its back legs, having blue skin, cream colorations on its lower jaw and underbelly, a massive brown shell with two cannons that protruded from its shoulders within the shell, white claws, and dark colored eyes; which trailed along next to the teenager. The two seemed to hold an angry expression upon their faces as they approached the two trainers.

"Rori, you know how jealous Rei gets…" spoke the male trainer, known as Justin, "…I wouldn't let her see you with…" he paused to look over at Beka and suddenly a surprised expression appeared on his face, "…oh, the Emerald!"

"Blas-toise!" bellowed out the Blastoise and aimed its cannons at Beka when its trainer yelled.

Beka grew into shock and stepped back a bit, only for Rori to place his hand on her upper back for reassurance.

"Down girl, no need," spoke Justin as he coaxed the massive Water Element, "She's a hero, she saved Hoenn."

The Blastoise calmed down and withdrew its cannons into its shell, taking a few steps back as well to show it was backing down. Beka breathed a sigh of relief.

"So…you're Rayquaza's Chosen One," spoke Rori as if deciding to change the subject, "Do you know of Arceus?"

"Calm down Rori," said Justin, "you're going to give her a heart attack. She's still recovering from Blastoise's sudden defensive move."

"Arceus…?" asked Beka softly.

"I'll explain," spoke Justin, "otherwise Rori will get overly excited. Arceus, according to Pokemon mythology, is known as the Legendary of Creation. It is said that it created the Cosmos when this planet was still in a form of chaos. It's also the creator of two other Legendaries as well, known as Dialga: Legendary of Time and Palkia: Legendary of Space."

"Interesting…" said Beka and switched to thought: 'Wait…but isn't Mew suppose to be the origin of all Pokemon…?'

Her thoughts were, however, cut short when Rori spoke with: "Heh, Justin is our little historian and tracker. He's been tracking not only legends, but other Chosen Ones for awhile. Say…I heard that the Emerald is not of this 'world'…so tell me…if you hold Emerald with inside of you, are you an alien?"

The last statement of Rori's random sentence caused Beka to fall over in embarrassment as Justin merely sweat-dropped at Beka's fall.

"What...?" asked Rori with a confused look.

"S-Sorry about that…" said Beka as she got back up and blushed in embarrassment.

"Not a problem," said Justin, shrugging off what just happened, "anyway, what Rori said is true. I am tracking several Chosen Ones and I find that you all have very specific and unique energy patterns. In fact, yours is getting stronger with each passing moment."

"So where are you from?" said Rori as he got close to Beka and was looking point blank range right into her hazel eyes.

"Umm…" said Beka as she back away from Rori and blushed a bit in shyness, feeling a bit uneasy with Rori being so close to her.

Justin grabbed Rori's hood and dragged the male trainer away from Beka.

"Don't mind him," said Justin with a sigh and he pulled Rori away, "He isn't very mature for his age…"

Suddenly, Rori seemed to straighten up a bit and focus toward a series of trees that were near the group. Beka then noticed Rori's dark pupils begin to lighten into a dark cream color and spoke in a low voice: "Crystal…"

'Huh?' thought Beka and turned to where Rori was looking at, 'Does he mean…Edgar…?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Oh geez!' exclaimed Edgar in his mind as he ducked behind the series of trees when Rori and Beka turn toward that direction, 'That was a close one…'

"Pi-ka…" signed PK again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I sense him…" spoke Rori in the low voice, "…I sense Crystal…"

Justin then pulled out a small, notebook sized device and turned it on. The device beeped and then displayed wave movements upon the screen that showed readings of energy patterns.

"Hmm," spoke Justin as he examined the readings, "it's him alright, Edgar Knight…the one Giovanni despises…"

"So you know of Edgar…" spoke Beka softly.

"Yes," nodded Justin, "I found his files when I worked for Team Rocket, he has quite the history. I've been eager to battle him as well; he seems like a worthy opponent."

"He is," said Beka softly, remembering the amazing battles that she had faced when she battled with Edgar.

"His Suicune helped you out during the 'Legend of Hoenn' incident correct?" asked Justin.

"Yeah," said Beka, "Aurora helped me to trek across the ocean to get to Sootopolis City."

"I thought I could sense something when I met you Beka," said Rori, his eyes now back into a dark coloring and then pressed on a canny smirk and said: "Heh, you like him, don't you…?"

Beka immediately blushed in a red hue and lowered her gaze to the ground, causing Edgar, who was hiding along the tree lines and was overhearing their conversation, to line out a bit closer so he could hear Beka's response and hoping for the best…

"W-W-Well…I…" spoke Beka meekly but then was stopped as Rori spoke with:

"Oh, well, don't worry about it, I won't tease you. I only asked because I can only sense emotions that people feel when they think. Speaking of which, take a look at this…"

Rori fingered into his hoodie and pulled out a long necklace that showed sixteen shard-like plates along the string; each one a different color. Beka was amazed at the beautiful necklace before her hazel sight.

"Beautiful," said Beka.

"Yup," smirked Rori, "I can use the necklace to help me sense different emotions that people and Pokemon alike face. Heck, this resembles Arceus as well."

"How so?" asked Beka.

"I'll explain later on," said Rori, "let's change the subject."

'So now even more is being revealed to me…' thought Beka, '…more of this world is beginning to open up…I mean, I've never knew the region of Sinnoh, Team Galactic, or even Legendaries named Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus even existed, not to mention the theory that Arceus over rivals Mew…' Beka slightly shook her head a bit at all the intake that was flowing throughout her mind, '…well, this is the Pokemon World and the saga still continues in the real world…won't be too much of a surprise…'

"Are you okay?" asked Rori, holding a concern look toward Beka.

"Yeah…I'm fine," said Beka, regaining back composure.

"Well anyway," said Rori, slipping the necklace back into his hoodie and smiling, "let's change the subject. So tell me Beka, what kind of Pokemon are you raising?"

At that moment, Rori pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it out. From the Pokeball flash forth a surge of white light that materialized upon the ground and to reveal a strange Pokemon that Beka had never seen before. This creature stood at around four feet tall and greatly resembled a canine that stood upon its back legs and posed like a human. The creature of Fighting and Steel Elements had blue fur that covered its head, arms, lower part of its body, and tail, black fur that covered its legs, waist, paws, and around its red eyes, along with yellow fur that covered its torso and showed spikes protruding from its chest and paws, as well as having strange, tube-like appendages resting behind its head. Beka just looked at the Pokemon in awe as Rori said:

"Say 'hello' to Prince, my Lucario."

"Lucario…?" asked Beka.

"Yup," smiled Rori, "a Pokemon native to the region of Sinnoh."

At that moment, Prince lowered upon on of its knees and gave a welcoming bow to Beka, causing Beka to smile softly and bow back in politeness.

"You didn't answer me yet," said Rori to Beka about his previous question, "so what's you're answer?"

"Oh," said Beka, realizing that she needed to address her answer to Rori but had been amazed to see the new Pokemon Lucario, "well, I like Dragon Elements."

"Hard Pokemon to raise, just ask Rori," spoke Justin, "he's still trying to rival his own dragon to be as strong as Lance with Dragon Elements."

"Yup!" smiled Rori and then changed the subject, "Speaking of Lance, he gave you a Dratini correct?"

"Yes, he did," nodded Beka.

"Can I see it?" asked Rori.

"Sure," said Beka as she unclipped Dratini's Pokeball from her belt and tossed it out.

Having made an exchange back at the Center to return Altaria to Prof. Birch's laboratory in Littleroot, Beka had gotten back Dratini to become apart of the main team once more and now appeared before her from a flash of white light.

"Draaa!" cried out Dratini and then bolted up onto Beka, wrapping around her neck and to drape upon her shoulders like a scarf.

"Hmm. Your Dratini looks very happy," said Rori and then scanned Dratini with the Poketch, "Yup, very happy indeed. I must say, very impressive Beka."

"Thanks," said Beka and then began to laugh as Dratini muzzled its white snout under her chin and began to tickle her.

Rori laughed as well, seeing how happy Beka and Dratini were together while Justin simply pressed on a soft smirk. Prince then stepped forward toward Beka and Rori and, to Beka's surprisement, began to speak to them via telepathy: _Master…her Dratini recently had a battle…_

"Oh?" questioned Rori.

_Yes…_Prince continued, …_but it lost to a trainer who seems to be very cold in nature…_

"I see…" said Rori softly.

'His Lucario speaks…' thought Beka as she gazed at Prince in awe.

_My kind speaks using telepathy, _spoke Prince as it turned to Beka, _one of the few Pokemon species that does so…_

"Oh, I see…" spoke Beka to Prince.

"So Beka, are you competing here in the Battle Frontier?" asked Justin, "Rori has one more match to go before he is done with all of the challenges."

"Yes, I am completing her at the Battle Frontier," spoke Beka.

"The Battle Tower is my last stop," spoke Rori, "where are you headed off to next?"

"The Battle Arena is my next place I wish to challenge," spoke Beka.

"Good luck, that was a hard place for a challenge," said Rori, "It took me three tries to win my symbol there…heh, only took Justin one…"

Suddenly, Rori seemed to begin to distant off again and then adverted his gaze to the sky; as if he was sensing something in the air. His dark eyes once again slipped into a cream coloring and spoke in the same deep voice: "…Ruby…" However, this didn't last long as Rori closed his eyes, shook his head, and reopened his eyes again to reveal their dark coloring once more, "…hmm, I swore I felt the presence of the Chosen One of Groudon for a moment…oh well, whatever it was, it seems not to be within our standing range…"

'Ruby…?' thought Beka once more, 'So the one chosen by Ruby is here at the Battle Frontier as well…?'

"Rori, you're going to have to control yourself. You've been going crazy lately," spoke Justin with a sigh and then turned to Beka, "I apologies for Rori's behavior, this is just a gift he's acquired; sensing those of being possible Chosen Ones. However, this has be occurring more often but he's acting like this because we've confirmed that a good hand full of Chosen Ones are here at the Battle Frontier."

"Really?" asked Beka, her voice once again full of surprise.

"Yeah," nodded Justin, "but they move around so frequently. It's been one heck of a job trying to keep all of them in track."

"Oh, I see," said Beka with a soft nod.

"So are you hungry?" asked Rori to Beka, completely going into a new subject, "I'll buy you lunch if you want."

"Oh, why thank you," said Beka with a soft smile and then switched to thought when she began to wonder with: 'I wonder why Rori keeps going into a trance...?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

'He's gonna wha…??!!!' exclaimed Edgar in his mind as anger pressure marks appeared around his face and flames grew around his form when he overheard the two talking. PK merely sighed at its trainer's reaction.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So where are you're friends anyway?" asked Rori.

"Well," said Beka, "they're off doing other things this morning. We agreed to meet up and go to the Battle Arena this afternoon before night fall."

"Oh, well, would you like me and Justin to stay with you until you've completed your Battle Frontier Challenge?" asked Rori, "I'd love to battle you when you've completed your Challenge."

"If you want to…I don't mind…" said Beka softly.

"Alright, sound's good Beka," said Rori and stuck out his hand.

Beka replied by shaking Rori's hand and thus causing the male trainer to laugh.

"Quite the grip," Rori chuckled.

"Oh…I'm sorry!" said Beka and quickly let go of his hand.

Rori laughed again and then stated with: "It's okay…so are you ready to go?"

"Sure," said Beka, "I'm…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!" came a girl's scream from behind Beka and caused her to turn around.

Beka saw that another girl was standing before her and having quite an angry look on her face. The female trainer was around fifteen years of age and stood at Beka's height, having light blue hair that was gathered up into a ponytail and blue eyes. The attire the female wore consisted of an emerald-green tank top, green biker shorts underneath a light green skirt, an orange bracelet around her right wrist, and brown boots. She then pulled out a Pokeball and stated:

"Get away from my boyfriend you!"

"Uh…" said Beka softly as she began to get nervous at what was going on.

"Rei! Stop this now!" exclaimed Rori.

"Huh?" asked Rei blankly, "So she wasn't going to steal you?"

This statement caused Beka to blush in embarrassment, but merely caused Rori to laugh and speak with: "Nope…she has her eyes on Knight…"

Rori laughed even more as Beka's blush intensified, but that didn't go well with Edgar as he cracked his knuckles from the line of trees.

"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry!" exclaimed Rei to Beka.

"Oh, it's okay, no worries," said Beka as she pressed on a soft smile of reassurance.

"Well Beka," said Rori, extending a hand out toward the new comer, "this is my girlfriend: Rei Akusa."

"Hello, I'm Beka Goldheart," said Beka and make a small bow of welcoming.

"Hi," said Rei and made a soft bow as well, although she was still blushing a bit after the incident.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As they were waiting for their seating reservation at a restaurant in the Battle Frontier's square, Rei and Beka decided to sit by a water fountain as Rori and Justin waited near the restaurant and awaiting the announcement of their table. This gave the two female trainers time to talk about anything that came to their minds.

"So you saw all of the Hoenn Trinity Legendaries?!" exclaimed Rei in excitement, "Oh wow! That's so cool; I've never saw any of the Legendaries that are said to reside in Hoenn."

"Well, they don't call them 'legendary' for nothing…" spoke Beka softly with a weak laugh in her voice.

"Well, I did however see three Legendaries when I was traveling with Rori and Justin in Sinnoh," said Rei, "there are known as Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie."

"Huh…I never heard of those Legendaries…" said Beka.

"Well," said Rei and pulled out a guidebook about Sinnoh and handed it to Beka. She then pulled it open to a page that shown an ancient picture of three small Pokemon that looked like grey-lavender creatures with one having a pink cap over its head and showed tube-like appendages draped along the sides of its head, another having a blue cap with lowered cat ear-like poses on the sides of its head, and the third having a yellow cap with groves embedded on the top of its head. They all shared similarities about having long tails, yellow eyes, and jewels upon the tail's tip and forehead. Rei then pointed to one of the creatures, the one having the pink cap, and spoke with: "Mesprit is known as the Legendary of Emotion; legend has it that if it is touched unwilling fully, that person will be emotionless for days…"

Rei then pointed to the creature with the blue cap and stated: "…Azelf is referred to as the Legendary of Will, so if it is harmed, its attack will not be able to move in days as well…"

She then pointed to the final creature with the yellow cap and said: "…and finally we have Uxie, the Legendary of Knowledge. If eyes lay upon it, Uxie will erase the memories of that person, but that is of course if Uxie wishes it to be so…"

"Amazing…" said Beka as she took the book into her hands and looked at it with awe, "so do you live in Sinnoh?"

"No," said Rei, "I was born in the region of Orre and lived there for about ten years, however I left suddenly when Team Cipher appeared in the region with Shadow Pokemon…it was awful…"

'So Team Cipher exists in this world too…' thought Beka, her eyes slightly narrowed at the thought of the team from Orre.

"Anyway, after it was over," continued on Rei, "my family and I moved to Hoenn."

"Oh, I see," said Beka.

"Yeah," said Rei and then changed the subject to, "speaking of Hoenn and evil teams, I have never encountered Teams Magma or Aqua before."

"I have," said Beka softly, causing Rei to perk up with curiosity.

"Whoa…but why would they be after you…I know Team Sky is after you because of the powers of Emerald like Rori said."

"It's the same thing," said Beka, "they thought by having my powers of Emerald and Rayquaza could help benefit them into capturing Kyogre and Groudon."

"Oh…right," spoke Rei softly and then she reached into her backpack, "speaking of which, if you are the Chosen One of Rayquaza and the fulfiller of the Legend of Hoenn, then maybe I could show you something…"

"Okay," said Beka and watched as Rei pulled out something from her backpack.

Rei pulled out of her backpack a sky blue egg-shaped object that had with inside of it a red orb that gently floated as if it was in the water as well as yellow dots that circled around the top of the oval. Beka surprised at what the object looked like and asked Rei:

"Is that a Pokemon Egg?"

"Yup," said Rei with a soft smile and cradled the Egg in her arms and lap, "it is. Interesting, a Pokemon Ranger who I meet with in Sinnoh gave me this Egg for protection because he knew that I might be able to solve the mystery behind it. Rumor has it that this is the Egg that is to house the Legendary of Voyages: Manaphy."

"Manaphy?" asked Beka softly, interest peaking in her tone of voice.

"Yeah," said Rei and flipped a page in the Sinnoh handbook that showed another ancient picture of a small blue creature with long antenna, golden designs around its eyes, flippers and held a red jewel upon its chest as it appeared to be surging through rough waves of a storm in the ocean and having its antennas' tips glow in a golden light, "according to legend, Manaphy is said to hold the key to some temple under the sea that is said to hold the legendary object called the Sea Crown."

"The Sea Crown?" asked Beka.

"Yeah," said Rei, "and it is said that whoever possess the crown from the temple whenever the sun and moon become one is said to be the one to rule the sea, since it is rumored that the Sea Crown has the power to rule the world."

"That sounds amazing…but," said Beka, realizing something within the legend, "Kyogre is the Legendary of the Sea, so wouldn't the Blue Orb be the object used to rule the oceans and thus the world?"

"It's all mysterious and unknown to me as well," spoke Rei, "so many legends reside in this world as well as ones that have yet to be discovered that they somehow inter lap and can cause a lot of confusion."

"I see…" said Beka softly and then looked at the Egg, "…Rei, may I see the Egg…?"

"Sure," said Rei with a soft nod and passed the Egg over to Beka.

Beka carefully handled the Egg within her arms and looked it over with her hazel eyes, only for the hazel coloring to slowly begin slipping into a emerald green coloring and for a green aura to begin simmering from around her form. Rei was a bit in shock at what was going on and gasped at Beka, or at least who she thought it was at the time being…

The glowing Beka gently laid her hand upon the Egg and a soft smile pressed against her face and spoke within her ancient voice with: "Legendary of Voyage…how you rest within the peace of your own ocean…"

"Beka…?" asked Rei meekly, surprised at Beka's different voice.

Beka turned to Rei and spoke with: "In a way…I am her, but please, call me Emerald…"

"Emerald?" questioned Rei, seeming surprised that the actually Chosen One of Rayquaza was now speaking to her, "I see…"

"Manaphy will be hatching anytime," spoke Beka/Emerald with a soft smile as Rei softly nodded in shock.

Beka/Emerald then gingerly handed the Egg back to Rei, who took it and cradled it within her arms, and spoke with: "Keep watch over it."

"Okay Emerald, I will!" said Rei with enthusiasm in her voice.

Beka/Emerald softly nodded to Rei's statement, but suddenly, the aura vanished from around her form and Beka fainted.

"Beka!" exclaimed Rei and quickly grabbed Beka from behind her back with her right arm as she held the Egg securely in her lap with the left arm.

A few moments later, Beka stirred and woke up, her hazel eyes having returned to their original state.

"What…happened?" asked Beka softly as she turned to Rei.

"Well," said Rei, "when I handed the Egg to you, Emerald took over…"

"Emerald…?" asked Beka.

Rei nodded softly and said: "This is getting awkward…but at least you're back to your normal self, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Beka.

Suddenly, a shimmering of light caught the sight of both Beka and Rei and the two trainers looked down. A soft gasp escaped from their lips as the Egg was beginning to glow in a bright light.

"Oh my…" gasped Beka softly, "…the Egg is hatching…"

"Then that means…" said Rei softly, a bit in shock, "…Manaphy will be…"

After a brief flash of light exploded and then died down, Rei and Beka saw that the small Legendary of Voyage was now posed upon Rei's lap with its eyes closed as if in sleep.

"M…Manaphy…?" asked Rei softly to the sleeping Pokemon.

As its name was called, Manaphy opened up its dark eyes and gazed out upon Rei's face. At the moment of seeing the trainer before it, Manaphy gave out a cry of joy and jumped up into Rei's arms and began to nudge up against her. Rei began to laugh as Manaphy wanted Rei to play with it as Beka sat there with a soft smile at the two.

'Wow…' thought Beka, '…I finally get to meet one of the Legendaries of Sinnoh in real life…amazing…"

"Whoa…you're so cute Manaphy," said Rei, "and you know what…I'm going to call you Neptune…"

"That's a nice name," said Beka softly.

"Heh, thanks," said Rei with a smile.

Beka gave a soft nod and continued to watch the two as they began to bond with one another. It was awhile later that Rei popped another question to Beka.

"So Beka, did Rori tell you much about us?"

"Well," said Beka, "he mentioned a few things."

"Did he mention his mysterious past?" asked Rei.

"No, he didn't," said Beka, "is it something so deep propounding Rori?"

"Yeah," said Rei and then her eyes softened a bit, "he was found in the Safari Zone in Kanto when he was little and Justin's parents adopted him before Justin was even born. DNA samples were taken from Rori to see who his biological parents could be, but the sample they took came out inconclusive, the origin of Rori's bloodline was unrecognizable to the any of the regions of the Pokemon world."

"Oh, I see," said Beka softly and then began to ponder upon the theory…could Rori be from another reality…like her?

"Hey girls," chimed in a voice that came from Rori and Justin coming over to the fountain, "we've got a table, so let's go and…hey! A Manaphy! Rei, did the Egg hatch?"

"Yup," smiled Rei and held out Neptune for Rori and Justin to see.

"Heh, cute…" smirked Rori and began to pet Neptune's head.

Neptune simply gave out a cry of joy at the pet and the group softly laughed at the joyous Pokemon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So is this place okay with you guys?" asked Rori as they finally sat down at their table, in which it was outside of the restaurant.

"Fine by me," said Rei as Neptune jumped on her head.

"Any place with food is good to me," stated Justin.

"This is fine with me…it's up to you guys really," said Beka.

Justin then leaned over to Beka and whispered: "Rori's loaded, take advantage."

"Uh…" said Beka softly and sweat-dropped.

Rei shot Justin a dark look as Rori stared blankly at the two from his spot at the table. They soon ordered their meals and moments later their food arrived and presented to them on the table before them.

"Well, I'm starved…let's EAT!" exclaimed Rori and began to eat away at his meal.

The rest of the group had mixed emotions at Rori's fast paced eating habits, but soon dined into their meals as well. Even Prince and Neptune had a place at the table as the Steel/Fighting Element showed Neptune the habits of eating Pokemon food. As she ate, Beka noticed Rori was looking at Beka and caused her to say: "Is everything alright Rori?"

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," said Rori, "it's just you remind me of an old friend I met in Sinnoh."

"I do…?" asked Beka.

"He's probably talking about Kate Starler, it's the red hair," said Rei and then giggled with: "Plus, you're both really pretty!"

That statement once again caused Beka to blush and look down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" stated Rei as a concerned look pressed onto her face, "Did I offend you Beka?"

"Um…n-n-no…" stammered Beka in shyness, "…it's just…"

Beka looked up to see the trio was leaning closer to her and caused her to sweat more and become a bit nervous.

"I…I…" continued Beka, "…I never got compliments like that before…"

"Why not?" asked Justin, "You're a pretty girl."

"I never was before…" said Beka softly, memories of the Real World passing through her mind as she remember the torments and teasing she had to put up from back then, as well as her appearance before her coming to the Pokemon World…

"Before?" questioned Rori, "Well anyway, while we're on that subject, no never answered my question from earlier. So tell me, where are you from Beka?"

"Well…believe it or not, I come from another reality…" said Beka.

This caused both Justin and Rei to glance at Rori as he held a silent, sort of solemn stare upon his face.

"Well, at least you know where you're from," said Rori softly and then looked down, "I was found in the middle of the Safari Zone in Kanto and no one can track my real parents…heck, not even my bloodline…"

"Rori…I'm sorry…" said Beka meekly and then looked down as well and thought with: 'Great…now look what I have done…'

Prince, who was seated near Beka, gently placed its front paw on her arm and said within her mind: _It's okay, no harm done._

'But still…' thought Beka, but was then cut off by Justin.

"Well…his blood sample is one of a kind. We even believe…the sample might not be from here…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Rei, "Maybe Beka's blood samples might help!"

"Huh?" asked Beka.

"Good idea," said Justin and reached into his backpack to pull out a blue plastic bag that held first-aid kit supplies. He then pulled out a small needle that caused Beka to begin to sweat again and starting to hold a nervous look upon her face, "Hold still, this might sting slightly," Justin continued and reached to take Beka's arm.

"WHA?!" exclaimed Beka in shock as she pulled away from Justin and the needle at hand, holding a shocked look on her face.

"It's okay, it's just to check your blood type," explained Justin, "If Rei is right, this might led to the discovery of Rori's real home."

"Okay…I'm sorry, I just got nervous seeing that needle all the sudden…" said Beka and held out her arm to Justin.

Justin gingerly held her hand as he inserted the needle into her skin. Beka winced a bit as the needle stung her, but remained calm as Justin drew a very small amount of her blood. The needle was then pulled out of her skin and caused Beka to pull her arm back to look over the place of puncture. He then popped off the needle and placed it within a tube container to be burned later and placed it into the bag. Justin then pulled a strange device and placed the sample within it, only to have the screen light up and beep to signify that a result had been concluded. Just gasped and spoke with: "Unrecognized…"

"Justin, does this mean…" asked Rei softly, knowing what the result might be as Rori placed on a slight smile.

"I think…we may have found where Rori may have come from…" said Justin and then turned to Beka and asked: "…Beka, how did you get here from your reality?"

"Through Rayquaza," said Beka.

Rori, having a look of realization upon his face, looked up to the sky and asked softly: "By Arceus…could it have…?"

Rei then placed a small kiss on Rori's cheek and then turned to Beka with a beaming smile.

"Thanks Beka. Without you, Rori would be looking at the wrong place. I think now we know where to go look at."

"It's not a problem…oh…" said Beka as she looked down to see her arm was beginning to bruise from the place where the shot was taken at.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," said Justin and pulled out a Band-Aid in which he placed it on Beka's arm where the shot was taken at.

"Thanks," said Beka softly.

Meanwhile, hiding within the bushes near the restaurant, Edgar was becoming quite enraged at what was going on at the table.

"First they take her out to lunch and then they prick her?! Grr…that's it, no more Mister Happy-Go-Lucky Edgar…it's time I go and bet the tar out of those guys…"

Cracking his knuckles in rage, Edgar got up and stormed toward the table as PK grabbed Edgar's pant's leg and tried to hold its trainer, but only for it to be dragged along as its trainer walked.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK as it called out to its trainer, but Edgar didn't listen as he got closer to the table…

Back at the table, Rori's eyes flashed again into the dark cream coloring and spoke in his ancient voice: "Crystal is coming…"

"Huh?" asked Beka and looked to see from behind Rori that Edgar was storming toward them in an angry manner, "Edgar!"

Justin and Rei saw he was approach them as well and seemed to wince back at the trainer coming toward them.

"Oh man…he looks angry…" said Rei.

"No doubt about that…" sweat-dropped Justin.

"Edgar! Calm down!" called out Beka.

This followed up with PK sending forth a jolt of electricity through Edgar's body and then the black-haired trainer screamed as PK used Thunderbolt on him. Edgar then fell over into a smothering heap of a black trainer as smoke steamed from his now twitching form.

"Ed!" exclaimed Beka as she got up from her seat and ran to Edgar's side, "Ed! Are you alright?"

"Yup," said Rori with a soft smile, "it looks like Beka loves Edgar."

"Aww, so cute!" giggled Rei.

Beka helped Edgar up to his feet and he glanced at the two male trainers.

"Hey, how's it going?!" greeted Rori from the table and waved, having a smile on his face and causing Edgar to become enraged.

"Don't 'Hey, how's it going?!' to me you punk!" snapped Edgar, "How dare you and your friends do that to Beka?!"

"Do what?" asked Justin.

"Drag her away to a friendly meal, only to stick a needle in her!" yelled Edgar.

"Ed, calm down," said Beka softly, "I agreed to help them out with something that required my blood sample and they only took me out to lunch to be nice."

"Well…I guess I did over-react. Sorry Beka…" apologized Edgar.

"Well then," said Rori with a smile, "come bring your boyfriend over here and let him join us for lunch!"

Beka again blushed in a dark red hue as Edgar growled in anger at Rori, as well as Rei and Justin to sweat drop at all that was happening.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was after lunch that Rori decided to show the rest of his Pokemon team to Beka and she saw that he had a Metagross, a Flygon, a Charizard, an Alakazam and lastly a Dusclops; being a Ghost Element that was a dark grey in coloring and having lines encircle its form as well as cream-grey colored hands and veil-like objects flowing from the back of its head, a three pointed covering over it lower face, a wisp-like appendage poking from the top of its head, and a single red eye.

"Impressive team Rori," said Beka.

"Thanks," smiled Rori and then asked Beka with: "you said you like Dragon Elements, right? Do you have any on your team besides Dratini?"

"Yeah," said Beka, "I have a Flygon and Salamance currently on my team, plus a Milotic, but it's not elementally based as a Dragon, but it is considered a dragon by many trainers. I also have an Altaria, but I left it at Professor Birch's laboratory in Littleroot."

"Cool!" said Rori as excitement grew within him, "May we battle sometime later?!"

"Sure," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Well, looks like we have to go for now," said Rori and glanced at his Poketch, "I have my match at the Battle Tower coming up and I don't want to miss it."

"Alright then," said Beka, "good luck on your battle Rori."

"Heh, thanks Beka," smiled Rori and recalled back his Pokemon.

"So when can we meet back with you Beka?" asked Rei, "Right after your battle at the Arena?"

"Sure," said Beka with a soft nod, "we can meet back up at the Center later on tonight."

"Alright," said Justin with a soft nod.

Just then, Beka felt Rori take her into his arms into a hug, causing Edgar to grow jealous at what he was doing.

"Thanks again Beka," whisper Rori, "You don't know how much that sample means to me…"

"Oh…you're welcome Rori," said Beka as she felt him let go.

"Alright, see you around then," waved Rori and smiled.

Then, he and his two companions, along with Neptune and Prince, made their way down the road to their next destination within the Battle Frontier.

"I can't believe you just agreed to let them join us Beka…" mumbled Edgar with his arms crossed.

"They're not bad people Ed," said Beka.

"Well…never mind then, let's just go get the others and head off toward the Battle Arena," suggested Edgar.

"Okay," said Beka and then switch to thought: 'Why is Edgar being so defensive? I explained to him what happened, but he still is having suspicion revolve around him…but then again, he's probably worried about if those three are from either Team Sky or somewhere else…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was later on in the afternoon that Beka, Edgar, Brendan, and May decided to head off to the Battle Arena for Beka's and Edgar's challenge for their next symbol.

"Wow! Isn't this a beautiful afternoon?!!" exclaimed Edgar and took in a deep breath of air, "Ah! Smell that fresh air! I'm so ready for my next challenge!" Edgar then raised a fist up into the air as well.

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK exclaimed and did the same stance with Edgar as well.

"Well…it looks like someone is ready to face Greta," giggled May.

"Heh…well you're looking at the next Battle Frontier Champion as well as the future Pokemon Master at hand," smirked Edgar.

"Not before I bet you first to that Pokemon Master title!" grinned Brendan.

"Dream on snowflake head!" smirked Edgar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, an angry look overcoming his face.

"Well it's true," smirked Edgar in a joking manner, "with that snowy head of yours….people might confuse you for an ice cream cone." Edgar then burst into a hard laughter as Brendan grew angrier.

"That's it…" growled Brendan as he cracked his knuckles, "…you and me are going down licorice head!"

"What did you say?!" snapped Edgar.

"You heard me ebony!" yelled Brendan.

"Oh! Now it's on!!" said Edgar as he punched his fist into his hand and then lunged at Brendan; causing them to begin wrestling one another.

"Boys…" sighed May as Beka looked on with a blank look and a small bead of sweat sliding on the side of her head.

"My…what a bunch of losers!" came a chuckling voice that sounded male, but high pitched.

The group turned to see a male, within his twenties, in which he was dressed in an odd green attire that resembled a Cacturne with long purplish hair spilling from the hat and light blue eyes.

'Wait…' thought Beka as she saw the guy before her, '…isn't that…?'

"Oh great…" growled May at the sight of one her most bitter and despised rivals before her "…Harley."

"That creep…" growled Brendan as well as he raised a fist.

"Hey guys, you know this plant guy?" asked Edgar, "He looks more like a girl…"

Edgar's statement caused Harley to fall back anime style in shocked and to quickly sit back up with an angry look on his face and spat out with: "I'm not a girl!"

"What are you doing here Harley?!!" snapped May as she glared at Harley.

"I've come in search in beating trainers here at the Battle Frontier…but to my disappointment…no Contests are held here…" Harley spoke, holding his cheek in his right hand and glancing to the sky as if trying to create drama, "…ohhhh…shame on me…the Battle Frontier has no sense of beautiful fashion of Contests…" and tried to pretend to cry.

"Oh really?" asked Edgar with an arched eyebrow, "Well, no offense or anything, but your sense of fashion is well…weird so to speak…Halloween was a long time ago…" and then he began to snicker.

"Humph!" grunted Harley as he crossed his arms, "You have neither respect nor grace…from the way you dress…"

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "What about the way I dress?"

"Just look at you…" sneered Harley, "…red and green…the tones are so out of whack and with that hat on, your mesh of coloring is so wrong. You look like a Christmas horror story."

"Well at least I don't wear a plant on my head," said Edgar, "you look more like a cactus!"

"It's Cacturne based you nim-wad!" spat Harley.

"What did you call me?!!" stated Edgar, anger clear in his tone.

"You heard me…" said Harley.

"Leave my friends alone Harley and get lost!" yelled May in anger, "You're nothing but bad news!"

"Oh really?" asked Harley with a smirk, "This statement coming from a pathetic coordinator as yourself?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan, "I'm not going to let you talk to May like that!"

"And who are you Bleachy?" asked Harley.

"The name's Brendan Birch and I am May's boyfriend!" snapped Brendan.

"Oh…so May has a boyfriend?" taunted Harley, "I thought you went out with that other pathetic coordinator named Drew…"

"We're just friends!" stated May and then turned to the others, "Come on guys…let's leave this jerk!"

"Double for me…" growled Brendan as he glared Harley before turning around.

"Right behind you May," said Edgar, "I wouldn't want to be caught dead with this plant loser!"

As the group turned their backs on Harley, the trainer merely placed on a sly smirk and spoke with: "What's the matter? Are you all cowards?"

"The only coward here is you Harley…" spoke Beka in a low voice, glancing to look back at the trainer.

"Oh…and who are you Mean Green?" mocked Harley.

"I'm Beka Goldheart…and that's all you need to know," spoke Beka.

"Oh really?" chuckled Harley from his sly smirk, "So are _the _Beka Goldheart…you know, you're really famous here in Hoenn. How about you and I have a Pokemon battle?"

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Edgar as he quickly turned around to see what was going on.

"No Ed…I'll battle with Harley," said Beka.

"Why Beka?" asked Edgar, "He's nothing but bad news!"

"Right…and that's why I want to battle him…to teach him a lesson about what happens when he messes with my friends," said Beka.

"Well," said Edgar with a small smirk, "on second thought, I want to see his butt handed to him."

"You're so cocky you Ash Ketchum wannabe!" sarcassed Harley as he let out a slight chuckle.

"What did you say…?" growled Edgar to Harley's comment as the black haired trainer shot out a dirty look toward him.

"You heard me…" smirked Harley, which only agitated Edgar even more.

"Okay!" growled Edgar and pulled off a Pokeball from his belt, "You're mine!!"

"Ed no!" exclaimed Beka as she extended out her arm to stop Edgar from proceeded to throw the Pokeball.

"I wanna piece of him!" exclaimed Edgar, his tone a bit rash, "I won't let him get away for insulting me like that!"

"I'll battle him for you," said Beka, her tone trying to sound calming in order to subdue Edgar's building anger.

"Don't worry wannabe…" said Harley with a sarcastic smirk, "…once I defeat Goldheart, you're next!"

"You're on Plant Boy!" exclaimed Edgar, "Just don't go crying once Beka beats you!"

"Heh, I'm going to enjoy this battle…" chuckled Harley and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it out and calling forth: "I choose you Octillery!"

From the aerial Pokeball popped opened a flare of white light that spilled onto the ground and materialized into an Octillery, a Water Element that looked like a reddish-orange octopus with yellow spots along the top of its round head and yellow suction cups on the bottom of its tentacles, a tube-like mouth, and half-closed black eyes. Octillery let out a low cry as it appeared onto the battlefield and thus caused Beka to unclip a Pokeball from her belt and toss it out, calling forth: "Salamence, I choose you!"

Salamence emerged from the flash of white light that spilled onto the field and unleashed a powerful roar into the air to declare battle. It then lower its black gaze upon Octillery and narrowed its sight upon it, causing the Water Element to shutter a bit in fear and for a red veil of light to shed around its form; Intimidate taking effect.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Salamence vs. Harley's Octillery**_

_**This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limits.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"Octillery! Make this an easy win with Ice Beam!"

Octillery opened its tubular mouth up a bit more to show that a faint hue of whitish-blue light began to glow from within its mouth. Octillery then unleashed the attack in the form of icy white lightening that danced through the air with a frosty breeze toward Salamence.

"Salamence, Flamethrower!"

Salamence craned up its neck a bit and then opened its mouth to unleash a surge of flames that streamed at the oncoming Ice Beam and literally evaporated the icy attack when they made contact.

"Octillery, use Thunder Wave!"

Octillery's orange-red body began to glow in a pale blue light that caused massive sparks to surge from out of its form and to slam into Salamence. Salamence let out a roar as the electrical attack absorbed into its form and then later became silent as its cringed, showing the attack's effect was coming into play.

"Salamence, use Rest!"

Salamence closed its eyes shut and then lowered itself to the ground in a relaxing position, showing signs that sleep had over come it.

"Wrong move Goldheart, now time to have some fun!" laughed Harley and then called out an attack: "Octillery, use Sludge Bomb now!"

Octillery opened its mouth again and this time unleashed a massive glob of purple, toxic sludge as the attack blasted straight into Salamence's head and caused an explosion to occur. Harley laughed at the sight of the Sludge Bomb's explosion and stated with:

"What a pity…if your poor Salamence's head is still in tact, I'm sure it'll…huh?!"

From the clearing smoke came a dark, low growl which soon showed that Salamence was now fully awake due to the loud noise of the impact attack, as well as it showing quite a dark look upon its face as its lips curled to show sharp teeth clenched together. Harley and Octillery winced back in fear at the sight of the angry Salamence, with Harley meekly squeaking out from a gulp: "Uh oh…but…but how can this be…? Your Salamence should still be asleep even if the attack did hit it!"

"Rule number one…never awaken a dragon from its sleep…" stated Beka coolly, "…Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence craned its head up again and unleashed a powerful blast of green flames from its mouth, slamming the attack hard into Octillery and paralyzing it.

"No!" exclaimed Harley.

"Salamence, finish with Hyper Beam!"

Salamence, once again, craned its neck a bit and opened its mouth to unleash a powerful, hyperactive surge of golden light that blazed through the air and slammed into the now paralyzed Water Element. Octillery gave out a shrill cry as the Hyper Beam struck it and was knocked off its tentacles, sending it tumbling back a bit before it fainted.

"Octillery!!" exclaimed Harley, and then growled as he held out his Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon back in it.

"Great job Salamence!" cheered Beka as she ran out the give her dragon a hug of thanks.

"No, no, no! I can't lose! I want to battle someone else!!" stated Harley and then pointed to Edgar, "How about you Ash wannabe!"

"It'll be my pleasure to cream you," smirked Edgar as he approached Harley, "and I thank you, leaves for brains."

"You're going to regret that remark," growled Harley and threw out his next Pokeball, "Wigglytuff, go!"

From Harley's next Pokeball came forth a beam of white light that materialized into a Wigglytuff, a Normal Element with a oval shaped body that was covered in pink and white fur, large pink and white tipped rabbit ears, a curled piece of fur on its forehead, small stubby hands and feet, and giant light blue eyes.

"Wiggly-tuff!" the Wigglytuff proclaimed with a smirk and seemed to have a dark line under its eyes.

"PK!" said Edgar to the Pikachu on his shoulder, "You're up!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK and jumped off Edgar's shoulder and onto the grass before its trainer.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. Harley's Wigglytuff**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"PK, use Quick Attack!"

PK charged at Wigglytuff in a fast pace that showed it begin a blur of white light upon the field.

"Wigglytuff, use Sing!"

Wigglytuff inhaled in a deep breath that caused its body to expand and then opened its mouth to unleash a soft song as multi-colored musical notes danced and twirled toward PK. PK tried to halt itself to a stop, but it was too late as several of the musical notes slammed into its form and dissolved into its body. PK soon crashed out of Quick Attack and collapsed to the ground in a deep sleep.

"No!" exclaimed Edgar, "PK!"

"Wigglytuff, use Hidden Power!"

Wigglytuff's body began to glow in a white aura that caused tiny spheres of white light to form around its body and then rotate around its body. As the spheres passed around the Normal Element, the bigger they grew, and once the attack was fully charged, Wigglytuff unleashed the attack upon PK, nailed it with the attack, and sent the Electric Element back flying.

"PK!" cried out Edgar in desperation, "Wake up!"

"Wigglytuff, use Hyper Beam!"

Wigglytuff opened its mouth to form a sphere of golden light within in readying to fire its own version of Hyper Beam. As Wigglytuff was charging, PK suddenly sprung awake and causing Edgar to smile to see his Pikachu awake. Wigglytuff then unleashed the attack out toward PK.

"PK! Dodge it!"

PK climbed upon its feet and immediately sprung off the ground into a back flip, evading the oncoming Hyper Beam and landing a good distance away from the opponent.

"Whew…that was close," said Edgar, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one Blackhead…maybe you out to give up…" smirked Harley in a mocking tone.

"I'll never give up!" stated Edgar.

"We'll see…Wigglytuff, use Shadow Ball!"

Wigglytuff opened its mouth to form a dark sphere from within and then spit it out, showing the sphere speeding toward PK with dark purple electricity sparking from around its form.

"PK, dodge it!"

PK tried to evade the Shadow Ball attack by taking a turn to the left, but it couldn't get enough momentum in time to evade and the Shadow Ball slammed hard into its side.

"Right on target!" laughed Harley, "Now Wigglytuff, use Body Slam and hit it down hard!"

Wigglytuff sprung into the air and crashed its hard into PK, causing the Electric Element to scream in pain.

"PK!!" exclaimed Edgar, "No!"

"Again!" said Harley and Wigglytuff slammed another Body Slam on PK.

Edgar growled at the sight of his Pikachu getting hurt with the Body Slams and called out with: "PK, use Thunderbolt!"

PK tried to focus on squeezing its red cheeks to produce electricity, but proved useless as PK showed paralyzes from the Body Slams and cried in pain.

"No way!" exclaimed Edgar in shock, fear clear in his eyes for PK's safety.

"How pathetic!" laughed Harley, "Wigglytuff, slam it a few more times with Body Slam!"

Wigglytuff did so as PK cried out even more in pain to the powerful blows, while Harley was laughing throughout the match.

"Stop this!" cried out Beka at the sight of the battle, "This is cruel Harley!"

"You got a point Goldheart," laughed Harley and turned to Edgar with: "Well, what's it going to be kid? Are you going to forfeit or should I hurt your Pikachu more?"

Edgar gritted his teeth as a soft growl came from his throat, but then lowered his head, his cap over shadowing his face, and spoke with: "Stop…"

Wigglytuff stopped with its Body Slam attack and bounced back to its side of the field, leaving a badly bruised and wincing PK on the ground before the black haired trainer. Harley laughed at the sight as Edgar ran up to his Pikachu.

"PK!" cried out Edgar and scooped the small Electric Element into his arms. Trying to fight back tears, Edgar held his PK close to him and shouted out in reassurance: "PK! You're going to be okay!"

"Well Ash wannabe…" said Harley as he recalled Wigglytuff, "…if you want a rematch, I'm not that hard to find…oh and by the way, get rid of that Pikachu!"

Harley then burst into laughter and began to walk off, only to be stopped when he heard someone yell: "Stop where you are!"

Harley turned to see it was Beka, with a hardened look in her now emerald eyes as she pierced at him.

"You know…" spoke Beka, her voice slightly shaking in anger, "…I've seen a lot of Pokemon battles and so far…you are the worst trainer I have ever seen!"

"You better watch your mouth…" sneered Harley as a look of disgust filled his complexion.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Beka, "I'm not afraid of you…"

"Why don't you attend to your friend…" chuckled Harley and left the scene, heading in the direction of the Frontier's Square.

Beka let out a blow of anger exhale from her form and then approached Edgar, who was cradling PK in his arms.

"Edgar…is PK alright?" she asked, a soft look filling her face.

"I have to take it to the Center…" spoke Edgar softly and began to walk away with PK in his arms; his head lowered a bit as he walked.

"Edgar…PK…" said Beka softly, her now hazel eyes shimmering in a soft light of concern. She didn't want to see them in pain…to see _him _in pain…

"That jerk!" spat May in anger as she clenched her fists, "Ohh! He makes me so mad!"

"I can see why…" said Brendan coldly, "…the man obviously is a creep in battle…"

"Guys…let's follow Ed…" said Beka softly.

"Right…" said Brendan and May in unison and followed Beka as they made their way to catch up with Edgar at the Pokemon Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The conclusion to Part 2 of this chapter commences next as another trainer appears onto the Battle Frontier as well as Edgar's rematch against Harley, in which a certain stake will be raised against him…

Yes, as you all notice, I have now started including Pokemon and information of the Sinnoh region into the Emerald saga, mostly concerning around the Legendaries of Sinnoh. I figure that since Diamond and Pearl is coming out soon, it would be alright and a bit interesting to add bits and pieces of Sinnoh's information into my story. I haven't decided yet if the Sinnoh Legendaries will play a bigger role in this saga, but I'd thought it would be interesting just to let Beka know that Pokemon World still continues and grows…


	15. Trainers, Rivals, and Everything: Part 2

New Disclaimers: Megan Hatake does not belong to me but to fellow authoress: animelover44. Thanks also goes out to animelover44 and BEWK for their help in certain parts of Part 2 of this update.

Trainers, Rivals, and Everything In-Between: Part II

Within the warm afternoon day that was suppose to be a day of training for the Battle Arena turned out to be a day within the waiting room of the Pokemon Center as Edgar sat on a couch and was waiting to hear the condition of PK. Brendan, May, and Beka sat around him with looks of concern for not only PK but for Edgar as well.

"This is all my fault…I let this happen to PK…" spoke Edgar softly, his hands up to his forehead as his head lowered.

"No Ed…it wasn't your fault…" said May and then held a look of anger on he face, "…Harley is the one to be blamed for!"

Edgar was silent for a few moments, but then slowly raised his head and gave a weak smile with his sapphire gaze gently scanning the floor as he was in thought.

"Y'know," spoke Edgar softly, "PK was my second Pokemon when I started my very first Pokemon journey. We've been through so much together…" Edgar then suddenly clenched his fists hard as angry and grief began to arise within him, tears starting to bead from his eyes, "…if anything happens to my Pikachu…I…I'll never forgive myself!!!"

"Ed…calm down…it'll be alright…" said Beka softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't calm down…" said Edgar, his voice growing low in tone and his form slightly quaking in anger.

"We know how much PK means to you Edgar…" said May as she got up and hugged Edgar in a comforting manner, "…to all of us…"

"Yeah…thanks May…" said Edgar slowly as he hugged her back, but his tone still held sorrow within it and the three trainers caught onto it.

"Don't worry man…we'll make sure PK is alright," said Brendan with determination.

"Yup," said May with a smile and nod.

"You'll see! PK will be good as new!" said Beka with enthusiasm, as she tried to cheer up her friend.

Just then, Nurse Joy appeared to the group with a clipboard cradled in her arms and she asked: "Excuse me…are one of you Edgar Knight?"

"Yes! I'm Edgar Knight!" said Edgar as he sprung to his feet and started to get antsy, "Nurse Joy! How…How is my Pikachu?!! Is it all right?!"

"You're Pikachu is going to be fine…" said Nurse Joy with a small smile of hope on her face, "…it's recovering in the other room. You can go see it now Edgar."

Edgar breathed a deep sigh of relief, knowing his Pikachu was going to be alright, and said: "Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You see?" said May with a small giggle in her voice, "I told you PK would be all right."

"Well, I'm going to go see PK," said Edgar.

"Do you want us to come?" asked Beka.

"Yeah, please…" said Edgar as he turned to Beka and pressed a soft smile on his face.

Beka couldn't help but have a small smile on her face as well, seeing Edgar was going to be alright, and then she, May, and Brendan followed their friend to the recovery room of the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The room they entered was small and private, the light blue walls helping to illuminate the room and create a peaceful serene atmosphere as well. They all saw PK was lying in the center of a bed and fast asleep, so the group decided to pull up several chairs around the bed in waiting for the Electric Element to awake. As soon as they had settled down around PK's bed, they noticed the Pikachu's long pointed ears began to perk and move around a bit as if it was collecting sound patterns from its surroundings and then fluttered its deep brown eyes open.

"Pi…ka…?" PK said softly, looking around a bit with its dreary eyes.

PK then spotted its trainer and became more alert, a small smile appearing on its face and sat up a bit to see its trainer a bit more.

"Hey buddy…" said Edgar with a weak smile and began to ruffle PK's fur behind the ear.

"Pi-ka…" said PK with a soft cry of joy and nudged its head against Edgar's hand.

"PK…I'm so sorry…" said Edgar as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Chu? Pi-ka…" asked PK, a concerned look filling its mouse face.

"It's my fault that you got hurt…PK…I'm so sorry…" said Edgar, bowing his face so that the rim of his hat overshadowed his face and tears began to weld from his eyes and stream down his face.

"Edgar…" spoke Beka softly, gently sliding her hand on his shoulder in comfort and holding a concern look in her softened hazel eyes.

Edgar lowered himself even further from Beka's hand and buried his face into the mattress, shaking in grief and holding back tears as he began to let out his emotions within the room. May and Brendan inched closer to Edgar in order to be near him in his time of need as Beka lowered her hand even further to gently rub her hand on his shoulders and upper back in comfort. Just then, Edgar felt something press against his head and nudge up against him in comfort.

"Huh?" asked Edgar and looked up.

Edgar saw that PK was nudging up against the black haired trainer and pressed on a reassuring smile on its face as it looked at its trainer.

"Pi-ka-chu," chimed PK.

Through his sorrowful face, a soft smile began to creep on his lips and as tears began wield even more from his eyes.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar in happiness and took PK into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Pi-ka…chaa!" said PK in happiness as it rubbed its head against Edgar's cheek.

"This is so emotional that it has me crying too!" cried May in happiness as if she was watching a soap opera before her.

"H-Hey now May…" spoke Brendan in a soft tone and hugged the female trainer in his arms for comfort.

Beka smiled softly at Edgar and PK, relieved that PK was alright and happy to see Edgar smile again. She then pulled her right hand out of her glove and reached out to pet PK, smiling softly as she spoke: "Hey PK…"

"Pi-ka…" said PK softly as it felt Beka pet it and then gently began to lick at her hand.

"Looks like PK's alright," said Beka with a soft smile as she spoke to Edgar.

"Yeah, it is," said Edgar, "and now…time for some payback against Harley…" spoke Edgar with a serious look in his eyes, "…I'll make a sushi plant out of him once I crush him in a rematch…"

"I don't see how he has become the so-called top coordinator by the way he battles," said Brendan as he slightly bit his lip, "the guy obviously cheats from the way May has told me of her experiences with him through out Hoenn…"

"Yes…especially that one time where he…" began May, but then shuttered at the thought, "…err, never mind, I think if I go into detail about that one event that occurred at the Kanto Grand Festival seven years ago…I think my head is going to blow up…"

"Oh yeah, I saw that on the news that night when it occurred," spoked Brendan and his face began to pale, "and I think those ramen noodles are still waiting to come out of my nose…"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Beka in curiosity.

"Uh, let's leave that story for another time, okay Beka?" said May as she patted Beka's shoulder in reassurance and had a sweat drop drip from the side of her head.

"Well, whatever," said Edgar and stood, "I got some training to do…are you up to it PK or do you need some more rest buddy?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK in determination and jumped onto its trainer's shoulders, surprising the group.

"Wait, you're gonna let PK battle now?" asked Brendan.

"Well, PK has decided it wanted to," said Edgar, "and besides, my little buddy is a tough one!"

"Well don't stress out PK too much okay Edgar?" asked May.

"Sure May, I understand," spoke Edgar with a soft nod.

"Do you need any help Ed?" asked Beka as she wanted to help out Edgar and PK as well, "I'll help you and PK out; whatever you need."

"Sure, PK and I appreciate it Beka," spoke Edgar with a smile, "so c'mon! Let's go train!"

"Right!" said Beka and both she and Edgar ran out the room, leaving May and Brendan behind.

"So you really think Beka likes Ed a lot May?" asked Brendan.

"I know she does," said May, "even if she won't admit it."

"It just makes me wonder, where is Steven?" asked Brendan as he straightened one of his gloves, "Should he visit Beka or something?"

"Well, from the way Beka has told me, Steven is still on the trail of figuring out where Team Sky and their minor places of operations maybe at," said May.

"He ought to come to the Battle Frontier," said Brendan, "knowing that woman Zoey we meet a while ago, she's probably sent floods of Team Sky members into the Battle Frontier…"

"He could be hiding out undercover Brendan," said May, "just like Lance does…"

"I don't know May," said Brendan, a serious look filling his eyes, "Ed's been under a lot about Beka liking Steven and it's really getting to him."

"I know," said May with a soft sigh, "but I wish he could ease up on Beka. I mean, after the stunts he's pulled about leaving us, it has really gotten to her."

"Maybe Beka needs to finally confess her feelings once and for all…" said Brendan, "…but I know that it's her decision and I'm not one to force her to decide who she loves more, but it'll make her feel so much better to get this burden off her chest."

"Yeah…" said May softly and leaned against Brendan's arm, "…I wish she could be happy like us…"

"Yeah…" said Brendan and gently placed a kiss on May's cheek, "…well come on, let's go see if anyone else has bothered to show up here at the Center."

"Right," smiled May and kissed Brendan on his cheek as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"All right Beka! We're ready!" called out Edgar from the opposing side of the grass field that was right above a cliff that over hanged toward the roaring ocean below with PK in front of him.

"Okay…" said Beka and threw out a Pokeball, "Absol, I choose you!"

From the Pokeball popped opened to unleash a surge of white light that caused Absol to materialize from the light and appear on the field.

"Ab-sol…" Absol said in its low growl, its ruby eyes filled with determination.

**_Battle_** **_Situation:_**

_**Beka's Absol vs. Edgar's Pikachu, PK**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

**_BATTLE_** **_BEGIN!_**

"PK, use Rollout!"

PK made a dash toward Absol that soon caused it to jump in the air, curl itself inside to form a ball, and began rolling at a fast pace toward the its opponent.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball!"

Absol opened its mouth to form a black sphere of ghostly light and then spat out the attack toward the oncoming Pikachu, the sphere dancing with crackling black and purple electricity. The Shadow Ball then slammed into the ground before PK and caused a shockwave to occur, knocking PK out of its Rollout maneuver and to send it back flying on its side of the field.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar and PK skidded to a halt on the field.

"Absol, use Double Team!"

Absol's body glowed for a brief moment in a white light that soon caused mirror-like illusions of itself to appear upon the battlefield and encircle around PK.

"Time to do a different approach…" said Edgar softly and then called out with: "…PK, jump into the air!"

PK let out a cry of determination and sprung up into the air with full strength.

"Now PK, use Rollout on Absol!"

PK again rolled up into a ball and began spinning down toward one of the Absols, only to cut into one of the illusions and causing the fake Absol to vanish into thin air.

"Aw man!" spoke Edgar in dismay.

"Absol, use Ice Beam!"

Absol opened its mouth to form a sphere of blue-white light within it and then unleashed the attack in the form of icy light blue lighting that danced and streaked across the field.

"Gotta act fast!" spoke Edgar with sprint and determination for the battle, "PK, use Thunder while you are within Rollout!"

PK once again went into its Rollout mode and began spinning around in a small circle, unleashing massive bolts of electricity and cut through the Absol army, eventually hitting the real one as well. Absol clung to the ground with its long claws as it took in the Thunder attack and waited it out. After the attack was finish, Absol shook its long white fur in order to stay alert and then noticed PK was coming straight for it. Beka was ready to call out the next move for Absol, but saw that PK lost control of its movement within Rollout and crashed into the base of a tree.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar and ran up to check on his Pokemon.

"Pi…ka…chuuuu…" said PK, standing to its feet and stammering around in dizziness.

"Hey, is PK alright?" asked Beka.

"It's fine," reassured Edgar as he gestured PK to sit down, "it's just dizzy…dang…I'll never get PK the right ways to help perform its attacks…"

"Hey Edgar, I just thought of something…" said Beka.

"Yeah?" asked Edgar, growing interesting in what Beka was going to say.

"Well…" pondered Beka, "…what if PK used Rollout as a way to dodge attacks rather than PK using it as a full blown physical attack?"

"Hmm…that might work…" said Edgar as he thought upon it and then burst into a smile and exclaimed, "Beka!! You're a genius!!"

Edgar then ran up to Beka and lifted her off the group and spun her around him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Beka as she felt herself cling to Edgar's blazer as he lifted her and spun her around him.

"I could kiss you!" exclaimed Edgar with a smile.

"Y-Y-You…could…?" asked Beka meekly, her eyes still widened at the sudden action by Edgar and soft blush gently formed upon her cheeks.

"Uh…well…yeah…but…if…" spoke Edgar softly, blush covering his cheeks as he realized what he was doing. He then gently put Beka back down on her feet and said: "…sorry…I…I got carried away…"

"It's alright…" said Beka softly.

"Okay then," spoke Edgar softly with a nod, "let's train some more…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Spying on the two trainers spare with their Pikachu and Absol, Harley clenched from behind the tree as he observed the trainers within their current actions.

"So…the Ash wanna be is training for a rematch and she's using that red head for practice…" muttered Harley under his breath and focused his blue eyes on Beka's back, "…hmm…she may be a problem…"

"So…I see we have a common foe…" came a dark voice from behind Harley.

Harley was a bit startled by the voice and quickly turned around with a Pokeball readied in his hand. He saw that the person's voice belonged to Larz, has he was now shown leaning against another tree from behind Harley with his arms crossed and pressing a dark smirk on his lips.

"So…who are you?" asked Harley, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Someone who can help you defeat that Knight fool…the name is Larz," the red-haired trainer stated.

"Hmm…interesting," spoke Harley, "…then, what about the red head?"

"You let me handle her…" spoke Larz with a sick, evil chuckle vibrating in his throat.

"Alright then…so tell me…how can I deal with Knight?" asked Harley.

"Battle with Knight again, and once you do, I'll come in and 'take care' of the girl…" smirked Larz, "…Knight has a weak spot for her and that is his true downfall…"

"I like your idea," spoke Harley with an evil smirk and then switched to thought with: 'Plus, I can get my revenge on Goldheart after my defeat to her...'

"So, shall we begin?" said Larz.

"Yes…let's…" chuckled Harley.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"All right PK!" cheered Edgar after PK had successfully made a round of dodging Absol's attacks by using Rollout, "You've improved a lot now!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" cheered PK as it gave Edgar a thumb's up.

"You've done well Ed," said Beka with a smile as she recalled back her tired Absol, "and so have you PK."

"Pi-ka, pi-ka-chu!!" exclaimed PK and ran into Beka's arms.

Beka caught PK within her hold and hugged the Electric Element as a smile pressed against her face.

"Heh," chuckled Edgar softly, "PK's sure feeling a whole lot better. Say, let's take a break."

"Alright…" said Beka and reached down into her messenger bag to pull out some bottled waters, handing two to Edgar and PK, "…here, for you and PK."

"Thanks!" said Edgar as he took the bottles and handed on to PK, who had now jumped onto its trainer's shoulders.

The trainers and Pikachu decided to sit out to rest under a giant oak tree where they took their rest under the tree's massive abundance of shade and listened to the sounds of the leaves that now began to rustle in the wind. Edgar took a sip from his water and let out a satisfying sigh.

"Man…" spoke Edgar as he rested his head against the trunk of the tree, "…I haven't trained this hard since the Hoenn League…"

"You haven't?" asked Beka, a bit surprised at Edgar's rate of training.

"Well yeah, don't get me wrong…" chuckled Edgar.

"Well…you have been training non-stop for a while…" said Beka with a soft smile.

"Yeah…you could say that…" said Edgar as he smiled back at her.

"It shows as well…" said Beka.

"Well…" said Edgar as he rolled up the blazer's sleeve to expose his right arm, "…I have been hitting the gym too…" and then flexed his arm as he put on a tough guy smirk.

"Oh…I meant by PK…" laughed Beka.

"Oh!" stated Edgar as he chuckled and blush softly in embarrassment.

"You have become stronger though, no doubt Ed," commented Beka.

"Thanks, I have been getting stronger," said Edgar, "but so have you Beka."

"Yeah…my Pokemon and I have grown a bit stronger…that's for sure…" said Beka with a weak smile as she gazed down at her Pokeballs along her belt.

"Well…if it isn't the blackhead and the redhead…" came a familiar voice that caused the trainers to look up and see Harley approaching them and holding a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now Harley?!!!" snapped Edgar as he held a death glare in his blue eyes.

"Let's have a rematch Knight…" said Harley.

"You got it!" said Edgar as he stood up.

"This will be fun…defeating you twice in a row…" smirked Harley in intimidation.

"Shut up!!" growled Edgar.

"Come now…where is your sense of humor?" chuckled Harley.

Edgar growled even more in anger at Harley's taunt and this caused Beka to place her hand on her friend's shoulder and say: "Ed! Calm down!"

"Yeah 'Ed', calm down!" laughed Harley as mimicked Beka's words in a high pitched tone, which caused Beka to get angry at the trainer as well.

"When I'm done with you Harley, you're going to pay for what you did to my Pikachu!" snapped Edgar.

"That is…of course…if you defeat me and I guarantee that this rematch will be even more dramatic than before!" declared Harley.

"Bring it on Plant Face!" exclaimed Edgar.

"You got it…" said Harley and snapped his fingers.

Unnoticed from behind, Larz easily glided to the ground from the oak tree and landed behind Beka.

"Hello my dear!" said Larz's voice in Beka's ear and quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Beka let out a muffled scream in shock as she felt someone grab her arms back and pinning her against her will. She saw in horror it was Larz and she began to struggle under his strong grip as the dark eyed trainer merely smirked darkly.

"Beka!!" exclaimed Edgar and then shot out a dirty look toward Larz and began to charge toward him, fists ready to smash in his face, "Larz! Let her go now!!!"

Suddenly, Edgar felt something entangle around his legs and protruded through his pants, causing his skin to be scrapped hard and for him to yell in pain. The black-haired trainer looked down to see that thick vines with thorns had captured and ensnared him to a halt and that they seemed to have suddenly emerged from the ground.

"So where do you think you're going?" chuckled Harley and caused Edgar to turn around to see that Harley had unleashed his Cacturne, a Grass/Dark Element with a green scarecrow body, dark green spines along its arms, legs, and chest, a giant dark green hat-like appendage on its head, and dark markings on its face that revealed its mouth and golden colored eyes, and it was using the vines from its Ingrain attack to prevent Edgar to proceed even further toward Larz and Beka.

"Grrr!" growled Edgar as he shot a dark glare toward Harley.

"You know the rules Ash wanna-be," mocked Harley as he waged a finger at Edgar, "no running away from our battle."

"Let me go!" exclaimed Edgar in anger, "Now!!"

"You heard him Cacturne," said Harley.

Cacturne gave a soft nod and focused its vines to lift Edgar off of the ground and to throw the black-haired trainer hard onto the ground at his designated trainer's spot upon the field.

"Ugh!" grunted Edgar in as he hit the ground.

"Now…battle me!" demanded Harley.

"You scumbag!" growled Edgar as he climbed back up to his feet.

"Looks like your anger is getting to best of you…" chuckled Larz as his grip on Beka tightened and caused her to muffle out a yell of pain from under his hand, "…too bad Emerald can't open her loud mouth and spit out pathetic nonsense."

"Well, too bad for you Larz!" came a familiar voice from behind Larz.

The red-haired male trainer turned to the source of the noise and saw that he was suddenly surrounded by Brendan, May, Garrett, Katie, and Felicia as they each held out a Pokeball in their hands and prepared for battle, serious looks pressed upon their faces.

"Curses!" spat out Larz in disguss.

"Guys!" exclaimed Edgar with a smile of relief on his face.

"Let her go now Larz!" demanded Katie.

"Do it now or else!" called out May.

"Or else what? You all want to see me break this pathetic Emerald down to size?" sneered Larz as he tightened his grip on Beka even more.

"Let he go now or else I will crush you…" came another familiar voice behind Larz.

"Oh, another little twerp eh…?..." said Larz as he turned to face the owner of the new voice but was stopped when he came face to face with a chest.

Larz scanned his way up to see to serious look of Night's face, the tall trainer's eyes cold and unforgivable in their deep green hues.

"You were saying…?" asked Night as he began to crack his knuckles, the cracks letting out deep, hallowing crunches.

Larz growled softly and fingered into his jacket's pocket, pulling out a smoke bomb, "I'm not afraid of any of you!" Larz yelled out and threw the bomb to the ground, expelling black smoke everywhere. Night managed to jump back away from the smog and evade the inhalation of the smoke from close up, but the smoke however caused the people within the group to cover their eyes and noses from the smoke. Moments later, the screen thinned away and the scene opened up to show that Larz and Beka were both gone.

"They're gone!" exclaimed Garrett.

"No, Beka!" exclaimed May.

Suddenly, the group heard an evil laughter pierce the air and caused them to turn to the noise's producer. They looked to see that the owner of the voice was no other than Larz as he stood onto of the tree branch of the oak tree. Dangling from beneath his feet was Beka, tied up in heavy rope and hanging over a cliff that lead down to the roaring ocean and sharp cliffs below.

"Beka!" exclaimed Brendan with fear in his eyes.

"You're right Bleach Boy…" laughed Larz.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar as he began to run to the tree, "I'm coming!"

"I don't think so…" said Larz and pulled out a knife as he placed it near the rope with the blade near the binding, "…make another move Knight and Emerald falls!"

"No!" exclaimed Edgar, his eyes opened in shock and his voice in a pleading tone, "Don't do it!"

"It's simple Knight…battle Harley and if you win…then I _might _consider sparing your 'lover's' life…" said Larz as he let out a dark smirk.

"But…grrr!!" growled Edgar as his teeth gritted against each other as he felt that his Pokebelt was empty, "Dang…all my other Pokemon are still in the Pokemon Center healing! I forgot them when we went to train…"

"My…what a pathetic trainer!" laughed Harley.

"What did you say?!!" snapped Edgar as he turned to Harley.

"You're even dumber than you look Ash wanna-be!" mocked Harley.

"Shut up!" yelled Edgar.

"It's true Harley…Knight here is nothing but a weakling…" taunted Larz and then set his gaze down toward Beka, "…yet, his pathetic excuse of a human friend down here all tied up is just as pathetic and weak…"

"Grr…you two are nothing but cowards!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Oh really?" chuckled Larz, "At least I bet shivering cowards away into nothing…right Emerald the Weakling?"

Larz gazed down at Beka and pressed a dark smile on his face, seeing that Beka had her head down in shame and her red hair spilling over her face. Seeing Beka like this only make Edgar even angrier and then turned to Harley, letting out a soft growl and clenching his fist.

"You're on Harley!" said Edgar as he pointed out to Harley, "I accept your challenge! I still have my Pikachu!"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and it jumped before Edgar on the battlefield.

"That pathetic rodent again?" laughed Harley.

"PK!" called out Edgar, "Get ready!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK and caused its red cheeks to spark in electricity as it readied itself for battle.

"Come on Ed!" called out May, "Beat this guy!!!"

"Yeah!" cheered out Brendan, "You're the man!"

"You keep out of this Maple and Taffy Head!" snapped Harley.

"What was that Green Giant?!" snapped Brendan back in anger.

"Calm down Brendan!" exclaimed May as she repressed back Brendan.

"Hey Ash wanna-be?" asked Harley in an evil chuckle, "How about we have a handicap battle?"

"Handicap battle?" asked Edgar with a confused look on his face.

"What does Harley mean by that?" asked Felicia.

"It's simple Knight," said Harley with an evil smirk, "I'll use three Pokemon against your pathetic mouse there."

"WHAT?!!" exclaimed May in disgust, "That's not fair!"

"That's it…I wanna battle this freak!" called out Katie and clenched her Pokeball in her hand in an attempt to throw it out.

"No! Stay back!" exclaimed Edgar as he held out an arm to the group, "If you interfere, Larz will harm Beka!"

"How perspective you are Knight," said Larz with an evil chuckle, "you're not as dumb as you look!"

Edgar ignored Larz's statement and said to Harley: "Let's dance, leaf head…"

"You're going to be singing a different tune once I'm finished with you…" said Harley, getting furious by Edgar's statement.

"We'll see about that…" spoke Edgar coolly.

Harley took out a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it out, calling forth: "Let's go Ariados!"

From a surge of white light that expelled out of Harley's Pokeball materialized an Ariados, a Bug/Poison Element that looked like a giant spider-like creature with burnt orange and black striped skin, yellow and purple banded legs as well as wing-like appendages on its back, white pincers and a white horn that protruded from its forehead, a yellow stinger on its backside, and insect-shaped purple eyes.

"A-ria-dos!" hissed out Ariados in an insect whisper.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. Harley's Ariados _**

****

**_This is a one on three Pokemon battle, via handicap format, with no substitutions for Edgar and no time limits.. _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Now let's see what you got…" smirked Harley.

"With pleasure," said Edgar and immediately called out: "PK, Thunder now!"

"Pi-ka-chuuuuu!" exclaimed out PK as its body exploded out a surge of bright yellow lighting.

The massive Thunder attack expelled into Ariados' form and sent the insect Pokemon tumbling back toward Harley. Harley grew in shock to see his precious Bug/Poison Element burnt to a crisp and a puff of smoke exhausted from its mouth-like opening between the pincers.

"No…in one…t-turn…" stammered Harley, his right eye twitching in shock as he held in his anger and shock.

"One down and two to go!" smirked Edgar as he held out a peace sign with his right hand.

Harley, having a low growl escape between his gritting teeth, recalled back Ariados and turned to his Cacturne who was standing behind him.

"Let's go Cacturne," called out Harley and then looked back at Edgar, "you'll pay for what you did to my Ariados."

"Talk is cheap Harley," spoke Edgar in a cool tone.

Cacturne strutted onto the battlefield before Harley and posed itself for battle.

"Cac-turne!" the Grass/Dark Element called out in a low, yet sharp voice.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. Harley's Cacturne _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Cacturne, use Cotton Spore!"

Cacturne closed its yellow eyes and focused upon the attack. From the sharp, diamond-shaped spikes that adorned around its body came forth shimmers of white light and began to bleed out onto the field and transform into balls of fuzzy white spores. The spores then floated into the air and began to make its way toward PK.

"PK, use Thunder Wave around the air now!"

PK's body glowed in a blue light that soon expelled into the air as blue static lighting, slicing through the Cotton Spore mass and frying the attack into vapors. Harley growled between his teeth at PK's defense maneuver, but this only brought a smirk to Edgar's face as he spoke with: "Nice try Vine Boy…you're getting frustrated, or is that your hat cutting off the oxygen to your brain?"

"Use Sandstorm Cacturne!"

Cacturne began to spin around rapidly on its place upon the battlefield that caused thick veils of sand to begin to whirl around it. As Cacturne began to spin faster, the sands became more saturated into the air and caused the surroundings to become clouded with the grainy material.

"Oh no…"spoke Edgar with a worried look as the field became a blinding spectrum before him and PK, with no signs of Cacturne within the storm.

"Now use Mud-Slap!"

From the storm, a blast of thick brown mud shot out and nailed PK hard, causing the small Electric Element to stumble back. PK got back up upon its feet and began to shake its head in frustration, the Mud-Slap causing its eyes to wield shut and for PK to cry out: "Pi-ka!!"

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar in shock, "No!"

"Now use Poison Sting Cacturne!"

Cacturne, now fully exposed after its Sandstorm cloak, held out its right arm toward PK and from the now glowing barbs on its arm, the Grass/Dark Element unleashed a brigade of white needles toward PK.

" Quick PK! Focus on your surroundings!"

PK calmed down a bit and sprung its long ears up into the air, listening to the sound of the Poison Sting and honing in on its point of impact; in which it realized it was the target.

"Now dodge to the left PK!"

PK kicked off its feet to the left and, with Edgar's help, was guided to safety as the Poison Sting struck into an empty target on the ground.

"Use Leech Seed Cacturne!"

Extending its right arm again at PK, Cacturne's barbs glowed in a light green aura and from the arm's barbs shot out flashes of green light that held seed-like objects that aimed toward PK.

"Now do a back flip PK!"

"Pi-ka!!" exclaimed PK and leapt into the air as it did a back flip, avoiding the oncoming Leech Seeds as they whizzed by the Electric Element.

"Whoa…looks like the Matrix…" spoke Garrett softly.

"Use Pin Missile Cacturne!"

Cacturne held out both of its arms before it and with them glowing in a bright light, shot out light green needles towards PK, who was still aerial bound.

"Oh no!" spoke Edgar, "I got to act quick…PK, use Rollout to dodge!"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK as its eyes now flared opened, thanks to the Mud-Slap wearing off of it, and then quickly rolled up into a yellow ball and began to spin.

When PK hit the ground, it immediately spun away from the oncoming Pin Needles and acted as a moving target for Cacturne. The cactus Pokemon was beginning to grow frustrated as it was wasting its attack on the moving yellow ball.

"Change of plans…" muttered Harley softly and then called out: "…Cacturne, use Faint Attack!"

Cacturne stopped shooting out its Pin Missile attack and then began to have a dark mist envelope it completely. Seconds later, the mist disappeared and it showed Cacturne was gone.

"Whoa…where did it go…?" asked a worried Felicia.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something smacked hard into PK's side, causing it to tumble out of the Rollout attack and trip hard to the ground. The same thing reappeared from a line of dark mist and it showed to be Cacturne slamming a fist hard into PK and sending it back to Edgar's side of the field.

" No PK!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now use Needle Arm Cacturne!"

Cacturne's right arm began to swing around it side, like a pitcher winding up to throw a pitch, and sailed its way toward PK.

"All right…now to attack head on!" exclaimed Edgar and looked down at his Pikachu, "PK, are you ready?!"

"Pi-ka-pi-ka-chu!" spoke PK with a determine attitude and hopped back up upon all fours.

"PK, now use Volt Tackle!"

PK dashed toward the on-coming Cacturne with its body flaring in electricity as the currents danced around its form as it verged in for a point-blank hit.

"Cacturne, switch to Hyper Beam!"

Cacturne stopped Needle Arm and brought its two arms together, forming a sphere of golden light within its chest and then shot out the hyperactive beam of light toward PK.

"PK! Propel into the air with your tail now!"

Still holding the electricity around its form, PK kicked off the ground, spun over to its backside, and then smacked its tail hard into the ground. Thanks to a Pikachu's tail being designed in a zigzag shape, PK used its tail as a spring as it bounded up into the air and evaded the blazing power of the Hyper Beam.

"No way!" exclaimed Harley in shock.

"Now to use a combo move PK," called out Edgar, "use the power of your Volt Tackle and Iron Tail! Electric Iron Tail!!!"

The Volt Tackle's power began to surge down into PK's tail as the Electric Element's tail shimmered in a metallic hue. With a powerful blow to Cacturne's forehead, PK unleashed the attack into the cactus Pokemon and caused the opponent to yell in pain. The full force of the attack caused Cacturne to crash on its back and hold a fainting look upon its face.

"No!! Not my Cacturne!" exclaimed Harley in agony, but then growled and recalled back his fallen Pokemon.

Meanwhile, PK was beginning to breath in heavy strides as it was recovering from its powerful attack; nearly taking out a lot of it.

'Oh no…' thought Edgar, '…PK's already tired…unless…'

Edgar reached into his backpack and pulled out a pear-like piece of fruit with yellow and tan designs embedded on the skin.

"Hey…is that a Sitrus Berry…?" asked Katie as she recognized the Berry from her many times being around these special kinds of fruit.

"It is!" exclaimed Garrett with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good, PK can be healed!" cheered May.

"PK!" called out Edgar as he threw out the Sitrus Berry to his Pokemon, "Catch buddy!"

PK caught the berry within its mouth and sat down a bit, frantically eating away at the Berry before the final round of the battle. Harley let out another harsh growl as PK was fully healed moments later and stood back up upon its feet; its red cheeks sparking in electricity.

"You think that Berry will help you Knight?" sneered Harley as he threw out his Pokeball, "I think not! Now it's time to finish you of Ash wanna-be! Banette, go!"

From Harley's final Pokeball emerged a flare of white light that materialized into a Banette, a Ghost Element that looked like a with purplish-black skin, a long appendage that draped behind its back, a golden zipper mouth with a golden spiked ball tail, and large crimson eyes that were narrowed in a dark manner.

"Ba-nette!" called out Banette in a ghostly snicker.

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. Harley's Banette _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN! _**

****

"Banette, begin with Screech!"

Banette leaned backwards a bit as it let in a deep inhale and then leaned back forward to expel out a massive pitch from its throat.

"PK, use Double Team!"

PK's body flashed for a brief moment in a white light that followed up with the Electric Element making copies of itself on the field as it caused Banette to stop the Screech attack and to view its new surroundings.

"Use Faint Attack Banette!"

Banette, just like Cacturne had done before, vanished into a mist of dark screen that vanished once Banette disappeared into the medium. A few quick moments later, Banette reappeared from the dark mist that began to accumulate behind one of the PKs and then slammed its arm hard into the Pikachu's back; revealing the real PK and causing the illusions to disappear.

"PK! Use Tackle!"

PK quickly jumped back onto its feet and charged at Banette with a Tackle, but only to go right straight through the Ghost Element since the attack was a Normal Element move and had no effect on the Ghost Element. Harley let out a laugh and commented on Edgar's recent move: "How pathetic! You should have known Normal attacks don't work on Ghosts!"

Edgar let out a low growl at Harley's statement. Larz joined in with the laughter and spoke from the tree branch: "Looks like you're going to lose this battle Knight…why don't you just give it up?"

"I'll never give up!" exclaimed Edgar as he shot a look toward Larz, "You of all people should know that Larz!"

"Oh really?" asked Larz with a chuckle, "I would think you would since you're battling over nothing but a pathetic weakling…" and then he set his gaze down toward Beka; who was silent and for her hazel eyes shimmering in a soft light as she looked at Edgar in hopes that he would win the battle.

"Big words from a coward…" spoke Edgar in a low voice and his blue eyes narrowing at the dark-hearted trainer.

"Oh really?" smirked Larz as he knelled at the rope and placed the knife's blade toward the only support that kept Beka away from the roaring ocean below.

"No!!!" exclaimed Edgar as fear began to fill his eyes, "Stop!!!"

"What's wrong? Scared?" asked Larz with a smirk.

"I think he is Larz…just look at him…going all over for that pathetic excuse of a trainer named Goldheart…" laughed Harley.

"Shut up! You take that back!!" snapped Edgar as he turned to face Harley, his fists now clenching in rage and showing he was growing aggravated at the insults toward Beka.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to cry?" laughed Harley.

"No…I'm going to win," spoke Edgar as his blue eyes began to sparkle in a sapphire light, showing his determination to win was growing.

"He's got that look…" spoke May softly.

"Yeah…he's going to win this…" spoke Brendan as he held a soft smile on his face.

"PK!" called out Edgar, "Let's win this with one move! That's all I need to beat you Harley!"

"Heh…you are an Ash wanna-be…" smirked Harley.

"PK! Charge it up!"

"Pi-ka…" said PK as it began to focus on building up electricity, its red cheeks flaring and crackling more as electrical static began to dance around it.

"What's Ed going to pull of…?" wondered Katie.

"Of course!" said May as she noticed at the move Edgar was about to pull off with PK.

"Huh?" asked Brendan, "You do?"

"PK's charging up for the move known as Zap Cannon," explained May to the others.

"Let's hope he can pull it off…" said Katie softly as she took a quick glance over toward Beka who was eagerly watching the battle.

'Come on Edgar…' thought Beka, '…I know you and PK can do this…'

"Just a little more…" spoke Edgar as he saw PK's attack was starting to grow in strength.

"I've had enough of this foolishness!" exclaimed Harley, "Banette…finish that pathetic rodent off with Shadow Ball!"

Banette brought in its two hands together to form a sphere of black light that began to crackle with purple static and once fully formed, the Ghost Element shot out the attack toward PK.

"Now!!" called out Edgar, "Use your most powerful Zap Cannon!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUU!!!" yelled out PK as it concentrated onto unleashing the powerful electrical blast toward Banette, resembling a sphere of rotating lighting as it blasted through Banette's Shadow Ball and incinerated the attack.

"W-W-What??!!" exclaimed Harley in shock at the sight of the massive Electric attack as it barreled through the Ghost Element attack and then struck down Banette hard. The Ghost Element tumbled back toward Harley and was shown to crash before Harley's feet, showing it had fainted, "No! Banette!!!"

"Yes!!" cheered Edgar with a fist up in determination.

"Pi-ka-chu!!!" cheered PK and leapt into Edgar's arms as the black haired trainer hugged his Pokemon.

"You did great PK!" laughed Edgar as PK nudged under his chin, "I'm proud of you buddy!"

However, this moment of celebration was cut short when Edgar heard Harley call out:

"Now Larz! Before it's too late!!!"

Edgar looked up to see Larz was now holding the knife close to the rope and spoke with a dark smirk: "Looks like time to say good-bye Emerald…"

"No!!" yelled out Edgar toward Larz, "I won this battle!!"

From the bindings of the rope, Beka looked out toward her friends as tears rolled down her eyes and spoke: "Guys…good-bye…"

"NO!!!" exclaimed Edgar and made a dash toward Beka.

A cut was heard as Larz sliced through the rope that supported Beka to the tree and Edgar, through eyes of fear, saw Beka began to fall over the edge of the cliff…

"BEEEKKAA!!!!"

Beka could feel herself begin to make her decent toward the ocean below, but suddenly felt someone, or something, grab the bindings of the rope from around her and held her up over the cliff. Beka saw she was dangling from her spot in the air and caused her to ask: "Huh…?"

"I got you," came a familiar voice from above her.

Beak turned to look up to see that it was Night who had grabbed her with his right hand before she fell over.

"Night!" exclaimed Beka at the sight of the trainer.

"The one and only," spoke Night with a soft smile and effortlessly put Beka back on the ground safely.

Beka stood there for a moment, first full of relief, but then when memories of what transpired filled her mind, she began to shutter as tears wielded in her eyes.

"Beka!!" exclaimed Edgar as he reached her and wrapped his arms around her form within a hug.

"E-Ed…" spoke Beka softly as she felt her friend against her and then began to softly cry in his shoulder.

"Night…" said Edgar as he looked up at his friend with softness in his blue eyes, "…thank you…"

"You're welcome Edgar…" spoke Night with a soft nod.

"Night…could you stay with Beka?" asked Edgar, "I have a bone to pick with Larz…"

Night, noticing Beka was still shaken up from what had transpired and clinging close to Edgar, spoke with: "What about Beka…she looks like she needs you Ed…"

"I know, but I have some unfinished business with Larz…" spoke Edgar in a cold voice as he adverted a cold death glared Larz.

"You better do what Strongheart says Knight…" spoke Larz as he jumped off the tree branch, leaned up against the tree with his arms crossed, and smirked, "…that pathetic excuse of a trainer looks like she's going to need your shoulder to cry on…"

"I swear Larz…" growled Edgar in a low voice as he hugged Beka closer to him, "…next time, I'm going to put a world of hurt on you…"

"Not unless that pathetic girl needs you so she won't be so waterlogged…" laughed Larz.

"Get…lost…" growled Edgar through his now gritting teeth.

"As you wish…Knight in Tarnish Armor…" laughed Larz and threw a smoke bomb down onto the ground.

The bomb exploded and caused thick hazes of black smoke to fill onto the scene where Larz stood. Moments later, the scene cleared to show Larz had vanished from his spot on the field.

"Well…looks like its time for me to exit…" sighed Harley, "…so much for the…EEK!!!"

As soon as Harley turned around to leave, he saw Brendan, May, Katie, Garrett, Night, and Felicia surrounding him in an enclosed circle.

"Time for you to pay Cactus Boy…" said Brendan as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh…can we talk about this?" asked Harley nervously, "N-No need to be feisty…heh…"

"Never…" said Garrett as he pulled out some rope, "…let's see how you like it to be tied up to a tree…"

"Yeah," said Katie as she pulled out a pair of scissors and a hairbrush, "and while we're at it, let's give you a make over…starting with your girly hair!"

"EEP!" screeched Harley and took off running into the woods in fear.

The group laughed to see Harley take off running like a coward down the trail that led into the woods surrounding the Battle Frontier.

"Yo Ed," laughed Brendan as he turned to his black-haired friend, "did you see how fast that…huh?"

Brendan's pause in the sentence caused the others to turn to the same spot where Brendan was looking at. They saw that Edgar was gone, as well as Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

With Beka in his arms, Edgar was carrying the trainer down one of the trails that lead toward a certain area within the woods, this trail taking a different route than the one that Harley took off on. Cradling her in his arms, Edgar noticed that Beka was still within the bindings of the rope and immediately stopped when he realized it.

'I forgot to untie her…' thought Edgar and gently put Beka down onto her feet.

Reaching into his pocket, Edgar pulled out a Swiss Army Knife that he kept with him if he needed to use it for when he was camping out of his pocket and gingerly cut the thick rope off of Beka. After a few good cuts into the binding, he put the knife away and pulled apart the bindings, which were now vulnerable enough to snap apart by his hands. The roping fell off of Beka's form and dropped limply to the ground around her. Beka was quiet for a few moments, her red hair spilling a bit over her now lowered head and shadowing her face; hiding her emotions within the darkness.

"Beka, are you alright?" asked Edgar, a concerned look filling his eyes, "Come on…say something…"

"Why...Why does he do this to me…?" asked Beka in a low voice.

Edgar let out a soft sigh and walked up a bit closer to her, gently running his hand on the top of her head and caressing her hair in comfort.

"You're safe now…" reassured Edgar.

"Yeah, for now…" spoke Beka in her low voice again, her fists clenching in anger.

Edgar, noticing her fists tightening, gently wrapped his arms from behind her and took her into a comforting hug.

"It's going to be all right…" Edgar once again reassured Beka in a calm tone.

"No, it won't…I'll still be pursued…I'll still be mocked…I'll still be a target…" spoke Beka, her tone growing harsh and her form now starting to shake with anger, "…I need to get stronger…tougher…more powerful than before…"

"You will get stronger Beka," said Edgar, "and I'm going to help you…"

"No…this is something only I can do myself…" spoke Beka again in her unnatural tone.

The way Beka was speaking was causing Edgar to begin to realize that this had happened before back on the _S.S. Tidal _when Beka wanted to fight off Team Sky alone as well as any other opponents before her.

"Beka…" spoke Edgar, about to once again go into his speech about battling alone, but was cut short when Beka yelled out:

"No…no more pity should be put on me!" Beka then broke out of Edgar's hug and then turned to him, showing her peaceful eyes were now brimming with rage as well as a hidden sadness, "I'm going to keep getting stronger and I'm going to make sure no one thinks I'm a coward or a weakling!"

"You're not a coward or a weakling…" said Edgar, "…Beka, you were never those to begin with…"

"Oh really?" asked Beka, her anger tone now showing sarcasm, "Then how come it seems lately that it's the only thing that people are saying about me?!"

"Beka…calm down," reassured Edgar, "you need to quit thinking stuff about that…"

"How can I calm down Edgar?!" exclaimed Beka, "How can I calm down when it seems people just want to make me angry? So angry that they push me over the edge and make me even into a bigger fool?!"

"You think anger will solve anything Beka?" asked Edgar, "You of all people know that anger won't solve anything Beka. You're letting people get the best of you as well as taking advantage of your own well being."

Beka let out a frustrated sigh and turned her back to Edgar.

"You want to become stronger Beka?" asked Edgar, "You can become stronger, but sometimes…too much strength can lead to one's demise…don't overdo yourself Beka. You are strong, stronger than Larz, Team Sky, or anyone else that has picked on you or treated you with so much crap."

Beka didn't responded to Edgar's statement, only listened as her friend continued: "There is something you can do, and have been doing, Beka…and that's fighting with your heart…if you can fight for what _you_ believe in, only then can you become truly stronger."

"I've tired…" spoke Beka softly, her tone of anger seeming to subside, "…I keep trying and trying and trying and…and I still can't find the answer…"

"You'll find the answer when the time is right…" spoke Edgar.

"Which will be never…" said Beka softly.

"Beka," said Edgar, his soften blue eyes now narrowing with irritation, "I hate to say this, but…you have to stop being so negative about yourself…that's all you have ever done lately is put yourself down over things you can accomplish, and you know what…it hurts my feelings…"

"I…I'm sorry…" said Beka in a even smaller and weaker tone of voice, the feeling of shame swirling around her as she hugged herself to conceal back the pain.

'Great Ed…you made Beka feel worse about herself…' thought Edgar and lowered his head in shame a bit.

PK, who had been with Edgar the whole time this had occurred, gently tugged at the trainer's pants leg in order to get his attention. Edgar looked down at his Pokemon.

"PK? What's up buddy?" asked Edgar as he kneeled to his faithful friend.

PK began to whisper something in Edgar's ear and, even though Edgar could only understand a few fragments of PK's sentences, Edgar knew what he meant and nodded. The black haired trainer stood up to his feet and approached Beka, slipping his hand into her own and spoke: "Come on…"

"Huh?" asked Beka as she turned to face Edgar with confusion on her face, "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," said Edgar, a soft look filling his eyes.

"Umm…okay…" spoke Beka softly and allowed Edgar to take her to wherever he attended to show her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A while later, Edgar had led Beka to a certain location within the Battle Frontier's grounds, far away from the any buildings or training spots that dotted the island region. The place was upon the peak of a rolling hill top that was covered with long wispy grass that rustled with the ocean's breeze that blew into the main land as well as various wildflowers that dotted the hill with speckles of color. The view stretched out beyond several miles to show a magnificent view of the ocean as the waters shimmered like crystal glass under the late afternoon sky as the sun began to slip down to the West. Beka was at lost for words at the natural beauty that was all around her, the feeling of serenity filling her heart and for her feelings of anger and sadness to slip away. Her hazel eyes scanned every detail of the place, as if she wanted to absorbed and savor every little aspect in her mind.

"Oh wow…it's beautiful…" spoke Beka softly.

"Yeah," nodded Edgar as he looked to Beka with a smile on his face, "it sure is. I found this place a few days ago and I wanted to give you a surprise…"

"You…wanted to?" asked Beka as she turned to him.

Edgar replied with a soft nod and then went to sit down on the ground. The black-haired trainer patted the ground beside him and offered Beka a place to sit next to him, in which she did so. Once Beka had settled down, PK walked over from Edgar's shoulder and curled up around Beka's neck, nudging her cheek and chin in happiness as Beka laughed softly. Edgar mustered off a deep chuckle from within his throat at the sight of the two individuals that he cared about so much and leaned back a bit against the ground. Beka returned her gaze out across the ocean for a moment and decided that maybe she should open up something to Edgar, the same thing she opened up to Steven when they were stuck within the air pocket after Kyogre had fled from the Seafloor Cavern.

"You know," said Beka, "I think maybe I should tell you…the answer to your question from back in Cerulean…"

"What question?" asked Edgar as a look of confusion filled his face.

"You wanted to know what it was like in my world, right?" asked Beka, her gaze still focused out toward the ocean.

"Oh right! Heh…" chuckled Edgar in embarrassment and had a small sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"Well, I'll tell you Edgar and maybe then you can understand a bit better why I think so negatively about myself…" spoke Beka.

For almost over an hour, Beka began to tell Edgar of her life in her reality. At first it was the good aspects, such as her family, what she used to do for hobbies, and other fascinating things that might make Edgar interested. Edgar was holding onto every single word she described before him, interested in what she had to say to him. Soon, she stumbled upon about her life before coming to the Pokemon World and seemed a bit saddened by the fact of her not having a single friend she could trust and always being picked on for as long as she could remember.

"Man…so you had it bad with no friends, huh?" asked Edgar and then took her into a hug of comfort, "I'm so sorry Beka…"

"It's okay…I mean, it wasn't like I lost both of my parents like you had faced and I know a lot more people in the world have far worse problems than I had…but yeah, I was always a loner…"

"Well, you're not alone anymore Beka," said Edgar as he gently pulled back from the hug and instead took Beka's hands into his.

"Yeah," said Beka with a soft nod, "I have you and the others as my friends…my true friends…but it seems at times my feelings from the real world reflect into the decisions and emotions here in this world and I make you all feel bad…"

"I never feel bad when I'm with you Beka," said Edgar with a smile on his face, "on the contrary, you make me feel good. In all honesty, when I'm with you…you make me more at ease with myself and the pain doesn't hurt much you know?"

"I think so," said Beka softly and then pressed a soft smile on her face, "but I have to thank you for bringing me here. This place has really made me feel a whole lot better."

"Hey…anything for you Beka," smiled Edgar.

"Also…thank you…for being a good friend to me…you, Brendan, May, and the others have really been the greatest friends I could have made…" said Beka in a tone of gratitude.

"Hey, you also helped us when we were down," said Edgar, "you came and picked us right back up when we were in the darkness of our own doubts."

"Well," said Beka, "I'd do anything for you guys. I care about all of you."

"As do we Beka…" said Edgar, "…as do we…"

Edgar then wrapped his fingers around the stem of a beautiful orange flower and plucked it from the ground. He then handed it to Beka and spoke with a soft voice:

"Here…this is for you…"

Beka was a bit surprised of Edgar giving her the flower, but just simply smiled and took the flower into her hand. "Thank you…" spoke Beka softly as a soft blush gently formed on her cheeks.

"Um…y-y-y-your w-w-welcome…" spoke Edgar in stammers as he turned away a bit to hide his blush away from Beka's sight.

"Well, I can press this in my album then…" said Beka and reached into her messenger bag.

Edgar saw that Beka pulled out a green bound book with golden cap-like plates that wrapped on the corners of the book and she opened it. Inside were various photographs of herself and the others on their trip through Hoenn when she was beginning out as a trainer.

"Hey…you kept a photo album," spoke Edgar as he leaned a bit forward to look at the photographs better.

"Yeah, I have pictures that me and the others took when we were traveling in Hoenn as well as when we were hanging out. Want to look at them?" asked Beka as she held out the album to Edgar.

"Sure," Edgar replied and took the album into his hands.

The male trainer then began flipping through the pages of the album and looking into the pictures of the photos, resembling looking into windows of the now still past. From Beka's battles to couple pictures of Brendan and May, Edgar had a soft smirk on his face as he viewed the many stories that the photos laid hidden before his sight.

"Hey…I remember this one," said Edgar all the sudden and pointed to a certain photo.

Beka leaned over a bit to look at the photo Edgar was looking at a bit better and saw that it was a photo taken at the night when the Hoenn League Ball was set up and that she and Edgar were dancing together in their formal wear.

"You know," said Edgar, "to be honest…I was a nervous wreck that day…"

"You were?" asked Beka.

"Yeah," said Edgar with a nod, "I was afraid that I would mess up, especially when we were dancing."

"You did great though," complimented Beka, "you didn't trip or anything like that…"

"Yeah…but I was never good at dancing…" said Edgar and then began to chuckle a bit, "…heh, when I was seven, my mom and dad made me dance with Misty…and every time I tried to keep up with her, I would accidentally step on her feet."

Beka laughed softly and spoke with: "Well, I bet that was a cute moment between you two."

"Well yeah, I guess now that I think about it," chuckled Edgar.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK as Edgar flipped the next page over to show several shots of PK were taken and had been placed in the album.

"Well, looks like you find PK's photo page," spoke Beka with a soft laugh, "I just took those recently."

"Heh…" Edgar chuckled again, "…that's my little buddy all right."

"Chaaa!!" called out PK in its soft cry and rubbed its head against Beka's cheek, causing the red haired trainer to laugh.

"Well, let's see what's on the-oops! A photo drop!" exclaimed Edgar and reached down to get it, "Huh? I wonder what it is…"

Edgar and Beka both looked at the picture and it showed a picture of the both of them at the final battle in the Hoenn League, when they were both proclaimed as winners and Edgar had given Beka his first kiss to her on the cheek. Both trainers began to blush in a pink hue at the sight of the picture before them.

"Oh, uh…that picture…" said Edgar softly, the blush growing more on his face.

"Um say…it's getting late and I know we can't visit Gretha today after what has happened so…l-let's go back to the others…" said Beka, changing the subject, as she took the photo, slipped it back into the album, closed the book, slipped the messenger bag on her shoulder, and was about to sit up to leave.

"Wait…" said Edgar as he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "…can't we stay here for a while longer? Please? I enjoy your company."

"Um…alright," said Beka, relaxing a bit and slumping back to her sitting next to Edgar.

She wanted to leave because she was afraid of causing another tension spike between her and Edgar, but for some strange reason, whether it was the place where they were at or the feeling of not wanting to be really alone made her stay and keep her friend company.

"So did you want to talk about anything?" asked Beka, "Like, were will you be going after the Battle Frontier?"

"Well, wherever you go, I'll go with you of course," said Edgar with a soft smile.

"Oh…you weren't going to go on any journeys on your own?" asked Beka, a bit surprised.

"Well, I though of that at first," said Edgar, "but I realized I liked to travel with my best friends, like May, Brendan, and...you, Beka…"

Edgar then plucked another orange flower from the ground and placed it within Beka's hair, which shimmered a beautiful hue as the sun was dipping down even further below the horizon. Beka didn't say anything, but blushed in modesty and smiled.

"I like it when you smile," said Edgar as he smiled back at her.

"I guess you're right," nodded Beka, "it makes me a better person. You're also right about another thing, I shouldn't think negatively about myself…"

"Uh-huh," nodded Edgar, "and if you believe in yourself, you can accomplish anything Beka."

"Yeah," said Beka, "I mean, I know things take time, but I know I will be stronger…I just let my anger get the best of me."

"Yeah, but I know it happens. Sometimes I lose my cool too…I'm a hothead so to speak…" chuckled Edgar.

"Well still," said Beka, having a bit of regret in her tone, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you…"

"Oh, it's all right," said Edgar as he placed a hand on Beka's shoulder, "I understand, really I do."

"Are you sure?" asked Beka, "I mean, if there is anything you want me to do to make it up, I'll do it…"

"Well," pondered Edgar a bit, "how about I take you out for dinner? It's too late of a day to go to a Battle Frontier challenge, plus we had one hectic day."

"Really?" asked Beka with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah," nodded Edgar, "it'll be my treat to you."

"Wait, I thought I owed you something…" said Beka.

"Heh, with your smile, that's good enough for me," said Edgar with a smile and then he got up to his feet and made a bow before her like a gentleman, "Now, allow me to escort you back to town Miss. Goldheart."

Beka laughed and got up to her feet as well, having PK jump onto Edgar's shoulder. Edgar then made a circle-like position to his right arm and signaled for Beka to wrap an arm around his. Beka softly smiled and wrapped her left arm around his right and the two began to make there decent back to the Center. Taking a final stop, Beka looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful place once more and then allowed Edgar to carry on with their trip back to town.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the two trainers were making their way back to town, they noticed a girl was approaching them as they got closer to her. The girl appeared to be seventeen years of age with brown and black streaked hair that was placed up in a ponytail and dark colored eyes. Her attire was quite simple as well that consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt with a black heart screened on the chest, a pair of blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a black, silver spiked bracelet around her right hand. Seeming a bit shy at first to approach them, the girl walked up to the trainers as she and greeted with: "Err…hi."

"Hello," greeted Beka with a soft smile.

"So what are you two doing out here this evening?" the girl asked.

"Oh, we were just heading back into town," said Edgar.

"Oh," the girl spoke softly and then introduced herself with a smile, "well, I'm Megan; it's nice to meet you two."

"Hi, I'm Beka Goldheart, it's nice to meet you too," introduced Beka and smiled back.

"I'm Edgar Knight," greeted Edgar and turned his gaze to PK, "and this is my Pikachu…PK."

"Pi-ka-chu!" greeted PK with a curved smile.

"So…are you a trainer Beka?" asked Megan.

"Yes, I sure am," replied Beka.

"Wow!" said Megan a spark filling her eyes as she seemed interested in Beka being a trainer, "So is there a certain Element you train like Ice or Fire?"

"Well," said Beka, "I love Dragon Elements."

"Yeah, Dragons are cool," said Megan and let off a soft sigh, "but they can be hard to raise."

"Well, it is true they take awhile to fully develop," said Beka, "but the awards are so amazing."

"Yeah, that's true," nodded Megan and then she spoke with: "So Beka, how about a little battle?"

"Sure," said Beka with a soft nod and then turned to Edgar and asked: "is that alright Edgar?"

"Of course!" said Edgar with a smile, "Go on ahead."

"Alright," nodded Beka and let go of Edgar, stepping out a bit so that she and Megan had some space between them for a battlefield while Edgar awaited for them on the sidelines of the road.

"Okay," called out Megan, "how about we just have a one-on-one battle?"

"Sure thing," nodded Beka.

"Okay," nodded Megan, "I'll let you have the first go."

"Okay…" said Beka and pulled a Pokeball. She then threw it out and called forth: "…Blaziken, I choose you!"

From the aerial Pokeball popped open a surge of white light that materialized into Beka's Blaziken on the battlefield.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken and squeezed in its fists to show fire surging from its wrists.

"Nice, a Blaziken," commented Megan, pulling out a Pokeball of her own and then throwing it out, "my turn. Flygon, come on out!"

From the opponent's Pokeball popped out another surge of white light that materialized into a Flygon before Megan.

"Fllly!" cried out Flygon in a shrill voice.

'Well now Emerald…' thought Megan with a small smirk, '…let's see what you can do.'

**_Battle_****_ Situation: _**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. Megan's Flygon _**

****

**_This is a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit. _**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Blaziken, begin with Swords Dance!"

Blaziken's fists opened up to show as small line of flames was beginning to grow from within the palms of its hands. The orange and golden hue flames soon stretched out to form two sword-like fire blades and with Blaziken clenching the flames in its claws, the Fire/Fighting Element began to perform a ceremonial dance as it swung the flame swords around its form and for the flares of fire to dance around its form. Several moments later, the fire returned back into Blaziken's form and boosted its Attack strength.

"Flygon, fly into the air!"

With several powerful downward blasts of its diamond shaped wings, Flygon leapt into the air and began to fly up around the battlefield as it readied itself for battle.

"Blaziken, get ready!"

"Blaze…" nodded Blaziken as it clenched its fists and got within a defensive stance, its yellow and blue eyes adverted to the skies as it watched Flygon.

"Flygon, fly down and use Earthquake!"

Flygon lowered its head and began making a fast nose dive toward the ground, its massive wings pinned close to its light green body as it made the dive. Then, when it needed the ground, Flygon curled into a flip and slammed its long tail hard into the ground; causing shockwaves to rumble from the point of impact and then a powerful surge of white light blazed through the ground toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump out of the way of Earthquake!"

Blaziken lowered itself upon its long legs and then sprung up into the air, evading the Earthquake attack from below.

"Now Flygon, use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon craned its neck up to see Blaziken in its sight and then opened its mouth, unleashing a powerful blast of green, draconic flames toward the aerial-bound firebird Pokemon.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its red beak to unleash a powerful surge of orange and golden hue flames down towards the oncoming Dragonbreath. The two attacks collided into one another and created a minor explosion at the point of impact in the air. Making a flip while going down, Blaziken landed safely onto the ground upon its feet and braced itself for Flygon's next move.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower!"

Flygon, who was now levitating a bit off from the ground upon its red and green wings, craned its neck up a bit and opened its mouth once more to unleash a blast of fire in the form of a powerful stream as it streaked across the field.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower again!"

Blaziken opened its mouth again and unleashed another Flamethrower attack at the oncoming Fire Element attack that came toward it. Just like previous, the two attacks made contact to one another and created a fiery explosion upon the field.

"Now Flygon, go in for the attack and use Dragon Claw!"

With a powerful blast of its wings, Flygon took off before its opponent, cutting through the smoke of the explosion and taking Blaziken by surprise. It then raised its right claw up toward it and focused upon it, making it glow in a bright green light. Then, the Ground/Dragon Element let out a swipe at Blaziken before, but saw in much of its dismay that Blaziken had vanish before it was struck with the attack.

"Blaziken, Aerial Ace!"

Reappearing from behind Flygon, Blaziken slammed itself hard into Flygon and caused the dragon to crash onto the ground. Seeing its opponent down, Blaziken made a one handed flip back onto its side of the field and prepared itself with a defensive pose.

"Flygon!" exclaimed Megan, "Are you alright?!"

Flygon responded to her question by standing back up upon its feet, although it was still shaking a bit from the powerful blast of the Flying Element attack, and bracing itself to keep balance.

"Okay!" cheered Megan, "Now Flygon, use Hyper Beam!"

Flygon opened its mouth, formed a golden sphere of light from within its jaws, and then unleashed the hyperactive golden beam of light out toward Blaziken; slicing through the air in a powerful blasting surge and then making impact on Blaziken. Blaziken cried out in pain as the Hyper Beam hit, but didn't let up its defensive pose in which it currently held since its arms and fists were up near its face and trying to deflect off the Hyper Beam.

"Blaziken, Hyper Beam as well!"

Blaziken opened its beaked mouth and began to form the same orb of golden light from within. Then, sensing the attack was ready, Blaziken unleashed from its defensive pose and burst forth its own Hyper Beam into Flygon's. Blaziken's Hyper Beam attack sliced through the center of Flygon's Hyper Beam attack and managed to cut the attack right straight through as well as nailing Flygon hard into the chest.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!"

Recovering from the Hyper Beam, Flygon aimed its Flamethrower attack toward Blaziken, but due to exhaustion it ended up hitting the ground before Blaziken and caused an explosion that led to a massive cloud of dust and dirt to cloud the side of Megan's field as well as the shock waves of the attack to send Blaziken off its feet.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka at the sight of her Pokemon falling back.

"Flygon!" called out Megan as well.

It was shown that the battle was still on as the two duel element Pokemon both got back up into their respective poses. Flygon regained composer back upon its feet and prepared for the next wave of attacks, but was panting from exhaustion. Blaziken also stood strong upon its feet and showed its fists clenched and bursting in flames, but was also wheezing in tiredness.

'Ah…so this is Emerald and how she battles…' thought Megan and pressed on a small smirk upon her face, '…heh, it's going to take a lot more to beat my Flygon.' She then switched to speech with: "Okay Flygon, Dragonbreath!"

Flygon once again unleashed another powerful surge of Dragonbreath out toward Blaziken in a blazing green light.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened its mouth once more and unleashed its Flamethrower attack again, canceling out the attack as usual.

"Flygon, take flight!"

After a few flaps of its wings, Flygon became airborne again and glided up with the wind current so it could get a better, bird's-eye-view of the field.

"Alright Blaziken, use Double Team!"

Flashing for a brief moment in a white aura, Blaziken suddenly was surrounded by copies of itself on the field as they circled the ground and acted like multiple targets for Flygon.

"Flygon, Earthquake!"

Making another nose dive and flip in the air, Flygon struck the ground again with Earthquake; causing the illusions to begin to shatter like glass.

"Quick Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken, getting within a defensive position, created a golden barrier shield around its form and let the Earthquake negate off of the protective barrier.

"Now use Dragon Claw Flygon!"

Once again, Flygon raised up its right claw, focused upon it so it began to glow in a bright green aura, and then slashed the attack toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, counter with Metal Claw!"

Raising up its right claw before it, Blaziken focused upon it until it flashed in a metallic hue of light. It then slashed out its claw out toward Flygon and ended up cancelling Dragon Claw before it hit the Fire/Fighting Element.

"Flygon, again with Dragon Claw!"

Causing a surprise attack, Flygon's left claw also began to glow in a green light and then stroke the claw to make impact under Blazkien's chest. Blaziken could feel the burn of the draconic attack seep into its form and let out a bellow of pain.

"It's now or never…" said Beka softly and called out with: "…Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

With its left fist, Blaziken lowered the hand a bit, charging energy within it, and then brought up the fist to strike Flygon under the chin. The Ground/Dragon Element was sent careening back to its side of the field and crashed hard to the ground, while Blaziken followed suit by collapsing to its knees and then falling over to its left side. From the trainer's point of view, both Flygon and Blaziken had been knocked out together, considering the battle a draw.

"Wow Beka…" said Megan with a smile as she recalled back her Flygon, "…there aren't a lot of people who can tie with me. That was a great battle."

"It was," said Beka as she recalled back Blaziken and having a soft smile on her face, "you're a talented trainer Megan."

"Thanks," said Megan and then turned to leave, "well, I guess I'll best be off…nice to meet you Beka…"

With that, Megan turned and left the two trainers once again on the road.

"She seemed nice," said Edgar as he approached Beka, "you both did well in your battles."

"Thanks Ed," said Beka, "yeah…she does seem nice…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

From within Megan's jeans pocket, a cell phone began to chime in signaling a phone call was coming in. Megan fingered through the pocket, pulled out the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Megan.

"Are you still in the vicinities of the Battle Frontier or did you head back to the base?" asked a familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes…I am…" Megan said a bit crossly, "…and I'm pretty angry about waiting around the bottom of the cliffs waiting for the Emerald to drop…you owe me big time, plus your agreement with Miss. Zoey is starting to wear thin on her behalf. You better have a good excuse to tell her…Larz…"

"Not to worry…" said Larz and chuckled, "…I already have a back up plan in mind in which can draw out Emerald. It'll be awhile until it's established, but I am certain it will work…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, a chapter special (wow…haven't seen those in a while…) involving around Edgar's proposal to take Beka out for dinner. Is it really a friendly hangout for two trainers…or a date in disguise? Find out next time!


	16. Chapter Special: Moonlight Dance

Disclaimer's Notes: AJ Dron belongs to Jordan R. Was Here and thanks goes out to BEWK for help on this update.

Chapter Special: Moonlight Dance

It was hours later in the warm evening at the Battle Frontier that a magical feeling seemed to fill the air around the Pokemon Center; especially around two certain trainers who were preparing for a night that the two of them would seem to be even more closer than before…

After a nice warm shower and dressing into his now cleaned and ironed out trainer's clothes, Edgar was looking at his reflection in a mirror that was before him on the dresser in the Center. With a comb in hand, Edgar was brushing his hair down a bit so his spiky features would look a bit tamable as well as proper when he went to go eat dinner with Beka. After a run through with the comb through his hair, Edgar examined his reflection and spoke to PK, who was sitting on the dresser, with: "Hmm…I do look handsome, huh PK?"

"Pi-ka-ka-ka-ka!" laughed PK at its trainer.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "What's so funny?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" said PK as it pointed to a certain spot on Edgar's head.

Edgar looked in the mirror at what PK was pointing at and saw that there was a piece of hair standing up at that didn't seem to go down at when Edgar combed his hair.

"Oh great…now I look weird…" said Edgar with a pale sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

Just then, the door popped open and Night slipped into the room. Just coming in to get a book out of his backpack, Night turned to see Edgar with a worried expression on his face as he looked in the mirror and prompted the tall trainer to asked with a rather confused look on his face: "Edgar? Is something wrong?"

"Night!" exclaimed Edgar and he quickly spun around and looked at his trainer with plea, "I need your help! Do you have any hair gel?!"

"Of course I do," said Night with a soft smile and reached down beside the bunk of his bed and pulled up his backpack.

Sitting the black colored backpack on his bed, Night reached inside a small compartment in his bag and pulled out a small plastic tub of hair gel. He then handed the container to Edgar, who took it with much praise.

"Thanks buddy!" exclaimed Edgar as he frantically unscrewed the top off with his nervous fingers and then dipped them into the gel, "I owe you one!" Edgar then began to caress the part of his hair where it stood up at and let the gel gently cover that part. After a few good rubs, the piece of hair went down and Edgar placed the container on the dresser. "Much better…" Edgar said with a soft sigh and began cleaning his fingers with a paper towel that rested nearby.

"So what is the occasion?" asked Night as he was now sitting on his bunk.

"I'm taking Beka to dinner," said Edgar as he turned to face Night.

"What?" came a familiar voice entering the room and causing the two trainers to turn to see that it was Brendan who had now entered into the room, "You're taking Beka out for dinner?"

"Oh yeah!" smiled Edgar as he adjusted his hat back onto his head.

Night noticed this and asked Edgar with: "Won't your hat and your hair get messed up with all that hair gel you just put on?"

"Nah, I'm good," smiled Edgar in reassurance.

"So why the dinner?" asked Brendan and then pressed on a cunning smirk as he finished with, "Are you going to try and win her heart?"

"Um…n-n-n-no!" stammered Edgar as he began to blush, "It's just an ordinary date…I mean dinner!!!"

Nervousness now began to dance around Edgar at the last comment he made and this made Brendan chuckle under his breath at the sight that he caught Edgar dead where he stood.

"Shut up Birch!" snapped Edgar as he glared at the white haired trainer.

As Brendan burst into laughter and Edgar inching toward the trainer with his hands up to reach up and choke hold Brendan, Night just sat on the bunk and watched what was going on with a quiet tone and a quite annoyed look on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the room across the hallway a bit was the girl's room where Beka was also standing in front of mirror, this time a full body oval shaped mirror that reflexed her entire form before her sight. Brushing her hair gingery with her brush as well as running the silky strands with her fingers to help untangle any tangles that would occur within her red hair, Beka wondered and hoped that tonight wouldn't turned out to be a disaster. She was happy that she would get to hang out with Edgar that didn't involved any training for the Battle Frontier, but she held a lump in the back of her throat at the nervous thought that Edgar might be taking her out to force her to expose her true feelings about who she liked.

'I have to be precautious tonight…' thought Beka, '…I don't want to hurt our friendship anymore. We've been on nothing but pins and needles because of me…I just pray that no more tension will occur; especially tonight…'

Just then, the door opened that caused Beka to jump a bit and turn to see May was coming in and holding a smile on her face: "Hey Beka. Say, what's the occasion?"

"Well," said Beka, "Ed offered to take me out to dinner tonight."

"You're going on a date!" giggled May that caused Beka to blush a bit in embarrassment, but then pressed on an innocent smile.

"Well no," said Beka, as she tried to explain herself, "actually we're just going to hang out."

"That's cool," said May but then switch to thought with: 'You can't fool me Beka. It's plan as obvious you're going on a date and I know you're starting to open up to Edgar…' May then realized something about Beka's hair and had an idea, "Hey, let me help you out with your hair Beka."

"Huh?" asked Beka as May suddenly got behind Beka's back.

Beka felt May take her longest parts of her hair, excluding the long bang-like strands that rested before her ears, and pulled them back toward her. After a few run through with her hands on Beka's hair, May pulled Beka's hair up into a bun and with a scrunchie in hand, May put it into her hair and let the bun-like shape go out of her hands. The knob of hair flowed down the back of Beka's head and unveiled into a nice ponytail style hair shape.

"There! All done," said May with a smile.

Beka was in awe at the style that May had created for her and spoke with a soft smile: "May…thank you so much…"

"Well, anything for my best friend," said May with a smile on her face, "plus, you have to look good for Edgar…"

May then let out a small giggle after her statement which only caused Beka to begin to blush a light pink hue at May's words. Suddenly, a soft rapping was heard at the door to the girl's room, causing May and Beka to turn to the door.

"Who is it?" asked May.

"It's me, Ed," came a familiar voice from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in," called out May.

The doorknob twisted a bit and followed with the door being bummed inward to inside the room. It showed Edgar with PK on his shoulder as he began to enter into the room.

"Hey May," said Edgar with a soft smile and began turning to Beka with: "and hi B-B-B-Be…Be…"

As Edgar had turned to face Beka, he was completely at lost for words as he saw Beka with her new hairstyle and began to blush. It was obvious he liked Beka's new look and continued to stare at her with a sort of dumb, yet blushing look on his face. Beka noticed this and stared at Edgar in an odd manner, asking softly: "Ed…are you okay?"

"Be…Be…Be…" spoke Edgar as the first two letters of Beka's name still bubbled from his lips and seemed to be the only thing he could think of at the moment. Clearly, he had been shot down into his own La-La Land dream world. May, seeing this as a good opportunity to take advantage of Edgar in his current state, stuck out her right index finger and jabbed it hard into Edgar's side.

"Ow!" yelled out Edgar in pain and then turned to May with an annoyed look on his face, "Why did you do that for?"

"You were out of it Casanova…" giggled May.

"I was not…" said Edgar as blush began to form on his face, "…and I'm-I'm no Casa-wha-cha-ma-call-it…"

"Riiiiight…" said May as she rolled her blue eyes back in sarcasm and giggled more.

"Stop teasing me May!" exclaimed Edgar as the blush grew more on his face.

"Well then, see you two lovebirds later!" giggled May and then ran out of the room before anyone could make a response.

"Lovebirds?" asked Beka blankly.

'Not again May…' thought Edgar with a sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Hmm…well, I'm ready to go Edgar," said Beka as she turned to face her friend.

"All right, let's go then," said Edgar with a small smile.

As Edgar escorted Beka out of the room, a thought began to float within his mind: 'Could this night maybe…bring me even closer to you…and make you…love me…?'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Their walk down the dirt roadway to the square from the Center was a quiet and peaceful moment for the both of them. The evening sky now slowing dying away into a deep twilight blue as more stars began to dot the heavens as well as the moon was beginning to rise from the horizon as well, the tip beginning to peak from the distance. It didn't take long for Edgar and Beka to reach the main district of the square and to soon arrive upon a fancy building with several people entering and dining within in elegant and clean formal clothing. This gave Beka quite the surprise and she turned to Edgar, asking him with: "Um Ed…we won't be denied or kicked out of this place…will we?"

"Oh no, heh," chuckled Edgar, "Don't worry Beka, I got it covered."

After a soft nod of approval from Beka, Edgar led her inside of the restaurant. As they entered, Beka noticed that people were beginning to turn their heads toward the trainers and looking over their casual trainer's attire. She noticed a few sneers and whispers were exchanged between the people at their tables and led for nervousness to begin to form with inside her.

"Ed, are you sure about this?" asked Beka, "I have a feeling we might be kicked out of this place…"

"Oh no, don't worry about a thing Beka," said Edgar, repeating his previous statemnt as he held up a hand of reassurance to her, "I got it covered…"

Edgar then turned to see that a waiter had approached them and had a rather puzzling look on his face. Examining them over with his dark colored eyes, the waiter then spoke with:

"Hmm…have you two meant to go the burger joint down the street from here?"

Edgar ignored his statement and spoke with: "We would like a table please."

"You two do not seemed dressed for a place like this…" the waiter sneered.

"Listen…" said Edgar, his eyes narrowing a bit, "…we have a right to here like everyone else…"

"Hmm…I'll get the manager…" spoke to waiter and then turned to leave, heading toward a door near the kitchen area of the restaurant.

"Who does he think he is?" mutter Edgar in disgust, crossing his arms.

Beka was quiet as she awaited to hear word back from the waiter, hoping that tonight wasn't going to be resulted in a verbal feud and a restraining of her friend. Moments later, a man appearing in his fifties with salt-pepper hair, brown eyes, and wearing a gray colored suit and gold emblem on his shirt's pocket appeared before the trainers with the waiter not far behind him. Beka had a feeling that this was the manager of the restaurant.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the manager.

"We just want a table to sit at so we can eat dinner," said Edgar, "but your waiter doesn't want us to eat here."

"Well, we have a strict dress code in coming to this restaurant," explained the manager, "and it's not all that common for…" He then paused within mid sentence and looked at Edgar even more, "…wait a minute…aren't you Edgar Knight…?"

"Yes, I am," said Edgar with a nod.

"I know you," said the manager as a soft smile perked on his face, "my kids are big fan of yours."

"Heh," chuckled Edgar, "well, I try my best sir." Edgar then turned to Beka, "This here is my friend Beka Goldheart. She won the Hoenn League and Championship battles several months ago with me."

"Really?" asked the manager as he looked at Beka, "I thought this lovely lady of yours was someone else and not Miss. Goldheart herself." The manger then let out a soft chuckle while both Beka and Edgar were blushing in a deep red hue on their faces. He then cleared his throat and spoke with: "I apologize for the inconvenience…please follow me…"

After taking several menus under his arms, the manager led both Edgar and Beka through the restaurant to their table. As they walked by, Beka noticed a lot of people were following their walk with their sharp, narrowing glares that begin to make Beka feel very uncomfortable.

"I'll take you all outside in one of our VIP dining areas…" said the manager softly to the two as they walk, as he too was noticing the glares, "…just so you two can have a nice, private dining experience."

Upon reaching a glass door, the manager took the brass handle in his hand, turned it, and pushed the door open. After the door fully open, the manager led the trainers out onto a balcony where there was a magnificent view of the ocean with the stars and full moon now arisen for the night. The beautiful, aquatic and aerial glow of the two mediums caused the trainers to stare with awe present in their expressions.

"Wow…" said Beka softly.

"You said it…" said Edgar softly as well.

"Please come this way," said the manager and he guided the two to a small round table that was complete with fine dining ware, a white flowing tablecloth that draped over the table, and candles that had tiny flames flickering on their tips.

Pulling a chair out, Edgar first seated Beka at the table before doing so himself. After seeing them seated at the table, the manager proceed to place menus before them and with a small bow, he stated with: "Again…my apologies for events earlier and I hope you all enjoy your stay here. I'll be back to pick up your orders personally."

The manager then turned to leave back into the building and giving Beka and Edgar the privacy they needed.

"Well now, that was nice of him," stated Edgar with a small smile as Beka softly nodded, "now then…let's see what this place has to offer…"

The two opened up their menus and began scanning through the items listed. After several moments of looking over everything, their faces began to pale and sweat drops began to form on their heads.

"Umm…Ed…" spoke Beka in a soft tone of voice, "…these prices are…well…very demanding…"

"Um…don't worry! I got it covered!" stated a now growing nervous Edgar and began laughing like an idiot, causing Beka to sweat drop. He then stopped and looked to Beka with: "Um…can you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure," said Beka with a nod.

"It'll only take a minute!" stated Edgar and dashed back inside, his sudden outburst to knock over his chair to its side and cause Beka to sweat more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Edgar began looking around in a panicking manner for the manager, he suddenly heard someone call out his name from a nearby table: "Well, well…if it isn't Edgar Knight…"

"Huh?" asked Edgar to himself and turned to where the voice came from.

Edgar saw that from the nearest table sat AJ Dorn, the teenager who they met on the ship coming to the Battle Frontier and was now slicing away at a thick looking streak. The teen let out a small grin and said: "Long time no see Knight…"

"AJ?" asked Edgar, "Is that you?"

"I see you remember me," said AJ with a soft smile and then offered him a chair that was at his table, "Have a seat…"

"Thanks," said Edgar and sat down across from AJ.

"So how's it going? I see you must be here for something important…" said AJ as he now began to sip away at something bubbly and golden-like in a wine glass.

"Uh…AJ…" said Edgar, who took notice of the glass, "…you can't drink…you're underage…"

"Hmm?" asked AJ and looked down into the glass, "Huh, funny, never heard of an age limit for ginger ale…"

"Oh…" realized Edgar and sweat dropped.

"So anyway," said AJ as he placed the glass down beside him, "what brings you here? Having a night on the town?"

"Yeah…you could say that," said Edgar.

"Heh, that's cool," said AJ.

"Hey…have you gotten stronger since being here at the Battle Frontier?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah," nodded AJ, "but I'm going to be saving all my battling when I face off the so called surprise opponent that is coming at the end of the Frontier Challenge."

"Well, I'm going to be the one facing that opponent," smirked Edgar, "you forgot I'm the Hoenn League Champion."

"Right, right…" chuckled AJ, "…but are you forgetting someone else that was your partner during the Championship battles…or have you forgotten already?"

"Heh," chuckled Edgar, "yeah of course…Beka."

"You two are quite the item for covers of trainer magazines and what not y'know…" said AJ began chewing on a piece of steak he had sliced.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Edgar, "Sometimes being famous is a drag y'know?"

"And quite dangerous…especially if someone else close were to find out," stated AJ, "Take for example…oh…the Steel Element trainer who is still currently renowned as a Champion of Hoenn…"

Edgar let out a low grumble as AJ's eyes narrowed a bit at Edgar's action, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"Hmm…I can understand if the Champion might come up and seem a bit enraged you're around someone he cares about, and it's no mystery that you care about her a lot too…" spoke AJ.

"I do…care about…" spoke Edgar, but suddenly cut himself off and got up, "…sorry, I have to go take care of something. See you around…" and with that, Edgar left from his seat at AJ's table.

AJ just watched as Edgar walked away and spoke to himself with: "Just be prepared at all costs…you know the risk you are taking."

0o0o0o0o0o0

After looking for a few more moments, Edgar found the manager and approached him.

"Ah," said the manager, "hello Mr. Knight. Have you decided on what you and your young lady would like for dinner?"

"Um…not yet sir," said Edgar, "I was wondering if by chance you have a videophone here I could use."

"Sure, this way sir," said the manager and led Edgar into a private boothing area that was near the restroom facility in the building.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Edgar and rushed to the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ahhh…what a nice way to wined down another long day here…" sighed Misty as she sat on the couch in her bathrobe, having finished her shower, and sipping away at some hot vanilla chai tea that she had just made.

Suddenly, she heard the videophone from the other room begin to ring.

"Urgh!" groaned Misty as she set her tea on the coffee table and got up to go answer the phone, "Who could be calling at this hour?"

After entering to the room that held the video phone, Misty pressed a button to light up the screen and said: "Hello…Cerulean Gym here…"

"Hiya!" appeared the image of Edgar on the screen as he had a cheesy grin and waving to his cousin from the other line.

"My little Poliwag!" smiled Misty that caused Edgar to cringe and blush in embarrassment.

"Hey!! Not so loud!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Edgar, what's wrong?" asked Misty, "Why the late call and where are you at?"

"Mist…I need some money…" said Edgar.

"How come Ed?" asked Misty again, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uh…yeah! Everything's dandy!" laughed Edgar like an idiot that caused Misty to sweat drop and hold a suspicious look on her face.

"So why the money?" asked Misty once more.

"Uh…well…" Edgar began to explain as he twiddle his fingers, "…see, I'm kind of short on cash and I took Beka to eat dinner in an expensive restaurant and…"

"YOU DID WHAT???!?!!! EDGAR JASON KNIGHT!!!!!!" exclaimed Misty from the other line, clearly enraged that not only her cousin wasn't providing the money needed to buy dinner for Beka but also on the impression that Beka was probably going to be washing their dishes for the next several weeks.

"Cousin Misty please…keep your voice down…" said Edgar as he held his hand in a prayer to appease his cousin.

"I will not keep my voice down!" demanded Misty.

"Misty, please cuz!" pleaded Edgar, "I really need the money, I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Humph…" grunted Misty as she gave in, "…Alright then…but I'm doing this for Beka's sake…once you get back here to Cerulean after the Battle Frontier, you're going to clean up this entire gym facility ten times over!!!"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" said Edgar, his head drooping in shame.

A spark of light beside Edgar caught his attention and caused him to turn to see the transporter was sending him something from a beam of light that generated from a rod above a small platform. After a few moments of flashing light, Edgar saw that several Pokedollars was sent to him. With a smile, he picked up the money and then turned to his cousin.

"Thanks Mist!" smiled Edgar, "You're the best!"

Edgar could see Misty was rubbing her temples and groaning: "You owe me big time Poliwag…"

"Yeah, I know…I didn't mean to make you upset Mother Misty…" said Edgar softly with a concerned look on his face.

"It's fine Edgar, don't worry yourself about it," reassured Misty, "but…why did you take Beka out to a fancy restaurant like this…?"

"I just wanted to impress her…that's all…" said Edgar, a soft tone filling his voice.

"Impress her?" asked Misty.

"Well…you know why…" said Edgar sheeplessly.

As he was about to go any further, he heard a familiar voice behind him: "Edgar?"

"GAHHH!!!" screamed Edgar and jumped up to his feet.

"Ed, is everything okay?" asked a concerned Beka.

"Oh yeah, everything's dandy!" said Edgar as he pressed is back to the screen to cover the screen with Misty's face on it.

"Edgar, what's going on?!" came Misty's voice over the line.

"Uh nothing! Listen, I got to go…bye!!" said Edgar and pressed a button on the keyboard of the phone.

"But Ed…" said Misty, but saw his screen went blank before she could get sentence out to him, "Grrr…when I get my hands on that Poliwag…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ed, why did I hear Misty's voice?" asked Beka.

"Who?" asked Edgar, acting dumb.

"Misty…I heard her voice on the phone…" said Beka.

"Oh no!" reassured Edgar, "It was a wrong number, don't worry about it!"

"Um…okay…so, what's with the fist full of cash?" asked Beka as she pointed to Edgar's right hand that was now clenching the money Misty sent him.

"Uh, this?" asked Edgar blankly and realizing he was stuck in a corner, "Uh…well…I uh…" but he then gave in with a sigh: "Beka…the reason I called Misty was because I didn't have enough money…and I wanted to impress you by taking you to a nice restaurant to eat…but I messed up and…I'm sorry Beka…"

Edgar's head began to hang in shame as Beka looked at Edgar in concern.

"Um, well. That's what I wanted to come and tell you," explained Beka, "for you see…the manager is giving us a free dinner here."

That statement made Edgar fall over in embarrassment and for Beka to sweat drop even more.

"Man…I went to all this trouble for nothing…I'm such a dork…" moaned Edgar as he got back up to his feet, "…well, at least I'll mail Misty back the money tomorrow."

"Come on," said Beka with a soft smile, "let's go back and enjoy our meal okay?"

"All right," smiled Edgar and took her hand into his; causing Beka to blush a bit.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Their dinner went by smoothly with no interruptions or chaos to occur as they dined outside. With Beka eating away at stuffed shells and Edgar slicing away at some steak, the two talked and enjoyed a few jokes here and there as they dined, as well talking about what they wanted to do next on their agenda here at the Battle Frontier. Soon as they finished their dinner, they noticed someone coming up to them with a violin in their hands. The person appeared to be a male in his twenties with brown, tan, black, and white colored hair, blue eyes, and wore a tuxedo with a gold falcon symbol on his chest. He just made a soft bow to the two and began to play the violin in a soft, calming manner.

"My…what beautiful music…" said Beka.

The violinist merely smiled and continued to play. As he did so, Beka heard Edgar get up from his side of the table and approached Beka, making a small bow.

"Will you dance with me…Beka Goldheart?" asked Edgar with a smile.

"Oh…s-sure…" said Beka with a soft blush and got up with Edgar.

Leading Beka out to a small clearing on the balcony, Edgar gently took her right hand into his and laid his left hand on her waist as she proceeded to place her left hand on his shoulder. As the violinist continued to play, the two began to beautiful rhythm of the music, their eyes locking into each other as they moved. Beka felt so different now as they danced, much different from the last time they danced back at the Hoenn League Ball, because there was a more than enough reason that she felt this way…she felt…

"Whoa…" said Beka as she felt herself go out of step a bit and almost tripped on herself. Luckily, Edgar caught her and helped to guide her back into the dance.

"I got you…" said Edgar softly.

"Th-Thank you," said Beka softly as she began to blush.

"No problem," said Edgar with a soft smile.

The violinist soon stopped and caused the two trainers to turn and look at him, wondering why he had stopped. The violinist merely smiled, made another small bow, and proceeded to leave the two be.

"Huh, that's odd…" said Edgar, "…why did he stop all the sudden? I was enjoying the music…"

"Me too," said Beka, as she went over to lean on the railing of the balcony.

Edgar followed Beka's led and leaned against the balcony with her as well by her. For the following moments, the two just watched the night sky and beautiful ocean that was now lustering the glow of the full moon on its surface.

"It is really beautiful though tonight…" said Beka.

"Yeah," said Edgar and then turned to look at Beka, "but you're beautiful as well…"

"Not really…I'm just plain…" said Beka, trying to hide her soft blush from Edgar.

"To me, you're the prettiest girl on Earth…" said Edgar as he neared Beka.

Beka began to blush even more at Edgar's statement which only caused him to chuckle.

"I made you blush," he smiled, "you look cute when you blush."

Beka was now growing red with everything going on as Edgar laughed.

"Come on silly," said Edgar as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "are you finished eating?"

"Yeah, I got plenty," said Beka with a soft smile, her blush starting to die down.

"Well, let's leave a tip for our very nice manager and go back to the Center; we got our match against Greta tomorrow y'know," said Edgar.

"Right," nodded Beka.

Fingering out some money and leaving several bills on the table, Edgar escorted Beka out of the restaurant to head back at the Center. Little did the two realize was that the same violinist was watching them closely and seeming to hold a darkening look on his face as they left for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, a chapter of dreams for Edgar as well as an encounter of his well bitter rival will give him more of a reason to stay by Beka's side…


	17. For I Shall Stay By Her Side

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes to BEWK for the help in this update.

For I Shall Stay By Her Side

Three in the morning, everything was quiet in the night within the facilities of the Battle Frontier, except for the occasional call of migrating nocturnal Pokemon, mostly Murkrows or Noctowls, within the trees that surrounded the island. The full moon was still holding strong in the dark night as stars glittered silently beyond its glowing aura. Not a soul was about within the roadways in the Frontier, except given the fact a pair of red eyes that flashed and disappeared in the shadows from around the Pokemon Center's outside…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The clock read the hour of three on the dresser table within the guy's room of the Center in glowing neon green letters as the four male trainer's slept. With the usual snoring of Garrett and Brendan on the top bunks of the bunk beds, everything was at ease. That is, until Edgar began to twist and turn in his sleep…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_He was running in a dark, clouded, barren landscape with his heart racing in his throat and his lungs screaming for air as he was running toward something in the distance. Fear seeping in his form, he was quickly approaching what he was running after and then suddenly skidded to a halt at what his blue eyes had confirmed before him. A look of fear and horror plastered onto his face when he saw Beka was before him, tied to a platform by thick rusty chains and long jagged metal thorns that were tightly bound to her form and cutting deep into her skin. Droplets of blood were dripping from the thorns and staining into her now ripped trainer clothes. Beka looked like she had been in a devastating attack that had now shown heavy bruises and cuts on her arms and she had small nicks all over her face. Looking up at the now horrified trainer, Beka called out to him with tears forming from her hazel eyes:_

_"Ed! Help me!"_

_"I'm coming Beka!" yelled Edgar and dashed to her._

_He had almost made it to her when suddenly several darkened figures blockaded the pathway between the two trainers._

_"Who are you?!" exclaimed Edgar in an angry tone._

_"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!" came the ear-splitting laughter of Pat as he was now fully revealed before Edgar, as well as Zoey, Archie, Maxie, Harley, and Larz._

_"YOU!!!" snarled Edgar at the enemies before him._

_"Well, well…look what we have here…the noble knight…" smirked Zoey._

_"Get out of my way now!" snapped Edgar as his teeth gritted hard against one another._

_"No can do…he-heh…" chuckled Larz._

_Just then, another laughter filled the air from behind the group of shadows that caused Edgar to suddenly shake in his stand. The villains parted a bit to show Edgar that now joining the group was a man in his forties with short brown hair, darkened narrow eyes, and wearing a black suit with a familiar red __**R**__ logo on the chest. The man let out a dark smirk as Edgar's eyes widened in disbelief._

_"Well now…if it isn't Knight…" chuckled the man as his black eyes seemed to pierce through Edgar's very heart._

_"No…" said Edgar in a slow, shaking voice, "…it can't be…G-Giovanni…"_

_Giovanni then turned and walked over to a now crying and bleeding Beka and he began to finger underneath her chin, lifting it up and seeing to examine her like a sculpture._

_"My…such beauty going to waste…" chuckled Giovanni as he examined her face more._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!!!" yelled Edgar in a now enraged tone of voice._

_Giovanni merely turned over to look at Edgar, letting his hand go from under her chin, and stated with a smirk:_

_"Why should I…she is the Emerald…is she not?"_

_"Heh, so it appears she is our entire little gem…heh-heh…" chuckled Archie as he approached toward the leader of Team Rocket._

_Edgar was growing more enraged as the leaders seemed to edge closer toward Beka and caused him to shout out: "If you don't get out of my way, you'll all be sorry!"_

_"You're out numbered boy!" declared Maxie, "Give it up!"_

_"Yes, you're only one child!" laughed Archie._

_"Heh, hey Ash wannabe!" laughed Harley, "Think you can stop us all?!"_

_"Heh…why would he even bother coming to the aid of a pathetic weakling whose spirit can easily be broken," chuckled Zoey as she turned to face Beka._

_The red haired trainer had her head down as more blood dripped from her form and tears began to fall from her glassy hazel eyes, causing Edgar to clench his fists and to hold a darkened, angry look on his face._

_"I…I will stop you all…" growled Edgar, "…you're…all…going…DOWN!!!"_

_Edgar then reached down to grab his Crystal Ball when he suddenly felt someone jumped him from behind and grab his arm down._

_"Surprise!!!" exclaimed Larz and punched Edgar hard in the face._

_"Ugh!" groaned Edgar and fell down hard onto the rocky ground._

_"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK!" cackled Pat, "Let me have a shot at him!" Pat then nailed Edgar hard in the ribs with a powerful kick._

_"AHH!!!" screamed Edgar in pain as he clutched his ribs._

_"Edgar no!" exclaimed Beka in horror as she saw Edgar down._

_"You shut it brat!!!" sneered Zoey and whipped around to nail a punch hard in Beka's stomach._

_"ACK!!!" screamed Beka as splatters of blood began to spit out from her mouth._

_"Beka! No!!" exclaimed Edgar as he jumped to his feet, clinging to his ribcage, "I'm coming Beka! Hang on!"_

_Edgar suddenly felt several arms grab him from behind, causing him to turn and see Maxie, Archie, Larz, and Pat were restraining him back from reaching Beka._

_"Hey!!" snarled Edgar, "Let go of me!"_

_"No can do…" smirked Archie, who was pinning back his left arm._

_With one powerful swing of his right arm, Edgar flung Larz and Maxie off of him and then he nailed Archie hard by stomping down on his foot._

_"YEOW!" yelled Archie as his grip loosened from Edgar's arm._

_Edgar then swung his right arm across and nailed a powerful punch direct at Archie's face; sending the leader of Team Aqua down hard to the ground and for Edgar to be free from the pile up._

_"Enough of this!" Zoey's voice ringed in suddenly and caused Edgar to turn and see… "Dark Rayquaza, Hyper Beam on the Emerald!!!"_

_From the darkened clouds, Edgar could see a black colored Rayquaza with razorous looking features to its form and long fangs that protruded from its mouth to over come and look down upon Beka with a blood-thirsty look in its golden eyes. It then opened its mouth to show a gold and black colored sphere begin to form within its mouth, which seemed to drip poisonous saliva, and then shot out the sphere in the form of a massive surge of light toward Beka._

_"Nooo!!! BEKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Edgar as he tried to reach her._

_The last image he saw before he felt himself awaking was Beka looking up at him with tear filled eyes before the Hyper Beam claimed her as its own…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"NOOOO!!!" screamed Edgar as he pulled right up in the bed and began sweating and breathing hard in shock.

"Pi-ka-chu…?" came the soft squeak of PK's voice beside Edgar.

Edgar didn't respond to PK's voice, but instead was shaking and sweating even more as he sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"Pi…ka…?" asked PK softly and began to nudge against Edgar's arm, trying to get a response to come from his trainer.

"Huh?" shook Edgar even more and looked down to see it was only PK, "Oh…PK…um…I-I'm okay. Go…Go back to sleep okay?"

"Pi…?" asked PK with a more concerned look on his face.

'That dream…it felt so real…' thought Edgar, '…and I was so helpless…I couldn't help Beka…I can't tell anybody about this…it's best no one knows about it…'

With that, Edgar crawled out of his bed and grabbed his trainer's clothes. He then headed into the room's bathroom, closed the door, and moments later, came out fully clothed in his trainer's attire.

"Pi-ka…?" asked PK as he sat up in the bed, now fully aware of what his trainer was doing.

"It's okay buddy…you go back to sleep," reassured Edgar to PK, "I need to clear my head…"

"Pi…" said PK, but was cut off as he let off a soft yawn and then curled up on the pillow, drifting back to sleep.

Seeing PK back asleep, Edgar quietly slipped from out of the room and began to make his way down the hallway to leave the Center in order to go for a walk.

'Could it be true?' thought Edgar as he walked, 'Could it be true that I won't be able to save Beka and to keep my promise to her…?'

As he continued down the hallway, a noise suddenly caused him to stop and look over to his right. He saw that one of the doors to the other bedrooms was opened a creaked and soft whispering could be heard from within the darkened room. Edgar quietly approached the door and opened it, peering inside a bit to see what was going on. He blushed at first when he realized that it was the girl's room, but he decided to take a chance and stepped inside when he heard a familiar voice speak. Edgar saw that in the moonlight and on the bottom bunk of one of the beds was Beka, curled on top of the covers and seeming to struggle a bit within her sleep.

'Beka…' thought Edgar with a softened look in his sapphire eyes.

"M-M-M…" Beka muffled in her sleep, "M-M-Mom…Mom…I'm…I'm scared…Mom…I'm scared…I'm terrified…Mom…Mom…please come back…" Edgar soon saw tears were rolling down from Beka's eyes as she slept.

'Beka…' thought Edgar again as he sat down beside the bed near Beka's face, '…poor Beka…she's having a nightmare too…'

"I…I don't want to be…alone……" moaned Beka before once again slipping deep into sleep; seeming to be free from the nightmare.

"Beka…" whispered Edgar and began to gently stroke her hair, which luster a faint silver hue in the moonlight as he touched it.

Edgar, however, failed to notice someone was stirring in the lower bunk right across from him and was half-awake.

"Hmm…?" the voice moaned, causing Edgar to quickly spin around and see May starting to wake up.

'Oh no!' thought Edgar and immediately sprung to May and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"MMMM?!?!?!" came the muffled yell of a now fully awake May.

"SHHH!!!" whispered Edgar, "It's me!"

This followed up with a powerful smack across Edgar's face as May slapped him to let his grip be loosened from her face.

"You jerk!" hissed May, "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…" said Edgar, trying to figure out a good excuse to tell May _why _he was in their room, "…well…I couldn't sleep you see…and…I was going to go for a stroll when I heard something in here. It turned out to be Beka having a nightmare."

"So what are you doing up so late?" asked May.

Edgar began to go pale at May's question and spoke with: "Um…I…I gotta go..."

"Ed, wait…" said May, grabbing his jacket's sleeve.

"It's all right May…I'm all right…don't…don't worry about it…" said Edgar, lying about his feelings, but May could sense other wise and well as seeing Edgar shake in nervousness.

"Then why are you shaking?" asked May, "Ed, something's not right…"

"I just couldn't sleep," explained Edgar, "that's all…"

"Ed," said May, holding a serious look in her blue eyes, "I've known you for a long time and I know something's bothering you…please Ed, tell me…"

"It's not important…just go back to sleep okay?" lied Edgar and began to leave.

"Wait for me outside," said May, pulling herself out of bed and grabbing her trainer clothes, "We're going to talk."

"But May…" said Edgar, but May cut him off.

"We're going to talk," said May, "no buts…"

Edgar only grew silent once more and then headed outside to wait for May.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"May…I'm fine…really…" reassured Edgar as the two of them now stood outside of the Center.

"No Ed, it's not," said May, crossing her arms, "Now tell me…what's wrong?"

Edgar grew silent for a moment before speaking with: "I had a nightmare…"

"About what?" asked May.

"It was just a dream May…" said Edgar.

"Ed," said May as her eyes narrowed in the moonlight, "you're going to tell me. Even if I have to knock it out of you…"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Edgar in a pleading manner.

"I'm worried about you Edgar," said May, "that's why."

"I can handle it…" mumbled Edgar,

"Edgar Jason Knight!" spat May as she grabbed Edgar's right arm tightly, "You are going to tell me! Now, spit it out!!!"

"Okay, I'll tell you…" sighed Edgar, giving into May and he began to tell her about the nightmare he had and what occurred within it. At the end, May was holding a shocked look on her face as Edgar shook in fear.

"Oh my…Ed…I…" said May softly, which caused Edgar to break down in tears.

"It was so horrible May!" cried Edgar, "What if something bad happens to Beka and I can't save her from harm?! What if she dies?! I'm so scared!!!"

"It's okay Edgar," said May as she hugged him.

"I'm so worried about Beka…" sniffed Edgar, "…everybody's gunning for her…Team Sky…Larz…Pat…why can't they leave her alone?! It's so frustrating not only for her, but for me as well!" Edgar then began sobbing again. "What did Beka ever do to deserve this May…what…? It hurts me to see Beka suffer like this…it isn't fair!!!"

"Edgar…" said May as she wiped tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, realizing how heartfelt Edgar was feeling toward the situation.

"If anything happened to Beka, I'll never forgive myself May," sniffed Edgar once more as he wiped his tears, "I'm worried about not only her, but about you and Brendan too…as well as the others…"

"As we are about you Edgar," said May, "we know that all of this has affected us in some way or another."

"Did you remember when you, Brendan, and I first met all those years ago?" asked Edgar, "I told you guys that I wouldn't let anything happen to the both of you? Well, I kept my promise…but this time it's different…Beka's in danger…I know I kept my promise to protect Beka, but I also know I almost went back on it. Now…everything is becoming clearer to me and the stakes are rising to a new high…I thought I could protect Beka all by myself, but after yesterday, I was proven wrong…"

"Bravo! Bravo!" came a familiar voice from the darkness as well as clapping, "What a poetic speech to admit you were pathetic in protecting that worthless weakling!"

"Huh?" asked May, with surprisement in her voice, as she turned to look where the voice came from.

With May, Edgar turned as well to the source and they both saw that it was Larz clapping against a tree and had a smug smirk on his face.

"Larz…" hissed Edgar as his eyes narrowed at the flame-haired trainer, "…what do you want?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and listen to you spit out pathetic nonsense about the waterlogged Emerald…heh…" chuckled Larz.

"Get lost Larz or else you're going to feel pain…" growled Edgar as he clenched his fists hard.

"Oh really?" chuckled Larz again.

"Ed…don't," said May, "he's not worth it…Larz is trying to provoke you."

"Come now Maple," chuckled Larz even more, "let Knight make his pathetic attempt to defend Emerald the Weakling…"

"You're not worth it…May's right…" said Edgar, trying to calm down.

"Just like the weakling, neh…?" laughed Larz and then got close to Ed's face and began to mock him, "Come on Knight, I dare ya…"

Edgar just stood there with a hardened, cold, sapphire stare in his eyes.

"Come on tough guy!" exclaimed Larz, "Hit me!"

Edgar just stood there like a statue, daring not to move or strike.

"Heh…you're so pathetic," laughed Larz, "The great Edgar Knight is nothing but a coward, just like Goldheart!!!"

Suddenly, Edgar's stored anger snapped at the last comment made and in one sudden movement, the black haired trainer soon found his right hand grabbing and clutching Larz's throat. Larz, with a surprised yet horrified look on his face, gagged in response and tried to pry himself from Edgar's grip; which proved useless. May looked on in horror at her friend's action, afraid to say anything.

"You want to see a coward Larz?!" yelled Edgar and proceeded to squeeze Larz's throat, "I'll show you!!! Who's the coward now?!"

May couldn't stand to see her friend like this and yelled out in fear: "Edgar, let him go!!!"

Edgar suddenly realized what he was doing and let his hand go unclenched. This caused Larz to collapse to his knees and cough in a heavy manner.

"W-What have I done…?" asked Edgar meekly and looked at his hands with a widened, shocked look in his eyes.

May quickly grabbed Edgar and began to drag him away from the scene, saying: "Come on, let's go back…" she ushered him and the two began to leave Larz be.

With them departing, Larz looked to watch them leave and thought with a smirk: 'You're just like me Knight…you just don't know it yet…and I'm going to be the one to fully unleash that rage…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having reached back inside the Center and sitting in the lounge, Edgar kept looking at his hands in disbelief as May rubbed his back in comfort; the two overcoming at what had just happened.

"What's wrong with me…" spoke Edgar softly.

"Nothing is wrong with you Edgar," reassured May.

"I don't know what came over me," said Edgar as he began to shake, "I almost choked Larz…to death…I'm a monster…I'm…I'm no better than Larz…"

"Shh…don't say that," said May as she rubbed his back even more, "you know that isn't true…"

"It is true…" said Edgar, his head lowering into his hands.

"Edgar," said May, "listen to me…if you can't over come this…then you will have not only failed yourself as an individual, but also her as well…"

"But…what if I mess up…do something I regret?" questioned Edgar, now shaking more, "tonight showed me...my carelessness…and what if that…fails Beka?"

"Now that kind of talk is going to stop here now mister!" stated May, "Edgar…you are one of the strongest willed people I know. You would do anything for the ones you love and if you give up on us…then…you will have not only failed not only us, but yourself…"

May's words began to sink in deeper into Edgar and he lifted his head up; a look of determination fill their sapphire hues.

"You're right May…" spoke Edgar, "…All this time…I was afraid of not protecting Beka even more and I almost lost hope…but now I realize more than ever that I gotta try harder and protect Beka from harm…" he then turned to May and smiled, "…thanks May, for straightening me out."

"Of course, silly Poliwag," giggled May as Edgar chuckled; knowing she wanted to make him be back to his usual self.

"Well, let's go back to bed May," said Edgar as he got up, "Beka and I got our next match tomorrow."

"Yup," said May with a nod as she got up as well, "well, good night Edgar."

"Good night May," said Edgar with a smile, "and again…thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," said May with a soft smile, "Night…"

"Good night May," said Edgar and the two of them headed back to their rooms.

Upon reaching his room and soon crawling back into the lower bunk of the bed, Edgar felt PK begin to stir beside him.

"Pi-ka?" asked PK as he blinked a few times sleepily and twitched his ears a bit.

"Hey little buddy," said Edgar with a smile.

PK didn't say anything, but crawled over to his face and cuddled under his trainer's chin; tickling him a bit. Edgar simply chuckled to his Pokemon's action and petted his soft yellow fur.

'After all that happened earlier now…I have a more of a reason to keep my promise to Beka by protecting her from harm…' thought Edgar as he laid in bed and looked at the green and golden ringed handkerchief tied to his right wrist, '…but I know I'm not alone…I got my friends who will help me fight the good fight against Team Sky, Larz, and other opponents who come our way. I will protect Beka with my very being and I will make sure that I will never leave her side…no matter what the cost…'

With that, Edgar closed his eyes once more and gave in to the great comfort that nature could only provide: sleep and maybe sweet dreams of tomorrow…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka and Edgar face off against Greta of the Battle Frontier and their chance to earn the Guts Symbol as well as Beka encountering several new Pokefriends along the way…


	18. Vs Greta

Disclaimer Notes: Thanks goes out to fellow authors HollisHawk, Chaosblazer, and BEWK for help on this update.

Vs. Greta

Being the first person in the group to wake up in the morning and now sitting in the lounge of the Center, Beka was tying her shoelaces up so she could get in her morning walk before she and Edgar faced off against Greta at the Battle Arena. After doing so, Beka stood up and proceeded out of the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beka's walk was calm and quiet at best as she trekked the winding roads of the Battle Frontier. Seeing some occasional practice battles and other trainers taking care of their Pokemon as she walked, Beka decided to trek into the mid-dense forest a bit so she could get away from society for a bit. Continuing down a path that led further into the woods, she suddenly had an uneasy feeling overcome her that felt like someone was watching her. This caused her to stop and look around, seeing nothing where she stood at. With a soft shrug, she moved on with her walk down the trail, but the same uneasy feeling returned and once again forced her to stop and look around. Seeing nothing again, she continued on, but then stopped her step when she saw something up ahead of her. Lying on its side with its back to her was a Fire/Dark Element Pokemon that looked like a canine with long white-gray horns that curved on the back of its head, a white-gray collar appendage around its neck as well as three appendages that hugged around its back and cuffs around the bottom of its legs; all in the same white-gray coloring, glossy black fur, a red-orange muzzle and underbelly, a long forked tail, and sharp white claws. The Pokemon appeared to be asleep, relaxing under the sunlight by a clump of bushes and not having a care in the world. Beka blinked a bit at the sight of the creature before her.

"A Houndoom…" said Beka softly, not wanting to wake it up, and then switched to thought: '…odd…wild Pokemon aren't found on the surface of the Battle Frontier facilities and Houndooms aren't a common site in Hoenn…'

Beka then notice that the Houndoom moved its head a bit forward and its nose began to twitch violently, as if picking up a scent. She then saw its eyes flutter open, revealing its deep crimson hue, and it turned to look at her with a drearily look. Beka just stood there and watched as the Houndoom rolled onto its back and over onto its other side. It then clamber up onto its paws and began shaking off bits of loose grass from its glossy black fur; which luster a faint grey hue in the sunlight. The Houndoom then proceed to sit down and began scratching at a ragged looking, leather collar that someone had put around its neck for a moment and then placed its focus on Beka.

"So it belongs to someone, but I wonder who…" said Beka to herself and then knelt down to Houndoom's eye level. She then pulled her right hand out of her glove and held it out to Houndoom, rubbing her fingers out to it. "Here boy…" called out Beka as she clicked her tongue to it.

Casually, the Houndoom stood and walked over to Beka and began probing its soft black nose over her hand to smell it. After its observation, the Houndoom began to lick her hand in welcoming. This caused Beka to laugh softly at how nice the Houndoom was being.

"My…you are a nice Houndoom, aren't you…?" asked Beka as she reached out and offered her hand out to the Houndoom to see if it wanted to be petted.

The Houndoom dipped his head under Beka's hand and let her hand rub against his head and then to rub against one of his horns, with Beka finding out the horn to be made of smooth bone. The Houndoom then gave Beka a playful tug on the hem of her right pant's leg and dashed off several feet from her playfully, his tail wagging rapidly during his action. Beka stood her feet and laughed once more at the Houndoom's action.

"You must want to play eh?" asked Beka with a smile.

"Doom!" the Houndoom growled as it immediately faced Beka, crouched his front legs down, and thrust his hindquarters in the air; showing he wanted to play with her.

Beka only laughed again at the Houndoom's action and pulled out a small green ball from her messenger bag that she used to play with her Pokemon and said: "Okay…want to play catch?"

The Houndoom didn't pay attention to the ball and instead bounded up to and leapt onto her shoulders; wanting to play-wrestle instead. This caught Beka off guard as the rather energetic Houndoom nailed her with a glomp and sent her down onto the grass with a yell of surprisement escaped from her lips. The Houndoom, now pinning Beka down to the ground, gave off a soft playful growl of victory and began licking Beka's face and neck all over. Beka found herself in a hysterical mode of laughter as the Houndoom "kissed" her all over and tickling her with his actions. After several moments of Houndoom kisses, the Houndoom let Beka sit up and dashed off; running away in a playful manner and disappearing by leaping over a hedge of thick vines and bushes. Beka sat up and looked at the spot where the Houndoom leaped over, wiping away excess Houndoom slobber and laughing a bit.

"Heh…such a lovable Pokemon," smiled Beka, "but I wonder…who does it belong to…?"

Giving a soft shrug, Beka stood up and pulled out her PokeNav to check the time.

"I better be going…the Battle Arena will be opening soon and I'm sure that the guys will find me there," said Beka to herself and shrugged with a soft smile, "and besides, won't hurt to win my Symbol before Edgar does."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So have any of you guys seen Beka?" asked Edgar, who was seeming worried about the manner.

"She probably went out for her morning walk," reassured Brendan as he ate away at his breakfast, "she'll be fine."

May was silent during the talk, knowing about what had happened earlier that morning between her and Edgar, and she knew Edgar wanted nothing more than to be with Beka.

"Maybe she already went to the Battle Arena," suggested Benen as he feed his Swablu some pink and green Pokeblocks, "knowing her, that's a good start to be looking for her."

"I wanna see Big Sis battle!!!" yelled Ken as he leapt onto his seat.

"Yo kid, settle down!" exclaimed Brendan as he calmed Ken down, producing a big lollypop to the boy.

Ken merely let out a huge grin and took the lollypop in his hands and began gnawing on it as Benen produced a small sweat drop at the sight.

"Well, I'm going to go and see if that is where she is guys," said Edgar and he gulped down his glass of orange juice and dashed out of the Center.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK and ran after its trainer.

"Poliwag's sure hyped up this morning…" muttered Brendan.

May continued to remain silent as she watched Edgar leave the Center, knowing why he was acting this way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon reaching a giant dojo like building that was built on a small peninsula over a huge lake, Beka approached a giant pair of doors that led to the inside of the battling facility and reached to push them open. The large doors, easily giving way to the trainer's push, opened up to reveal a giant courtyard that was completed with a massive Zen garden that surround a wooden dojo building that looked like something coming out of a Japanese history book. Beka cautiously approached the inside of the courtyard and as soon as she stepped foot, the giant doors slammed shut on her from behind. She jumped at the sudden clapped the doors produced and turned around to see she was locked inside of the dojo's area.

"Do not be frightened child," came a voice from behind her, sounding gruff and tough, "you are a challenger, are you not?"

Beka turned to see who was talking to her and she found herself looking up at a huge, muscular build black-belt which stood around 6' 6", much bigger than Night was, with messy brown hair and narrowed black eyes.

"Uh…y-yes sir…" said Beka meekly at the sight of the huge black belt before her.

The black belt merely chuckled at Beka and spoke with: "Don't worry child, I'm not here to crush you into a pebble…but, I do have to test you before you are worthy enough to battle Greta, the mistress of the Battle Arena."

"Alright," said Beka with a nod, "I accept."

The black belt then pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it out into the air, calling out:

"Gallade, go!"

From a surge of white light that expelled from the Pokeball materialized a Psychic/Fighting Element Pokemon that looked like a masculine form of Gardevoir with a blue razor blade arising from the top of his green hair, white legs, green, razorous arms, but had the same features of a Gardevoir, being the red thorn through its chest, white face, and ruby colored eyes.

"Gall-ade…" called out the Gallade and readied for battle.

'Whoa…' thought Beka with her eyes widened open, '…that must be another Sinnoh Pokemon. Too bad I hadn't gotten a chance to read more of the book Rei gave me…' Beka then took up a Pokeball in her hand and she threw it out, calling forth: "Absol, I choose you!"

From Beka's Pokeball popped opened a flash of white light and expelled to the ground as well, revealing Absol before her.

"Ab-sol…" Absol growled softly and readied for battle.

"Okay," said the black belt, "we will have a different way of deciding this victory…" and with that, another black belt appeared on the sidelines.

"Huh?" asked Beka as she turned to face the new visitor.

"I will judge on how well you can keep up in a battle for three turns," the new black belt said, "if you do well, you win, but if you don't, you lose the match."

Beka was a bit at shock at this new rule, but nodded, knowing that each facility was different from the other and things at the Frontier we not what they seem…

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Absol vs. Black Belt's Gallade_**

****

**_This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions, but the victory will be decided by a judge's vote._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Gallade, go in with Close Combat!"

In a blur of green light, Gallade came face to face with Absol and began beating up on the Dark Element with massive blows to the creature of darkness.

"Absol! Go in with Shadow Ball!"

Absol opened its mouth and formed a sphere of black and purple colored energy from within. He then unleashed the attack squared in Gallade's chest and sent the fighting Pokemon skidding back and clutching its chest; the attack seeming to do massive damage to it. Beka could also see Absol was panting in a heavy manner to the attack he had just received.

'That Close Combat move is very powerful to a Dark Element,' thought Beka with gritted teeth, 'I got to watch out for it…'

"Gallade, now use Aerial Ace!"

Gallade suddenly disappeared from its spot on his side of the field and then reappeared behind Absol to slam his Flying Element attack into his opponent.

"Absol, now use Bite!"

Whipping around to catch Gallade, Absol sank its teeth hard into Gallade's left leg and caused the Psychic/Fighting Element to screech in surprisement to the pain it was feeling in his leg.

"Now use your Brick Break Gallade!"

With its left arm glowing in a bright reddish-brown aura, Gallade slammed its arm down to connect with the back of Absol's neck; forcing the canine Pokemon off of its leg.

"Don't give in Absol!" called out Beka, "Use your Shadow Claw!"

With his right front claw now surrounded in a ghostly purple aura, Absol leapt at Gallade and managed to slash hard into the opponent's chest; causing it to stagger back as it gripped its chest and then to fall hard onto its back, fainting from the blow.

"This match is over," called out the referee black belt, "Gallade has been KOed before the judgment, meaning that the challenger is the winner!"

"Alright Absol!" cheered Beka as she ran up to hug her Pokemon.

"Ab!" said Absol as it wagged its black tail in a happy manner.

The black-belt chuckled as he recalled back his fallen Gallade and approached Beka.

"Well now challenger," stated the black belt, "you have proven your worth…so are you ready to face off against Greta?"

"Yes sir," said Beka with a soft nod.

"Very well then," said black belt, ushering Beka to follow him, "this way please…"

As the black belt made his way to the building, Beka followed from behind as he escorted her inside. Once the two of them made it inside of the building, Beka saw that they had entered into a giant bamboo covered stadium with a wooden gym floor and that several people were training martial arts style moves; whether individually or with a sparing partner. Beka blinked a bit at what was going on and watched them.

'Wow…this is most defiantly a dojo…' thought Beka.

"Put your backs into it!" came the yell of a female that made Beka look toward the source of the voice. Beka saw that it was a female, about in her twenties, with short blond hair that curled at the ends of her head, bright blue eyes, and wore an outfit consisting of a black and red outline karate jacket over a tight blue body suit underneath her, a long white sash that was tied around her waist, and patted feet, and she seemed to be encouraging the members as they continued to work on their moves. The girl suddenly turned to see Beka standing there and pressed on a smirk. "Well, well…it seems we have another challenger," the girl said that caused the combatants to turn to face Beka.

"Umm…hello," said Beka meekly and bowed softly in respect.

"She has come to challenge you for the Guts Symbol Miss. Greta," said the black belt who led Beka in and made a proper bow.

"Hmm…I hope you have a big spine," said Greta as she looked over Beka in a cold manner, "because you sure don't look like you do."

"Uh…" said Beka softly as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"Ah well," said Greta and snapped her fingers.

As she did so, a giant lever appeared from under Beka's feet, causing the trainer to jump back a bit, as well as a giant roulette wheel appearing down from the ceiling before Beka as well. She saw that the numbers: 1, 2, and 3 had been marked on the wheel in different sections of the wheel.

"Well?" asked Greta with dismay, "Pull the lever and whatever dot marker it stops on is how many Pokemon we're using. Go on!"

"Oh, okay…" said Beka and pulled the lever toward her.

After letting the lever go from her grasp, Beka watched as the wheel began to spin in a fast paced manner and then slowed down until coming to a complete stop on a panel marked with the number 3. Greta smirked once more and stated with: "Well, well…it looks like we'll be battling three on three."

"Cool," simply replied Beka with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh," cut in Greta, "before we begin the match, there are two ways we can do this: go all out or have a judge's ruling at the end of three attacks. Which would you prefer?"

'Well, I've already experienced a judge's ruling…' thought Beka and spoke with: "All out is fine with me."

"Now that's more like it!" smiled Greta and took her side to the field as the battlers were clearing up into the bleachers to watch the battle. Greta then took out a Pokeball and threw it out, calling forth: "Alright then, go Shedinja!"

From Greta's first Pokeball materialized Shedinja, a Ghost/ Bug Element that looked like a golden cicada with splinted wings, a brown underbelly, a white halo on the top of its head, and golden eyes.

"Shed-in-ja!" hissed Shedinja as it appeared on the battlefield.

Beka pulled out her first Pokeball and threw it out as well, calling forth: "Salamence, I choose you!"

From her Pokeball expelled a flare of white light that materialized into her Salamence before her. Salamence let out a massive roar and narrowed its dark eyes to Shedinja. A faint red aura fell around the ghost insect as its Attack dropped due to Salamence's Intimidate Ability.

"Wow a dragon, I mistook you then," said Greta with a sly smile, "but don't think I'm going to back down! I'm going to show you the true meaning of having guts!!!"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Salamence vs. Arena Captian Greta's Shedinja_**

****

**_This is a three-on-three battle with no time limit._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Shedinja, use Mean Look!"

Raising up its halo-like crown from above its head in the position of a crescent moon, Shedinja let out a low shrill that caused its body to begin to burn in a dark purplish-black aura and for it to focus on Salamence before it.

"Salamence, Aerial Ace!"

Letting off a roar, Salamence began to beat its red wings hard and then leapt into the air; becoming air borne as it did so. He then did a graceful, backward flip as he continued to ascend up toward the ceiling of the building and then suddenly vanished into thin air. Shedinija nervously looked around for any signs of the dragon anywhere, but it proved useless as Salamence came up from behind the Bug/Ghost Element and stroke a powerful aerial attack into the insect's back. Since Shedinija's Wonder Guard failed to protect it from the super effective Flying Attack, Shedinija collapsed to the ground unconscious. As Beka was about to give out a cheer of congrats to her Pokemon, she noticed Greta was beginning to smirk at her Salamence in a very uncanny manner. This caused Beka to look and see that what appeared to be a purple-like arrow shoot from Shedinija's body and pierce right straight through Salamence; causing the dragon Pokemon to roar in pain although there were no physical markings shown where the shadow arrow shot through. What shocked Beka was when Salamence crashed to the ground on his side and fainted to the shadowy move.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," called out the referee to the battle, "this round is there for a tie!"

"What…what happened…?" asked Beka softly, the look of shock still present on her face.

"Okay, I guess my Shedinija was being disobedient there…I'll have to scold it for that later," explained Greta as she recalled back her fallen Pokemon, "I guess your Salamence must have scared it since it would have never used Destiny Bond instead of Mean Look against a very frightening opponent."

"Destiny Bond…?" asked Beka softly as she seemed to be coming through her shock.

After giving her Pokeball a stern look, Greta looked back up at Beka and said: "Like I said before…it got scared because of Salamence and used the attack without knowing. Besides…it was pretty much luck I guess, but…" Greta took up her second Pokeball in her hand, "…we don't battle with luck here, that's the Battle Pike. Here, we do it with guts…now let's continue!"

"Right…" said Beka with a soft nod and recalled back her Salamence for rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So this must be the Battle Arena," said Edgar softly as he stood before the closed doors to the dojo.

"Pi-ka…" said PK softly.

"Well, come on then," said Edgar as he pushed hard at the doors, "we got to find Beka and make sure she's okay!"

The doors opened to him and Edgar stumbled into the courtyard, looking around for any signs of his friend.

"All challenges are closed for now trainer…" came the words of the black belt who escorted Beka in the building and was now standing guard of the doors to the Arena's main building.

"Wait," said Edgar, "did a girl with red hair and hazel eyes come through here?"

"Yes," nodded the black belt, "she is battling with Miss. Greta now…"

"I got to get in there!" exclaimed Edgar and was about to dash pass the black belt when he felt someone grab the back of his jacket.

"No challenger is allowed inside!" the black belt scolded.

"Listen," growled Edgar, "I'm going to go support my friend and you aren't going to stop me!"

"I gave you a warning, but…" said the black belt with a sigh and then placed Edgar in a restraining bear hug.

"Hey!" yelled Edgar as he flailed in the black belt's grip and was kicking his legs in the air, "Let me go!!!"

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK as he too was pressed into the bear hug.

"I am going to escort you outside of the Arena until the match is over," said the black belt and began to drag the struggling trainer in his arms.

"I…said…let go!" yelled Edgar and as he did, a thin blue aura pulsed from body and sent the black belt tumbling onto the ground.

This greatly surprised the two trainers, the black belt wondering what was the sudden surge of energy he felt and sent him to the floor and Edgar to wonder how he got free from the black belt and how the energy was produced.

'No way…' thought Edgar, '…could it have been…'

"What the…?" the black belt asked as he stood, "What in the world happen…?"

"Uh…gotta go!" exclaimed Edgar and he dashed down into the Battle Arena's main building.

"Hey! Get back here challenger!" exclaimed the black belt and made chase after Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Go Umbreon!" called out Greta as she threw out her next Pokeball onto the battlefield.

From the expelled Pokeball burst forth a surge of white light that materialized into an Umbreon, a Dark Element that looked like a black fox-like creature with golden rings on its ears, forehead, legs, and tail, and having crimson colored eyes as well.

"Um-bre-on!" called out Umbreon as it leaned against its haunches and readied for battle.

"Blaziken, I choose you!" called out Beka as she threw out her next Pokeball.

From a mesh of light that expelled from her Pokeball materialized her Blaziken onto the floor of the battlefield.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed Blaziken in a deep voice and clenched its fists hard; causing flames to flare from around his wrists.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. AC Greta's Umbreon_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray!"

Umbreon's golden ring on its forehead began to glow in a purplish-black hue that soon produced and sent forth a ray of ghostly looking light. The ray of light struck Blaziken hard in the eyes and made to Fire/Fighting Element cover its face with his claws and try to shake off the attack. It proved useless however as Blaziken, his blue and yellow eyes now consumed by its dilated black pupil, began thrashing around on his side of the field and shoot off random Flamethrower attacks toward the ceiling.

"Blaziken…" said Beka softly as she watched her Pokemon helplessly struggle to break out of confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Greta with a hostile glare directed at Beka, "Attack us! If you don't, we will have to attack you! Faint Attack!"

A thick haze began to develop onto the field and caused Umbreon to vanish in the medium. It reappeared moments later before Blaziken and nailed its Dark Attack hard in the fire bird Pokemon's stomach. Clenching its stomach and now on one knee, Blaziken shot out a Flamethrower into the mist in retaliation, but proved useless as Umbreon leapt away from the attack and back onto its own side of the field. Beka remained silent in commands for Blaziken, which only made Greta grow even angrier at her opponent.

"I guess I was right after all," said Greta sternly, "you don't have a spine! Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon opened its mouth to form a sphere of black and purple energy within and once fully charged, unleashed the attack at its opponent. The Ghost attack nailed Blaziken once more in the stomach and caused Blaziken to fall on its claws and knees with its head down to the floor. Greta had a small smirk, thinking she was close to a victory when she suddenly heard: "Thank you very much…"

Greta looked up to see Beka with a small smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" asked Greta with confusion in her voice.

Greta suddenly saw Blaziken had its head lifted, showing its eyes were normal and free of confusion, but now filled with revenge as he stood back upon his feet and readied for his trainer's next move.

"Those attacks, in which were kind of weak to Blaziken's Elemental makeup like Faint Attack, actually helped brought Blaziken out of confusion," explained Beka to Greta, "so…Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Making a powerful dash to Umbreon with his right fist lowered and glowing in a white light, Blaziken swung out his fist up under Umbreon's chin and nailed the attack hard upon the Dark Element. Umbreon tumbled back hard onto its field beside Greta. This only made Greta smirk at her opponent.

"I see," Greta stated, "but don't think this is over! Umbreon use Psychic now!"

Umbreon clambered up back onto its feet and focused on Blaziken's form with its red eyes beginning to glow in a blue light.

"Blaziken, Protect!"

Blaziken positioned himself within a defensive stance and formed a golden shield of light before him, blocking out the Psychic attack Umbreon had unleashed onto the field.

"Faint Attack Umbreon!"

Umbreon, once again, formed a dark haze onto the field that made it vanish from its spot on the field and then reappeared behind Blaziken; nailing the opponent hard in the back.

"Blaziken, backward Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken made a quick spin onto its feet to turn toward Umbreon and then leapt gracefully in the air. He then made a downward motion with his right fist and nailed Umbreon hard into the back with its new creational form of the Fighting attack. Greta grinned once more.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball again!"

Umbreon formed another Shadow Ball in its mouth and shot it out to hit Blaziken's head hard. Blaziken let out a howl of pain and crashed down hard on Umbreon as the Dark Element cried to the excess weight suddenly dropped on its back. Both Beka and Greta saw that both of their Pokemon were knocked out on the field.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," called out the referee, "there for this round is a tie!"

"Wow…" said Beka softly at what just transpired.

"I told you this is a battle where guts matter," said Greta as she recalled back Umbreon, "and I'm enjoying it very much."

"Me too," said Beka as she recalled back Blaziken and thanked him for a job well done.

"Well then, let's finish this," said Greta as she picked up her last Pokeball and tossed it out, "Heracross, I choose you!"

From her final Pokeball expelled and materialized her Heracross, a Bug/ Fighting Element that looked like a giant horn beetle with a blue exoskeleton, white claws, and yellow colored eyes.

"He-ra-cross!" chirped out Heracross.

"Altaria, I choose you!"

From Beka's final Pokeball expelled and materialized Altaria upon the battlefield.

"Chi-dor!" called out Altaria in a shrill pitch.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Altaria vs. AC Greta's Heracross_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Heracross, use Hidden Power!"

Heracross' horn began to show tiny balls of white energy begin to form and slowly rotate around the horn. As they passed, they grew out until enough power was collected in which they were then shot out toward Altaria.

"Altaria, Aerial Ace!"

Taking upon its cloud-like wings, Altaria leapt into the air and performed a graceful back flip which caused it to vanish from sight. The Hidden Power attack merely struck through an empty target as Altaria reappeared behind Heracross and nailed the Flying attack hard into its back; heavily damaging it.

"Don't count us out yet," grinned Greta, "Heracross, Megahorn!"

Heracross whipped around to where Altaria now floated and slammed its now green glowing horn square in Altaria's face. Altaria let out a squawk of pain as the powerful attack caused a headache to throb.

"Don't give in!" Beka yelled out in encouragement, "Fury Attack!"

Altaria shook off the pain as it trainer called out to her and then began pecking mercilessly at Heracross' legs, knocking the beetle Pokemon off of its feet and onto its round back. It looked like a flailing turtle as it struggled to get back up, but it proved useless.

"Heracross, use Reversal!"

Heracross suddenly stopped flailing, closed its eyes, and began to focus. It soon became shrouded in a blue aura that unleashed a ring of blue light that nailed Altaria even harder than when she attacked Heracross and she crashed hard on the field near Beka.

"Altaria!" yelled out Beka, "Please don't give up! I know you can pull through!!"

Altaria began staggering up back onto her blue claws and trying to shake off the attack while Greta was growing bored of this.

"Let's wrap this up," said Greta to Heracross, "Take Down now!"

With its huge horn lowered, Heracross began to charge toward the struggling Altaria, hoping to pull off a victory for its trainer.

"Altaria!" called out Beka again, "I know you can pull this off! Take flight!"

Seeing her opponent come toward her, Altaria beat her cloud-like wings down hard and she easily shot up into the air and missing Heracross' Take Down. Heracross skidded to a halt and watched its opponent's movement.

"Go after it!" called out Greta.

Heracross opened up its armored shell on its back to produce clear, insect wings and it took off after Altaria.

'Let's hope that book Rei gave me was correct about this…' thought Beka and she called out with: "Altaria, Roost!"

Altaria's wings expanded out around it and caused elegant white feathers to blow all around it, kind of creating a cloud of sorts, and causing Altaria to glow in a bright white aura. Moments later, the light and feathers vanished to revealed Altaria was looking as good as new; surprising Greta.

"Roost…I've never heard of that before!" Greta exclaimed.

"Altaria, Featherdance!"

Altaria positioned itself before the oncoming Heracross and flapped her wings down toward the Bug/Fighting Element; releasing a heavy wind thick with white feathers and they began sticking onto Heracross, forcing the beetle Pokemon down to the ground and lowering its Attack greatly. Greta was beginning to grow angry once more.

"Heracross, use Megahorn again!"

Heracross' horn once again glowed in a green light and forced itself up to Altaria, striking the attack on her underbelly, but she was able to recover quickly due to Featherdance's effect.

"Now Altaria," called out Beka, "let's finish this with Sky Attack!"

Altaria's body suddenly became inflamed with fire like a phoenix and she dove down at Heracross. Altaria landed the attack hard into Heracross and caused her opponent to crash back onto the field, tumbling back for a few times before come to a halt at Greta's feet and fainting. Greta knelt to her Hearcross to check on it and smiled to see it was going to be okay.

"Heracross is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Altaria is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka Goldheart!"

"Alright Altaria!" cheered Beka and ran up to hug her Pokemon who was now landing on the ground.

"Chiii!" Altaria cooed as she loved receiving the hug from her trainer.

"That was a great battle my friend," said Greta calmly as she recalled Heracross and smiled at Beka, "I gotta say…you sure showed some guts there, and that's what I like to see."

"Really?" asked Beka as be began to blush in modesty and had a meek smile on her face, "Oh, thank you…"

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me now," said Greta as she shook her head and then pulled something out of her pocket and held out her hand to Beka, "this is the Guts Symbol and it's now yours."

Beka saw that Greta was holding out a small golden circle badge that had an oval-like prism encrusted on the top of it and shined in a beautiful light as Beka took the badge into her fingers.

"Thank you very much Greta…" said Beka and made a bow to Greta.

"I wish you luck on your remaining challenges," said Greta and bowed back to Beka.

Suddenly, the pair of doors from behind Beka burst opened and Edgar came stumbling into the room, shouting out: "Beka!!! Where are you?!"

"Huh?" asked Beka as she turned to see Edgar and began to blink, "Edgar?"

"Get back here!" came the yell of the black belt from behind Edgar.

The black belt was about to grab Edgar once more to throw him out, but was stopped by Greta.

"What's going on?" Greta asked.

"Miss. Greta," said the black belt and bowed in politeness, "this challenger fled without a proper test battle…"

"Yet you slacked off enough for him to get by…" said Greta as she let off a small sweat drop, "…so it' your fault too."

"But he…" said the black belt again, but Greta cut him off.

"Just don't let it happen again," said Greta and then turned to Edgar, "Well, are you ready to battle then?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Edgar with a nod.

"Pi-Pi-ka-chu!" chimed out PK on Edgar's shoulder.

Greta just nodded and as soon as she did, the lever from where Beka stood lifted up from under the floor as well as the roulette wheel coming down before them.

"Alright then," said Greta, "then spin to see how many Pokemon we will be using in our match."

"All right," said Edgar and pulled the lever.

The roulette wheel began to spin in a fast pace manner and it soon came to a stop on the number 2 on one of the slots.

"Well," said Greta as she examined the results, "we're going to have a two on two battle; I hope you're ready."

"That's fine with me," said Edgar with a smirk.

"Good luck with your match Ed," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar as he smiled back at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, the two trainers were now facing one another down on the field as Beka sat in the bleachers with the other fighters in the dojo.

"Man, two battles in one day," spoke one of the fighters, "this has been a first in a long while."

"Yeah," another spoke, "I mean, several people have come and gone with a victory, but that's only a several few…"

"You think that kid can pull it off?" asked another.

"Who knows," another shrugged.

'Come on Ed,' thought Beka, 'you can do this…'

Greta was the first to pull out a Pokeball and throw it out onto the field, calling out: "Go Hariyama!"

From her new Pokeball expelled out a surge of white light that materialized into a Hariyama before Edgar.

"Ha-ri-ya-ma!" called out Hariyama in a deep voice and readied for battle.

Giving a soft nod and then grabbing his first Pokeball as well, Edgar threw it out and called out: "Luna, I choose you!"

In a flash of white light that glittered in tiny sparkles materialized Edgar's shiny Absol Luna onto the field.

"Ab-sol!" called out Luna and then proceeded to glomp Edgar down to kiss him.

"Hey!" laughed Edgar as Luna began licking him, "that tickles!! Ha-ha!!!"

After a few moments of "Absol kisses", Luna leapt back onto the battlefield and readied for battle as well upon her delicate paws.

"An Absol, huh?" questioned Greta with a smirk, "This will be interesting…"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Edgar's Absol, Luna, vs. AC Greta's Hariyama_**

****

**_This is a two-on-two battle with no time limit and a victor is declared when the last Pokemon is standing._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama began to rush forward toward Luna with its large hands thrusting forward repeatedly as it prepared the attack.

"Luna! Use Protect!"

Luna shrouded herself in a protective golden shield that blocked out Hariyama's Arm Thrust once the large fighter came in for the attack.

"You must not have much guts to use a move like that," growled Greta.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, insulted by Greta's comment, "A good defense makes a good offense! Luna, use Water Pulse!"

Luna swung her crimson colored scythe blade, which was now glowing in a blue light, toward her opponent and unleashed a series of watery blue rings from her blade. The rings soon merged into a giant blue watery sphere of light that surged toward Hariyama and nailed the attack hard into its head; causing confusion to arise in the Fighting Element.

'Yes,' thought Edgar with a smirk, 'now we can finish this off…' and then switched back to speech, "Now Luna, while it's confused, use Hyper Beam!"

Luna opened her mouth to show a golden sphere of light beginning to form from within and once fully charged; the Absol unleashed the light in to form of a powerful, hyperactive golden beam that flared toward Hariyama as the fighter Pokemon stumbled around in a confusing manner.

"Hariyama!" yelled out Greta in a stern voice, which surprisingly snapped out of its confusion to its trainer's command, "Focus Punch now!"

Hariyama turned to face the oncoming Hyper Beam and immediately clenched its right fist, causing it to glow in a white aura. The Hariyama then swung out its arm and smashed it into the Hyper Beam, cutting through the golden attack and pushing most of it back toward Luna. The backward outburst of the two attacks caught Luna off guard and caused her to be consumed by her very own Hyper Beam and caused an explosion to occur. Luna was sent flying through the air as she gave out a cry of pain.

"Now do it again Hariyama! Focus Punch!"

Hariyama, with its fist now fully engulfed in the white light, leapt after Luna and swung its attack out when it was in close range. The Focus Punch slammed hard into Luna's head and knocking her even harder into the ceiling since she was propelled in an upward direction. The intensive force and power of the attack caused Luna to fall limply onto the battlefield and be knocked out.

"Absol is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Hariyama is the winner!"

Edgar stood there with his eyes wide open at the sight that had occurred before him, clearly blown back at Hariyama's last daring moves.

"Whoa…no way…" Edgar mouthed out softly.

"I'm telling you now boy," said Greta, "you better start fighting with guts; since that's what it takes to win here!"

"Luna return!" called out Edgar as he held out Luna's Pokeball and recalled her back. After calling her back, Edgar clipped her Pokeball on his belt and pulled out a new one. 'Okay Ed,' he thought, 'time to take out the big guns…' and then switched to speech, "All right Greta, you want guts…I'll give you guts!"

"Bring it on!" called out Greta with a smirk.

"Heavymetal, it's go time!" called out Edgar as he threw out his next Pokeball onto the field.

From his new Pokeball that he threw out materialized his Metagross named Heavymetal onto the field.

"Me-ta-gross!" bellowed out Heavymetal as it took up onto the field.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. AC Greta's Hariyama_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Hariyama, Focus Punch once more!"

Hariyama began to once again lunge forward toward Heavymetal with its right fist glowing in a white light and it prepared to swing out the attack.

"Heavymetal! Counter attack with Meteor Mash now!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth to show a dark blue and silver colored sphere of light was beginning to form within and once the attack was fully charged, Heavymetal unleashed the attack in a powerful blast of blue and silver light with a silver orb glistening in the central part of the attack. The Meteor Mash attack slammed hard into Hariyama's stomach and sent the Fighting Element down onto its knees in pain and soon to fall hard on its back.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Edgar, "Now that's power!"

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" cheered out PK.

"Get up!" called out Greta to her Hariyama, in which the fighter Pokemon did so as it clambered back up upon its orange feet, "Now use Earthquake!"

Hariyama lifted up its right foot before it and then slammed it hard into the ground, sending forth shock waves into the ground and soon a surge of white light began to charge toward Heavymetal that hit the Steel/Psychic Element hard and sent it crashing hard onto the field.

"Heavymetal!" exclaimed Edgar at the sight of his Pokemon going down, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Heavymetal climb back upon its giant, spider-like, metal feet. Edgar then asked his Pokemon with: "Heavymetal, can you still battle buddy?"

"Me-ta," grunted Heavymetal with a nod.

"Alright then," said Edgar and gave off the next command, "now Heavymetal, use Psychic!"

Heavymetal's red eyes began to glow in a blue aura that soon caused its own body to glow in the same blue aura and focused its sights on Hariyama. A telekinetic blast of energy sent forth from Heavymetal slammed hard into Hariyama; knocking it off of its feet and crashing hard on its side of field, rendering it unconscious.

"Hariyama is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Metagross is the winner!"

"Good job Heavymetal!" cheered out Edgar to his Pokemon.

"Me-ta-gross!" called back Heavymetal as it seemed to smile to its trainer's praise.

Greta recalled back her Hariyama and said to Edgar: "Well, now you're getting into this battle, but don't get cocky! I have one more Pokemon left, so Medicham, you're up next!"

From her final Pokeball materialized a Medicham, a Fighting/Psychic Element that had pink colored hat-like appendage on its head and pink colored legs, a thin gray body and feet, yellow markings on its forehead and legs, and black eyes.

"Me-di-cham…" Medicham chanted out in a low voice.

"Hmm…A Medicham," spoke Edgar softly.

"Medicham, get ready!" called out Greta and her Pokemon nodded.

"Get ready Heavymetal…" spoke Edgar and his Pokemon nodded as well, readying for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. AC Greta's Medicham_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Medicham, use Focus Energy!"

Medicham knelt into a lotus position on the field and focused upon its inner self as it built up power on its attacks.

"Heavymetal, use Shadow Ball!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth to form a sphere of black and purple colored energy that was soon shot out toward Medicham and nailed it hard in the chest, causing Medicham to stumbled out of its lotus position.

"Direct hit!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now use Fire Punch Medicham!"

Medicham quickly recovered from the Shadow Ball attack, leaping onto its feet, and then dashed toward Heavymetal in a fast rate. Once in range, the fighter Pokemon began repeatedly hitting Heavymetal in the head with its Fire Punch attacks. Edgar growled softly at the Medicham's actions, not knowing how to get out of the pinch.

"Now use Hi Jump Kick Medicham!"

Medicham then leapt over top of Heavymetal and nailed the Steel/Psychic Element hard with a thunderous kick that caused Heavymetal to lose its grip on its legs and for it to crash hard onto the field.

"C'mon buddy, hang in there!" said Edgar. His words seem to get through to Heavymetal as he saw his Pokemon began to climb back onto its steel legs and stood strong, "Alright, now use Meteor Mash!"

Heavymetal unleashed another powerful Meteor Mash attack toward Medicham and Greta prepared her defense: "Let's wrap this up with Focus Punch!"

Just like Hariyama before it, Medicham lunged toward Meteor Mash with its right fist glowing in a white light and smashed through the Steel Element attack. However, the blow back of the two attacks sent Medicham to be thrown back into the wall and take the most damage of the attack.

"Keep it up!" called out Edgar, "Now use Shadow Ball!"

Heavymetal unleashed another Shadow Ball attack toward its opponent, but Medicham was able to get to its feet in time and knock away the attack with a Fire Punch; burning and incinerating it on impact.

"Now let's use Hi Jump Kick again!" yelled out Greta.

Medicham began to jump and lunge toward Heavymetal with its attack, while Edgar decided to take his chance.

"All right!" the black haired trainer called out, "I'm going all out here! Heavymetal, use all your might and give Medicham your most powerful Hyper Beam now!!!"

Heavymetal positioned itself to face the oncoming Medicham and opened its mouth, collecting golden particles of light from within. Once fully charged, Heavymetal unleashed the light in a hyperactive beam that grazed through the air and hit the Fighting/Psychic Element dead on; blowing it back into the opposite wall behind Greta and collapsing to the ground. Greta turned to her Pokemon with a pale look on her face and called out: "Medicham!" The Battle Arena leader saw that her Pokemon had been knocked out cold and could not battle anymore.

"Medicham is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Metagross is the winner! The victor of this battle is Edgar Knight!"

"Good job Heavymetal!" cheered Edgar as he ran to hug his huge Metagross, "I'm so proud of you buddy!"

"Pi-ka-pi-chu!" cheered PK as he jumped on Heavymetal's head.

"Gross!" blushed Heavymetal and continued to hold its smile as it rubbed itself against Edgar.

Beka, who had gotten down from the bleachers, approached the group and said with a smile: "Congrats you two."

"Thanks Beka," smiled Edgar as PK jumped back onto his trainer's shoulders.

"Good match," said Greta as she approached Edgar with her hand extended to hold out the Guts Symbol to him, "It was an honor to battle you, and a bigger one to present you with the Guts Symbol."

"Thank you Greta…" said Edgar as he took his newly acquired Symbol into his hand. He then let out a smile and stated: "…all right! I won the Guts Symbol!" He then stance himself into doing the peace sign as PK mimicked his trainer's action and stated with: "Pi-pi-ka-chu!"

Greta began to laugh and asked Edgar with: "Are you related to Ash Ketchem or something? Either that or you're a big fan of him since that's his pose."

"Uh…" said Edgar softly as he began to sweat drop, "…um…well, uh…sorta…"

Beka began to laugh softly under her breath as Edgar was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well that's nice," said Greta and she began to turn around, "hope you two have the best of luck getting your remaining symbols."

"Thank you Greta," said Beka and made a bow to her.

"Yes, thank you," said Edgar as he bowed as well.

Greta just gave a soft nod and smile and then left from the room as the two trainers departed on their way as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, we finally got ourselves the Guts Symbol," sighed Edgar as he held his newly acquired badge in his fingers, "so I take it we go to the Battle Factory and face off for the Knowledge Symbol, right Beka?"

"That sounds like a plan," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Well, here is the Center," said Edgar as they neared the building, "we better go inside and see the others."

"Right," said Beka, but then she noticed a drink machine next to the Center, "but first, I'm going to get some water. Do you want any?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Edgar with a soft smile, "I'll meet you inside."

"Okay," said Beka and watched as Edgar went inside.

Once he left inside, Beka entered a dollar bill into the machine and got a bottle of water from the machine. After a few clinks, the bottle dropped and Beka knelt to get the water out of the drop compartment. As she was getting back up, Beka heard something like a hovering beating of wings go overhead and something clawing at the roof's edge of the Center, as well as something cawing: "Krow!"

Beka adverted her gaze upward to see a Murkrow, a Dark/ Flying Element that looked like a black crow with a hat-like mass of feathers on her head and a bushy mass of tail feathers, a yellow beak and claws, and red colored eyes that gazed down at her in a narrowing stare.

"Huh, a Murkrow…" said Beka softly as she looked at the black bird Pokemon, "…you don't see much of those in Hoenn. It must be migrating or taking a small break from its flight…"

Beka then watched as the Murkrow hopped off of its perch on the corner of the Center and fluttered down in front of the trainer; surprising Beka that a wild Pokemon would approach her like this.

"Krow?" asked the Murkrow as she tilted her head.

"Hmm?" asked Beka and knelt to the Dark/Flying Element, "Is everything okay?"

Beka watched as the Murkrow turned to her back, ran her beak through her jet black feathers, and pulled something out with its beak. "Krow," the Murkrow said as it handed her the object with its beak.

Beka extended her hand out to the Murkrow and allowed the Pokemon to drop the object in her palm. After doing so, Beka brought up the object to see it was a smooth, black metal ring with strange red lettering encrypted in the circular vessel; giving Beka a wondering feeling about the object presented to her.

"Maybe someone lost this…?" she asked herself softly.

Beka suddenly grew startled as the Murkrow took off into the air and flew back into the woods that surrounded the Center. Beka tried to call back the Murkrow to see what its purpose was into delivering the ring, but she saw it had vanished into the woods. She silently looked back down at the ring in her hand and suddenly saw the red lettering was beginning to glow in a red aura.

"Whoa…" said Beka softly as she gazed at the piece of jewelry, "…what's going on with this ring…?"

As she examined the ring a bit closely, the ring suddenly and on its own slipped onto her forefinger and stuck where it rested on her finger. She tried to take off the ring, but she couldn't; causing her to panic a bit and to try to twist the jewelry off of her. The ring still didn't budge, but it did however glow even brighter and a sharp pain stung right through her glove where the ring was at and caused her to let out a yell of pain. Soon, the ring stopped glowing and the pain ceased to be, causing her to look down and see the metallic ring now had crumbled into dust and blew away with a passing wind. This was making Beka grow even more surprised at what was occurring, and she pulled off her glove to check on her forefinger to see if a burn or a sting point was made on the finger and if there was, to what extent. As she took her glove off, she saw the same bright red lettering around her finger but then quickly vanished; leaving her skin in its same light peach toned hue.

'What just happened…?' asked Beka to herself in her mind, 'First the ring slips on by itself on my finger, gets stuck, stings me, crumbles away, and now writing…what's going on…and why did that Murkrow give it to me…? It couldn't have known that I am…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few moments of standing there and wondering what had transpired, someone from deep within the woods watched as the red haired trainer walked back into the Center while she was looking at her hand. In the shadows, the same someone was holding a Murkrow in their hands and gently stroking her black feathers.

"Good work, Minerva," said the mysterious voice as they continued to pet the Murkrow, "Now we'll be able to track her, and if there's any trouble, you and Helios know what to do."

"Krow…" the Murkrow known as Minerva cawed and enjoyed the figure petting her glossy feathers.

"Minerva," said the voice as it continued to pet her, "please keep watch over her tomorrow. She'll be going up against Noland, and Helios can't go into the Battle Factory unnoticed."

"Mur-krow-row," said Minerva with a nod.

The mysterious someone stroked Minerva one last time before setting her up into a nearby branch.

"Good-bye my friend," said the whispery voice and vanished into the shadows of the thick woods.

Minerva merely ruffled her feathers a bit, brushed the underside of her wings with her beak for a few moments, and then flew off in search of her nest that she had made in the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the showdown against Noland commences as well as someone from Benen's past arrives to meet the group for the first time…


	19. Vs Noland

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Tia Rina Flaire, for she belongs to fellow author: Asuka-SAFAXAWN. Also, thanks goes out to Asuka for help in contributing to parts of this chapter.

Vs. Noland

The following morning was a bit drizzly within the Battle Frontier as several trainers who were practicing in the early morn where rushing inside of the Center in order to seek shelter. Several other trainers, who didn't mind having the wet forecast in their schedule, decided to trek out to their next battling destinations. One of these trainers was no other than Beka Goldheart.

"Beka," stated a concerned Edgar, "why are you going out in weather like this? You'll catch a cold."

"First of all, I don't mind walking in the rain, it makes me happy as long as there isn't harsh winds or freezing air," spoke Beka as she posted a sort of annoyed look on her face, "second, a trainer must be prepared always, and three, I'm going for my Knowledge Symbol against Noland."

"But still…" said Edgar, but Beka stopped him by putting a hand up.

"Edgar, look…" explained Beka, "…I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

"Yeah but…" said Edgar as he seemed to be teetering on his sentence.

"Come on Poliwag," smirked Brendan, "you should be going out in the rain with her if you want that Knowledge Symbol, plus Poliwags like you love the rain."

"Shut up Birch!" snarled Edgar as he shot daggers at the white haired trainer.

"Anyway," said Beka, "I'm going on ahead…so anyone else coming?"

"I wanna see Big Sis Beka battle!!" cheered Ken and ran up to hug her, only being able to hug her waist.

Beka smiled and petted Ken's messy blond hair as she spoke with: "Well, that's one…any others?"

"Well you can always count me in," smirked Edgar and walked up to her so he could stand to her right.

"I'll…come too…" spoke Benen softly, but somehow seemed kind of nervous as he glanced out to the window and saw it rain.

"Is something wrong Benen?" asked Beka as she noted the ex-Sky member's expression on his face and in his voice.

"It's…nothing to be concerned about…" said Benen and then went to pull out an umbrella from his backpack.

"Good idea," said Edgar and went to rummage through his backpack to look for an umbrella, but he turned up with nothing of a parcel to use out in the rain, "oh drat…"

"Well let's get going guys," said Beka and she and Ken began to make a run for it outside in the warm drizzly morning.

"Hey Beka! Wait up!" called out Edgar and ran after her and Ken.

"Pi-ka!" called out PK on Edgar's shoulder as they ran after the two trainers.

Benen only let off a soft sigh and proceeded to tighten up his cape on his shoulders closer to him as if to make sure it completely covered his back. His Swablu quietly chirped upon his shoulder and nuzzled closer to his cheek, causing him to smile softly.

"So you will keep me dry my friend?" asked Benen softly as he reached out to pet the bird Pokemon, "Thank you…"

The Swablu chirped in response to Benen's gentle petting of it on its head, clearly enjoying its praise delivered onto it. The Dragon Trainer once again looked out into the drizzly world before him and sighed again.

'I hate rain…' he thought softly to himself, '…only for reasons I, and I alone, would know…unless of course, _she _would know as well…'

Making sure his umbrella was well over his head and in a position to cover every portion of his body, Benen set off after the group toward the Battle Factory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the morning passed by and the warm drizzle began to make its way out to sea, the Battle Frontier was starting to grow warm to the morning sunshine that began breaking through the clouds but was not humid climates thanks to a breeze produced by a cold front that brought the rainfall earlier in the morning. More trainers were now beginning to go about their busy day as to either challenging facilities, other trainers, taking breaks from their training, or heading back home on the ferries. For one trainer, who was now making her way out of the doors of the Battle Factory, she began pondering on how she could make up for her lost here at the Factory. She appeared to be a teenager with dark brown hair and eyes that wore an attire consisting of a red headband tied around her head, a dark maroon colored jacket that overlapped a black and white collared mini top, a white mini skirt with red and black Pokeball emblem shorts underneath it, dark maroon, high-heeled boots with white Pokeball emblems near the bottom of the boots, a pair of long black gloves with red fingers and Pokeball emblems on the top of them, and a necklace with a flame and black crescent design on the chain. The teen also had the same flame and black crescent design on her skirt and jacket as well as upon the white backpack she was sporting around her left shoulder.

The trainer seemed very worn and tired from her battle and this concerned her companion that scrolled beside her. The creature was a Weavile, a Dark/Ice Element that looked like a very agile, purplish-black weasel that had a red fan-like crest on the top of her head, red ears, a collar around her neck, and feather-like tails, sharp white claws on her hands and feet, a golden emblem embedded on her forehead, and narrowed red eyes which housed black markings around them. The Weavile seemed to direct her trainer to the Center, but were soon stopped when they caught sight of four trainers approaching the Center…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Edgar, I said I'm fine!" exclaimed Beka and she threw back Edgar's jacket to him; apparently, he had been trying to make the red haired trainer wear his jacket so she won't get sick.

"But Beka!" stated Edgar as he caught his jacket.

"Come on, we're almost to the Battle Factory; see?" asked Beka as she pointed out to a very tall and industrial looking building that stood before the group.

"Yay! Big Sis' battle!!" cheered Ken and hugged Beka's waist again.

Beka gently ruffled Ken's hair once more and she gestured the group to follow her to the Factory. As the group made their way to the doors that led into the main entrance to the facility, they heard a female's voice call out: "Benen?"

The group turned to see a female that looked like, and was dressed, to be some kind of fighting warrior approach them with her Weavile lumbering beside her. They notice her focus was upon Benen who now stared at the girl with a soft look in his eyes.

"Tia, it's you…" said Benen softly at recognition of the girl.

'So this must be someone Benen knows,' thought Beka to herself as she looked at the two.

To everyone's surprise, especially the Weavile that stood by the girl's side, Benen took the girl's hand and kissed the top of it lightly like a gentleman would. The girl giggle softly as a light blush covered her cheeks and then Benen looked up with a soft smile pressed to his face.

"It has been a long year without you…" he said slowly, his smile still eminent on his face.

'Wow,' said Beka as she looked at Benen with a soft of disbelief look in her eyes, 'I have never seen Benen act like this before…I mean, I've seen him lighten up at times when he is with his Pokemon, but never with something like this.'

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute!" said Edgar as he held out his hands toward the girl, "Benen, you know this beauty?"

Beka, seeing Edgar was being his flirtatious self once again, quickly made a lighting fast, yet hard kick into his nearest shin. No one had seen Beka made the kick, but they did turn to see Edgar jumping up and down in pain as he grabbed his shin. Swablu made a small chirp in reaction to Edgar's screaming of pain as the girl stared blankly at him.

"So Benen," the girl as sweetly as she returned her attention back to the Dragon Trainer, "are these your friends?"

Benen gave a small nod and said: "Yes, they are."

Beka, who had now approached the two and was in a much spirited mood than when she was moments earlier, said with a smile: "Hi, I'm Beka Goldheart. You must be a friend of Benen's, it's nice to meet you." Beka then stuck her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Tia Rina Flaire, nice to meet you too," said the girl and shook Beka's hand, "and in all honesty, we only met once back over a year ago."

Beka made a soft nod and introduced Tia to her other friends: "Well, the guy in red and green and is jumping around like a flailing Magikarp is my friend Edgar Knight and his Pikachu PK." Beka then notice Ken was now standing by her side as well. "This here is my other friend Ken Devlin. He's kind of a younger brother of sorts, you know?"

"Oh wow!" said Ken as he approached the Weavile, "that's a cool Pokemon!"

_"I am called Coldheart and I am a Weavile, the evolution form of Sneasel,"_ said the Weavile in a raspy, feminine voice to Ken.

Ken immediately jumped back in surprisement at the Weavile actually speaking in human speech and ran behind Beka, clutching onto her pant's legs.

"Th-That Pokemon just spoke to me!" exclaimed Ken and buried his face in the side of her leg, "Help me Big Sis!"

Beka simply smiled and gently ruffled Ken's messy hair in reassurance.

"Whoa, cool!" said Edgar as he approached from behind and looked at Coldheart, "She can talk! Tia, how did you teach her?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK said in a fascinated tone.

"Tia, when did she learn this?" asked Benen in a tone filled with amazement and he approached Tia a bit more.

_"That's it!" _shouted out Coldheart suddenly which caused five Pokeballs from around Tia's Pokebelt to shoot out five white beams of light to take form five different Pokemon.

Materializing around their trainer stood a Charizard, Blaziken, Houndoom, Typhlosion, a Fire Element that looked like a giant bear-like creature with black and cream colored fur, narrowed ears, patches of fiery colored markings around its neck, and red colored eyes, and a Mightyena, a Dark Element that looked like a gray wolf with long black hair running along its neck and back, black legs, and a black bushy tail, black markings along its face, and red and golden colored eyes. The various Fire and Dark Elements began to growl, roar, and/or cry dangerously at Benen for some reason; causing Benen to be taken aback, but didn't run.

"Guys!" called out Tia through her gritting teeth, "Stop it!"

Her Pokemon began to calm to her command and she turned to face the group again, now sounding a bit panicking as she stated with: "Well, uh, I'll just wish you all good luck and have a nice battle in the Battle Factory. I had a rough time myself, heheh…but anyway, it was nice seeing you again Benen! Maybe we'll meet again! Ta-ta!"

Tia then quickly turned away and walked off in a fast paced manner with her Pokemon, grabbing the arms of her Typhlosion and Blaziken as she dragged them off while her Pokemon followed from behind.

"Hey Tia!" called out Beka to her, "Maybe we can hang around at the Pokemon Center sometime!"

Tia merely held up a high thumbs up to Beka without looking back and kept moving on, causing a puzzling look to over come the group.

"That was kind of odd…very odd," said Edgar softly.

"Yeah," said Beka, "I wonder why they started acting like that?"

"Beats me," shrugged Edgar and turned to Benen, "well Benen, any ideas?"

Benen just shook his head and stated in his usual tone of voice: "It is best you forget about it and focus more on your battle."

This surprised the group at Benen's sudden change of attitude, but they decided it was best to drop it and head on into the facility.

"Well, let's just go inside then," said Beka and with that, the group proceeded through the gates into the Battle Factory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They entered within the large building to see that the main entrance part of the building was filled with various machines, cables, iron chains and wheels, pulleys, and levers all over the place; giving the room an industrial feel to it. As the four trainers slowly made their way into the room, they noticed that something was coming out to greet them.

"Welcome to the Battle Factory trainers," called out a masculine voice, "no need to fret, there are no challenges before hand to face me…I hope that you will be smart enough to face me first hand without a test before hand…"

Stepping out from the shadows of the room, Beka saw that it was a guy in his thirties with light brown hair sported by a red paperboy's hat, dark colored eyes, and wearing an attire consisting of a black sleeveless shirt, a white sleeveless lab jacket, black pants with a pair of brown boots over them, and brown colored gloves over his hands. The group also noticed that the man was wiping away a grease like stain from his gloves with a paper towel and this caused Edgar to ask: "So you were working on a car or something?"

The man merely chuckled and spoke with: "Not a car, but one of the many machines that I test drive and develop…gotta have other hobbies than Pokemon training; eh?"

"So are you by chance Noland of the Battle Factory?" asked Beka.

"That's correct young lady," said the man with a nod, "I am indeed Noland: The Factory Head of this Battle Frontier facility."

"I'm Beka Goldheart," said Beka as she made a soft bow of politeness to Noland, "it's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you as well," Noland said as he nodded back, "I take it you would like a chance to battle me for the Knowledge Symbol, right?"

"Yes sir," said Beka with a nod.

"Alright then," said Noland with a smile, "you'll be the first to go Miss. Goldheart." Noland then looked up at the three guys that were accompanying her, "So are anyone of you up for a challenge as well?"

"Yes, I am sir," said Edgar as he stepped forward, "the name is Edgar Knight and I wish to challenge you as well."

"Very well," said Noland with a soft nod, "you may battle me after my match with Goldheart." He then turned to Beka and said: "Well then, come this way so you can choose your three Pokemon from our facility."

"But won't I be using three selected Pokemon from my team?" asked Beka.

"Not this time," said Noland as he lead the trainers into another room, "in this battling facility, you are tested on your knowledge of Pokemon and various Pokemon battles, so by using completely different Pokemon in different situations, it will not only broaden your knowledge on Pokemon, but also make it a fun and exciting learning experience."

After they all passed through a large doorway, the group found themselves in a large room that was filled with shelves upon shelves of Pokeballs resting in cup-like cravings on the shelves. The group was in awe at the sight before them, never have they seen so many Pokeballs in one place before in their entire lives.

"Wow…Noland," asked Beka, "do all of these Pokeballs…contain Pokemon?"

"Yes," said Noland with a nod, "they do. Almost every single Pokemon, except the Legendaries, are contained within each Pokeball that you see before you. Go on ahead and choose three for your team, but remember: you won't know what you have until you release them from for battle, so no peeking before hand and I guarantee you that I will not know myself what I am about to choose."

"Isn't it a bit unfair though that we will not know what we are getting Noland?" asked Edgar.

"It'll make it much more exciting in my opinion," Noland said as he pressed on a soft smile, "and plus, you will _truly _be tested for the Knowledge Symbol if you know what and how to get out of a situation."

"Hmm…you got a point," said Edgar as he nodded.

"Very well," said Noland and turned to Beka once more, "go on ahead Miss. Goldheart and choose your three."

"Alright," said Beka with a soft and went to pick up her three Pokeballs as Noland proceeded to do so as well.

Moments later, Beka came back with three Pokeballs in her hand and showed them to Noland.

"Very good," said Noland, "now that you got your three on hand, it's time we go to the battlefield."

Noland then led the group to another room, that was down a bit further of the room containing the Pokeballs, to show that a battlefield awaited the group as they entered within. It looked like a normal gym battlefield with a dome-like ceiling that opened up into the now clear and blue sky above. Noland began to make his way to his opposing side of the field as Beka took her place on the battlefield as well, standing within a trainer's box to the right side of the field as Noland to his left. Once ready, both trainers took their first Pokeballs in their hands and prepared to throw them out. Noland went first by calling out as he threw out his first Pokeball: "Pokemon, go!"

From the thrown out Pokeball expelled out a flare of white light that materialized into a Fire Element that looked like a creamed colored fox with nine elegant, flowing tails from behind it, tan colored tips on the ends of its tails, and bright crimson colored eyes.

"Nine-tales!" the fox Pokemon called out in a soft cry.

"Oh wow," said Beka at the sight of the creature, "a Ninetales."

"Well now," said Noland, "go on ahead and throw out your first Pokeball as well."

"Alright," said Beka with a soft nod and threw out her first Pokeball as well out onto the field, calling out: "Pokemon, I choose you!"

From the second thrown out Pokeball came forth a surge of white light that materialized upon the field a Normal Element that looked like a long ferret like creature with brown and cream colored designed markings that wrapped around its form, pointed ears that perked to its surroundings, delicate paws, and bright brown eyes.

"Furr-et!" the ferret Pokemon cooed upon the field.

"Aww, a Furret," said Beka as she smiled softly on her Pokemon of choice.

"Well now," said Noland with a soft smile, "now that we have our first Pokemon out and ready, let us begin shall we?"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Furret vs. Factory Head Noland's Ninetales_**

**_This is a three on three battle with no time limit._**

**_BATTLE BEGIN!_**

"Ninetales, start off this match with Frustration!"

Seeming to hold a scolding look within its red eyes, Ninetales stood upon its delicate white paws and charged at Furret in a powerful dash in order to take out the Normal Element before it.

"Furret, use Hyper Beam!"

Furret opened its small mouth to show a small orb of golden light beginning to form from within and charging up in power. Once the orb of light reached its full potential, Furret unleashed the light in the form of a hyperactive beam and aimed the attack a few feet from where Ninetales was running to. The Hyper Beam's impact with the ground caused an explosion to occur, sending heavy amounts of dust and smoke into the air and causing Ninetales to be blown back from the attack. Ninetales recovered quickly upon its feet and braced itself for the next attack.

"Ninetales, use Flamethrower to burn away the smokescreen!"

Ninetales opened its mouth to unleash a powerful blast of flames that incinerated through the smoke and to break the thick screen from the battle. As the smoke thinned and eventually vanished from the field, it was shown Furret was gone from its spot on the field.

"What…?" asked Noland to himself as Ninetales looked from side to side on the field.

"Now Furret, use Dig!"

The earth from under Ninetales' feet began to collapse and caused the Fire Element to begin sinking in the ground, only to find itself being shot up from its underbelly as Furret unleashed the Ground Element attack onto Ninetales. Ninetales was sent flying into the air due to the attack, but this only gave Noland the perfect chance to strike.

"Ninetales, now use Ember!"

Ninetales lower its head down to Furret and began shooting out small fireballs at the ferret Pokemon, pelting the Normal Element's cream colored fur coat and causing cinder marks to crisp upon its body. Furret let out a cry of pain as it landed back hard on the field upon its small paws and began shaking off the attack.

"Furret, use Shadow Ball!"

Furret opened its mouth to form another orb of light, this time being in a purplish-black aura, that begin to charge in black lighting as the attack grew. Once the attack was fully prepared, Furret unleashed the Ghost Element attack in a sphere like form and its slammed hard into Ninetales' right side that sent it staggering back and to be off balance.

"Ninetales!" exclaimed Noland.

"Now Furret," called out Beka, "finish off with Focus Blast!"

Furret began a powerful charge toward Ninetales that caused its body to take on a reddish-brown aura as it came closer to its opponent. As Ninetales regained balance, it saw that Furret had come close within range and was about to strike back as its fur began to bristle and its upper lip snarling up to expose its sharp teeth. Furret didn't let this intimidate it as it swung out one of its small paws forward, which now incased in the same reddish-brown aura, and slammed the attack out into Ninetale's and to connect it with the fox Pokemon's forehead. Ninetales was sent flying back into a wall from the impact of the attack and collapsed onto the ground to show it had fainted.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Furret is the winner!"

"Alright!" cheered Beka, "Great job Furret!"

"Furr-et!" chimed Furret as it gracefully dashed toward Beka and climbed up around her form to let her hug it.

Beka laughed softly as she hugged and petted the ferret Pokemon as Furret nudged under her chin. Noland let out a soft chuckle as he recalled back Ninetales into its Pokeball as he watched the sight of Beka and Furret bonding together.

"It seems Furret has taking a liking to you," said Noland with a soft smile, "and I must say, I'm very impressed that you know some pretty powerful moves for a Furret to use."

"Well," said Beka as she modesty rubbed the back of her head, "I've been doing a lot of studying sir."

Noland responded with a soft nod and then summoned forth a new Pokeball.

"It's good that one studies for the unknown," said Noland, "but studying alone doesn't make a great trainer…battling side by side with Pokemon will increase that greatness as well as trust and determination for Pokemon battles! I am sure you know these qualities Beka and I know what is expected of you. Now then, let's continue!" Noland then threw out his next Pokeball and called out:

"Pokemon, go!"

From the second Pokeball came forth a surge of white light that materialized into a Mawile, a Steel Element that looked like a small being with a yellow body, black feet and hands, red eyes, and a giant black set of jaws that bore sharp white teeth and had a yellow circular design on the top of it.

"Ma-wile!" chimed out Mawile.

Furret crawled down off of Beka and dashed back to its side of the field as it readied for the next battle as Noland softly smiled at his newly arrived Pokemon.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Furret vs. FH Noland's Mawile_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Mawile, begin with Fake Tears!"

Mawile began to unleash a crying fit that caused Furret to grow concern for the Steel Element as its ears perked back behind its head in shame. What it didn't realize, but Beka noted, that a shimmering red aura began to fall from its form and for its Special Defense to greatly drop.

"Furret, let's begin with…huh?" Beka noticed that Furret begin to dash toward the still crying Mawile in order to see if it was going to be okay and she began to panic slightly, "Furret! No, come back! It's a trick!"

Furret didn't listen to Beka and reached up to Mawile. As Mawile began sniffling away its tears, Furret leaned over to ask if it was alright. However, as the Mawile was about to respond, Furret felt something hard clamp down onto its thin body and crush it into a bind. Furret let out a cry of pain and to its shock; it saw Mawile was letting for a mischievous grin at its opponent and for its giant set of jaws to clamp down hard on the Normal Element.

"Furret!" exclaimed Beka.

"Mawile, now send it flying and attack with Faint Attack!"

Mawile tossed Furret hard back to its side of the field and then focused to form a thick haze of black smoke. Mawile vanished into the smoke and upon doing so; the entire field began to be covered in the same smoke. Furret stood back up upon its delicate paws and stood up on its back legs, its ears perking from one direction to another and its head moving constantly to see if it could find where Mawile had gone off to. As Furret continued to search for it, it suddenly felt something hard and steel-like slam hard into its back and caused it to tumble back toward Beka's feet. Furret was able to catch itself before it could tumble even further, but it was beginning to shake violent due to the impact of the attack and it watched as the smoke cleared and showed Mawile standing there as it still held the sinister grin on its face.

"Furret, try out a Brick Break!"

Shaking off the Faint Attack, Furret began to dash toward Mawile with its right paw beginning to glow in reddish-brown aura. The ferret Pokemon then leapt over the Steel Element and sent out the attack onto the top of Mawile's giant jaw.

"Catch it Mawile!"

Mawile whipped its giant jaw upward and caught Furret within its steel jaws once more and crunched down hard on the delicate body as Furret screamed in pain.

"Furret!" exclaimed Beka in shock.

"Now Mawile," said Noland, "send it flying and finish off with Fire Fang!"

Mawile tossed Furret once more into the air, like a toy, and then leapt after it with its giant jaws beginning to circle with fire. Once Furret was in close range of it, Mawile whipped forward its jaws and caught Furret in a burning inferno of its jaws. Furret screech to the burning attack and thus caused Mawile to send it, once more, flying out across the battlefield and to crash hard before Beka's feet. Beka gasped as she saw the Normal Element was present KOed to her feet and she quickly kneeled to it to see if it was alright.

"Furret is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Mawile is the winner!"

Beka thanked Furret and recalled it back into its Pokeball for rest before she stood back to her feet. She then grabbed a second rental Pokeball from her pocket and threw it out onto the battlefield, calling forth:

"Pokemon, I choose you!"

From a white surge of light from her next Pokeball expelled out upon the field an Aggron, a Steel/Rock Element that looked like a giant monster-like creature with a steel helmet like head that produced three large spikes from the forehead, metal rings around its knees and elbows, black rocky skin that covered its body, sharp white claws, and sky-blue colored eyes.

"Agg-ron!" roared Aggron as it prepared for battle.

"Wow, an Aggron…" said Beka softly, reminding her of Brendan's and Steven's very own Aggrons of their own.

"Interesting choice," said Noland with a soft smile, "let's continue, shall we?"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Aggron vs. FH Noland's Mawile_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Mawile, let's start things up with Attract!"

Mawile began to make a flirty gesture and made a friendly wink at Aggron as a pink heart began to float toward the newly released Pokemon.

"Aggron, dodge and use Brick Break!"

Aggron lumbered out of the way of the floating Attract attack and let the attack break and shatter upon the wall of the battlefield. Aggron then began to over tower Mawile and then slammed its now glowing reddish-brown right fist into Mawile's head and sent it flying back to the other side of the field. Mawile tumbled back hard to its side of the field and once coming to a stop, it clambered back up onto its feet.

"Nice job Mawile," said Noland, "now let's go in with an Iron Defense!"

Mawile nodded and then focused upon its form, causing its yellow and black body to shimmer in a metallic luster and for a thin blue aura to arise around it; showing its Defenses had now rose greatly.

"Aggron, use Rock Smash!"

Aggron once again charged toward Mawile with its fist glowing in a reddish-brown aura and having a starburst-like design come out before the fist. The Steel/Rock Element then nailed Mawile hard in the chest with the Rock Smash attack, but it caused minor damage to Mawile. The attack did, however, sent the Steel Element stumbled back as few feet due to the force of the attack.

"Mawile, use Tickle!"

Mawile charged toward Aggron and by using its small fingers and the giant jaw, it began tickling the massive Aggron on the stomach. Aggron began to let out a roar of laughter as the Tickle attack was beginning to take affect upon it and for a thin red aura to fall around it as its Attack and Defense to drop.

"Aggron, break from that Tickle and use Brick Break once more!"

Aggron stumbled back a bit to be rid of Mawile's Tickle attack and then with its right fist glowing again in a reddish-brown aura, the monster Pokemon slammed the attack hard into Mawile's steel jaw. Again, the attack caused only minimal damage, but the force of the blow crushed the giant jaw into the ground and threw Mawile off of its feet. Mawile struggled to move from its stuck spot on the field as it kicked its black feet wildly to reach them back to the ground.

"Mawile!" exclaimed Noland.

"Now Aggron," called out Beka, "go underground!"

Aggron gave out a roar and then dove into the ground before Mawile. Mawile could sense what was coming next and tried even harder to flail out of the predicament it was in.

"Now Aggron, use Dig!"

The ground from under Mawile began to crumble and cave-in as the Steel Element began to sink into the ground. It was then, however, sent shooting up from the ground as Aggron erupted from underneath it and slammed the jaw Pokemon up into the air. Aggron then leapt up to catch Mawile and flung out its heavy rock tail to slam the Mawile back hard into the ground and cause dust to arise from the Steel Element's impact to the ground. As the dust settled and Aggron landed back on its respected side of the field with a heavy thud, it was revealed that Mawile was knocked out from the attack and unable to battle.

"Mawile is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Aggron is the winner!"

"Great job Aggron!" cheered out Beka to Aggron as the Steel/Rock Element gave a nod of thanks.

Noland recalled back Mawile and thanked it for a job well done before looking up to Beka.

"I'm enjoying this battle very much Beka," said Noland as he produced his final Pokeball, "but now is the time that our final Pokemon is to be revealed in this battle…are you ready Beka?"

"I am sir," said Beka with a nod as Aggron readied for its new opponent.

Noland gave another nod and threw out his last Pokeball, calling forth: "Pokemon, go!"

From Noland's final Pokeball expelled a surge of white light that materialized into a Typhlosion before him on the battlefield.

"Ty-phlo-sion!" roared out Typhlosion as it stood upon the battlefield and a powerful collar of flames surged from behind its neck.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Aggron vs. FH Noland's Typhlosion_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Typhlosion, begin with Ember!"

Typhlosion's flame on its neck grew even larger as the Fire Element craned its head up and unleashed massive fire balls of fire that pelted against the Steel/Rock Element and caused it to stammer back a bit.

"Aggron, use Mud-Slap!"

Aggron reached down to the ground to scoop up a mound of dirt into its claws and by focusing upon the clawful of dirt, Aggron then threw it out toward Typhlosion. The mound of dirt, now having become mud, was slung across and splash Typhlosion straight in the eyes, causing it to shake its head to rid itself of the thick muck and for its Accuracy to drop a bit.

"Don't let that get to you Typhlosion," said Noland, "attack with Overheat!"

Typhlosion's flame began to glow even more in a fiery light as the Fire Element opened its mouth to unleash a surge of red, orange, and yellow colored flames that were wrapped by white flames toward Aggron and nailed the attack hard into it. Aggron cried in pain and crashed hard onto its back on the battlefield, wincing to the powerful Fire attack.

"Aggron, get up! I know you can!" called out Beka.

Aggron slowly clambered back up to its feet and readied itself for battle once more, but Beka noticed that Aggron was beginning to show blacking scorch marks on its skin and showing the Fire attacks were starting to take a toll on it.

"Aggron, let's try a Take Down attack!"

Aggron charged at Typhlosion with its steel horns down and rammed hard into the Fire Element, knocking the volcano Pokemon back hard onto its back and for it to tumble a bit backwards. The Take Down did prove useful in knocking some HP off of Typhlosion, but it caused Aggron to become quickly exhausted due to the scorch marks on its body and Noland took notice of this.

"I see that you have exposed Aggron to us Beka," said Noland softly and his eyes narrowed, "A fatal mistake!"

Beka gasped as she realized this. She just wanted Aggron to deliver a powerful attack to Typhlosion in order to knock off some of its strength, but in the end, it was going to cost her a valuable ally.

"If you are going to make foolish mistakes like this," said Noland seriously, "then you might as well stop this battle! Typhlosion, use Lava Plume!"

Typhlosion's body began to slowly become incase within a massive flare of flames and for its red eyes to begin glowing more in a red light from within the flames, looking almost like a demon before Beka and Aggron. Typhlosion then opened its mouth to show something magma like dripping from its lips and then the Fire Element began spitting out massive blobs of fiery light that splashed onto Aggron and caked onto the Steel/Rock Element's body. Aggron roared in pain as the attack steamed onto its body and burned it even more into it. No being able to take the pain, Aggron fainted onto the field and taking its defeat in a burning manner.

"Aggron is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Typhlosion is the winner!"

Beka recalled back Aggron into its Pokeball and she thanked it for a job well done in battle. She then produced her last Pokeball into her hand and then threw it out into the battlefield, calling forth: "Pokemon, I choose you!"

From her final Pokeball burst forth a flash of white light that splashed onto the field and materialized her final Pokemon on the field. The Pokemon was a Lapras that materialized on the field before Beka.

"La-pras!" called out the Lapras in a soft cry.

"Oh wow…" said Beka softly as her heart nearly leapt a beat at the sight of her last Pokemon, "…a Lapras."

Noland couldn't help but chuckle at Beka's expression before him and he stated with: "Well now, we have plenty of time for gazing after our match Beka. Are you ready?"

"Huh?" asked Beka as she snapped out of her small trance and replied with a nod, "Oh! Yes sir, I'm ready! Let's begin!"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Lapras vs. FH Noland's Typhlosion_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Typhlosion, begin with Tackle!"

Typhlosion got down upon its fours and began to charge at Lapras with its attack.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam on the field!"

Lapras opened its mouth, formed an icy white sphere of light within its mouth, and then unleashed the attack across the field in forms of icy white electricity.

"Typhlosion, brace yourself and use Lava Plume as defense!"

Typhlosion stopped in the center of the field and let itself be consumed in flames at the Ice Beam grazed the field around it. Once Lapras' attack was finished, both Noland and Beka saw that the field was covered in a beautiful sheet of ice while the center of the field was burn and barren due to Typhlosion's attack.

"Now Lapras, crawl on the ice and attack with Hydro Pump!"

Lapras glided onto the ice and by using its flippers for steering, the Water/ Ice Element slid toward Typhlosion and opened its mouth. From deep within its throat, a concentrated surge of water jetted out and aimed toward Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, now use Overheat!"

Typhlosion opened its mouth once again and unleashed a powerful fiery surge of energy toward Lapras' Hydro Pump and incarnated the attack on contact.

"Lapras, use Body Slam!"

Pushing itself forward on the ice, Lapras made a powerful charge toward Typhlosion which also helped it to build momentum, for once Lapras was in close range of the Fire Element, it leapt into the air and began to over tower the Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use your Protect!"

Typhlosion held up a golden shield of light that surrounded above its form and caught Lapras as it was making its way toward the volcano Pokemon. The force of the Protect caused Lapras to bounce off of the shield and to crash land hard onto the field; cracking the ice where it landed.

"Lapras!" called out Beka, "Are you alright?!"

Lapras responded by slowly crawling back up onto its underbelly and craning its neck up so that it faced the opponent. Lapras then turned to Beka and nodded softly.

"Do you want to continue Lapras?" asked Beka softly, showing concern for her given Pokemon in this battle.

"Laaa!" cried out Lapras in determination and showed a powerful nod to the trainer.

Beka couldn't help but smile at the Pokemon and its powerful determination attitude, she knew she had chosen the right Pokemon in this battle…

"Alright!" called out Beka, "Lapras, lets go in with your Ancientpower!"

Lapras' body began to glow in a faint brown-tan aura and unleashed a powerful cry into the stadium. As it unleashed its call, a low rumbling and tremor was heard from under the ground at Beka's feet and suddenly, massive surges exploded around Lapras' side of the battlefield from underground and kicked up large amounts of dust everywhere. When the dust began to clear, Beka saw Lapras had large rocks that shimmered in the same brown-tan aura around its form and where levitating around it. With another powerful cry, Lapras commanded the rocks to be sent flying toward Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Protect once more!"

Typhlosion sent up the same golden aura around its form that caused the rocks from the Ancientpower to break apart and fall useless around the Fire Element. Beka gritted her teeth at the sight that the Ancientpower was failing to hit its target, but then notice something about Lapras. As she turned to the Water/Ice Element, she saw a rainbow colored aura dance around its form and then quickly absorb into its blue skin.

'Wait…did Lapras just…?' thought Beka, but then had a soft smirk on her face and called out with: "Lapras, now use your Hydro Pump again!"

Lapras whipped up another powerful surge of water from deep within its throat and sent out the attack full force toward Typhlosion. The impact of the Hydro Pump shattered through the Protect shield, since it was now beginning to fail due to Typhlosion's extensive hold of the defensive barrier, and slammed Typhlosion hard in the gut. The force and power of the Hydro Pump sent the Fire Element off of its feet and to send it careening hard into a wall behind Noland. Noland turned in shock to see his Typhlosion fall slumped onto the ground and to hold a fainted look on its face.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Lapras is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka Goldheart!"

"Alright Lapras!" cheered Beka as she ran up to hug her rental Pokemon, "You were so awesome out there, I'm so proud of you!"

"La-pras!" cried out Lapras and began to lick Beka's face as the trainer laughed at the Water/Ice Element tickling her.

Noland quietly recalled back Typhlosion and thanked it for its effort in the battle. He then went to approach Beka with a soft smile on his face and stated with: "Congratulations Beka, you showed me that you possess great knowledge and strength within not only yourself, but within Pokemon as well. From the rentals that you used in your battle, I could see you are capable with bonding with any Pokemon that comes your way, and with that, I present you with this…"

Noland held out his hand to Beka to show her a golden colored badge with three diamonds carved within the badge.

"…This is yours Goldheart, the Knowledge Symbol. Take it as a sign that you have won your battle here at the Factory."

"Thank you very much sir," said Beka as she took the badge and bowed to him, "it was an honor battling you."

"Same here," said Noland and bowed back in politeness.

"Hey! Congrats Beka!" called out Edgar from behind Beka as he, Benen, and Ken ran up to Beka after her battle.

"Thanks Edgar," said Beka with a soft smile.

"So are you my next opponent, correct Knight?" asked Noland as he turned to Edgar.

"Oh yeah!" said Edgar as he held up his fists in determination, "I'm ready for this battle Noland!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" cheered out PK.

"Very well then," said Noland with a soft smile, "let us go and choose our rental Pokemon for our battle."

0o0o0o0o0o0

With the others back in the stands and PK sitting on Beka's lap, the next battle to be held at the Battle Factory was about to commence.

"So are you ready Edgar?" asked Noland as he pulled off a new rental Pokeball from his belt.

"I'm ready Noland!" called out Edgar and took a rental Pokeball into his hand as well.

"Very well then," said Noland and threw out his first Pokeball, calling out: "Pokeball, go!"

From a surge of white light that expelled from the Pokeball materialized a Normal/Flying Element that looked like a large, wingless bird with three heads, representing an emotion and holding black feathers on their heads, expelling from a brown and black form, red tail feathers, and long agile legs made for running.

"Aruuu!" the Pokemon known as Dodrio cawed out from its three heads.

"A Dodrio, huh?" asked Edgar and threw out his first Pokeball, "I hope I get something good…Pokeball, go!"

From a surge of white light that expelled from his Pokeball materialized a Fighting Element that looked like a boxer with tan colored skin, a purple fighting attire and shoes on its form, and red boxing gloves over its hands.

"Hit-mon-chan!" cried out the Pokemon known as Hitmonchan as it threw out a few practice punches in the air before it.

"Alright! A Hitmonchan!" cheered Edgar as he held a fist in the air, "About time I get to do some combating today!"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Edgar's Hitmonchan vs. FH Noland's Dodrio_**

**_This will be a three on three battle with no time limit._**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Dodrio, begin this match with your Secret Power!"

Dodrio opened its three mouths to unleash several lines of arrow-like lights that soon formed all together to create a spinning stream of light toward Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, use Vaccum Wave!"

Hitmonchan sent out a punch toward Dodrio that caused a surge of air to strike the bird Pokemon first hard in the chest before the Secret Power nailed Hitmonchan in the waist. Both Pokemon staggered a bit to the blows, but quickly recovered and awaited for more.

"Dodrio, use Aerial Ace!"

Dodrio disappeared from its spot on the field and then suddenly materialized behind Hitmonchan, slamming its Flying Element attack hard into the Fighting Element and causing the opponent to drop onto one of its knees to the attack's blow.

"Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut!"

Hitmonchan twisted itself toward Dodrio, who was still behind it, cocked its left fist up toward its target, and with a powerful turn around, Hitmonchan nailed Dodrio square in the chest with a glowing fist from it and sent the Normal/Flying Element hard into the air.

"Dodrio, catch onto the wall!"

Dodrio flipped in the air as it got toward a wall due to Sky Uppercut's force of the attack and then clawed itself onto the side of the building, causing Edgar, Hitmonchan, and the others to look on impressively at the bird Pokemon.

"Now use Tri Attack Dodrio!"

Dodrio's three mouths opened up to show each beak was forming a sphere of red, yellow, and blue light in each one. Once the spheres reached full power, light began to pour from their mouths and formed a triangular shape before it. Once they had fully formed the triangle, the three heads unleashed a powerful cry that sent the triangle blazing down toward Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, dodge now!"

Hitmonchan leapt out of the way of the Tri Attack as the triangle of light blasted onto the field and made a massive scorch mark on the field. Edgar breathed a sigh of relief that Hitmonchan was alright, but was caught off guard when he heard Noland called out: "Now use Drill Peak Dodrio!"

Edgar quickly looked up to see Dodrio was coming down at Hitmonchan at a fast rate with its body spinning in a fast manner and the sound of a drill ringing in his ears due to the massive spinning movement of Dodrio's attack. Edgar was about to call out the next attack, but it proved futile as he saw Dodrio nailed Hitmonchan hard in the chest to the attack and the fighter collapsed to the field; fainting from the attack.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Dodrio is the winner!"

Edgar recalled back Hitmonchan into its Pokeball and thanked it for a job well done. He then pulled out a new Pokeball after slipping Hitmonchan's back into his pocket and threw it out, calling forth: "Pokeball, go!"

From a new surge of white light that expelled from the Pokeball materialized a small pink blob that had tiny black dots for eyes and a long line for a mouth across its form.

"Dit-to!" called out the meek chirp of a Ditto as it wobbled onto the field.

"Whoa…a Ditto," spoke Edgar, a bit at shock at the Pokemon before him, but then smiled, "Perfect! Now I can attack back with a mirror image of my opponent!"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Edgar's Ditto vs. FH Noland's Dodrio_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Ditto, Transform now!"

Ditto's body began to glow in a white aura that caused it to grow and take shape of Dodrio's outline. Once the light died down, Edgar smiled to see he had his own Dodrio on his side of the field; only for it to have a light lavender hue in the feather coloring in order to tell the two Pokemon apart.

"A mirror image of my very own eh?" smirked Noland, "This will be a very interesting battle. Dodrio, go in with Aerial Ace!"

Dodrio disappeared from its spot on the field and then reappeared again suddenly behind Ditto and slammed its aerial attack into the Normal Element's back.

"Ditto, grab Dodrio and attack with Fly!"

Ditto turned around and grabbed onto Dodrio with its large claws. It then gave off a massive cry that caused its body to levitate off of the ground toward the ceiling with the flailing Dodrio struggling and pecking its way around Ditto. Taking the hits from its opponent, Ditto then dove down back to the ground at a fast rate of speed and slammed Dodrio hard into the ground before craning up its necks and surging back up into the air.

"Dodrio, use Fly as well to go after it!"

Dodrio let out a massive cry as well that caused it to levitate from the ground and then follow in pursuit of its opponent. The two Dodrios flew up through the opening of the dome-like structure of the battlefield room and began duking it out in the sky such as diving at each other, clawing with their talons, or pecking each other's feathers in intimidation.

"Ditto, use Hidden Power!"

Ditto's body began to shimmer in a white aura that caused tiny spheres of light to form from around it and for the spheres of light to rotate it around its body. Once the spheres of light had fully formed, Ditto unleashed the attack down toward Dodrio in the form of falling surges of light.

"Dodrio, use Endure!"

Dodrio buffed itself up, which caused shimmers of golden light to dance around its form, and for it to take the Hidden Power attack with a better endurance.

"Ditto, now use Drill Peck!"

Ditto surged down toward Dodrio in a fast spinning motion that produced the same shrill noise that rang throughout the air. The Drill Peck made contact with Dodrio's back and caused the Normal/Flying to screech in pain and to sent plummeting back down onto the battlefield.

"Dodrio!" exclaimed Noland.

"Now Ditto," called out Edgar, "finish this with one more Drill Peck full force!"

Ditto dove down after Dodrio with another Drill Peck ready at hand and nailed its attack hard once more into Dodrio's back. The force and blow of the attack sent Dodrio crashing hard onto the battlefield and for heavy amounts of dust to arise from the point of impact on the field. Once the dust had settled and Ditto landing back on the battlefield, it was shown that Dodrio had fainted to the attack.

"Dodrio is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Ditto is the winner!"

"Alright, great job Ditto!" cheered out Edgar.

"Dit-to!" cheered out Ditto as it transformed back into its original format.

Noland recalled back Dodrio and thanked it for a job well done in the battle. He then took up his next Pokeball in his hand and threw it out, calling forth: "Pokeball, go!"

In a surge of white light from the Pokeball materialized a Water Element that looked like a blue fox with fins for ears and one on its forehead, a frilled collar around its neck, blue ridges down its back, a long mermaid-like tail, and bright gray eyes.

"Va-por-eon!" called out the Vaporeon in a soft cry as it sat on the battlefield and flicked its tail softly.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Edgar's Ditto vs. FH Noland's Vaporeon_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Ditto, use Transform once more!"

Ditto surrounded itself in a white aura that caused it to change shape and once the light died down, a lavender colored Vaporeon stood before Edgar on the battlefield.

"Vaporeon, start off with Bite!"

Vaporeon got up upon its delicate blue paws and then dashed at Ditto with its white teeth now staring to bare and take on a black aura around them.

"Ditto, use Acid Armor!"

Ditto slowly began to vanish away into the air from its spot on the battlefield and caused Vaporeon the yield to a halt and began looking around for its opponent. Ditto then reappeared a few yards away from Vaporeon and for a blue shimmer of light to dance up around its form; showing its Defense had greatly increased.

"Vaporeon, use Dig!"

Vaporeon leapt into the air and lowered its head to the ground. When it reached back to the ground, it dove in head first and began to rapidly tunnel down deep into the earth.

"Ditto, use Ice Beam to cover the field!"

Ditto leapt back a few feet near the edge of the battlefield, opened its mouth to form a icy blue sphere of light, and then shot out streams of icy blue lighting across the battlefield so that the field would be glazed in a sheet of ice. Soon, Edgar could see something cracking from underneath the ice and assumed it was Vaporeon trying to resurface.

"That won't stop us!" called out Noland, "Vaporeon, use Blizzard to break out of there!"

The crack that was occurring in the ice suddenly exploded upwards, showing that it was caused by a massive surge of icy wind shooting toward the ceiling. Vaporeon then easily leapt out of the hole and landed back firmly on the ice on the battlefield, its mermaid tail flicking back and forth to show that it was getting a bit irritated due to the latest move that was made.

"Smart move…" muttered Edgar and then called out with: "…now Ditto, use your Bite attack on Vaporeon!"

Ditto, using the ice to skate toward and to reach Vaporeon even quicker, curled up its lips to reveal its white teeth shimmering in a black aura and ready to crunch down on its opponent.

"Vaporeon, use Dig once more!"

Vaporeon quickly dove back down into the hole and as it was about to go fully down, it left its large tail up a bit. By doing so, the Water Element was able to trip Ditto hard on the ice and send the Normal Element skidding hard into the wall. A snicker could be heard from the hole as Vaporeon fully dove down into the tunnel way, however, Ditto did not take the trip lightly and with an anger pressure mark shown on its face, Ditto clambered back onto its paws, leapt, and dove down into the hole with Vaporeon. There was a moment of silence occurring onto the field, until the sound of two very angry Pokemon was heard from within the tunnel way and it sounded quite like a brutal combat. Moments later, the two opponents leapt from the hole and stood upon their marks on the field; seeing to be covered in markings left by some very harsh Bite and Tackle attacks from the two Pokemon. They were both also panting very heavily and a bit shaky in their stances, but with the looks in their eyes, it was clear that they were not about to give up the fight.

"Looks like we picked some very furious Pokemon for this battle Knight," said Noland softly.

"It appears so," stated Edgar as his eyes narrowed in determination.

"I can see in your eyes that you are willing to continue," spoke Noland, "very well then…Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon opened its mouth to unleash a powerful surge of water that impacted harshly into Ditto and sent it flying hard into the wall behind Edgar.

"Come on Ditto!" called out Edgar in encouragement as Ditto struggled to stand back onto its paws, "Show 'em what you got with your Hydro Pump!"

Ditto unleashed a powerful surge of water as well and sent Vaporeon careening into a wall as well. Vaporeon got back onto its paws as well, its tail now flicking even more in anger, and let out a cry of frustration.

"Vaporeon, now use Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon charged at Ditto, while using the ice as a medium to pick up its speed, and focused on sending energy into its tail which caused it to flash in a metallic hue.

"Ditto, use your Iron Tail as well!"

Ditto, who also began charging at Vaporeon with its tail flaring in a metallic light and using the ice to build up speed, edged closer to its opponent. The two Pokemon, once getting in close range, leapt at each other and slammed each other hard with a crack of their Iron Tails against one another: Vaporeon connecting its attack to Ditto's back and Ditto connecting its attack right at Vaporeon's neck. The two Pokemon then crashed hard onto the field and fainted to the blow of the attacks.

"Both Ditto and Vaporeon are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this match is therefore considered a draw!"

Both Edgar and Noland recalled back their Pokemon, thanked them, and then took their last Pokeballs into their hand.

"I must say Knight," said Noland as he held up his last Pokeball, "you are a very worthy and powerful opponent that I have faced here today at the Factory. You and Goldheart both share that same passion for a Pokemon's trust."

"Of course," said Edgar with a soft smile, "and I have been enjoying this battle Noland."

"Same here," said Noland and then threw out his last Pokeball, "and now, let us finish up this battle! Pokeball, go!"

From a surge of white light that came forth from Noland's Pokeball materialized a Dragonite on the field before Noland, causing Edgar and the others to gasp.

"Braooo!" bellowed out Dragonite in a deep voice.

'Oh man,' said Edgar as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, 'Noland has gotten a rare and powerful Pokemon on his team…' He then shook his head and returned to have a determined look on his face, '…no, it doesn't matter if it's rare or powerful, I must not give up. I have faith in my last Pokemon and whatever it is, I know it will win me this battle!'

Edgar then threw out his last Pokeball and called out: "Pokeball, go!"

From the final Pokeball expelled a surge of white light that materialized into a massive Feraligatr onto the battlefield.

"Fe-ral-i-ga-terrr!" growled out the Feraligatr as it stood proud onto its back legs.

'Great…' thought Edgar as his brow seemed to twitch a bit, '…it reminds me when Pat almost made his Feraligatr treat me like its underwater toy…' Edgar then shook his head again, '…I got to quick thinking like this. It's time for us to battle and hopefully win our next symbol!'

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Edgar's Feraligatr vs. FH Noland's Dragonite_**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Dragonite, begin with Slam!"

Dragonite leapt onto its small wings and took flight toward Feraligatr. Once in close range of the Water Element, Dragonite swung its tail out to strike its opponent down.

"Feraligatr, use Crunch on Dragonite's tail!"

Feraligatr braced out its arms forward and caught Dragonite's tail in its strong grip. It then opened its massive jaws, showing its sharp white teeth surrounded in a dark aura, and chomped down hard on Dragonite's tail. Dragonite unleashed a bellowing cry to the Feraligatr's strength.

"Dragonite, use Outrage!"

Dragonite glared down at Feraligatr with a very enraged look and quickly flipped the now clinging Water Element hard to the ground; causing its grip to be let loose off of the dragon. Dragonite then beat its wings hard and caused it to begin to levitate high in the air and once getting in a good firing range, the dragon Pokemon unleashed a stream of green fiery light that pelted hard into Feraligatr and caused it to stumble back hard toward Edgar's side of the field.

"Feraligatr! Are you alright?!" asked Edgar.

Feraligatr stood back onto its feet and gave out a cry to show it was ready to continue.

"Alright!" said Edgar, "Feraligatr, now use your Rock Tomb!"

Feraligatr let out a powerful roar that caused the ground to shake to its powerful call and to suddenly cause large mounts of rock to shoot out from the ground and wrap around Dragonite's form; pinning the dragon's wings to its back and rendering it useless to move. Dragonite, who was still in the fury of its Outrage attack, began to flail and thrash around wildly as if trying to break out of the rock prison that it was now held in.

"Dragonite, use Earthquake to break free!"

Dragonite, from within the Rock Tomb attack, let off a powerful kick with its claws and slammed them hard against the walls of the Rock Tomb. The kicks sent forth shockwaves into the rock as well as streams of white light that surged down along side of the rocks and thus breaking them apart. Dragonite soon became free of its prison and took back into the sky upon its small wings once again.

"Feraligatr, use Dragon Pulse!"

Feraligatr formed a sphere of green light from within its clawed hands and then shot out the attack toward Dragonite; causing it to make contact with the dragon's underbelly and for it to cringe in pain.

"Huh…" spoke Benen softly, "…so even a Feraligatr can learn Dragon moves. Pretty impressive."

"Dragonite, now use Thunder!"

Dragonite's antennas began to surge in yellow light that soon consumed its body and thus sending forth massive surges of electricity down onto Feraligatr. Feraligatr tried to dodge the Thunder attack, but proved useless as the attack reached it first and sent the Electric Element attack hard into it.

"Feraligatr!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now use Hyper Beam Dragonite!"

Dragonite opened its mouth to form a golden sphere of light from within and then unleashed a powerful beam of golden light down toward the Water Element. Edgar knew there was one move that could pull him out this predicament and he was hoping that Noland had taught Feraligatr that certain move.

"Feraligatr, dodge and use Avalanche!"

Feraligatr lumbered out of the way of the Hyper Beam, just in time to miss the point of impact, but was sent flying up into the air due to the force of the attack. As the force of the blow got it above Dragonite, Feraligatr began to glow in an icy-blue light and let out a massive cry. The atmosphere in the room began to chill dramatically and suddenly, snow began to fall from the now clouded sky. From the stands, Benen immediately whipped out his umbrella and said to Beka and Ken: "If you two want to keep dry, get under."

Ken stood on his place in the bleachers and clung over to Benen's right shoulder as Beka scooted over to be near Benen's left side. PK climbed onto Beka's shoulder nearest to Benen as well with Swablu nearby clinging close to its trainer. Benen held the umbrella high overhead of the group and they watched to see snow was beginning to fall even heavier onto the battlefield. Just then, a rumbling from above caused everyone to look up to see a massive downfall of snow rain hard onto Dragonite and forced the dragon Pokemon to crash hard onto the field. Heavy snowfall from the attack also hit into the stands and Edgar's side of the field; with Edgar bracing himself as the snowfall collapsed around him as a large amount of snow particle clouds kicked up around into the air. Moments passed and the clouds of snow began to burn away to the now shiny sun that broke out of the cloud lines and to shown on what had occurred after Feraligatr's attack. Snow had fallen knee deep to Edgar's and Noland's pants as Feraligatr landed back onto the snow with a padded crunch. Benen and the others, who had survived being piled greatly in the snow, looked from under Benen's umbrella to see the snowy battlefield and for Ken wanting to go make snow angels out in the field; but Beka held onto him and telling him not to since the battle was still progressing.

"Dragonite!" called out Noland into the snowy battlefield in hopes of finding his Pokemon.

Noland then saw a blast of snow to his right and to see Dragonite weakly crawl out from its snowy hole; greatly effected by the attack. Once out of the hole, Dragonite collapsed back into the snow on its stomach and let out a sigh of defeat as well as a dizzy, fainted look on its face.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Feraligatr is the winner! The victor of this battle is Edgar Knight!"

"Yes!!!" cheered Edgar as he padded across the field to go congratulate Feraligatr, "You were awesome Feraligatr! Thank you so much!"

"Fe-ralll…" smirked Feraligatr meekly and rubbed the back of its head in modesty to Edgar's complement.

"Great job Ed!" called out Beka as she and Ken padded across the snow to Edgar.

Benen, who stayed behind in the stands, merely waved a job well done as Ken began flopping down into the snow and began making snow angels as well as kick and throwing snow up in the air while Beka approached Edgar.

"Thanks Beka," said Edgar with a soft smile.

"Pi-ka!" chimed in PK and leapt from Beka's shoulder to Edgar's, nudging against his cheek as the black-haired trainer laughed.

"Well Knight," said Noland after he recalled back Dragonite and approached Edgar, "you, just like Goldheart did earlier, have proven to me that you as well have grand knowledge and trust within any Pokemon that you encounter on your journey as a trainer…" he then handed Edgar the Knowledge Symbol, "…and here is your Knowledge Symbol. Wear it well."

"Thank you Noland," said Edgar as he took the badge with a smile and bowed to him, "I will and thank you for the chance."

"Anytime," smiled Noland.

Suddenly, a muffled sneeze was heard from the trio and caused all eyes to cast toward Beka, who was now beginning to rub her nose softly.

"Hey, are you okay Beka?" asked Edgar with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," said Beka with a reassuring smile as she began to rub her arms, "never felt be…ACHOO!!!"

Another sneeze transpired from the trainer as well as heavy shaking from her form.

"Oh man, Beka," said Edgar as he immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "you're catching a cold. Being in this snow with nothing on your arms is making you sick."

"I said I'm fine Edgar," said Beka as she took off the jacket, "I'm just a little stuffy with…ACHOO!!!"

"That doesn't sound like a little stuffy," said Edgar and threw the jacket on her again, "come on and wear this. It'll keep you warm until we get you outside."

"He's right," nodded Noland, "go and get warmed up at the Center as well."

"Big Sis…are you okay?" asked Ken as he looked at Beka with a concerned look as he approached them.

"She'll be fine Ken, come on…" said Edgar as he took Ken's hand and he led him and Beka outside with Benen soon trailing behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

From the roof of the Battle Factory that was covered in snow, a Murkrow popped her head up from out of the snow and began to shake off the powdery ice off of her black feathers. It was Minerva the Murkrow that had been watching Beka's battle and now seeing the trainer being led out of the Factory, Minerva picked up upon its black wings and flew off toward the Center. As she did, Minerva turned to look at the Factory and thought she saw something glittering in a blue light land behind in the fields that were located next to the Factory, but decided to continue forward instead of going back; knowing her mission was to keep an eye out on Beka for him…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back within the shadowy woods that surrounded the Factory, two individuals watched as Beka and the others left the Factory grounds and headed back to the Center.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" asked a female voice, "I think it's too soon for Rori to tell her…"

"He needs to be patient Rei," said a male voice beside her, "He should wait until she has completed her challenge and it seems it'll be soon. She only has two more facilities to battle in and then will come the closing ceremonies."

"Do you think even then she'll even believe him Justin?" asked Rei.

Justin sighed softly and said: "I really don't know Rei, but Beka better be prepared when she _finally _knows…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, a chapter special that involves a new arrival, conflicts of Team Sky, the story behind Benen and Tia, as well as a message and a journey that will lead Beka and her some others into the unknown…


	20. Chapter Special: Journeys In The Night I

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes out to Asuka-SAFAXAWN and Chaosblazer for minor contributions to this update. A small note as well pertaining to this update as well, this chapter slightly involves a crossover into another friend's fanfic called **Pokemon****: Tournament of Champions** by fellow author Chaosblazer, but you all will figure out the point of this in the update. If desired, you may wish to read Chaosblazer's fanfic if wanting to figure out what has occurred during the moment in which the crossover will occur, since there will be several references from this fic to come later on in the Emerald saga.

Chapter Special: Journeys in the Night: Part I

"AH-CHOOO!!!" came the loud sneeze of a female trainer, followed by sniffles and rubbing of her nose.

"Oh man Beka," said Brendan, "looks like you got a head cold."

"I said I'm fine guys….ACHOO!!!" sneezed Beka again and sniffled once more.

Beka and the others had made it back to the Center and members consisting of her, May, Brendan, Edgar, and PK were sitting around the head cold trainer on various couches and chairs. Beka sniffed once more and leaned back a bit in her seat on the couch.

"You don't look fine Beka," said May as she crossed her arms, "you ought to just take it easy for the rest of the day."

Beka let of a soft sigh. "I guess you're right," said Beka softly and rubbed her nose.

"See?" said Edgar in a joking manner, "Now you know better than to go outside in the rain without anything on your arms as well as to wear more in the snow."

Beka shot him a sick, yet dirty look, but then sneezed again; causing her momentary gaze to subdue.

"What you need is some soup, hot tea, and rest," said Brendan and then got up, "let me go see if we can find you something in the cafeteria. Come on May."

"Right," nodded May and stood to follow Brendan, leaving Beka, Edgar, and PK alone on the couch.

Beka sneezed once again in her hands and then rubbed her nose once more, causing Edgar to hold an even more concerning look to his friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry about joking around like that earlier," said Edgar as he gave Beka a handkerchief to sneeze and blow her nose into.

"Thank you," sniffed Beka as she took the piece of cloth and then sneezed into it, "it's alright Ed."

"Well, it was really unnecessary," said Edgar with a soft sigh, "in fact, my attitude towards you lately has been very unnecessary; even out of character per say…"

"You mean…before we faced Spenser?" asked Beka meekly, afraid of treading back on that thin piece of ice again.

Edgar shamefully nodded. "Yeah," said Edgar, "I was acting selfish, and a total jerk toward you Beka. I guess I was getting way over my head and I was only concerned with my own feelings that I failed to realize that yours is much more important than mine."

"Edgar…" said Beka softly, but was stopped when Edgar continued.

"Beka, I just wanted to let you know that, well, you are a very important person to me in my life and I will always be here for you no matter what. I promise you that I will not scare you like I did before. There will be no more running away from you, no more forcing myself onto you, and I will promise to be the best friend that you deserve…" and then switch to thought with: 'Even though I have to compete after Steven, I _will _prove to you that I am worthy to be by your side.'

"Edgar," said Beka softly, blushing a bit at his words, "I…ACHOO!"

Beka sneezed once more in the handkerchief and sniffled more. Edgar softly chuckled and patted Beka's shoulder.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything," said Edgar, "at least I was able to-"

"EDGAR JASON KNIGHT!!!" came a loud, yet familiar yell out across the Center's lounge, nearly shaking the place due to the pitch of the voice.

"AH!" screamed Edgar in shocked and turned to where the voice came from, causing him to hold a bugged-eyed look and his mouth to gape open as he saw: "M-M-Misty?!!"

Sure enough, the leader of the Cerulean Gym, Misty Waterflower, was making her way toward Edgar in an angry strike and once getting in close range of him, Misty grabbed his right ear and lifted him up to his feet by it.

"OW-OW!!! Misty!!!" screamed Edgar as tears of pain rolled down his face, "That hurts!!!"

"It won't be hurting if you give me back the money you owe me!!" exclaimed Misty with an angered look on her face and twisted his ear more, causing him to whimper to his cousin's grip.

"Misty?" asked Beka softly, sort of afraid of seeing the Gym Leader in her enraged attitude.

Perking to Beka's voice, Misty turned to see who had spoken to her and smiled; letting go of Edgar's ear and letting him crash to the ground during the process.

"Beka!" smiled Misty and went to hug the trainer on the couch, "How are you doing?!"

"I'm doing okay," said Beka as she hugged her back, "just a little…ACHOO!" Beka accidentally sneezed on Misty's shoulder and blushed in embarrassment to it. "Oh man, I'm sorry Misty!" Beka then began to wipe Misty's shoulder with another handkerchief that was produced from her pocket.

"It's alright Beka," said Misty and she wiped her shoulder, "I didn't know you were sick. Are you feeling okay? Here, let me feel if you have a fever," Misty then touched her forehead with her hand and stated, "Well, you're not burning up; just a head cold."

"Yeah, Brendan and May went to find Beka some tea and soup," said Edgar as he stood back up and rubbed his ear softly.

"And you did nothing?!" snapped Misty, causing Edgar to wince a bit.

"Well, I uh…" said Edgar softly with an embarrassed blush.

"Ugh, come on!" said Misty, grabbing Edgar's wrist hard, "Let's go find some cold medicine here at the Center!"

"B-B-But Misty!" said Edgar as he was being dragged through the lounge by his cousin.

"We'll be right back Beka," said Misty with a smile, "we'll get you some cold medicine for that stuffiness, okay?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you so much," said Beka with a soft smile.

Misty merely nodded as she dragged Edgar with him while PK sighed and decided to after them as well. This left Beka all alone in the lounge and to her surprise, no one else was here.

'Maybe there are a lot of people training today,' thought Beka as she looked around at the empty room, 'Well, the ending ceremonies are coming up in about a week or so, I'd imagine everyone is getting ready too.'

Just then, Beka felt the room around her was slowing going down into a deep chill and caused her to become more aware of what was going on. She was about to get up from her spot on the couch to see what was going on, but was stopped when she saw someone standing before her, dressed from head to toe in a black robe and had the hood over their head; concealing the face very well. The cloaked figure also seemed to have a bizarre ring design on the center of the hood that was made out of gold-leaf foil with tiny emerald jewels incrusted at four points of the ring. Beka grew nervous at the individual that now over towered her and looked down upon her, their eyes gleaming in a purple aura.

"Are you Beka Goldheart?" the cloaked figure asked her, their eyes narrowing at her a bit.

"Yes, I am…" spoke Beka meekly.

Just then, she noticed the individual pulled out a black gloved hand, which looked liked a three fingered mitten was covering their hand, and held out their hand to her. In the hand the individual held out was a silver card that had the same strange ring shaped symbol etched into the card.

"I am here to offer you a chance to compete in a tournament," the individual spoke to her.

"A tournament?" asked Beka softly, seeming very suspicious about a tournament begin held during the Battle Frontier and not once hearing from other trainers about such an event, "How come I've never heard of it?"

"My master, the one who is holding this event," spoked the cloaked figure, "is a very private individual and likes to hold isolated tournaments for trainers like yourself."

"I'm not that great or famous…" spoke Beka.

"You underestimate yourself my dear," spoked the cloaked individual, "you're more famous than you realize."

"I don't know," said Beka as she shifted her gaze a bit, "there are better trainers out there who could deserve this more than me…"

"It's amusing that you bring that up my dear," the cloaked individual spoke, "I should let you on a little secret. Trainers from across other worlds will also be competing at this tournament as well."

This caused Beka to look up at the cloaked stranger even more suspiciously. "Other worlds?" asked Beka, "You have to be joking, right?" She then switched to thought with: 'Is this guy for real? The only way someone was to travel world to world would be by a Legendary, I mean, Rayquaza brought me into this world…so that _would _be the only way…right?'

"No, it is all true," said the cloaked stranger as they shook their head, "and yes, many trainers like you will be there. It is of course, however, your choice if you wish to attend or not."

Beka looked down at the card in her hand and asked in her mind: 'A chance to prove my skills against various beings…from various realities…it sounds too farfetched, but I am proof of sorts that one can slip between different realities…maybe he speaks of the truth…'

"Well?" the individual asked, "What do you think of this?"

"How do I know this is true?" asked Beka, looking up at the cloaked stranger.

"At the farthest south-west edge of the Frontier, within the depths of the forest, is a stone wall surrounded by thick brush that holds the pathway to where the tournament will be held," the individual spoke of, "present the card to the stone by midnight tonight and the gateway will open to you. Deciding to step through and see where it takes you involves the strength and courage of one's heart to see if I speak gold or dust…"

"And how do I know you are not a member of Team Sky plotting a trick or what not?" asked Beka.

The individual reached out to touch Beka's forehead, allowing a flash of blue light to admit into her form and for Beka to suddenly feel her cold slip away from her body. The cloaked individual slipped their hand back into their cloak's folds and spoke: "I am not who you think I am…and now, I leave you to decide your choice, dearest Emerald." With that, the cloaked individual vanished into thin air and causing Beka to grow shocked at what had just happened.

"No way…" spoke Beka softly, "…he knows I am Emerald…but how?" She looked once more down at the card in her hand, the silver luster sparkling in her eyes, "Hmm…maybe if I join this tournament, I might know how he knows of my other reference…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening her door to her room in the Center, Tia staggered into the room after having a long talk with her Pokemon after their recent attitude toward Benen.

"When will they _finally _learn about him?" sighed Tia as she held her head in her hand, feeling a headache come over her.

The female trainer then threw herself on the bed that was in her room and closed her eyes, letting herself get some rest.

"I'm too tired after today…" moaned Tia, "…I'll just get some sleep and battle once more tomorrow."

Tia then drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Miss. Zoey, you're going back down there again?" asked Libra, a bit shocked to hear the news from Zoey.

"That's right," said Zoey as she straightened her jacket in the throne room, "I'm going back down there to settle my score against that Emerald brat and you're not going to stop me!"

"Remember what happened last time?" asked Libra, "She knows who you are now."

"Well, as long as I have the Team Sky Elite and several Grunts patrolling the area along with me, things are sure to fall in my favor," smirked Zoey.

Libra just sighed and said: "Alright Miss. Zoey…as you wish…"

"Just keep an eye out on things here at the base Libra, and our secret weapon," smirked Zoey as she gently ran her long fingers against the black colored Pokeball that rested on the throne's armrest.

"Yes Miss. Zoey," said Libra with a nod, "if that is what you wish…"

Just then, a Grunt with shadowing over his eyes appeared into the throne room and spoke: "Lady Zoey, three teams are ready and are awaiting for your lead."

"Ah, excellent work Grunt," said Zoey as she left the room with a smirk, "I am surprised Lee hasn't come to inform me of this, but very much the least, I am informed." Zoey turned to Libra and spoke with, "Not to worry Libra, we will hope to be back before dawn breaks."

"Yes Miss. Zoey," bowed Libra, "be safe."

Zoey merely smirked and left the throne room as Libra went to sit in her royal chair to keep the sit warm for his leader. Meanwhile, as Zoey and the Grunt walked down the hallway, Zoey asked: "So tell me Grunt, do you have a name?"

The Grunt seemed hesitant at first to speak, but replied softly: "Daigo madam."

"Daigo…interesting name," smirked Zoey, "very well Daigo, I'll put you as leader as Sky Group Three while One, Two, Four, and Five will receive their commanders."

"Yes madam…" spoke the Grunt, only for him to lift his head up a bit to reveal his sky-blue eyes gleaming in a serious tone toward the Team Sky Leader's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you got this card from some weird cloaked dude and he ended up healing you?" asked Brendan as he examined the silver card. He, May, Edgar, PK, and Misty had returned back into the lounge to check up on Beka and were discussing what was going on with Beka.

"Yeah, this is so weird," asked Beka, "and to top it off, he said that if I decide to go, I will compete against others from other worlds."

"Other worlds?" asked May, "But how? I thought only a Legendary could send people through dimensions; I mean, that's what you told us Beka when Rayquaza brought you through."

"Yeah," said Beka as she took back the card from Brendan, "so I'm thinking that this might be the case, maybe there is a Legendary who is behind this."

"But that sounds impossible," said Misty, "why would a Legendary want to hold a tournament?"

"Sounds fishy to me," said Edgar as he crossed his arms, "Maybe we're dealing with something much more than a Legendary."

"Actually, Misty might be onto something," said May, "I mean, there could be a certain meaning why this will occur and what not."

"Well, whatever it is," said Beka as she stood, "I'm going to find out myself by going to this so-called tournament and figure out how they know of my other reference."

"Beka, you can't be serious are you?!" asked Edgar with a surprised look on his face.

"Why not?" asked Beka, "I have a right to know why they know of my other name! Only you guys, Team Sky, and Larz know of my other name as 'Emerald', who knows of how many more people are out there who know of Emerald!"

"You're right Beka," said May as she stood up and held up a fist of determination, "you do have a right to know and I'm going with you to help you out!"

"Count me in!" said Brendan as he stood up beside May, "You all need a strong man to protect you girls and I'm your guy!"

"Yeah, protect them against snapping headbands," chuckled Edgar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brendan with an angered look on his face.

"Well, I'm going with you Beka," said Edgar as he stood up, "looks like I could give out a good one-two out there in this so called tournament. Right PK?"

"Pi-ka!" chimed in PK.

"Well, count me in as well!" said Misty, "The more the merrier I say!"

"Right," said Beka with a nod and a smile toward her friends, "you guys are the best."

"Hey, anything for you Beka," smiled Edgar.

"Very well then," said Brendan, "we got to be prepared. Let's go to town, get some last needed supplies, and head out to where this portal, or whatever it is that will take us, is at!"

"Right, let's go!" cheered May and the group began to make preparations for their next journey into the unknown.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The evening was begin to arise over the Battle Frontier region as well as the sound of low flying jets that began to one by one slowly descend on a deserted beach at the Frontier, far from any of the facilities or the main town that showed sighs of civilization. With their hauls shimmering in a green luster and bearing a black **S **symbol upon the sides, the aircrafts slowly landed onto the beach and immediately, their engines were cut off as well as a crystal-like veil shimmering along the sides of them and causing the craft to disappear from sight; as if they were a sudden mirage in the night. It proved that they were not simply mirages as several green cladded Sky members began to pour out of the ships. With a total of about twenty members, including Zoey, Lee, Wilma, and Emily to one of five groups that were now paired up. With the leaders being Sky Group One, Sky Groups Two through Five had all high-ranking Grunts as their commanders and the five groups began to plan.

"As Sky Group One," said Zoey, "we will branch off in search of Emerald within the southern parts of the facility. Group Two, depart out to the north and search for them. Group Four, search in the eastern sectors of the Frontier and Group Five, you all take the western half. As for Group Three, you shall invade the town and its Center for search of Emerald. Now then, you all have your orders, now go!"

"Yes madam!" exclaimed the groups of Grunts in unison and they all departed to their respected sectors of the Frontier region upon foot.

"Are you sure that it is wise for the Grunts to go on their own without a member in higher ranking than them to lead them?" asked Lee a bit crossly as the other four groups left the scene.

"They need to learn of survival of the strongest and fittest," said Zoey with a sly smirk, "plus, those Grunts have been sitting on their butts for weeks without anything to do; we must let them have a bit of exercise as they are on their hunt."

"Um…very well Miss. Zoey," said Lee a bit uneasily.

"Well come on then," said Zoey, "quiz standing like a bunch of statues and lets find that Emerald brat!"

"Yes Miss. Zoey," Wilma replied and the south-bound group began to make their way to finding Beka.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Within the darkness of her room, Tia suddenly awoken from her sleep and sat up. She turned to see that night had now fallen outside of her window, with the moon glowing in a silvery-white light and the stars beginning to sparkle silently in the sky. She turned to a clock that was in on the wall in the room and in the bright moonlight, she saw that the hands of the clock had been positioned at about five minutes after nine.

'It's only around nine o'clock?' though Tia, rubbing sleep from her eyes and laying back down in her bed, but it proved useless to go back to sleep, 'I can't go back to bed…maybe a nice stroll in the northern part of the Frontier will do me some good. I haven't seen the ocean from there yet and I bet it would look pretty tonight.'

Tia slowly lifted herself out of her bed and slipped on her jacket to keep warm as she took her leave. She took a quick peek at the desk in her room, seeing her Pokebelt and Pokeballs on the wooden table, and decided to leave them there. She didn't want to disturb them as they slept and seeing as she was merely taking a walk, she felt she didn't have a need for them. She quietly slipped out of her room and began to make her way out of the Center, seeing several Trainers coming in for the night or heading out into the harbor to leave on ferries heading out of the Frontier facilities. As she stepped out into the night, she immediately headed straight for the woods. For several peaceful moments, Tia enjoyed the serenity that surrounded her: the faint rustling of the leaves in the trees, the grass quietly crunching under her shoes, the pleasant sea breeze that gently made her dark brown hair dance in the night lullaby. What she enjoyed most was the now full moon that hung silently in the sky, like a disk dream for all to see. As she continued to stare at the moon, she quietly bent down to pick up a fist-sized rock and gently stroked it with her long elegant fingers; something wasn't right and she could sense it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Sky Group Two: Northern section of the Battle Frontier…_**

The four Grunts were hiding in some underbrush when they heard the sounds of footsteps from outside of the bushes. One of them, a Grunt by the name of Dean, peered out of the leaves to see a girl dressed like a combat fighter in a heavy jacket looking up at the moon without a care in the world.

"What the…?" whispered Dean to the leader of the group, "Tyson sir! That's not Emerald! What the heck is she doing-OW!"

"Shut up and concentrate on what she's doing!" snapped Tyson as he finished slapping his hand behind Dean's head, "She has a connection to the Emerald, so she might be useful to us!"

Dean moaned and rubbed the back of his head as Tyson turned to rummage through his bag, looking for his goggles out all things.

"Yeah," moaned Dean, "but she's…OOF!"

"She's what…?" asked Tyson as he turned around and suddenly had a surprised look on his face, "Dean? Dean!"

Tyson saw that Dean was unconscious on the ground, causing Tyson to also see that a fist-sized rock was lying right next to the knocked out Grunt. Tyson picked up the rock and looked at.

"Where did this rock come fro-ARGH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hah! And Tia Rina hits another one!" cheered Tia to herself proudly.

"She knows where we are! ATTACK!" came a yell from the bush she just threw a rock at and soon, the three Team Sky Grunts from Group Two surrounded her in the open field.

"What is it you guys want?" smirked Tia.

"Oho, we want you; aside from the Emerald of course," said Tyson sneakily, "You're the only precious thing we want right now…come on now and let's lead you our base and-"

"Sorry," said Tia as she turned and held up a hand to Tyson, "but I'm not interested."

"Oh really?" asked another Grunt in a flirting manner, "Can we try and persuade you then?"

"Try me," said Tia as she got into a defensive pose, preparing for a fight.

"A girl like you?" the third Grunt of the group laughed, "You want to fight us mano a mano? Ahahahahaha! You'll never win!"

Tia suddenly dropped her arms slowly and looked down, showing that she was giving into them. "You're right, I will never win…" Tia said softly and in a sad manner. She then approached Tyson and held out her hands a bit, "I should just surrender and follow you back to your base."

"Now that's more like it," Tyson stated as he pulled out some handcuffs, "at least you went down much more quietly and easily than the Emerald."

As Tyson reached out to take her hands, Tia suddenly gripped her hands around Tyson's wrists hard and in one fluid swing; she sent Tyson flying over her shoulders. Tyson crashed hard several feet away from Tia's back, causing the final two Sky Grunts to become shocked at what they were up against; gazing back and forth between her and their leader. Knowing not let their leader's attack go in vain, the other two began to lunge at her. Tia threw out a punch to the nearest Grunt that connected with his eye and then she swooped down to advert a punch delivered from the other Grunt member. She then quickly swiped her leg around and knocked the Grunt who was recently punched and tripped him over, causing him to fall down hard onto his back. Tia then kicked up into the air and landed back onto her feet as the other Grunt member ran toward her. In return for his 'wonder courage', as Tia had thought at that moment, she gave him a full-swing kick that connected with his chin and caused him to be sent crashing back hard onto the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0

'Sigh…why can't I go to sleep now?' came the thoughts of Benen as he laid wide awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned to see Ken and Jack Cameron, who had just come in not too long ago, were both fast asleep in their bunks and at that moment, envied them on that factor. 'Maybe a walk in the woods would benefit.'

Sitting up and making sure he didn't wake up Swablu who nestled quietly beside his pillow, Benen got up from out of his bunk, slipped on his cape and Pokebelt, and then left the room quietly to make his way out of the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After several moments, both Grunts were down on the ground and moaning in pain after being beaten up by a girl that they thought would have been easier than catching Beka, but they were proven wrong, _very _wrong. Tia stood in her defensive mode, panting heavily after her combat with the two Grunts who were struggling to get back up to their feet, and then yelled out: "Anyone else willing to fight?!"

Tia suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck that caused her to fall down hard onto the ground. It turned out it was Dean, who had recovered from being knocked out and decided to creep up behind the fighter and take her out when she least expected it. Feeling confident in what he just did, Dean smirked with: "Heh, now that wasn't so hard, now wasn't it?"

"And where had you been?" sneered another of the Grunts as he and the other gave out sharp glares toward Dean, "hiding in the bushes like a coward?!"

"What did you call me?!" sneered Dean and began to roll up his shirt's sleeve, only to be stopped by Tyson, who had just gotten up.

"Easy now boys," said Tyson, "at least we have a hostage so that we can have a way Emerald can surrender herself to us…" He then smirked and shouted: "Team Sky owns this victory!"

"No they don't!" came a yell from the woods and followed with: "Azuleblaze! Verdeflame! Dragonbreath now!"

From the woods, two massive surges of green flames shot over the Grunts' heads that began to cause panic in the group.

"We've been spotted!" exclaimed Tyson, "Retreat and run like heck!!!"

The Grunts ran into the forest, screaming their heads off like school girls (and oddly, a few pitches sounding _very _similar to it) as they retreated back into the darkness of the woods. Benen and his two Pokemon Azuleblaze the Salamence and Verdeflame the Flygon staggered from out of the woods. As he watched them leave, Benen produced a soft sweat-drop and pondered upon the fact if they were newly elected Grunts to the group. With a shrug, Benen approached over to Tia and knelt down to her; pressing two fingers against her neck to check her pulse.

"She's alive…good…" said Benen softly and then stood back up, holding out two Pokeballs toward his dragons, "Azuleblaze, Verdeflame, return. You, uh…did great in scaring those cowards off…"

The two Dragon Elements let out cough-like, chuckling sounds from their throats as they returned back into their Pokeballs for rest. After doing so, Benen focused on Tia once again and saw that, under the moonlight, her jacket had been torn open in the back and that he saw some black marks on her shoulders and near her back.

'What are these?' asked Benen to himself in his mind, 'It looks like as if she had been burned…but by what?' He looked them over a bit. 'Looks like serious burning here…what had she been going through?'

Benen decided it was best to get the both of them back into the Pokemon Center and by doing so, he gently picked her up in his arms and found that she was very light, much lighter than a human her size.

'It's like her body is built for flying, like mine…' thought Benen, but suddenly stopped when he realized what he just thought in his mind, '…the heck…why did I say _like mine_…what am I thinking?'

Benen softly shook his head and continued to head back to the Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Sky Group Four: Eastern section of the Battle Frontier…_**

"My feet are killing me!" complained a Grunt as she staggered to keep up with the rest of the group.

"Stay on your toes Nina!" snapped the female leader of the group named Dania, "We have to make sure the Emerald hasn't been spotted through here!"

"But madam-" whined Nina, but was stopped when Dania held up an arm for the group to stop.

"Shush!" hissed Dania, "Listen!"

Something was heard rustling in the depths of the woods surrounding them, but then stopped all the sudden.

"Maybe it was the breeze?" asked another Grunt.

"Can't be," the other hissed in a whisper, "we would have felt it and I didn't feel _anything_!"

"Quiet you two!" snapped Dania at her two other members.

There was nothing but silence as the group began to listen out for anymore rustling movements in the woods.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Nina as she crossed her arms and adverted her gaze downward, "we're acting all so…madam!! Look down at your feet!!!"

"Huh?" asked Dania as she looked over her shoulder at a now petrified Nina, "What's wrong with you this time girl?"

"L-L-Look!" spoke Nina meekly and pointed to the ground.

Dania and the other Grunts adverted their gazes downward to see something black and shadowy beginning to burn into the ground before them. Dania backed away a bit to look at what was unfolding and saw, within the moonlight, that a huge black **D **had formed onto the ground.

"A 'D'?" asked Nina meekly.

To their surprisement, the black **D **shattered upon the ground and began twisting and molding into more letters that began burning into the ground. The group looked down, horrified and surprised at what was going on and Nina couldn't help but shriek as the shadowy letters molded to say:

**Harm her and I shall rain death upon you all.**

** -D. Dour**

"What the heck is going on?!" exclaimed one of the Grunts, but was quickly knocked down when Nina broke out of the group, ran into the guy, and ran away back toward the shoreline in a crying hysteric.

"What is her problem?!" exclaimed Dania, but saw the rest of the members beginning to follow after her.

Dania turned to look at the shadowy letters burnt to the ground and sneered.

"So,you've decided to betray us…Daniel." growled Dania and turned to follow after her fleeing members.

As the letters continuing shimmering in the moonlight, a red flash of what appeared to be red eyes gleamed for a moment as the Grunts left, but then quickly subdued to the darkness once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Sky Group Five: Western Section of the Battle Frontier…_**

The four Grunts of Group Five began scanning the area where they were stationed at with various night equipment to figure out where they exactly where and if there was any sighs of Beka anywhere.

"Still nothing being picked up sir," came the voice of Grunt William as he fiddled with a small device in his hand.

"Well, keep on searching Grunt!" spoke the leader named Hank as he scanned the area with a pair of night binoculars up to his face.

"Yes sir," said William and continued fiddling with the device in his hand. Just then, a shrill beeping escaped from the device in his hand and caused Hank and the other Grunts to turn to face William. "Sir, I'm picking up a life sigh coming this way!"

"Is it the Emerald?!" asked Hank with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'm not for certain sir," said William, "but I just indicated that there are now two life signs and one is really closing-ARGH!"

William was suddenly hit hard in his side which caused him to fall hard to the group and for the small device to fall from out of his hand and crash to the ground.

"William!" exclaimed Hank to see one of his men down and rushed to his side.

A dark chuckle was suddenly heard from the darkness of the woods which followed up with several bushes rustling and for a red-headed male trainer to step out with a Sneasel, a Dark/Ice Element that looked like a black weasel with long claws, red feather like tails and ears, and narrowed cat-like eyes, perched on his shoulder. The Grunts turned to see who the stranger was and Hank began to growl softly.

"Larz!" he sneered, "What right do you have for attacking my men?"

"Simple," smirked Larz as he handed Sneasel a yellow Pokeblock from his pants pocket, in which Sneasel took it and began eating away at it, "I am eliminating weak competition so that I can get one step closer in capturing the Emerald for myself."

"You scum!" sneered Hank, "You're suppose to be on our side!"

"Change of plans," smirked Larz, "give my regards to Zoey as well as a two-week notice. Now Sneasel, use Dark Pulse!"

Sneasel jumped off of his trainer's shoulders and into the air, forming a sphere of darkened energy in its white claws. Once fully charged, Sneasel quickly released the attack toward the ground which hit and then sent forth massive surges of dark beating light toward the Sky Grunts. The pulses of light hit the Grunts multiple times and caused them to let out several yells when the Dark Pulse impacted them. Once the attack hit them, they quickly dropped down to the ground in unconsciousness. Larz smirked evilly to see that his planned had worked and to feel Sneasel once again land on his shoulder.

"Excellent work Sneasel," said Larz as he produced another yellow Pokeblock to his Dark/Ice Element.

"Snea!" said Sneasel in a sneering voice and began to nibble at the yellow Pokeblock given to it.

"Now then," said Larz as he walked over the knocked out Sky Group, "time to check in and see where our dearest Emerald is at." With a deep chuckle and evil smirk plastered to his face, Larz continued onward into the depths of the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Sky Group Three: Along the Outskirts of the Central Town in the Battle Frontier…_**

"How much longer will this take sir?" whined Sara, one of the female Grunts that was growing tired after the groups' walk toward the town that nestled in the central region of the Battle Frontier.

"Not much, here's the town," pointed another Grunt named Ivy toward the faint glow of street lights before them.

Their leader Daigo suddenly stopped when they neared the town, causing the remaining three Grunts to become confused.

"Sir?" asked Sara, "What's wrong?"

"Follow me this way, we need a plan," spoke Daigo softly and quickly headed toward a line of trees that clearly separated them from the town. The rest of the Grunts didn't know what was going on or what their leader was doing, but decided to follow him as ordered. They quickly caught up to their leader to see he was looking straight at them, but they couldn't see his eyes since his aviation hat was lowered enough on his face to produce a shadow over his eyes.

"Sir, what's wrong?" asked Ivy, "Why aren't we attacking the town?"

"Because I will not allow it," Daigo spoke and slowly removed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Sir…?" asked Sara meekly, now starting to worry about her leader's sudden change of attitude.

"I pity that you three, as well as the other Grunts that joined this expedition, have submitted your lives to an evil organization that will harm someone very dear to me," spoke Daigo as he slowly lifted his head to show his sky blue eyes piercing in a bright glow within the moonlight, "and I have all means to stop you where you stand."

"Wait…" said Ivy as she began to recognized those eyes from somewhere, "…are you…_him_?!"

"That's right," said Daigo as he ripped off his Team Sky uniform to fully reveal himself as a silver haired, sky-blue eyed man about in his early twenties in a black and purple designed suit with silver rings on his arms and fingers, a white high collar around his neck as well as a red scarf producing from his chest, "Daigo is only one of the few aliases I go by; for I am really Steven Stone: Champion of Hoenn!"

The Grunts were immediately stricken back to see that one of their own was really the Champion of Hoenn standing before them.

"T-This can't be…" said Sara shaking, feeling weak in the knees at the sight of Champion before them.

"You spy!" sneered Ivy in a deadly hiss, "You will pay for your actions by being in Team Sky, pretty boy!"

"Try me," said Steven with a soft smirk on his face as well as tossing out the Pokeball from his to revealed his Metagross along side him.

"Me-ta-GROSS!!!" bellowed out Metagross as it focused its red glare upon the three Grunts.

Sara was holding herself against the male Grunt member of the group while Ivy produced a Pokeball of her own.

"You wanna play rough pretty boy?" sneered Ivy as she cocked the Pokeball in her wrist, "Fine, let's battle!"

"Metagross, Psychic!" said Steven.

Metagross' red eyes narrowed upon its three targets and the crimson eyes began to slowly take on a glowing blue hue of light which then consumed around its metallic body. The same hue of light produced over the three Grunts and caused them to be unable to move and for them to float in the air. Sara was screaming and pleading to be let down while the male Grunt struggled to be let out. Ivy was also struggling and trying to thrash around to release her Pokemon from their Pokeball, but it proved useless.

"Let us go now!" snapped Ivy as she cast down her gaze at Steven.

Steven just stared up at the three silently with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at the three before, not saying a word. As the moments pasted by and seeing that Sara looked like she was going to go into an emotional shock, Steven spoke to his Steel/Psychic Element: "Let them go…"

Metagross lowered them to the ground before unleashing its Psychic holding on them. Immediately after hitting the ground, Sara dashed off into the woods back toward the shoreline in tears; her first time experience in a ground turning bad had completely overwhelmed her, as the male Grunt rushed after her as well; leaving Ivy alone to face Steven.

"So you still want that battle?" asked Steven.

"Of course I do chump!" sneered Ivy and threw out her Pokeball, "Let's go Scizor!"

From the Pokeball expelled out a Bug/Steel Element that looked like a metallic red praying mantis with black markings on its neck, abdomen as well as black and yellow markings on its huge pincers, large transparent wings, and narrowed yellow eyes.

"Sci-zor!" hissed out Scizor as it took its place on the field.

"Very well then," said Steven in a cold tone, "let us begin…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So is this the place Beka?" asked Brendan as they approached the place where the cloaked man had told Beka to go. They had arrived in a secluded place in the woods that showed that there was a large stone that looked like a ruin with the same odd ring like design that was shown on the silver card. There was also seven emerald jewels that were embedded on various parts around the ring design as they glowed faintly in the moonlight.

"I guess so," said Beka softly, "do you have the time?"

Brendan flipped out his Pokenav and stated with: "Three minutes until midnight."

"This is so exciting," said May, "who knows what we'll see in this tournament."

"At least let's hope it _is _a tournament," spoke Edgar softly and thought with, 'Even though this seems pretty exciting to the others; I wouldn't be so sure. I mean, if Beka got an invitation and it's for top trainers, how come I was entitled to one?'

"Are you okay Edgar?" asked Misty as she looked to her younger cousin.

"Huh?" asked Edgar as he turned to Misty, "Oh! I'm fine Misty. Just got a lot on my mind y'know?"

"I understand," said Misty as she looked at the other, "you must be wondering what will happen, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Edgar, "especially with Beka; I mean, it just seems a bit suspicious and such."

"Well," said Misty, "if we go, then we'll figure out what's going on, right?"

"Yeah," said Edgar, "I'm just worried about her Misty."

"I know you are," said Misty as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "but things will be alright."

"Okay Beka," said Brendan's voice that caused Edgar and Misty to look up from their conversation, "it's midnight!"

Beka nodded and pulled out the card from her pocket. From the moonlight, she saw it luster off a faint silver hue and that the ring outline design on the card was now glowing in a golden aura.

'This is it…' thought Beka and held out the card toward the ring structure on the rock.

As she held out the card, a thin beam of golden light that emitted from the card struck the central emerald jewel that was embedded in the center of the ring; causing it to begin to glow in a golden aura and for the same golden aura to pour into the outline of the ring design as well as the jewels around it. There was a bright flash of light that caused the ground to shield their eyes momentarily as well as a strange sound that seemed familiar to the sound of a surge of water beginning to gush out rapidly and then expelling back down. The group looked up to see that the portal had now had a shimmer green ripple to it that looked like water as well as a faint churning sound to it.

"Say, does this remind you guys of Stargate?" asked Brendan.

"You know of Stargate?" asked Beka.

"Uh, just a little! Heh!" chuckled Brendan nervously as a small sweat-drop rolled down the side of his head.

"Well anyway, should we be going through?" asked Misty.

"Right, let's go," said Beka as was about to make her way to the portal when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Wait Beka," said Edgar, being the one who stopped her for the moment.

"Yes?" asked Beka as she turned to face Edgar.

"Well, I just wanted to say," said Edgar as a soft smile crept onto his face, "that whatever happens, we will be by your side cheering on and that, we're here for you Beka."

Beka couldn't help but smile at Edgar's words and nodded softly. "Right," Beka spoke, "I know. So, are we ready?"

"I am!" cheered Brendan.

"Count me in!" chimed in May.

"Ready as always!" stated Edgar with PK on his shoulder adding in with: "Pi-ka-chu!"

"Let's do this!" added in Misty.

"Right, onward we go!" stated Beka and then turned to face the shimmering green pool of light before her. 'Well,' thought Beka, 'I wonder will this new path will take us now…'

One by one, each person in the group slipped through and into the green light; making their way into the unknown that waited for them at the other side…

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Miss. Zoey!" exclaimed Lee as he pointed toward something glowing near them, "Look over there!"

Zoey and the Team Sky Elite had reached within eye distance near the portal to see Beka and her group slipped through into the green light that the stone ruin was admitting, causing the four members to gasp softly at the sight.

"Impossible," spoke Zoey softly, "how are they…what are they doing?!"

"Should we follow them Miss. Zoey?" asked Wilma softly.

"We just can't up and follow them Wilma," Emily hissed, "they'll spot us if we follow them so quickly and who the heck knows where that portal leads to. It could lead them into the depths of the underworld for all I care!"

"We should derived a plan before we…Miss. Zoey!" exclaimed Lee as he turned to see Zoey running to the portal, "Come back!"

Zoey stopped inches from the portal and looked back at the Elite members with a smirk. "Stop wasting time and follow me!" Zoey stated.

"B-But Miss. Zoey," said Wilma, "we don't know where that thing will take us! We must plan or we'll…Miss. Zoey! Look out!"

Zoey wondered what was wrong with Wilma all the sudden as she saw the Elite member with a shocked look on her face. Zoey turned to see that something long, black, and tentacle-like was reaching out from the portal and had quickly wrapped itself around Zoey's waist.

"UGH! What is this thing?!" screeched Zoey as she tried to squirm out of the black stream of light that had a firm, fluid grip on her waist.

"Miss. Zoey!!!" exclaimed the three Elite members as they saw Zoey helplessly being slipped and then pulled into the portal by the black stream of light.

"No!" exclaimed Lee and then turned to the girls, "Come on and let's go through! Emerald must of have something to do with Miss. Zoey being grabbed into that portal; so we have to find her to find Miss. Zoey."

"Are you insane?!" yelled Emily, "If there are weird black streamed creatures running around in that universe, what if there is something much more of a threat awaiting us?!"

"Only one way to find out!" said Lee as he grabbed Wilma and Emily both by the arm, "Let's go through!"

With that, the three Team Sky Elite members leapt into the portal in hopes of retrieving back their leader. After the two groups, both friend and enemy alike, transpired through the portal, the watery vortex suddenly began to shrink into the central jewel and was absorbed into the jewel; cutting off the way to the unknown dimension.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well now, what have we here?" asked Larz as he saw a strange cloaked figure slowly approach him from the darkness of the woods.

"Hello there…Larz Silver Rocket…" the cloaked figure spoke as it neared the red haired trainer.

"So I take it you know my name huh?" asked Larz, his dark eyes narrowing on the cloaked figure.

"I do, as well as many other things about you: Kameron." chuckled the cloaked figure that caused Larz to sweat for a moment and then snarl softly.

"I abandoned that name a long time ago! Don't you dare test me with that name!!!" Larz spat at the cloaked figure and then called out to his Sneasel on his shoulder, "Sneasel, Dark Pulse!"

Sneasel once again leapt off his trainer's shoulder and unleashed another Dark Pulse attack onto the cloaked individual. The cloaked stranger merely raised up a gloved hand to create a golden barrier around their body and the Dark Pulse vanished upon impact to the shield. Larz and Sneasel were taken by surprise by the cloaked individual's defensive move and had failed to see that the cloaked individual unleashed a pulsing blue sphere of light that slammed hard into Sneasel and knocked him back hard into a tree; automatically knocking him out.

"Sneasel!" exclaimed Larz and ran to his Pokemon. The red-haired trainer was in shock to his Pokemon knocked out so quickly, by a _person_…or was it? "You're not human, are you?!" sneered Larz at the cloaked individual before him.

The cloaked stranger chuckled a bit and stated: "Clever you are, and I am sorry about what had happened to your Sneasel, but I do not take lightly those who attack me on merely visits that might benefit them and their plans."

"What do you mean?" asked Larz as he recalled back Sneasel and raised an eyebrow.

"You are after someone by the name of Emerald, are you not?" the cloaked individual asked.

"Heh, so you know of Emerald the Weakling as well," smirked Larz, "how does this involve you?"

"I happen to know where she is at," said the cloaked stranger, "and I can take you to her if you wish."

"Very well," said Larz, "if you give me a way to find Emerald, what do you want in return?"

"Just to enjoy the scenery," chuckled the cloaked stranger and immediately as he said that, a green portal opened up beside him that was big and wide enough for an individual to slip through.

Larz only looked at the portal for a moment and looked back at the individual: "How can I know that she will be here like you said?"

"Only if a heart is strong enough to take a step into the unknown will one's heart be rewarded…" quoted the cloaked stranger.

"Humph! Very well then," spoke Larz and thought with: 'If this weird guy is right and leads me right straight to Emerald, I will have so much fun when I find her. Just you wait Knight, if you are with her, I'm going to enjoy making you cry out for your precious gem!'

Having a smug smirk on his face, Larz leapt into the green vortex and into the unknown as well. The cloaked individual merely chuckled and slipped into the portal with Larz as well. Once these two had slipped on through, the green portal slowly shrank away and left; leaving the night to be at peace once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Part II of this chapter special will commence…


	21. Chapter Special: Journeys In The Night 2

Disclaimer's Note: Jack Striker belongs to Chaosblazer. Thanks goes out to Asuka-SAFAXAWN and Chaosblazer for minor contributions to this update. A small note as well pertaining to this update as well, this chapter slightly involves a crossover into another friend's fanfic called **Pokemon****: Tournament of Champions** by fellow author Chaosblazer, but you all will figure out the point of this in the update. If desired, you may wish to read Chaosblazer's fanfic if wanting to figure out what has occurred during the moment in which the crossover will occur, since there will be several references from this fic to come later on in the Emerald saga.

Chapter Special: Journeys In The Night: Part II

Coming back in with Tia in his arms, Benen slowly and gingerly laid the knocked out trainer on the couch that was within the Center's lounge. After doing so, Benen went to sit in a chair that was right across from the couch where Tia laid at and awaited for her to wake up. After several moments had pasted, Tia began to slowly regain consciousness and moaned a bit as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Uh…maybe a walk wasn't such a good idea after all," Tia murmured and blinked a few times as she adjusted her eyes to the dimly lighted room.

However, realizing that she saw she was within a room and on a couch instead of in the woods caused her to sit up and survey her new surroundings.

"What…?" she asked to herself, "This isn't my room and…Benen!"

She saw Benen was looking at her with his dark, soft eyes in a concerned manner and blushed softly at him staring at her. She suddenly felt her jacket was gone and immediately tried to cover her shoulders with her hands.

"We're in the Pokemon Center," said Benen, "and don't bother covering up your shoulders, I've seen those burn marks."

Tia softly blushed and spoke with: "I'm sorry, but…what happened after I was knocked out in the forest? How did you find me and-ARUGH!!!" Tia immediately moved her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed the spot where Dean had knocked her out at.

"Careful!" said Benen worriedly, "You're still sore from that blow you took. If you're wondering how I found you, I took and walk and stumbled upon Team Sky about to kidnap you as a hostage. Luckily, I had Azuleblaze and Verdeflame before anything bad happened to you; Team Sky is not to be taken lightly; trust me."

Tia blushed softly again and looked down, thankful for Benen's rescue.

"So what happened to you?" asked Benen, "How did you get burned?"

Tia was silent for a moment, but then sighed, knowing she couldn't hide the truth anymore. "I guess it's no use hiding from you anymore," Tia spoke, "alright, I'll tell you, but promise not to breath this story to anyone else alright?"

Benen nodded and straightened up in his seat, listening with all ears as Tia told him her tale:

"Sometime before we had met, when I had first started as a trainer, I was mysteriously attacked by a Salamence and a Flygon along Route 111. I remembered, saw, and felt it…their exact aim was…me. All of my Pokemon tried to battle them when those dragons actually attacked me. I supposed their attacks would've burned me whole if I hadn't avoided them. Vagrant, my Sneasel at the time, had managed to run away and get help, but by the time help arrived, the Salamence and Flygon were already gone. Neither of us saw where they fled to nor where those two Pokemon were ever heard from again. Despite it all, after the attack, my team hated those two specific Pokemon for hurting me."

"How ironic," said Benen, "Tonight, you had just been saved by a Salamence and a Flygon."

"Heh, I don't know what my Pokemon are gonna think when they hear about this!" said Tia with a giggle and then stated softly with: "Thanks for saving me."

Benen simply smiled and said: "Well, thanks to you too for telling me what actually happened to you. By the way, is your neck feeling better?"

"Yeah, it feels better," responded Tia.

"Well, that's good and here," said Benen as he slipped off his cape, stood up, and draped Tia's shoulder with it, "this should keep you from getting a cold at a night like this; it is kind of chilly."

Tia could feel the warmth of a blush begin to grow on her cheeks and gently wrapped herself in the cape, finding it extremely soft despite all of the scratches, holes, and tearing in the fabric. She suddenly let forth a short sneeze.

"Told ya," chuckled Benen as he stood to head back to his room, "have a good night Tia."

"Hey, um, Benen…?" asked Tia that caused Benen to stop and turn to her, "Can I talk to you for a while longer…?"

"Well, okay," said Benen softly and went to sit back in his seat in the chair.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO!!!" screamed Ivy as she dropped to her knees in defeat, "I lost…"

Her Scizor laid defeated before her to Steven's powerful Metagross as the Champion looked down upon her.

"I told you that I would not take Team Sky lightly," said Steven with a cold look in his eyes.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Ivy recalled back Scizor and stood back up to her feet; her dark eyes piercing into Steven's eyes.

"This isn't over Stone!" snarled Ivy, "I will come back stronger and defeat you! Consider this the first day of me as your newest _personal _enemy!"

With that, Ivy produced a black ball-like object in her hand and threw it to the ground; automatically kicking up a large plume of smoke and surrounding the field that they had battled in. Steven shielded his eyes a bit as the smoke blew through and slowly lifted his arm once the smoke began to thin and die away. He looked to see that Ivy was gone from the scene without a trace. The Steel Element Champion sighed softly and then turned to his Metagross, reaching out and softly petting its metallic exterior.

"Good job my friend," said Steven with a soft smile.

"Me-ta!" Metagross seemed to smile at its praise.

Steven then recalled back Metagross back into its Pokeball and then let off a soft sigh. He adverted his gaze up to the full moon and looked at the beautiful silver glow that the moon was producing tonight, causing him to be lost deep within his thoughts: 'Beka, how are you doing? I am so sorry I haven't made much contact with you these past several months, but I to stay undercover for as long as I could when I was within Team Sky as a spy. I couldn't show any sign that I was contacting anyone from the outside and I know you must have been lonely without me, but now that I have been discovered; I can be free to come back to you and stay by your side.'

Steven let out another sigh, thinking back on how he got stuck being a lowly Team Sky Grunt in the first place: 'I remembered the Elite Four of all the regions knew I was infiltrating and studying on Team Sky in the Hoenn region and they thought it would be reasonable to send in someone to look into the organization and collect as much information as they could; so I volunteered to do so. At first, they refused that I go, but I knew I had to do it to protect you Beka and I wanted to personally learn more about why Team Sky wanted you so much, why you were known as "The Emerald of Hoenn"; so after relentless persuasion, they allowed me to do so. I was able to find some bits and pieces about you and your connection to Rayquaza, but that information proved shallow and of no use over time. They are very secretive about a lot of things, mostly revolving around you Beka…'

The champion then made a tight fist in his right hand. "I promise that I will protect you from Team Sky Beka," Steven spoke to the night sky, "I will come back to you and I will fight by your side against them and together, we will stop them once and for all!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The forest was silent once again as everything that had occurred around the ruin had died down. However, just as all was starting to quiet, the jewels upon the stone ruin began to shine in a golden aura and the ring pattern shone forth once more in the golden outline. Suddenly, a bright flash occurred that followed with a surge of foaming green light that seemed to expel from the ring's inside and then retract back in to form a green watery vortex within the opening. Suddenly, Brendan, May, and Misty leapt out of the portal one by one; making sure that they didn't trip or knock each other over as they got through the portal.

"Whoa, that was a fun trip," smirked Brendan, "a week of Pokemon battles, fighting villains and meeting others; quite the vacation eh?"

"Seems like everyday to me," sighed May and stretched, "but man, it's good to be back home."

"It's funny how the moon looks like it's still full," said Misty as she looked up at the night sky, "it should be starting to wane now into a new moon, right?"

"You're right," said Brendan, as he pulled out his Nav, "we've been gone for almost a week and…" he immediately froze in mid sentence when he looked at his Nav and paled.

"What's wrong Brendan?" asked May as she saw his expression on his face.

"Guys…my Nav is saying we've only been gone for a minute…" said Brendan as he showed them the Nav; which was showing 12:01 on the clock feature of the device.

"Maybe your Nav's broken," said May as she pulled out her own device to double check on hers and gasped to see the same result.

"May, is something wrong?" asked Misty.

"My Nav…it's the same time as well," said May, "how can this be? Could our Navs have been frozen up or something when we passed through the portal?"

"Who knows, but…" Misty said, but was suddenly stopped when she saw Beka trip from out of the portal and immediately when to catch Beka from falling, "Are you alright Beka?"

"Misty," said Beka as she realized who had helped her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay Misty."

"That's good," said Misty with a soft smile on her face, but then her expression changed to concern when she realized only one person was left behind, "Hey, where's Edgar at?"

As Beka was about to responded, the group heard a yell come from the portal that caused them to turn and see Edgar and PK being shot out of the watery vortex. May immediately caught PK as he flew off of Edgar's shoulder while Edgar crashed into Beka's back and knocked the two of them down. Immediately, Edgar rolled over onto his back and clambered up to his knees as he reached out to help Beka up.

"Oh man," apologized Edgar as he helped Beka up, "I'm sorry Beka. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," said Beka as she got up and then looked down at her collar that covered her neck, "I just hope it isn't broken."

"What do you 'hope isn't broken'?" asked Edgar as he noticed Beka fingering at her collar, "Are you wearing something?"

"Oh, it's just a necklace," said Beka as she fingered it out from under her collar.

"I don't remember you having a necklace before," said Edgar, blinking a bit at Beka's statement, "can I see it?"

Beka softly nodded and pulled the necklace down for everyone to see. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry that was crafted with tiny emeralds that lead up to a larger emerald placed in the center of the piece and bearing upon it an ancient design of a Rayquaza on it. May and Misty were in awe over the necklace around Beka's neck.

"Oh wow," said May, "it's so pretty Beka."

"Oh yeah," said Misty as she nodded in agreeing with May, "but where did you get something like this? It had to cost a fortune, unless…" Misty then glared over at Edgar and said: "Poliwag! You didn't squander my money on this, did you?!"

"Come on Misty!" said Edgar, going on the defense, "You know there is no way I could've gotten her something like that. Heck, I'm ever shocked she has it!"

"So, you didn't give it to her?" asked May as she looked over to Edgar.

"Trust me," said Edgar, "If I had given it to her, I would have not forgotten about it."

"So where did you get it Beka?" asked Misty as she looked at the red-haired trainer.

"Well, if you all won't get angry…" said Beka meekly; afraid of telling them where she got it from.

"Beka," said Brendan as he let out a sigh, "I know who gave that to you..." This followed up with Brendan sweat-dropping as he saw Edgar glare at him, "…and no Ed, it wasn't me. May's my girlfriend; remember?"

"Yeah, it was _him,_" said Beka softly with a sigh.

"Him who?" asked Edgar with confusion that caused Brendan to nearly fall over in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you are this dense Poliwag!" exclaimed Brendan.

Brendan then noticed Edgar threatening to strangle him over the nickname, but Edgar stopped when Misty shot him out a glare to quit it. "Well, how about I give you a hint," said Brendan and said: "Full Restore."

Edgar hung onto that final word for a moment, before groaning upon realizing who Brendan was mentioning, "That kid gave it to Beka…didn't he?" Edgar spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"No way!" exclaimed May as she looked over at Beka, "That nice boy Jack Striker gave that necklace to you?!"

Beka softly nodded while Edgar was starting to have a jealous rage beginning to spike in his blood. 'HOW DARE THAT BRAT!!!' thought Edgar, 'HOW DARE HE!!!!!'

Brendan glanced over to see Edgar was showing anger beginning to grow on his face and whispered to Misty with: "Hey Misty, I think you may need to cool Edgar off. He looks like he's starting to lose it."

Misty turned to face her cousin and noticed as well. With a nod, she approached Edgar and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Edgar, calm down okay?" said Misty.

Edgar didn't listen, but instead ripped out of Misty's grip and approached Beka with his hand extended out to her. "Beka!" stated Edgar, "Give me that necklace now! I'm getting rid of it!"

"What?" asked Beka as she saw Edgar in his current state and quickly held the necklace near her neck, "But, this is mine Edgar…"

"Beka!" said Edgar in anger, "For all we know, that punk could have put some kind of trap mechanism in it to hurt you or something!" He then switched to thought with: 'How dare that punk give Beka something like that?! I could never get Beka a gift like that!'

Brendan and May glanced at each other in way concerned manner and then whispered to each other.

"You know, come to think of it," said Brendan, "I don't think he was paying attention to Jack's talk with Beka before we left."

"Yeah," nodded May, "Jack sees Beka more as a sister than a girlfriend, but I think Ed is going to get what's coming to him sooner or later."

May's words proved right as she and Brendan saw Edgar walking closer to Beka and trying to attempt to take the necklace from Beka.

"Give it to me so I can get rid of it Beka!" exclaimed Edgar and reached closer to the necklace.

Beka had enough of what was going on and immediately grabbed Edgar's wrist hard. "I'm sorry to do this Ed, as much as I love you and appreciate you as my friend, but I'm going to have to do this…" With that, Beka twisted Edgar's wrist hard that caused him to lose his balance and to crash hard onto the ground with a hard thud. Edgar grunted with failure as he felt Beka let go of his wrist. May, Brendan, and Misty were in shock at their friend's action.

"Wow, nicely done Beka," said Brendan.

Beka sighed softly. "I regretted doing that, but-"

"It's not your fault," said May, cutting Beka off and crossing her arms as she watched Edgar climbed back to his feet, "Ed had no right to do that."

"It doesn't matter now May," said Beka as she looked up at the starry sky, "I'm going back to the Center, I need my rest."

"We'll join you shortly," said Brendan as he watched Edgar brushing himself off, "and I think you might want to hide that necklace in case Ed tries something like that again, but after the way you took him down, he would be better off wrestling an Ursaring than facing you again."

"Okay," said Beka as she slipped the necklace back under the collar and then left to go back to the Center.

Once Beka was gone from scene, Brendan shot out a nasty glare toward Edgar. "What was that all about Edgar?!"

"I can't believe you'd go all out like that Ed!" said May, glaring at him as well, "We know you care about her, but you're having a funny way of showing it as well as being paranoid about everything!"

Edgar just stood there with his fists clenched to his sides, his body shaking as the anger was still boiling in his blood. "I don't trust anything about that kid…" He then let his anger explode out from him, "I don't trust anything about that kid!!! I thought when we left, I'd never have to deal with him again, but no, he's still mocking me in some form!!! Plus, he went and got Beka something I could never in my lifetime probably afford for her, how do you think I feel about that guys?!"

"Edgar, calm down," said Misty as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No Mist," said Edgar, shaking his head, "I'm not going to calm down, this isn't right!"

"Edgar, Jack Striker has been a good friend to Beka at the tournament," said May, "He seemed very trusting."

Edgar only shook his head and said: "May, that boy was never trusting. He was evil, even Aurora didn't trust him!"

"Are you serious?" asked Misty softly, causing Brendan to nod.

"Well, I have to give him that much," said Brendan, "I mean; Aurora gave me a glare after Edgar told it to freeze Striker from behind when we went after Beka when she was kidnapped by Roland guy. I was going to get him out, but Aurora seemed angered when I tried to get him out."

"He did help you guys though when this was occurring," stated Misty.

"Yeah he did," said Brendan, "Heck, if it wasn't for him; Beka wouldn't even be here right now."

"Come to think of it," said May, "he was a mysterious and pretty much kept to himself a lot, but I thought he was a good guy."

"Yeah, he seemed pretty cool," said Brendan, "but there is only one thing he did that I do have to question about, but I'm going to let it go since I probably don't want to know where he got a billiard cue like that…"

"Yeah," agreed May, "let's just drop this discussion and go back to the Center. We all need our rests."

Brendan responded with a nod and the two trainers began to make their way back to the Center with Beka. Misty and Edgar were the only ones who were left remaining, with Edgar still shaking with anger that the thought of Jack Striker on his mind. Misty let off a soft sigh, seeing her cousin like this, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Ed," said Misty, "let's go get out rest."

Edgar merely shrugged off his cousin's hand off of his shoulder and began walking to the Center, anger still boiling in his blood and still remaining silent. His mind, however, was in a fury of angry thoughts: 'If I ever see that brat again, he's dead. I don't care how strong he is, he's not going to take Beka away from me!'

"Edgar," said Misty, breaking his hateful thoughts as well as touching his shoulder once more.

Edgar stopped to his cousin's touch and sighed softly: "Yes Misty?"

"Hatred is a powerful, yet deadly energy that can kill one's own heart," spoke Misty to him, "if you keep holding this grudge toward that Striker boy, then you'll end up not hurting yourself, but Beka as well. She and Jack are good friends now Edgar and if you can't accept that, then…"

"Let's just drop it Misty, okay?" said Edgar solemnly and continued onward toward the Center; his hands dug deep into his pockets.

Misty merely sighed once again and followed after the others. Once Misty was gone out of sight, the portal's watery vortex began to shrink and then vanished away into the air; followed with the rock containing the ring-like design to begin to crack and then crumble down into rubble onto the ground. That way, no one else could return to that place any more…

0o0o0o0o0o0

The remaining Team Sky agents immediately rushed back onto the beach, stumbling and clambering upon the marshy sands caused by the rising tide, and desperately seeking out their cloaked ships.

"Wait!" one of the Grunts yelled out, "What about Miss. Zoey and the rest of the Elite?"

"Who cares!" another shouted, "They're probably-"

The Grunt's sentence was cut short when a loud humming noise as well as flashes of green light from above caused them to look upward. Most of the Grunts were shocked to see, rotating above them, was a giant green portal that expelled cracks of static electricity around them as well an uneasy feeling that filled their surroundings. They soon saw a flash of light expel from the portal which then followed up with four objects, that looked human-like, expel from the portal and they crashed upon the sands. The Team Sky members immediately ran up to the fallen objects as the portal closed up and vanished from sight; wondering what in the world was going on and what were the objects that fell from the sky. Under the full moon's glow, the Grunts gasped to see Zoey, atoned in a black cloak and having a shattered golden mask next to her face, Wilma, Emily, and a rather bruised and now in a leg cast Lee, all on the ground and knocked unconscious before them.

"What in blazes happened to them?!" exclaimed a Grunt in shock, "Especially Lee! He looks like he got into some kind of ugly bar fight."

Another knelt and felt Zoey's pulse from her neck: "She's still alive!"

"So are the others!" called out a few more Grunts as they felt the Elites' pulses as well.

"Quickly now!" exclaimed another Grunt in the paleness of the moon, "We have to get them back to the base!"

"Right!" a few more Grunts stated as they picked up, or in Lee's case gingerly handled, the fallen Sky members and rushed them into the jets in order to take off once again into a retreat to the base.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Far off in the region of Johto nestled the busy, industrial city of Goldenrod where many people were beginning to turn in for the night and thus thinning the street life into nothing, except for a stranger dressed in a heavy black trench coat and long pointed hat as they made their way down the street; obviously not wanted to cause a distraction or even be seen. As the person made a turn around a corner that lead down into an alley way, they suddenly stopped when they saw someone slumped against a brick wall and appearing to be unresponsive to the surroundings around them. As the coated stranger approached the slumped person, a soft gasp escaped from their lips when they saw the twenty year old laying unconscious against the wall; his trainer clothes torn and having heavy bruises and inquires to his form as well as his flaming red hair in a tangling mess.

"No, it can't be…Giovanni said he was in Hoenn…" said the stranger's voice as they revealed their feminine violet eyes to gaze at the young man's heavily inflicted form and for small strands of golden curled locks to fall along a soft female face, "…it's him, Larz…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in their bed rooms and making sure not to awaken Katie and Felicia who were fast asleep on a second bunk bed in the room, both Beka and May, now having gotten into their PJs, sat on a lower bunk of the other bunk bed and began talking to one another in low, hush whispers with the faint glow of a lamp to be beside them.

"Hey Beka," asked May, "why did Jack give you that necklace to begin with?"

"Well," said Beka, "he gave it to me because he thought I was going through a lot and, well, he thought it would make me feel better too."

"I knew he was a caring person," smiled May, but then her face turned sour when she spoke with: "Too bad Ed can't see that."

"Yeah," sighed Beka softly.

"Hey Beka," said May, "if you don't mind, can I get a better look at the necklace?"

"Sure," said Beka as she pulled the necklace from her PJ's pocket and gingerly handed it to May, "here you go."

May looked over the emerald pendent carefully with her delicate hands and smiled: "Wow Beka, it's beautiful. This must have cost him a bunch of money."

"Well," explained Beka, "Jack said he found that necklace back in the Sky Pillar from the world he comes from."

"Wow, talk about lucky then," said May with a surprised tone and then handed back the necklace to Beka, "Well, I'm glad you got something like that." May then began to giggle and blush a bit when she spoke with: "I'd probably die from happiness if Brendan gave me something like that."

"Yeah," spoke Beka softly and looked down a bit.

"What's wrong Beka?" asked May as she noticed Beka's expression.

"It's…Edgar, you know?" asked Beka, "I mean, Jack Striker and I see each other as brother and sister now that the tournament is over; but Edgar thinks Jack is in love with me or something."

"I know," sighed May, "he can get pretty jealous at times, but this time around, he's going off the deep end so to speak."

"Yeah," said Beka softly and nodded.

"Well," said May, "if it will make you feel any better, we'll talk to him tomorrow morning. We all need to get some shut eye and I think if we are refreshed and a new, then we will be much better off for when we talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright May," said Beka with a soft smile and tucked the necklace back in her PJ's pockets.

"Trust me," said May as she got up to go to her bed, "everything will be better soon." May then smiled and then went to crawl under the covers of her bed. "Good night Beka."

"Good night May," said Beka as she watched May slump down into the covers.

After taking a quick glance outside to see the stars still shimmering in her window, Beka went to click the lamp's light off and nestled into the covers of her bed as well.

"Tomorrow is a new day…" spoke Beka softly and began to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sorry Tia," spoke Benen as his eyes narrowed and his voice growing cold, "but I don't think I trust you anymore."

"B-But Benen, I…" said Tia, pleading and trying to speak to Benen.

Before Tia could even begin her sentence, Benen had gotten up and left to return back to his room for the night. Tia shamefully hung her head down, clutching the cape that draped around her shoulders tightly, and trying her best to hold back the tears that were wielding from her eyes.

'I should have never said that to him…' thought Tia mournfully and slowly got up from her seat in the lounge.

Sadly, she went back to her room and sat on her bed; thinking back on what she had just said to Benen and staring at his cape that draped in her arms. Poking a finger through one of the tears in the cape, Tia decided that maybe she could make up for what trouble she had caused tonight and quietly went to pull out her sewing kit from her bag.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, at least the guys didn't wake up," spoke Brendan in a soft whisper as he climbed up into his bunk, "so we've made a pretty good and quiet entrance huh Ed?"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Edgar as he pulled on his black night shirt over his physic chest, "let's just go to sleep…"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Ed?" asked Brendan as he peered down from his spot on the top bunk to look at Edgar, "If it's about Beka whooping your butt, I actually found that funny."

"Shut up!" yelled Edgar and smacked Brendan's forehead hard, forcing him to recoil back onto his bunk.

"Geez," muttered Brendan as he rubbed a red mark on his forehead, "little Poliwag's got the temper tonight. Well, good night Ed."

As Brendan turned in for the night, Edgar was still awake; sitting on his bed with a scolding look on his face.

"Pi-ka-chu?" asked PK meekly to his trainer.

"PK," said Edgar softly and gently reached to rub the Electric Element's ear, "why did that kid give Beka something that I would have to probably die for in order to get? Do you think she might be falling for that guy too?"

PK shook his head in disagreement, knowing that Beka would never do such a thing, but Edgar merely sighed again.

"Well buddy," said Edgar as he laid down in the bed, "we best get our rest. We have two more facilities to hit and win within the next several days."

"Pi-ka!" chimed PK in a happy cheer and nudged against Edgar's cheek, as if cheering up his trainer.

Edgar chuckled softly and tickled PK's chin gently, "You're right buddy. We have more things to worry about now that we're back, don't we?"

PK nodded softly and then let off a soft yawn, indicating he was getting pretty sleepy. Edgar smiled softly at his Pikachu and hugged him close to his form as the trainer got under the covers. After petting PK one more time, Edgar nestled into the bed a bit deeper and couldn't help but to think of the events that had occurred at the tournament as he slowly drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As she slept in her room, the PJ pocket that held Beka's necklace began to glow softly in a green aura that suddenly seemed to pour out onto the floor and cast into a small puddle. From the green light molded up a ghostly illusion of what appeared to be a fourteen year old boy with brown hair sticking out from a black baseball cap and having a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. His attire was simply consisting of a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers; nothing special or fancy that would make him stand out in a crowd. The illusion seemed to watch over Beka as she slept and he couldn't help but let off a small smile as he watched her sleep.

_"I see you got back to your own Pokemon reality safely Beka," _the illusion spoke, _"good luck in your journeys…sis…"_

With that, the illusion vanished from sight and the necklace ceased its glowing. From within her bed, Beka seemed to have sensed a familiar energy reading within her sleep and she said softly:

"Jack…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka faces off against the Battle Pike and its leader Lucy; where new dangers and the return of an ally awaits for her…


	22. Vs Lucy

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes out to Asuka-SAFAXAWN and HollisHawk for contributing to certain sections of this update.

Vs. Lucy

Being the first one in the girl's room to be fully dressed and ready for the new day, Beka stood in front of the full body mirror that hung from their door and finished adjusting her green collar over the emerald necklace so no one could see it.

"There," said Beka as she looked over her image, "I'm ready."

"Mmm…Beka, you're up again this early?" came the sleepy voice of May as she sat up in her bed and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Beka turned to see May awaking and said with a welcoming smile: "Good morning May. Yeah, it appears I'm the first one up. Of course, I have to be if I want to face off against the newest facility and earn my sixth symbol."

"You're going to the Battle Pike right?" asked May as she slipped from out of the bed.

"Yeah," said Beka with a nod.

"So what about Edgar?" asked May, "Are you going to talk to him this morning about last night?"

"Yeah, I best should," said Beka with a soft sigh, "and apologize for me flipping him over."

"I don't blame you for that Beka," said May with a serious look on her face, "that was more of a defense procedure; you shouldn't apologize for that. Edgar should be the one to apologize."

"I guess so," said Beka with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What's this?" asked Katie, who was now getting up as well and rubbing sleep from her eyes, "You and Ed got into a fight Beka?"

"Well, more like major disagreement issues than fighting," explained Beka.

Katie only giggled at Beka's statement. "Don't deny it Beka; it's the first sign of love!"

"Wh-What?" asked Beka with a slight blush on her face.

"Katie's right Beka," said May with a grin, "you and Edgar fighting is a sure sign that you're starting to like him a lot."

"Guys, quit being ridiculous," said Beka as she blush seemed to grow a bit.

"Well, you two do seem quite the pair," added in Felicia as she peered over the bunk of the bed, "I can't imagine a more perfect couple."

Beka just remained silent for a moment, her face covered in blush and her heart seeming to race at the girls' statements.

"Beka?" asked May softly as she approached her friend, "Come on, you know we're just teasing you. You know, just to cheer you up this morning."

"Heh, yeah," said Beka softly and then she turned for the door, "Well, I have a change of plans. I'm going on ahead to the Battle Pike."

"Are you not going to talk to Edgar?" asked May.

"What's there to talk about?" said Beka in a sort of icy tone and then walked out of the room, "See you guys later."

"Beka?" asked Felicia a bit worriedly, but didn't get a response back as Beka left them, "You think she'll be okay guys?"

"Oh, Beka's tough," said Katie with an encouraging smile, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. After all, we have been joking with her."

May only looked at the two with a solemn look on her face before turning to the empty doorway, thinking: 'If you only knew what she is going through…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

Near the guy's room, Garrett was the first to awaken for the day and decided to go and get a head start on breakfast. Opening the door to leave the room, Garrett noticed something on the floor and saw that it was a black cape that was neatly folded and had an enclosed letter on the top of it.

"What is this?" asked Garrett as he picked up the cape and the letter.

Garrett looked over the cape and noticed that it had been patched up and neatly sewn back together. He also looked at the letter that was entitled: **Benen**.

"Huh, someone must not know where Benen is stationed at," spoke Garrett softly and then walked over to a door right across from them.

Tapping on the door a few times, Garrett was greeted by Jack Cameron as he seemed to be prepared to go off on his own for the day.

"Hey Garrett," said Jack and then noticed the cape in his hands, "say…what are you doing with Benen's cape?"

"Well," said Garrett, "someone left it at our door this morning and I figure I'd give it back to Benen. Is he up?"

"I am," said Benen softly as he too seemed to leave for the day with Swablu on his shoulder, "what's going on?"

"Here," said Garrett as he handed Benen the cape, "this is yours with a note."

"What?" asked Benen a bit in shock and took the cape in his arms.

He was shocked to see someone had fixed his cape's tears and then noticed the note. Opening it up, Benen read over the contents of the note silently:

**Benen,**

**I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I wish I didn't say it at all. Here's your cape back, thank you for lending it to me so I could keep warm. I even fixed the torn parts so now it looks good as new. Thank you for everything.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tia Rina**

"Hey, hey Benen!" came a familiar voice over his shoulder, "Looks like you caught the eye of someone!"

Benen slowly turned to see Brendan, Garrett, and Edgar were all looking over his shoulder to read the note while Night, Jack, and Ken looked at the three with either silent, embarrassed, or confused expressions on their faces.

"Whoa Benen, what happened between you and Tia last night?" asked Edgar in a teasing manner.

Glaring at Edgar with a serious tone, Edgar's expression quickly turned to a paling, scared look. Benen then sighed, shoved the letter in his pocket, flung the cape over his shoulders, and proceeded out of the Center.

"Dude," said Garrett to Edgar, "that was totally uncalled for."

"No wonder why Beka handed you your butt last night," stated Brendan.

"No way!" said Garrett, turning to Brendan, "Beka beat the snot out of Knight?!"

"Well, not so much beat the snot out of him," said Brendan, "more like flipping him hard onto his back."

"Why did she do that?" asked Jack.

"Serves Poliwag right from trying to steal other's possessions," said Brendan as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Shut up Birch!" exclaimed Edgar and grabbed Brendan in a headlock.

"Headlocks this early in the morning?" chuckled Garrett, but that comment soon lead Garrett in another headlock as well from Edgar's free arm.

Jack and Night sighed at the sight before them while Ken giggled softly at the boys' antics: "Big Bro Ed is funny."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having grabbed a quick bite to eat as well as fully healing her Pokemon, Beka rushed out of the Center and began making her way down to the Battle Pike.

"It's good to be back here in Hoenn and battling the Frontier once again," said Beka to herself as she proceeded toward the Pike, "I can't wait to face off the leaders again."

As she continued to rush down toward the trail that lead to the Pike, the same shadowed figure watched with their red eyes as she headed down the trail. His eyes narrowed a bit and said softly: "You know what to do my friend…" With that being said, they vanished once again into the shadows of the woods as well as something black and sleek began to follow Beka's trail.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What do mean she's already gone off to the Battle Pike?!" exclaimed Edgar as he approached the girl's room and May answered the door.

"She's gone off to get her next Symbol Ed," explained May, "isn't obvious? She's going to try and get to the finals."

"Well why didn't she let me know?!" exclaimed Edgar, "I would have gone with her!"

"Edgar," said May with a narrowing gaze, "you need to talk to her and apologize to her for last night."

Edgar sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I know May…"

"Well Edgar," said May, her tone growing a bit harsh, "if you know about apologizing to her all the time, then maybe you would have gotten your act straight with her and not make her feel more hurt than better!"

Edgar was blown back by May's statement and had a shocked, yet hurt look on his face.

"M-May," stuttered Edgar at May, "how could you say such a thing to me?"

"Edgar," said May, "ever since you two reunited with each other weeks ago, you two have been doing nothing but going through an emotional roller coaster ride. Yes, I do agree Beka needs to decide who she wants to be with if she even wants to pursue a relationship but I also believe that she should decide without having to feel she has made a mistake and then regret it for the rest of her life."

"But why can't she see that I love her May?!" exclaimed Edgar, "Steven has not been there for her and yet I have always stuck by her side ever since Cerulean! How can she ever still have feelings for that jerk?!"

"Edgar, calm down," reassured May, "I know Steven hasn't been there for Beka as he needs to, but there has to be a good explanation why he hasn't been around. He is still widely recognized as a Champion."

"Well so am I and yet I've stayed close by with Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, "I've made it to and competed in many championship tournaments and yet I still have time to be with you guys!"

"I know, but-" May was about to respond but stopped when she saw Edgar heading out, "Where are you going?!"

"What does it look like May?" asked Edgar, "I'm going after Beka and compete at the Battle Pike."

"But what about-" May was once again cut off when Edgar quickly left for the door with PK tagging along side him. She sighed softly as she watched the two exit from the doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So I guess this is the place…" said Beka as she looked up at the huge entrance way of a giant building that was built like a Seviper and had its mouth widen open.

She walked into the Seviper's mouth which led down into its throat and into the darkness of the underground. Soon, she came to a stone doorway once she reached the bottom of the throat and seemed she pushed it open. The door creaked opened slowly and to begin to reveal the room before her. The room was made out of bright orange and yellow tiling with silky red curtains draping along the cream colored walls and for tiny candles to be alit upon golden stands that dotted the room. Beka cautiously stepped into the room and soon turned to hear the door behind her close shut.

"Are you here to challenge Miss. Lucy?" came a female's voice from behind Beka.

Beka turned around to see a young woman with green hair and wearing a maid outfit to approach her, her dark eyes narrow and focused upon the new arrival.

"Yes madam, I am," said Beka as she faced the woman.

The lady nodded and pointed to back where she walked from. Beka saw that two doors stood and seemed to be waiting for a visitor to step through.

"At this facility, you're luck is tested," the woman explained, "Here: two doors lead to a fifty-by-fifty chance of facing our leader. If you chose the right door, you will face her in order to win your next Battle Symbol. If you chose the wrong door, you will be tested again to see if your luck can survive our challenge…"

"Challenge?" asked Beka as she raised an eyebrow to the woman's last statement.

"That is all I can say challenger," the woman said to her, "I wish you good luck. Now please choose…"

The woman stepped back and allowed Beka to choose one of the doors. Beka walked up to the door to her right and decided to take that one. She then turned the knob of the door, opened it, and stepped inside and once entering, the door slammed shut behind her. Just as she was entering the door, Edgar and PK immediately reached into the main lobby of the Pike and saw Beka stepping into the door.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar as he watched her step through, but it was too late for her to hear him as the door closed behind her. Edgar let off a soft growl and began to run toward the door in which she entered.

The woman turned to face Edgar and spoke with: "Are you here to challenge Miss. Lucy?"

"Yeah, I am," said Edgar, "but I need to go after my friend! Let me pass!"

"You must take one of these doors to face our leader," said the woman, "This will test-"

"I already know which one I want to take!" exclaimed Edgar and reached for the right door's knob.

Edgar opened it and then ran inside, causing the door to close once he got in.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar into the darkness of the room, "Beka! Where are you?!"

"Who is this Beka…?" asked a voice from the other end of the darkness, causing Edgar to become a bit surprised.

"Who are you?" asked Edgar as he squinted his eyes to the darkness, "I can't tell…"

A spotlight soon shone down upon a certain section of the room and Edgar saw that a girl with long brownish-gray and red hair, narrow red eyes and wearing a purple biker attire with a Seviper diamond belt wrapped around her waist to slowly stepped into the light, a cunning smirk pressed to her face.

"Wait, you're not Beka…" said Edgar as he saw her.

"Of course not," said the girl as she pulled out a Pokeball, "I am the Pike Queen Lucy and it seems that your luck is now resting within my hands…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Beka looked out around her surroundings, she saw that she had entered into a huge room that had massive stone walls lined in a very odd manner throughout the room, sort of in the ways of a labyrinth.

'So is this the challenge I need to take in order to face the leader?' thought Beka as she looked down into the entrance way of the maze, 'Well, only one way to find out…'

Beka began to enter and navigate her way through the dark, damp, and hazy maze that smelled of mold growing on the walls as well as a murky decay of plant life that seemed to be withering along the wall's stone exteriors. For several minutes she trekked through the mysterious maze and soon came to realize that she was gradually becoming lost. With a sweat-drop of nervousness quietly falling behind the back of her head, she began to notice something from up ahead in the darkened paths. The hallways of the maze from up ahead began to fill with a black mist of sorts and seemed to grow thicker as she got closer to it.

"What's with this mist…?" asked Beka softly as she slowly began to walk through it.

As she sank deeper into the mist, her breath seemed to grow shallow of oxygen and started coughing violently. Covering her nose, Beka ran out back the way she came in to reclaim back her oxygen as she felt the mist start to thin back down. With her hand pressed hard to the damp wall, Beka gasped for a moment to recover from the mist and turned to look back at it.

"Well I guess I can't go that way," Beka spoke, "I best find another way."

With that, Beka began to step up her walk into a run, now in a panic to find a way out of the maze. As she ran, she suddenly felt the same tightening in her chest and quickly glanced over her shoulder. To her shock, the same black mist was beginning to follow her where she ran and this caused her to grow more terrified. Like prey trying to hopelessly escape from the predator, Beka kept running down passageways after passageways; every so often hitting dead ends and returning back to familiar corners in the maze with the same black mist following her. She began to panic more, now lost and scared as thin tears began to wield from her eyes as she felt trapped in the huge maze.

"I gotta find a way out…but where?!" she exclaimed as she ran more.

Suddenly, Beka felt something stopped her right foot suddenly and she began to fall. She felt something slimy and slick make impact to her face and chest before she collapsed to the ground; obviously, she had tripped over something.

"AH!" she screamed as she fell and then grunted in pain when she hit the cold wet floor, "Oh man…that hurt…" she moaned as she slowly got back up and began to rub her chest a bit.

When Beka lifted her head up, she soon found herself face-to-face with a Milotic, apparently wild, and it didn't seemed pleased with someone tripping over it. Beka soon began to grow terrified again at the sight of the enraged Water Element as she saw its gills flaring out, the hair-like fins on its head prickling out, and it beginning to unleash a deadly hiss; bearing rows of small razor-like teeth.

"I…I'm so sorry Milotic!" said Beka as she tried to bow her head in forgiveness and slowly backing away from it, "I d-didn't mean to trip on you…I-I got lost and panicked and I didn't see you and..."

The Milotic let out another deadly hiss and then dove down to snap at Beka with its shark-like jaws.

"AH!" screamed Beka in fear and quickly dodged to her right as the Milotic slither by when went down to attack.

She then turned to see the Milotic twisting around from behind in order to strike again and that was went she grabbed a Pokeball from her belt. Seeing this happen, the wild Milotic swung its thick, scaled tail across the back of Beka's legs hard and caused the trainer to trip once more onto the ground and land on her back with another grunt of pain escaping from her lips. The Milotic then swung with its fanned tail and flicked the Pokeball out of her hand, followed by within one fluid movement, wrapped itself around Beka's body and began constricting her in its coils. Beka screamed for the Milotic to let her go as she felt the Water Element bound onto her and desperately began wriggling in the Milotic's grip to pry herself free or to reach for another one of her Pokeballs. Feeling her move around within its bind, the Milotic squeezed harder so its new found prey would not escape. Beka let out a gasp of air as she felt her insides beginning to cave in and her oxygen escaping from her body. She was soon beginning to feel light-headed and weak as the bind tightened around her; causing her to begin to feel darkness overcome her. As she near losing consciousness, she heard what sounded like a distant howl that could make anyone's blood curl to the sound as it echoed through out the hallways of the maze. Beka tried to stay awake, but was feeling limp in the Milotic's grip; her eyelids growing heavy. Before she lost herself to the darkness, snarling and roaring noises filled the area where she was at that sounded like two furious beast mercilessly attacking each other as well as feel something hard slamming against her side and back.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Moments later, a sore, throbbing feeling caused her to open her eyes and moan to the sensations of pain through out her body and the back of her head. She weakly opened her hazel eyes to find herself on her back and staring at the dimly lighted ceiling as well as feeling the moisture of the blocked floor beginning to soak in her clothes and hair.

"What happened…?" asked Beka in a weak voice.

Just then, something long and snout-like began to probe around her face and sniffing in a very heavy manner as a pair of red eyes gleamed over her in concern and curiosity.

"Gah!" screamed Beka in surprisement.

"Doom!" the creature spoke and began to happily lick her face.

Beka began to laugh as the creature licked her face and caused her to sit up as became more aware of her surroundings. The creature backed away a bit and looked at her with a happy manner on its face, with Beka realizing that it was a Houndoom that was now facing her, and it seemed very familiar. As Beka was about to speak, she saw the Houndoom run over to a certain part of the area, pick up something, and toted it back to her. Beka saw that in the Houndoom's jaws was her Pokeball that the Milotic smacked out of her hands when she was attacked.

"You found my Pokeball," said Beka as she took the Pokeball and smiled at the Houndoom, "Thank you very much. Oh…but where is that Milotic at…?"

Houndoom nodded its head toward a certain direction and caused Beka to see that the Milotic lied knocked out a few yards away and from the looks of it; it wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Beka sweat-dropped at the Milotic's damage inflicted upon it.

"Oh man…" she spoke and slowly got up, "…but I'm lucky that Milotic didn't kill me."

Houndoom began to stretch a bit, shake its glossy fur, and then trotted toward a direction in the maze. It then stopped and turned to look at Beka from its shoulder, wondering if Beka was coming with it.

"Maybe that Houndoom can, wait, maybe it is helping me out," said Beka as she clipped her Pokeball to her belt.

Beka began to follow Houndoom, but was suddenly stopped when she felt a sharp pain stab her on her right side and caused her to yell in pain; forcing herself to press up against the nearest wall and gasp for air. The Houndoom bounded up to and looked at her with concern in its red eyes.

"Oh man," said Beka as she winced and grabbed her right side, "that Milotic sure got me." She then laughed a bit, but then stopped as the laughter made her side hurt more.

The Houndoom whined softly as it heard Beka in pain and then walked over behind her. Beka then felt Houndoom slip between her legs and found herself with her feet off the ground and sitting upon the Houndoom's back.

"You…you want to carry me?" asked Beka in a surprised manner to the Houndoom's offer.

Houndoom let off a soft growl and leaned its head back to her, trying to get her to hold onto its horns. Beka nodded, understanding what it was trying to do, and then grabbed a hold of the Houndoom's horns. Feeling her fingers around its horns, the Houndoom took off running down into the darkness of the maze; easily going through various turns and corners of the maze as if it had been in this puzzling room a thousand times over.

'Wow, this Houndoom knows its way around here,' thought Beka, 'but maybe it can smell its way around or sense the wind movements in here.'

Beka held on tighter as the Houndoom leaped over to dodge a wild Seviper as it seemed prepared to strike as well as passing over various Pokemon that seemed to make the maze their home.

'I wonder why there are Pokemon living down here?' asked Beka in her mind.

Beka then saw that Houndoom soon grew to a stop as the maze opened up to a medium-sized room that was filled with the same black mist that had seemed to follow her from before.

"It's that same mist," said Beka softly and then thought of something, "hmm, Houndoom, do you think a Flamethrower can clear the mist?"

"Hound!" the Fire/Dark Element barked and spat out a stream of fire through the mist, seeming to clear it a bit.

"Now try an Odor Sleuth!"

The Houndoom concentrated for a bit by sniffing the air intensely with its nose and then unleashed a chilling howl. The mist soon cleared to reveal a Dusclops and something red and black levitate in the room before them. Before Beka could look at the mysterious 'something', it quickly darted away from sight and caused her to focus on the Dusclops that was beginning to come after them.

"What was that?" asked Beka, but then noticed the Dusclops coming toward them, "Well, let's worry what's before us. Houndoom, get ready!"

The Houndoom began to growl at the Dusclops with its black fur beginning to prickle and then lunged at the Ghost Element with its fangs bared.

"Houndoom, use Crunch!" exclaimed Beka.

Houndoom's fangs began to glow in a black aura that soon landed hard on Dusclops' side and then began to shake violently as it bit down harder on the ghost. Houndoom then flinged its head to the side and caused the Dusclops to crash hard and knocked out onto the floor.

"Great job Houndoom!" exclaimed Beka and petted the dog Pokemon's head in praise.

Houndoom gave out a muffled growl and then began to run again, leaping through the red curtains that lead into a new room. The room that they entered was the same as the others before they entered the maze with a door waiting before them.

"Is this…?" asked Beka softly, but was cut off by a whispery male voice that seemed to press close to her right ear.

"Beyond here is the final room, ma'lady…" the voice spoke.

Unnoticed to Beka, the mysterious 'something' from earlier darted from under Houndoom's feet and back through the curtains.

"Huh?" asked Beka as she felt something dart from behind and turned to see nothing from behind, not even the curtains wavering to the thing's movement, "What was that?!"

She suddenly turned back around when she felt Houndoom begin to make its way toward the door, currently not paying attention to the events that occurred only seconds ago. It then reached the door and then turned to look at Beka, wondering if she was ready to go on. Beka, now feeling better after the attack, climbed off of Houndoom's back and approached the door. She then reached out and turned to knob as it slowly creaked inwards.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Snorlax, go!" called out Lucy as she threw out her first Pokeball.

From a surge of white light materialized a Snorlax onto the field and readied for battle. "Snor-lax!" the huge Pokemon bellowed.

"Heavymetal, come on out and help me out!" called out Edgar as he threw out his first Pokeball as well to reveal it as his Metagross.

"Me-ta-gross!" called out Heavymetal in a deep voice.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. Pike Queen Lucy's Snorlax**_

_**This is a three-on-three battle with no time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Snorlax, start off with Brick Break!"

Snorlax stood up and on its huge padded feet; it began to run at Heavymetal with its left hand extended out and glowing in a reddish-brown aura.

"Heavymetal, dodge and use Hammer Arm!"

Heavymetal levitated up within the air and hovered pass Snorlax as it came in with its Brick Break attack. It then got behind Snorlax and with its right arm extended out; Heavymetal swung its arm down onto Snorlax's shoulder and caused the behemoth Pokemon to tumble down onto its stomach. Thin red aura streams suddenly feel around Heavymetal as its Speed decreased and caused Lucy to smirk.

"Snorlax, use Shock Wave!"

Snorlax clambered back up onto its feet and then unleashed a surge of electricity from its body that smacked Heavymetal in the face and sent it skidding back a bit on the field.

"Heavymetal, hang tight!"

Heavymetal dug its sharp steel claws into the ground to brace its fall and ended up catching itself from falling.

"Snorlax, use Earthquake!"

Snorlax leapt up into the air and then landed back hard onto the field, causing massive shockwaves to admit from its point of landing and for a massive surge of white energy to blare from the shockwaves and aim toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, use Earthquake to counter!"

Heavymetal reared up onto its back legs, aimed its front legs toward the ground, and then brought them back down hard onto the ground; sending out the same shockwaves from the point of impact and followed up with the same surge of white light that blared toward Snorlax's attack. The two flares of light made impact and caused a massive shakeup to occur, followed by a thick cloud of dirt to be kicked up into the air. As the dirt settled, a line of rocks and eroded battle field was jagged and leveled in certain places along the center of the battlefield. Lucy smiled softly at how the battle was going and continued on with the attacks.

"Snorlax, now use Shadow Ball!"

Snorlax opened its mouth to create a ghostly sphere of energy that blared out toward Heavymetal with black and purple electricity crackling as it flew.

"Heavymetal, Hammer Arm all the way through!"

Heavymetal lifted off the ground again and raised its right arm up as it flew toward the Shadow Ball. With a swing downward, Heavymetal decimated the Shadow Ball with a swing of its Hammer Arm attack and then swung its arm back around to reposition back in a raised manner. Snorlax and Lucy were caught by surprise by the attack's strength and were about to go on the defense when Heavymetal reached within range of Snorlax and swung its arm downward, connecting the attack with Snorlax's forehead. The Hammer Arm sent Snorlax smashing down hard onto the field and being knocked out to the attack's power.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," called out a referee who was dressed in a maid outfit like her other members in the Pike, "Metagross is the winner!"

"Alright!" cheered out Edgar, "Great job buddy!"

"Gross!" Heavymetal nodded with a smile on its face.

Lucy recalled back Snorlax, thanked it, and then sent out her next Pokemon to do battle.

"Gyarados, go!"

In a surge of white light materialized a Gyarados onto the field and hissed as it entered onto the battlefield. Heavymetal soon had another stream of red auras fall from around it to indicate its Attack was dropped due to Gyarados' Intimidate ability.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Metagross, Heavymetal, vs. PQ Lucy's Gyarados**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Gyarados, begin with Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados raised up into the air and slithered toward Heavymetal with its tail beginning to glow in a blue aura and then swung out the attack at Heavymetal in which it connected with the Steel/Psychic Element and sent it tumbling back.

"Don't give up Heavymetal, use Hyper Beam!"

Heavymetal opened its mouth to form a charged sphere of golden light within the steel jaws and then unleashed a beam of golden, hyperactive light toward Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Surf!"

Rearing up and unleashing a roaring hiss, Gyarados' body began to glow in a blue aura that caused a wave of water to arise from underneath it and over tower toward Heavymetal. The Surf attack connected with the Hyper Beam and caused the two attacks to burst upon impact; the heat and energy from the Hyper Beam absorbing into the Surf and thus making the Surf evaporate quickly into steam. Edgar wiped his brow as the room grew humid as Lucy crossed her arms as the battle was still continuing on.

"Now Gyarados, use Earthquake!"

Gyarados let its cream-colored underbelly scales tap the ground with caused shockwaves to form from underneath it and for a surge of white light to blare toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, Iron Defense!"

Heavymetal began to luster in a bright metallic light that caused blue auras to rise around its form as its Defense increased rapidly and greatly. The Earthquake attack hit Heavymetal and caused minimal its true damage onto the Metagross, but Edgar saw his Pokemon appear to be on the last of its legs and causing Lucy's smile to grow a bit wider.

"Gyarados, use Brine!"

Gyarados' body once again began to glow in a blue aura that caused it to rear up and shoot out a surge of water toward Heavymetal.

"Heavymetal, use Agility!"

Heavymetal blurred from sight from the Brine attack as the Water Element move carved into the battlefield. The Steel/Psychic Element then reappeared and began to hover from side to side around Gyarados as a blue aura began to climb around it; indicating its Speed beginning to climb.

"Gyarados, Dark Pulse!"

Gyarados' purple eyes began to glow in a red light as it opened its jaws to form and unleash a black ball of energy out onto the field. The Dark Pulse hit the ground and then shattered into several black blurs of shadow as each one raced across the field and two of the surges to hit Heavymetal out of its Agility and forcing it to crash to the ground.

"Heavymetal!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now finish this off with Earthquake!" proclaimed Lucy.

Gyarados once again hit onto the ground and unleashed Earthquake onto the field, this time catching Heavymetal and causing serious damage to the Metagross. Heavymetal collapsed to the ground due to the intense attack and fainted on the spot.

"Metagross is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Gyarados is the winner!"

Edgar held out his Pokeball to recall Heavymetal, thanked it for a job well done, and then turned to look at his companion on his shoulder.

"PK, you're up buddy," said Edgar.

"Pi-ka-chu!" PK chimed and then jumped onto the field.

"A Pikachu huh?" asked Lucy with a soft smile, "Very interesting…"

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. PQ Lucy's Gyarados**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Gyarados, begin the match with Giga Impact!"

Gyarados reared up for a moment as its body began to glow in a bright aura and then lunged forward at PK.

"PK, use Agility!"

PK quickly dodged to his right as the rampaging Gyarados slithered by and almost slammed into a wall. As PK dashed into certain locations in the gym room, a blue aura grew around its form to indicate his Speed was rising greatly.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall!"

Gyarados' body began to glow once again in a blue aura and unleashed a devastating hiss that caused a wall of water to arch from behind it and to come down upon PK.

"PK, use Thunder!"

PK's red cheeks began to squeeze out electrical sparks that soon unleashed throughout its body and caused a massive arch of lighting to blast head-on with the Waterfall. The force of the Thunder caused the Waterfall to burst as well as letting several streams of electricity quickly flow up the liquid current and nail Gyarados with the powerful attack; causing it to let out a devastating hiss of pain and for it to wince.

"Gyarados!" exclaimed Lucy, "Are you alright?!"

Gyarados began to shake to the shock of the attack as it was currently in a numb state to respond.

"Gyarados, do you think you could perform Brine again?"

Gyarados tried to move due to the aftermath of Thunder, but winced in pain; showing that it was clearly paralyzed. Edgar took the opportunity for PK to attack.

"PK, now use Thunderbolt!"

PK unleashed another surge of electricity, this stream a bit milder than Thunder, and allowed it to hit Gyarados square in the chest; causing it to once again roar in pain and then tumbling back hard to indicate it had fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Pikachu is the winner!"

"Alright PK!" cheered out Edgar as PK waved back to his trainer.

Lucy quietly recalled back Gyarados, thanked it for a job well done, and threw out her final Pokeball.

"Don't think our luck has run out yet!" called out Lucy as she threw her last Pokeball, "Steelix, go!"

From the final Pokeball that flew from her hand expelled a white surge that materialized into a massive Steelix, a Ground/ Steel Element that looked like a metallic snake with huge jaws and black eyes, as it unleashed a powerful roar when it appeared. PK winced a bit at the sight of the Steelix but quickly regained composure as he saw his trainer ready to finish up the battle.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. PQ Lucy's Steelix**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Steelix, use Giga Impact!"

Steelix, just like Gyarados, coated its body in a pink aura and then dove down toward PK in order to hit him with its attack.

"PK, dodge and use Grass Knot!"

PK leap out of the way of the attack as Steelix crashed hard onto the battlefield. PK then landed behind Steelix and seemed to form a green rope in its small yellow hands and then swing it around his head like a lasso. PK then swung out the Grass Knot attack around Steelix's head to let it rest around its neck and PK began to pull at it. Lucy merely smirked.

"Steelix, toss it around!"

Steelix suddenly sprung awake from the attack and lashed its head around, causing PK to be flying around in the air as it held onto the Grass Knot rope and yelled as he began to spin around the room on the rope. Edgar paled at what was before him and quickly called out:

"PK, let go!"

PK merely shook his head as he knew he would go flying if he did let go of the rope. Lucy laughed at the sight and then called out another move.

"Now Steelix, use Dig!"

Steelix lowered its head and dove down into the ground as PK's grip from the Grass Knot slipped and he ended up crashing onto the ground hard.

"PK, get up!"

PK staggered back up onto his feet, but then he felt the ground from under his yellow paws sink and then surge upwards rapidly. PK yelled as Steelix nailed him in the stomach with its Dig attack and caused him to crash harder onto the ground.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar in a shocking manner.

"Now Steelix, finish with Stone Edge!"

Steelix slammed its thick steel tail upwards to send forth a sharp brigade of rocks that pelted hard into PK's side and causing the small electric mouse Pokemon to be sent back flying the wall behind Edgar and for it to collapse to the ground; knocked out by the blow.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Steelix is the winner!"

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar once more and ran up to scoop up his Pikachu in his arms, "PK, are you alright buddy…?"

"Pi-ka…" said PK weakly as it opened his dark brown eyes to see his trainer looking down upon him in concern.

"Oh PK," said Edgar with a soft smile and hugged his Pokemon, "I'm proud of you. Good job buddy."

PK let off a soft, yet weak cry as Edgar hugged him. Edgar then placed PK against the wall behind him so he could rest and returned back up into the trainer's box.

"So trainer," said Lucy, "let's see if your luck can win you in this final round."

"Oh, I know it will!" said Edgar and whipped out his last Pokeball and then tossing it into the air, "Inferno, come on out and help me out!"

From Edgar's final Pokeball emerged Inferno as it let out a draconic bellow to show he was ready for a fight.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. PQ Lucy's Steelix**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Steelix, begin this match with Stone Edge!"

As before, Steelix sliced its thick iron tail through the ground and sent up a brigade of rocks flying toward Inferno.

"Inferno, dodge those rocks and use Overheat!"

Inferno spread out his large wings and kicked up into the air as he evaded the Stone Edge attack as it sliced through the air. He then arched up his long neck, opened his mouth, and unleashed a massive surge of fiery light that slammed hard into Steelix's head and caused the Iron Snake Pokemon to roar in pain and shrivel back a bit. After Overheat's damaged was delivered, a stream of red light veiled around Inferno to show his Special Attack had dropped dramatically.

"Steelix, use Ice Fang!"

Steelix shook off the Overheat attack and lunged at Inferno, clamping its massive jaws into Inferno's right wing and causing a sheeting of ice to over take the Fire/ Flying Element's wing. Inferno let out a painful roar as it felt his weight drop dramatically to one side and began fall downwards fast.

"Inferno! Break out with Steel Wing!"

Inferno's wings began to glow in a bright metallic light that caused the ice on his right wing to crack and eventually break apart, causing him to regain his balance in the air and to let off a roar to his opponent.

"Impressive," said Lucy, "now Steelix, use Frustration!"

With an enraged look upon its face, Steelix lunged up at Inferno with its huge teeth bared and ready to tear up its opponent.

"Inferno, use Ember!"

Inferno unleashed a pelting storm of fireballs down upon Steelix that caused minimal to Steelix, but forced it to retreat back as the fire began to dent into its giant metal head. Lucy took notice and gritted her teeth.

'So that kid used Overheat as a way to soften Steelix's steel body, I have to finish this quickly!' she thought and then called out: "Steelix, use Stone Edge once more!"

Steelix began to prep up for its attack once more, but Lucy began to notice Edgar having a smirk on his face and caused her to be puzzled.

"Inferno, use Air Slash on Inferno's head!"

Inferno dove down quickly at Steelix as it prepared to attack and slammed a massive surge of wind that built up along his body to nail Steelix once more in the head and for it to flinch.

"No Steelix!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now Inferno!" called out Edgar, "Finish this off with Flamethrower!"

Inferno unleashed another massive surge of fire that streamed through the air and nailed Steelix hard in the head once again. The force and power of the attack caused Steelix to crash hard into the ground and for it to faint.

"Steelix is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Charizard is the winner! The victory of this battle belongs to Edgar Knight!"

"Alright Inferno!" called out Edgar as he ran up and hugged his Charizard around the neck, "You were awesome buddy!"

"Char!" Inferno growled in happiness to his trainer's praise.

"Well now," said Lucy as she walked up to Edgar, "I must say; Lady Luck had must have given you her blessing for you to win a battle here at the Pike." She then fingered into her pocket and held out a small gold badge with a square shaped emblem to him, "Here is your reward for the Pike, the Luck Symbol."

"Wow, thank you Lucy," said Edgar and took the badge with a smile.

"Not a problem," smirked Lucy but then notice something was up with Edgar, "Something wrong?"

"My friend Beka!" Edgar exclaimed, "She's here in the Battle Pike and I can't find her! Do you know where-?"

"Edgar?" came a voice from behind a curtain, causing Edgar and Lucy to see Beka and a Houndoom tumble out from a curtain that was concealing a doorway.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar and ran up to hug her tightly, "I'm so glad you're-"

"AH! That hurts!!" screamed Beka as her right side began to hurt again due to Edgar's tight hug.

Edgar immediately put her down and looked at her concerned as she held her right side: "Beka? What's wrong?"

"Is that your Houndoom?" asked Lucy with a narrow gazed at the Houndoom that was gently sniffing Beka's right side.

Edgar took notice too at the Fire/Dark Element as Beka spoke: "Well, to be honest, it's a friend of mine."

"Well, you're only allowed to bring three Pokemon into the Battle Pike," said Lucy, "So if you want to continue, you'll have to tell it to go home."

"I understand," said Beka and looked to Houndoom. She then knelt down and hugged it close to her, "Houndoom, thank you for helping me."

Houndoom began to whimper softly, trying to see if it could help Beka out more. Beka took pity upon it and then turned to Lucy.

"Can Houndoom at least stay and watch as I battle?" she asked.

"I suppose," shrugged Lucy, "You'll have to put it on a leash or something, just to be sure it will not interfere in our battle."

"Isn't that kind of distrusting in manner?" asked Beka, a bit aggravated at what Lucy was saying, "I don't want to chain up Houndoom and I give you my word that it will not interfere."

"I see…" said Lucy and pulled out a Pokeball, "…very well, if that Houndoom interferes with our battle; then you will automatically be disqualified and have to retake the Pike Challenge again."

Beka nodded softly and took up a Pokeball of her own.

"Hey Beka," said Edgar, seeming a bit down in his voice.

"Yeah?" asked Beka, not bothering to look at him.

"Um…g-good luck in your battle," spoke Edgar softly and then proceeded to walk along the side lines.

As he went to take his spot along the side of the battlefield, he noticed the Houndoom walking along side him and then sat down to watch the battle. Edgar looked at the Houndoom and nodded softly.

'Smart Pokemon,' he thought, 'but why was it with Beka?'

"Go Shuckle!" exclaimed Lucy and threw out her Pokeball.

From her first Pokeball expelled a white flare that materialized into a Rock/ Bug Element that looked like a worm-like creature housed in a reddish and gray designed shell with tube-like legs bracing it up.

"Shuc-kle!" grunted the Shuckle as it readied for battle.

Beka threw out her first Pokeball as well and called forth: "Dratini, I choose you!"

From her Pokeball materialized Dratini and gave out a cry of joy as it sprung from the field and curled around Beka's neck. Beka laughed softly as Lucy smirked.

"A Dratini," Lucy spoke, "a very cute Pokemon to be using in this battle," her tone then grew serious, "however, let's just see if you're luck will hold out in this battle…"

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Dratini vs. PQ Lucy's Shuckle**_

_**This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Shuckle, begin with Sludge Bomb!"

Shuckle opened its small mouth to unleash a gunk of purple sludge that flung out toward Dratini with toxic fumes trailing from behind.

"Dratini, dodge and use Shock Wave!"

Dratini sprung out of the way from Sludge Bomb as the toxic attack made impact to the ground and bubbled away the area where it made impact. Dratini's body then began to glow in a yellow aura that caused a lighting bolt to shoot up into the ceiling and began forming dark clouds above the field near Shuckle. Then, hundreds of streams of lighting bolts rained down upon Shuckle and struck the Rock/ Bug Element hard.

"Shuckle, use Façade to break free!"

Shuckle withdrew into its shell and began to spin away and broke out of the Shock Wave attack. It then spun forward and struck Dratini hard, sending her back tumbling toward Beka.

"Dratini, use Blizzard!"

Dratini halted herself by digging the tip of her tail into the ground to regain back her balance and then proceeded to unleash a massive gust of snowy wind toward Shuckle and struck it hard with the icy attack.

"Shuckle, Earthquake!"

Shuckle raised up upon its long tube feet and then smashed hard into the ground with its rock shell. By doing so, shockwaves were emitted from the point of impact and caused a surge of white energy to expel from under Shuckle and surge toward Dratini. The Earthquake struck Dratini and sent her once again tumbling back across the field.

"Don't give up!" cheered out Beka, "Try using your Aqua Tail!"

Dratini shook off the damage from the attack and sprung out toward Shuckle with her tail glowing in a blue aura.

"Now use Hidden Power Shuckle!"

Shuckle's body began glowing in a white light that caused several white orbs to dance around its form and then be sent out shooting across various parts of the field. With Dratini being close to her opponent, she took the Hidden Power attack and cried out even more in pain as she was sent careening back toward Beka and landed back at her trainer's feet in defeat.

"Dratini is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Shuckle is the winner!"

"Dratini!" exclaimed Beka and picked up her Pokemon, "Are you alright?!"

"Draaa…" said Dratini meekly as she softly opened her dark violet eyes to see her trainer.

Beka smiled softly at her Pokemon and hugged her. "Good effort my friend," she spoke, "you deserve a good rest."

Beka recalled back Dratini and then stood back up as she brought forth another Pokeball into her hand. She then threw it out and called forth: "Milotic, I choose you!"

From her new Pokeball came forth Milotic as she gave out a heavenly cry to commence with the battle.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Milotic vs. PQ Lucy's Shuckle**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Shuckle, commence with another Earthquake!"

Shuckle unleashed another powerful Earthquake attack toward its new opponent Milotic.

"Milotic, get up into the air and use Dragon Pulse!"

Milotic curled up upon her long scaly tail and sprung off of the ground as she dodged the Earthquake attack. She then arched her neck back, opened her mouth, and unleashed a powerful green sphere of light toward Shuckle.

"Shuckle, Withdraw!"

Shuckle immediately shrunk back into its rock shell and allowed the Dragon Pulse to hit it. The blast caused the withdrawn Pokemon to be sent careening up into the air and slam hard into the wall behind Lucy and for it to slowly roll back onto the battlefield. When the shell came to a stop, Shuckle expelled out with a staggering bob to its head and legs as if it had been sent on a roller coaster ride.

"So the force of the attack has gotten it dizzy…" spoke Lucy softly at the sight, "…quite impressive."

"Now Milotic, use Blizzard!"

Milotic opened her mouth to unleash a massive blast of icy wind that struck hard into Shuckle and caused massive damage to the Mold Pokemon as well as incasing it in a block of ice.

"Shuckle!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now Milotic," called out Beka, "go in with your combination of Iron Tail and Aqua Tail: Metallic Illusion Tail!"

"What…?" asked Edgar softly as he blinked at what Beka just said, "Did she just say a combination move?!"

"Hound!" Houndoom nodded as he wagged his tail back and forth in excitement.

Milotic slithered out toward Shuckle with her scaled tail shimmering in a metallic light and then swung it out toward the frozen Shuckle. When her Iron Tail made impact with the ice block, it shattered and set Shuckle free; only for it to feel the metallic burn of the Steel Element attack against it. After she delivered the swing to Shuckle, Milotic brought back her tail again and caused it this time to gleam in a blue light and she threw her tail out once more; impacting Shuckle yet again. The power and force of the blow sent Shuckle crashing and tumbling hard onto the field and thus causing it to faint.

"Shuckle is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Yes!" cheered Beka, "Awesome job Milotic!"

"Mi-lo!" chimed Milotic as she blushed bashfully and waved to her trainer with her fanned tail.

Lucy recalled back her Shuckle and thanked it for a job well done before throwing out her next Pokeball.

"Milotic, go!" Lucy called out as she revealed her very own Milotic out upon the field.

Beka and Milotic gasped at Lucy's very own Milotic, but then put on a serious face as they prepared for battle.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Milotic vs. PQ Lucy's Milotic**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Milotic," called out Lucy, "use Water Pulse!"

Lucy's Milotic lifted up its head to unleash a powerful sphere of water toward Beka's Milotic.

"Milotic," called out Beka, "use Hidden Power!"

Milotic's body began to glow in a white aura that caused tiny orbs of light to surround her form and then shoot out the attack toward Lucy's side of the field. Most of the Hidden Power spheres made impact with Water Pulse and halted the attack from reaching Beka's Milotic while the other spheres pelted into Lucy's Milotic and caused it to flinch back a bit.

"Milotic," called out Lucy, "use Avalanche!"

Lucy's Milotic began to glow in an icy blue aura that caused it to give out a powerful cry and for a massive downpour of heavy snow to come barreling down toward Beka's Milotic from the sky.

"Oh man," said Edgar as he felt shockwaves of the powerful Ice attack, "that is powerful…Beka…"

"Now Milotic," called out Beka, "Protect!"

Milotic unleashed a golden shield of light to penetrate around its form and block the Avalanche attack from causing it any damage and causing the entire field to become caked in a fresh snowfall as it poured from Protect's shield and gushed around the trainers' knees.

"Milotic," called out Lucy, "use Blizzard!"

Lucy's Milotic opened its mouth to unleash its own Blizzard attack out toward Beka's and thus whipping out the snowy attack toward its opponent.

"Milotic," called out Beka, "Blizzard it back!"

Beka's Milotic unleashed another powerful Blizzard attack that whipped hard into the oncoming Blizzard and caused the two attacks to negate each other off. From Lucy's side of the field, her Milotic seemed to grow agitated with Beka's Milotic and began to cringe in anger, its long hair-like appendages prickling out and its ruby eyes narrowing. Beka's Milotic on the other hand, merely lifted up her fan-like tail and used it to conceal a part of her face as she bashed her beautiful eyes; sort of giggling a bit in her fluttering nature. This caused Lucy's Milotic to lose it and it automatically lunged at Beka's Milotic.

"Milotic!" exclaimed Lucy as her Pokemon surged at Beka's and seemed ready to go in and shred its opponent.

"Milotic, use-huh?!" asked Beka as she saw her Milotic recoil back in defense and then lunged at Lucy's Milotic.

The two Water Elements began to duke it out in a fighting of either coiling each other, biting into their upper parts of the body that wasn't housed by scales, snapping at their gills, smacking each other with their fanned tails, and other various physical blows that caused Lucy, Beka, Edgar, and even Houndoom to sweat drop at the scene as if they were watching a wrestling match.

"Brutal…" spoke Edgar softly as he saw the fight cloud of snow beginning to rise and consume the two Pokemon as they brawled more.

"Um, should we stop this Lucy?!" asked Beka from across the field.

"Well, it looks like the fight might be dying down right now…" spoke Lucy as she notice the snow cloud starting to settle down.

Beka looked to see the same thing as well as sweat dropping even more as she saw both hers and Lucy's Milotics knocked out on the snow and looking like they had been in a nasty bar fight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this round is a tie!"

Both trainers recalled back their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and thanked them for a job well done. The two trainers then picked up their next Pokeballs and threw them out, calling forth:

"Seviper, go!"

From a surge of white light expelled out a Seviper upon the battle field and awaiting for battle.

"Se-vi-per!" the Poison Element hissed as it flicked its tongue out a bit.

"Flygon, I choose you!"

From another surge of white light expelled out Beka's Flygon out upon the field as he levitated upon his massive diamond shaped wings.

"Fly!" Flygon cried out.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Flygon vs. PQ Lucy's Seviper**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Seviper, begin with Sludge Bomb!"

Seviper opened its mouth up to unleash a powerful Sludge Bomb attack out toward Flygon as he continued to still levitate above the battlefield.

"Flygon, dodge and use Earthquake!"

Flygon shot up into the air to avoid the Sludge Bomb as it burned away on the battlefield's ground. He then dove down toward the ground, performed a somersault, and slammed his long green tail hard into the ground, unleashed his Earthquake attack toward Seviper.

"Seviper, jump up and strike with Hidden Power!"

Seviper climbed up upon its red bladed tail and then, just like Milotic did, sprung up into the air to avoid contact with Earthquake. It then began to glow in a white light and unleashed its Hidden Power attack down upon Flygon.

"Flygon, counter with Secret Power!"

Flygon opened his mouth to unleash a surge of white arrows that spun in a orderly format and shot through Seviper's Hidden Power move as it came down toward Flygon.

"Now Sludge Bomb again!"

Seviper opened its mouth once more and unleashed another Sludge Bomb attack and made impact into Flygon's face and splattered toxic gunk all over its head and neck. This forced Flygon to land and tried to shake off the nasty sludge as well as scraping his head hard on the ground to remove it.

"Flygon!" exclaimed Beka as she saw her Pokemon flail with the Sludge Bomb attack impact on his face.

"Now Body Slam it Seviper!"

Seviper, since it was still within the air, aimed itself toward Flygon and began to free fall toward him as it prepared its body contacting move.

"Flygon, go at Seviper with Steel Wing!"

Having gotten the Sludge Bomb gunk from out of his eyes, Flygon shot up in the air at Seviper with his wings glowing in a metallic light and flashed by him while slicing the attack hard into the snake Pokemon's body.

"Seviper, Frustration!"

Seviper, now fuelled with the pain from Steel Wing, whipped around in the air and wrapped its tail around Flygon's foot. Flygon grew surprised as he felt Seviper swing up onto his back and head butt the back of his neck hard; forcing him to cringe and get knocked out of balance. Seviper then whipped up its tail and slammed it hard into Flygon's back, causing him to crash hard onto the field.

"Flygon!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Seviper," called out Lucy, "finish this with Poison Jab!"

Seviper swung its tail down toward Flygon as it descended and impacted the blow hard into Flygon's back once more. Flygon gave out another scream of pain as the Poison Element attack pierced harder into the blow delivered by Frustration and causing Flygon to collapse harder onto the field. Flygon fell limp and fainted to the attack's blow.

"Flygon is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Seviper is the winner. The victor of this battle is Lucy!"

Lucy held out a proud smile to Seviper as she recalled it back. She then took notice when she saw Beka run out onto the field and knelt to Flygon's side in a worried manner.

"Flygon!" exclaimed Beka, "Are you alright?!"

"F-Fly…" Flygon spoke as he lifted his head heavily and looked at his trainer with a hurt look in his eyes.

Beka went to hug Flygon's head in comfort and thanked him for a job well done before recalling him back for rest.

"So it seems Lady Luck wanted to make up for my lost today," said Lucy as she approached Beka on the field, "you battled valiantly today trainer, but it looks like luck wasn't on your side." She then held out a hand to Beka, "I will be more than happy to let you battle me again tomorrow."

"Thank you Lucy," said Beka as she stood up with her help, "right now, I need to get my Pokemon to the Center."

Lucy nodded softly and allowed Beka to leave the room.

"Beka wait!" exclaimed Edgar as he followed her out.

Lucy sighed softly and turned to look at Houndoom. "Well, at least she kept to her word and-huh?!"

Lucy saw that the Houndoom was also gone from sight as well, but then shrugged it off; concluding it followed after the trainers. 'After all, Houndoom was that girl's trainer, right?' Lucy thought as she left the battle room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka faces off against Lucy once more. Will she be able to win her Luck Symbol this time, or will she still be down upon her luck?


	23. Vs Lucy: Rematch

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks again goes out to HollisHawk with certain portions of this update.

Vs. Lucy: Rematch

"Miss. Zoey, for your welfare, I will not allow you to go back down to the Battle Frontier," spoke Libra as he stood before Zoey within the leader's control room.

"I do not have the time nor patients anymore Libra," spoke Zoey as she leaned her forehead to her propped up hand, "I have had enough with this childish game between me and the Emerald. She has to be captured now!"

Libra sighed softly as he saw his leader slumped on her throne and seeming to hold back a migraine that was beginning to creep on her.

"Well Miss. Zoey," spoke Libra, "there is always a plan for an aerial invasion. A land sweep was not the best of our intensions and we are known as Team _Sky_; perhaps we could use the base as a way to be able to take over a facility at the Battle Frontier and thus send out one of our best team groups to capture Emerald and bring her here back to the base."

"It's a plan to say the least," moaned Zoey as she held her head, "very well, bring forth Chris and Marcus of the Team Sky Elite Spies and I will bring up a plan with them. They seem most qualified for the job right now."

"Why not Team Sky Elite or Dark Claw Miss. Zoey?" asked Libra in curiosity.

"Dark Claw is investigating and interviewing those that were involved into that 'traitor' note ordeal when we went into the Frontier facility," explained Zoey, "and Sky Elite is still in the medical center for recovery; especially Lee. Looks like the chump got into a bizarre bar fight of some kind."

"You don't know what happened to him?" asked Libra, "You and the Sky Elite were reported to be found unconscious on a beach along the Battle Frontier."

Zoey shook her head softly. "I don't know what happened…all I remember was a flash of light when I was supposedly pulled into a vortex gate thingy and then nothing until I woke up here at the base."

"I see," said Libra softly with a nod, "well, I will allow you to rest a bit. I'll inform the Elite Spies of your meeting."

Zoey merely nodded as she stood and staggered away to her room while Libra left the control room to inform the Elite Spies of the meeting, growing curious of what had happened to his leader.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day at the Battle Frontier was another eager day for battling at Beka once again approached the Battle Pike in order for a second chance to try and win the Luck Symbol at the Pike.

'Even though I trained all day yesterday after my lost to Lucy,' thought Beka as she began to descend down into the Seviper's mouth, 'I know that the key to winning at this facility is sheer luck. I hope today will my luck will have changed for the better…'

Beka soon reached the door that led into the underground pike and opened it, returning back to the main room that would register her for the Pike. She was approached again by the same woman in the maid's outfit and she spoke to her with a smile: "Welcome back challenger. Have you come to face off against Lucy again?"

"Yes madam," said Beka with a nod.

"Very well," said the maid and led Beka to the same two doors as before, "choose whichever door you'd like. As you know, one will lead right to Lucy while the other to a challenge in order to face her."

Beka nodded again and began to head toward the door to her left.

"Let's see what Door Number Two holds for me…" spoke Beka to herself and opened the door.

Beka stepped within the darkness of the room and allowed the door to creek shut behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she began to pale when she saw herself face to face with strangely arranged walls that seemed path-like.

"No…don't tell me I got another maze…" said Beka gravely and hung her head in shame, "Not fair…"

Beka suddenly lifted her head up when she heard something running toward her from the opening of the maze, kind of sounding like soft padding and clanking of nails against the stone floor.

"Huh? What is that?" asked Beka to herself as she squinted her eyes to see something slowly come into view.

The running soon ceased to a playful trot and Beka saw that it was Houndoom that eventually skidded to a halt before her and looking quite pleased, its forked tail wagging and seeming to grin a bit at seeing her again.

"Houndoom," said Beka softly as she was surprised to see it again in the Pike maze.

Houndoom began to rub it head against her and walking around her as it nudged near her, happy as ever to see the trainer again.

Beka smiled and began to pet Houndoom. "So I take it you want to help me again so I won't become Milotic food again, huh?" asked Beka.

Houndoom nodded with its grin still fit upon its face.

"Alright then, ready to go?!" asked Beka with a soft smile and held up a fist in determination.

"Doom!" barked out the Houndoom as it showed it was ready.

With that said, Beka and Houndoom began to trek down into the darkness of the maze once again, however, they were not alone and something seemed to be spying on them from a distance within the shadows that seemed ghostly.

"Hmm, so you decided to help her again?" the thing asked as it silently began to follow them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Several moments after venturing deeper into the maze, Beka notice Houndoom stopping every so often and began to sniff the ground and the air around it, seeming a little confused about where it was going.

"Houndoom," asked Beka with concern in her tone, "are you okay?"

Houndoom didn't reply, but kept darting between different directions and picking up different scent trails. It seemed obvious that the Dark/ Fire Element was growing lost and was unsure of which scent trail to follow. Beka decided to try and help out Houndoom and asked: "Want to choose a trail at random?"

Houndoom looked up at her with a snort and shook his head 'No'.

"Then what do we-" Beka was about to ask when something interrupted her.

She heard what sounded like a shrill whistle that echoed throughout the maze and caused Houndoom to begin to race after toward the source of the noise.

"Houndoom!" exclaimed Beka and began to make chase after Houndoom, only for something from behind to slam hard into her back. "AH!" she screamed and crashed hard onto the floor. She flipped over onto her elbows to see the same Milotic that attacked her before, since was scarred up and bruised, flailing its thick scaled tail over her. The Milotic then hissed when it saw Beka looking at it, reared up, and began to dive down for a strike. Beka quickly got back to her feet and dashed away from the spot she had fallen at, evading the Milotic. As the Milotic prepared to strike again, Houndoom reappeared and leapt onto the Water Element's back; crunching down hard onto its gills with its jaws. The Milotic screamed in pain and began thrashing its upper body around violently to shake off the Houndoom. Houndoom was thrown off, but quickly landed upon its feet and began to charge at the Milotic again for the attack, only for it to be sent back flying when Milotic unleashed a Water Pulse attack and the attack slammed hard into it. Houndoom stood back up again, unleashed a powerful howl that caused a blue stream of aura to arise from its form, and then tackled the Milotic hard; sending it flying into a wall and crashing into it hard. As Milotic flailed to get out of the rubble, Houndoom ushered Beka forward and the two began to run down further into the maze; only to find themselves lost again.

"Oh no, where are we?" asked Beka as she realized the maze had gotten more complex than earlier.

Houndoom began to sniff around a bit until it picked up something and began to run down a narrow pathway in the maze. Beka began to follow Houndoom down the pathway and eventually made it to an opening that led into a huge room that appeared to be the central mark of the maze, indicating that she was half-way through. She then noticed up ahead that the same strange dark haze was beginning to fill the room from up ahead and it didn't cause Beka to question it either as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

Blaziken appeared before Beka and unleashed a powerful bellow as his fists began to blaze in fire.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened his beak and unleashed a massive surge of fire that blew through the black mist, but didn't clear like it did before.

"What gives?" asked Beka.

From within the mist, Beka noticed a pair of faint red lights that began to move in the haze. She realized that they looked like eyes, human shaped at that, and that they were getting closer and closer to herby the second, causing her to panic and shake in fear.

"W-W-What is that?!" exclaimed Beka.

After she had spoken, the mysterious red lights suddenly ran off into the darkness and thus causing the thick haze to begin to clear to reveal a new pathway before her.

"This is getting so weird," muttered Beka as she recalled back Blaziken into his Pokeball.

As she did so, Houndoom began to whine and then began to run after whatever it was deep down the pathway.

"Houndoom, wait!" exclaimed Beka and made chase after Houndoom down the pathway.

Beka couldn't find Houndoom anywhere since he was too far out and way out of sight to be detected, thus finding herself alone again in the dark maze. Suddenly, she began to hear a low growl from behind her that slowly formed into a hiss. Beka quickly turned around to find herself face to face with a wild Seviper that seemed to be ready to strike.

"Viper!" the Poison Element hissed and bared its red fangs even further at Beka.

Beka gritted her teeth and reached down for a Pokeball on her belt to call out one of her Pokemon, but the Seviper merely whipped its pointed end tail and slapped her hand hard from her belt.

"GAH!" screamed Beka and she clutched her smacked hand and seeing her glove was torn from the Seviper's hit with a harsh red mark imprinted on her soft peach skin.

The Seviper then reared up in a pose to strike, but suddenly gave out a yell of surprisement when it felt something grab it. Beka looked up from her hurt hand and saw that something within the darkness behind the Seviper was dragging it away. Seviper struggled against the mysterious thing as it pulled the Poison Element further within the darkness and thus causing the two to slip back within the shadows of the maze. From her point of view, Beka thought she had saw an almost human-like figure drag the poisonous snake away, but decided not to ponder on it any further at the moment and began to keep running again. She soon came upon the curtain filled room from before and bolted for the door at the opposing side. Beka pushed her way through and tumbled back into the battlefield room, panting as she held herself up by her knees.

"I…made it…" gasped Beka as she slowly straightened back up after a few deep breaths.

"No Houndoom this time?" asked a familiar voice from across the room, causing Beka to look up and see Lucy standing at the other side with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" asked Beka when she looked around and realized Houndoom wasn't in the room with her, "It-It was with me a while ago. It didn't come in here?"

Lucy merely shrugged. "Beats me, no one else but you has come in today," she said, "Well, anyway, do you want to take my challenge again, or do you just like mazes?"

Beka decided to let the subject go and placed on a serious face. "I've come for that rematch Lucy."

"Good," nodded Lucy and pulled out her first Pokeball, "let's see how your luck will fair out this time."

Beka merely nodded and went to her trainer's box while pulling out a Pokeball of her own.

"Shuckle, go!" called out Lucy as she called back her Shuckle onto the field.

"Shuc-kle!" it called out as it materialized onto the field.

Beka threw out her first Pokeball as well and called out: "Dratini, I choose you!"

Dratini rematerialized back onto the field in a surge of white light and immediately sprung out to wrap around Beka's neck like a scarf.

"Draaaa!" Dratini called out and nuzzled against her trainer's chin, causing Beka to laugh softly and pet the dragon's head.

"Heh," chuckled Lucy a bit, "So you're going to give your Dratini another shot against my Shuckle, eh?"

"Why not?" asked Beka with a soft grin, "I think she's ready to take it on now."

"Have it your way," shrugged Lucy and the two trainers went on ahead to begin the match.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Dratini vs. Pike Queen Lucy's Shuckle_**

****

**_This is a three on three battle with no time limit._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Shuckle, begin this match off with Gyro Ball!"

Shuckle opened its mouth to form a metallic hue of light from within and then spit out the sphere in the shape of an iron ball toward Dratini.

"Dratini, dodge and use Shock Wave!"

Dratini sprung upwards with her tail and easily jumped over the Gyro Ball as it blazed across the field and slammed hard into a wall. Dratini then began to glow in a yellow light that caused a stream of lighting to expel from her body and shoot up into the ceiling. From the ceiling, the lighting bolt began to form darkened black clouds that rumbled with thunder. Then, as it finished forming, thousands of streams of lighting bolts danced along side of Lucy's side of the battlefield and struck Shuckle.

"Shuckle, use Dig!"

Shuckle withdrew into its shell and began to spin rapidly, causing it to borrow into the ground and breaking off the lighting bolts from its form as it dove into the ground.

"Dratini, use Hyper Beam into the hole!"

Dratini leapt over the hole that Shuckle created and unleashed a powerful golden blast of light that blared down into the hole and caused an explosion to be heard under the ground. The blast of the Hyper Beam forced Shuckle blowing up from the ground and to return back onto the field; shaking off the attack.

"Smart move…" muttered Lucy, "Shuckle, now use Hidden Power!"

Shuckle began to glow in a white light that caused orbs to dance around its form and then shoot out toward Dratini.

"Dratini, push it back with Blizzard!"

Dratini opened her mouth and caused a massive surge of snow and ice to slam into the Hidden Power and freeze the orbs as the blast glided through; causing them to drop and shatter on the field.

"Shuckle, now go in with Earthquake!"

Shuckle leapt up in the air and smashed down hard onto the field with its shell and sent forth massive shockwaves as well as a surge of white light that blared toward Dratini.

"Dratini, now let's see if our new move will work: Surf!"

Dratini began to glow in a blue aura that caused a small wall of water to materialize and form from behind her. The Surf gently picked her up and began to arch over toward the other side of the field. As it grew in size, the Earthquake attack slammed into the rushing water and caused the Surf attack to break to the seismic force and thus causing the Earthquake to negate at well; shocking Lucy.

"You used Surf as a shield?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Beka softly nodded. "And since Earthquake has broken up Surf, we are now in a pool of water for the time being!"

Lucy began to notice this as the Surf had settled down into a waist-deep pool of water. She also noticed Shuckle was stuck at the bottom of the water due to its rock shell and only could move its head above the water's surface.

"Shuckle, can you move?!" asked Lucy as she saw Shuckle trying to flail around in the pool of water and was growing tired and weak due to Surf's super effect hit.

"Now Dratini, use Dragonbreath!"

From under the water, Dratini easily glided along and fast toward her opponent and then leaped out of the water overhead Shuckle. She then opened her mouth and sent forth a surge of green flames that slammed hard into Shuckle and forced it hard out of the water. Shuckle withdrew as it spun around in the air with the Dragonbreath consuming it and then plopped back into the water after the attack died out from around its form. Lucy saw the water beginning to reside, seeing the pool as a temporary effect as it drained away into the gutter systems installed on the floors of the gym, and began to make out Shuckle's shell in the water. After the water completely drained, Lucy saw to her disappointment that Shuckle's tube-like head and feet exposed out and showing it had fainted.

"Shuckle is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Dratini is the winner!"

"Alright Dratini!" cheered out Beka as her Dratini sprang up into her arms and hugged her.

Lucy recalled back Shuckle and thanked it for a job well done as she looked out at Dratini with a smile on her face.

"My, you're Dratini has gotten stronger. So you just taught it Surf I take it?"

"Well," said Beka, "we've been practicing that move for awhile and now I see she's got good control over it now."

Lucy merely nodded and pulled out he next Pokeball, throwing it out onto the field and calling forth: "Milotic, go!"

Milotic reappeared on the battlefield and gave out a harmonic cry as it stared down Dratini.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Dratini vs. PQ Lucy's Milotic_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Milotic, begin with Secret Power!"

Milotic opened up its mouth to unleash a surge of white arrows that spun in a line toward Dratini.

"Dratini, Flamethrower to block!"

Dratini opened her mouth to unleash a surge of fire that blare toward Secret Power and negated the attack from the opponent.

"Milotic, Surf!"

Milotic began to glow in a blue surge of light that caused it to give out a powerful cry and for a wall of water to begin to form from behind it. The water gently scooped up Milotic to the top of the surf as the rest of the powerful wall of water crashed down upon Dratini.

"Dratini, use Return!"

Dratini, hearing her trainer's call from under the rumbling of the water, suddenly sprinted up through the Surf crash and slammed into Milotic's underbelly with a shield of hearts glowing between them as the attack hit.

"Now Milotic, use Confuse Ray!"

Milotic opened its mouth to sent forth a ray of purple light that consumed Dratini and caused her brown eyes to become emotionless as she began flailing about in confusion and sprinting back and forth between the battlefield; slamming into a wall every so often as she sprinted helplessly around.

"Dratini!" called out Beka, only to almost be hit by Dratini's fast speed and thus causing the trainer to hit flat on the ground upon her stomach as Dratini dove by.

"You need to seriously consider not feeding that Dratini sugar," smirked Lucy in a joking matter, "but let me take care of that for you…Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Milotic opened its mouth and sent forth a blare of white light that struck Dratini and caused a casing of ice to over come the tiny dragon. Beka looked in shock as she saw her Pokemon frozen to the Ice Beam attack.

"Dratini!" called out Beka.

"Now Milotic," called out Lucy, "finish this with Dragon Pulse!"

Milotic arched up, opened its mouth, and shot out a green sphere of light that slammed into the ice block containing Dratini and shattered upon impact. Dratini was also sent flying back and crashed hard onto the battlefield, fainting to the attack.

"Dratini is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

Beka recalled back Dratini and thanked her for a job well done and went to pull out a new Pokeball. Before she threw it, Lucy called out to Beka.

"You didn't bring your Milotic to this battle, did you? You remember what happened last time, right?"

"I did," nodded Beka and threw out her Pokeball, "but I got a new member for this battle! Salamence, I choose you!"

In a surge of white light materialized Salamence onto the field. When he appeared, he unleashed a massive roar that caused Milotic to shake a bit and for a red aura to fall around its form; showing Intimidate was taking effect.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Salamence vs. PQ Lucy's Milotic_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Milotic, start off with Dragonbreath!"

Milotic opened its mouth to unleash a powerful green surge of fire at Salamence.

"Salamence, counter with your Dragonbreath as well!"

Salamence arched his head back and unleashed a powerful surge of green flames as well that negated against Milotic's attack and caused a minor explosion to occur, kicking up smoke upon the center of the field that quickly cleared up.

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Milotic sent forth another surge of white light toward Salamence as the dragon braced himself for his trainer's next call.

"Salamence, dodge and use Dragon Claw!"

Salamence leapt up into the air, taking flight upon his red wings, and dodging the oncoming Ice Beam as it hit an empty target on the field and froze up into a spiky pillar. Salamence then flew out toward Milotic in a fast pace with his right front claw glowing in a green aura and ready to slice at Milotic.

"Milotic, Double Team!"

Milotic glowed for a brief moment that caused illusions of itself to encircle around Salamence while Salamence sliced his Dragon Claw attack at one of the Milotics; only to grunt in disappointment when the Milotic shattered and thus revealed it as an illusion.

"Salamence, try out your Brick Break! Just like we practiced!"

Salamence nodded and began to take up flight again. He then got within the circle of illusions and began to spin around upon his wings and feet, allowing his claws, long tail, and sturdy neck to smash through the Milotic illusions until he felt his long tail slam hard into something solid. He turned to see he caught the real Milotic under his slam and let off a draconic grin.

"No way, you made that dragon dance around to find the real one?!" exclaimed Lucy, but then grinned, "This is a very interesting battle indeed."

"And it's going to get more interesting at that!" called out Beka and yelled out: "Now Salamence, use Thunder Fang!"

Salamence bared his sharp teeth, which now glowed in a yellow light, at the fallen Milotic and nailed a bite hard into its side. The Milotic screamed to the nasty bite it felt, but then wailed louder as a surge of electricity penetrated throughout its aquatic body.

"No Milotic!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now Salamence, finish this with a more powerful Thunder Fang!"

Salamence clamped down harder upon Milotic's form and thus causing more electricity to expel into its watery form. When he sensed Milotic had enough, he threw his head over to the side and allowed Milotic to tumble hard onto the field; fainting to the attack.

"Milotic is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Salamence is the winner!"

"Alright Salamence!" cheered out Beka as she threw her fist up in determination.

Salamence roared with pride at his trainer while Lucy recalled back Milotic and thanked it for a job well done. She then turned to Beka and chuckled softly.

"So it seems luck is being a bit kinder to you today," Lucy spoke, "but still, you have one more challenge against my final Pokemon and we will not be treading lightly."

"I understand," said Beka as Lucy called out her final Pokemon out.

"Seviper, go!"

From her final Pokeball materialized Seviper onto the field.

"Se-vi-per!" hissed out Seviper as it readied for battle.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Salamence vs. PQ Lucy's Seviper_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Seviper, begin with Night Slash!"

Seviper, incased in a black aura, began to slither toward Salamence at a fast pace in order to get its attack out upon the Dragon/Flying Element and was able to get a hit upon the dragon.

"Salamence, use Secret Power!"

Salamence opened his mouth to unleash a powerful stream of arrows toward Seviper and nailed the snake Pokemon back a bit.

"Now use Assurance Seviper!"

Seviper quickly recovered from Secret Power and swung out its huge tail toward Salamence, squaring a hit to his jaw and causing him to stumble back a bit in his step. After that hit though, Beka began to sweat drop as Salamence glared at Seviper and unleashed an ear-piecing roar that filled the gym and forced Lucy and Beka to cover their ears.

"Salamence! Don't let that intimidate you! Go in with Steel Wing!"

Salamence braced up upon his back legs, let his red wings be consumed in a metallic light and then shot out toward Seviper.

"Seviper, Iron Tail!"

Seviper swung its tail out toward Salamence, which now began to glow in a metallic light as well, and connected with the Steel Wing; causing a heavy hallow clang to echo through out the gym.

"Salamence, use Shadow Claw!"

Salamence began to fly out upon Seviper again, this time with his right claw glowing in a ghostly purple aura, and went to slash the attack out at Seviper which connected to its side and caused massive damage.

"Seviper, Body Slam!"

Seviper quickly recovered from Shadow Claw and slammed hard into Salamence, forcing the dragon back some more and thus causing Salamence to unleash another roar in anger; causing the trainers to once again cover their ears.

"You seriously need to teach that Salamence to chill out!" yelled out Lucy.

"It's just-Salamence, wait!" exclaimed Beka as she saw Salamence go in for an attack.

Salamence began to glow in a green light, surprising Beka, and then lunged out toward Seviper and slamming the attack hard into the snake; sending it back tumbling.

'No way, was that Dragon Rush?' thought Beka, 'I don't remember Salamence-'

Her thoughts were interrupted once again when she saw Salamence growling that Seviper was still able to battle and that it had sprung up ready to fight again. Salamence was about to attack without order again when Lucy called out: "Seviper, use Poison Jab!"

Seviper swung out its now glowing purple tail point out at Salamence and jabbed it hard into the dragon's shoulder, causing it to scream in pain and collapse to the ground as it held back the pain.

"Salamence no!" exclaimed Beka.

"Now Seviper, finish this with Sludge Bomb!"

Seviper arched up, opened its mouth, and unleashed a nasty gunk of sludge that made impact to Salamence's chest and caused the dragon Pokemon to be sent flying and to crash hard on Beka's side of the field. Beka tried to call out to Salamence, but saw she got no response when she realized he had fainted.

"Salamence is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Seviper is the winner!"

Beka recalled back Salamence and thanked him for a job well done before sending out her last and final Pokeball.

"Blaziken, I choose you!"

In a surge of white light materialized Blaziken upon the battlefield and ready for battle as he gave out his cry and clutched his fists to produce fire around his wrists.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka's Blaziken vs. PQ Lucy's Seviper_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Seviper, begin with Night Slash like before!"

Seviper, covered in the same black aura, slithered toward Blaziken in a fast pace movement in order to land its strike upon the well nimble fighter.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch!"

Blaziken began to run at Seviper with his right fist incased in fire and then leapt over top of the snake, dodging the Night Slash attack and nailing Fire Punch hard into the snake's back.

"Seviper, use Sludge Bomb!"

Seviper arched up to turn around and unleashed another blast of toxic sludge out toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened his mouth to unleash a surge of fire that consumed over the Sludge Bomb attack and overcome it thus burning it to cinders.

"Seviper, use Secret Power!"

Seviper opened its mouth once again to unleash its Secret Power attack upon Blaziken and managed to nail the attack hard on his left foot; causing him to drop onto the ground and clutch his foot tightly to the attack, but then he stood when he decided to ignore the minor pain.

"Blaziken, use Swords Dance!"

Blaziken, holding out his claws to show fire taking the shape of blades to form in his claws, began to dance and swing the fiery swords around as he powered up his Attack greatly while waiting for Seviper to strike. Seviper flicked its tongue a bit in patience as Blaziken performed its attack, but then seemed to grow hypnotic to the dance and began to waver a bit to the movement, only for it to stop and sweat-drop a bit as Lucy looked at it in a suspicious manner.

"Well, that's something interesting," Lucy spoke, "anyway, Blaziken looks ready to continue and so shall we! Seviper, attack with Poison Jab!"

Seviper lunged out at Blaziken and began to whip its tail around so that its glowing pointed end would jab Blaziken hard into his form.

"Blaziken, grab it!"

Blaziken reached out and grabbed the base of the razor tail, just inches away from his face, and clutched it hard with his strong claws; causing Seviper to panic a bit.

"What?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened his mouth to unleash another powerful surge of fire that slammed hard into Seviper's face and caused massive damage to Poison Element.

"Seviper!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Blaziken, now pick it up and toss it out!" called out Beka.

Blaziken whipped the Seviper over his head effortlessly and then swung him up high into the air.

"Now go in with Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken leapt after it with his right leg incased in fire and then swung up his blazing leg to connect the attack to the Seviper. The fire from his leg consumed over the Seviper and caused it to scream as it tumbled upward toward the ceiling due to the force the kick delivered. Seviper soon made contact with the ceiling, leaving a scorched crater when it began to plummet back down toward the field, and crashed hard on Lucy's side of the field. Blaziken posed himself in another fighting pose as Seviper, scorched and blackened, struggled to regain itself. Seviper seemed to be making it through, but then gave out a cry of pain and dropped back on the field, fainting from the attack.

"Seviper is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Beka Goldheart and Blaziken!"

"Alright!" cheered Beka as she ran out to hug Blaziken, "We won Blaziken!!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken spoke as he hugged his trainer back.

After recalling back Seviper, Lucy walked over to Beka and clapped for her.

"That was an impressive battle," Lucy smiled and handed Beka the Luck Symbol, "luck was certainly on your side today Goldheart and to signify that you won here, take this Luck Symbol as a token of your victory."

"Thank you Lucy," said Beka as she smiled at her newly acquired symbol now in her hands.

"No problem," smiled Lucy back, "I'm just glad our rematch was worth it."

"Yeah," said Beka with a nod as she looked back down at the Luck Symbol in her hand with a smile. 'I just have one more battle until I have completed the Battle Frontier,' thought Beka with her smile growing even more.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka and company go out to the Battle Pyramid for their final match where an old friend, an old threat to the Pokemon world, and a Chosen will be realized while exploring and seeking to challenge the Pyramid King Brandon…


	24. The Battle Pyramid Scuffle: Part I

Disclaimer Notes: Vanessa Venom belongs to HollisHawk. Thanks also goes out to HollisHawk for help within certain parts of this update.

The Battle Pyramid Scuffle: Part I

After her victory at the Battle Pike and finishing up the day with training and resting a bit, Beka awoken to a brand new day. Quickly getting showered, dressed, and adjusting her collar around her neck, she was ready to go off to the final facility that waited for her at the Battle Frontier and rushed to the cafeteria in the Center to pick up something for breakfast. As she walked into the room, she accidentally bumped into Edgar and PK who were also going into the cafeteria from a different direction.

"Oh! Beka!" exclaimed Edgar as he realized he had ran into Beka, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you coming."

"Edgar," said Beka softly, "oh no, it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going."

"Hey listen, Beka," said Edgar as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry for what happened a few nights ago with the necklace ordeal. I feel bad about what happened and-"

"Ed don't worry about it, it's over and done with…" said Beka, her tone showing that she wanted the matter dropped.

"Well, that's why I was heading over here this morning," said Edgar as he looked out toward the cafeteria, "I was going to bring you breakfast to your room, but I see that you are already have made it at the same time I did."

"Yeah," said Beka with a soft nod.

"Well, come on then," said Edgar as he took her hand, "let's get something to eat. My treat."

Beka tensed a bit when she felt Edgar take her hand and blushed softly. Edgar noticed this and caused him to ask: "What's wrong?"

"Well, I…" said Beka softly, causing Edgar to gently loosen his hand on hers and to look her in the eye.

"Come on Beka, I mean it," said Edgar with a soft look in his eyes, "I want to make up for what happened, I'm sorry…"

"Alright Ed," said Beka with a weak smile, "I'll let you buy me breakfast under one condition."

"And that is…?" asked Edgar, but then let out a yell as Beka had shoved his hat hard over his face, "Hey!"

Beka laughed softly. "Now we're even," she spoke with a soft smile.

Edgar chuckled slightly as he fixed his cap back upon his head and offered Beka to proceed before him into the cafeteria in which she did. Moments later, with breakfast at their places, the two conversated as they ate while PK nibbled quietly on his bowl of Pokemon food. As they continued talking, they failed to notice May and Brendan coming up from behind them with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning you two," said May with a smile on her face.

"Morning May," said Edgar with a smile and then smirked at Brendan, "hey there Sweatband Boy."

"Morning to you too Poliwag," chuckled Brendan as Edgar flashed him a glare.

"So are you guys ready for the Battle Pyramid?" asked May with a soft smile.

"Yes, we are," said Beka with a soft smile.

"Just one more victory for you guys and you'll have conquered the Battle Frontier," said Brendan.

"Oh yeah," grinned Edgar, "one more win and I'll be able to battle Ash in that special ceremony…he-heh…"

"Take it that you win the Pyramid and not get your butt handed to you again," laughed Brendan, which then lead him into a headlock from Edgar, "Hey! Let me go!"

"You take that back Snowcone!" sneered Edgar, "And besides, we're _you _suppose to be competing in this event as well?!"

"Um well," said Brendan with a blush of embarrassment creeping on his face, "I wasn't competing for Symbols…I just wanted to test my skills against other trainers here and at the different facilities…"

"So Taffy Head is a chicken," smirked Edgar as he snatched Brendan's headband.

"Hey!" yelled out Brendan and began flailing against Edgar's grip, "Give that back!"

"Not a chance," smirked Edgar, but then his smirk turned to a face of pain as someone from behind grabbed his ear and pulled it hard.

"That's enough Poliwag," said Misty as she clutched Edgar's ear tightly.

"OW! OW! MISTY!!!" exclaimed Edgar in pain as Misty began to twist his ear and thus forcing him to let go of Brendan.

"Wow Misty, very impressive as always," said May with a slight giggle.

"Why thank you May," smiled Misty as she pulled Edgar away from Brendan as the black haired trainer began whining in pain.

"Come on Mist…let me go…" moaned Edgar with pity on his face.

"Will you promise to behave?" asked Misty, which resulted from a few quick nods from Edgar.

Misty then let go of Edgar's ear as he began to rub the area where she grabbed him at. Beka laughed softly at the antics and then took a sip from her hot tea as the group continued on in their conversations.

"Speaking of competing here, weren't you too May?" asked Edgar as he looked at May while still rubbing his ear.

"I tried to," said May, "but I prefer coordination battles and it didn't seem any facility really practiced that type of battling style. I did, just like Brendan, battle a few people to test my skills but I didn't want any Symbols either."

"What about the others?" asked Misty as she sipped at her coffee that she brought to the table.

"I talked to Garrett and them and they are the same thing: battling to test their skills and no Symbols," said Brendan.

"So it was only me and Beka in this gig?" asked Edgar.

"Well don't forget Jack," stated Beka, "he's competing here too."

"Speaking of Jack, I haven't seen that guy much in battle," stated Brendan, "sure, I've seen him come and go from his room and talked to him every so often, but other than that, I haven't seen him battle anywhere on the facility. I wonder if he got all his Symbols yet."

"It's a possibility he has," said Misty, "He's been here as long as Beka and Ed and he is quite skilled. Maybe you should ask him next time you run into him."

"Right," nodded Brendan and then put on a smile on his face, "anyway, we ought to finish up and leave for the Battle Pyramid guys."

"Of course," smiled May and then turned to Misty, "Do you want to come with us Misty?"

"Well I'm suppose to be helping out Nurse Joy with something here at the Center that involves with the closing ceremony coming up soon," said Misty, "and I did agree to help her out here a few months ago when I talked to her about the Battle Frontier events for these weeks."

"It's understandable Misty," said Edgar and then went to hug her, "just don't miss out on my battle at the ceremony, okay?"

"Of course I won't," said Misty with a smile and hugged him back, "that is, of course, you are the one selected to face Ash."

"Oh, I know it's going to be me," smirked Edgar, "I can feel it in my blood that I will face off against Ash once again."

"Are you sure that's not the sugar from the cinnamon rolls that's making your blood flow like that?" snickered Brendan that caused Edgar to death glare him and growl softly.

"At least I'm going to get the possibly chance to battle him Bleachy!" sneered Edgar that caused Brendan to growl back.

"Oh, don't go around acting like Pat now Licorice Head!" Brendan snapped.

"Alright! That does it!" exclaimed Edgar as he jumped to his feet as did Brendan in defense.

The two boys looked like they were ready to go out within a wrestling match until May grabbed Brendan's ear and Misty Edgar's ear and pulled the two boys back.

"CUT IT OUT!" they yelled as the boys whined at the twisting pain on their ears.

Beka merely sweat-dropped as sipped once more quietly at her tea as she watched the two boys falter to the female trainers' twisting hold.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a chaotic breakfast of headlocks and ear pulling, the group consisting of Beka, Edgar, PK, May, and Brendan left the center and several moments later arrived at a huge Egyptian style pyramid that glowed in a golden brown stone that had appeared to have baked over hundreds of years in the sun.

"So this is the Battle Pyramid, eh?" asked Brendan as he looked at the pyramid over from where they stood, "looks like quite the climb."

"I believe we go up through the inside Snowcone," sighed Edgar that caused Brendan to glare at him darkly.

"I knew that Ebony!" sneered Brendan that caused Edgar to glare back at him.

"That's enough you two!" snapped May as she saw the guys were about to go at it again and thus causing them to draw from the argument and turn away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Beka as she began to head to the facility, "Let's get inside and register!"

"Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Edgar and the group followed in after her.

Bursting through the doors of the facility, the group stopped and surveyed the interior of the registering room. The room looked like it was a replica of an ancient tomb-like chamber with cold blackened floors, sandy white stone walls that were untouched by the sunlight, several torches burning from posts along the walls and lighting the room, and giant statues of what looked like giant Anubis statues guarding a walkway to another portion of the Pyramid.

"Whoa," said Beka softly, "this is like being within ancient Egypt almost."

"You don't think they have mummies in this place, do you?" asked Brendan, a little bit uneasy about the damp surroundings.

"I seriously doubt it Brendan," sighed May as Edgar chuckled at Brendan's change in nature.

The group was soon brought up to attention when they noticed a huge man with a brown beard and mustache approaching them; dressing like an excavation worker as well.

"Hello and welcome to the Battle Pyramid," the man stated, "I see you have come to face our facility today?"

"Yes sir," said Beka as she approached him, "my friend and I have come for a battle against the leader of this facility."

"Ah, you mean Brandon: The Pyramid King!" the hiker chuckled loudly, "Of course, of course, you and your friend may battle him; but only if you can pass the test first."

"Test?" asked May.

"Yes young lady," nodded the hiker and pointed to something at the floor, "right over there is The Panel of Destiny. Take a step upon it and you will be taken to where the panel has chosen your fate here in the pre-battle before King Brandon. If you succeed in your test, then you will be able to face him."

"So what's the test?" asked Edgar, "A battle or something?"

"It is anything the Panel of Destiny desires for the Pyramid's challenger," said the hiker.

"Alright, then let's go," said Beka as she began to approach the panel.

"Beka wait!" exclaimed Edgar and quickly grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"What's wrong Ed?" asked Beka.

"If we go, we go together!" said Edgar and took Beka's hand, "I'm not letting anything bad happen to you on this test, okay?"

"Ed," said Beka with a sweat-drop, "I don't think it's a life or death decision test…"

"Don't be so sure young lady," said the hiker, "many have almost lost their sanity when they took these tests lightly."

"Okay Beka, now Ed's got a point," said Brendan and then took May's hand, "We all go together."

"So are you two also competing?" asked the hiker as he focused on May and Brendan.

"No sir," said May, "we're going to cheer our friends on. Is that alright?"

"Well," the hiker pondered as he scratched his beard softly, "the challenge is really for those who are competing here at the Battle Pyramid, but since you asked, I will allow you to go with them as well. After all, the more the merrier!" and then began to chuckle loudly again.

"Alright then," said Edgar as he watched May take hold of Beka's other hand, "let's go guys!"

"Pi-ka-chu!" chimed PK on Ed's shoulder.

In a unison step, the group walked upon the triangular emblem Panel of Destiny which caused a blue light to grow from underneath them and warp them out of the room in a flare of light. When the light vanished, the hiker spoke softly: "I should have mentioned that even though you maybe all together when you enter upon the panel, you will all still be separated into your own tests of fate…"

"Tests of fate, eh?" came a dark voice from behind him, "perhaps maybe you can fate me to where that panel has sent dearest Emerald to…"

The hiker turned around to see the figure of a red haired trainer approaching him with a Sneasel perched on his left shoulder while his right arm appeared to be within a sling, as if it was broken, while a large bandage adorn on his left cheek.

"Are you a challenger?" asked the hiker.

"Not a chance…" Larz spoke which followed with Sneasel jumping off of his shoulder and then aiming an Ice Beam attack at the hiker; freezing him right on the spot. Sneasel then landed back on his left shoulder as Larz gave him a yellow Pokeblock. "Nice work Sneasel," he said with a stone hard face and leered at the panel, "Now time for us to catch a treasure of our own!" He looked down at his arm and sneered softly, "Whatever happened to me, will not stop me from capturing her…at least _it _was able to heal most of my wounds and made me strong enough to return back to the Frontier in a matter of a few days…I must thank Father for that…"

With that said, Larz stepped onto the panel and allowed himself to be consumed into the panel's flare as he teleported to an unknown destination in the Pyramid.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When the lights died down, Beka found herself in a cryptic hallway that lead down into the darkness from both ends and for torches to flicker with small roars and crackle in the hallways; lighting the room so the trainer could see a bit of the surroundings near her. Deciding to go on ahead forward from where she stood, Beka began to walk down the dimly illuminated hallway and noticing something along the walls as she walked. She saw various ancient paintings of ancient hieroglyphic writing and depictions of Legendary Pokemon as she walked, coming upon two very interesting paintings that caught her eye. The first one appeared to look like a thunderbird like creature dueling it out against an ancient green serpentine creature within the darkened clouds as lighting flashed around them.

'It looks like an ancient battle scene against Rayquaza and a Zapdos…' thought Beka in awe as she looked over to the other picture not to far from it.

In the second picture appeared to be a human, their face hidden within the flow of their hair, as they seemed to be approached by a large strange horse-like creature with a golden ring upon its back and long flowing hair.

"No way…" said Beka softly as she began to look at the creature even more, "…is that…"

"_Saifi!_" came a loud, hallow voice that rang through out the hallway that caused Beka to jump and turn toward where the noise came from.

Beka turned to find herself staring out at a human-like figure that was dressed in elegant white robes that completely covered their form from head to toe as well as a large metallic mask that showed an ancient figure of a Zapdos' head at the top with thin black slits on the mask's face that showed where their eyes would be at. The figure began to step up a bit closer toward Beka but stopped a few feet away as the voice spoke again in its hallow echoing throughout the mask: "If you seek to challenge Brandon, you must fight me first."

"Alright," said Beka with a nod, "I accept."

The figure in the mask began to speak again in the strange tongue that caused Beka to hold a blank look on her face as they spoke: _"Zu-afi Selonka Miaxu ka Xanea Zeru. Afi zi-ikuna, aki Suate-ka-Oenu."_ Noticing the trainer's look, the figure in the mask slightly sweat dropped for a second and quickly cleared their throat. "Er…sorry…English isn't my first language."

"Oh, it's alright," reassured Beka with an innocent smile.

"What I meant to say," continued on the figure, "was: 'My name is Seloka Miaxu of Quest Island. Introductions need not be necessary, Emerald of Hoenn'."

Beka grew surprised at how the figure knew her name, but kept on a serious glance and spoke: "So, you know of my other reference…"

"Yes," the figure nodded, "Chosen One of Rayquaza."

"You aren't by chance a member of Team Sky…are you?" asked Beka, fingering toward her belt.

"Relax Emerald," the figure spoke as they noticed Beka's slow move, "No, I have no relations to Team Sky, but of Team Rocket, now that is a different story. Although I was never a part of them, I have been accused of joining them."

"Oh, I see," said Beka, "So then, how do you know of my other reference?"

"Heh," the figure chuckled slightly, "You know me better than you think, but enough talk for now. You seek to fight King Brandon."

'I wonder what this person means by that? Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later,' thought Beka and then switched to speech, "Yes, I wish to fight Brandon of the Battle Pyramid."

The figure then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it out, calling out in their native tongue: _"Xanaki, seru!"_

From the Pokeball expelled out a Ghost/ Poison Element Pokemon that looked like a purple ghost that looked human-like with red eyes, large purple spikes protruding from its back, and a large, sinister grin plastered on its face.

"Gen-gar!" the ghost cackled out and narrowed its red eyes upon Beka.

Beka nodded at the Pokemon and threw out a Pokeball out as well, calling forth: "Flygon, I choose you!"

From her Pokeball materialized Flygon out upon the field.

"Fly!" screeched out Flygon as he lifted into the air and began to levitate before Beka.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

**_Beka's Flygon vs. Battle Pyramid Guard ???'s Gengar, Xanaki_**

**_This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit._**

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Xanaki, _Ruta-zii Meti!"_

Beka and Flygon grew confused at what the figure just said, but realized that Xanaki was coming straight at Flygon with its left fist glowing in a dark purplish-black aura; grinning as it readied to Shadow Punch the stuffing out of Flygon.

"Flygon, Double Team!"

Flygon glowed for a brief moment that soon caused illusions of himself to encircle around Xanaki and thus letting it Shadow Punch an illusion away.

_"Ve-ita ka Xi-otu!"_

Xanaki focused for a moment and then sent forth a black haze that enveloped over the field and thus causing the illusions of Flygon to vanish.

'Haze!' thought Beka and then called out: "Flygon, Faint Attack!"

Flygon vanished into the thick haze as it began to vanish and thus leaving Beka's side of the field wide open without a sign of Flygon. Xanaki glanced around for Flygon, failing to notice a patch of haze forming from behind it and thus having Flygon return to the battlefield and slamming the Faint Attack hard into Xanaki's back.

"Don't give in!" called out the figure, now deciding to speak in English, "Ice Punch!"

Xanaki grinned devilishly as it cut its fist upward to connect its icy fist to Flygon's jaw and to send Flygon crashing back to Beka's side of the field.

"Again Xanaki!"

Xanaki then leapt from its side of the field and came at Flygon with its left fist glowing again in an icy mist.

"Flygon, get up and use Flamethrower on Ice Punch!"

Flygon arched himself back up to see Xanaki coming straight at him. He didn't hesitate to open his mouth his mouth and unleash a Flamethrower attack that slammed into Xanaki's fist and caused it to jump back away from the Flamethrower.

"Heh," the figure chuckled again, "You've gotten stronger, more creative…Will-O-Wisp, Xanaki!"

Xanaki opened its hands to form an orb of blue fire and sent it fly out toward Flygon.

"Flygon, Protect!"

Flygon outstretched his wings and focused on forming a golden energy barrier that deflected off Will-O-Wisp. Beka looked at the figure in a more suspicious manner and thus causing her to ask: "Wait, what do you mean I've gotten stronger?"

"I'll only tell once the battle is over," the figure spoke and called out with: "Giga Drain!"

Xanaki's body began to glow in a green aura that caused Flygon to glow in the same light and then wince in pain as green particles of light absorbed from its form and floated into Xanaki's; healing the Ghost Pokemon from its previous inquiries.

"Flygon, Double Team again!"

Flygon went into using Double Team once more, causing the guard to shake their head slightly. "You can only avoid attacks for so long Emerald. Xanaki, Taunt that Flygon!"

Xanaki began to grin more sinisterly and made a hand gesture for Flygon to 'come and get so', causing Flygon to grow aggravated at the move.

"Flygon, use Faint Attack again!"

Flygon used its Faint Attack again on Xanaki and caused a blow to its right side. However, Beka noticed that the Gengar's grin was growing wider, for some odd, and possibly dangerous, reason.

"Now, use Hypnosis!"

Xanaki's hands came together again to form a supersonic ring to fill the hallways and thus causing Flygon's eyes to begin to grow heavy and droopy.

"Flygon, use Sand Tomb!"

Flygon, perking up to his trainer's voice, focused on creating a giant twister of sand by beating his wings in a heavy manner and thus causing a heavy shrill to generate from his wings as they beated. Although the Sand Tomb had no effect of Xanaki, it did however wince to the sound of the wing's beatings and ended its Hypnosis attack.

"Interesting," said the figure, "using Sand Tomb to counter Xanaki's attack. Xanaki, Curse! Let your pain become that of Flygon's!"

Xanaki produced a silver stake-like object in its hand and then jabbed itself in the middle with it, causing a black stream of energy to flow from it and over take Flygon's form. Flygon winced as the Curse began to take effect and causing Beka to grit her teeth.

'Not good, now Flygon will be hurt by Curse's effect,' Beka thought and called out, "Flygon, use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon opened his mouth to unleash a blast of green fiery light that nailed Xanaki hard in its face. Xanaki flipped itself in the air to avoid more of the flame's blast, but it seemed to be showing that its HP was growing lower.

"Quick, Hypnosis!" called out the figure.

Xanaki brought forth its hands together and sent forth another surge of the hypnotic waves at Flygon.

"Dodge it!" called out Beka.

Flygon shot out into the air to evade the oncoming Hypnosis as the figure began to ponder on their next strategy move.

"Hmm…guessing is a risky tactic, so…Xanaki, use Mean Look to lock onto Flygon and then Hypnotize it!"

Xanaki's eyes glowed brightly for a moment that caused Beka to shiver as a pair of large red eyes created a barrier between her and Flygon before vanishing from sight. Xanaki then unleashed another wave of Hypnosis upon the dragon.

"Flygon, take flight again!"

Flygon glided along the air as the waves bounced into a wall and absorbed through the ceiling.

"_Suate,_" the figure called out to Beka, "your Pokemon will grow tired if you continue to dodge and not attack. It will allow your opponent to build their strength.

'They got a point…' thought Beka and then called out, "Alright, Flygon Dragonbreath again!"

Flygon craned back his neck to unleash another blast of Dragonbreath that penetrated hard into Xanaki's forehead.

"Gen…" Xanaki groaned before it flopped over and fainted to the attack.

Beka then heard clapping and looked up to see the figure applauding her. "You have done well," the figure spoke as they recalled their Pokemon back, "Few make it this far. You have earned my respect once again, and may pass freely onto the battlefield of the Pyramid King."

"Thanks," said Beka as she recalled back Flygon, "but before I go on, who are you how do you know of my other reference?"

The figure raised their hands to their head, causing them to slowly and carefully take off the back part of the Zapdos battle-mask. As they did so, rusty-red hair in which was streaked with purple dye began to spill out of the mask. Beka then saw the individual take off the face part of the mask to reveal that the person she battled was a young woman with a tan complexion with her right eye being an elegant dark blue while her left eye was milky-white in color and had a scar around it, showing it had been damaged years ago. Beka stood there in shock for a moment as she worded: "Vanessa?"

"Yes, Emerald, it is," said Vanessa with a slightly amused expression on her face, "Besides, did you not promise that we would battle once again?"

"Of course, after the Hoenn League," said Beka with a nod, "I must say Vanessa, you're skills are really amazing. They're much more powerful than in the Hoenn League."

Vanessa made a small bow. "Thank you for the compliment, but really, I am but a small part of that skill," said Vanessa, "My Pokemon are those that deserve the credit."

"True," said Beka, "Pokemon are the true creditors in battles and I want my Pokemon to give it their all when we battle; whether we lose or win."

"And win you have," said Vanessa with a small grin, "Come, The Pyramid King awaits." Vanessa then waved her hand in the direction of a triangular designed floor panel that glowed in a red color.

"Wait," said Beka.

"Hm?" asked Vanessa, "What is it Emerald?"

"How did you know I was also referred to as Emerald?" asked Beka.

"My family has always had contact with the legendary Pokemon of the skies," spoke Vanessa that made Beka grow very surprised at what she was hearing, "In fact," she then motioned toward the mask that now rested in her hands, "Zapdos has long been my family's guardian. My father was warned by the thunderbird himself when Zapdos told us the Legend of the Titans and the Emerald of Hoenn would soon come true, and in turn, my father warned me and my other siblings. My brother, Kiozi, has worked his way up in the ranks of Team Sky as a spy for the Legends, and reported that the Emerald, a girl fitting your description exactly, was being held hostage. That is how I know you Emerald, or also named: _Suate_, in my native language."

"So you some how have connections to the legends of this world?" asked Beka, in which Vanessa softly nodded, which followed with her to ask meekly with: "And, your brother is working for Team Sky as well?"

"Yes, as a spy," Vanessa restated, "He does about as much for the team as your friend Benen did."

"Is your brother still within Team Sky?" asked Beka.

"I am unsure. Kiozi has not reported back to us in some time," said Vanessa softly as she gently bit her lip, "We may not get along at times, but I still worry about him..."

"Oh," said Beka softly as she looked down a bit and back up, "Vanessa…"

Vanessa then gave a faint smile to Beka. "You shouldn't have to worry on my behalf, _Suate_," reassured Vanessa, "Besides, even if Team Sky discovers his secret, Kiozi will be long gone. It is not easy to restrain a master of shadows…" Vanessa then nodded back toward the panel, "You best be going to face off against Brandon."

"Oh, right," said Beka with a nod and rushed toward the panel. As she did, she turned back to Vanessa and asked: "You won't tell anyone about me, will you Vanessa?"

"If I had breathed a word about that long ago, then you would have been housed by the media hundreds of times over by now," Vanessa smirked, "and besides, a lot of people are not easily influenced by the legends of this world. Do not worry Beka, you're secret is safe with me, as well as I trust you to keep mine and my family's secret quiet as well."

"Of course," said Beka with a smile, "I won't breathe a word."

With a final wave, Beka stepped onto the portal and teleported out of the hallway while Vanessa put her mask back on and ventured on downward in the dark hallways.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brendan stumbled a bit as he felt his feet touch the ground and staggered straight up.

"Oh man, what a ride…" moaned Brendan as began to survey his surroundings and rubbed his head a bit.

Brendan saw he was at the end of a hallway with a giant door before him that had an odd circular shape design etched upon the door.

"So, is this the way into the battlefield room?" asked Brendan as he looked over the door, "Well, guess there is only one way to find out…"

With that, Brendan pressed his hand upon the door and pushed upon it, causing the door to creak open. Brendan saw that there was a room that was beyond the door, but nothing like a battlefield. It appeared to be an ancient chamber-like room that was illuminated by torches to show that there was a huge statue of a king-like figure sitting upon a huge throne. At his feet was a smaller throne, made for an average human to sit on, and that sitting upon it was a strange stone Pokeball object with hieroglyphic writing around it.

"What a weird looking Pokeball," said Brendan as he gazed at the Pokeball from a distance, not daring to go near it and touch it.

Suddenly, Brendan felt something like a faint rumbling coming within the room that caused him to quickly stand firm in his place.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Brendan, but then notice the ancient Pokeball wobble off of the throne and head toward the ground.

Brendan quickly dove down and grabbed the Pokeball into his hands before it hit the ground, saving the artifact from smashing.

"Whew, that was close," said Brendan with a smile at the Pokeball, "you just got saved from smashing-eh?"

Brendan's eyes widened when he noticed the Pokeball beginning to glow in a bright light and then instant flashed before his sight, causing him to scream to the sudden purge of light.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Larz began to prowl the hallways of the Pyramid with Sneasel now safe in his Pokeball. His dark eyes scanned the dimness of each passing hallway he took in order to find some clue into where he was going.

"I've got to be close…" Larz sneered as he kept on walking.

Suddenly, Larz felt an icy hand grabbed his shoulder as well as an icier voice from behind: "And what have we here?"

Larz whipped around quickly to see a Battle Pyramid Guardian, now fully dressed back in her Zapdos uniform, standing from behind him.

"What the-?!" asked Larz in surprisement, "What in Entei's blazes are you?!"

"My name is of no concern," the Guardian spoke, "However, I will have to ask you to leave. You are trespassing and if you wish to take the Pyramid challenge, you will have to register at the front desk."

"Feh," spat Larz, "Me? Take orders from a Star Gate junkie?! Please!" He then slapped his hand hard across the Guardian's to let go of his shoulder.

"Watch what you say, boy," her voice spoke as her voice grew even icier and beginning to have an ancient feel to it. She then grabbed Larz's left arm hard, surprisingly with electricity sparking from around her wrist, "If you will not leave voluntarily, I am authorized to use force."

"What?! Let go of me you lunatic!!!" exclaimed Larz as he broke his grip away from her hand and then thrust his left fist toward her gut. However, to his dismay, the Guardian grabbed his fist before it made impact with her gut at a near-impossible speed, and then twisted his arm behind his back.

"This is final warning," her voice spoke, "Leave. Now."

"And if I don't?" mocked Larz.

"There are many ways to punish the unjust. Electricity, poisons, burning…in fact, I could break your left arm as well just so you can have mate for your right one…" the Guardian spoke as the ancient feeling in her voice grew strong.

"I see you like to play rough," Larz smirked darkly.

"Perhaps rougher than you like," the Guardian spoke, her ancient tone dying away and then began to drag Larz away without much effort, "If you wish to stay here, the kennels are in need of a thorough cleaning…"

"W-W-What?!" exclaimed Larz and began struggling against the Guardian's strong grip, "Let go of me!!!"

As he tried to pull away, the Guardian kept numbering off the job list: "…The aviary's pretty messy too, and the break room needs to be vacuumed…"

"What do you think I am?!" exclaimed Larz and then, seeing a white lighted teleport panel, he finally broke loose out of the Guardian's grip, "Later!" He then ran onto the panel and instantly teleported out of the room.

The Guardian did not move from her spot as she watched Larz flee, but did turn when she saw another Guardian appear that had a Latias battle-mask and dressed in dark red robes approach her.

"Vanessa," the Guardian in the Latias mask asked, "Doesn't that lead to the employee quarters?"

"Actually, it leads to my room," spoke Vanessa, "I just hope that my roommate has gotten enough sleep, or we'll be scraping him off the wall afterwards."

"Let's hope that won't occur," sweat-dropped the Latias Guardian.

As he reappeared on the panel, Larz immediately went on the defense and shouted: "Alright, Emerald the Weakling, prepare to-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he was in a bedroom, "What the…where am I?"

An ear-piercing scream was heard in the room as Larz quickly whipped around to see a girl was in the room as she was still in her underclothes as she was preparing to dress for her shift and she immediately unleashed a muscular Typhlosion before her. "Get out, you little-!" the girl screamed, and her last few words were censored over due to Typhlosion opening its mouth and unleashing a powerful Eruption move that sent toward Larz in the form of a molten lava beam of fire.

"Holy-!" Larz screamed out and thus was also censored out when the Eruption made impact with him and send him busting through the walls of the room and thus setting off a small shake up within the Pyramid.

Vanessa and the Latias Guardian braced themselves near a wall as they heard something bust through a few yards ahead of them. Once it died down, they quickly rushed over to see a KO'ed Larz that was now completely fried down into his underwear and thus causing the Latias Guardian to sweat-drop.

"Well, looks like he's been either to a fireworks factory or your roommate's Typhlosion got him…" the Guardian spoke.

"Either way, we'll need to escort him out of here…" said Vanessa as she picked up Larz by his left shoulder.

"Well, at least we had a bit of excitement for today," chuckled the Latias Guardian, "but I heard that you battled against a worthy opponent a little while ago; is this true?"

"She defeated me in the Hoenn League Semifinals and she beat me on home turf," spoke Vanessa, "I'd say that's 'worthy'."

"So is the rumor true about her?" asked the Latias Guardian.

"I don't know," shrugged Vanessa as they walked.

"Heh," the Latias Guardian chuckled, "'The Emerald of Hoenn', just another myth, eh? Probably somebody else…"

'If only you knew how many existed,' thought Vanessa, 'but I'll keep my promise to my father. Their identities must be kept secret…especially theirs.' Suddenly, Vanessa stopped and grunted a bit as she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"Huh?" asked the Latias Guardian as she turned to her companion, "You okay?"

"I-It's nothing," stammered Vanessa, "Can you take him from here? There's something I need to see for myself."

"Sure," said the Latias Guardian as she effortlessly threw Larz over her shoulder, "will do."

As the Latias Guardian went to throw Larz out, Vanessa hurried off down one of the narrower passages in a worried manner and thinking: 'Not now…please, Zapdos have mercy, not now…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, what do you know," said Edgar as he, May, and PK were now standing within the battlefield room, "we got to the battlefield easily. I thought we had to pass some kind of test."

"Same here," said May as she looked around, "maybe that Panel of Destiny didn't work on us."

"Funny," shrugged Edgar and then suddenly felt a heavy shaking from under his feet, "WHOA!"

"AH! Earthquake!" exclaimed May as she tumbled onto the ground with PK.

"Pi-ka!" exclaimed PK as he feel beside May.

The shaking soon stopped and May got back up as PK jumped back on Edgar's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay May?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah, I am," said May as she brushed away dirt from her clothes.

"Hey, where's Beka at?" asked Edgar as he looked around in concern.

"I don't know," said May, "maybe she hasn't gotten to the-huh?"

May noticed the platform they were standing on suddenly began to glow in a white light and Beka rematerialized on the panel.

"Beka!" exclaimed Edgar and grabbed her into a hug, "You're okay! I was so worried."

"I'm alright Ed," said Beka with a modest smile, "no worries."

"So?" came a voice from the other end of the room, "I have challengers today."

The trainers turned to see a large man that was dressed in a green excavation, almost military, uniform with a black belt around his waist, brown shoes, and had short brown hair with a serious look on his face as he entered.

"Are you Brandon sir?" asked Beka softly.

"Yes, I am young lady. I am Brandon of the Battle Pyramid," the man spoke with a quick nod.

"So you're the leader of this place?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, like I have said before," Brandon stated with another nod, "now which of you would like to go first?"

Before anyone could have spoken, the panel from behind the group flash and rematerialized the figure of their friend.

"Brendan!" called out May with joy, but then became concerned when she noticed his head was down, "Brendan? Are you alright?"

Brendan suddenly began to cackle in a dark voice as a flaring blue aura over took him and caused the group to back away from him a bit.

"Whoa, what's up with Sweatband Boy?" asked Edgar.

"Silent you fool!" snapped Brendan.

"Everyone get back away from him!" exclaimed Brandon, in which everyone did, "He is not your friend anymore!"

"What do you mean?!" exclaimed May in fear.

"He's right…" chuckled Brendan as he lifted his head to reveal his face now full of darkness and his brown eyes now darkened to a pitch black color, "…I am the King of Pokelantis!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Part II of the Battle Pyramid scuffle will commence when the group fights to get their friend back as well as reawaken a new Chosen…


	25. The Battle Pyramid Scuffle: Part II

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes out to BEWK and Chaosblazer with contributions to this update.

The Battle Pyramid Scuffle: Part II

"The King of Pokelantis?!" asked Edgar in a bit of shock.

The possessed Brendan merely chuckled darkly at Edgar's words.

"That's right you fool…" Brendan spoke, "…and now that I have found a new host to contain what remains of my spirit, I can begin what I had started all those thousands of years ago!"

"Brendan, snap out it!" exclaimed May, "This isn't you! This is what happened to Ash all those years ago!"

Brendan glared darkly at May and spoke: "So we meet again little girl…after all these years, we come back face to face with one another, but it seems that I have taken over someone who matters to you dearly," He then smirked, "How unfortunate of you…"

"May, this happened before?" asked Edgar.

May nodded. "Yeah, back in Kanto when the Frontier was still in that region, Ash got possessed by this king. I was hoping I'd never meet that cold-hearted man again but now…he's gotten Brendan…" She then wiped a few tears from her eyes as Beka looked at her friend in pity.

"May…" Beka spoke softly, but then turned to face the possessed Brendan once again as he chuckled.

"Tears will not bring your friend back girl," Brendan spoke, "his real conscious is sleeping in a deep dark void in his mind that will not be able to break from it."

"We'll see about that!" said Beka as she stepped toward Brendan.

"And who are you girl?" sneered Brendan.

"Someone who will get back there friend!" exclaimed Beka and then suddenly began to glow in an emerald green aura as her hazel eyes slipped into their emerald coloring.

"Oh man, she's becoming her again…" said Edgar as he stood with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean _she_?" asked May, now in shock at why Beka was looking like that, "And why is Beka glowing?!"

"May," said Edgar, "this is just like I told you and Brendan back on the ship. Beka has become _her_."

Beka slowly turned to face May with her now simmering emerald eyes and smiled softly in a reassuring manner.

The possessed Brendan growled at the new comer and spoke: "And who might you be?!"

Beka turned back to face Brendan with her emerald eyes and spoke in her ancient voice: "I am Emerald: Guardian of the Skies and the Chosen One of Rayquaza."

"Emerald?" asked Brendan, but then began to chuckle darkly, "So it appears the legend of the Chosens is real and that your awakenings are to take place in this time. So you must be Emerald, the one who is said to be the key into awakening the Chosens…"

Beka didn't say anything, but kept her gazed focused upon the possessed Brendan.

"Well now my dear," Brendan sneered, "if you want your pathetic host of a friend back, then you will just have to battle me for a chance to do so, but I am not going to give him up that easily."

Beka softly nodded and began to enter into her trainer's box with a nervous May and a silent Edgar standing along the sidelines with Brandon.

"How could have this happened?" spoke Brandon softly, "How did he get into that room?"

"What room sir?" asked Edgar.

"There is a room, built here after the facility was moved into Hoenn, that houses the Pokeball that stores the evil king," spoke Brandon, "How your friend got into that room and his hands on that Pokeball is…"

"Silence!" Brendan proclaimed that caused the group to turn and see him smirking with the ancient Pokeball in his hand, "It doesn't matter how the fool found me, what matters is that I will once again rule the world and have Ho-oh as my own and no one, not even a so-called Chosen, is going to stop me!!"

"How about we make this a three-on-three battle?" asked Beka as she held out three fingers to the possessed Brendan.

Brendan merely chuckled. "Of course my dear, lets…"

Soon, both opponents began to glare each other down on the battlefield. The possessed Brendan turned to the referee with a sneer and spoke with: "Did you not remember what I said the last time all those years ago? I am the King of Pokelantis and you will refer to me as such."

"So I take it that referee meet that king before, huh?" asked Edgar.

"Yes," nodded Brandon, "he's been a referee here at my facility for years."

The referee merely nodded as Brendan reached down to pull off a Pokeball from his belt and threw it out: "I choose you Swampert, my faithful servant!"

From a surge of white light expelled out Brendan's Swampert upon the field. "Swam-pert!" he bellowed as it he sat up upon his hind legs.

"Salamence, I choose you!" called out Beka as she threw out her Pokeball onto the field.

Salamence appeared onto the field and gave out a powerful cry that caused a shimmering red aura to fall around Swampert to show that his Attack had been cut by Intimidate. Salamence then turned brief to look at his trainer, now within her Chooser's form, and make a polite bow to her; causing Beka to softly smile.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka/Emerald's Salamence vs. Possessed Brendan's Swampert_**

****

**_This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Swampert, use Take Down!"

Swampert began to charge at Salamence on all fours as he prepared to lunge at him with his Take Down attack.

"Salamence, evade with Fly!"

Spreading out his red wings, Salamence leapt into the air and took flight above the battlefield; evading Swampert's attack.

"No you don't," Brendan sneered and looked toward the ceiling, "Swampert, use Ice Beam and aim at the ceiling!" Swampert turned toward Brendan with a surprised looked by the order, but Brendan merely glared at him, "Don't stand there, do it!" Swampert reluctantly fired off his Ice Beam attack at the ceiling and thus causing the blast of the attack to send a shockwave to occur in the room as well as boulders to begin to fall upon Salamence.

"Salamence, Protect!"

Salamence let out a roar that caused a shimmering gold aura to arch over his form and create a barrier that blocked the falling rocks from hitting him. Although he wasn't hit physically hurt by the attack, Salamence was however forced to land upon the field due to the force of the falling rock and maintain his shield. The group also noticed the debris beginning to fall on them and Brandon went for his belt; however he was stopped when noticed a green shield doming over them and causing him to turn and see Beka with her arm outstretched toward the air and maintaining a shield of her own as her green aura shimmered even more intensely.

'Amazing…' thought Brandon with a shocked look in his eyes, '…in all the excavations I have been to and explored, I never knew that the myth around Emerald and the Chosens were to come to be…'

"Swampert, use Blizzard now!"

Swampert fired off a surge of snowy wind that blew beneath and in-between Salamence's feet that caused him to loose his holding on Protect and to crash through the remaining falling boulders. The possessed Brendan smirked darkly. "It looks like your Salamence will belong to me!" he proclaimed and started laughing.

"Not a chance!" called out Beka with her ancient voice growing more determined, "Salamence! Cut through with Aerial Ace!"

Salamence seemed to glow for a moment in a green aura that caused him to become fully aware and to break out of the falling avalanche of boulders. He then made a graceful swoop that caused him to vanish in the air and then reappear behind Swampert and nail the attack hard into his back. The possessed Brendan grew shocked at the scene.

"I beat you!" he exclaimed.

Beka merely smirked. "Oh really?" she asked, "Salamence, use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence craned up his neck and unleashed a powerful surge of green fire down upon his opponent.

"Swampert, use Protect!"

Swampert set up a golden shield around his form that deflected off Dragonbreath from hitting him.

"Salamence, now use Scary Face!"

Salamence began to glare darkly at Swampert that caused the Water/Ground Element to literally freeze his place on the battlefield and for a red aura to drop around his form to show his Speed had greatly decreased.

"Don't take that Swampert," shouted out Brendan, "use Ice Beam!"

Swampert regained himself and shot out another Ice Beam attack that nailed Salamence in the chest and to cause it to roar in pain. Salamence gripped onto the field hard and stood up to the attack, but was severely weakened due to the powerful blow.

'Beka's Salamence didn't go down in one hit,' thought Edgar in surprisement, 'She's been training him well.'

"Don't give in Salamence!" called out Beka, "Use Hidden Power!"

Salamence's body began to glow in a white aura that caused a series of white orbs to dance around his form and then shot out across the field toward the opponent.

"Swampert, use Blizzard once more!"

Swampert fired off another Blizzard attack toward Salamence, however to his dismay, the Hidden Power orbs cut through the Blizzard attack and caused a heavy strike on Swampert that caused him to faint. Salamence tried to dodge the Blizzard attack, but proved futile as he was struck down hard by that snowy blow and crashed onto the field as well fainting too.

"Salamence and Swampert are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this match is therefore a draw!"

"CURSES!" Brendan spat in anger as he recalled back his Swampert.

"Salamence, return and take a rest my friend," called out Beka as she recalled back her dragon.

After his sudden spasm, the possessed Brendan looked up at Beka with a dark smirk and spoke: "Ladies first, my dear."

Beka threw out her next Pokeball and called forth: "Flygon, I choose you!"

Flygon appeared onto the battlefield and began to hover upon his diamond shaped wings. "Fly!" he squawked.

"I choose you Aggron, my faithful servant!" called out Brendan as he threw out his Pokeball.

Aggron materialized onto the battlefield and braced himself for battle. "Agg-ron!" he called out in a heavy roar.

"Man…this can't be happening…" muttered Edgar from the sidelines as he saw the second round beginning, "…our two best friends fighting it out and not one of them seems ready to quit."

"Brendan…" spoke May softly with her eyes beginning to shimmer in sadness at the sight of the one she loved under an evil king's control.

"Don't worry," spoke Brandon that caused May to look up at him, "I know you're friend will set him free…"

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka/Emerald's Flygon vs. Possessed Brendan's Aggron_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

****

"Aggron, use Iron Tail!"

Aggron began to charge at Flygon with his long tail glowing in a metallic light and then swung around to deliver the attack.

"Flygon, Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened his mouth to unleash a massive blast of fire that struck Aggron hard in the back and for him to stumble away a bit.

"Aggron, counter with Rock Slide!"

Aggron swung back around to face his opponent and let out a massive cry, causing a series of rocks to arise suddenly from behind him and be swung over toward Flygon. Flygon tried to dodge out of the way, but got buried within the Rock Slide attack.

"Oh no!" Edgar and May exclaimed at the same time at the sight.

"Pi-ka-chu!" exclaimed PK.

Beka remained calm and forced on letting the green aura shimmer a bit around her form. For a moment, a green light was seen under the rubble that soon caused the rocks to explode upward and for Flygon to kick up into the air; his will to continue to battle remaining strong. The possessed Brendan sneered at Flygon as Beka smirked.

"Flygon, use Earthquake!"

Flygon dove down toward the ground, did a slight somersault, and slammed his long green tail hard into the ground that caused shockwaves to occur from the point of impact as well as a blast of white light to surge toward Aggron and slam hard into the Ground/Steel Element. A cloud of dust was kicked up into the air that soon thinned out to show Aggron was still standing and that the possessed Brendan had a smirked pressed to his face.

"What?!" exclaimed May in shock, "No way!"

Edgar frowned at seeing Aggron still being able to stand. "How can Aggron survive that?" he asked, "Aggrons are usually very weak against Ground Element attacks like Earthquake."

"Aggrons are known for having huge Defenses against physical attacks as well," spoke Brandon with his arms crossed, "It takes a lot to bring one down and in your friend's case, he has raised that Aggron very well."

"Good point," said Edgar that caused PK to nod on his shoulder.

"Pi-ka," he spoke.

"Why not try a Hyper Beam my dear," Brendan chuckled, "That might work…"

Beka ignored his comment and called out with: "Flygon, use Sand Tomb!"

Flygon began to blast his wings hard to conjure up a winding sand twister that blew toward and entrapped Aggron within it. The possessed Brendan merely smirked darkly at her Flygon's attack.

"My dear," Brendan spoke, "why not try Hyper Beam? However, it you won't, I will! He-heh, or so you think! Aggron, use Double-Edge!"

Aggron, to everyone's surprise, blared through the Sand Tomb like it was tissue paper, and barreled himself hard into Flygon. Flygon was sent flying and crashed hard onto the battlefield. He then began to struggle to stay afloat in the air.

"Flygon, don't give in! Use Dragonbreath!"

Flygon unleashed another surge of Dragonbreath that blazed toward Aggron.

"Aggron, use Protect!"

Aggron created a golden shield over his form that nullified the Dragonbreath and caused the possessed Brendan to speak once more: "What will it be, Hyper Beam or defeat?" He then began to chuckle darkly and spoke, "Then again, I have been playing you like a fool, so Aggron, get behind the referee!" Aggron grew stunned at what Brendan just said and turned to look at him oddly. "You heard my command, get behind the referee right now!" Aggron, letting off a sigh, reluctantly got behind the referee.

"Not again…" the referee moaned as Aggron held him in place from moving.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "That's cheating!"

The possessed Brendan merely smirked. "I'll do whatever it takes to win," he spoke and then turned back to Beka, "And as for you, Aggron, Hyper Beam them!"

Aggron, with the referee still in his arms, unleashed a golden surge of light toward Flygon.

"Flygon, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Flygon blurred from sight as the Hyper Beam struck down on an empty spot on the field and followed up with Aggron getting his head slapped hard by Flygon's thick tail as Flygon grabbed the referee and gliding him a few yards away to safety. Seeing him at a safe location, Flygon shot out toward Aggron and swung his now glowing metallic tail toward Aggron and nailed an Iron Tail across his chest. Aggron, feeling himself on his last leg, opened his mouth to unleash another Hyper Beam attack that struck Flygon hard in the chest. Both Pokemon fell to the attacks and collapsed onto the field and fainting.

"Flygon and Aggron are both unable to battle," called out the referee, "this match is therefore a draw!"

The possessed Brendan merely smirked as he recalled back Aggron. "Looks like it's come to a sudden death, my dear."

"That's enough!" another ancient sounding voice filled the air, causing everyone to turn and see Edgar was now surrounded in a crystal blue aura with his piercing blue eyes now shimmering in a crystal light. The possessed Brendan grinned at the new arrival.

"So you must be Crystal, judging from your appearance," he spoke, "and what are you going to do exactly?"

"I'm going to end this with-" Edgar began to say when he was stopped by Beka, "Emerald?"

"Crystal," Beka spoke softly, "let me handle this."

"But you need help!" Edgar exclaimed that caused the possessed Brendan to laugh.

"The more the merrier!" Brendan proclaimed, "Why not let your immature friend join the fun?"

"I don't need anyone's help!" exclaimed Beka that made May and even Edgar grow nervous at her tone.

The possessed Brendan took up his final Pokeball and stated simply: "Then it's your funeral my dear."

"You harm her and you'll feel my fury!" glared Edgar as his crystal aura seemed to flare to his growing anger.

The possessed Brendan chuckled once more and threw out his last Pokeball. "Come forth Manectric, my faithful servant!"

From his final Pokeball materialized Brendan's Manectric upon the battlefield.

"Ma-nec-tric!" the Electric Element barked out.

Beka took up her last Pokeball as well and threw it out, calling forth: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

From her final Pokeball materialized her Blaziken as he posed himself onto the field.

"Blaz-i-ken!" Blaziken bellowed as his fists flared in a fiery light.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Beka/Emerald's Blaziken vs. Possessed Brendan's Manectric_**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Manectric, use Charge!"

Manectric began to glow in a yellow light as tiny yellow orbs of light began to be absorbed into his fur and causing static sparks to dance around his fur.

"Blaziken, Focus Energy!"

Blaziken began to focus as a white light began to be absorbed around his form as he braced for battle.

"Now use Shock Wave Manectric!"

Manectric sent off a surge of lighting toward the ceiling that began to crackle and form a darken set of clouds high above the ceiling. As the clouds began to rumble with thunder, hundreds of lightening bolts began to rain down upon Beka's side of the battlefield and with a few striking Blaziken; but to the possessed Brendan's dismay, Blaziken was still able to stand his ground.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened his red beak to unleash a surge of orange and golden hued flame stream that blasted the Electric Element hard in the chest.

"Don't take that," said Brendan, "Fight back with Thunderbolt!"

Manectric unleashed a powerful lightening bolt from his body that nailed Blaziken hard in the chest, shocking it and thus forcing him to stop Flamethrower.

"Blaziken, use Protect!"

Blaziken surrounded himself in a golden shield that forced Thunderbolt to break away from Blaziken's body and negate off.

"Now use Charge again!" called out Brendan.

Manectric used Charge again as Beka called out to Blaziken with: "Blaziken, use Bulk Up!"

Blaziken let in a deep breath that was soon exhaled and thus caused a blue aura to shimmer around his form and increase his Attack and Defense strength.

"Now use Thunder Manectric!"

Manectric sent out an even larger surge of electricity that streamed toward Blaziken with intensity.

"Blaziken, dodge!"

Blaziken flipped backwards as the Thunder attack struck the ground with a charred blast and then landed back a bit near his trainer.

"Lucky move," muttered Brendan, "Use Thunder again!"

Manectric unleashed another Thunder attack toward Blaziken as Beka called out with: "Blaziken, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Blaziken blurred from sight again as the Thunder struck and thus giving the possessed Brendan an idea.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack as well!"

Manectric blurred out toward Blaziken and then tackled Blaziken hard into the ground, causing the firebird Pokemon to tumble back a bit, but then catching himself upon his feet and readied for the next move.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken came up suddenly before Manectric and with his lower right fist; he slammed hard upwards onto Manectric's jaw and sent the wolf-like Pokemon soaring up into the air.

"Yes!" cheered Edgar as his aura slowly died down from anger.

"Now Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken leapt after Manectric into the air, flipped his fiery right leg out, and squared another hit into Manectric's side that sent Manectric crashing down hard onto the field and thus making him faint.

"NO!!!" exclaimed Brendan in defeat.

"Manectric is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka Goldheart!"

Beka smiled at Blaziken as he gave her a thumb's up and then the both of them approached the possessed Brendan who was now standing there in shock.

"We won King," Beka spoke, "now leave Brendan…"

"Shut up you heathen!" snarled Brendan as the blue aura intensive in anger around him, "What makes you think I'd play by the rules any-"

The possessed Brendan was suddenly cut off as he began to cringe and scream in pain when a ruby colored aura began to overtake half of the king's dark blue aura. An ancient voice, sounding like the tearing of the earth, filled his and the other's minds and spoke with: _"I've heard enough of you…"_

"What is this power?!" screamed the voice of the king as Brendan began to scream in pain.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed May.

The voice spoke once more: _"I am Ruby, Guardian of the Lands and the Chosen One of Groudon. You are unwontedly in my Chosen's body!!!"_

"Never," the king's voice snarled, "I don't know who you are, but this body is mine!"

The two auras continued to swirl and conflict over Brendan's body as he screamed in pain. From his mouth, the group heard the original voice of Brendan call out: "Somebody help me!!!"

Edgar prepared to let PK shock Brendan back to being, but was stopped when Beka approached Brendan and placed her hand to his forehead.

"Begone! King of Pokelantis!" she proclaimed as her ancient voice grew into a sonic-like boom and flushed a green aura down along Brendan's body.

Brendan suddenly collapsed to the ground as the green light passed and thus causing the king's blue aura to arise into the air. Brandon quickly grabbed hold to the stone Pokeball and held it to the blue aura, calling out: "Light come forth from the Dark and return to the dark. Dark come forth from the light and return to the dark!" The king's aura suddenly began to glow brightly and zapped back into the stone Pokeball from wince it came; causing Brandon to sigh with relief, "Well, now that's-"

Suddenly, the group saw a red aura now forming around Brendan's body and he slowly got up, turning to look up at Beka with his eyes no longer filled with darkness, but with a gently deep red color.

"Ruby," spoke Beka with a smile, "We meet once again."

"We have Emerald," said Ruby in an ancient tone as well with a soft smile, "it's good to see you again, and thank you for helping out my Chosen."

Beka merely nodded as Brandon spoke up.

"So are you a Chosen One as well?" Brandon asked.

Brendan turned to Brandon and nodded. "Yes," he replied, "I am the Chosen of Groudon."

"Not to mention he's a stubborn one too," chuckled Edgar as he approached Brendan with May.

Brendan chuckled as well and turned to Edgar. "Crystal, I haven't seen you in ages," he spoke.

"Yes old friend," nodded Edgar, "indeed."

May looked at the three with a concerned look on her face. 'Why do I feel excluded for some reason?'

"There that means that there is still one more," spoke Beka, "the final piece to the Hoenn Trinity is to be awakened."

"Sapphire…" spoke Edgar softly as Brendan nodded.

"Her time to come is uncertain," spoke Beka, "but I know her time…her time is-"

Beka suddenly stopped mid-sentence as the green aura vanished from around her form and then collapsed to the ground, passing out. Brendan and Edgar's auras also vanished but instead of fainting, both of them snapped out of their trances and just stood there with blank looks on their faces.

"Why do I feel so weird?" asked Brendan as he touched his chest softly.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Edgar and then noticed Beka had fallen to the ground and rushed to her side, "Beka!"

Brendan stumbled up as well with May running up to her side. "Is she okay?" asked Brendan.

"She's fine," said Edgar with a breath of relief after he checked her pulse, "She's just exhausted."

"I feel kind of out of it," spoke Brendan as he rubbed his head.

"Brendan," said May, "you're not going to believe this, but you're Ruby!"

"Say what?" asked Brendan in confusion.

"The Chosen One of Groudon," said May, "You're the Ruby of Hoenn!"

Brendan raised an eyebrow to May and simply spoke: "O…kay?"

"Oh…my head…" moaned Beka as she began to wake up in Edgar's arms.

"Hey…" spoke Edgar with a smile on his face as she got up.

Beka sat up and gently placed her forehead in her right palm as Brendan held his too as he felt a slight headache coming up.

"You ain't the only one," Brendan spoke to Beka.

"Brendan?" asked Beka as she looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Despite the large headache, I'm alright," spoke Brendan as he cringed a bit to the pain.

"Hmm…" ponder Edgar as he helped up Beka and began to approach Brendan. Brendan wondered what was going on with Edgar, but soon saw the black haired trainer grab his headband forward and then released it, causing it to snap back hard onto Brendan's head.

"OW! HEY!" exclaimed Brendan as he rubbed his head and getting angry, "That was uncalled for POLIWAG!!!"

Edgar merely smirked and spoke with: "Yup, it's Brendan and he's as good as new."

Brendan then took off his headband and then snapped the band square in Edgar's forehead, causing a red mark to appear on his head and for the Edgar to stammer back a bit to the force. "How did that feel Poliwag?!" snarled Brendan, "Tell me, does it hurt?!"

"Ow! Ow! Okay!" exclaimed Edgar as he rubbed his head too, causing Brendan to begin taunting Edgar.

"Come on Poliwag, let's go!" exclaimed Brendan as he got into a fighting pose.

"Oh c'mon man," said Edgar with a sweat-drop producing from the back of his head, "I'm not going to fight you."

Edgar's sweat-drop grew as he saw Brendan starting to go a bit crazy and realizing that the headband snap was a bad idea to begin with. "If you don't, I'll tell your so called fans your nickname and watch as they insult you!" proclaimed Brendan with a grin.

"Brendan's losing it…badly…" said May to Beka as her face began to pale to what Brendan was saying.

"I guess headaches with snapping headbands can make someone go insane," said Beka softly with an innocent smile on her face as a sweat-drop also rolled down her head.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't!" stammered Edgar as his eyes widened as Brendan put on an insanely, out of character grin on his face.

"Yes I would," he chuckled.

"Can't we talk about this Brendan?" asked Edgar, "You've clearly lost your mind."

As Brendan was about to respond, May came up from behind Brendan and snapped his headband again, causing him to faint temporarily from the snap as Edgar breathed with a sigh. Brandon, on the other hand, was getting a bit mad at the immature antics that the boys were playing out and spoke with: "Look, maybe you should all come back another time. It seems you're not ready to face me yet."

"But-" Beka was about to say when Brandon cut her off.

"How about this young ones," Brandon spoke, "go to the Pokemon Center and heal yourselves. We can do battle first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, which caused Brandon to turn to him, "Why not we battle here and now?"

"It's obvious you need to heal yourselves in both the body and mind after what has happened today," spoke Brandon, "after all, I don't like facing immature children."

Brandon's statement caused Edgar to flare in anger. "Immature?!" he stated in an irritated tone.

"Yes, you heard me," spoke Brandon as he began to get irritated with Edgar's attitude, "you're just like Ash Ketchem was when he came to fight me years ago. It was because of his getting carried away that he was also possessed by the King of Pokelantis."

"I'm not like Ash!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Oh no?" asked Brandon as he began to laugh, "I happened to hear from Scott, one of the special members of the Battle Frontier Council, that your legal guardian happens to be good friends with him."

"Yeah, so what?!" asked Edgar.

"He also found out that you do look up to Ash and have interacted with him," spoke Brandon, "but it would seem his immaturity has been passed on."

"Grr…what did you say?" asked Edgar in a low tone.

"Ed, calm down," said Beka in a reassuring manner.

"You should listen to her," said Brandon, "anger only leads to mistakes."

Edgar however didn't listen to either of their words and exclaimed with: "You and me will have a tag battle old man! No one insults me and gets away with it!"

"Ed, I think you're going too far about this," said Beka.

"No Miss. Goldheart," said Brandon as he turned to face Edgar, "If that's what it takes to get the message through that thick skull of his, than so be it."

With several nods, Edgar and Brandon went to their respective trainer's boxes as Beka and May helped carried Brendan up into the bleachers to rest. After settling down, both girls looked out upon the field.

"Do you think this will go well?" asked Beka.

"Who knows," said May with a sigh, "but knowing Ed, that temper of his is going to cost him a lot in this battle; even his chance of winning."

Brandon took up two Pokeballs into his hands and threw them out, calling forth: "I choose Dusknoir and Regirock!"

From the two Pokeballs expelled out a Dusknoir, Ghost Element that looked like a black urn shaped ghost with golden markings on its body, a gold rod on its head, and a single red eyes glowing from the voids of its face. From the other Pokeball expelled out a Regirock, a Rock Element that looked like a rocky golem with tan and brown rocky skin, hammer shaped hands, and seven Braille dots shaped like an **H **upon its face.

"Dusk-noir," called out Dusknoir in a deep ghostly voice as Regirock began making hallow noises that sounded like an alien machine.

Beka grew shocked at the sight of Regirock on the battlefield. "No way," she spoke, "he has the Legendary of Rock on his team!" She then saw the Regirock look up at her and began making a series of beeping noises and its Braille dots beeping in a golden light.

_Emerald…_ she heard an ancient voice speak out to her in her mind like shattering rocks, which caused Beka to hold her head a bit as May turned to her concerned.

"Beka, are you okay?" she asked.

Beka nodded and then looked back down to see Regirock's gaze now back onto the battlefield as Edgar threw out his two Pokeballs.

"I choose Inferno and Blade!" called out Edgar as released his Charizard and Sceptile onto the field and they gave out their cries.

"Very well," nodded Brandon, "if you win here Knight, then I will give you the Brave Symbol as proof of your victory here at the Battle Pyramid."

"That's what I was thinking," said Edgar with a grin.

**_Battle_****_ Situation:_**

****

**_Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, and Sceptile, Blade vs. Pyramid King Brandon's Dusknoir and Regirock_**

****

**_This will be a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions or time limit._**

****

**_BATTLE_****_ BEGIN!_**

"Dusknoir, use Confuse Ray on Sceptile! Regirock, use Rock Throw on Charizard!"

Dusknoir opened its hands to form a sphere of dark purple light that shot out toward Blade in a ray of light as Regirock slammed the ground hard with its hard hammer-like hands and thus sending forth several large boulders from expelling from the ground and flying toward Inferno.

"Blade, Inferno! Double Protect now!"

Blade and Inferno sent forth a massive shield of golden light that surrounded them and expelled back the attacks from reaching them.

"Not bad," spoke Brandon to himself as he noticed the Protect shield fading, "but also not good enough."

"Now to go on the offense!" called out Edgar, "Blade, use Leaf Blade on Regirock and Inferno, use Flamethrower on Dusknoir!"

Blade leapt at Regirock with his leaves on his wrists glowing in a green light and shaping into a pair of scythe as Inferno craned back his neck and unleashed a powerful surge of fire from his mouth at Dusknoir.

"Regirock, use Iron Defense! Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp!"

Regirock's body began to glow in a metallic light that followed up with a blue aura to shimmer around its form to indicate its Defense greatly rose. It then took the attack of Blade, but only received minimal damage from the attack as Dusknoir unleashed a surge of blue fireballs that cancelled out Flamethrower's attack. Edgar growled softly at how the battle was going and caused Brandon to notice.

"See what I mean?" stated Brandon, "You're letting your anger get to you!"

Edgar didn't take too kindly to Brandon's words and yelled out: "I'll show you Brandon! Blade, Inferno, double Hyper Beam!"

"Is he insane?!" exclaimed Beka, "He should know Rock Elements are strong against Normal Element moves while Ghost Elements aren't normally affected by them!"

Blade and Inferno both opened their mouths to unleash two beams of golden light that blared down toward each of their opponents on the field.

"Regirock, Iron Defense! Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch on Charizard!"

Regirock began to glow again in a metallic aura as Blade's Hyper Beam struck it and not causing any signs of damage to it, while Dusknoir allowed Inferno's Hyper Beam to pass through it and then nailed the Charizard hard with its left fist glowing in a purplish-black hue into his chest. Inferno stumbled hard onto his stomach as the blow of the attack sent it back skidding a bit.

"Inferno!" exclaimed Edgar.

Inferno slowly got back up upon his back feet and then let out a roar to show that he wasn't going down that easily. May sighed softly at seeing the sight.

"Brandon's right," she spoke, "Edgar is being blinded by rage since that foolish act was played it similar to before when Ash tried to use Seismic Toss all those years ago and that moved cost him."

"Regirock, Lock-On to Sceptile!"

Regirock began to scan the outline of Blade and then caused its Braille dots to glow in a series of flashing lights as well as a target marker to appear on Blade's chest.

"Blade, get behind Inferno!" Blade leapt behind Inferno's back as Edgar called out again with: "Now Inferno, use your Blast Burn, full power!"

"Not so fast!" called out Brandon, "Regirock, use Hyper Beam on Sceptile! Dusknoir, use Confuse Ray on Charizard!"

Regirock fired off its Hyper Beam attack which had formed in front of its face as Dusknoir sent out another Confuse Ray attack at swept over Inferno and produced a hypnotic glaze over his blue eyes. Inferno began to flail around on the field and Edgar began to panic a bit.

"C'mon Inferno!" Edgar called out, "Shake it off!"

"Oh man, what's going on?" asked a now waking up Brendan as he sat up between the girls.

"Edgar is battling Brandon," said May softly as she looked out onto the field.

"Oh man," said Brendan as he looked at the battlefield, "Ed's not doing too good."

"Perhaps your Sceptile should be the one to be looking out for itself," said Brandon as he pointed into the air to show the Hyper Beam arching over Inferno and heading down upon Blade.

"Blade, dodge it!"

Blade leapt out of the way of the attack, but to his dismay, he saw it following his every move.

"Blade, now use Protect!"

Blade created another barrier around his form and deflected off the Hyper Beam attack.

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp! Regirock, Hyper Beam again!"

Dusknoir vanished and reappeared behind Blade and sent out another surge of blue fireballs that slammed Blade hard in the back and for him to be stunned by the attack. He then saw a surge of golden light connect to his chest and sent him flying hard onto the floor; knocking him out cold and from the battle.

"Blade no!" exclaimed Edgar and then reluctantly called him back.

"Now all Ed has left is Inferno," spoke Brendan and looked down to still see the Fire/Flying Element in confusion, "and I don't like his odds."

"Perhaps you should quit," suggested Brandon, "with only one Pokemon left and stuck within confusion, there isn't much you can do."

Edgar bowed down his head to let his eyes be covered by the brim's shadow for a moment and then looked up with a serious look in his eyes.

"I won't give up!" Edgar proclaimed which suddenly caused Inferno to break out of his confusion and straighten up for battle.

"I see you've got the will to continue," said Brandon, "very well then."

"I still have Inferno and I won't go down that easily!" exclaimed Edgar, "No matter what the odds are against me!"

"We'll see about that," said Brandon, "Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch again!"

Dusknoir blurred before Inferno and slammed its fist hard into Inferno's head; causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Inferno!" called out Edgar, "Don't give up on me buddy!"

"Regirock, use Lock-On!"

Regirock sent forth another area of focus and caused another target mark to appear on Inferno's chest. Edgar gritted his teeth as he saw this.

"Dang it, not again…" he muttered under his breath.

"Now Regirock, prepare yourself!"

Regirock straightened up a bit and braced itself for Brandon's next call.

"Inferno, use Fire Blast!"

Inferno unleashed a massive fire ball from his mouth that blew up into a star shaped fire surge and then blasted into Regirock. Regirock stepped back a bit as the force of the attack slightly affected it, but quickly recovered back in its previous pose.

"Again!" called out Edgar.

"Hyper Beam Regirock!"

Regirock fired off a powerful Hyper Beam that slammed into Inferno's newly formed Fire Blast and caused the two attacks to negate each other. From up in the stands, Brendan noticed something.

"Hey, where did Dusknoir go to?"

"Char…" growled Inferno softly as he began to look around a bit for the Ghost Element as Edgar began to look around as well.

'Where is that ghost?' asked Edgar in his mind.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be looking else where at the moment," called out Brandon, "Lock-On again!"

Inferno instinctively kicked up into the air on his wings and dodged another oncoming target cursor, but suddenly felt something grab its right wing. He whipped his head around to see it was Dusknoir grabbing hard onto his wing.

"Hey!" exclaimed Edgar, "That's cheating!"

"It's perfectly legal for a Ghost Element to do that," said Brandon with a glare, "only weak minded trainers make up excuses. Now Dusknoir, it's time to end this! Shadow Punch one more time!"

Dusknoir sent down another punch hard into the back of Inferno's head that caused the Charizard to be forced to crash down upon the field and to fall unconscious.

"NOOO!!!" exclaimed Edgar in shock.

"There are no more available Pokemon on the challenger's side of the field," called out the referee, "Dusknoir and Regirock are the winners! The victor of this battle is the Pyramid King Brandon!"

"Dang it!!!" spat Edgar and threw his hat down on the floor in frustration.

The group came down onto the battlefield to see Edgar and winced a bit at Edgar's frustration.

"Hey man, calm down," said Brendan, "you put up a good effort."

"How could I lose…" growled Edgar as he clenched both of his fists.

"It is because you let your anger cloud your judgment," said Brandon as he saw Edgar slowly sink to his knees.

"Ed…" said Beka softly as she reached out to touch his shoulder in reassurance.

"Don't come near me…" Edgar spoke as tears seemed to fill his eyes.

Brandon sighed, recalled back his Pokemon, and began to walk away. "You can challenge me again any time you wish after today," Brandon spoke, "but unless you cast off this anger and put your focus on the battle, you will never defeat me." Brandon left with the referee following behind him.

"Yeah Ed," reassured May, "don't let this lost get you down. It took Ash three tries to beat Brandon."

"But I'm not Ash May…" said Edgar.

"You look up to him though," said Brendan.

"Just…leave me alone guys," said Edgar as he stood up and began to bolt out of the doorways of the battle room.

"Pi-ka!" called out PK and ran after him.

"Dude! You shouldn't be so hard on yourself! Facing down Legendary Pokemon is hard even for the most skilled of trainers! You should know that with-" Brendan called out but stopped when Edgar was completely gone and gritted his teeth, "You know what, he's not Ash. He's worse than Ash; at least Ash was able to take his losses in a civil manner!"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May as she turned to look at Brendan.

"What?" asked Brendan as he turned to May, "You were the one who told me that May. I know it's hard to lose when you get this far in training, but if there's one thing we can take from Ash is that was should accept our losses and move on."

"I know," said May softly, "but still, Ed wasn't himself in that battle. I mean, we've seen him battle many time with such confidence and intellect, but today he was just battling with anger and rage, thus causing him to lose. He let Brandon's word really get to him."

"It's his own fault May, if he had not gotten mad, he could've won," said Brendan as his tone calmed down, "but I guess we should go check on him."

"Yeah," said May and picked up his hat, "let's go."

The two trainers were about to leave the battle room when they turned and noticed Beka still looking down at the doorway in which Brandon had left.

"Hey Beka, are you alright?" asked Brendan, his words making her jump a bit.

"Huh?" asked Beka as she turned around and looked at the two, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, come on then," said May as she ushered Beka to follow them, "let's go and find Ed."

"Right," said Beka with a nod and she followed the two trainers out of the room. As they made their way out, Beka took one last look at the doors and then followed her friends, thinking about the voice that had called out to her by her other reference.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, after getting some much sense talked into him, Edgar goes back for a rematch against Brandon as Beka prepares her match against the Pyramid King as well…


	26. Vs Brandon

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes out to Chaosblazer with help on a certain section of this update.

Vs. Brandon

After searching the tiny island for their friend, Beka and the others eventually found Edgar and PK sitting on the sands of a beach while looking across the ocean. The breathed a sigh of relief to see their friend once again and began to approach him.

"Yo Ed," called out Brendan, "we found ya!"

"Hey guys," said Edgar softly as he looked out onto the roaring waves that crashed onto the shore and not bothering to turn around.

"Come on Ed," said May as she approached him to hand him out his cap, "let's head back to the Center to rest, okay?"

"No May," said Edgar as he shook his head, "I can't."

"Come on man," said Brendan as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "quit acting like a little kid and suck up you're lost; this isn't like you."

"It wasn't like me in that facility to begin with!" growled Edgar as he pulled himself up from out of the sands and glared at the ground, "Unless you guys didn't see me in that battle, I lost it! I should have listened to Brandon's words, but no, I had to be a complete idiot and challenge him right then and there!"

"And now you're realizing this?" spoke Brendan, "So you got way over your head and lost to Brandon. Big deal Ed! We all lose once in awhile and-" Brendan was then cut off by Edgar.

"I'm not that stupid Brendan!" he yelled, "I know we all win and lose in battles, but that wasn't like me in battle!" Edgar then reached inside his jacket to pull out a small badge container and opened it to reveal his six Frontier Symbols. He looked at them for a moment and sighed: "I earned these Symbols by battling with strength, intellect, and compassion for my team and my opponent's. After battling Brandon, maybe…maybe it's best that just stop and go back home; knowing I don't deserve to be in this Challenge if I'm going to act like this in battle…"

Brendan gave out a frustrated sigh. "Edgar, now you are completely over reacting. Come on back to the Center and let's talk things out, alright?"

"You guys can go back," said Edgar as he closed his badge case and let it fall onto the sands, "I'm going back to Cerulean and-"

"Would you quit acting like this Edgar?!" yelled out Brendan as he now got into Edgar's face, "Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Leave me alone Birch," stated Edgar in a low growl as his blue eyes pierced into Brendan's.

"No," said Brendan as he tightly grabbed Edgar's shirt, "I'm not leaving you alone so you can let this minor battle eat you from the inside out."

"I said leave me alone Birch!" yelled out Edgar and tried to push Brendan off of him.

Brendan was sent back a bit, catching himself on the sands and then charged at Edgar. "Forgive for this, but this is for your own good!" yelled out Brendan as he shoved Edgar hard into the crashing surf of the ocean.

May gasped at the sight before her as Beka just stood there with a nervous look on her face as Edgar, now completely soaked, staggered onto and dropped hard onto the shore onto his knees. Brendan was a few feet away from Edgar's side, but kept up his serious glare if Edgar decided to pull something upon him. The group just watched as Edgar remained kneeled on the sands and gasping a bit; catching his breath. They then saw Edgar kneel down upon his hands and he appeared to be giving a bow to the group.

"I-I'm sorry guys…" he spoke softly as his spiky hair, now soaking wet, flattened upon his head and concealed his face to the group, "please forgive me, for what I had done."

Edgar then suddenly heard the sand crunching with footsteps approach him and then hearing someone kneel before him. He then felt a hand gently press onto his shoulder and then glided down to rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Edgar slowly looked up to the see that Beka was looking down upon him with a concerned look in her hazel eyes and then softly smiled at him.

"It's okay Edgar," she spoke, "I forgive you."

"Be-Beka…" said Edgar softly and soon pressed onto a soft smile as he slowly sat up upon his knees and then reached out to hug Beka, "…thank you."

Beka went to hug him back as May and Brendan softly smiled upon them.

"Well, another dispute settled," said May and looked at Brendan, "nice job in pushing him in the water to cool him off."

"Of course," smirked Brendan, "everyone knows little Poliwags always cool off when-GAH!"

Brendan soon found himself in a headlock as Edgar grabbed him and held him tightly within it.

"And of course," retorted Edgar with a smirk, "Sweat-Band Boys always need a good wash after every workout!" The girls gasped slightly as they saw Edgar lift Brendan clear over his head and tossed him out into the roaring surf as well. Brushing his hands and seeing Brendan flail out of the water, Edgar laughed. "How does it feel to get your bath for the day, eh?"

"Ha-ha, very funny shower once a week man," sarcassed Brendan as he rung out his headband and long white hair.

"That only happened once!" yelled out Edgar as an embarrassing blush hinted on his cheeks.

The girls and PK softly laughed at the boys' antics. As they came back to them, Beka picked up Edgar's badge case and handed it to him.

"Here Ed," said Beka with a smile, "Don't be so hard on yourself. I know the next time you face off against Brandon, you will win and you will be more of a better trainer when you do."

"Yeah, you're right Beka," said Edgar as he took back his badge case, "I was just acting like a little kid about losing to Brandon like that. I should get back to training for my rematch against him."

"Well," said Beka as pulled off a Pokeball from her belt, "once you get your team healed up, I'll be more than glad to help you out in your training."

Edgar placed on a grin with a nod. "Thanks Beka," he replied.

"Well," said May with a smile, "let's get back to the Center so Nurse Joy can heal your Pokemon Ed."

"Right," said Edgar, "let's go."

The four trainers headed back toward the center to finish up the rest of the day with training and battling; knowing tomorrow that victory would be evident at the Battle Pyramid.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The new day look clear and promising as the trainers returned back to the Battle Pyramid, just in time to run into Brandon and the hiker as the two men were talking over a certain issue this morning.

"So we had an unwanted intruder yesterday, eh?" asked Brandon.

"Yes sir," said the hiker, "I had asked the trainer if he was a challenger and his Pokemon froze me right on the spot with an Ice Beam before I could do anything."

"So he must have been the same individual that one of our Pyramid Guardian had-" spoke Brandon, but turned when he as the trainers coming toward him, "Ah, good morning children."

"Good morning Brandon," spoke Beka and bowed to him in a polite manner.

"So I see you have come for a rematch against me?" said Brandon as he lifted his gaze toward Edgar and spoke in a serious tone.

Edgar approached him and made a bow to him as well. "Brandon," he spoke, "I am sorry about my antics yesterday. I was acting very immature and stubborn in our battle. Now, since I've had time to think it over and practice battled with my friends, I realized my errors and I wish to battle you with honor and chivalry."

Brandon chuckled at what Edgar had said. "Well," he spoke, "it appears you are making a good step forward to being a better trainer Knight, but you'll have to prove to me in a battle if you really have kept to your word and if you are worthy of having the Brave Symbol."

"I am sir!" said Edgar as he held up a fist of determination.

"Pi-ka-chu!" chimed in PK as well.

"Very well then," said Brandon as he turned and ushered the others toward a shimmering pink panel to the left of the Panel of Destiny.

"Hey," said Brendan as he looked at it, "I've never seen a panel like that before."

"That's because we have just installed it there for a special reason," said Brandon, "it leads straight to the battlefield room without another test to be taken by the Panel of Destiny."

"Funny since May and I never did take a test," chuckled Edgar to himself.

The four trainers and Brandon all stepped onto the panel which consumed them in a surge of white light and they vanished from the spot. When they rematerialized, the group found that they were back in the same battle room as before. Brandon nodded to Edgar for him to take his spot on the field as he walked out to his trainer's box on the other side of the field. Edgar turned to the group with a smile.

"Well," he spoke, "wish me luck."

"Good luck, and don't go wailing around like the Poliwag you are," chuckled Brendan which soon found him in another headlock.

"You take that back now!" sneered Edgar, but was then pushed off by May.

"Go to your battle!" she shouted at Edgar.

Edgar turned away and did so as the rest of the group walked up into the stands to find a seat while Brendan rubbed his neck.

"Can't that guy take a joke?" muttered Brendan, "I guess I should push him again in the ocean to cool him off once his battle is over…"

Back down onto the battlefield, Brandon took out a Pokeball and threw it out onto the field, calling forth: "I choose Regirock!"

In a flare of white light that expelled from the Pokeball materialized Regirock as it cried out in a series of electronic beeps. Beka realized that this time, the voice didn't come into her head, but soon stopped thinking about it when she notice Edgar fingering his Crystal Ball in his hand. Brandon took notice of this as well and was a bit in awe at the Pokeball.

"That Pokeball…it's made out of a pure crystal material," said Brandon as he gazed at it, "similar to the crystal that makes up the Crystal Bells at Tin Tower…" He suddenly stopped and looked up at Edgar in surprisement, "Don't tell me that you-"

"That's right," said Edgar with a smile and threw out the Crystal Ball, "time for you to meet one of my dearest friends and my most powerful team member! Go, Aurora!"

From a surge of multicolored light that materialized onto the field appeared Aurora onto the battlefield; leaving Brandon a bit in shock at the majestic creature before him.

"CUNE!!!" bellowed out Aurora in a powerful roar.

"How did you manage to capture a Suicune?!" Brandon yelled.

"Aurora chose me," said Edgar, as a flash of crystal light seemed to envelop his form for a second and then died away quickly.

Brandon could see Aurora nods its head softly in agreeing with Edgar and thus caused him to nod himself.

"So your Chooser has decided to travel by your side," said Brandon with a soft smile, "that is a rare case for a Chooser to do with a Chosen." He's smile soon slipped into a mild frown, "Even so, this is still a battle and I will fight all out against your Pokemon."

"Same here," nodded Edgar.

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Suicune, Aurora, vs. Pyramid King Brandon's Regirock**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

"Regirock, begin with Thunderbolt!"

With a series high pitched beeps and flashes of light on it's Braille designed patterns on its face, Regirock's body began to glow in a yellow light that sent forth a surge of electricity toward Aurora.

"Aurora, dodge and knock it back with Rock Smash!"

Aurora leapt up into the air to dodge the Thunderbolt attack and then it lowered its head toward Regirock. With its prism-like crown glowing in a reddish-brown light, Aurora slammed down the attack hard onto Regirock and causing it to falter back.

"Regirock, use Hammer Arm!"

Regirock regained back onto its feet and swung out its left arm at Aurora, impacting a hit into Aurora's side with its glowing reddish-brown fist and sending the North Wind Legendary tumbling back toward the challenger. Aurora immediately jumped back up after the blow and glared down at Regirock.

"Aurora, now use Surf!"

Aurora's body began to glow in a bright blue light and then lifted its head to unleash a powerful roar that filled the room with its mystic cry. From behind it formed a wave of water that scooped up Aurora from underneath and then rose high into the air overhead of Regirock.

"Regirock, Shockwave into that Surf now!"

Regirock's body glowed again in a yellow aura and then shot out a stray lightening bolt into the ceiling; causing darkened clouds to form overhead. A roll of thunder was heard as hundreds of lightening bolts rained down onto Aurora and the Surf attack, each bolt of electricity blasting away the Surf attack as well as striking down Aurora; causing it to jump off and halt its attack.

"Aurora, are you alright?!" shouted out Edgar.

Aurora simply nodded and readied for the next move.

"Alright Aurora, use Hydro Pump!"

Aurora opened its mouth to unleash a massive surge of water that blared toward Regirock.

"Regirock, Protect!"

Regirock crossed its huge arms across its chest to form a golden shield that deflected off Hydro Pump and was safe from the attack.

"Aurora, now try a Water Pulse!"

Aurora opened its mouth again and sent forth a series of watery rings that merged into a blue sphere of light and blared toward Regirock.

"Regirock, Lock-On and use Zap Cannon!"

Regirock's dots that a lined its face beeped in a series of light as it aimed a cursor that pointed at Aurora and the followed up by forming a sphere of electricity in its hands and sending it out toward the opponent. The Zap Cannon blared through and destroyed the oncoming Water Pulse and slammed hard into Aurora, causing a roar of pain to escape from the Legendary of the North Wind as electricity seeped around its body.

"Aurora no!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now Regirock, go in with Hyper Beam!"

Regirock formed another beam of light into its hands and unleashed a blast of Hyper Beam toward the staggering Aurora, but Edgar wasn't going to give up the fight.

"Aurora, don't give in!" he called out, which caused Aurora to focus more onto the battle, "Let's try using Tailwind to dodge!"

Aurora seemed to focus on its surroundings and soon was surrounded by a surge of wind that kicked up around its blue form and seemed to be boosting its strength. Seeing Hyper Beam coming in closer, Aurora made a dash to its right that looked more like a blur as Hyper Beam struck the ground and missed its target. Brandon and Regirock tried to keep up with the now ultra fast Aurora as it blurred around the two on the battlefield.

"Regirock, try another-"

"Not so fast Brandon!" called out Edgar, "Aurora, hit 'em with a Hydro Pump!"

Aurora suddenly blurred before Regirock and unleashed a powerful blast of water that penetrated hard into Regirock's chest and sent it flying into a nearby wall hard; causing the room to shake a bit.

"Regirock!" called out Brandon as his Legendary Pokemon slumped to its rocky knees.

"Now Aurora, finish this up with Bubblebeam!"

Aurora threw back its head and unleashed a surge of crystal-like bubbles that pelted hard into Regirock and finally caused the golem Pokemon to fully collapse on the floor in defeat.

"Regirock is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Suicune is the winner! The victory of this battle goes to Edgar Knight!"

"Alright Aurora!" cheered out Edgar as he ran out and hugged his Suicune around the neck, "You were so awesome out there!"

"Cune," Aurora grinned meekly and nuzzled against Edgar's neck. Edgar laughed softly as he petted Aurora's neck and then noticed Brandon approaching him.

"I see you have improved from last time," said Brandon as he handed out a square-shaped golden Symbol out to Edgar, "and you have proven to me that you have taken steps to overcoming your faults from last time as well as showing me that you have the skill and power of beating me here at the Battle Pyramid. Congratulations."

With a beaming smile on his face, Edgar took the Brave Symbol from Brandon's hand and then bowed politely to the Pyramid King. "Thank you so much sir," Edgar replied.

"Well what do you know," said Brendan as he and the girls approached Edgar on the battlefield, "Poliwag's won all his Frontier Symbols."

"Birch…" growled Edgar as he glared at the white haired trainer, but refrained from doing anything in front of Brandon.

"Well then that means," said May as she turned to look at Beka, "it's now your turn to earn your Frontier Symbol Beka."

Beka nodded with a smile, excitement filling inside of her at her chance of winning her own Frontier Symbol as well. Brandon turned to her and asked: "Very well then. Are you ready to battle Beka?"

"Yes," said Beka with a nod, "I am sir."

Brandon nodded as well and allowed a few moments to pass so that he and Beka could prepare for the new battling round and for the others to go back into the stands. When everything was ready, Brandon and Beka both stood on their respective spots on the fields and began their battle, with Brandon calling out first with:

"Solrock, I need your assistance!"

From his first Pokeball materialized out a Rock/Psychic Element that looked like an orange and yellow spiked, sun-shaped rock with narrowed red eyes as it hovered above the battlefield.

"Sol!" called out Solrock in a raspy, hallowed voice.

Beka then took her first Pokeball into her hands and threw it out, calling forth: "Absol, I choose you!"

Absol appeared before her on the battlefield and braced himself for the fight.

"Ab-sol," he growled in a low voice.

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Beka's Absol vs. Battle Pyramid King Brandon's Solrock**_

_**This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit.**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

"Solrock, use Cosmic Power!"

Solrock's body began to glow in a bright blue aura that caused illusions of space to float around itself as well as boosting its Defenses too.

"Absol, Swords Dance!"

Absol began to focus and then showed that he was surrounded by white swords of light that danced and slashed around his white form as a blue aura also seemed to jump around his form as well; causing his Attack to sharply rise.

"Now use Hidden Power Solrock!"

Solrock's body began to glow in a white light that caused a ring of spheres to dance around its form and then they shot out in various directions toward Absol.

"Absol, dodge and use Water Pulse!"

Absol lowered upon his giant paws and then leapt overhead while the Hidden Power attack smashed hard into an empty target. Absol then opened his mouth to unleash a series of blue rings that melded together into a blue sphere and shot out down toward Solrock. The attack hit its mark and made Solrock stumble back a bit from the watery blow.

"Solrock, shake it off and use Solarbeam!"

Solrock began to collect energy into the main point of its rock sun rays and thus causing it to shimmer in a white light.

"Absol, Double Team!"

Absol shimmered for a moment in a white light and soon found himself surrounding Solrock with illusions of his form. Brandon merely smiled as it caused confusion to Beka.

"That won't work," said Brandon, "FIRE!"

Solrock unleashed a pale green blast of light that surged toward one of the Absols, but to Beka surprise, the Solarbeam made a backward arch over the field and then slammed hard into one of the Absols. To her dismay, Beka saw that it was the real Absol and he was hit hard back the attack.

"Absol, Protect!"

Absol managed to hear his trainer's call and quickly dug his black claws into the ground and forced a golden shield of light to surround his form and managed to block off the reminisce of the attack.

"Let's end this, Solrock use Explosion!"

Solrock flew towards Absol as it body began to shimmer in a white light as Absol's Protect barrier began to fade. Beka tried calling out for it to defend itself, but it was too late as Solrock unleashed its Explosion attack; kicking up large amounts of dust and catching Absol at point blank range. As the dust cleared, Beka and Brandon saw that both of their Pokemon had fainted as the final result. Beka was a bit at shock at Brandon's move, wondering why he used that kamikaze of an attack on her Absol.

"Both Solrock and Absol are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this round is therefore a draw!"

"No way," she spoke, looking out at Brandon, "I didn't expect for you to use Explosion…"

Brandon merely smiled and spoke with: "Don't tell me something like this has caught you off guard. There are times when the only win is to take the opponent with you." He then held out his Pokeball and recalled back Solrock, thanking it for a job well done.

Beka nodded softly and recalled back Absol as well, "I understand," she said and looked down at her Pokeball, "Good job Absol, take a good rest."

Brandon nodded as well and threw out his next Pokeball. "Let's continue then. Ninjask, I need your assistance!"

From a surge of white light materialized Brandon's next Pokemon, the Bug/Flying Element Ninjask.

"Nin-jask!" the insect hissed as it hovered above the battlefield on his vibrating wings.

"Altaria, I choose you!" called out Beka as she threw out her next Pokeball to reveal out her Altaria.

"Chi-dor!" Altaria chimed out as she appeared on the field.

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Beka's Altaria vs. PK Brandon's Ninjask**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

"Ninjask, use Swords Dance!"

Ninjask, just like Absol had done before, created lighted illusions of pairs of swords as they danced around his formed and boosted his attack.

"Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

Altaria raised up her cloud-like wings and gave out a beautiful cry that caused green draconic flames to dance and surge around her form; boosting her Attack and Speed stats.

"Use Swords Dance again Ninjask!"

Ninjask boosted its Attack again with the dancing of swords as Beka decided to try and attack from afar.

"Altaria, use Sing!"

Altaria rose up her head and began to let out a smoothing melody from its beak which caused colorful music notes to appear floating toward Ninjask. A few of the notes began to hit the insect and caused his beady red eyes to dim to the song.

"Ninjask, use Agility now!"

Ninjask, hearing his trainer's harsh call, snapped out of its dreary state and blur all over the field; increasing its Speed greatly as his wing's beating sent out a loud pitch that blocked out the Sing's noise.

"Altaria, let's try one more Dragon Dance and then Aerial Ace 'em!"

Altaria nodded and summoned forth another performance of her Dragon Dance move. Once she was done with boosting her stats again, she took up upon her clouded wings, made a graceful loop in the air, and then vanished from sight. She then reappeared behind Ninjask and dove down at him. Brandon quickly found her about to dive-bomb Ninjask and called out: "Ninjask, Giga Impact!"

Ninjask quickly whipped around and slammed with a powerful force hard into Altaria's head while the Dragon/Flying Element penetrated her white beak hard into Ninjask's soft underbelly and delivered her Aerial Ace attack onto him. Both Pokemon fell to each others attacks as they both crashed onto the group and faint.

"Both Altaria and Ninjask are unable to battle," called out the referee, "this round is therefore a draw!"

Brandon smiled again. "This is getting interesting, two rounds pulled for a draw," he spoke and recalled back Ninjask while thanking him.

"Yes, it is sir," said Beka with a soft smile as she recalled back Altaria and thanked her for a job well done.

Brandon then took up his last Pokeball and prepared to throw it out. "Are you ready Beka?" he asked her.

Beka nodded and took up her last Pokeball as well. "I am sir," she spoke.

"Very well," said Brandon and he threw out his final Pokeball, "Regice, I need your assistance!"

From his final Pokeball materialized out an Ice Element that looked like an icy prism with yellow Braille dots that a lined in a cross-like design across its face and its icy body was fined to tips for its feet, fingers, and head. It was no other than the Legendary of Freeze itself: Regice.

"Re-gi-icccce!" called out Regice in a high-pitched robotic voice as the room began to suddenly chill in its presence. Beka and the others grew in shock at the Legendary before them.

"No way?! Brandon has the Regi of Ice?!" exclaimed Brendan while gaping at the ice golem.

"Just how powerful is he?" asked May softly.

Beka, still in shock at the Legendary before her, suddenly gripped her forehead as a freezing voice touched her mind as it spoke: _Emerald…_

Brandon, seeing her action, raised an eyebrow to her and asked: "Is something wrong?"

'What's going on?' asked Beka in her mind as she looked down at the ground for a moment and lowered her hand from her head, 'Why did I just hear my other reference being called out in my mind? Is it because of-'

"Is there something wrong young one?" asked Brandon again, which caused Beka to look up at him in surprisement, "We should wrap this battle up."

"Huh?" asked Beka, but then realized what was going on, "Oh, right…y-yes, I'm ready." She then threw out her last Pokeball and called out: "Blaziken, I choose you!" Blaziken then appeared onto the field before her and readied himself for battle.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken as he clenched his fists and causing flares to blare from his wrists.

_**Battle**_ _**Situation:**_

_**Beka's Blaziken vs. PK Brandon's Regice**_

_**BATTLE**_ _**BEGIN!**_

"Regice, use Ice Beam now!"

Regice formed a sphere of blue-white light in its icy prism hands and then unleashed streams of white lightening toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

Blaziken craned back his head to unleash a powerful Flamethrower attack that slammed into Ice Beam and took the attack out.

"Regice, use Blizzard now!"

Regice's body began to glow in a bluish-white aura that caused it to hold out its hands and, from out of nowhere, to unleash a powerful, harsh surge of freezing wind, snow, and ice which caused the room to dip even more into a freezing point. Blaziken was hurt slightly by the attack and still kept strong within the battle. Beka, however, immediately began to shiver violently to the changes of the room, but shook it off as she kept her determination for the battle strong.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower again!"

Blaziken unleashed another blast of golden and orange colored flames toward Regice that impacted and nailed the Ice Element hard in the chest.

"Counter attack with Zap Cannon!"

Regice merely shook off the Flamethrower and began to form a sphere of electricity in its hands. Once fully formed, Regice released the attack out in a surge of static light as the Electric Element attack nailed hard into Blaziken and thus paralyzing it.

"Blaziken!" called out Beka, "Blaziken, try to move!"

Blaziken managed to shake off the paralysis for a brief moment, but it wasn't long enough of time before Brandon called out his next move.

"Use Ice Beam Regice!"

Regice fired off another Ice Beam attack toward the floor that streamed toward Blaziken and immediately froze his legs solid to the ground. Blaziken began to struggle against trying to get his feet out of the icy prison as well as overcoming his paralysis; which was now taking into full effect.

"Blaziken!" called out Beka, "remain calm and then try Overheat!"

Blaziken nodded to his trainer's words and closed his eyes for a brief moment to relax. He then opened his eyes, as well as his beak, to send forth out a stream orange, white, and golden hue light toward Regice; nailing the ice golem Pokemon hard with the attack and sending it staggering toward the ground.

"Use Rest Regice!" called out Brandon.

To Beka and Blaziken's surprise, they noticed that Regice had been able to withstand the attack and then began to sleep as it healed itself. Beka decided that the time to finish this battled was in the midst and she called out to Blaziken. "Blaziken, now's your chance to break out! Use Blaze Kick and then Focus Punch on Regice!"

Blaziken gave another quick nod to his trainer and focused down toward his legs. From within the incasing, his legs grew in an orange light that began to weaken the ice and then crack to flames that were admitting from his body. Blaziken made an upward thrust with his right leg and successfully shattered the ice that incased his legs. Blaziken then turned toward Regice and began to run fast at it as his fists lowered to his side and for the fist to begin to glow in a white light. However, Regice suddenly popped up fully awake which caused Beka to gasp in surprise.

"Use Ice Beam on the floor Regice!"

Regice unleashed around Ice Beam onto the floor, covering it completely with a sheet of ice, and thus causing Blaziken to suddenly slip and fall hard onto the slippery floor.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka as she saw the Fire/Fighting Element claw onto the icy floor and tried to get up and steady itself upon the field.

"Regice, Focus Punch now!"

Regice, having no problems sliding across the field thanks to its tipped feet, skated toward Blaziken with its left fist charging in white energy and then nailing its attack hard into Blaziken's chest. The force of the attack sent Blaziken flying hard into a wall behind Beka and then skidding back onto the icy floor with an unconscious look on his face.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Regice is the winner! The victor of this battle is the Pyramid King Brandon!"

"Looks like this battle is mine young Goldheart," spoke Brandon softly.

"Blaziken!" exclaimed Beka as she ran out to her fallen Pokemon, but then slipped hard upon the ice and fell hard onto the ice. She let out a moan as she sat up and rubbed her lower back softly where the point of impact had been at.

To her surprise, she saw Brandon, walking out toward her on the ice with ease, and then reached down to help her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so, I…ACHOO!" sneezed Beka as Brandon quickly grabbed her to catch her from falling again on the ice.

"Perhaps you better go and take care of yourself in addition to your Blaziken," spoke Brandon as Beka recalled back her fallen Pokemon, "and there is one other thing I want to say."

"Y-Yes?" asked Beka as she rubbed her nose.

"I don't know what happened in the end," Brandon spoke with a small frown, "but you seemed to be a bit distracted from the battle. Before you have a rematch with me, I must ask that you regain your focus since you won't be able to beat me without it. Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes sir," said Beka as she rubbed her arms, "But how?"

"That is something I'm afraid I can't teach you. You will have to discover it for yourself, but first and foremost, you should go get better," spoke Brandon as a smile dawned upon his face, "I look forward our next battle."

"O-O-Okay…s-s-sir…" said Beka as she shivered more.

After lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bleachers to set her down, Brandon recalled back Regice and left the room. The group came down to see how she was holding up as well as Edgar putting his jacket around her form.

"Hey, you did well out there Beka," said Edgar as he finished putting on his jacket on her.

"Thanks," sniffed Beka, "but now I have two things to worry about now: my rematch and this cold…"

"I'm sure after getting some soup into your body, a nice warm bath, and getting a good night's rest will make you all better by tomorrow Beka," said May with a smile.

"Yeah," said Brendan, "let's go and get you to the Center Beka."

With a nod, Beka and the rest of the group began to leave out of the battling room and head on back toward the Pokemon Center.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka's rematch challenge at the Pyramid commences with an interesting new test as well as the return of…that mysterious Houndoom?


	27. Vs Brandon: Rematch

Disclaimer's Note: Thanks goes out to HollisHawk and Chaosblazer once again for the help on certain parts to this update.

Vs. Brandon: Rematch

"Wow Beka," said May with a smile later on in the evening, "you look so much better than when you got back. That nap must have really helped you out."

"Thanks May," said Beka as she smiled back at her.

Having spent the rest of the day in bed, Beka had now reawakened in the evening hours to only be greeted by May, Katie, and Felicia as they had come in to check on their friend. Felicia reached out to touch Beka's forehead and smiled softly.

"More good news, looks like you haven't developed a fever or anything of that nature," spoke Felicia.

"And it doesn't sound like you're stuffy or anything like that," spoke Katie as she handed Beka a mug, "however, just for safety, why don't you drink this glass of Jaboca Berry tea? It should help to make you feel a whole lot better."

Beka gladly accepted the mug of amber colored drink. "Thank you," said Beka with a smile and then took a drink out of it.

As she drank the tea down, Beka suddenly cringed to the taste of the liquid and began to pale. "Ugh!" groaned Beka as she stuck out her tongue to the drink, "Why does it taste so awful?!"

The girls laughed at Beka's expression. "Well," said Katie as she gave a friendly wink, "we decided not to say anything, but even though Jaboca Berries are a rarity to Hoenn, they are perhaps one of the bitterest tasting Berries that has ever existed. We just thought it would help to see if your tongue still worked."

"That's not funny!" exclaimed Beka as she grabbed a pillow and swung for one of the girls.

They let out a yell of surprise, but seeing their friend better and up on her feet, they all grab a pillow and began having a pillow fight against one another as the room interrupted in screams of joy and hysterical laughter. Little did they realize, but when they turned around, they saw Edgar, Garrett, and Brendan watching them through the open door to their room.

"Aw man," moaned Garrett, "why did you stop?"

The girls screamed again, this time in anger, and swung out their pillows toward the guys; giving them the impression the slam the door close as pillows pelted from the other side.

"Nice going Blondie," sneered Edgar which caused the two teenagers to begin wrestling in the hallway while Brendan watched with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"What's going on?" asked Night, who had come up from behind Brendan, "I heard screaming in the girls' room. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine," said Brendan as he crossed his arms and looked at Garrett and Edgar, who now had each other in a headlock and a sharpshooter, "can't say the same for these jokers."

"…" was the only response that came from Night as he watched them fight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hours later when the Frontier region had quieted down to night, everyone laid asleep in their beds in the early morning hours except for one person as she stared at the bottom of May's bunk that held up overhead. Beka scanned the bottom bunk with her hazel eyes, unable to fall asleep as she thought about Brandon's words and her battle against him. She let off a soft sigh and turned her head toward her PokeNav, which rested next to her pillow, and looked at the time.

'4:30 in the morning…' Beka thought.

Beka then lifted out of bed and pulled back the sheets of the bed, slipping out quietly as she took her trainer's clothes from a chair and went into the room's bathroom. Moments later she came out in her trainer's attire and after buckling her Pokebelt around her waist; she quietly slipped out of the room and ventured out toward the Center. Leaving the Center's doors, Beka headed out toward a small clearing near the Center that housed a large rock that seemed inviting for one to lie down upon and to look at the sky, and so she did. With her back resting against the cold, stony texture, Beka advert her hazel eyes toward the early morning sky, the stars still shining in the cold sky as a gentle breeze from the sea wavered through the air. As Beka kept her focus to the sky, she failed to notice or even hear the sound of grass rustling toward her and then the clanking of nails upon the stone's surface coming toward her. What brought her back to Earth was when she felt something warm and furry press up against her side and began to sniff toward her face.

"Hmm?" asked Beka as she looked over to her side to see a familiar looking Houndoom staring back at her, "Oh! It's you."

The Houndoom gave out a friendly growl and pressed a small kiss on her cheek, making her laugh as she reached to pet its neck. She then notice the ragged metal collar from around its neck and saw that there was a ornate metal plate hanging from the center on the collar. She gently fingered it to see that the words: **HELIOS **had been etched into the plate, as well as the scratched up, wear and tear of an unreadable phone number below it.

"Helios," spoke Beka softly, "so is that your name?"

'Helios' looked into Beka's eyes and gave a soft nod. "Doom," he growled softly.

"That's a nice name," said Beka with a faint smile, "just like my friend's Polaris' Solrock."

As Beka sat up on the rock, Helios lower his head to place it upon her hand and looked up at her with red, puppy eyes. Beka smiled a bit more and reached to gently rub his head, feeling the soft black fur and then the smooth bone of his horns. She then became surprised when he rolled over onto his back and tucked in his black legs, wanting a tummy rub on his red-orange underbelly. Beka only laughed softly and reached out to rub Helios' tummy. After a few good rubs, Helios smirked and play-bit her hand gently which caused her to be startle for a moment as he rolled back onto his feet and wagged his tail violently; wanting to play again. Beka gave out a soft smile and then stood to her feet as Helios jumped off the rock with her and crouched down on his haunches.

"Well, if you put it that way," said Beka as she pulled out a small bag, "want to play fetch?"

"Doom?" asked Helios as he looked at the ball curiously in her hands.

"Oh right," said Beka softly as a small sweat drop rolled down the back of her head and then she put away the ball, "You like the wrestle, right?" She then got into a stance in readying to wrestle.

Helios bounded up to her in excitement and then reared up upon his hind paws, placing his front paws on Beka's shoulders and giving the trainer quite the surprise at Helios' size.

"Whoa, you're big," she spoke.

Helios then began to force Beka backwards, pressing hard into her shoulders but Beka kept her ground as the Houndoom pushed. As he tried to force her to go back again, he ended up slipping and falling back onto his four paws, but then got back up and pressed onto her shoulders again. Beka laughed softly at how fun this game was and gently began to push Helios back, realizing that he was keeping his stance, even on two legs, pretty strong against her retaliation. Helios then forced to push down Beka even more and it succeed as he managed to push her over onto grass and then grabbing a hold of her shirt; playfully tugging at it as he tried to claim victory. Beka just laughed and then wrapped her arms around Helios' neck and tried to turn him over onto the grass, but to no avail as he kept his stance sturdy on the ground. They went on like this for a few moments until Helios gave up pulling at her clothes and gently release them from his jaws, followed by flopping over by her side again and laying his head on her shoulder. Beka smiled again and petted Helios on the head.

"You're a good Pokemon Helios," said Beka as she looked up at the stars once more and eventually drifted off to sleep as Helios kept watch over her with a Houndoom smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, what are you doing out here asleep?" came a voice that followed with someone shaking her shoulder.

Beka stirred from her sleep to realize that the sun had now began to arise from the trees and signified that it was morning. She bolted up and looked around frantically. "Helios?!" she asked.

"Who's Helios?" came the voice again, causing her to see that it was Rei, "Were you sleep walking or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no," said Beka as she stood back up, "it's nothing…"

"So what are you doing out sleeping on the grass instead of the Center?" asked Rei with a rather confused look on her face as Neptune clung to her shoulder, "Got lost or something?"

"Oh no," said Beka as she got up onto her feet, "I'm going to go face Brandon again today for my final Frontier Symbol."

"Final Symbol eh?" asked Rei with a smile, "Good luck on winning against the Pyramid Beka. I know you'll defeat him this time."

Beka grew surprised at Rei's statement. "You knew I already went there?" she asked.

"Of course," said Rei, "Rori told me yesterday."

"Oh, maybe he must have gotten the records of the Pyramid wins and losts yesterday," pondered Beka, but then began to run off, "I'm sorry for the dash, but I got to go. I'll catch up with you later Rei!"

"Alright!" called out Rei as she and Neptune waved to her, "See you in a while and good luck!" As she saw Beka disappear down the road, Rei sighed softly and looked up at Neptune. "Do you think Rori is going to tell her soon Neptune?"

"Phi?" asked Neptune softly as it slid into her cradling arms.

Rei smiled softly and hugged the tiny Pokemon. "All will soon be revealed to her about Rori," she spoke softly, "I just hope she'll be ready…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Having reached the Battle Pyramid facility, Beka entered inside of the building to find herself running into the hiker from before with a surprised look on his face.

"Miss. Goldheart," spoke the hiker, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I've come for a rematch against Brandon sir," said Beka as she looked up at the hiker.

The hiker smiled softly and chuckled. "Well," he spoke, "I won't hold you back from your match Miss. Goldheart. I think Brandon will be thrilled to see you as his first challenger today." He then walked away a bit to reveal to her the glowing Panel of Destiny. "However, he also informed me that unlike before with your friend, he wants to see if you can solve another test within the Pyramid. He wants you to seek out a treasure and retrieve it for him in order to battle him. I think he wishes to see if you really have developed your intellect and skill since yesterday."

Beka stared at the glowing panel for a moment and then gave a soft nod. She then began to approach the panel before her with a slow, yet steady stride and then stood upon it. The panel then began to glow in a burst of white light as it consumed her and caused her to vanish in the air. After a second had past, Beka opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lighted room and she appeared to be on an upper level to the room. She cast her eyes downwards and paled at the sight before her, seeing that what waited for her on the ground level was a giant maze.

"What is it with me and mazes…?" asked Beka to herself as a huge sweat drop produced on her head.

After finding a staircase and reaching the ground level of the room, Beka began to venture deep into the maze; trekking along the various pathways and the twisting turns that the maze had to offer to her. Within five minutes of aimless wondering, however, she realized that she was totally lost and hung her head in shame as she released a moan. Suddenly, she raised her head up when she heard a noise coming from behind, sounding like a hallow sliding noise. She turned around to see a wall from behind her sliding down into the ground, followed by the other walls surrounding her to move in different directions. Beka just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face as the walls continued to move and reform around her, but then her facial expression turned into a paling look as she saw the brand new design of the maze. It appeared to be more complex looking and that it had also moved around her to reveal to her that she, technically, was still standing at the maze's entrance way. In anger and frustration, Beka went over to one of the walls of the maze and started kicking the wall repeatedly.

"Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!!" she growled as she kept kicking at the wall.

Suddenly, she heard a loud cracking noise, and it wasn't the sound of her toes breaking against the wall's hard exterior. Beka stopped kicking and looked up above her to where the noise was mostly heard at. She gasped and paled when she saw that a large round boulder was beginning to slowly sway dangerously above her head on a weakly supported ledge. As Beka began to back away, she saw that the boulder finally caved into the weak support and began to tumble forward toward her. She let out a scream and broke into the run down into the depths of the unknown maze, failing to realize in her panic that the slanted floors were making the Rolling Rock of Doom gain speed as it came toward her.

"I wish I brought with me a whip!!!" exclaimed Beka as kept running harder to find a way out of the boulder's path.

From around her neck and under her collar, Beka failed to notice that her Rayquaza necklace had glowed for a brief moment and that the same glowing light gleamed for a moment to the right of the maze's passageways, showing a passage jutting off. Seeing the glow, thinking that there was someone there, Beka lunged into the passage way as the rolling boulder blazed by her and down further into the maze as it crashed into the darkness. Beka slumped against a wall and began to breathe heavily; placing a hand to her chest as she felt her heart racing. She closed her eyes for a few moments as she regained oxygen, but then weakly opened them back up when she heard something like heavy footsteps coming down the hall toward her from the darkness.

"Huh?" asked Beka as the sound of running footsteps against the stone floor got closer and a figure was now becoming clearer as it got toward her.

Beka became more aware when she saw it was Vanessa, without her Zapdos battle mask on, stopping dead in her tracks and looking over to her radio. A look of annoyance filled her face as she paged into her portable radio.

"I told you Rex, that wasn't funny at the least! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled into the radio and then switched it off.

"Vanessa?" asked Beka, as the rusty haired trainer turned to look at her.

"Hm?" asked Vanessa as she got a clearer look at the trainer, "Beka, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Beka as she finally got up and brushed away dirt from her clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you there," said Vanessa with a small smile, "I expect that you saw me lose my temper?"

"Unless you had a good reason why to," Beka said with a slight shrug.

"Well, it would seem that one of my coworkers won't leave me be," said Vanessa as she gripped the radio in her hands, "It's very frustrating."

"That does sound aggravating," said Beka as Vanessa merely shrugged.

"Anyway," said Vanessa, "I must be going. One of the new guards got stuck in his uniform again."

As she turned to leave, Beka held out her hand for her to stop and asked in a worried tone: "W-W-Wait! Can you help me out or something about this crazy maze?!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Vanessa, "However, if you happen to find an Arbok flaunting about the place, he can help you out. His name is Ramses and I've lost him again."

Vanessa sighed at the lost comment in her sentence as Beka pondered the Arbok's name into her memory.

"Ramses…okay, I will find him," said Beka.

Vanessa made a quick nod and then took off running down along the shifting maze; expertly dodging the shifting walls and surprising Beka at her skill. Seeing she was alone again, Beka let off a soft sigh. "Well, I guess I should be going as well," she spoke and continued to venture off deeper into the maze.

For the next several minutes of aimless wondering, Beka was growing weak with hunger and tried to find a place to rest so she could get something in her stomach; she knew skipping breakfast was a bad idea. To her frustration, she couldn't even get the time to pull out a granola bar without having to run out of the way of shifting walls and trying to keep going on further toward the exit of the maze without getting lost. Before she had lost her cool even further, she noticed something slither down a nearby hall; causing her to rush after it and avoid the sliding walls of the maze. She followed the mysterious object down into a tunnel and when she got down to a well lighten end, she noticed that the object was a huge Arbok, a Poison Element that looked like a giant purple cobra with red, black, and yellow patterns on the face of the hood. Beka saw that the Arbok was busy poring over his own image in a small pool of water that had somehow allowed a crack to form in the wall and for water to pour into the small hole. Beka cleared her throat and asked softly: "Excuse me…are you by chance Ramses?"

Beka saw the Arbok raise his head to look up at her and nodded softly, strangely, having a silly smirk now forming on his face. Beka had a soft smile on her face with relief.

"Oh good," she spoke; "Now I can tell Vanessa that I found you."

Beka then suddenly notice Ramses had now gotten extremely close to her and he began to slowly curl his tail around her legs, pinning them together. Beka began to grow nervous as the cobra Pokemon began to slowly coil around her and observing her every detail with his narrowed black eyes; his odd smile now growing wider as he looked at her. Pressing on an innocent smile and having a small sweat drop run down the side of her face, Beka asked: "Hey, let's get going shall we?"

Ramses' hood slowly began to retract and he released his holding on her, giving a slow, sad nod while looking down in shame; a feeling that shows that he now looked crestfallen. Beka became a bit worried at the Arbok's sudden change of attitude and decided to make him feel better.

"Oh, if I offended you, I'm sorry," said Beka in an innocent tone, "I think you're a really beautiful Arbok."

Ramses hood suddenly picked up to Beka's words and his eyes widen a bit in shock. "Cha?" he asked as he pointed to himself with his tail.

Beka nodded with a smile, "Yup, and you look quite powerful as well."

Ramses began to look a bit bashful to her words and then suddenly wrapped around her, in a gentle manner, to give her a hug. Beka smiled more and gently rubbed the top of his head. "Aww…you must be quite a sweetheart," she giggled softly.

Unaware of what happened next; Ramses smirked and then grabbed Beka a bit more in his coils. With a yell of surprise, Beka watched as she was held in the Arbok's grip and was slithered with him toward what appeared to be a solid wall at the other end of the tunnel. Ramses then released her gently onto the ground and then began to wait patiently in front of the wall. After a few seconds, the wall slides down, revealing a new passageway into the maze. Beka and Ramses entered into the new hallway and watched as some other walls from behind them shifted around and blocked the way they had entered. Ramses then began to slither up to a few other walls and poked at a few of them, only for this to cause him to slither up to a wall against Beka's right. Beka followed Ramses' to the wall and waited after he dipped over onto the other side of it. The wall then slid away to reveal a solid stone corridor and a flight of stairs, surprising Beka and letting her wonder if she had reached the battle room. Without hesitation, Beka began to run down the corridor, with Ramses following behind, and took the flight of stairs up into a new section of the building. To her dismay, it didn't lead to the battle room, but instead of a room that was filled with a round tiled floor.

'I wonder where we are at in the Pyramid?' asked Beka in her mind.

Ramses approached one of the tiles and tapped it with his tail, causing the tile to immediately fall out of its placing in the ground and crash onto the lower floor. Beka gasped a bit at the falling tile while Ramses merely shrugged it off as he slide across the tiles easily and peacefully. Beka realized that since he had a long, flat body, Ramses was able to glide over the floor without the tiles crumbling or falling through to the lower level. Beka looked down upon the tiles and observed them, wondering if there was a hidden solid path that made a bridge to the other side of the room. She gently tapped the first tile before with the tip of her toe, but it fell through. She then went to tap another on to her right and then to a tile to her left, both tiles feel through. Realizing that there wasn't a path of any sort, she then remembered that the floor could have been like Juan's Gym back in Sootopolis City with the ice tiled floors. Taking a deep breath and looking out toward a waiting Ramses on the other side of the room, Beka began to run hard against the floor; her stepping movements causing the tiles to fall away as she ran on them. She kept running until she threw herself at Ramses and clung onto his neck as Ramses held her up by wrapping his long tail around her waist while the tiled floor finally gave in and allow the floor to desolate to the ground below. Beka gasped for breath as Ramses gently set her back on solid ground and nudged her with his head; ushering her that she was still in one piece and to move on with the test. She nodded after a few breaths and the two moved on find themselves in another corridor with a second flight of stairs, in which they took, to a new level up in the building.

Upon reaching the new room, Beka saw that it was dark and open; especially up ahead when she saw from the glow of the torches that there was a giant chasm that spanned across the room with heavy mist floating from the bottom of the pit and floating all around the room. Beka also noticed that there was a stone tablet lying before the chasm and thus caused her to approach it. Looking down upon it, Beka saw a message, written in the language of the Unown, engraved upon it and she read it out loud:

"Only true believers never give in to the challenge before them…"

Beka nodded softly at inspiring message and looked around to find away across, seeing that there wasn't a bridge or ropes within the vicinities of the room. She then sat down and pondered at a way to get across the chasm and onto the other side.

"'Only true believers never give in to the challenge before them'," muttered Beka as she held her chin in her hand, "What does it mean…?"

"Cha!" came out Ramses' cry echoing in the chamber and thus causing Beka to look up at him.

To her shock, she saw Ramses had gotten across to the other side of the room, seeming perfectly fine, and looking at her to follow him.

'How could he have gotten across that chasm so fast?' thought Beka, her mind racing, 'There isn't any ropes or bridges to get across, there is no way he could have leapt that far across the chasm, and it would have probably taken him hours to cross it from crawling down along and across it; so how did he-' She then stopped in thought when she looked down into the abyss and thought of the words one more time. 'Maybe…' she thought as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drop from the edge of the rock. At first, she began to fall down the rock, but then stumbled a bit when she felt something solid hit her feet. Beka opened her eyes to see that she was actually standing on thin air, but felt solid ground under her feet. She looked down to see that she was actually staring at what appeared to be glassy crystal that was stretched out across the chasm to form a bridge and that it was so transparent that it wasn't visible from the top of the rock. She began to make her way safely to the other side of the chasm with an embarrassed look on her face at seeing that the crossing was way easier than expected.

"I must be a pretty silly human to you, huh Ramses?" asked Beka as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Ramses seemed to let off a hissing laugh for a few moments, but then nudged her forward toward a new flight of stairs that was now coming into view before them. After taking the flight up, they saw that they had entered into a pretty small room with dull gray walls and with a plain stone chest sitting in the middle of the room. Beka approached the chest and began to slide off the top of the chest. With a few good pushes back, the top popped off and tumbled back onto the floor, revealing the holdings of the stone chest. Beka and Ramses looked inside to see what appeared to be a piece of the Pyramid Guardian's outfit, looking like a thick bracelet with a set of strange buttons inlaid in it. Beka gingerly picked up the bracelet in her hands and looked it over, seeing that with was quite plain and not having any lettering to tell how the bracelet worked. She pushed a blue button, causing a door from behind to close up the room and cause her to grow startled. She then quickly passed a red button, which caused a few red lights to turn on and illuminated the room. Beka then pressed a green button to cause a tile from behind to light up and reveal a hidden warp pad. Beka smiled and couldn't help but reply: "Look, a panel!"

Ramses looked at the panel with a straight look and proceeded to slither onto the panel with Beka. As they got on and the panel began to glow more, Beka turned to the giant Poison Element.

"It's been a fun ride Ramses. Thanks for the help," she spoke with a smile and began to pet his head, only causing him to give her that odd smile again as he gently nudged his head on her shoulder as if to tell that it was nothing.

The panel's light then absorbed the two and caused them to vanish in the air and thus letting them re-materialized back into Brandon's battling room. Beka smiled to see that they had finally reached it and turned to Ramses, only to see him finding the shiny surface of the just polished bleachers to gaze at his reflection and be dead to the world. Beka laughed softly at the Arbok, causing another voice to come from behind her.

"So you have returned this early?" came Brandon, who was entering the room with a surprised look on his face.

Beka turned and bowed to Brandon in politeness. "Good morning sir," said Beka, "I've come back for a rematch."

Brandon smiled softly. "I see, and you're doing much better than from yesterday. I take it you're not a big fan of the cold."

"Apparently not sir," said Beka and she began to look back on yesterday in her mind, 'Come to think of it, I wasn't like this before. I use to be fine in icy weather conditions, but now I feel like I'm weak to it, why is that…?'

"Anyway," said Brandon as he ushered Beka to an opening, "I have a special place we can do battle at Miss. Goldheart."

"Huh?" asked Beka in a surprising manner, "Where?"

"Just follow me," said Brandon with a smile and began to walk back the way he came.

Beka followed after him to see that he was now standing before a yellow colored panel that seemed to have an ancient symbol of a pyramid and a rising sun behind it. Brandon held out his hand to Beka and spoke: "Come this way and I shall take you to our battling destination."

Beka took Brandon's hand and stepped onto the panel with him, allowing the two to be consumed by the light and then reappeared in a bright setting. Beka cover her face as her eyes focused to what appeared to be sunlight shining all around her as well as feeling a powerful breeze around her form. When she rose up her hand, she was surprised to see that she could see all of the Battle Frontier from the top of where they stood and caused Brandon to laugh.

"Well, welcome to my special battlefield," said Brandon as he stood beside Beka, "we are now going to battle here at the very top of the Battle Pyramid."

"Wow…" spoke Beka softly as she gaze at the sight around her.

Brandon merely nodded and ushered her to take her spot at a sandy terrain battlefield that was waiting for their battle to take place. The two trainers walked to their respective sides of the battlefield and wait for their battle to start as Brandon took out his first Pokemon.

"I am glad you could have returned Beka," spoke Brandon with a smile, "and to make this rematch, we will battle one-on-one."

"Alright," said Beka with a nod as she took up her Pokeball as well.

Brandon threw out his Pokeball and called forth: "Registeel, I need your assistance!"

From his Pokeball expelled out a surge of white light that materialized into Reigsteel, a Steel Element that looked like a mechanical golem with seven Braille-like dots covering its face. It let out a mechanical cry as it readied itself for battle. Beka held her head a bit when she heard a new, yet sharp voice enter her mind in speaking: _Emerald… _

Brandon noticed this too as well, but smiled when he saw Beka shaking her head and regaining focus onto the battle. Beka then threw out her Pokeball onto the field and called forth: "Blaziken, I choose you!"

Blaziken appeared before her on the battle in a fighter's stance as he too was ready for battle.

"Blaz-i-ken!" bellowed out Blaziken as fire whipped around his wrist.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Blaziken vs. Pyramid King Brandon's Registeel**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Registeel, use Sandstorm!"

Registeel began to spin in a rapid movement on its spot of the field to form a massive sand tornado toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened his mouth to form a powerful surge of orange and golden light that blazed toward the sand twister and thus causing it to stop as Registeel leapt back from the flames.

"Registeel, use Lock On!"

Registeel's red dots began to beep and flash as it sent forth a target cursor that hit Blaziken and marked his chest.

"Blaziken, Fire Blast!"

Blaziken opened his mouth again to unleash a powerful star burst blast of fire that shot out toward Registeel.

"Registeel, counter with Zap Cannon!"

Registeel raised up its metal claws to form a ball of electricity in its hands that shot out toward Fire Blast and destroyed the attack on impact as it surged toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, Fire Blast again!"

Blaziken unleashed another blast of fire that hit with the ball of electricity and thus destroyed it this time in a fiery blast.

"Registeel, use Metal Claw!"

Registeel charged toward Blaziken with its hand glowing in a metallic luster and slashed out toward Blaziken's chest. Blaziken staggered a bit back to the claw's force, but then regained himself since the Steel Element attack didn't do much damage.

"Blaziken, Focus Punch!"

Blaziken raised up his right fist, which now glowed in a white light, and smashed a powerful blow into Registeel's head that sent the Steel Legendary flying back.

"Registeel, counter with Ancientpower!"

Registeel's body began to glow in a brown aura as it smashed the ground with its hand and sent a line of boulders flying toward Blaziken.

"Blaziken, jump over them!"

Blaziken leapt over head to land on a few of the boulders and began running through them to get near Registeel, as well as smashing a few of the rocks that got in his way.

"Registeel, Giga Impact!"

Registeel's body began to glow in a pink-white light that caused it to rush up at Blaziken and latterly body slammed the attack hard into the fire bird Pokemon. Blaziken was sent tumbling back hard onto the ground near Beka and caused his trainer to gasp. Beka was about to call out to him when she saw him slowly getting back up and as he did his wrists seemed to burst even heavier in fire as his Blaze ability began to kick in. Beka gave a soft nod at this and spoke:

"Blaziken, are you ready?"

"Blaze…" Blaziken nodded slowly.

"Registeel, finish this with Hyper Beam!"

Registeel fired off a powerful beam of golden light that blared toward Blaziken in order to finish off the battle.

"Blaziken, Overheat!"

Blaziken opened his mouth, now spitting with flickering embers, and unleashed a massive beam of white, orange, and golden fire that blasted hard into Hyper Beam and stopping it in mid air. The two attacks battled one another for dominance and with a more powerful output into it, Blaziken was able to push the two attacks back into Registeel and causing massive amounts of damage to the Steel Element. An explosion occurred when the attacks hit the metallic golem as heavy amounts of dust and smoke kicked up around it. When the screen began to arise from around the field, Beka saw that Registeel let off a few more blinks with its dot markings before crashing face first into the field and fainting to the attack.

"Registeel is unable to battle!" called out the referee, "Blaziken is the winner! The victor of this battle is Beka Goldheart!"

Beka gave out a cheering cry and ran out onto the field to hug her Blaziken as he approached her to hug her back. As they rejoiced, Brandon recalled back Registeel and thanked it for a job well done before approaching Beka.

"That was a very impressive battle," said Brandon with a smile, "I'm glad to see your focus was more on the battle this time."

"Yes," said Beka with a nod, "your words taught me well sir."

Brandon nodded as well and pulled out the golden Brave Symbol, handing it to her. "This is the Brave Symbol, and it shows that you have conquered the Battle Pyramid," he then smiled at her again, "and I'd say you've earned it."

Beka took the symbol in her hands and smiled while bowing again to Brandon. "Thank you very much sir!" she replied.

Brandon gave another nod to her. "I hope you'll continue to battle this way in all your future battles," he spoke, "and I wish you good luck on your goals; especially now that you have conquered the Battle Frontier."

"Yes, I will sir!" called out Beka as she looked down at the gleaming symbol in her hand and smiled. 'Yes, I finally got them all…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so our heroine has won all seven Symbols of the Battle Frontier, but our story doesn't end quite yet…

Coming up, the return of Steven Stone will cause Beka to make her feelings of love return once more from their dormant state, but that doesn't mean that it will be a happy reunion as Edgar decides to take matters into his own hands. Will he and the Champion of Hoenn duke it out in a Pokemon battle, or will Team Sky take this advantage to unleash their newest plan of operation against Beka? Find out next time…


	28. The Return of Steven Stone

The Return of Steven Stone

Still looking into her hands at her newly acquired Brave Symbol, Beka's smile grew even more in happiness to see that after weeks of training, which time had finally paid off.

'At last,' she thought as she walked down the pathway to the Center, 'I have my final Battle Symbol and have won in all the facilities at the Battle Frontier.' Her smile brightened more and closed her hazel eyes as if repressing her exploding happiness, 'This is so exciting! Maybe I'll get the chance to battle Ash at the closing ceremonies!'

If she had kept her eyes open, she would have realized that someone was ahead of her, but instead bumped hard into the person and causing her to grunt a bit to the impact. She opened her eyes with concern and saw a person's back to her in a position that looked like they had tumbled forward a bit.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed and rushed to the person's side, "I'm sorry! Are you al-?"

Beka stopped in mid sentence when she recognized the silver colored hair and black suited attire of the person as they stood up. She began to blush softly as the person fully stood up and turned to face her with their gentle sky blue eyes.

"St-Steven?" asked Beka meekly at the handsome gentleman before her.

"Of course it's me Beka," said Steven with a smile and began to approach her, "it's good to finally see you again."

Beka blushed more as Steven pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead gently in welcoming.

"I missed you so much Beka," Steven whispered as she felt his slender fingers brush against her red hair in a gentle petting manner.

"Um…I-I missed you too," said Beka as she stood there; nervous in his arms, but managed to gently wrap her arms around his torso in a hug. 'I feel so different now in his arms…'

"Beka?" asked Steven as he pulled away from her and looked at her face, "Are you alright? You're not feeling bad are you?"

"Oh! No," said Beka as she shook her head for a moment, "I was just, um, surprised that you're here."

"Well, why won't I be?" Steven said with a chuckle, "I came by to pay you a visit."

"Aren't you still investigating into Team Sky though?" asked Beka, who then saw Steven press on a serious feature on his face.

"Yes," he said, "and I know that we haven't had much contact via PokeNav in a while, but the truth is that I was actually undercover at their airbase for sometime, risking my chances that if I had called from there or been far away for periods at a time, they'll become suspicious and have been after what they have discovered…"

"Discovered?" asked Beka with nervousness hinted in her voice, "What is it?"

"Well, after search through some secure files and minor rumors of the lower members of the organization," said Steven as his eyes hardened a bit, "they have found a creature that had been sealed away thousands of years ago that had caused a chaotic reign in this world long ago and that they know will benefit in seeking out the 'key' that will unlock the bonds between humans and Legendaries."

Beka felt a sinking feeling reach down in the pit of her stomach. His words making her shake a bit in fright, but managed to repress it back so Steven wouldn't see it. The Champion did however notice her eyes hitting the ground and prompted him to hug her once more.

"Don't worry Beka," he spoke, "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Beka felt warm in his embrace, but in the back of her mind, she remembered this was how Edgar would hold and comfort her as she felt upset about the antics of Team Sky. Beka closed her eyes a bit to calm down a bit and gently hugged Steven back.

"Thank you," she spoke softly.

"You're welcome," Steven spoke with a smile and let her go once more, except to hold her hands in his, "Well? Aren't you going to the Center? I'd like to meet your friends again; especially that good friend of yours Edgar. I bet he's gotten stronger since we last met huh?"

"Um, yes, he has," said Beka with a nod, but then thought with as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head: 'But I don't think he's on good footing with Steven yet.'

As his same slender fingers gently held her own hand, Beka blushed a bit more, in emotions of guilt and uncertainty as they made their way toward the Center. Steven glanced for a moment to look at her and began to show a bit of concern toward her strange facial expression, but decided to refrain back by asking her.

'I hope she's alright…' thought Steven.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a meeting with her collogues about their next move at the Frontier, Zoey walked down the hall to a grand domed shaped that was surrounded by huge windows instead of walls that allowed the leader to see the sky before her. The echoing sound of her heeled boots against the finely polished green marble floor was the only voice she heard as she neared one of the windows to look out; hands behind her back in a thinking manner. Her narrow violet eyes drew outlines among the pure clouds as thoughts of the plan repeated over and over in her mind; thinking over any plot holes or mishaps that could occur in their newest mission.

'This plan must work,' she thought as she fingered into her jacket and pulled out a black colored Pokeball that had golden, evil designed symbols carved in the ball, 'ithas trusted me into allowing to use its power, but I only agreed to use it when I felt it was the right moment. I feel that moment coming, and I will use its power to my disposal. At first, being a revenge for family, but now I have opened my eyes to more of this world and I can see an even bigger, more useful, potential that I can accomplish.' Zoey began to form a dark smile on her full red lips and her eyes now growing ravenous on her master plan, 'Instead of killing of that Emerald brat right on the spot, I will contract out her powers to give me the advantage to capture Rayquaza to use it to gain control of the forces of the sky and soon to conquer and rule the entire world. Samantha, dearest sister, I will continue from where you have fallen and accomplish the dream you had so desired…and when I see that brat useless to our needs, when she has given us what we want, I'll kill her to avenge you!'

A chuckle began to form deep in her throat that vibrated out and caused an eruption of hate-filled laughter to fill and echo in the observation room. She then heard something touch her mind in a sinister hiss that seemed to laugh at her antics.

_Remember my servant, _spoke the voice, _you must be able to accomplish your latest plan in order for you to kill off the Emerald…_

Zoey snorted at the new voice that entered her mind. 'I'm _your _servant?' she asked, 'Please, if it wasn't for us, you'd still be stuck far away in that isolated, island burial tomb. What was that region called again…Seven-Wii Isles or something?'

_Sevii Islands, _hissed the voice, _but if it wasn't for me touching your mind, you won't have had the slightest idea to where I was locked away at._

'Anyway,' sighed Zoey in her thoughts, 'So you have come to evade the privacy of my mind?'

_Just interesting in what you were thinking of, _the voice spoke, _and I am very interested in meeting the Emerald face-to-face._

'Don't worry, you _will _get your chance,' thought Zoey as she gazed over to the Pokeball.

_I can't wait, _the voice spoke in a hissing laughter, but then brought up, _however, if your plan does seem to fail, I have another opportunity and chance we can take her down._

'Oh?' asked Zoey as she raised an eyebrow, 'How so?'

_That will wait until we have succeeded or not, _hissed the voice, _but I can guarantee you that in that plan, we will not fail…_

Zoey was about to ask more, but felt the presence of the voice in her mind sink away and vanish. Seeing she was alone again to her thoughts, she gently slipped the Pokeball back into her jacket and turned around; surprised to see Libra was standing behind her. Zoey grew surprised for a moment.

"Libra? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see if you were alright Miss. Zoey," Libra spoke as he approached and made a small bow in respect.

Zoey nodded to his bow and turned to look back out toward the clouds. "I was just thinking over some things Libra."

"I see," said Libra and he glanced at his watch for a moment. "Well, I must be going to ready the Grunts for our plan."

As Libra turned to leave, he heard his name being called and looked to Zoey; noticing a serious look in her eyes.

"Yes Miss. Zoey?" he asked.

"I have another plan in mind if all doesn't go well in this operation," said Zoey as she headed for the door too along with him.

The two left the room and headed down, side-by-side, through the corridor. "Like what?" asked Libra.

"I'll tell you when the time is right," Zoey said, "you go and ready the groups while I go look within the library here at the base. Meet me back in the throne room and I will tell you inform you more about any other necessary ideas for this mission."

Libra nodded softly. "Yes Miss. Zoey."

Reaching a split in the corridor, Zoey took to her right toward the library at the base while Libra took to his left to the meeting room where a band of Grunts were waiting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Stretching out her arms as she walked outside of the Center, May was getting ready to go train her team for their daily workout.

"What a wonderful breakfast that was," she spoke with a smile, but then notice a large group of fan girls, screaming and wailing in happiness beginning to file out of the Center.

May let out a scream of shock and jumped out of the way of the stampede of raging fan girls, sweat dropping at the number that poured out of the Center.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked weirdly and managed to stop one of the girls before she ran off, "Hey! What's the big rush all the sudden?"

"Haven't you heard!" the girl squealed with delight, "Steven Stone is making his way here!"

"Steven Stone?" asked May and realized the only reason why he would be here, 'He's here to see Beka…'

The girl ran after the pack in a screaming laughter that caused May to sweat drop even more as the dust began to settle down. As she turned around, she saw the rest of the group following, consisting of Brendan, Felicia, Katie with PK on her shoulders, and Night who was hoisting over his shoulders Edgar and Garrett; both run over with footprints stomped into them and having knocked out looks on their faces as they moaned in pain.

"Ouch," said May as she sweat dropped more, "they got in the way?"

"Yeah," said Felicia as she looked Garrett with concern, "they were in another choke-holding match and then the massive waves of girls came through and ran them over before they could escape."

"But you got to admit," said Brendan, "it serves them right for acting like kids at breakfast. Shoving toast down each others throat, trying to put bacon in each others ears, smothering eggs around their noses…" He then stopped when he noticed the group give him a weird, yet disgusted look, "What? It's true, we were all there!"

"I wonder why they suddenly got like that?" asked Katie.

"Well, I heard one of the girls speak of that Steven Stone is here at the Frontier," spoke May, surprising Katie.

"No way! My cousin is here!" she exclaimed for joy as Edgar suddenly perked up to hearing his name being said with an angry look on his face.

"What?! That Hoenn chump is here too?!" exclaimed Edgar in anger, as Katie glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk smack about my cousin!" snarled Katie and smashed him hard in the back of his head.

"OW!" screamed Edgar in pain, causing Garrett to wake up.

"Hey man, keep your voice down will ya?" Garrett moaned that caused Felicia to smile in happiness and hug his neck.

"Garrett! I'm glad you're okay!" Felicia smiled as Garrett turned to look at her and blush softly.

"Felicia," spoke Garrett, but smiled as Night put him down and then hugged Felicia.

The group smiled at them, except for Edgar who ran off down the road in the direction of the fan girls. Anger boiled in his veins as he rushed down the pathway, his feet carrying him as fast as they could. 'How dare he come back after so long?!' He snarled in his mind, 'I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I find him!'

"Guys," said Brendan with a sweat drop as he watched Edgar speed down the pathway, "We ought to go after him before her decides to hurt himself."

"I was thinking the same thing," growled Katie, "and I'm going to put a world of hurt on him after that comment! How dare he speak ill about my cousin like that in front of me?!"

"He's been going through a lot," said May softly, "but still, that act was unnecessary."

"Well?" asked Garrett, "What are we waiting for? Let's get him before he, and Steven, gets killed by a swarming army of fan girls."

After quick nods were exchanged, the group followed after him down the pathway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are we almost there Beka?" asked Steven as they continued up the pathway toward the Center.

"Yes, we are," said Beka with a quick nod, feeling her hand sweating in her glove in nervousness and falling limp out of Steven's hand.

Steven stopped for a moment and turned to look at Beka. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked as he glided his hand on her forehead, "You seem a little warm."

"I-I'm fine Steven," said Beka as she pressed on a fake, yet innocent smile, "It's nothing."

"I don't think it is," said Steven as he took her hands again, "Tell me what's wrong Beka. I won't get upset or anything, just tell me what's wrong and I'll help make it feel better."

Beka looked down again at his hands, remembering the words of Jack Striker on the night he proposed that she should test Steven for his trust when she was in the other dimension. She looked back up at him again and spoke out softly, "Steven, I…"

"LOVE YOU STEVEN STONE!!!" came the furious, ear-splitting screams of fan-girls as they barreled down the road before them.

Beka yelled in surprise at the numbers of girls coming toward them, having banners, autograph books, pictures, and even a few black ring boxes in their hands as they lunged toward him. Steven reached for a Pokeball in his fingers and expanded in his palm.

"Time for us to find another way…" he spoke softly and tapped on the ball to unleash a beam of white light.

Beka suddenly felt her feet being shifter from underneath her and caused her to yell in surprise again. Steven chuckled and kept a firm grip around her waist as the two lifted into the air as the fan girls gathered at the spot they were at; pleading for Steven to come back while others wanted a handful of Beka's hair to pull out in anger. Beka sweat dropped at their manner, but looked down to her feet to see that Steven's Metagross had them upon its metallic disk back and levitating away from the scene.

"Good job Metagross," smiled Steven as he patted Metagross' back while they flew.

"Me-ta-gross!" Metagross spoke out in a deep voice.

Steven then proceed to sit on the Steel/Psychic Element's back and patted a place beside him for Beka to sit at.

"Come join us Beka," said Steven with a smile, "we'll be at the Center shortly, correct?"

"Um…yeah, sure," said Beka as she meekly sat down beside him.

"Nice up here, isn't it?" asked Steven as he looked up to the sky, closing his eyes for a moment to feel the breeze play along his face.

"Yeah, it is," said Beka softly, looking up ahead and seeing that she was high enough to begin to see the ocean from along the Frontier.

Steven then looked over to her and gently wrapped his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," said Beka, a soft blush forming on her cheeks as she felt the back of his hand stroke her right cheek tenderly.

"I worry about you Beka," said Steven with a soft look in his eyes, "you're important to me."

"Steven," spoke Beka, "I want to you…if you had…"

"If I had what?" he asked in confusion.

Beka seemed hesitant to ask, but slowly began to summon the courage to ask: "Steven, have you really been-whoa!"

Beka felt herself shift forward and tumble onto Metagross' back as it landed on the ground at the Center. Steven laughed softly and helped Beka to sit back up on its back. "I'm sorry about that; we must have been caught up in conversation that we failed to realize Metagross had reached the Center."

Steven stood up on Metagross' back and leapt off its back. He then turned around and extended his hand to Beka, in which she took and leapt off of the Steel/Psychic Element's back as well. She then turned and bowed to Metagross. "Thank you for the ride to the Pokemon Center Metagross," she thanked it.

"Gross! Me-ta-gross!" nodded Metagross as its red eyes arched in delight.

Steven smiled and recalled back Metagross into his Pokeball. After clipping it back onto his belt, he turned to Beka and spoke: "So what were you going to ask me again?"

Before Beka could speak, she suddenly her name being called again and thus causing her to turn around. Her friends, who had saw the Champion's Metagross passing by them, ran up to her to see what was going on.

"Beka!" exclaimed May, "Thank goodness we found you! There's a pack of fan girls roaming the island in search of-" She gasped for a bit and realized Steven was with her. "Oh! Steven!"

"May! Shh!" exclaimed Brendan as he waved his arms wildly to keep her voice down.

Steven chuckled at Brendan's antics and approached the group. "Hello everyone, nice to see you all again."

"Yeah, same here Steven," said Brendan as May smiled to the Champion. Other reactions included Katie running up to hug her cousin, Felicia meekly waving to him in shyness, as well as Garrett and Night giving welcoming nods to the Champion. The only person who wasn't thrilled with his presence was Edgar as he stood silently a bit away from the group and glared hateful daggers at Steven. Catching his focus, Steven merely smiled to Edgar. "Greetings Edgar, I take it you're well?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Edgar in a disgusted manner, causing Katie and May to glare daggers at him as Beka sighed softly.

"Watch it Poliwag…" growled Katie and she cracked her knuckles under her jacket.

Steven looked at him confusingly. "Don't tell me you're not feeling well too?" he asked.

Edgar glared at him and yelled: "I'm not sick!! It'd take more than an Avalanche attack to make me ill!"

Brendan sighed at Edgar and shook his head. "You'll have to excuse him Steven," he spoke, "he's a little hot headed and a bit jealous right now…"

"Shut up Sweat-Band Boy!" yelled Edgar and flung out his arm to catch Brendan in a headlock. To his dismay, however, Edgar saw his arm was intercept by Night's thick muscle toned arm and held in place. "Let go of me Night!" yelled Edgar as he failed to get out of his grip.

"If you promise not to fight in front of guests," spoke Night in a calm tone.

"Guests?!" spat Edgar, "He's the Champion of Hoenn for Pete's sake!"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" asked Katie, "He's a visitor to us and we have to treat him kindly!"

"But Katie…" said Edgar, but sighed and decided to give up when he saw Katie threatening to punch him in the back of the head again.

"Well now," said Steven with a slight sweat drop, "quite the liveliness today eh?"

"You can say that," said Garrett as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then," said Steven, "I have an idea that I think everyone will agree upon. How about I take you all out for lunch?"

"Free food?" Brendan asked as his mouth watered, "Sounds awesome!"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May as she saw a line of drool seeping from his lips, "Mind your manners!"

The others in the group laughed softly, except for Edgar who was still upset at Steven's presence and Beka who looked at the both of them in worry. She then felt Steven take her hand and smiled at her. Edgar noticed this and began to grow jealous seeing them like this. "Well?" asked Steven with a smile at Beka, "Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure some lunch will make you feel much better Beka."

"S-Sure," said Beka with a nod and followed him. Seeing them walk together caused Edgar's jealousy to slowing form into a sadden expression, seeing the one he loved with someone else. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Edgar followed behind the others; rejection and hatred filling and growing in his heart. PK shook a bit at his trainer's emotions, somehow sensing them as he perched on his shoulder and lowered his ears a bit in concern.

"Pi-ka…" PK spoke softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Several hours later at the base, Zoey began finishing up her last preparations in the throne room before she left for her position in her new plan. Seeing she was finished, she then heard the doors to her room open and Libra stepping in. "Ah, Libra," spoke Zoey with a smirk, "is everything prepared and ready?"

"Yes Miss. Zoey," said Libra with a small bow, "everything and everyone has been assigned. We are just waiting your orders."

"Perfect," she spoke as her smirk grew wider into a dark grin, "in a few hours, when the sun goes down, we attack the Frontier and force Emerald into the open. Then we proceed with Phase Two."

Libra nodded. "Yes, I have read your plans over and over in my mind. We should be able to do this quickly if luck is on our side tonight," he spoke.

"I have no doubts," said Zoey, but then leered toward the side a bit, "I just hope that Steven Stone or any of Emerald's companions will not be hard to take down."

"We will see Miss. Zoey," said Libra softly and then saw Zoey fiddling with something in her jacket; "Is everything okay? The jacket's not too heavy or anything is it?"

Zoey shook her head and pulled out a black Pokeball in her hand. Libra held a look of surprise on his face at the Pokeball, realizing what contained within, as Zoey spoke with a smirk. "Oh yes we will Libra, oh yes we will…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

After hours of hanging out, delightful conversations, and avoiding fan girl swarms, Steven stood up from his seat at the Center and offered his hand at Beka.

"Come on Beka," said Steven with a smile, "the sun's about to set soon. Let's go for a walk."

"Oh, alright," said Beka, a bit nervous, but then took his hand and stood up. The two made it out of the Center without any commotion from the other trainers or people walking by, except with a few younger trainers asking for autographs in a kind and gentle manner. As they left, the group, who had been watching them softly, smiled, except for one…

"I had no idea Beka was dating Steven Stone," said Felicia, a bit surprised from everything.

"Well, it is kind of shocking at that," said Garrett, "hard to believe that a normal trainer like her would be-" His sentence was cut short when he heard Edgar mumble something in a slow, sad manner.

"You are all so lucky to have someone," Edgar spoke with his head down and a shadow covering his face, "Brendan, you have May. Katie, you have Night. Garrett, you have Felicia. Misty has Ash, and Beka…she has…Steven. But me? I have nobody…"

"Hey," said Brendan as he got up to see Edgar, "come on Ed, cheer up. You got us, and beside, you'll find someone someday."

"But not the girl I want to be with," said Edgar, "I wanted to share my life with her and no body else, but it seems that that it won't come to be…"

"Ed come on," said May, "you want her to be happy right? Well let her be."

"No May!" said Edgar and he got to his feet, "Beka is not happy! She's not happy being with Steven anymore nor is she happy to be with me since she knows she has him still clinging to her side!"

"Edgar!" exclaimed Katie, but Edgar cut her off.

"No Katie! I'm not going to sit around and let dead weight like him still be with her! He should have been with her longer and that hasn't happened! I'm going to find him and prove to him how much of a burden he is to Beka!"

Edgar then ran out of the Center as the group called out to him to stop.

"What is his problem?!" exclaimed Garrett in a rash manner.

"He's jealous, that's what!" said Brendan and turned to the group, "Come on! Let's go after him before trouble gets brewing!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is a really nice island region, isn't Beka?" asked Steven as he observed the surroundings of the woods and the ocean a few miles away from where they stood.

"I guess so," said Beka softly, "it is nice."

Steven then turned to her with his look of concerned more focused on her.

"Beka? What's wrong?" he asked her as he took her hand gently, "You haven't been yourself lately."

Beka lowered her head slowly and gently slid her hand out of his, surprising Steven at her strange behavior. She then took some steps back away from him, her head still lowered as words of a certain someone, as well as the illusion outlining of a young teenage boy, began to fill her mind.

"Beka?" asked Steven.

_"You will find the answer Beka…" _the voice seemed to call out to her as he gradually faded from their weak signal, _"…speak from your heart…sis…"_

"Steven," said Beka as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes softened by the twilight glow, "there is something that you must know."

"What is it Beka?" asked Steven, still concerned, but now nervous, toward her.

She seemed hesitant at first to speak, but soon felt something growing inside of her that urged her to go on. "Steven…I…" Beka worded out, trying to find the right words to speak to tell him how she was feeling toward him and Edgar. She could feel herself fighting in a tug of war between her mind and heart, facts and feelings conflicting on what she wanted to say and how to say them. Her head lowered again to the ground as she conflicted on the right words to say, trying to find a way to avoid Steven from getting hurt, but realizing in the end that it will not be a scar less confession. "Steven, I…"

"Beka?" he asked as he reached out to touch her shoulder, now growing more concerned at her behavior, "You're scaring me, what's going on? Are you feeling bad about something? What is it? Tell me…"

As he reached to finally touch her shoulder, Steven suddenly saw Beka crash onto her hands and knees on the ground before him. She was shaking and soft mumbling of tears began to fill the air around her.

"Beka!" exclaimed Steven as he kneeled to her, "What's wrong?!" He reached out to her so that he could hug her in comfort, but as he was about to wrap his arms around her form, another yell broke the air. "STONE!!!"

The two trainers grew surprised at the new noise and caused them both to turn. Beka gasped in fright when she saw that it was Edgar standing a few feet away from them, anger clearly present in his face and his blue eyes hardening in hatred; his body posed in a frightening manner with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Edgar…" said Steven in surprise, but he was cut off from saying anything else when Edgar spoke out.

"Don't you dare greet me like I'm your friend Stone. I see now what you wanted to do…you wanted to lure Beka out here for something and do something aweful to her!"

"What?!" asked Steven as he stood up with an angry look on his face at Edgar's words, "How dare you say such things to me! I would never do anything to hurt her!"

"Then way is she crying then?!" accused Edgar as he pointed at Beka on the ground, "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" exclaimed Steven, "Something was wrong with her and I-"

"Can it Stone!" yelled out Edgar and whipped out a Pokeball from his belt, "It's time that you and me settled this once and for all! I challenge you to a battle!"

"And you honestly think that a Pokemon battle will solve this issue?" said Steven in a disgusted tone toward Edgar.

"At least if I defeat you, I will show Beka that I am much better than you will ever be!" exclaimed Edgar.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" asked Steven.

"Then tell us the truth Stone," glared Edgar, "Where have you really been for the past few months? Digging up rocks for your precious collection? Showing off your celebity status to everyone? Hanging out with fan girls at parties and beach houses?!"

"How can you say that in front of Beka?!" asked Steven as he looked down to see her growing more up set and growing angrier seeing her like this, "I was out there on Team Sky's base trying to find out more about why they want with her and what they were planning next. I came to be with her now because there is a new threat that is going to-"

"Shut up with your lies!" sneered Edgar and gripped his Pokeball harder in his hands, "Don't start with that…Team Sky has been after us ever since we got here at the Battle Frontier and I don't them messing with the girl I love!"

Steven was taken a bit back at Edgar's comment, a shocked look on his face. "You love her?" he asked.

"I do," said Edgar with his eyes gleaming for a moment in a crystal light, "I have loved her for a very long time, but knowing that she had you, I had to keep my emotions hidden away. However, I've began to slowly open up to her and now feeling that love grown in my heart, I knew that it was time I began to be honest with her and I confessed my feelings for her!"

Steven seemed a bit hardened by this face, but only muttered: "I see."

"So what's it going to be Stone?" proposed Edgar, "Accept my challenge, or turn and run away like a coward?"

Steven gave Beka another glance down to her, seeing she was looking up at him with concern in her eyes. "I guess I have no choice," said Steven, turning back to face Edgar. He then fingered out a Pokeball from his pocket and enlarged it in his hand, "Very well Knight, I accept your challenge."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the battle wages between Edgar and Steven while unexpected and unwanted company arrives as well…


	29. For The One I Love: Steven vs Edgar

For the One I Love: Steven vs. Edgar

"Inferno, come on out and help me out!" yelled out Edgar as he threw out his Pokeball to release his Charizard onto the field. Inferno let out a massive bellow and readied himself for battle.

"Armaldo, go!" called out Steven as he threw out his first Pokeball to unleash a Rock/Bug Element that looked like an ancient water creature with blue, black, and golden outline stone skin, stout claws, and feather like gills along his neck. "Ar-mal-do!" he called out it a gruff voice as he readied for battle as well.

The two trainers glanced at Beka, who was now standing from the sidelines with a worried look on her face, and then back at each other in their moment to fight.

'I won't anything happen to you Beka,' thought Steven, 'as much as I don't want to fight your friend, he has given me no choice in the manner…'

'Just you wait Beka,' thought Edgar, 'I'll show you how much of a better trainer I am than Steven and that I won't let anyone take you away from me…'

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Charizard, Inferno, vs. Hoenn Champion Steven's Armaldo**_

_**This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Inferno, begin this with Fire Fang!"

Inferno shot out across the field at Armaldo upon its massive wings and opened his mouth toward the opponent, showing a fiery orange light enveloping around his sharp teeth.

"Armaldo, dodge and use False Swipe!"

Armaldo pounded his tail hard onto the ground that caused him to leap overhead and dodge Inferno's attack. He then rose up his right claw, which glowed in a white light, and slashed it hard across Inferno's back as the dragon flew underneath him. Inferno gave out a roaring cry as the attack hit. Edgar growled in frustration.

"Don't take that guff Inferno!" Edgar called out, "Use Aerial Ace!"

Inferno kicked backup into the air and managed to perform a graceful loop up ahead and vanish into the night sky. Steven and Armaldo remained calm as they waited for Inferno's return and soon, Steven felt a breeze from behind that signaled that the Charizard was coming in for the attack.

"Armaldo, dodge to your right!"

Armaldo quickly leapt to his right that caused Inferno to reappear and skid hard onto the ground on his heavy feet. Inferno whipped around and snarled at the dodgy Armaldo, as was his trainer.

"Quick being such a coward Stone! Inferno, now use Blast Burn!"

Inferno glowed in a fiery light that caused him to open his mouth and form a molten ball of fire from within his jaws. After the attack powered up, Inferno unleashed the attack out upon Armaldo in a stream of fiery light. Edgar smirked at the power of the attack while Steven still kept his cool.

"Using a powerful attack this soon…how predicable…" Steven spoke and called out, "Now use Dig!"

Armaldo dove down into the ground and borrowed quickly as the Blast Burn attack streamed overhead and ended up hitting a huge boulder behind Steven. The Champion glanced at the boulder for a moment to see that it had a massive hole melted through it, a sign that showed that the attack had been well practiced.

"Impressive," said Steven as he looked over the boulder, "that attack is quite the handy work."

"So?" said Edgar, "Why don't you quit observe that stupid thing and focus more on the battle will ya? If you hadn't noticed, your Armaldo has used Dig and it's useless against Inferno!"

"Who said I was going to attack Inferno with Dig?" asked Steven with a smirk as his sky blue eyes hardened a bit in seriousness.

"Huh?" asked Edgar, when suddenly a mound of dirt exploded upward from behind Steven and flew over head of the Champion.

"Now Armaldo, Water Pulse!"

Armaldo brought together his blue claws to form a sphere of blue light that burst out toward Inferno and nailed hard into his chest. Inferno stammered back a bit as the Water Element blow had grown super effective toward him and gently shook it off.

"Now Giga Impact Armaldo!"

Armaldo aimed its body toward Inferno and dove down at the Fire/Flying Element with his body glowing in a pink aura. He slammed head first into Inferno's chest once more and knocked Inferno back hard into a tree hard. As the tree splintered back to the massive blow, so did Inferno as he crashed hard onto his side and fainted.

"NO! Inferno!!" exclaimed Edgar as he rushed to his Pokemon's side to check on him. Edgar then recalled him back and glared at Steven again before throwing out his next Pokeball. "Blade, come on out and help me out!"

From his next Pokeball materialized his Sceptile, Blade, onto the field.

"Scep-tile!" called out Blade and it posed for battle.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. HC Steven's Armaldo**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

'I've got to keep focused in this battle,' thought Edgar as he examined Armaldo, 'his Armaldo is good…but I can't afford to lose this battle…I need to show Beka I am stronger than him…' Edgar then called out with, "Blade, use Screech!"

Blade opened his mouth to unleash a powerful high pitched cry that forced Armaldo to cover his ear holes and shrink back a bit.

"Armaldo, use Aerial Ace now!"

Armaldo regain his focus to his trainer's call and vanished from his spot on the field. Blade stopped the Screech attack and closed his golden eyes for a moment, as if sensing the breeze.

'That's right Blade,' thought Edgar, 'we'll use Steven's own tactics against him…'

'He's planning something…' thought Steven as his sky blue eyes narrowed upon Blade.

For the longest of time, there was nothing. The seconds passed with anticipation as they waited for Armaldo to appear. Blade suddenly sensed something to his left and slowly curled in his green claws. Edgar noticed this too and called out as Armaldo began to reappear.

"Blade, Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Blade's wrists began to glow and change into a green scythe on his arm and swung out the attack toward his left.

"Armaldo, Protect!"

Armaldo immediately shielded himself from the Grass Element blow as Leaf Blade slammed hard into a protective, golden force field that surrounded the ancient Pokemon. Edgar gritted his teeth as he went on the defense.

"Blade, use Agility!"

Blade leapt back a bit away from Armaldo and then began to run around him in a series of dashes, but to human eyes it was similar to a disappearing-reappearing act.

"Armaldo, use Ancientpower!"

Armaldo rose up his left claw and slammed it hard into the ground that caused the area to rumble and for a circle of rocks to surround it and began flying in different directions on the field.

"Blade, cut through with Leaf Blade and then use Giga Drain on Armaldo!"

Blade leapt through and sliced through several of the flying rocks with his Leaf Blade attack and began honing in on Armaldo. He then pounced onto the Rock/Bug Element's back and began to glow in a green light, causing Armaldo to do the same and for Armaldo's energy to be drained. The ancient Pokemon screeched to Blade's draining attack as Edgar smirked.

"Armaldo," called out Steven, "shake him off! I know you can do it!"

Armaldo began to thrash around wildly as Blade kept cling onto his back, flailing and trying to break the Grass Element off.

"Now Blade, finish with Bullet Seed!"

Blade opened his mouth to form a greenish-yellow sphere of light that expelled out into hundreds of green dots of light and hit hard into the back of Armaldo. The ancient Pokemon gave out a cry of pain as he stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground before Steven, fainting.

"Armaldo, no…" said Steven in concern, but then called him back into his Pokeball, "Thank you my friend," Steven complimented, "good effort…"

"One down, two to go!" yelled out Edgar with a cocky smirk, "Now we're even Stone."

"Don't be celebrating quite yet!" exclaimed Steven as he took out another Pokeball and threw it out, "Aggron, go!"

From his second Pokeball materialized Aggron before him on the field.

"Agg-ron!" roared out Aggron as he stood firm in his stand.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. HC Steven's Aggron**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Blade, start off with Bullet Seed again!"

Blade opened his mouth and unleashed another shower of flying seed bullets toward Aggron.

"Aggron, use Aerial Ace!"

Aggron vanished from his spot on the field as the Bullet Seeds smashed hard into the empty target and planted deep into the ground. Aggron then suddenly reappeared near Blade and slammed its Flying attack hard into Blade's side, knocking the Sceptile hard into the ground. Blade got up, with an angry look on his face, and snarled at the opponent.

"Blade, now use Brick Break!"

Blade dashed toward Aggron in a raging fury as his coiled in his left fist to form a burnt red surge of light.

"Aggron, shake 'em up with Earthquake!"

Aggron made a powerful jump onto the ground that caused Blade to lose his balance as the ground quivered under his feet and for Edgar to fall over onto his back hard. The trainer grunted as he feel as Blade was hit by a series of seismic pulses; not causing much damage but caused him to lose focus on sending out Brick Break. Edgar got back up and grunted.

"Very funny Stone…now Blade, use Giga Drain!"

Blade leapt out at Aggron with his claws exposed and ready to cling into the Rock/Steel Element's form, but Steven was not going to let Aggron go through what Armaldo did.

"Aggron, use Double-Edge!"

Aggron lowered his horns and made a powerful slam at Blade, catching him between his horns, and flinging him back hard onto the opponent's side of the field. Blade tumbled hard across the dirt and was able to brace himself upon all fours to stop anymore movement. Luckily, the horns had missed puncturing his green body and he was able to stand back up on his hind legs.

"Blade, now use Bullet Seed once more!"

Blade unleashed another series of flying seeds towards Aggron as Steven was ready to counter-react.

"Aggron, now use Aerial Ace again!"

Aggron vanished again and allowed the seeds to pelt into the soft earth as Edgar began to sense the movement of where Aggron may have gone. Sensing that he was close by, Edgar called out to Blade: "Blade, now jump!"

Blade lowered upon his legs and sprung up above the field, causing Aggron to reappear and charge hard into the ground as he had unleashed his Aerial Ace attack. As Aggron got back up, he saw he couldn't as his long steel horns were stuck within the earth. Edgar smirked and then called out: "Blade, now use Brick Break!"

Blade coiled up his fist again and dove down at Aggron as he delivered the punch hard into Aggron's rugged back.

"Aggron no!" called out Steven, "whip him off with Iron Tail!"

Aggron's long tail began to glow in a metallic light that swung down at Blade and managed to crack him hard on the back. Blade let out a scream of pain as he dropped hard on Aggron's back.

"Again Aggron!"

Aggron swung his tail again toward Blade, but Edgar had a plan.

"Blade, Agility out of there now!"

Blade regained his focus and was able to dash out of the oncoming Iron Tail attack as the Steel Element attack whipped hard into Aggron's back and caused the Rock/Steel Element to cry out in pain. Aggron then collapsed onto the ground and fainted to the blow.

"No Aggron!" exclaimed Steven as he reluctantly recalled back his fallen Pokemon.

"Alright…" smirked Edgar as he saw Steven recall back his teammate, "Just one more to go and I win this battle Stone!"

"I will not allow it," said Steven as he looked up at him, his sky blue eyes now hardened, "You will not defeat me."

"Then bring it Stone…" said Edgar as he returned the glare back at him.

Steven pulled out his last Pokeball and enlarged it in his hand. 'Come on old friend and help me in out,' thought Steven as he tossed out the Pokeball. "Metagross, go!"

From his final Pokeball materialized Metagross upon the field and braced up more upon its giant metal legs. "Me-ta-gross!" it bellowed.

Edgar looked to see his Sceptile shaking a bit from Aggron's last attack and called out: "Hey buddy, can you continue?"

Blade glanced back at him with a slight smirk and nodded that he wished to continue on.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Sceptile, Blade, vs. HC Steven's Metagross**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"Blade, begin off with Brick Break again!"

Blade charged out at Metagross with his fists again glowing with the attack.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross rose up from its spot on the field and blurred quickly at Blade, slamming a metallic shiny fist hard into Blade's chest and sent the Grass Element tumbling back. Edgar was in shock at the powerful blow and the attack itself. 'Oh man,' he thought, 'that was really quick and powerful, I have to teach Heavymetal that attack too…' He then noticed Steven's face had now become so focused that it shook off the previous thoughts of his own Pokemon. 'However, I can't lose to an attack like that again. I have to focus…' Edgar then called out with: "Blade, now use Leaf Blade!"

Blade got back up and charged at Metagross with his arms glowing in a green light and the leaves becoming scythes once more.

"Metagross, use Shadow Ball!"

Metagross opened its mouth to unleash a black and purple sphere of light that shot out toward Blade and blasted hard against him again, causing Blade to yell in pain and recoil back.

"Blade no!" called out Edgar.

"Now Metagross," called out Steven, "finish with Psychic!"

Metagross' red eyes began to flood into a blue light that also illuminated around Blade's form and lifted the Grass Element into the air. After a powerful blast of psychic energy, Blade seemed to limp in the psychic hold and thus causing Metagross to drop him onto the ground. Edgar grew shocked to see that Blade had now fainted before his feet.

"Blade, return!" he called out as he recalled back his Grass Pokemon with reluctance and then turned to PK, who was sitting beside him on the ground. "PK, you're up buddy…do this for Beka…"

"Pi-ka-chu," said PK with a soft nod and then jumped onto the battlefield before Metagross.

"So it has come down to the final round huh?" asked Steven with a soft sigh, "Let us see who will win here tonight."

"Yeah," said Edgar in a stern tone and then thought, 'and I'm going to win Beka's heart…'

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Edgar's Pikachu, PK, vs. HC Steven's Metagross**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

"PK, begin off with Thunderbolt!"

PK unleashed a surge of yellow lightning that arched toward Metagross in order to strike it.

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

Metagross slammed its four clawed legs hard into the ground that caused surges to be expelled out from underneath it and slam hard into PK. The Thunderbolt successfully hit Metagross, but proved to be useless against it as the electric currents absorbed into the ground due to Metagross acting like a lightning rod and drawing the attack into the earth. PK tumbled back a bit, but caught himself on his four feet before going back any further. Edgar growled softly at Metagross' defense and called out with:

"Alright PK, now use Agility!"

PK began to make a series of dashes around the battlefield in order to try and confuse Metagross into following his movement, but that wasn't going to work.

"Metagross, use Psychic!"

Metagross' eyes again began to glow and caused PK to be caught in the psychic hold and be held put on the ground.

"PI-KA!" exclaimed PK as he tried to wriggle out of the holdings, but couldn't.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar.

"Now use Gyro Ball!" called out Steven.

Metagross opened his mouth to unleash a ball of metal that shot out toward PK and slammed it hard into the Electric Element's body, forcing it to tumble more toward his trainer's feet.

"PK! Come on and get up!"

PK's dark eyes flashed opened and his braced himself to stop. PK then climbed up onto his feet and shook of the damage of the last two attacks as well as squeezed his cheeks to produce sparks to show he wasn't giving up.

"Metagross, now use Magnet Rise!"

Metagross began to levitate high above the battlefield and hover overhead of PK.

"PK, use Thunder at Metagross!"

PK sent forth another blast of lightning up toward Metagross, but Steven smirked at the attack.

"Metagross, use Psychic again!"

Metagross' eyes once again glowed in a blue light that created a psychic barrier between it and the Thunder attack, causing Thunder to deflect off and crash into the ground before PK. PK jumped a bit out of the way as the attack strike and swished his tail a bit in readying his next move.

"PK, use Agility again!"

PK began to run around on the ground below as Metagross tried to key on it from its high position.

"Metagross, use Earthquake!"

Metagross extended and aimed its metal feet toward the ground and allowed itself to drop hard and crash onto the ground as it created its seismic attack.

"Now PK, jump!"

PK leapt up into the air as the Earthquake attack pulsed underneath him and he lunged for Metagross. PK caught onto Metagross' **X**-shaped figure on its head and thus causing the Metagross to shake itself rapidly to fling off the Pikachu.

"Don't let go PK!" called out Edgar, "use Thunder again!"

PK unleashed another Thunder attack, this time nailing Metagross square in the forehead and for it to bellow in pain. Metagross crashed hard onto the ground, its sturdy legs giving in on it, and to topple onto its underbelly.

"Metagross!" called out Steven.

"PK!" called out Edgar as the electric mouse hopped back to Edgar's side of the field, "Now buddy, finish this off with Volt Tackle!"

PK's body began to surge in a ball of lightning and he began to charge down at Metagross as the Steel/Psychic Element was beginning to get back up.

"Metagross, finish this with Meteor Mash!"

Once getting back to its legs, Metagross opened its mouth to unleash a brilliant sphere of light that luster in a silver-blue color. The shooting meteor attack aimed closer toward the charging Pikachu, causing Edgar to call out: "PK, jump!" PK leapt over the Meteor Mash attack, but was struck in the lower part of its body as the attack passed through. PK yelled in pain and sent cork-screwing through the air that caused him to smash hard into Metagross and for him to unleash his attack. Metagross yelled in pain as well as the Volt Tackle hit its mark and caused an electrical explosion to occur and rumble on the battlefield. When the smoke thinned and cleared away, Steven and Edgar were both in shock to see that both of their Pokemon had fainted.

"PK!" exclaimed Edgar as he rushed forward to scoop up his Pikachu in his arms.

"Metagross!" exclaimed Steven as he knelt to his Pokemon as well.

The two Pokemon stirred to their trainer's call and looked up at them to show that they would be okay.

"PK…" said Edgar softly as he hugged his Pokemon and then pulled out a bottle of Potion to heal him, "I'm proud of you buddy. You did great."

"You were fantastic Metagross," said Steven with a soft smile and recalled back Metagross to rest, "take a breather my friend."

After Edgar placed PK on the ground to rest near his backpack, Edgar turned around to face Steven. Steven looked up as well, seeing the trainer stare at him, and stood to his feet as he clipped back his Pokeball to his belt. With a soft smile, Steven approached Edgar with a hand extended. "You battled well Edgar, in fact, I was-"

Steven had to quickly duck as he saw Edgar swing a punch right at him that was aimed to his face. He then dodged a few more times when Edgar tried to elbow him in the back and then throw out more punches toward him in anger. Steven promptly grabbed Edgar's hands and held them down to suppress him.

"What has gotten into you?!" exclaimed Steven in anger.

"We both lost this battle and you're going to treat me courteously?!" snarled Edgar in jealousy, "I'm sick and tired of your proper attitude and I am sick of you having Beka as _your _girlfriend!"

"And you think by fighting me will make things better?!" exclaimed Steven as he thrust Edgar off of him.

Edgar regain himself quickly and lunged out toward Steven, only for someone to shout out in a painful cry:

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF THIS NOW!!!"

Edgar and Steven, both stopping to the yell, turned to see Beka standing there with her form tightened and trying her best to hold back tears, but it was clear to the both of them she was upset. The shock of realizing that she was still standing with them sank in and they both became worried.

"Beka…" said Edgar softly as he backed away from Steven and looked at her with concern.

"Please…stop this now. There's no point in fighting…" Beka spoke as tears seemed to burst forth any moment.

"Beka, I'm sorry," said Steven as he began to relax and looked to Edgar. Edgar looked back as well as the Champion.

"You're…You're right Beka," said Edgar as he turned to Steven and bowed to him, "Steven, I'm sorry…I got way over my head and I let my jealousy get the best of me."

"I am sorry as well," said Steven, but was cut off again when a low rumbling noise filled the air.

The group looked up as they felt a powerful blast of wind blow and whip up the leaves in the trees as the ground itself seem to vibrate to the sound. The all gasped as they saw, in the moon's glow, that a giant airship fortress seemed to glide lowly overhead and to cover them in its massive shadow. Steven gritted his teeth at the sight of this as Edgar gaped in shock.

"What is that?!" he yelled as PK exclaimed with his trainer. "Pi-ka-chu!"

Suddenly, high pitched sounds rang through the air, sounding like screaming birds, which caused everyone to be on the tips of their toes. Suddenly, some of the cries perished and followed up with explosions that whipped up thick black hazes and powerful stenches of smoke that covered the area. The ground vibrated to the exploding smoke bombs as the group tried to avoid getting hit and soon found each other lost in the chaos.

"Quick! Head for cover and stay together!" yelled out Steven in the smoke, "Beka!"

"Beka!" coughed Edgar as he tumbled through the smoke, "Where are you?!!"

Beka tried to navigate her way through the smoke and to find the sources of the voices, but then, she suddenly felt something hit her hard across the back of her head. Her world went black as she slipped into unconsciousness, only to be caught in the arms of a white haired man that was atoned in a green aviator's attire.

"I got her Marcus!" called out the white haired guy to his partner from within the smoke, "Let's move out!"

Meanwhile, Edgar pulled out his Crystal Ball and threw it out, calling forth: "Aurora! I choose you! Use Gust to blow away this smoke!"

In a flash of brilliant light materialized Aurora onto the field near its trainer. With a powerful roar, the mystical beast unleashed a powerful Gust that sliced through the smoke and cleared it from the scene. When it was done, Edgar, Steven, and their Pokemon remained on the ground and the aerial fortress was gone, as well as someone else…

"Oh no…" mouthed out Edgar as he shook in shock, "…no…Beka!"

Steven growled and clenched his fists in anger. "I was too late…" he muttered, "…that battle made me forget about that warning…Team Sky took her…"

"They took her…" spoke Edgar in a darkly tone as his fists also tightened in anger.

Steven let loose another growl and called forth his Skarmory. Edgar, seeing this, ushered PK to his shoulder and then climbed onto Aurora's back.

"If you're going to save Beka," yelled out Edgar, "you're not going without me!" Edgar's body suddenly glowed for a brief moment in a crystal aura that allowed him to feel the air around him, "I can still sense Beka! They're still on the island at the Battle Tower!"

"Are you sure?!" asked Steven, in which Edgar nodded in reply. "Right," nodded Steven and then looked to Skarmory, "Alright Skarmory, take flight!"

Skarmory let out a harsh cry and kicked up into flight upon his splinted wings.

"Let's go Aurora! To the Battle Tower!" called out Edgar.

Aurora let out a powerful cry and ran deep into the woods that would lead them straight to the Battle Tower and to the fate of the one they both loved.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka confronts Team Sky and the creature of her nightmares as Steven and Edgar give chase to save her. Will they be able to save her? What will Beka learn about Team Sky's newest plans, and will she be able to save herself from the clutches of a dark entity from the ancient past? Find out next time…


	30. Darkness From the Past: Dark Rayquaza

Darkness From the Past: Dark Rayquaza

Time was nothing to her as she slowly regained herself from the hit to her head. Fluttering her eyes open, Beka gradually pulled herself out of the darkness of her mind and awoken to see nothing but a blurry image; appearing to be a darkened, cloud filled sky.

"Oh…my head," Beka moaned as she began to feel a slight stinging at the impact point on the back of her head.

She tried to reach out to rub the spot in comfort, but found herself unable to move her hand. She did however began to hear something like a slight jingling noise, along with something cold and having a rusty feel brush against her arm. As she blinked more and became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she couldn't move at all, seeing that she was bound in heavy chains that had tied her up to a metal pole that pressed against her back. Beka, now having grown in shock, began struggling inside the chains, but proved to no avail of coming apart to just a few simple shakes. She was a prisoner.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Beka heard herself shout out, but was stopped when she heard a dark chuckle that caused her to look forward.

"So Emerald," the voice spoke as a dark haired lady, now dressed in a Team Sky leader's uniform that looked eerily identical to Samantha's, stood before Beka, "I see you have awakened, and to see that you are now all ours now."

Beka shook a bit in fright at the lady and recognized as: "Z-Zoey…"

"The one and only Emerald," spoke Zoey with a curled smirk on her lips, "So good to see you again."

Beka suddenly heard more laughs that surrounded her and she looked around to see various other Team Sky members beginning to ring in around her and Zoey.

"What do you want with me?!" screamed Beka, fear beginning to seep in.

Zoey merely chuckled at Beka and her behavior. "My, are you really that stupid brat?" she spoke, "What other purpose would we of Team Sky want than to have you as our key to help us in our own purposes."

"If it's about capturing Rayquaza for your pathetic attempt to conquer Hoenn and the rest of this world," spoke Beka, "it won't work! Samantha tried to do the exact same thing months ago and she failed!"

Zoey chuckled again, making Beka feel uneasy with her tone. "Do you obviously think that we're that stupid Emerald?" Zoey asked, "I know and read the reports from last time on what had happened back at Sootopolis City and we have found another way we can bring forth the Legendary of the Sky."

"How?" asked Beka, "You're not going to send Groudon and Kyogre into another quarrel are you? I highly doubt it will work twice since Rayquaza has becalmed their hearts and they are now hidden deep within this world. I also seriously doubt that raiding the Sky Pillar will work either since Rayquaza is smart enough to know that there will be a trap there and it will not come down toward the Earth's surface." Beka then pressed on a smirk, "I'm guessing the only way to find it is to aimlessly track it in the vast regions of the sky and that will take much longer to find it there."

"You think you're so smart you little brat," sneered Zoey, "well, put this through that red head of yours: we have within our power a force that equally matches Rayquaza in strength and ability and will also be our way of taking out your powers!"

Beka looked at Zoey confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Then I guess you don't know of the legend of Rayquaza's alter ego," smirked Zoey, "how dense you really are Emerald."

"Legend?" asked Beka, which only caused Zoey and her other members to laugh at Beka.

"If you must insist of me wanting to wasting my breath on your feeble mind then I might as well, seeing you may not survive after this 'extraction'," spoke Zoey, "but very well then. It is claimed that eons ago, there was a furious battle between the forces of Legendaries and darkness. This darkness was caused by humans who grew so deep in greed for power of the Legendaries that they waged war against them to overcome and subdue them for their purposes. The war of greed soon grew into a war for power, as the Legendaries fought to control back the world and the darkness wanting to govern the lands of this world. It was claimed that the final deciding battle was between Rayquaza and a darkness that humans created from their greedy hearts, which went on for days on end. Near the end of the battle, it was said that the darkness was subdued due to a force that was born of Rayquaza and that these two forces of the sky and darkness took each other out; forcing the darkness to be restrained into a vessel and to be buried away from humans and Pokemon alike so that nothing like this would ever occur again." Zoey began to chuckle darkly as she reached for something in her jacket's inside pocket, "That is…until now…"

Beka saw Zoey pull out what appeared to be a gleaming black Pokeball into her hands with distorted Rayquaza symbols carved into the sphere's casing. The sight of the sphere also caused Beka to shake violently all the sudden, as if she sensed something dark and malicious inside. 'What's…going on?' thought Beka, but her thoughts shattered into fear as a familiar dark hissing noise filled her mind; reminding her of her nightmares.

"What's wrong Emerald?" asked Zoey with a smirk, "You look so pale dear; you're not scared of a Pokeball are you?" Her smirk than widened into a grin as her violet eyes seem to glare a hole through Beka, "You ought to be concerned about what's inside…"

'N-No,' thought Beka, 'It…It can't be…'

"Well team?" asked Zoey as she fingered the Pokeball toward the air, "shall I call it out?!"

The cheers of the team began to chant in the air as Beka began to shake more, now realizing what was inside.

"No! Don't do it!" screamed Beka, "Don't let it out!!"

"Heh-heh…too bad brat," smirked Zoey as she twisted her wrist, "Play time with you is over and I believe we have a mission to fulfill."

Beka suddenly felt something gripped her shoulders and arms, causing her to turn and see several well able men have gotten a hold of her and began dragging her toward what appeared to be a slab table. Beka let out a scream as she got closer to the table.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The two trainers upon their Pokemon made it closer to the Battle Tower, seeing the tall structure come into view from the forest surrounding it. Edgar could still feel Beka's presence penetrating from the top of the building as Steven seemed to be focused on something above the cloud line. Edgar suddenly cringed and grabbed his head as a yell escaped from his mouth, causing Steven to turn to see him. The Champion guided Skarmory to fly next to Aurora and Steven called out: "Hey! Are you alright?!"

"I just…hear screaming in my mind," said Edgar as he lifted his head back up and looked up worriedly as the Tower drew closer, "something's going on and Beka's in danger!"

Steven nodded and gently tapped on Skarmory's steel feathers to usher him onward in a quicker pace. Skarmory let out a harsh squawk and sailed on further as Edgar did the same thing to Aurora. Steven took another quick glimpse at the sky and growled softly. "So they decided to bring the base along with them for the occasion…"

Edgar looked up as well as saw that the aerial base was skimming just above the cloud line since the low humming of the engines and the flashing of signal lights could be seen hovering near the Tower's peak. "Aurora!" called out Edgar, "Get moving faster now!"

"CUNE!" bellowed Aurora and with a powerful lunge forward, Aurora was gone from sight from below Steven and Skarmory, making the Champion growl again softly.

'He's going to get into a trap if he's not careful,' thought Steven, 'even with a Legendary, he'll probably not be able to get to Beka by means of going head-into situations…'

0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO!!" screamed Beka as she felt herself going into tears, "Let me go!!!"

The Sky members who had her in their grips merely chuckled at her antics and flung her, back first, onto the slab where they proceeded to chain her up to the cold stone. Beka began trying to break out of the bonds of the chains, but it was useless as the locks to the chains and slab were heard and she found herself stuck to the stone. Beka quivered more in fear as she remembered the nightmare and how it was slowly becoming a reality.

"Let me go please!!" screamed Beka as she tried to break loose, only causing Zoey to chuckle.

"That's it Emerald!" taunted Zoey, "Fail around and cry like the pathetic brat you really are! HA-HA!"

The other Sky members began to laugh along with their leader at the sight of Beka breaking down before them, but they then silenced when Zoey threw out the Pokeball into the sky.

"Dark Rayquaza, reveal yourself to me!"

As the black Pokeball opened, a black stream of light surged forth and materialized into the sky, revealing another Rayquaza hovering above them, but it was much more different than a Rayquaza would usually look. Black scales covering its body with distorted ancient designs burned into a golden shade all over its body, along with razor rudder fins along its body and head, sharpened claws with a large pair of fangs protruding from its mouth, and a pair of golden eyes with narrow pupils that made it look venomous. Beka shook in horror as the dragon hovered from above and glared at her with its dark gaze. Zoey began to laugh more in hysterics. "Say hello to the Dark Legendary of the Sky Emerald! Dark Rayquaza!!!"

Dark Rayquaza let out a powerful, hissing roar that seemed to shatter through Beka as she screamed more in fright. Zoey laughed at her once more and looked up to Dark Rayquaza. "Dark Rayquaza, are you appeased at seeing the Emerald with your own eyes?!"

Dark Rayquaza leered through her frightened hazel eyes and chuckled mentally through all of the minds present. _Yes_, it spoke, _you have done well servant…I sense Rayquaza's and the Chooser's energy flowing through this girl's body…she has grown frightened and deep down, Emerald is slowly beginning to awaken…_

"Well?" asked Zoey, "Aren't you going to extract Emerald's energy into helping us Dark Rayquaza?"

_Of course,_ Dark Rayquaza hissed and then arched over to look at Beka. Beka shivered more in fright of the dragon as it began to bear its large fangs even more and then dove down at her; causing Beka to scream and slam her eyes shut to await the impact.

"Aurora! Use Ice Beam now!"

A flare of icy white light streaked through the air and slammed into what appeared to be a force field that surrounded Beka and the Dark Rayquaza from apart of the other members of Team Sky. Dark Rayquaza halted its attack and slowly raised back up into the air to see Edgar and Aurora now on the roof of the Battle Tower as the other members of Team Sky turned to face them as well. Zoey sneered at the uninvited guests. "And what do we have here…?"

"Let Beka go now this instant you old hag!" yelled out Edgar as he pointed to Beka on the slab, causing Zoey to grow angry at his comment.

"What did you call me boy?" she sneered.

"Let her go now Zoey!" yelled out Edgar in rage, "If you don't release her right now, Aurora and I will take you down!"

Zoey chuckled and snapped her fingers, causing three metallic rings to be shot out and for two to slam into Edgar and another around Aurora's neck. The force of the rings knocked him off Aurora's back and he found himself to be bound by his arms by the rings. Aurora turned to him concerned, but was relieved to see he was okay aside from being bounded together and tried to shake off the ring from around its neck. Climbing to his knees, Edgar growled again as Aurora joined him in anger. "I'm warning you Zoey…let her go…"

"And if I don't?" mocked Zoey, "You and your puppy will break us in two?"

Edgar's body began to glow in a crystal aura as he seemed to call forth Crystal, but was stopped when the metallic hoops let loose a discharged that shocked into Edgar's body and caused him to yell in pain. Aurora growled darker and went to open its mouth to unleash an attack, but was also discharged by electricity that made it whimper in pain and recoil back from firing an attack. Zoey laughed at the sight before her.

"Try all you want," she proclaimed, "but you and your blue hound of yours will not break from those rings!"

"Then I guess we'll have to break them then!" came a yell from above, "Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

A harsh caw filled the air which caused Beka, Zoey, Dark Rayquaza, and the other members to look up and see a blur of white light dive down and cross between Edgar and Aurora. As it did so, the rings broke off of the two and they fully stood up and readied for battle. Steven and Skarmory, now out of the flight, hovered overhead near them, causing Zoey to growl softly and to turn to her team members.

"Quick! Ready for battle now!" she called out.

"Yes Miss. Zoey!" the voice of the members cried out and they began throwing out their Pokeballs, causing a variety of Pokemon to expel onto the field and beginning to easily outnumber Steven and Edgar.

Steven jumped off of Skarmory's back near Edgar and faced the team with his sky blue eyes hardening.

"Are you ready Knight?" Steven asked him without turning to look at him, "We have to do this for Beka…"

Edgar nodded. "Right," he spoke.

"Pi-ka!" chimed out PK as he jumped out beside Aurora as Steven called out his Metagross.

The Sky members gave out various battle cries and commands to their Pokemon, causing the army of Pokemon to charge forward; either with physical or special moves.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing! Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

Skarmory kicked off of the ground upon his metal wings and cut through the coward of Pokemon with his Steel Wing move; hitting some while others dodged. The ones who were able to miss the Skarmory were greeted with a blare of blue light that impacted into a few of them and sent them flying onto various parts of the roof. Seeing more of Team Sky's Pokemon coming up, Edgar gave out his calls: "PK, Thunderbolt! Aurora, Hydro Pump!"

PK's body began to crackle in electricity and then sent forth a blast of yellow lighting toward the advancing Pokemon, making a few dodge or be hit while Aurora sent forth a stream of water that barreled through its opponents to clear the field. As this was going on, Zoey began to fall back and turned to look up at Dark Rayquaza, who seemed to be enjoying watching the battle before it.

"Dark Rayquaza!" yelled out Zoey, causing the dark Legendary to gaze down at her, "You have a deal to fill, now do it!"

_Very well…_ Dark Rayquaza spoke and turned to stare down at Beka.

Beka watched in horror as the dark Legendary opened its mouth, causing a black and golden orb of light to grow inside of its jaws and to slowly expand. Zoey whipped around to see Dark Rayquaza forming the attack, surprised at what it was doing.

"Hey!" yelled Zoey, "What are you-"

"Now use Volt Tackle PK!" yelled out Edgar, causing Zoey to turn around to see a sphere of electricity whiz over her head and aim toward Dark Rayquaza.

The lightning ball hit against the force field again that caused PK to bounce off of it and land on all fours upon the ground. "What?!" yelled Edgar in anger, "It didn't work?!"

"Face it boy!" chuckled Zoey, "That force field isn't going to drop to any attack! You mind as well enjoy the show as Dark Rayquaza has fun with your pathetic excuse of a girlfriend!"

"Enough!" yelled out Steven as he pushed Zoey onto the ground in a full blown tackle, causing something to fly from her pocket and tatter against the ground; looking like a remote of sorts.

"Get off of me!" screamed Zoey as Steven struggled against Zoey so he won't let the leader escape and go back to the device that had dropped.

"Edgar!" yelled Steven, "Break that control and save Beka! NOW!!!"

Edgar nodded and yelled out: "PK, Iron Tail that device now!" As PK slashed apart the remote with a swipe of his lightning bolt tail, Edgar began to run toward Beka on the platform. "Beka! Don't worry, I'll save you!"

Dark Rayquaza glanced over to its side to see Edgar running toward Beka and chuckled. _Foolish human…_ it hissed mentally and fired off the attack down toward Edgar; impacting a few yards before the trainer and causing an explosion to occur. Edgar was sent back flying toward Steven and the others, where he was caught by Aurora before he skidded off the top of the tower. _While I'm at it, I'll make sure there will be no more interference,_ it hissed again and let loose a powerful roar; causing a black wall of crystals to rise up around it and Beka, incasing them both inside.

"BEKA! NO!!" Steven and Edgar screamed out both at the same time.

From within the dome, Dark Rayquaza turned back to Beka and glared at her with its venomous yellow eyes. Another sinister, hissing chuckle filled her mind and for her to shake more uncontrollably than before. _Well now, Chosen One of Rayquaza and Emerald,_ Dark Rayquaza spoke, _I see that you are not allowing Emerald to grace herself in my presence. Such a shame, I was looking forward to seeing her face before she becomes apart of me, however, it doesn't matter. Looks like I'll have to go on my servant's word and kill you so Emerald's power can be more…how should I say, easily acquired. _Dark Rayquaza then lowered its head down to face Beka's, causing her to whimper softly and tears continued to roll down her face, _Aww…what's wrong child? Frightened?_ It chuckled more as it flicked its tongue out, smelling her fear, _Good, you should be…_

Just then, Dark Rayquaza turned his head over to a side of the crystal dome to hear someone banging on the wall and calling out attacks from the other side. It chuckled again as it knew that it was both Edgar and Steven trying to break in.

_Truly they are foolish,_ Dark Rayquaza spoke, _they will not be able to break the barrier that I have created…_ It then turned to Beka and raised itself up in the air, opening its mouth once more, _It doesn't matter anyway since you will be dead and Emerald's power will be mine!! Hahahahaha!_

Beka slammed her eyes shut and screamed more as she struggled against the steel bindings that strapped her to the platform; trying to escape from the horrid nightmare before her. Dark Rayquaza began to charge up another attack while outside, Edgar and Steven heard her scream and tried harder to break through.

"Oh no, Beka!" yelled out Edgar as he resulted to using his fists to punch away at the crystals. Seeing this, Steven grabbed him off from pounding the wall. "It's no use using our fists Edgar!" Steven yelled, "We can't break through with physical force!"

"You fools are so pathetic," chuckled Zoey as she had finished recovering from Steven's tackle and her with her team members began to surround them, "try anything to release your friend, but it will all fail. I'd be more worried right now about your own hides…heh-heh…"

As the Sky members approached closer toward the guys and Edgar and Steven were began to prepare for a fight, a loud roar seemed to be heard all around them; causing them to look up to the sky to see what appeared to be sunlight glowing from above the thick clouds.

"The sun, in the middle of the night?" asked Steven to himself, but then realized what it really was, "Wait, is that…"

Back in the dome of crystals, Dark Rayquaza drew back its head as the beam was fully charged and ready to be unleashed as Beka screamed more in fright.

_You're mine Emerald!_ Dark Rayquaza boomed in her mind and then unleash the attack in a burning stream of dark energy.

Just then, a harsh shattering noise was heard coming in through the roof of the dome ceiling, causing Dark Rayquaza to gaze up and see a massive cylinder of light surround the platform that held Beka upon and block off the dark energy from hitting her. _WHAT?!_ Dark Rayquaza roared as it began to fly toward the source of the light. Escaping from the dome of dark crystals, Dark Rayquaza hovered overhead and scanned the clouded skyline, searching for the source of the attack. _Who is out there?!_ Dark Rayquaza hissed in anger, but was only acknowledged when a powerful stream of bluish-white light struck hard into its lower segment of its body. The dark Legendary roared in pain and was sent careening back down toward the roof of the Battle Tower. Steven, Edgar, their Pokemon, Zoey, and the other members of Team Sky cleared the way of where the Dark Rayquaza was going to crash at, and to Steven and Edgar's horror, it was right over the crystal dome.

"No! Beka's inside!" yelled Edgar and he rushed to get to the crystal structure, but it was too late as Dark Rayquaza impacted hard against the dome structure and a blast of wind formed from the impact that sent Edgar back crashing into the ground with the others. Shattered crystals flew around the point of impact as well as a cloud of dust that arose and fell with the settling of the crystal pieces. As everyone looked up, Team Sky and Zoey looked to see their dark Legendary was laying on the ground and breathing heavy, seeing the icy burn on the side of its body.

'How did it get a freeze burn like that?' asked Zoey in her mind, but then turned her attention when she saw the two trainers toward something near the rubble. She saw what they were heading to and made it out to be Beka, lying on the ground and free from her chains, except for the metal cuffs that bore on her wrists and ankles. Zoey growled and whipped out another remote. 'Lucky I had a spare made,' she thought and pressed it. As the two trainers got about a few yards near Beka, they suddenly impacted into an invisible force and tumbled hard on their backs.

"What the-? Another one of these?!" yelled Edgar and he began pounding on it, "Beka! Beka!!! Beka, please answer us, are you okay?!!"

A tense moment passed through the air as Beka hadn't moved to their voice, but suddenly, they began to see Beka shivering a bit and rolling over on her stomach. They were surprised to see her moving, even after all she had been through, and seeing her press her hands down to the ground so she could sit up on her knees. They saw her red hair spilling over and covering her face as well as harsh bruises covered her arms, they were beginning to grow worried.

"Beka…?" they asked weakly in unison.

Soft crying was heard from under the red mess that had spilled over her face, causing her hands to slowly reach from underneath her hair and to cover her face. The crying began to grow louder and soon the guys saw streams of tears falling from Beka's hazel eyes; tears of fear and pain that have overcome her. She was alone with a horrible beast on the other side of the force field while Steven and Edgar couldn't do anything but to watch her from the other side. Small tears began to gently form in the corner of Steven's eyes and he reached out to touch Beka, only hitting the force field with his fingertips. Edgar watched her suffering too and lowered his head to her pain.

'Beka…' thought Steven.

'I let you down Beka, I'm so sorry…' thought Edgar as he tried to hold back tears of his own.

Just then, a slight rumbling was heard from the mound of shattered crystals, causing the guys to turn and see Dark Rayquaza slowly regaining itself and raises his head, an angered look filling its face as it glared at Beka. Zoey and the other team members saw this as well and gasped when they saw Dark Rayquaza seeming to rear itself back from the direction of where Beka was kneeling at.

"Dark Rayquaza?" asked Zoey when she saw it bared is long fangs out and then shook when she heard it yell out mentally:

_You will not resist me Emerald! If I can't destroy you with my attacks or fangs, then I'll just have to ingest every inch of you!_

In a blur of wind, Dark Rayquaza sped toward Beka with its mouth wide open. Zoey growled at seeing her end of the deal was broken as Edgar and Steven yelled out in an attempt to try and help Beka.

"BEKA! Get out of the way now!!!" they yelled, but they saw she wasn't moving from the spot and saw the dark entity now beginning to overcome her…

"BEKA!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Emotions of sadness and fear had overwhelmed her, memories of pain and stress growing and brewing within her, and all she could do was cry. She felt alone, she was alone, and from that loneliness, something began to brew inside of her. Something that had been grown and hidden away deep inside of her was slowly emerging, something powerful and sudden. She felt her heart beat growing louder in her body that she could begin to hear it, she felt her hands slowly uncover her face and move away from in front of her. A revolution was beginning.

_No more crying…_a voice that seemed to mix of her very own and something powerful and ancient, _…no more pain, no more cowardness…no one will save me, I must save myself. I must be the one who will protect, I must be the one who will be powerful…I must…AWAKEN!!! _

Her eyes flared open in an emerald glow as the Dark Rayquaza was about to overcome her. With a quick flick of her right hand, a powerful surge of wind sliced through Dark Rayquaza's mouth and sent it back crashing across the roof of the Battle Tower. Dark Rayquaza hissed and cried as it flailed around in pain on the roof, leaving everyone present in shock at what had happened. They then turned to see a brilliant, emerald green glow surround Beka's body as she slowly stood up and faced them. They could see her innocent hazel eyes were that of someone powerful and ancient; becoming a hardened emerald green in color.

"It's…Emerald," spoke Edgar softly at the sight of the powerful being, "Beka…"

The members in Team Sky were curious as to how she was standing, even more so as to see that her bruises and wounds had fully healed; not showing a scratch that she had been in a conflict. Zoey snarled at the sight of Emerald before her. "So Emerald, you finally show your face before me!"

Emerald stood there in silence, gazing at Zoey in a calmed yet focused manner at her. Zoey grew angrier at her calming silence.

"So, you think that you are better than us?!" she yelled and rose up her hand to the clouded sky, "Dark Rayquaza, arise!"

Dark Rayquaza, shaking off the pain from what had been inflicted in its mouth, levitated behind her and snarled down at Emerald. Emerald merely raised up her hand to the sky as well, causing many to ponder on what she was going to do.

"We accept your challenge," Emerald spoke and call out in a powerful voice, "Rayquaza, come to me!"

The same roar that was heard when Beka was saved from Dark Rayquaza's attack was heard again ringing through the air, causing many to look up once more. The darkened clouds seemed to shift and part overhead of Emerald's form and a beam of golden light poured down to gently veil around her body. Above her glided down to hover over her was a large snake-like creature with green scales, ancient golden designs on its long body, rudder like fins that adored its slim body, horns that protruded from its head, and dazzling gold eyes that held a more gentle look to them than Dark Rayquaza's eyes did. Zoey's eyes widened to see the majestic dragon hovering overhead while Dark Rayquaza let out a sinister hiss.

"It's…" she spoke in stammers, "…it's…Rayquaza!"

Rayquaza growled at the sight of Team Sky and the Dark Rayquaza, anger forming after what they had done to Emerald and then glared a hole through Dark Rayquaza. Dark Rayquaza let out another hiss of anger and pathed to Zoey. _Well, you have your dragon._

"Of course," said Zoey as she straightened up and placed on a dark smirk, turning to her team mates, "You all know what to do."

The members nodded and they began to make a formation around Emerald with various weaponry now present in their hands. This, however, proved to be a foolish mistake as Emerald stretched her arms out and formed a green circle of light from around her feet; causing the members to let their guard down at to wondering what she was doing. She then closed her eyes, as in focus to all that was around her, and began to summon forth surges of wind that began to circle her form and slowly change into windy versions of light. Zoey yelled for her members to attack and as they prepared to do so, Emerald's eyes flashed opened and yelled out: "DRAGON DANCE!"

The windy-like lights shot up around her, taking the form of slithering Eastern dragons, which arched over toward the various Sky members and then impacted the ground before them; expelling out a blast of wind from the point of impact. The Sky members were soon caught in the blasts and were sent flying back across the roof of the Battle Tower, where Rayquaza greeted them as it too joined Emerald's fight against them. It let out a powerful roar that sent out a powerful tornado like funnel that ensnared them in its windy vortex and sent them flying toward the clouds along with their air craft in the sky.

_That should keep us even Emerald,_ Rayquaza spoke, _but not to worry, they will be spared from death. They'll just make a very hard landing on their craft._

Emerald softly nodded and glared at Zoey, with her other members gone, she was an easy target to be picked off by the Chosen. Yet, Zoey growled softly in a determined manner. "I can still battle Rayquaza and you Emerald for a chance at-" Her sentence was cut off when she noticed Dark Rayquaza flinching more in pain from the previous attacks that were given to it and seemed to hover closer to the ground, "Dark Rayquaza?"

Another icy stream of white light cut through the sky and impacted on Dark Rayquaza again, causing it to roar even more in pain and fall limp on the ground, breathing in heavy strides. Zoey looked to see it was Rayquaza who delivered the attack and sent off yet another attack. As it opened its mouth once more, it unleashed a powerful sphere of fiery green light that slammed head first into Dark Rayquaza and caused an explosion from the impact. The force of the blow sent Dark Rayquaza careening through the air and toward the heavy clouds as well with the air base. Zoey screamed in anger. "No! Not you too!!" she yelled, but then felt an uneasy feeling overcome her when she turned back around. Zoey's eyes widened in fright when she saw Emerald with her hand lifted up and charging up a sphere of golden light in that same hand; staring at her with her cold emerald gaze.

"Let me give you a little warning Zoey," spoke Emerald as her gaze narrowed through the leader, "if you ever come back into Hoenn, then I will make sure you will suffer the consequences much more greatly than anyone else would in your situation…"

"You spoiled little brat…" sneered Zoey, "You think you can stop _all_ of us?! You're wrong! Once the right time approaches, we will return in many a fold and believe me, we will bring an end to you and this world will be ours!!!"

"BEGONE!!!" yelled out Emerald as she unleashed the charged orb of light in her hand into a dazzling beam of golden and green light toward Zoey. The beam made impact on the ground with Zoey and she was sent blast soaring through the air to follow her fallen military and darken dragon off into the unknown. Emerald and Rayquaza gazed up to the sky to see that the darkened clouds were now thinning away to show a beautiful star filled night above them. Emerald looked at them with a soft look in her eyes and spoke: "Peace has returned once again…for the time being…" She then closed her eyes again, only for the aura that surrounded her form to vanish and for her to collapse hard onto the ground; having left and Beka now taking over.

"BEKA!!" the two guys yelled out seeing her down and rushed to her in concern.

Steven gently picked her up in his arms and reached to feel her pulse on her neck. He felt she had a pulse, but it was extremely weak.

"Why is her pulse weak…?" he asked meekly.

_I was afraid of this,_ Rayquaza pathed to their minds with a concerned look in its golden eyes, _she has used too much of Emerald's power too soon…_

"What do you mean?!" asked Edgar.

_She has only begun to tap into her Chooser's abilities and has only understood little about her,_ spoke Rayquaza, _I am pleased she did so well in her attacks and abilities, but I fear she has used too much strength and is ending up paying the price by being in this coma-like status._

Steven and Edgar felt a rush of cold shiver down their spines at Rayquaza's words. "A coma?" mouthed Edgar, "Then, when will she awaken from it?"

Rayquaza looked down for a moment. _That, I do not know. It could be a minor effect lasting a few hours, days, maybe even a week; or it could be years, or she may never be able to wake up…_

"How could you do this to her?!" yelled out Edgar in anger at Rayquaza, "You chose her to be Emerald and now she's going to die after what she has done to save the Frontier from Team Sky?!"

_Such is the duty of a Chosen One Crystal,_ spoke Rayquaza, but Edgar wasn't going to cut it with Rayquaza's words.

"Then this Chosen One material is nothing but a bunch of bull!" snapped Edgar. Rayquaza sighed.

_I know the pain that you feel in your heart Crystal,_ it spoke, _and I know what it feels like to loose someone very precious to you. _ Rayquaza glanced down at Beka again as he spoke these words, causing Steven to ponder on an idea.

'I wonder,' thought Steven, 'could this mean that Rayquaza and Beka have an even deeper connection to one another more than just Legendary and Chosen One?' Such as-'

"Enough of this!" yelled Edgar and turned to face Steven, "Hurry! Let's get Beka to the Pokemon Center right away!!"

Steven nodded and lifted her up in his arms, "Right, let's go."

Edgar offered to take Beka on Aurora, since Aurora could travel faster than Steven's Skarmory, causing Steven to nod and handed Beka to the black haired trainer. After hoisting her onto Aurora's back and jumping on the blue Pokemon's back, Edgar called out for Aurora to get them to the Center. With a massive bound off of the Tower's roof, Aurora dashed down the side of the building and vanished into the woods as a blast of the North wind blew from behind Steven as he watched them go. Steven took one look at Rayquaza as the Legendary returned the gaze.

"Rayquaza," asked Steven to the green dragon, "is there anything I can do to help you and Beka out even more? I have been within Team Sky's base for weeks, searching through everything I could find about you two, is there more that I need to do?"

_Be with Emerald in her time of need,_ spoke Rayquaza as it slowly arose higher in the sky, _I will keep watch over the Center and listen in to what I need to know on Emerald's progress. _

Steven nodded and gave an honorable bow to the Legendary of the Sky. "I will continue to protect the Legendaries of this region and of course Beka with my very heart and soul Rayquaza."

Rayquaza nodded and then after flying around the Battle Tower to boost it's strength, it shot up into the sky and vanished into the night sky, leaving Steven to proceed to the Center on his Skarmory.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As the night wanes on, what will become of Beka? Will she be able to awaken from her coma-like status or will she never open her eyes again? Will she be able to defeat a new dark energy that plagues her mind and what is that mysterious creature that will come to aid her? Find out next time as the final four chapters of this story commences…


	31. Fateful Encounter: Signal For Beginning

Fateful Encounter: Signal for a New Beginning

Around one o'clock in the morning hours at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy let of a soft yawn as she was finishing up a report at the front desk, documenting on the daily events that had happened in her Center. Feeling a soft tap on her arm, Nurse Joy turned to see a medium sized Pokemon, that resembled a pink egg with hair-like appendages on the sides of her head as well as having a pouch on her stomach that contained an egg-like object inside, hold out a small tray to her with a mug of hot tea steaming before her.

"Chan-sey!" spoke the Pokemon as she gleefully offered the tea to the tired nurse.

"Thank you so much Chansey," smiled Nurse Joy as she took the mug and petted her helper's head in praise.

Suddenly, a sudden banging noise from the front doors caused Nurse Joy to almost spill her tea. She turned to where it was coming from as saw Edgar barging in with Beka being held in his arms. Nurse Joy placed her tea down and stood up as Chansey looked a bit shaken after the sudden noise.

"What's going on?" asked Nurse Joy in a concern manner, "Why aren't you-?"

"Nurse Joy! Please help my friend!!" Edgar pleaded as glanced down at Beka for a moment, "Something's wrong with her!"

Nurse Joy raced over to feel her pulse and gasped at how weak it was. "What happened to her?!" she gasped.

"She got into a conflict and…and…" spoke Edgar in a worried some tone, biting his lip at what he said next, "…she maybe in a coma…"

Nurse Joy turned and nodded to Chansey, causing the Normal Element to go back into a room and for her and another Chansey to come out with a stretcher. "Place her on the stretcher," spoke Nurse Joy in a now calm, but serious manner. Edgar did so and Nurse Joy ushered the Chanseys to take her to the emergency room. They pushed her back and rushed after them, Edgar ran after them too, but was stopped when they reached a pair of double doors. "This is a far as you can go," Nurse Joy spoke and then entered into the ER herself.

Edgar just stood there at the doors as he watched them slowly came to a stop from the individuals going through. Seeing a bench nearby, he slumped over on it and lowered his head into his arms; trying his best to hold back the tears that were wielding in his eyes. PK, who was still by his side, jumped up on the bench next to him and tapped his arm softly. "Pi-ka…" said PK as he held a concerned face toward his trainer. Edgar didn't respond to him, nor did he respond when he heard footsteps starting to clamor in the Center. PK turned to see other trainers, who were awaken by the commotion, were looking around for Nurse Joy or the source of their rude wakeup call. One of these people was Brendan and May, who saw Edgar and ran to him.

"Ed!" said Brendan, "There you are, we were wondering what happened to ya."

Edgar didn't respond, causing them to worry.

"Ed, where's Beka?" asked May, curious as to what happened to their other traveling companion.

Edgar didn't say anything, but the two Hoenn trainers could hear soft muffling of tears come from Edgar's hands. They were growing more anxious and worried.

"Edgar…where is Beka?" asked Brendan, his tone a bit more serious.

The muffling grew more loudly as Edgar's body shook in grief. May was about to touch his shoulder to comfort him, but it was stopped when another voice spoke: "She's here in the Center. In the ER." The two turned to see Steven looking at them with a hardened, yet sad look on his face, "Brendan, May…you're friend is in a coma…"

May and Brendan both looked at him in a shocked manner, and they too began to shake slightly in nervousness. "C-Coma?" asked May meekly.

Steven nodded slowly. Brendan let loose a soft growl and glared at Steven. "What happened? What happened to her?!"

Steven, holding his words the best he could, spoke: "It was Team Sky…they were able to attack and capture her. She was taken to the Battle Tower and was almost devoured by a dark entity from the ancient past, but Emerald emerged and saved her. However, once she and Rayquaza got rid of the entity and Team Sky, she reverted back to Beka and she never woke up. She had used so much of her power so soon…"

Brendan growled in anger as he tightened his fists as May herself seemed to go on the brink of tears. A few of the trainers in the Center were surprised to see the Hoenn Champion standing within the vicinities of the building, as were the fan girls who seemed to gather around him and pleaded for various things. Steven however turned to them as spoke in a serious tone: "Ladies, now is not the time…please return to your rooms and stay there until the police have finished their investigations…" The girls stopped advancing him and stared at him a bit dumbfounded, as were the other trainers who overheard him. Why was there talk of police investigations? Steven looked up at the other trainers as well. "That goes for everyone! We had just had an attack here at the Battle Frontier and a trainer is inquired because of this! I ask that you all go back into your rooms until the all clear is given! Any objections and I will personally see to it that you _will _stay in your room!"

The trainers, now afraid at Steven's growing tone of anger, proceeded back to their rooms. Even the other friends that had joined Beka and her group had to return back inside.

"What's going on out there I wonder?" asked Garrett as he and Night walked back to their room.

"A trainer was hurt from what Steven said," spoke Night, "but it must have been a serious attack here for this to happen…"

"Let's get the girls in our room as well, we'll talk things over," said Garrett.

Once the Center was cleared again, Steven let of a soft sigh and turned to the three trainers. "Come with me," he spoke.

Brendan and May nodded and turned to help Edgar up. "Come on man," said Brendan as he nudged Edgar's arm out, "Steven's going to take us somewhere."

"I'm not leaving Beka…" sniffed Edgar, causing Steven to turn back at him.

"Edgar, I'm going to take you all to a room that's nearby the intensive care unit," said Steven, "you won't be far from her."

Edgar slowly got up to his feet, looking down at the ground as he did, and followed Steven and the others down another hallway in the Center. May and Brendan looked at him in a worried manner as PK, now sitting on May's shoulder, tried to speak to him in his tongue; but it didn't cause Edgar to look up. They soon stopped at a door that was next to another pair of double doors that led into the intensive care unit. "Well, let's go inside until we hear word from Nurse Joy," said Steven and led them inside through the single doorway.

They saw the room was like a normal trainer's room at the Center, only it had a single bed with two couches and a recliner to accompany the room. A round table was also present with a kettle set that allowed one to make a hot drink while waiting along with all the fixings. Steven approached the kettle and took it up to put water into it near a sink that was also in the room. "Anyone want a drink?" asked Steven to them. They shook their heads, causing him to place it back down on the table. As he did so, the door opened up and Nurse Joy appeared, surprising them. "Nurse Joy, what's the news?" asked Steven as Edgar lifted his head up to listen in.

"I have done all I can Steven," said Nurse Joy, "the best thing to do is to get her off the island. I just called a hospital from Lilycove City and they are sending a helicopter out here to pick her up and fly her back to the mainland. They should be within a few hours."

"Can we see her Nurse Joy?" asked May meekly.

"Of course," said Nurse Joy, "but only for a moment."

The group softly nodded and followed the Pokémon nurse next door to the intensive care unit. The unit was empty, except for a few Pokémon that laid asleep on some of the beds. A few of them perked up to the coming of visitors and stared at them. Nurse Joy beckoned the trainers to follow her toward the back of the room, where they saw medical machinery surrounding and some connecting to a person lying on the bed. They approached closer and saw it was Beka, appearing as if she was in a peaceful sleep. May began to cry softly and Brendan hugged her in support, while Steven and Edgar tried to best to keep on a brave face; even PK felt tears coming into his dark eyes at the sight of Beka on the bed. Nurse Joy let out a soft sigh, not knowing what to do to help them, and then spoke: "I'll give you all a few moments to be with her."

The group slowly nodded and Nurse Joy left them be to go check on the other Pokémon in the room. May and Brendan both walked up and gently touched Beka's arm, feeling a bit shaky as they did so.

"Beka, please make it through this," spoke May with tears in her voice, "I don't want to lose you."

"May's right Beka," spoke Brendan, trying to hold onto a brave face as well, "We both love you as our best friend and we'll never be the same because of you. You helped us out so much and you proved to be a worthy opponent in all those battle practices we did. Beka, you better get through this," a small smile broke on his lips as tears began streaming down his face, "because you still promised me a battle."

The two then let go and, within each other's arms, walked back over to Nurse Joy with crying admitting from them both. Nurse Joy gave them a soft hug and a pat on the back as they both left the room. Edgar was next to speak to Beka and gently kneeled by her bed, taking her hand into his, and pressed his forehead to her hand. Edgar kneeled there for a moment without saying a word, only tears forming from his eyes as he held onto her hand. He then spoke with: "Beka…don't leave us….we need you and love you all so much. Please don't go like my mom and dad did, I don't want to be lonely again…" He then paused to cry out his tears as PK gently hopped on the bedside to rub against Edgar's head. "Beka…please don't go…" Edgar spoke again, "I love you…"

Steven began to feel a bit heartbroken at the sight, seeing the other man that loved Beka holding her hand and spilling out his emotions before the comatose trainer. He then saw Edgar slowly get up and get close to Beka's face, hearing Edgar speak in a soft whisper: "I love you," before giving a kiss on her lips. PK gently licked Beka's cheek in farewell as well and hopped on his trainer's shoulder. Wiping away tears from his eyes, Edgar left the room as Nurse Joy gave him a hug and pat on the back as well. Steven was the last one before Beka, sadness now exposed in his sky blue eyes.

"Is it true Beka?" he asked softly, "Does Edgar love you just as much as I do?" Knowing the answer would never come; Steven kneeled down and took Beka's hand as well; feeling warm after Edgar's grip on it. "Beka…I know I haven't been there for you as would have wanted me too, but I wanted to help protect you from Team Sky." He gently parted her red hair a bit from her face, tears brimming in his eyes. "But look what happened to you…you got captured, hurt, and humiliated by Team Sky. Their force of evil encountered you and you were tortured by seeing it, I didn't protect you…I just let them take you!" He shook more as tears began freefalling down his face, "I let them take you away from me and I didn't do anything to save you! I wasn't strong enough to get you out of there sooner, and because of me, you're like this!" He pressed his face into his hands and cried out into them for a moment, which then caused him to reach behind the back of his neck. "I don't deserve to be with someone as kind, patient, and precious as you Beka," sobbed Steven as he took of a pendent that had a Latios stone figure at the end of it. He then turned to a table and looked at her possessions upon it, one of it being a matching Latias pendent that rested near an emerald necklace. "And you don't deserve to have such a failure as me to be by your side," he spoke as he took up the Latias necklace in his hands.

Looking at the necklaces, he began crying more as he connected them together to show that they had matched perfectly. "I'm so sorry Beka. I'm so sorry…" was all he spoke as he looked over to her and then gently stroked her forehead. "I wish that I could have been better for you, but I didn't …you deserve to be with Edgar more than me…" He then bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips as well as tears gently sprinkled onto her face. "I will always see you as my dearest and best friend Beka, and I will always love you with all my heart; since you are someone who always makes someone feel special in their own way."

Steven then got up and left the room along with Nurse Joy, who was showing great concern for the Champion. After Nurse Joy went to go check up on Beka on last time, Steven headed back toward the room, but was stopped by a voice who called out his name. He turned to see Edgar, without the company of PK, standing in the hallway before him with a look on his face that, unlike before, didn't show hostility.

"Edgar?" asked Steven, gripping the necklace in his fists.

"Steven, can we talk?" asked Edgar with a sorrowful look on his face, "I owe you an apology and an explanation."

"As do I Edgar," said Steven as he slipped the necklace quietly in his pocket. Edgar gave him a surprised look at his comment, but then nods softly and the two began to talk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness shrouded all around her. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She didn't know if she was standing up or down or sideways, nothing was around to indicate where she was.

"Hello?" she called out to hear nothing.

'What's going on?' she thought as she rose up her hand, 'I don't remember anything after the attack…'

_Hello again Emerald_, came a sinister hiss that caused her to look around in fright, _had a nice rest before I finished you off?_

"No, it's you…" trembled Beka in fright.

_Am I frightening you dear?_ The voice spoke as hot air suddenly began to blow on her neck, _Good; I love the smell of your fear…_

Beka screamed and turned to back away from the source of the hot air, only to see that there was nothing there. A dark chuckle filled the dark air.

_Foolish Emerald,_ it spoke, _can easily evade your eye and body movements, so there is no need for you to keep dodging me._

"Get away from me!" screamed Beka as she began running into the darkness.

The sinister voice grew into a fit of laughter as Beka ran. _You can not escape from this plain of your mind,_ the voice spoke; _you are deep within a sleep that I will make sure you will never awaken! So run-run as fast you can Emerald, I will find you. Hahahaha!_

Beka glanced over her shoulder for a moment as she thought she heard something from behind her. It proved that there was something coming up from behind as something was slowly arising into view. Beka let out a scream and kept on running when she saw what appeared to be the Dark Rayquaza coming up from behind her; only it looked more like a melting snake as black ooze had captured its form. It hissed in an evil manner as the black ooze dripped all around it. _If I can't destroy you with physical moves,_ spoke the Dark Rayquaza, _then I'll just merely destroy your mind with a mental poison!_

Beka kept on running as fast as she could as the dark serpent effortlessly drew in onto her movements. She let out another desperate scream for help as it drew nearer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nurse Joy soon left the intensive care unit and headed off to finish up her report for the night. She had caught Edgar and Steven talking in the hallway and decided to inform them of any new information. She also proposed that they could stay near the doors to the intensive care unit if they wanted to listen out for their friend; however, they had to agree not to go into the room unless truly needed nor could they wonder the hallways of the Center until the police had arrived and finished investigating.

"I had just informed Officer Jenny about this," said Steven as he clipped back on his Nav to his belt, "she'll be here any moment now."

"Thank you Steven," said Nurse Joy, "and just yell if something happens alright? I'm sure the medical helicopter will be here soon."

"We will Nurse Joy," said Edgar with a soft nod, "and thank you."

As she left and the two trainers began to talk more about the topics of resolve and of their feelings; unaware of what was soon happening in the intensive care unit…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Still alone within the vicinities of the medical room, Beka was still lying in the bed; not showing any signs or movement of awaking from her coma slumber. With no one else except her and the recovering Pokemon now asleep in their beds, it made it easy for something black and shadow-like to creep across the floor from cracks in the windows and to pool up near Beka's bed. The pool of blackness suddenly began to stretch upwards and form the silhouette of a short and skinny man with their blazing red eyes being the only distinguishable feature to their form. The being seemed to look around cautiously for a moment, as to make sure he hadn't stumbled upon any people or awaken the Pokemon in the room. Despite the beeping of the heart monitor and humming of the machinery that was near Beka, no one else was present and thus causing the shadowed figure to quietly approach her. Gazing over her form with their piercing eyes, the figure spoke in a masculine voice in a very hush whisper:

"My Lady Emerald, your humble servant is here. May the Original One guide you out of your slumbering prison…"

After he had spoken these words, the shadowed figure kneeled down beside Beka's bed and delicately took her hands into his shadowy grasp. A faint glow began to show between the held hands as if a mental link of some sort was being established. The shadowy man closed his red eyes and began to focus, feeling his energy beginning to tap into her darkened world and soon feeling himself free falling into the dark void. Catching himself onto his feet and finding a balance in her mind, the figure began to make out an outline of a girl running away from a poisonous looking snake-like dragon that was made of pit darkness and black ooze that was following close behind. The man's eyes narrowed at seeing the consciousness of Beka fleeing from Dark Rayquaza's poison and immediately began to spring into action, winding his shadowy form around the poison in order to prevent it from following her. To the man's dismay, the Dark Rayquaza's reminisces seemed to effortlessly whip and disconnect the mental link between the man's and Beka's minds; causing the man's mind to be sent back into his own shadowy body and mind and back to full awakening.

The shadowy man growled under his breath at his first attempt having failed and tried again to re-establish a mental link with the coma patient. To his dismay, however, the second attempt at a link seemed hard to get a hold of and break into; seeming slick and hard to penetrate through. A dark hissing laugh was heard as the link tried to be reestablished: _Try all you can, Guardian of the Chosen Ones, but you will not deny me my desire to consume Emerald and all of her power to me…_

Trying harder, the man closed his eyes and pushed his way further into trying to reach Beka's consciousness, calling out under his breath: "Arceus, help me…"

At that moment, a flash of light illuminated all around Beka, causing her to stop and shield her eyes. Dark Rayquaza's roar was heard from behind her, causing her to whip around in fear and to see what appeared to be two warriors, one veiled in white light and the other in darkness, blocking off the poisonous snake from its path and swipe at it with a sword and scythe. Beka took off running again, not wanting to interfere with the fight and trying to find a way to get out of this status she was in. Suddenly, she felt something gently dip under her arms and around her waist which caused her to gaze down to see strange black-like shadows solidifying around her form and gripping her in its grasps. She screamed again, thinking that the Dark Rayquaza had gotten her, and tried to break out of the grip. Since she was in a status of fear, she failed to realize that the grip was gentle and was not going to harm her. A voice spoke to her, sounding kind and gentle in her ear: "Come with me, my lady. I will take you to safety."

Beka turned to see that it was the warrior of darkness that was holding her gently in his grip and was beginning to lead her toward a different direction.

"Who are you?" asked Beka meekly to the stranger.

As the man turned to look at her in order to answer her question, a hissing roar broke their trail of thoughts. As they turned toward the sound, Beka suddenly felt her grip from the warrior of darkness break and she became surrounded by a thick black sludge that coiled around her form. She felt the grip constrict her body as well as a horrible pain that shattered throughout her body. She screamed as the Dark Rayquaza, smiling at its captured prey, dragged her down into the depths of her mind. Beka tried to reach out for the shadowed warrior as he disappeared into the darkness, tears of fear and pain streaming down her face as everything before her was slipping away.

_It's no use Emerald,_ spoke Dark Rayquaza as it coiled her tighter and, to her horror, actually pushing her into its body, _you and your powers belong to me now…_

Beka began to struggle against the pressure and sludge as she tried to fight out, but it was useless as she sank even more into the poison's body. 'No,' she thought as she began to feel the sludge cover her face, 'it can't end like this…'

Suddenly, a massive flare of light seemed to explode ahead of her and she could see arches of white light beginning to rain down over her and Dark Rayquaza. Massive explosions where heard all around her as she felt her body slowly being freed from the poison's grip and vanishing from around her. A deadly, pain-filled scream filled the air as the Dark Rayquaza made impact with the fallen arches of light and disintegrated to their touch. As the last of its life force from her mind was gone, Beka felt weak and began to fall deeper into the darkness of her mind.

Meanwhile, the warrior of shadows saw nothing but white light surround him. He seemed to smile a bit, although it wasn't noticeable in his shadowed form, as he heard the dying roar of the Dark Rayquaza as it vanished from her mind; knowing Team Sky's monster had failed in its plan. He then raised his head up to a voice calling out to him, speaking in a tone that seemed powerful, knowledgeable, and gentle as it touched his mind.

_I will take it from here Guardian…_

The shadowed man gave a nod and seemed to clunked out to the light's intensive glow. Seconds later, the man opened his red eyes again to see he was back in the room and his hands had finished materializing back into their normal form after their previous black shadow form had contracted from her body and finished the link. He looked at her for a moment, to see her still in her deep slumber, and gently bowed to her again. "May the Original One help you complete your awakening, Emerald…"

Suddenly, he glanced over toward the double doors that led into the intensive care unit to hear something coming toward the doors from outside. Quickly, he turned into something immaterial and vanished quickly under a shadow that the bed provided.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Continuing her fall, Beka now having passed out had no idea of what was happening around her. Her rapid decent soon came to a halt as streams of white light began to gently wrap around her and catch her in their grasps. More streams of light soon began to envelop her form as they bathed her in the warm light and seemed to rejuvenate her after her conflict with the Dark Rayquaza. The streams of light also seemed to dry away the remaining tears from her eyes and penetrate a soft voice into her mind.

_Please don't cry my child. You are safe with me now, so open your eyes…_

After the voice spoke, Beka's hazel eyes fluttered open and showed herself staring at a bright blue sky with clouds silently floating overhead. The atmosphere around her felt cool and breezy as she surveyed her surroundings more, seeing she appeared to be walking in a cloud line. She looked down to see that the clouds that winded around her feet float away and to reveal she was actually standing on crystal tiles that surrounded her and formed a rectangular path before her. Beka was in awe of her being so high in the sky as well as being surrounded by clouds and the crystal floor before her feet.

"Where am I at?" she asked herself softly.

Beka suddenly noticed something out into the distance begin to form and rise, but saw it was only a cloud towering up near the end of the crystal walkway. As the cloud finished growing it seemed to stop and just float where it was formed at, curiosity striking Beka. She then began to see something shadowing from inside of the cloud and from the looks of what it was, it was certainly large; causing her to grow frightened a bit. A breeze blew into her from the direction of the cloud, filling her with a calming emotion as her eyes widened to see the object coming closer to her. From far off, she could see the outline of the creature that resemble a huge horse with a strange circular object upon its back, and as it got closer, her confirmation was proven true. She saw coming closer to her was in fact a horse-like creature that was covered in the purest white fur that Beka had ever seen before on any creature, as well as having thin golden hooves that tapped gingerly on the tiles, black fur on its chest and face, a long majestic mane, and glisten green and red eyes that were accompanied by green jewel-like structures under them. The circular structure, looking like a golden wheel with emeralds embedded at four points, glistened in the pouring sunlight as the creature now stood over Beka; gazing at her with its gentle eyes. Beka shook in excitement at the creature before and mouthed out one word:

"Arceus."

The Legendary of Creation seemed to smile in its eyes and lowered its head down the caress against her cheek. _Yes Beka,_ it spoke in a gentle voice, _it is I._

Beka gently reached up to pet the side of its head, feeling how soft its silk white fur was to her touch. She then suddenly realized that she was free from her cuffs where the chains had been, making her gasp slightly. Arceus chuckled. _Is everything alright my dear?_

"The fight at the Battle Tower," she spoke, "the chains…Dark Rayquaza…how did I-"

_Shh…it's alright Beka,_ Arceus spoke as it raised up its head to look into her eyes, _you've just slipped into a coma-like status back in your earthly form for the time being._

"A coma?!" exclaimed Beka, "So I'm dead right now?!"

Arceus seemed to look at her with concern. _Beka, I must ask that you please calm down. No, you are not dead and will not be dead. You have a more important purpose to fulfill on Earth and I am making sure that you were not finished off by that poison that Dark Rayquaza was able to form in your mind before you sent Team Sky out of range from the Frontier island. _

"But how come it was able to get inside of my mind like that?" asked Beka.

_It got in the easiest way,_ spoke Arceus, _it got in through your fear._

"My fear?" asked Beka, but then bit her lip when she remembered crying and struggling when she saw Dark Rayquaza before her, even back when she had the nightmares of it. "Right, of course."

_I know this fear of the Dark Rayquaza has been plaguing your mind Beka,_ spoke Arceus, _but then again, more things have plagued not only your mind but your heart as well; correct?_

Beka nodded once more. Arceus gently dipped its head again to brush its face into hers.

_I know of what you have been going through,_ Arceus spoke, _I had seen into your memories and your heart. You feel tied down and torn between two humans who both love and care for you, but yet you doubt them. One who had not been there for you and one who forces his own heart upon your feelings. Within this hardship, you are also being constantly pursued by a group who wants your powers to control Rayquaza and eventually the world. You feel you can't trust any one at times, you feel so powerless when it comes to your feelings, am I correct?_

Beka nodded again, feeling tears forming to Arceus' truth; she knew she couldn't lie to this Legendary who knew this entire world. Beka suddenly felt something gently brush against her face, seeing Arceus was gently rubbing away her tears and drying her face with its soft black fur on its face.

_Please do not cry Beka,_ spoke Arceus, _you must be strong and have courage. You will face much more important manners in the future that will go beyond what you have experienced up until now._

"What do you mean Arceus?" asked Beka.

Arceus, having a serious look in its eyes, spoke with: _Within visions I have seen in the near future, I have seen the uprising of Team Sky once more; only this time, there is much darker works at hand. Not only with Dark Rayquaza be able to return to its full strength, but there will be villains unlike anything you have seen by far within the group, there will be a minor betrayal within the council of the Chosen Ones that will threaten your life, as well as the rebirth of the dark force that sent this realm into chaos thousands of years ago…_

"Arceus," asked Beka, "what will happen?"

When _the time has come, there will be a great awakening of the Chosen Ones that will lead into the formation of a force that, all those years ago, helped to stop the darkness. You, Beka: Emerald of Hoenn and Chosen of Rayquaza, will be the one who will lead this army up against the dark force and its alliances to save this world once more._ Arceus then gave a loyal bow to her. _I will fight by your side and lead the army of Legendaries into the fight as well._

"Wait? Lead an army into battle?!" asked Beka, nervous at this proclamation, "Arceus, how can I do this?! I'm just a human!"

_A human who was chosen from her reality to come here and to fulfill her role as the Emerald of Hoenn,_ spoke Arceus with a sense of pride in his voice, _a human who defied all odds to be able to fight through the rain and sun to save Hoenn from the onslaught of not only three teams, but from the Legendaries of Land and Sea themselves, a human who has been through so much, but yet can smile and see through into the goodness of the hearts of humans and Pokemon alike. Yes, you are a human Beka; you are a human of courage, strength, gentleness, and heart. You have strengths that you fail to realize you have that will change this realm for the better. Beka, you must open yourself up, look deep inside of your heart, and see the beauty and strength that brews down within you._

Beka took in Arceus' words and began to see through the thoughts and memories in her mind. She remembered battles of fierce pride that she was able to win, of Pokemon and people she had encountered that helped her grow stronger into a better person, and of the memories of helping out others so that they too could grow into stronger beings as well. Arceus seemed to smile, as it too looked through the memories with her in its own mind.

_You humans put way too much doubt into your minds;_ spoke Arceus as it felt Beka stop looking into her memories, _you see? You are strong Beka._

"Yeah, but, lead an army Arceus?" asked Beka, "I don't know if I can do that…"

_What did I say about doubt Beka?_ Asked Arceus as it looked her in the eyes, _I say, you should take this information and begin to prepare for the fight ahead. Train yourself, and your Pokemon, to fight in battles that will be more furious as they have been before. Begin to dig deep into the ancient past and unearth the mysteries of what shrouds this world. Begin to find ways to stop the rapid growth of this new evil coming onto the lands of this world. _

After Arceus had spoke of this, Beka suddenly felt something gently push her toward Arceus' face. She glanced over for a moment to see what appeared to be streams of light that looked like arms that gently melded together and raised her up in a mass of golden light. As she turned back to look up into Arceus' face, she suddenly found herself staring deep into its green and red eyes as they widened into her gaze. She felt herself slipping deeper into Arceus' hypnotic gaze and soon felt herself seeming to fall back down at a fast pace rate toward the earth. Arceus' voice entered into her mind as it spoke:

_Remember Beka: I will always watch over you and protect you, as will Rayquaza. I will appear to you soon, but for now, you must begin anew and begin your training for what is to come. Do not let fear paralyze you into accomplishing what is right and never stop fighting for the greater good for all who want peace. As for now, I will leave you two things to help you out on your journey. First, there is one called The Guardian, the Keeper of Legends and Protector of Chosen Ones, who will appear to you and help you out on your journey into finding the other Chosens as well as serving you in times of peril. Second is a gift bestowed onto you that will help you in finding the other Chosens as well as protection from the darkness of the Dark Rayquaza._ She suddenly saw what appeared to be the wheel of Arceus coming to her, now being the size of a pendent, gently rest against her neck on a long necklace cord that went under her shirt. _When you awaken, that pendent will be on you. It is the symbol of the crest I carry on my back and it will protect you from the dark entities of Dark Rayquaza as well as any evil spirits that try to enter into your mind and heart._

As she heard the last line of its voice die out, Beka felt the bright light that had surrounded her grow brighter and consume her until she could not hold onto consciousness any longer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As she fluttered her eyes open again, Beka could see that she was lying in a hospital bed and could hear the sounds of various machines beeping and running around her. She then heard a soft gasp when she turned over to see Nurse Joy with a surprised look on her face and was looking at her.

"Beka?" asked Nurse Joy as she saw Beka look at her.

Beka smiled weakly and spoke: "Hi Nurse Joy, I feel a bit better now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, the drama flies when Beka begins to straighten things out between Steven and Edgar, however, things aren't going to have a happy ending with a heavy conflict and…a challenge from Patrick MacClintock? What is he planning this time? Only one way to find out as the story continues on…


	32. Love Hurts, But Life Goes On

Love Hurts, But Life Goes On

"Beka! You're awake!" came in the gleeful cry of May as she ran up to hug her friend, crying as did so.

"Yeah, I am May," Beka smiled as she hugged her back.

In the hours after her awakening, a joyous outcome of emotions had flooded in that small center of the intensive care unit as May, Brendan, and the others surrounded her at her bedside. However, Beka was noticing that there were at least a few other people missing from the group.

"Hey, where are Steven and Edgar at?" Beka asked.

"Steven and Edgar were, well, they were out talking a lot outside of the hallway when we went into our rooms, but when Nurse Joy went to tell us you had woken up, they were gone. They must have gone to-"

A burst through the double doors caused everyone to turn to see Edgar and Steven, both out of breath, enter inside the room. Despite heavy breathing for their screaming lungs, the two trainers smiled when they saw Beka was alright and awake.

"Beka!" yelled out Edgar as he ran up and hugged Beka, "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Beka as she gently patted his back.

Edgar then let go and, to everyone's surprise, allowed Steven to come up to her and hug her as well.

"I'm glad you are alright Beka," spoke Steven, a small weak smile produced on his lips.

"Thanks," said Beka as the two let go.

This followed up as Nurse Joy came back into the room with a look of relief on her face. "Well, I have just informed the helicopter transport that everything was alright and they are heading back to the mainland," she spoke, "however, the police are still investigating about what has gone down here at the Frontier and they wish to speak to you Beka as well as Edgar and Steven."

"I'll go on ahead and speak on all of your behalves," said Steven as he turned to leave, "Beka, you need to rest as do you Edgar."

"Actually," said Edgar as he stood up as well, "I'm going to speak as well for my own."

Steven nodded and then turned to Beka. "Don't worry Beka. Edgar and I will explain what happened at the Tower while you rest. After all, you need your strength if you're going to continue on your journeys, right?"

Beka nodded. "Right."

With that said, Steven and Edgar left with Nurse Joy to speak to the authorities as Brendan, May, and the others went to say their good-byes to her.

"Take it easy Beka and get some rest," spoke May with a soft smile.

"Yeah, what she said," spoke Brendan as he smiled as well.

"Alright, I will guys," said Beka, "and thank you all for everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?" spoke Katie as she gave her a soft wink.

The group then turned to leave the care unit to let Beka rest. When they were gone, Beka let out a soft sigh and reached to touch her chest as she felt a small ache that needed some finger tip rubbing. As she touched the top of her clothing, she suddenly felt something hard under her shirt. Looking down and fingering around a piece of cord that had gotten around her neck, Beka lifted it up to reveal that it was the same circular gold pendent that appeared to her in her coma-state. A small smile perked, knowing that what she had experienced was in fact real and gently tucked the necklace back into her shirt. She then took a glance outside, seeing that it was still night time in the early morning hours, and rested comfortably in the bed. She then closed her eyes and allowed for a more peaceful slumber to overcome her to dreamland as a shadow seemed to vanish away through the crack in the window; seeing their work done.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two days had passed without anymore incidents occurring after the Battle Tower ordeal. The investigations, which still went under way, had lighten up a bit around the Tower since evidence was collected and of what had happened had cleared through and were being filed. All seemed to return back to normal on the little battle island community and preparations for the main battle event and closing ceremonies were underway for later on tonight. In the morning hours at the Center, Brendan and Edgar noticed a huge group of people were crowded around a television set with a breaking news bulletin shown on the screen.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Brendan as he and Edgar looked at the screen.

A trainer that overheard him spoke up with: "Haven't you heard? Ash Ketchum has just arrived at the Frontier and they're going to set a lottery on who gets to battle him in the closing ceremonies tonight."

"No way! Ash is here?!" asked Edgar as he leaned over a few trainers, who didn't seem to enjoy being leaned on for that manner, to look at the screen. He also saw Misty standing beside Ash as the two seemed to be waiting in front of a box-like machine that jumbled around white balls inside. "So that's where Misty went to this morning," spoke Edgar with a smile.

"Shh!" hushed a trainer beside him, "They've got a winner for the lottery!"

"Someone turn up the volume!" exclaimed another trainer as someone quickly stumbled to turn up the volume on the television.

On the television screen showed Ash holding up a white ball with a number printed on it and a voice in the background speaking with:

_"It appears that Ash Ketchum has selected a winner for the showdown between him and the winning number is: 1284. Once again, the winning number is 1284 which is the registration number for trainer Edgar Jason Knight of Cerulean City! That's right folks, winning number 1284: belonging to trainer Edgar Jason Knight of Cerulean City is the winner of this year's Battle Frontier challenger's face-off!"_

"No way!" a trainer spoke in surprise as a few more moaned in agony.

Brendan chuckled as he turned to Edgar, now having a shocked look on his face. "Way to go Poliwag, you get to face off against Ash in the Frontier finals." He noticed Edgar wasn't responding. "Um, Ed?"

"Hey Brendan," spoke Edgar in a shocked tone, "come here a minute."

Brendan slowly approached him, staring at Edgar in an odd manner. "Um, yes?" Brendan spoke.

Brendan suddenly felt something wrap tightly around his neck and he gagged in response to Edgar's headlock. "Never call me that again!" snarled Edgar as he applied pressure to Brendan.

"Time for secret escape mode!" exclaimed Brendan as he pulled back his headband out a certain angle. "Headband Snap!" Brendan released the headband which slid off from his head and snapped hard into Edgar's face; forcing the trainer to let him go.

"ACK!" yelled Edgar as recoiled back to hold the area where Brendan hit him at.

Brendan, seeing he was free, broke from Edgar's grip and dashed away from him while grabbing his headband from off the floor. "Success I have declared! So long Poliwag!" Brendan exclaimed as he ran down the hallways of the Center.

"Birch!" yelled Edgar, "Get back-" Edgar stopped in mid-sentence when he suddenly noticed a swarm of news reporters swarming into the Center and heading toward him with microphones and cameras aimed at him.

"There he is!" one yelled as she tried to squirm through the stampede.

"Breaking news! We have just spotted the winner of the trainer's lottery and now we're fighting through this sea of reporters to get to him!" another spoke into a microphone as he tried to keep up ahead of the group.

Edgar let out a yell as he took off down the hall as the reporters gave chase, soon seeing Brendan standing in the hallway and adjusting his headband.

"Snow cone!" yelled out Edgar, "if you value your life, get out of the way!"

"What?" asked Brendan as her turned around and saw the incoming stampede of reporters, "AHH!"

Grabbing the back of Brendan's high collar, Edgar dragged Brendan down the hallway as the two trainers tried to escape the media parade in pursuit of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Setting down his saucer of tea on the table, Steven gave off a soft sigh on what had transpired. He looked up to see Beka sitting across from him with a crestfallen look in her eyes as she stared at her own cup of tea near her plate. Steven felt regret slowly poke away at his heart, but he knew that he was doing this, in his opinion, for the best of them.

"I hope you will understand Beka," he spoke, "and that you will forgive me for what happened those previous nights ago."

"Steven," asked Beka softly as she looked at him with a sad look in his eyes, "but I…"

"Beka, I know what you are going to say," said Steven, "but you have to realize that, well, this is probably not going to work like I thought it would. I mean, it would be if Team Sky was gone and disbanded, but it can't. They are after you and I had failed in protecting you from them when they captured you."

"You were able to cipher information from them right?" asked Beka, "You were able to help out Lance and the Elite Four in their investigations about Team Sky."

"That is true," Steven spoke as he looked into his tea as well, "but I wasn't there to help _you _Beka, don't you understand?"

"I do," said Beka, "but I knew your job with this investigation was important to not only the Elite Four but also to the citizens of this world. I didn't want my needs to get into your job and position, so I just let you continue on."

Steven remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You shouldn't had felt that way Beka," spoke Steven, "you're an important person to me, but I don't think we can continue on a relationship like this. Don't get me wrong Beka, I have and always will love you, but now more as a close friend, maybe even a sister perhaps." He looked up at her, "I want you to be with someone who will always be by your side and can assure you will be protected by what is to come. However, in my position, the only protect and love I can give to you is by poking through files and working with other members of the Elite Four in order for us to develop a plan in stopping the new threats of Team Sky." A soft ringing of came from his belt, causing him to gaze down as see his PokeNav ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello? Oh Lance, it's you…yes, everything is fine now…uh-huh…uh-huh…right, I understand…Alright, I'll be in momentarily. Will do, good-bye." Steven then closed the Nav off and looked at Beka. "That was Lance. I must be going, a meeting is being held for discussions about what is to be done next for Team Sky."

Beka nodded softly, not daring to look up from her cup of tea. "I…understand Steven."

Steven got up and hugged Beka in her seat. "Lance also told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better after what happened." Steven then kissed her on the forehead. "Good bye Beka, take care of yourself."

Steven then left the small private café that Nurse Joy had allowed them to stay at away from the media attention, leaving Beka to look at her tea again; heartbreak shown in her eyes. She tried to keep on a straight face, remembering the words Arceus had spoken to her to be strong. Gently wiping away tears from her eyes, she stood up and proceeded to head to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Never, ever! Drag me like again Poliwag!" sneered Brendan as he rubbed his neck, "You nearly cut off the air supply to my head after that drag on with my shirt."

"Hey, it's not like you ever lost air to your head before Sweat-Band Boy," smirked Edgar as Brendan growled at him in anger.

"Why you-huh?" Brendan began to speak when he noticed Steven was beginning to walk out of the Center with a few reporters and fans beginning to crowd him, "Hey, where is Steven going to? Shouldn't he be with Beka?"

"Actually," said Edgar, "Steven and Beka aren't going to be seeing each other anymore as a couple. Now is my chance…"

"Edgar," spoke Brendan in a serious tone, "you're not going to do what I think you are going to do."

"Why not?" asked Edgar as he turned to Brendan, "Beka and Steven are no more and I can be able to give her want she needs as a boyfriend!"

"Have you realized that she needs some time to heal after this?" asked Brendan, "She had been with Steven for a long time you know."

"Sure didn't seem like it," spoke Edgar, crossing his arms, "if I recalled, he was too busy fighting off Team Sky to even be with Beka."

"Come on man!" exclaimed Brendan, "He was fighting them to protect Beka!"

"He didn't do a very good job of it a few nights ago!" yelled back Edgar, "Why must you defend him Brendan?!"

"Because I know he's a decent guy that would never hurt Beka" yelled Brendan, "or any other trainer out there! He has done a lot for the region of Hoenn for the past several years as Champion and I know he'd never do anything that would harm anyone or anything!"

"Then why did he break up with Beka?" sneered Edgar, "He just hurt her more."

Brendan shook his head. "Edgar, I don't know why they did so and quite frankly, it's none of my business. So, as a friend, I'd advice you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Feh, whatever," said Edgar as he turned around, "you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to go find Beka."

"Remember what I said Edgar," spoke Brendan in a serious tone, "if you cause her even more pain, you're going to have to deal with me."

Edgar didn't reply and headed down toward the trainer's rooms down another hall as Brendan kept on a serious glare.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Packing away her belongings in her green messenger bag, Beka prepared herself for the next step in her journeys. She, however, didn't have the slightest idea onto where to go. She only wanted to leave the Frontier and the heartache she was feeling now for her first love lost.

'This is for the best though, right?' she thought as she finished putting in her supplies box in her bag, 'I mean, Steven said it is for the best for the both of us, but…why does my heart hurt so much?'

Beka closed her eyes for a moment, fighting off the urge for tears and bit her lip to hold back her muffling. She stood there for a moment as she repressed back the feelings of sorrow and then returned to packing up her bag. A few moments later, after putting away the last item in her bag, a knock was heard at the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me," came Edgar's voice from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, come in," spoke Beka as she quickly cleared up her face with her hand. She quickly placed on a weak smile as the door opened and Edgar stepped into the room, "Hi, how's it going?"

"Oh, you know, same old-same old, heh," chuckled Edgar slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's good," said Beka with a nod, "Say, where is PK at?"

"He and my other Pokémon are getting a full examination by Nurse Joy now," spoke Edgar and smiled more, "by the way, they figured out who was going to battle Ash in the closing ceremonies tonight and guess who won?"

"Who?" asked Beka.

With a grin on his face, Edgar jerked his thumb toward his chest and poked it at him. "Yours truly of course," he spoke.

"Wow, congrats Edgar," smiled Beka, "I know you'll do well."

"Hey, thanks," Edgar smiled, "you know, being a trainer fighting against a world renowned trainer like Ash, he's going to need someone to escort him to the battlefield." He then took Beka's hands in his own and smiled more, "So what do you say? Want to be my date and escort me to the coliseum where they're going to have the final match?" Beka felt cold in his hands and gently removed her hands from his. Edgar looked at her in a surprised manner. "Beka? What's wrong?"

"Edgar," spoke Beka, "don't get me wrong. I think you're a nice guy and all, but…I'm not ready to open up my heart to anyone now."

Edgar seemed taken aback, staring at Beka in shock. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Beka let off a soft sigh. "Edgar, I don't want to date anyone now."

Edgar stood there in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Come on, you can't be serious right?" he asked, "You and Steven broke up and now I'm the only man that you love right?"

Beka looked at the ground, trying to hold back emotions. "I love you as a friend, yes."

"No, you're lying," said Edgar, a serious look developing on his face, "May told me you like me as well, even when you were still a couple with Steven. I even knew you'd liked me well before we came here to the Battle Frontier. So now that Steven and you are no more, you can be my girlfriend now."

"Edgar, please don't do this, not now…" spoke Beka as she tried to move away from him. She didn't get far as Edgar gripped her wrists.

"No Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, "Quit running away from the truth and tell me that you love me!"

"Edgar, let me go," spoke Beka as she tried to back away more, but couldn't because of his firm grip.

"Not until you tell me that!" Edgar spoke, "I'm sick of you running away from these kinds of things and getting hurt! Don't you understand that I love you?!"

"I do," said Beka, "but-"

"But what?!" asked Edgar, "What is it that keeps holding you back?! Why not just accept that you love me and we can begin a brand new and better relationship than Steven ever could! I'm much better than he is and you know it!!"

Beka was trapped, between a firm grip and the uncertainty of Edgar's words, causing her to shake in fright. Edgar looked her straight in the eyes and then planted a kiss on her lips. Beka shook more as Edgar wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more on the lips. She began to realize he was trying to convince her to break to his own needs, but something inside of her spoke otherwise. She flung out her hands, now in tight fists and free from Edgar's grip, and smacked them hard into his sides; causing him to yell in pain and to let his hug break off from her. She then took a step back and slammed her knee hard into his stomach which caused him to cringe and drop to the floor; gripping his stomach in pain. He coughed and looked up at her, seeing a harden gaze overcome her hazel eyes.

"How do you know how I feel?" she spoke, her tone hardened as well, "How do you know anything about me?"

"Beka?" asked Edgar, feeling a bit weak at her presence as well as the kick to his gut.

"Yes," she spoke, "I did feel a small presence of love for you before, but ever since this trip here to the Frontier, my views have changed on that. You didn't respect my space or my wishes, you tried to step in and over take the position in which was once Steven's, as well as many other things."

"But Beka!" exclaimed Edgar, but was silenced by her hand pointing outward in a stopping gesture.

"I love you as my friend, but as for right now, I can't love you as anything deeper than that," Beka spoke, "if you have a problem with that, then I guess we should both go our own separate ways."

Edgar, now kneeling on the ground, was in shock at what he heard from Beka's mouth. His mouth was slightly gaped and his face began to show signs of sorrow upon it. "Beka…" he spoke, choked on tears as they began to run down his face, "…please don't do this…I love you."

Beka slowly turned around and picked up her messenger bag to sling it across her. Seeing her leave toward the door, Edgar reached out to grab her pant's leg and stopped her for a moment. Although she didn't turn, she could feel the sadness in the atmosphere change as Edgar softly sobbed on the floor while continuing to hold the leg of the pants.

"Please Beka," Edgar begged, "don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"Edgar, I am sorry, but I must have my space," said Beka as she continued to walk on, feeling the grip on her pants vanish, "I hope you will understand."

Beka left the room and headed down toward the hallways to the main entrance of the Center. She could hear the crying from her room getting louder as she walked on until she neared the end of the hall. A few passing trainers looked on, wondering what was going on as a passing nurse Chansey walked into the room to see what was making the noise. Seeing the doors, Beka made a dash out of them and entered back out into the Frontier grounds. She had to get away from the Center and all of the drama left behind within those doors and did so by running deeper into the wildlife territory of the Frontier.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Chan-sey-chan," spoke the Chansey as she gently patted Edgar on the shoulder in a concern manner.

Edgar didn't respond to the tap, only crying more after what had transpired. As the Chansey tried to comfort him, as well as trying to figure out what happened to make him like this, the other members of the group came in and had surprised look on their faces seeing him on the floor.

"Ed!" exclaimed Katie as she kneeled by him, "What's wrong?"

Edgar didn't respond, but kept on crying as the Chansey looked up at Katie. "Chan-sey," she spoke as she shook her head in a worried manner.

"This is bad," said Garrett, "what's gotten into him and what is he doing here in your girls' room?"

"I don't know," said May, but then gasped when she realized something, but she was cut off from saying it when Brendan stepped up.

"Edgar, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" he spoke in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Felicia in a worrisome manner.

"Beka…" spoke Edgar as tears continued to flow, "…she…she doesn't…love me…"

"What?" asked May, "Of course she loves you, as a friend Ed."

Edgar shook his head. "No…she doesn't…love me…Beka…" He then broke down in tears again as the Chansey tried to calm him down. Brendan began to grow inraged at what was transpiring and grabbed Edgar's collar, hoisting him up.

"Edgar!" he yelled, "I told you she needed time to heal and now look what you've done! You've not did you hurt her, but yourself as well!"

"Brendan!" exclaimed May as she pulled Brendan off Edgar, "Let him go!"

"But May!" exclaimed Brendan, "he forced himself onto Beka's emotions and now look at him! Beka's run off again and who knows what has happened to her! She could be on some boat heading back to the main land or God knows where!"

"Alright everyone, calm down!" yelled out Katie as they turned to her, "Look, the only way we can be sure is if we look for her, no?" The group nodded, knowing finding her was the only way. "Alright then, Brendan and May: you two go find her while we stay and help out Ed, alright?"

The two trainers nodded and they both headed out, not sparing a minute too soon. When they left, the group was able to get Edgar to sit up on a bed, but to their dismay he was still crying. The nurse Chansey looked crestfallen, knowing not what to do to help them. Katie turned to see the Pokemon and said with a smile: "Thank you so much Chansey."

"Chan-sey-sey," Chansey nodded, still holding a concerned look for Edgar as he wept, only in a calmer manner.

"Man, I've never seen the guy get this emotional before," spoke Garrett as he and Night looked at him. Night silently nodded.

"Love hurts, but life goes on," Night said softly, as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going Night?" asked Katie.

"I'll go get his Pokemon," Night spoke, "he could use them right now."

The group nodded as Night left to get Edgar's Pokemon. Garrett stood watch for Night to return while Katie and Felicia gently patted his shoulders and back. "It'll be okay Ed, just let it out," said Katie, trying to press on a cheerful smile.

Edgar didn't pay attention as he sobbed softly, mouthing out only: "Beka…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

She soon stopped after her sprint from the Center, out of breath and heavy at heart. Leaning against a tree to regain her oxygen, Beka panted as the recent moments within the Center still flooded her mind. She shook her head to expel out the thoughts but they kept flooding into her mind like a raging river, causing her to let out a yell of anger and to punch the tree she was leaning against in anger. She breathed heavily as well, trying to calm down and regain herself, but she was soon spiking in anger again as she heard a familiar cackle up in the tree above her. "Well, well, if it ain't Baka Tintheart: the World's Lamest Trainer."

Beka raised her head up and growled at a certain green-cladded trainer who was standing up on a tree branch above her, smirking at her in a dark manner. "Pat…"

"The one and only Baka," Pat smirked and then jumped down from off the branch and onto his feet, "What brings you out here? Got lost finding the Center?"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" yelled Beka as Pat merely placed a finger in his ear.

"Geez, temper-temper," he mocked, "You sure know how to scream like a girl. Too bad your idiotic friends aren't with you since they'd have to earmuff their ears with your high pitch whining."

"Just leave me alone, alright?" asked Beka as she turned to leave, "I already have enough on my mind."

Pat cackled in his annoying manner. "I won't expect that from an idiot like you Baka." Beka just ignored him and tried to walk on, but was stopped when a powerful surge of wind sliced down before her and carved into the dirt before her feet; causing her to jump back a bit. She looked up to see that a Crobat, it's wings now fading from the Air Cutter attack, flapping above her head. Pat laughed again. "And where do you think you're going to so soon? Let's have a battle Baka. I promise to play fair unlike before."

"Will you just leave me alone?!" yelled Beka in an angry manner, "I don't want to deal with you!"

"I see," pondered Pat and smirked, "so that means you're going to be a coward and run away from battle, right?"

Beka's eyes flared open to his remark, hearing that line again caused a boiling rage to brew inside of her. "So I'm a coward, aren't I?!"

"Well, walking away from a challenge is surely a sigh that you are a coward Baka," smirked Pat, "So what do you say?"

"Fine! I'll take your stupid battle challenge!" yelled Beka, causing Pat to cackle once again.

"GACK-ACK-ACK-ACK! Wonderful! Let's go have our battle and to make things more interesting, we'll battle at a secret location I have created!" said Pat with a smug smirk on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coming up, Beka and Pat battle it out in Pat's secret location, but what is going on? Why is there a sudden new arrival to the battle and what new dangers does it bring? Will Beka be able to overcome these obstacles and much more as she battles in the unknown? Find out next time…


	33. Devious Duo: Vs Pat and ?

Devious Duo: Vs. Pat and ???

The roar of the ocean could be heard as Beka gaze out over to her right to see the blue sea churning just below the cliff line. She had followed Pat, along with Crobat who hovered dangerously above her head, as he led her to the secret location of his battlefield where they would battle at.

"Are we there yet?" asked Beka in an annoyed tone and Pat let off another cackle.

"Relax Baka, we're almost there," Pat mocked as Beka glared at his back.

'At least I don't dress like The Green Lantern…' she thought as they soon came upon what appeared to be a thick series of bushes resting against a rock.

"Well, here we are," stated Pat as Beka looked at the bushes confused.

"Your battlefield is a bush?" Beka asked as Pat fell over embarrassed.

"No! You idiot! It's behind there!" yelled Pat as Beka clenched her fists as in attempt to pound down on Pat's head. However, as Crobat saw her hands tighten, it sent out a mild Screech that impacted on the back of her head, causing her to yell and hold her head in her hands to block out the annoying ringing rattling though her head. Pat laughed again. "Don't try anything smart Baka; Crobat will attack if you try anything." Beka shook her head and growled softly at Pat as he sneered again. He then looked up at his Pokemon and called out: "Crobat, Air Cutter!" Crobat's wings glowed in a sky blue aura and then slashed them forward, causing rips in the wind to impact against the brush. Beka saw, once the brush was cleared, that there was a cave entrance to the rock where the brush had been resting against.

"So you had a Secret Base made huh?" asked Beka.

Pat chuckled. "You could say that. Anyway, go on down and let's get our battle underway."

To escape the threat of a wing brush against his Crobat, Beka headed on down into the cave with Crobat hovering behind her as Pat went to reconstruct and hide away his base's entrance. He came back just a few seconds later after brushing away leaves from his sleeves.

"There, that should do it," he said and then proceeded before Beka down toward the tunnel way in the cave, "Come now, we have a battle to begin!"

Beka followed behind him, not wanting to be hit by Crobat's low flying, and soon the two came upon a massive opening in the cave, but everything beyond ten feet fell to darkness.

"How can we battle here?" asked Beka, "It's too dark to see anything."

Pat laughed. "You really are stupid, aren't you Baka?" he asked and then went to palm his hand against a stalagmite, causing a secret button to show beneath the tip of the cone. Pat pressed the button to suddenly cause a faint humming that lead to flares of light coming on before them. Beka covered her eyes as the lights blared suddenly from the darkness, but soon her eyes adjusted and she gasped at what she saw. Before them was a Pokemon battlefield that was flattened down with the exception of a few other stalagmites poking around the field.

"You created all this?" asked Beka, "Quite impressive."

"Feh, don't flatter yourself Baka," said Pat and pointed down to a trainer's box, "Just get inside your part of the field and we can battle."

"Speaking of battle, why are we battling?" asked Beka, "You never gave me any-AH!"

Beka ducked down quickly as Crobat tried to make a swoop for her head. Pat cackled at this. "Why should I tell you? It's no of your business and besides, you owe me big after your pathetic friend defeated me with his tin disk Pokemon and when you sent out your slimy snake out onto me with Surf."

Beka glared at him. "Don't you dare insult my Milotic like that!" she yelled.

"Why not?" said Pat, "All of your Pokemon are weak! In fact, I heard a good rumor going around that you have an even weaker snake in your party. What a shame, you ought to let it go since it's-"

Pat suddenly stopped as Beka glared deathly at him. "Shut up Patty…don't your dare mock about my Pokemon, especially my Dratini!"

Crobat seemed to threaten her with another Air Cutter attack, but Pat stopped it from doing anything. "Alright then, prove it to me," smirked Pat, "we'll battle one-on-one and you can use your precious Dratini on any Pokemon I choose."

"But that's not fair!" exclaimed Beka, "I should be able to choose whatever Pokemon I want by my own free will!"

"So you're going to let your poor pathetic Dratini down and put it more to shame?" asked Pat, "You truly are weak Baka."

Having enough of the insults, Beka walked toward her end of the battlefield. "Fine," she called back, "I'll let Dratini battle with you and I'll show you she isn't weak!"

"GACK-ACK-ACK!" cackled Pat as he recalled back Crobat, "Wonderful! Now I can humiliate you even more and expose you for the weakling you are Baka!"

Beka growled softly under her breath as she reached into the boundaries of her trainer's box. Pat also reached inside of his box as well as Beka threw out her dragon's Pokeball. "Dratini, I choose you!" Expelling onto the field in a white stream of light, Dratini gave out a cheerful cry before bounding toward Beka and wrapping around her neck like a scarf. Beka laughed softly and petted Dratini's head while Pat sneer at the sight before him.

"What a weakling it is, clinging to your neck like that!" Pat spoke, causing Dratini to grow angry at Pat's remark and slithered back quickly onto the field. Dratini yelled out to Pat in an angry manner that caused him to laugh. "What your tongue you Gardner snake!" he shouted as he enlarged a Pokeball and threw it out: "Feraligatr, go!"

In another stream of white light appeared Feraligatr onto the field and glared down at Dratini. "Fe-ral-i-ga-tr!" it growled as he bared its massive jaws and teeth to Dratini.

Dratini seemed to quiver a bit at the Feraligatr's size and jaws, causing Pat to laugh. "My, the rumors are right. It is a weakling!"

"Don't listen to him Dratini!" called out Beka, "You are not a weakling!"

Dratini nodded at her trainer's call and readied herself for battle.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Beka's Dratini vs. Pat's Feraligatr**_

_**This will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions or time limit.**_

_**BATTLE BEGIN!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hundreds of people, both trainers and spectators alike, began flooding into the colosseum that was hosting the special event for the evening. The sun was now starting to sink in the West as the sounds of the closing ceremonies was going underway. Stands and carnival booths filled around the outer brim of the stadium as the smells and sights of food, games, and sparing Pokemon battles were underway. In the stands that were near the battlefield was the small cluster of Garrett, Katie, Night, and Felicia as they waited anxiously for the ceremonies to begin, but they also had a sense of worry following through them as well.

"I sure hope Ed will be alright battling tonight," Garrett asked as he looked down at the field, "I mean, he did seem to have calm down and ready at the Center awhile ago, but…"

"I don't think he is," said Katie with a soft look in her eyes, "I wish he wouldn't force himself into battling. I tried to talk things over with him, but he stated he was going to battle Ash."

"It won't be a pretty battle for either of them," spoke Felicia quietly.

Suddenly, the group looked up when they saw Misty come running up to them in the stands to greet them. "Hey you guys," said Misty, "have you seen Edgar?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready for the battle," said Garrett, "What's up?"

"I was wondering where Brendan, May, and Beka were at," spoke Misty, "I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh!" said Garrett as he looked up for a moment and pressed a fake smile, "They'll be here! T-There just looking around a bit, that's all!"

"Oh okay," spoke Misty, "Well, I just wanted to say hi and what not. I've got to be going and talk to Ash before the match. See ya!"

Misty then walked off to search for Ash as Katie glared at Garrett when Misty was out of sight.

"What were you thinking of lying to Misty like that?!" Katie sneered as Garrett tried to calm her down.

"Katie, calm down! It was the only way to make her not worry about Edgar, y'know?!" spoke Garrett in a panicky manner.

Katie let off a soft grunt in annoyance as Garrett sighed in relief, causing Felicia and Night to sweat drop softly at their behavior.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Feraligatr! Begin this battle with Ice Fang!"

Feraligatr opened his mouth to bear forth his giant white teeth, now glowing in an icy mist, and to charge at Dratini in order to snap at her.

"Dratini, use Hyper Beam!"

Dratini reared up a bit and unleashed a golden beam of light from her mouth that impacted hard into Feraligatr's chest and knocked it back from advancing.

"Feraligatr, use Slash!"

Feraligatr recovered from the Hyper Beam blast and came at Dratini with its claws glowing in a white light, ready to tear into Dratini.

"Dratini, use Ice Beam on Feraligatr's claws!"

Dratini summoned forth and unleashed a beam of blue-white light that impacted and incased Feraligatr's claws, making them heavy and dragging the alligator Pokemon down. Feraligatr began swinging its hand around to shake the ice off.

"Feraligatr, break that ice off and use Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr slammed its iced hands onto the ground hard that caused the icy encasings to break off with ease. He then opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful surge of water that blasted toward Dratini.

"Dratini, use Agility to dodge!"

Dratini suddenly vanished from her spot on the field as the torrential Water attack blew a massive hole in the field due to its power. Feraligatr stopped its attack and began to try and trace the fast movements that Dratini was performing as she dashed to and fro on the battlefield.

"Feraligatr, use Scary Face and then Frustration!"

Feraligatr glared toward a certain part of the field in a dark manner that suddenly make Dratini reappear and shake in fright to the attack. Feraligatr, now seeing the Dratini, charged at her and slammed his large claws across her form; causing her to tumble back and crash onto the field.

"Dratini!" exclaimed Beka as Pat laughed.

"Gotcha now!" yelled Pat, "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Feraligatr opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful sphere of green light toward Dratini. Beka was about to call out another attack, but Dratini was hit by the Dragon Pulse and crashed into a stalagmite hard; shattering it as the dragon tumbled to the ground. "DRATINI!" yelled out Beka as Pat laughed more.

"Looks like it was a weakling after all Tintheart, and it looks like I-huh?!" Pat and Beka were in shock to see Dratini struggling to sit back up, Pat even more so, "What the-?! How can it still be standing?!"

"Dratini?" asked Beka softly as Dratini had fully sat up.

"DRAAA!" screamed out Dratini as a bright flare of white light consumed its form.

The two trainers stood there in shock as they watched Dratini grow longer and having a bit more built in the evolutionary stage. As the light died down, Beka was amazed to see that a beautiful serpent dragon with white and blue scales, a small white horn sprouting from her forehead, a pair of small white wings resting against the sides of her head, and crystal orbs adorn her chest and tail, now stood on the battlefield in Dratini's place. With her deep purple eyes shimmering in cavern, the dragon let out a majestic cry that seemed to calm the atmosphere around them. Beka's face beamed in happiness to see the Pokemon before her. "Dratini…you're a Dragonair now!!"

Pat's jaws dropped at the sight before him as Dragonair floated toward her trainer and nudged her head against her trainers. "Dra!" Dragonair cooed as she licked her trainer's cheek. Beka laughed at Dragonair tickled her with the dragon's licks, only for the happy moment to be interrupted by the loud outburst from Pat.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey mess Tintheart! We got a battle to finish!" Pat's Feraligatr nodded and clenched its fists at wanting to continue.

Dragonair turned back to the field and seemed to hold a brightening smile to her face as she seemed to begun twirling in happiness, causing Pat and Feraligatr to sweat drop. Even Beka was confused to Dragonair's strange yet playful behavior.

"What's wrong with that thing?" asked Pat and then smirked, "Time to put it on ice, Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!"

Feraligatr opened its mouth to unleash a beam of icy white light, but Dragonair merely twirled around it like a piece of ribbon and allowed the Ice Beam to splinter into a wall of the cave. Pat flinched back in anger and yelled out for Feraligatr to attack again. The Water Element did so with another barraged of Ice Beams, but Dragonair kept twirling around and avoiding the attacks in its joyful and happy state.

'What is wrong with that thing?' thought Pat with a sweat drop, 'Is it on a sugar high or something?'

Beka decided to try and call out to Dragonair with an attack. "Dragonair, Dragon Dance!" Dragonair turned to her trainer, stopping for a moment, and then made a few several quick nods. Dragonair then began to fly around in a series of flips and turns in the cave as golden ribbons of light danced around her long elegant form as well.

"Feraligatr, use Dragon Pulse again!" Feraligatr reared its head up again to unleash another green pulse of light, only for Dragonair to dodge it as well and allow it to crash into the wall behind her. "What?!" screeched Pat in anger and shock.

"Dragonair, now use Thunder Wave!"

Dragonair pause her dance and unleashed a blue stream of electricity from her horn that netted around Feraligatr. The large alligator Pokemon roared in pain as its body stiffened to the Electric attack as Pat looked on it shock.

"Feraligatr, try and attack again with Ice Beam!"

Feraligatr tried to move forward a bit to aim itself for an attack, but shook as a few sparks from the Thunder Wave attack over took its body and prevented it from moving. Seeing her chance, Beka made one last call.

"Now Dragonair, finish this with Thunder!"

Dragonair's body began to hum in power as an outline of yellow light began to overcome her form. She then reared her head up a bit before aiming her short horn toward Feraligatr and unleashed a powerful blast of lightning that struck down hard into Pat's Pokemon and caused massive damage. After the Thunder attack was delivered, Feraligatr toppled over with a fainted look on its face.

"Feraligatr!!" yelled Pat as he ran over to his defeated Pokemon.

Beka let out a cheer as Dragonair happily danced around the battlefield to celebrate her victory. Holding out her arms to the air, Beka allowed Dragonair to nudge into her hold as she landed and Beka hugged her dragon's head. "I'm so proud of you Dragonair! Great job!"

"Draaa!" called out Dragonair in a happy tone, but then what happened next caused the two's celebrated victory to come to an end.

Out of nowhere, a surge of light slammed hard into Dragonair's side and sent her flying hard into a series of rocks; knocking down Beka as well in the progress. Beka got back up and turned to see Dragonair struggling to get back up, the blow must have been pretty powerful for her to have difficulty regaining herself. "Dragonair!" exclaimed Beka as she ran over to her Pokemon. As Dragonair got back up, another blast of light lashed out and slammed hard into Dragonair's side once again; allowing for her to crash hard into the cavern's wall and be knocked out from the blow. "DRAGONAIR!" yelled out Beka as she reached her Pokemon's side and kneeled to her. "Dragonair, are you okay?" Beka asked in a panicky voice, "Please say something!"

Dragonair slowly opened her eyes and let off a soft call before fainting on the spot. Beka quickly drew out her Pokeball and recalled back Dragonair to rest. She then got back up and turned to face Pat, surely he was the one who had did this to Dragonair, but let off a soft gasp when she saw someone she wasn't expecting to be next to Pat; smirking in a dark manner.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A roar of cheers filled the air as the two trainers approached one another on the battle field, ready for their nightly battle. Ash and his Pikachu stood proud in the stadium, awaiting for their newest battle to commence while Edgar seemed very crestfallen and holding a burden on his shoulders. The group looked on worried seeing Edgar like this. May and Brendan were no where in sight as well, wondering what had happened to them and if they had run into trouble along with Beka. After a quick announcement had been made by Scott, the head of the Battle Frontier committee as well as from the Frontier Brains themselves, the battle was to begin and the stadium erupted into the cheers of the crowd. Ash turned to Pikachu, who was contently resting on his shoulder, and said to his long time battle partner: "Alright buddy. Are you ready?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" chimed Pikachu with a nod.

"Alright then, I choose you!" pointed out Ash as Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and leapt onto the battlefield, squeezing his cheeks a bit to let off a mild static charge.

The crowd cheered as Ash had called upon Pikachu on the field, but then died down when they were awaiting on Edgar's decision on who will fight against the electric mouse Pokemon. To their dismay and shock, they saw Edgar hadn't made any movements to bring forth a Pokeball into his hand, only just stand there in his box with his head down and in total silence. PK gently tugged at Edgar's pant leg to usher him to begin the battle, but it was to no use. Ash soon spoke out to his opponent: "Hey, um…Ed? Are you going to call out your Pokemon too?" Ash then saw Edgar seem to reach for something under his jacket's sleeve and to untie something from his wrist, causing confusion to arise. 'What is he doing?' Ash thought. He then saw Edgar throw something out into the air as it gently landed on the field a few feet from him, looking like a green handkerchief with golden symbols sewn into the fabric.

"I…I forfeit…" spoke Edgar and then turned to leave the stadium. The crowd erupted in gasps as they saw Edgar leave the battlefield as well as disbelieved Ash Ketchum.

"Pi-ka!" yelled out PK and ran to follow his trainer in concern.

The group was also in shock at this proclamation. "How can he do such a thing?!" Garrett spat in anger as he saw Edgar leave, "He lied to us about this!"

"Garrett, calm down!" said Katie as she tried to ease his temper. Garrett merely shrugged off the comforting touch of Katie's hand on his arm and ran to try and catch up with Edgar.

"Should we follow him?" Felicia asked nervously.

"I think we should guys," said Katie, "Garrett may decide to get into a fight with Edgar if he gets to him first when we aren't around."

With an approval nod from Night, the group ran down after him as Misty came up to Ash. "Ash! What happened?! Why did Edgar do this?!"

"I…I don't know," spoke Ash as he shook his head and then kneeled to meet Pikachu who wanted to speak to him, "What is it Pikachu?"

"Pi-pi-ka-pi," spoke Pikachu as he handed Ash the handkerchief that Edgar threw out before leaving. Ash examined it in his hands and shook his head softly.

"I can see why he forfeited," spoke Ash, "something must have happened between him and Beka and I think this was all too much for him tonight."

Misty took the handkerchief and looked it over, realizing that it did once belong to Beka. "You're right; this was the gift Beka gave Edgar before the Hoenn League." Ash nodded and looked at the exit way Edgar left through.

"Come on, let's find him and see what's going on." Misty nodded and she followed Ash and Pikachu out to find Edgar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well now Emerald, it's so good to see you again," spoke the newcomer to the underground cavern way, being Larz with a dark smirk on his face. Beka growled darkly at him.

"Larz…" she spoke, "I see you're back as well."

Larz looked at her a bit confused at first, but then chuckled. "Yes. After my sudden awakening and treatment in Johto, I returned back to the Frontier to get my vengeance on you as well as finishing up my plans for capturing you."

"Just get lost Larz!" yelled Beka, "The last few times we met, you lost in all of your attempts as well as almost losing your life back at the tournament!"

"Tournament?" asked Larz in confusion, "What are you babbling about Emerald? We didn't go to any tournament." Beka looked at him in shock as well, he didn't remember anything about the dimensional tournament and he had endured? Pat's annoy catchphrase laughter interrupted Beka's thoughts as he spoke up.

"You know how idiotic Baka is Larz!" Pat laughed at Beka leered at the two.

"I am not going to go anywhere with you two!" she yelled as she reached for a Pokeball, but was suddenly stopped when she felt her body go stiff from some kind of unknown force. "What…What's going on?!" Beka suddenly could see a glowing silhouette from behind Larz that soon revealed to be a human-like creature with orange and green armor with rudder-like sidings on its head, a black abdomen, a giant crystal embedded in its chest, and a mask like face that revealed its piercing eyes. Beka gasped at the creature, knowing what it was. "Deoxys."

"Correct Emerald," smirked Larz, "You see, being the son of the leader of Team Rocket has it's advantages, including having the ownership to a Legendary creature like Deoxys is."

"How can you have a Deoxys?!" asked Beka as she tried to free herself from the psychic grip, "And why has Giovanni given you ownership to it?! I thought he would keep it for his own!"

"Deoxys came to the hands of Team Rocket after discovering a scientist from Hoenn had discovered a crystal rock that was actually the central 'heart' of a Deoxys. When we found out, we merely stormed his secret facility in Mossdeep and took the crystal as our own." Beka's eyes widened at this.

"Polaris," she muttered softly, "What happened to him?!"

"Simple really," Larz smirked, "we captured him as well since he was the only one who was advanced into discovering the mysterious of space and of Deoxys. Anyway, after a few 'forceful' persuasions, he was successful in bringing back the crystal back from its status and Giovanni was most pleased with the awakening. Being the one who lead the raid as well as his son, my father gave me authority to keeping Deoxys for myself and for using it to capture you Emerald."

"What?" asked Beka, "So all this time, you were going to kidnap me and bring me to Giovanni?!"

Larz and Pat laughed. "My, how clever you catch onto things Emerald," said Larz as he looked over at Pat, "I think she may not be as stupid as she looks Pat."

Pat was going to retaliate with a remark, but Beka cut him off: "I will not be taken into Team Rocket! You hear me?! I'll find a way out and defeat you!"

"You know, that catch phrase is so out of date and pathetic," said Larz and looked over to Deoxys, "Use Ice Beam now!"

Deoxys let out a strange hallow noise and then morphed instantly into a thinner and more deadly looking form with its mask growing spikes and its arms now becoming two pairs of tentacles. Forming the four points of the tentacles together, Deoxys let loose a beam of icy white light that smashed hard into Beka's form and encased her entire body from the neck down in a sheet of ice. Beka let out a scream of pain that surprised the boys; it seemed the ice was doing more damage to her than what they had expected. However, her cries of pain also seemed to call forth something else as a stream of fire surrounded the ice around her and broke the icy prison. Beka collapsed to the ground as the fire seemed to vanish away without causing anymore damage. Pat, Larz, and Deoxys began scanning around for the unwanted company.

"Who's out there?!" yelled Larz, but was cut off by an eerie sound that filled the cavern with a howl that one would say would be one of death. Pat began quaking to the noise.

"Hey man, l-let's get out of here!" he exclaimed as Larz shot him a look.

"We can't now! Not with Emerald in our sights and down for the count!" spoke Larz and looks to Deoxys, "Grab her now!"

Deoxys nodded and then levitated toward her to reach her. However, as it got close in range, a powerful streak of dark light slammed hard into Deoxys and sent the alien virus Pokemon careening back toward the boys. They leapt out of the way as Deoxys smashed into a wall and collapsed. They also failed to see that a giant sphere of black light shot out toward them and slammed the ground before them, causing massive shockwaves and the orbs to break apart and slammed into the three individuals. The blast and force of the attack caused the three to be shot out of the cave and careening off into the night air. Their surprised yells slowly vanished as they sailed off into the distance, leaving a severely weakened Beka on the ground with rumblings of the cavern beginning to show signs of a cave in.

Beka began to feel something wet probe in her face which then lead to something scraping something wet and warm all over her face and neck in a frantic manner. Beka slowly awakened, being more aware of her surroundings, as she heard a soft whining noise that lead her to see a familiar orange snout dog licking her to wake up.

"H-Helios…" spoke Beka softly as she reached out to pet him, feeling cold and tired.

Seeing rocks falling near them and the rumbling getting louder, Helios dipped itself against Beka and tried his best to shove her onto her back. Beka gently reached out and felt her grip wrap around the rugged bone of one on his horns as well as tried to grip his collar. Trying her best to stay awake and to hang on, Beka felt herself being carried away from the cavern and soon into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the final update of our story, Beka and Helios manage to escape from the cavern and are now deep within the woods, only for the mysterious stranger who had been following Beka to fully reveal himself to her and his purpose of why he is here. Who is he and what are his intensions? What happens to Edgar after his forfeit in the closing ceremonies? What does this mean for the group and what will happen to Beka now that her adventures in the Battle Frontier are now coming to a very uncertain end? Stay tune next time when the final chapter of Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II comes to its end…


	34. Departures and Awakenings To Begin

Disclaimer's Note: Kiozi Miaxu belongs to HollisHawk and I like to thank this author on helping out with a small portion of this update.

Departures and Awakenings to Begin

The night was filled with soft calls of a few migratory Hoothoots and Noctowls that have become active during the darkness that plagued within the woods of the Frontier, resting in the trees and scanning their minor territories for any signs of dangers or prey. A few of them soon began to cock their heads a bit at a strange noise that was beginning to fill the air at the ground. With their wide eyes gazing out onto the forest floor that glowed under the moonlight, they watched as a Houndoom, in a surprisingly full gallop with someone being dragged along side of him. Beka, being this very person, clung onto one of his horns and the collar as she tried to stay on him, but lost her grip and let go; dropping to the ground as the Houndoom, Helios, continued running. Helios, feeling the extra weight gone, skidded to a stop and turned around to see what happened to Beka. He saw the weakened trainer slowly get onto her knees and then gradually standing back up, shaking as did so in her weakened state. Helios began to thread himself between her legs and then lifted her onto his back again. After making sure she had a good grip on his leather collar, Helios dashed off once again into the woods and taking much more proper care into letting her not fall of him again. Beka kept clinging onto Helios, seeming half awake as she held on, and spoke in a soft, tired voice: "S-Sorry Helios…I didn't mean to drop off like that…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing on the same spot he and Beka had been days ago, Edgar held a depressing look as he stood on the same hillside where he and Beka had been to forget about the climax that took place earlier that day between them and Larz and where they spent the time looking at photos and him giving her the orange flowers to keep. They were happier times in his life, a void that now plagued his very heart now that she was gone. He seemed to have lost a part of him as he saw her leave him at the Center earlier that day, he knew it was his fault. He had lost her, possibly forever from how he had treated her during certain periods at being at the Frontier. Forcing her to make decisions, coming onto her without her consent, and other issues that had threatened to end their friendship, but at last, it had seem to have occurred and there was no going back. To Edgar, Beka was gone forever.

Edgar slowly fingered onto his belt to pull out his Crystal Ball into his hands and expand it. He was about to call forth Aurora, but was stopped when he heard two familiar voices call out from behind him: "Edgar! There you are!"

Edgar slowly turned to see it was Garrett and Katie approaching him with worried looks on their faces.

"There you are!" exclaimed Garrett, "We've been looking all over for you man!"

"Hey guys," spoke Edgar quietly as he held the Crystal Ball in his hands. Katie saw this and asked:

"Edgar, are you leaving now?"

"Not yet," spoke Edgar as he glanced down at the Crystal Ball in his hand, "there is one thing I need to do."

Katie and Garrett watched as Edgar threw out the Pokeball, but to their surprise, the expelling of the light seemed different as it was now a pulsing blue and white core surge of light instead of its usual aurora beam colored surge. Katie slowly realized what was going on as Aurora appeared before them.

"You're releasing Aurora, aren't you?" asked Katie.

Edgar lowered his head and nodded slowly as tears streamed down his eyes. "I don't deserve to be Aurora's trainer. It needs to be free, to be who it truly is: a Legendary of the North Winds."

Katie and Garrett looked up to see Aurora seeming to have a softened look in its ruby eyes, but nodded in understanding to Edgar's words. The two trainers turned to each other for a moment and then nodded together at what they needed to do. Garrett and Katie pulled out their Topaz and Amber Balls to release out Thunder and Entei alongside Aurora: now all of them free Legendaries.

"It's for the best, I know it," smiled Katie, "they should be free as the Legendaries they are."

Garrett nodded. "I agree." He then winked at Thunder, "It was great having ya on the team buddy, but ya gotta be free now."

The other two Legendaries nodded to their former trainer's words and then looked to Aurora. Aurora approached Edgar and gently rubbed its head against Edgar's cheek in good-bye. Edgar gently patted Aurora's side of its head and whispered: "Good bye, my friend."

Aurora then slowly backed away from Edgar and nodded to its other companions that they must be going. With that, the Legendary trio let out their signature cries before they leapt off of the cliff and into the air: with Raikou, formally known as Thunder, to materialize into a bolt of lightning and shoot up into the night air, Entei to transform into a mass of fiery clouds and shoot up into the night air as well, and for Suicune, formally known as Aurora, to leap out and dash across the ocean as if running on solid land itself. Katie and Garrett watched as the Legendaries vanished into the night while Edgar kept his head lowered in despair.

"You think they'll be okay out there Garrett?" asked Katie concerned, "They haven't been out in the world in years without us."

"Oh I'm sure they will Kates," smiled Garrett, "After all, they are the divine servants of Ho-oh, I'm sure it'll be glad to meet its messengers again after all this time." Katie nodded with a smile, but seemed concerned when she looked over at Edgar.

"Hey Edgar," spoke Katie, "are you-?"

She was cut short when she noticed that their Pokeballs containing the Legendaries glowed and then morphed into three bells, one made of crystal, one of topaz, and the other of amber. The group was surprised at this as they looked the bells over. "Hey, they went back into their original forms-huh?!" spoke Garrett when he suddenly saw the bells glow more in a blinding light. The trio shielded their eyes for a moment as the light brightened and then slowly dimmed away. They looked back down to see, in their shock, that the bells were gone. "Hey!" exclaimed Garrett as he frantically looked around him, "Where did they go?!"

"They must have gone back to the Brass Tower to be kept in their final resting place," spoke Katie, a bit sad that her Amber Bell was gone, "but it is sad we couldn't keep them with us."

"Yeah," sighed Garrett, but then turned when he saw Edgar shaking in grief, "Ed?"

"First my parents were taken away, then Beka, and now Aurora…" muttered Edgar as tears became clear on his face, "…why does fate hate me so much?"

"Edgar, it's okay," said Katie as she approached to put her hand on his shoulder, "it's just-"

Edgar shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and pulled out another Pokeball, releasing Inferno to come to his side. "Ed?" asked Garrett as he saw Edgar get on the dragon's back, "What are you doing? Aren't you going back with us?"

"You guys can go back," spoke Edgar in a cold tone, "I'm leaving this island and Hoenn forever."

"Ed, quit talking like that!" scolded Katie.

"Yeah man," said Garrett, "and where are you going to go? Back to Cerulean to cry in your bedroom like a baby?!"

"Just shut up and stay out of my affairs if you know what's good for you Garrett," growled Edgar as Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"Am I suppose to take that as a threat?" asked Garrett in a growling tone that matched Edgar's.

Edgar ignored him and gently tapped Inferno's sides. "Inferno, Fly us out of here now!"

Inferno looked at Edgar a bit confused but, seeing his serious gaze in his eyes, he reliantly complied and spread out his large wings to take to the sky. As he got up and became airborne, both Inferno and his passenger flew off into the night sky as the two remaining trainers watched him leave. Garrett let out a yell of anger and kicked the ground. "Dang it Knight! Why must you be so ignorant?!"

"Garrett…" spoke Katie softly as Garrett stormed off back toward town in anger. With a soft sigh escaping from her lips and taking one more glance to the night sky to see Edgar gone from view, Katie followed Garrett back to town.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The three bells jingled softly in the hands of a figure with long white and black hair that flowed down his back as well as a golden strand of hair that fell gently above his forehead, glistening ruby eyes, and clad in a knight-like attire that looked more of a traveling nomad than a warrior of battles. The figure smiled at the sight of the bells in his hand and spoke in an ancient voice. "Well now, the Legendary Beasts are free and are reuniting with Ho-oh itself." The stranger, who was within the crystal hallways of the Hall of Origin, gently made a small cut motion in the air with his hand; causing a small dimensional pocket to open up before him like a secret hideaway. He gently placed the bells in the tiny pocket of space and time and closed it back up with his powers, smiling as he did so. "Now that the Bells of Johto are secure in my hold, I can rest assure they will be released when needed to my three Chosens of Thunder, Volcano, and the North Wind are fully awakened."

He then made another motion with his hand, this time in a swirling mode, and caused a mirror to levitate before him. Looking into the glass, he could see a vision of Helios carrying Beka on his back into the depths of the woods and smiled softly. "My dearest Beka," he spoke, "you will now meet the Guardian of the Chosens and you will begin to go on your own journey to awaken the other slumbering Chosen Ones. I will watch over you and protect you with the others my child. May we meet again as promised." As he said this, the figure glowed and slowly morphed back into his original form as Arceus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After several minutes of running, Helios eventually came to a halt; panting heavily and unable to carry on with carry Beka on his back. Seeing him needing a rest, Beka got off of her hero's back and looked around. She could hear something off in the distances and looked up to see flares of colored light exploding in the air a few miles away, seeing it was the firework show to show that the festivities of the closing ceremonies were underway. She would have loved to have been at the stadium to cheer Edgar on and see the many participants who still stayed at the Frontier receive their rewards, but after all that happened earlier, it wasn't meant to be. Her biggest concern now was beginning to find a way to leave the Battle Frontier island and head on out. The question was: where would she go? Suddenly, something cut her thoughts as she saw a flash of dull red light from the concern of her eye. She quickly turned to where she saw it and had just missed it, as well as seeing that Helios was now gone from sight, making her panic. "Helios?!" asked Beka as she grew afraid of being alone in the dark woods.

"It would be cruel to not allow him to rest after such as noble feat," came an unfamiliar voice that made Beka shake a bit.

"Who…Who's out there?!" asked Beka as she frantically looked around in fear.

Beka then gasped when she saw, under the pale moonlight within the shadows of a tree, was a young man leaning against the trunk. She could make out he had long dark hair that was pulled back in a very long ponytail, piercing blood red eyes that held a deep glow to them, a large black scarf that wrapped around the lower half of his face, entire neck, and upper part of his chest, and worn out clothes that showed that it belonged to those of a high ranking member of Team Sky. Seeing his attire caused Beka to begin backing and reach for a Pokeball at her belt. Her slow movements were easily detected now by her weakened state, but even so, she was not going to give into the clutches of Team Sky as easily as before. Before she could draw a Pokeball, she found the blunt head of a very long and sharpened scythe blade pressed gently against her chest; causing her to gasp at the massive weapon and its jeweled crow-like designed head.

"Come now," the voice of the man spoke, which was holding the scythe to her chest, "I have no intention of harming you, nor planning to turn you over to Team Sky."

Beka looked up at the man, seeing his blood red eyes holding a deep truth to him; a trusting feeling sweeping over her. "Then…you own Helios?" she asked as her hand slowly relaxed against her side.

The man drew back his scythe away and let it vanish into a puff of ink-black smoke, surprising Beka. "Yes," he spoke, "Helios is my friend."

"But then," asked Beka, "How come you are dressed in the uniform of Team Sky?"

"Because I have assumed the identity of a SkyGOD administrator," spoke the man, "To them, I am the infamous Daniel Dour, but to you, my dear Emerald, I am Kiozi Miaxu: Guardian of the Chosen Ones and a servant of Arceus." Kiozi then gave Beka a very deep and polite bow to her, showing his loyalty to her.

"Arceus…" spoke Beka as she looked up to the starry sky with her dreary eyes, "So that is what it meant…"

"As I had mentioned," spoke Kiozi as he stood back up, "I am the Guardian of the Chosen Ones and I am charged with the protection and education of the fledgling Chosens that will soon awaken from their slumbers."

Beka nodded softly to Kiozi's words, but then staggered for a moment forward, but caught herself before she tripped onto the ground. As she finished regaining herself, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder; seeing that it belonged to Kiozi. "My lady," he spoke, "you shouldn't stress yourself. Allow me to help you."

"With what Kiozi?" asked Beka, "What should I do? I can't stay here much longer."

Kiozi said nothing, but Beka grew surprised when she saw a familiar looking Murkrow land on his now extended free hand. As the Minerva did so, a massive shadow engulfed them both for a few seconds and as the haze cleared, Beka saw that Kiozi had transformed into a bird-like human with feather, talons, and massive black wings that looked one with the night sky. Beka looked on a bit in horror at seeing the harpy-like form of Kiozi, but her fear was put to ease as Kiozi gently lifted her up in his arms and cradled her gently to her in his grip. Seeing to give her a reassuring smile under his scarf, Kiozi unfolded his and his Pokemon's wings and leapt off of the ground, ascending high and silently into the air in mere seconds. Beka clung onto Kiozi as the world below her shrank to tiny dots in a dark blue ocean below, but then she felt them floating down back to the island toward the harbor at the Frontier. Landing gently at a far away dock, Kiozi gently placed Beka to her feet on the wooden planks and unbind himself from Minerva in the same black haze as before; only showing his true form and his Murkrow's form now separate. Beka turned a bit to hear massive cheering coming from a stadium, a glowing in the night by spotlights, as the ceremonies of the Battle Frontier were drawing to a close. A softened look filled her eyes, knowing that the fun and excitement she should be having tonight would not be. She had to leave the Frontier and as she turned to see the ocean beckoning her to travel over its glisten blue surface, she spoke to Kiozi. "I guess we must part ways now, right?" she asked.

"Yes," spoke Kiozi, "and no."

"What do you mean?" asked Beka as she turned to the mysterious man.

"Yes, you must flee elsewhere," responded Kiozi, "but no. Look to your shadow in times of need and I will be there."

Beka made an understanding nod and bowed to Kiozi. "Thank you Kiozi," she spoke.

Kiozi returned the bow and then whispered something to Minerva. After doing so, Minerva took off into the sky as Kiozi seemed to fade away into a dark mist; vanishing from his spot on the dock. Seeing him gone, Beka turned to make one last look at the Frontier and pulled out a Pokeball from her belt. As she was about to call out Flygon, however, two voices broke the night air; causing Beka to turn and see Brendan and May running to her with relieved looks on their faces.

"Hey!" yelled out Brendan, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Guys," spoke Beka in a surprised manner, "shouldn't you all be back with Edgar?"

"Yeah, well," said May, "we haven't found him yet and I heard he forfeit his battle with Ash, but, you should come back and find him too Beka. You are his friend too after all."

Beka looked down at the ground. "Would a friend force himself into wanting me to be his girlfriend, now that Steven and I are no more?" Hearing Beka say that, May tried to keep on a straight face while Brendan looked like he was feeling a bit awkward; they realized Beka had brought up a very uneasy point. They saw Beka turning back to stare out at the ocean again, speaking as she gazed out toward the horizon. "It's also best that I leave the Frontier tonight. It's not safe for me now and I have much I need to work on."

"Well, um…" spoke Brendan, feeling a bit lost at words, but Beka cut him off.

"You guys can stay here and be with the others…as for me, I'm moving on," she spoke.

"But where would you go?" asked May, "The Hoenn mainland isn't safe either and it's a long way to Kanto or Johto."

"I'll find a place where no one would look," reassured Beka.

"Even though Team Sky will be searching under every stone and leaf for you?" countered Brendan.

"Then that is why I need much to work on," said Beka, "to get stronger and be able to fight off as much as the team as I can."

"Beka…I hope you know what you're doing," spoke May, "for your sake."

"May," said Beka as she turned to the two trainers, tears wielding down her face, "I love you and Brendan both as my dearest friends…I want nothing to happen to you or to this world. I'll find what I seek and hopefully I can find a way that I can rid Team Sky and still be able to get around unnoticed."

"Well," said Brendan as he and May looked at each other in worry, "just remember that we are your friends, and that if you're ever in trouble, we will be there to help."

Beka gave then a soft nod as a smile began to perk under trembling lips. "Thank you both," she spoke, holding back more tears, "for everything."

After turning around and wiping away the oncoming tears from her eyes, Beka summoned forth Flygon and the two lifted off into the night. May and Brendan both watched as Beka and Flygon grew into tiny speaks in the moonlight and sighed. "I really hope she'll be alright out there on her own," said May, "After all, she is the kind who will take anything to heart at times…"

Brendan gently wrapped an arm around May's shoulders and leaned his head against hers. "I know just what you mean," spoke Brendan.

May suddenly felt a pain of guilt punch her in the pit of her gut. "And…I didn't mean to force her into liking Ed like I had been doing to her," she spoke, "I didn't realize what she had been through…" Brendan merely stroked her hair in comfort.

"It'll be fine," Brendan spoke, "I just think she needs some time to herself to think things over."

May nodded softly, but suddenly, Brendan noticed a thin blue aura beginning to shimmer around May's form as her calm blue eyes seemed to harden into a darker blue tone. Brendan looked on in concern as May's voice changed into something ancient and spoke: "May you find what you seek Emerald…Ruby and I, Sapphire, will be there for you whenever you need it…"

"May?" asked Brendan softly, growing a bit concerned at May's sudden change of tone and attitude.

May suddenly seemed to snap back to reality and trip backwards, only to be caught in Brendan's arms as she gasped. "Brendan?! What happened?!"

"I think we need to talk about something," said Brendan as he lifted her back up and took her hands, "involving The Legend of Hoenn…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the island began another awakening as, within a sleeping quarter in the Battle Pyramid, Vanessa's roommates became increasingly concerned for the Poison Element trainer's well being. Vanessa was curled up in her bed with her back to them, shivering and not responding to anything they were saying to her.

"Hey Vanessa, are you alright?" asked one of her roommates as they reached out to touch her shoulder.

Vanessa suddenly froze to her roommate's touch and then swatted her hand away with a surprising force; almost enough to nearly break her wrist. The roommate screamed at the sudden force and backed away as another girl spoke up: "Vanessa? What's wrong with you?" Vanessa didn't say anything and curled back up in her former position, a look on her face seeing pale and fearful.

"I'll go get Brandon," said another roommate and she rushed out to get him. As she was gone, the other girls tried to get Vanessa up to see if they could either treat her ailment or if she needed to go to the hospital. All was well for about five seconds after she had gotten to her feet, but then she began to go berserk. This caused one of the girls, who was a bit bulkier than the others, to get a good hold on Vanessa so she won't hurt herself while the other girls tried to talk some sense in the hysteric trainer. To this dismay, however, it had failed to work as Vanessa thrashed around and growled like a cornered animal.

"What is wrong with her?" asked a roommate, but gasped as Vanessa managed to wriggle one of her hands from the suppression roommate's grip.

"Someone get her hand down now!" the roommate who was holding her yelled, causing a girl to grab the wrist of the freed hand. This, however, proved to be a big mistake as Vanessa dug her long fingernails into the girl's arm. As this happened, Brandon and a small troupe of men entered the room to see the horror before their eyes. The girl who got clawed screamed and recoiled back to hold her arm, causing Brandon to leer at Vanessa in an angry manner.

"Vanessa, what has gotten into you?!" exclaimed Brandon, "Answer me now!!" Vanessa let out a growl toward him, causing to repeat himself: "Vanessa! Answer me now!!!"

Vanessa stared back at him with angry, insane, and bloodthirsty yellow eyes as a grey-yellow aura began to shroud her form. "You will pay dearly for insulting me, human," she spoke, only in a dark ancient tone that made Brandon and the others wince to the pressure of her unknown anger.

"What?" asked Brandon. He suddenly saw Vanessa, or someone else who was controlling Vanessa at the moment, throw the girl that was holding her back onto the floor and quickly seized Brandon by the throat; holding him tightly enough to make him uncomfortable but not in a choking manner.

"Do not question me!" Vanessa yelled as Brandon reached to suddenly tap something against his belt. A surge of white light separated the two as Vanessa was suddenly thrown against the wall. She began to snarl when she saw Brandon had released Regice before him as he rubbed his neck being free from Vanessa's grip. Vanessa began to back off, not wanting to be turned into ice by Regice's threatening pose to attack. "This act will not go unpunished," she sneered, "I promise you, you will feel the brunt of my blade for your insolence!"

"What is it that you want Vanessa," spoke Brandon, "or whoever you are…"

"I want my revenge for the millennia of humiliation I have suffered," Vanessa spoke, "I would not expect a lowly human such as you to understand such matters."

"Millennia?" asked Brandon, "But, that can only be…" He stopped himself as his eyes grew wider at Vanessa's words at realizing this possibility. He looked up to see Vanessa having fled from the room and as he caught sight of her, he saw her vanish on a warp panel to another spot in the Pyramid. Still in shock, Brandon could only mouth out: "She is a Chosen…"

"Ch-Chosen sir?" asked the roommate who almost had her wrist broken.

"The reference of humiliation over a millennia," pondered Brandon, "Those yellow eyes, that voice…I'm afraid she is the Guardian of Lightning…Heliodor." Brandon then shook his head as he got himself together. "Tell the guards working the security booth to find which floor she's on! I want it cleared of all personnel immediately! We can't have anymore injuries or worse." As he recalled back Regice and left the room to let the girls tend to their roommate who got clawed, Brandon left to seek out Vanessa as well as various guards who began filling the halls of the Pyramid. Most of them wore battle masks of fierce looking Pokemon while carrying large staffs for battle. "Don't engage her in combat unless she attacks first," spoke Brandon to a few men who were running nearest to him, "spread the word. She's not her usual sweet self right now, and she will fight back!"

"Yes sir!" the men spoke and they broke apart to look for Vanessa, now currently in the state as Heliodor. After a few moments of searching, they soon skidded to a halt when they find her staring at the ancient painting of Zapdos and Rayquaza battling out in the sky. They looked on confusion as Heliodor savagely attacked the picture of Rayquaza, carving deep scars into the rock as she held a blood thirsty look in her yellow eyes. After seeing this, the men held out their staffs in defense and one yelled out: "Halt!!!" Heliodor turned to give then an annoyed, resentful look and then leapt at them; knocking a few down onto the ground hard. As the remaining guards, who hadn't been attacked, prepared to go on the offense, Heliodor slipped back into the darkness of the Pyramid's dimly lighted halls once more. Silence filled the hall as the men began to recover, their heavy breathing being the only noises they heard, but then, one of the guards let out a horrifying scream. This caused the others to turn to see a blur of yellow light and shimmering, large talons to appear before the heavy noises of tearing armor and screams echoed through out the Pyramid's hallways. Seeing she was able to knock out a few of the men, Heliodor managed to warp to another panel and to find herself at the very top of the Pyramid where she saw Brandon awaiting for her in the cold night air. She wiped a corner of her mouth as she looked on at Brandon unamused.

"Heliodor," spoke Brandon as he saw what appeared to be talon-like claws having begun to slowly overcome her hands and feet, "So it is really you."

"Yes, I have returned to take my place as the rightful ruler of the skies," Heliodor spoke, "What of it, human?"

"I see," Brandon spoke, "you want to fight Emerald. In a battle predicted a long time ago."

"You were taught well human," Heliodor spoke, "but it will not save you from my divine punishment."

"As is predicted as well," Brandon spoke with narrowing eyes, "your lust for power is as strong as Zapdos was all those eons ago." Heliodor gave off a strangely amused laugh.

"Foolish human," Heliodor grinned darkly, "I am Zapdos."

Brandon looked on in a bit of shock. "But…it is said that Zapdos had a masculine form with golden hair and pitch black eyes…how can you-?" He was cut off when he saw Heliodor before him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"You insult me and now you question?!" Heliodor sneered in disgust, "For such insolence, I will beat you to within an inch of your life! If you do not swear your undying loyalty to me after, I will k-" Heliodor's eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she began to fall over in a faint. Brandon quickly caught her before she fell to the ground, seeing the sickly aura die away and her hands and feet to appear looking normal again. Her eyes fluttered opened, showing calming blue and milky-white eyes to open up and stare at Brandon in a weak manner. "Sir, what happened?"

"We need to talk, Vanessa," spoke Brandon with a soft sigh. Vanessa's eyes widened to Brandon's words.

"S-Sir?" she asked a bit nervously.

Brandon gently wrapped his coat around Vanessa's body due to how chilly the night air was becoming. Vanessa began shaking, not by the cold, but by the dread of knowing what had happened to her and after their talk at the top of the Pyramid, Vanessa seemed very anxious to leave. "I can't stay here sir," she complied, "Not when she's this intent on trying to severely hurt or even killing anyone who tries to confront her. I'd be too much of a danger to everyone."

"Vanessa," said Brandon, after giving off a quick thought, "there is a way you can help purge her anger."

"How?" asked Vanessa, "I've tried to reason with her in the past, but she only grows more angry."

"I know," said Brandon with a nod, "So there is a way that you can help to purge that anger."

"Tell me please!" exclaimed Vanessa, "Every time she takes over, someone almost gets killed! I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself if-" Vanessa stopped when Brandon gently placed his index finger to her lips.

"Vanessa," Brandon spoke in a reassuring voice, "First of all, calm down. Second, here is how you can purge her anger. In the region of Orre, there is a village called Agate, where they have a sacred forest that holds an ancient landmark called the Relic Stone. It is there that one's heart is opened up and the darkness that had been inside of them is said to vanish." Vanessa calmly listened to Brandon's words, memorizing every little detail that she could contain. She then saw Brandon pull something out of his pocket and handed it to her, being a very old looking map that unfolded to show a desert like region with a huge mountain to the north and forest area just north west of the desert and ocean line along the west coast. "Here is a map that holds the region of Orre in it," he continued, "If you get lost, it will help you. The quickest way to Agate is to take the next boat to Olivine City in Johto and make a transfer onto a ship bound to Gateon Port in Orre. From there, you will find a road that will lead you straight to Agate Village and to the Relic Stone." Vanessa nodded again and then gave him a hug, which caught the old explorer completely off guard.

"Thank you sir," Vanessa spoke in her hug, "You have given me hope." Brandon only smiled and gently patted her head.

"You are most welcome Vanessa," Brandon spoke, "You have earned my respect in many ways." Vanessa soon broke away from him with a smile on her face.

"I'm not for sure if I'll be ever to return here, but if all goes well…I'll let you know how it went, _zaxi_?" said Vanessa as her last Sevii word translated to 'Okay?'

"Of course," said Brandon with a nod, "Just take care of yourself Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded and after handing back his jacket, Vanessa prepared to leave as Brandon began radioing orders to stand down as Vanessa made her way out of the Pyramid's facilities.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fatigue began to overcome the green dragon as he grew tired of flying through out the night. Feeling his slow, yet steady wing beats, Beka knew that she had to find land before Flygon crashed into the ocean below. She gazed all around her and suddenly spotted an isolated island up ahead that glowed in the moonlight.

"Land," she spoke with a tired smile and ushered Flygon to it, "Come on Flygon! I see a place where we can stay at for tonight!"

"Fly!" cheered out Flygon, happy on getting a well deserved break, and sped toward the island in a fast pace. Beka held on as the dragon narrowed closer to the island, laughing a bit at his eagerness to reach the island. They soon landed on the shoreline of the island in which Flygon landed with a light thud on the sands and allowed his trainer to slide off of his back. Beka then reached out to pet her dragon's head.

"Thank you so much for the ride," said Beka and held out his Pokeball, "take a rest my friend."

After vanishing back into his Pokeball in a red beam of light, Beka began to observe her surroundings: beach and ocean before her and a massive thick lining of forest behind her. Deciding it would be best to seek shelter within the forest, Beka began her trek into the massive and tropical forest. She trekked cautiously as she heard sounds of various nocturnal Pokemon as well as their glowing eyes observing the strange being that had entered into their domain. Beka was surprised that the Pokemon were not going to attack her as she traveled further into the heart of the forest and she was hoping they wouldn't. Beka soon came upon a massive clearing that showed a wondrous sight of a massive waterfall to her far right along some cliffs that seemed to protect the clearing, lush beautiful grass that look silky and smooth to the gentle breeze that began blowing in softly from the sea, and a perfect view of the starry filled night sky. As she stood there in amazement, Beka noticed a few of the forest dwelling Pokemon coming out to see her and watched her with their observing eyes. As she looked at them, she suddenly noticed another feature before her sight; looking like a mound that was covering in a thick moss and surrounded by a small pool of water. Curiosity sparkled in Beka's hazel eyes as she approached the mound, wondering what it was and what it was doing here on an island with no other sights of there being any form of human life.

"What could this be?" asked Beka to herself as she reached to touch the moss covered pedestal. Suddenly, when her touch made contact with the ancient pedestal, a jolt tingled up her arm that startled her and made her jump back. As she jumped back, a small drop was heard beside her and she looked down to see that it was the Soul Dew that she had received from Wally back in Verdenturf Town all those months ago had fallen from her bag. She gingerly took the Soul Dew up into her hand and gazed at it, seeing something was different about it. It seemed to be glowing from deep within its crystal holdings as a tiny speak of light seemed to pulse like a heart beat and grow a bit bigger as the beatings continued. Just then, a powerful surge of wind kicked up around Beka as she held her place so that she would not be over taken by the wind's force. Just as it had come in, the wind suddenly died away in an instant, causing Beka to look around in curiosity in what had happened. However, as she turned to look forward, she was greeting by a pair of glowing blue lights that pierced down into her hazel eyes…

**THE END**

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so, Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II has come to an end. Sorry if it turned out to be sort of a cliff hanger, but I felt this was a suitable ending to this fic. As one door close, another must open and so I will treat you all to another sneak peek review of what is to come in the third installment of the Emerald Series (a bit of a warning, this story will be giving a T rating due to violence):

_Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn III_

_It has been four months since the events of the Battle Frontier have occurred, and Beka Goldheart has been training to build up her and her Pokemon's strength against Team Sky. However, they too have been building up strength since the unearthing of a forbidden burial ground has given them the potential to conjure up a dark entity from the past that is to rival that of the Dark Rayquaza. Fate leads our heroine once again on an epic journey, this time into the region of Orre, to begin uncovering the truth behind the Legendaries and their Chosen Ones, but not without facing opposition. There is more to worry about than just Team Sky as organizations deep within Orre territory, Team Rocket, and even a crazed Chosen are out to capture Beka in their own plans of domination of the world. Can Beka, with the help of her friends, both old and new, a mysterious Guardian of the Chosen Ones, and her Pokemon help to stop the threats of these teams from becoming a reality or will history repeat itself as the Battle of Legends begins to unfold?_

I would also like to take the time to thank those who have read and reviewed my story, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try even harder to make an even better sequel to this series; since I have felt a bit overcome in this story installment. I would also like to thank those who have submitted their OCs into this fic and to answer any questions concerning this issue: **I will not be accepting anymore OCs for the Emerald series story** (there are a few exceptions though but they are my personal decisions). In closing, I hope you will all enjoy my next update when I get around to writing and posting it in the near future and until then, thank you and until we meet again.

Katie Legends


End file.
